Ambivalence
by Shelmondaa
Summary: Summary: Sakura Haruno has been disowned by her family due to an incident that happened during her early teen years and was now given to The Uchihas as a servant where she is loved and praised by almost everyone because of her charismatic personality. Almost everyone but Sasuke Uchiha, the darkest, coldest meanest person she'd ever encountered...
1. Chapter 0

Summary:

Sakura Haruno has been disowned by her family due to an incident that happened during her early teen years and was sold to the Uchiha clan, a powerful clan that was the strongest leading chemical company in the city of Konoha, to become a good for nothing servant. She luckily fell into the arms of a very good leader: Fugaku Uchiha. Fugaku Uchiha became very kind and caring for her since she was the youngest servant and had his late daughter's character. Sakura was hardworking, honest, pure and very smart. She took great interest in books and was natural a genius in chemistry. Fugaku realizing she was a golden treasure decided to invest in her and make sure she succeeded and maybe worked in her company as she matures.

She enrolls in the same school as Fugaku's two sons; Itachi and Sasuke. Sakura felt very lucky and loved at first knowing how her master, Fugaku Uchiha and his oldest son Itachi Uchiha were very loving and caring to her, but when she finally gets to meet the youngest son, Sasuke Uchiha, she realizes that all the Uchihas were not all that loving.

Sasuke was very resentful and hateful and uncaring of her. he hated the attention everyone in his family gave her and he decided to torture her, humilate her and torment her as much as he could so she could either revolt back and get kicked out of the clan or leave on her own.

However, as time passes by the more he hurts her, the more he gets to know Sakura , her amazing talents and her real story and gradually, his feelings change. Gradually, yet very slowly.

This story will be very long and involve lots of characters, however, it is mainly centered on Sasuke and Sakura.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n **

**so I started this story on deviant art and when things were about to get heated poof! They suspend me claiming that I write "pornographic literature" which is bs because there are thousands of others who write more erotic stories than I can read and who are still active. Anyways a friend asked me to try this website and omggggg the sasusaku stories here are incredible. I feel like I belong here! **

**Hehe anyways here's the first chapt. Please comment or ask questions. **

**Warning I am such a PERV and there will be so much lemon that you can't handle. **

**This story is going to be very long. 100+ chapters. **

**Also please forgive my typos and misspellings. I write fast and get too excited to publish it that I forget to proof read it. **

**Also comment if you have any questions! Kay? Thanks! **

**Oh I don't owe Naruto **

CHAPTER 1

"Hurry up and finish folding the laundry Sakura, Lord Uchiha wants to meet you this afternoon." Anko, the leader of the servants said to Sakura.

Anko was only tolerant with Sakura. She was normally mean and ruthless with every one else but with Sakura, she was sweet and tender. Yes, everyone loved Sakura. She was the youngest female, the sweetheart in the Uchiha residence. Everyone adored her, her cuteness, her kindness, her passion for hard-work, her pure nature. She was really a sweetheart.

"yes, Anko-san" Sakura smiled as she continued to fold her laundry. "I'm almost done folding Uchiha-sama's clothes and I don't mind finishing Madara-sama's laundry since Guren is feeling very sick today."

Anko smiled at sakura's kind proposal. she walked toward her and smiled at her patting her back gently. "You really are the sweetest aren't you, Sakura? when you come back from Lord Uchiha, I will have some nice sweets and snacks for you for your extra work today, alright?"

"Thank you so much, Anko-san!" Sakura grinned.

Sakura Haruno was living in her golden moment. She was loved by everyone, was valued by everyone and accepted by everyone. That was all she asked for. she worked hard every day just for everyone's acceptance. She will do anything to please anyone, and wouldn't mind putting her own priorities aside. As long as she was loved and praised at the end, it was completely worth it.

why was she longing for everyone's acceptance and love? Because her own family never gave her that. At the age of 12, she was banned from her family. They refused to have anything to do with her, they humiliated her and hated her and thought her she was nothing but a damaged good that no one would ever love. They decided to 'donate' her as a servant to the Uchiha family since they were in debt with them.

Madara Uchiha, who was in charge of public relations with other clans and families had no problem accepting another servant since they needed more. He thought it would be handy to bring younger servants since they were going to be more efficient, listen more, and have more energy than the older ones so Sakura Haruno and Kimimaro Kaguya who was a year older than her were accepted to the clan. When Fugaku Uchiha learned there were minors that were being used for labors, he rejected the idea immediately and ordered the kids to be returned back to where they came from. He was strictly against the idea of making kids work, but when he learned that they were unwanted children and had nowhere to go, he relectantly let them stay and he allowed them to do minimum work and help the servants.

Sakura saw that as an opportunity and wanted to show how grateful she was of Lord Uchiha's generosity. She decided to work hard and her determination and hardwork got to everyone else.

Lord Uchiha got attached to her the most because she reminding him of his daughter whose life was taken away in an incident. His daughter was just as determine, as pure and cheerful as sakura so lord Uchiha treated sakura almost like his own daughter. he noticed her talents and wanted to make the best out of her.

"I'm all done!" sakura said as she finished folding all the laundries.

"I'll be going now, Anko-san!" Sakura waved.

"alright sakura, be sure to be back before bedtime!" Anko waved back as sakura made her way to the big Uchiha temple.

she loved going there. she was the only one allowed to come to that temple whenever she pleased. She was adored by all the Uchihas.

Sakura rushed in and bowed as she sees any Uchiha.

Everyone always greeted her with a smile.

"ah, hello Sakura!"

"Good afternoon, Doku-san!"

"Sakura, coming for more practice with Itachi? don't work too hard." another Shisui Uchiha said.

"actually..." Itachi Uchica came behind Sakura which startled her a bit.

"Itachi-kun!" Sakura said.

"did I scared you, I'm sorry." Itachi gave a kind smile to her.

"that's alright," she blushed a bit flustered by Itachi's smile. She had a huge crush on Itachi since he was the friendliest and closest guy to her. It didn't matter that she was 16 and he was 21, someone once told her that age didn't matter when it comes to love. Plus, Itachi really appreciates her because of her incredible intelligence.

"Hey Itachi," Shisui, Itachi's best friend smiled at him. "Want to go grab a drink with me and Obito?"

"sorry I can't today," Itachi said and put an arm on sakura's shoulder, making her blush. "Today I've got a surprise for Sakura."

"a surprise?" both shisui and Sakura said in unison.

"yes, come on sakura. my father is waiting for us. I'll see you later, shisui." Itachi said

"O-okay then, well good luck Sakura!"

"Thank you, Shisui-san!" sakura said and followed Itachi toward Lord Uchiha's office.

"um...Itachi-kun, you said you had a surpise for me...what is it?" sakura asked curiously. It was very rare of sakura to receive surprises.

"be patient," Itachi smiled at her. "I'll tell you soon."

They made their way into The Lord's office and as Itachi was about to open it, someone else opened it.

There was standing Itachi's 17 year old brother. Sasuke Uchiha. He was just few inches shorted thank his older brother but greatly resembled him. They had the same onyx eyes, blue hair and creamy skin. The only difference was the facial expression. Sasuke had such a stoic cold glare on his face. It was emotionless, yet you could tell the resentment on his face and it was directed at Sakura.

Sakura gasped and hid behind Itachi. What did I do? Sakura wondered, her heart beating fast. she didn't know much about Sasuke Uchiha. She maybe saw him two or three times during the four years she has been living here with them and both times were maybe for less than a minute. The first time she met Sasuke was when she was thirteen, he was being reprimanded by Lord Uchiha and met him on his way out of the office while she was making her way in. He gave her a tiny glare for a split second back then and it affected Sakura greatly since everyone was so nice to her. The Lord later on explained to her that his glare was not meant for her. He was mad at something else and she happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Sakura forgot about it since she never saw him since until when she was 15. She was feeding the chickens when she suddenly heard a breaking noise and in the horses' stables. she ran to check out what was going one when she saw Kimimaro kneeling on the floor coughing blood while Sasuke was glaring at him, his hands made into fists. She understood that she clearly arrived at a fighting seen. When Sasuke saw her, he left the place immediately and Sakura went to check if Kimimaro was alright.

"Are you alright, Kimimaro nee-san?" Sakura asked back then as soon as Sasuke left

"I'm fine," Kimimaro replied. "I really hate this kid."

Kimimaro ended up at a hospital due to a broken rib and Sakura was worried but then forgot about everything again when Kimimaro came back all better and never spoke about the incident again.

Yes, she forgot about the misadventures with Sasuke until this afternoon, when she saw him again for the third time in her lifetime.

"Sasuke,are you ready for school tomorrow? did you finish all your homework?" Itachi smiled at his brother.

Sasuke returned an emotionless look to his brother and left the site with a quiet "hn."

Itachi and Sai watched him leave, and as he was out of the site, Sakura sighed relieved.

"well, come on in, Itachi, sakura!" Lord Uchiha said since the door was open and he could see them.

Again, everything about Sasuke vanished from Sakura's mind when she heard Lord Uchiha's voice. she smiled and ran into the office.

"Uchiha-Sama!" she said running toward him and hugging him. Yes, she loved hugging Uchiha-sama. He was her fatherly figure. She was the only one he allowed to get this physical with and Sakura loved it. Lord Uchiha was like a father to her, he gave him the love, care and attention her real father never had. He was there for her when she was down, happy, excited and sad, he even thought her so much. He thought her how to play with the piano, how to ride a bike, how to use martial art. he taught her so much and loved her so much! she was so lucky to meet someone like him.

"Ah Sakura, it's always so nice to see you, little one." Lord Uchiha said returning the hug.

"I'm so happy to see you today! How have you been? I hope you're not working too hard. I was..." she started speaking nervously. she always does that whenever she wanted something. "I was actually hoping that...maybe today...or whenever you're available, we could train more..."

"Sorry sakura," Itachi interrupted. "You might have to put martial art on a pause for a while." he said.

eh? Sakura's heart sank.

"It's about your surprise." Itachi winked.

"sakura, take a seat." Lord Uchiha said and sakura obeyed, taking a seat on the sofa staring at both her most favorite people on the universe with worry.

What was that surprise they wanted to tell her? She was starting to think it was a bad surprise since Itachi told her she will have to give up her favorite activity: martial arts.

what were they trying to tell her? were they going to give her away to another family? or kick her out? did she do something bad? what was going on?

"Sakura, you're grown so much since we adopted you in the clan," Lord Uchiha started. "You make anyone smile and brighten anyone's day. You're such a sweet girl and we're so lucky to have you."

Sakura blushed at the compliments. She loved compliments, she loved being praised.

"um...thank you..." she said

"and you're such a hardworking girl with lots of guts...and most of all, you're incredibly smart. and I can't just let your abilities go to waste with you just doing housework when you can do much more." Lord Uchiha continued. "I've decided to enrolled you to Konoha High School."

Sakura thought she misheard it.

"eh?" she asked

"It was Itachi's idea." Lord Uchiha grinned and Itachi nodded. "Well Sakura, I knew you were special since the first day I met you, remember?"

Of course she remembered, how could she have forgotten the first day she met the love of her life.

It was four months after Sakura was accepted in the Uchiha Clan. She was wandering around the temple of the Uchiha since she was still getting used to the place. She had just got permission to come at the temple whenever she pleased and since she finished all her shores and still had time before dinner, she decided to wander around. She first went down to the basement where she discovered the library room full of books and scholastic items. Sakura loved to read. That was the only thing she was good at that no one else was. she could memorize any book and understand its content just after reading it once. She had the brain of an elephant and was highly skilled. she spent almost two hours in the library ready a quantum chemistry book. she memorized it all, and found it very interesting. she took interest in it because she found out earlier that the Uchiha clan owned the biggest chemical company in the city. she was going to read another book when she over heard next door someone cursing out loud.

"Shit...I still can't get this..." Sakura curiously walked to the room next door and spotted Itachi Uchiha staring at the whiteboard full of chemical equations in frustration. Sakura concluded that he was having a hard time and she wanted to help.

"hm? what are you doing here? are you lost?" Itachi said turning around and glancing at Sakura. he could sense anyone's presence. he was sensitive to the environment. Sakura was a bit surprised when she was caught, but then Itachi smiled at her making her feel welcome.

"You must be the newest ser–I mean helper in the clan father told me about. I did not expect to see you here." he made his way toward Sakura. "are you lost?"

sakura shook her head and then stared at the whiteboard, studying the problem. Itachi followed her gaze and looked at the whiteboard himself and brought his gaze back to Sakura with a smile. "It's a problem I have to fix for my father's company...they're coming up with a new chemical and are having troubles with this equation."

"I can fix it." Sakura said. Itachi stared at her and then slighly laughed. Sakura looked offended.

"Sorry little one but this problem is not for little kids, to even understand the problem you have to understand organic and mechanical chemistry and before understanding those your have to master general chemistry college level, which you can't yet...even I can't solve this problem..." he then stopped laughing. "come on, i'll walk you out. it's almost dinner time."

Sakura could fix the problem and she knew that, so she ignored Itachi's requests and took the marker from his hands.

"eh?" Itachiwas surprised as she walked toward the whiteboard. She then grabbed and eraser and itachi knew what she was about to do.

"hey, don't! this is no child's play! don't erase those work. I've been working on this for a while!" Itachi rushed over her but it was too late, she erased all of his work.

Itachi was not the time to really get mad, it would've taken a lot to get him mad. he was usually the calm type and the more understanding type, but this time he was really mad. He worked so hard of]n this important problem for almost three days and needed to find a solution for the company's sake and now some little girl he doesn't even know just erases all the work? he was ready to yell reprimand her or eve strike her but he held himself when he noticed she was writing in chemistry and everything she was writing made sense. it took her two minutes and she came up with the final answer.

It made complete sense and Itachi knew it was the answer, but he couldn't believe it. How was that possible? How did she come up with that answer? she's still a kid! how was that possible?

"H-How do you know all this?" Itachi asked her. This was high level chemistry, not even his father was able to finish or even come up with an answer and this girl he didn't even know cracked it within a minute? how was that possible? how?

"um...I read the quantumn chemistry book..." Sakura answered. "Chapter 7.2 paragraph 6 give the explanation of your problem and gives a better example in chapter 8..."

That was how Itachi discovered Sakura's capabilities. he didn't let go of her since then. he also summoned her whenever he was working on problems for the company, they worked on it together and Itachi learned to love and appreciate her as a savior and as a sister.

Itachi felt bad now that Sakura was growing up and still was not going to school even though her level her higher than college students. He first proposed to his father to let her work in the company. It was tempting at first but it would be violating the requirements to work for the Uchiha Company. she had to have at least a bachelor degree in chemistry in which she didn't. They couldn't give her special treatment. it would have become a bit suspicious and they didn't want other companies knowing they had a prodigy child. They wanted to make Sakura fit in. They tried to get her straight into college but Lord Uchiha wasn't sure it was going to be a great idea. she was still a child and needed to be around people her age. He wanted her to enjoy her youth first before baring the responsibility that they were soon going to give her so, they decided to register her at Konoha High School in the same grade as Sasuke.

"You've been so helpful to us Sakura," Itachi said. "Without you, this company would be years behind. we at least owe you that"

sakura's heart was beating with happiness. she was going to go to school just like children of her age. tears slid down her face. She erased them vigorously and shook her head. "No...it is I who owe you so much, you guys treated me so nicely as if I was from your own clan...when my own family didn't want me...I'll do anything for you guys...Thank you so much, thank you."

Itachi smiled at the emotional sakura.

"now now stop crying."

"Oh yeah, you're starting classes tomorrow. We took care of everything, we registered you, your uniforms are in your room and also we told the principal and your teacher and also my second son Sasuke, you remember him, right? he is in the same class as you. He will be guiding you and his friends will be your friends, I'm sure you'll have fun."

sakura nodded feeling a bit relieved after hearing the word friends. If Sasuke had friends, then he must not be that mean. Maybe I've misjudged him. Maybe he's not a mean evil person.

"I bet you're dying to tell everyone about it, right Sakura?" Itachi said

Sakura nodded.

"Go on ahead then, we will see you before you go to your first day of school." The Lord said.

Sakura nodded, thinking them again and running out of the office, then the temple.

She was going to go to school, tomorrow was going to be her first day of school! the thought of that made her blush so hard!

Oh how she'd fantasize about being a school girl, how she's fantasized about making friends, going out, going shopping, studying hard for test, enjoying her youth! she could think of all the friends she was going to make! Will she be popular? oh yes, she will be so popular–

Sakura was daydreaming, not paying attention to where she was skipping when she ran into a person. "uff!" she said and fell backward on her butt.

She glanced up and saw Sasuke Uchiha, the person she bumped into.

Sasuke kept his stoic look toward her and made no effort to help her up. His hands were into his pockets and his eyebrows suddenly furrowed as he recognize the pink haired girl.

She was the one who was always being loved and praised by everyone, even Uchiha who treated everyone indifferently give his full attention and care to to that girl. He hated that girl since he first heard about her. the rumors were saying that his father was caring for Sakura like Kagome, sasuke's dead little sister. At first he didn't think it was true until he saw with his own eyes the affection his father was giving Sakura.

He was teaching her taijustsu, just like he started to teach Kagome months before she passed away. It angered him. it angered him even more when he saw her and Itachi once walking together and getting icecreame. Itachi only took Kagome out for icecream. why was that stupid good for nothing pink haired girl had that made them want to be around her so much? she was nothing like Kagome. Kagome was, an Uchiha. Kagome loved him, Kagome ...died because of him.

It was a year before Sakura's arrival to the clan, his soon to be ten year old sister was going hiking with him one morning. he was annoyed with her.

"Why are you coming with me anyways, I told you I wanted to hike alone." Sasuke said to his little sister.

"I want to meet her," Kagome said sticking her tongue out. sasuke blushed at his sister's comment.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"I know all about your secret rendez-vous with that red haired girl...I know all about it." Kagome said. He was annoyed at her sister's accusation. It's true, there was a girl that was involved that he had always wanted to meet up with but the truth is, the girl never came to the rendez-vous. she always ends up ditching him coming up with an excuse and rescheduling it again only to ditch him. Sasuke never lost hope but at the same time didn't want his sister to found out he was a pathetic loser who is always getting ditched by the girl he liked. He didn't want that. Kagome thought so high of him, kagome called him his hero and he was not going to let himself get humilated like this.

"Go home!" Sasuke spat at her with cold eyes. "You're such a burden, why don't you mind your own business for once and stop following me!" he started yelling at her, meaning to scare her away. "Go home and play doll or something and leave me alone!"

Sasuke hit a spot. Kagome broke in tears. "Why do you always hate me for no reason! you're my big brother! Itchachi nee-san and dad are always so nice to me and always so caring and you're my favorite and you always yell at me and push me away! i don't understand why you hate me so much! all i want to do is get closer to sasuke nee-san! but if you dont want me around you, then I wont bother you anymore!" She cried and ran away.

Sasuke didn't mean to get that reaction from her. he certainly didn't hate her. he loved his little sister.

Kagome was not watching where she was running to. She was heading straight to the cliff.

"Kagome, watch where you're going!" sasuke ran after her. he was a bit too late. Sasuke wacthed as his sister tripped and fell off the cliff. he jumped and reached his arm to grab her hand, desperate to save her. He grabbed Kagome's hand just in time.

"K-kag-kagome...hold on to me." Sasuke said feeling his hand slip. Kagome was afraid.

"Sasuke nee-san...I'm scared." she said looking down.

"don't look down!" Sasuke said. "Just look at me. Kagome...hold onto to my arm!"

Sasuke was trying to pull her up but it was impossible, his hand was slippery and the more he was pulling, then more his hand lost his grip on her.

"Kaso..." He cured and stared at his frightened sister.

"Sasuke nee-san! help me! I'm so scared, I don't want to die...please don't let me die..."

Sasuke was trying his best.

"I'm sorry if I followed you here...I'm sorry...please don't lose your grip on me..." she was begging, and it hurt sasuke that she was actually thinking that he was doing this to her on purpose.

"Kagome...I won't let go..." he said

"I'm so scared...it's so deep...Sasuke nee-san! I'm so scared, help me..." She kept on crying

"I can't..." Sasuke gasped out in frustration realizing he was unable to pull her up and slowly his arm was giving out. He looked into his sister's arm and realized something that sank into his stomache. she understood she was going to die...

"Sasuke nee-san" she started "tell mommy and daddy and itachi nee-san that I love them...and and please take care of my cat Neko, and please tell uncle and aunt that I'm sorry...and..."

"What are you saying! don't talk like that!" Sasuke's heart was beginning to beat fast realizing the situation he was in. she was really accepting the fact that she was gonna die...

"Sasuke nee-san...I love you so much! you're my favorite brother! you're my hero!...I wish...I wish you like me like itachi nee-san does...I wish i knew why you hated me so I could fix myself...komenasai sasuke nee-san" Kagome said and closed her eyes and let go of Sasuke's hand as she let herself fall into to 120 feet deep cliff.

Sasuke 's behavior completely changed since then, barely spoke to anyone, especially his father and his brother and his mother...who is still locked in a mental hospital because she still isn't over her dear daughter's death. Everyone kept on saying it wasn't his fault, everyone stopped talking about Kagome as if she never existed...everyone was moving on and now everyone is loving this low life good for nothing pink haired bitch?

"Um...you're sasuke..." Sakura stood herself up but before she even had the chance to finish talking to him, he walked away from her making his way toward the temple.

" wait! I...um..." Sakura had no idea what to say to him. It was for the first time she ever got so close to him and the first time someone didn't return her friendliness since she started living in the Uchiha clan. That bothered him. everyone had to be kind to her, everyone had to love her...it's what she wants! it's the only she wants! "I'm sakura Haruno, it's very nice to meet you!" she bowed her head toward him and realized he didn't even bother stopping to greet her back. he kept on walking away from her.

"Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke nee-san!" She said.

That made sasuke stopped. nee-san? who the hell does she think she was to call him like that? she was not an Uchiha and not his sister. the only one could call him like that died, five years ago.

In Sakura's perspective, she felt relieved that he reacted to her call. she thought the more she showed respect and familiarity to anyone, the more she is loved, her relief turned into cold fear when sasuke turned around and shot her a deadly glare. She never got that kind of stare ever since she moved here. She only remembers this kind of stare when she was living with her family. the stare was full of hatred, repugnance, resentment and it was at her. her body froze for a second and she started trembling looking away...

"Um..." she continued to talk "um...I was thinking...since...well...um...maybe...we could be...friends...since...um...er...you see...Uchiha sama said..." she glanced at him to see if his stare as soften, but it didn't, if anything, it worsened with a murdering look. Sakura's heart began to beat fast, chills runs down her spine.

"we're...going to the...um...same school..." she couldn't finish speaking her sentence anymore. her heart was beating too fast and she was frozen into place. Why was she being glared at like that? what has she ever done to him? did she ever do anything bad? she bowed her head toward him. "I'm so sorry!" she pleaded, not knowing what she was apologizing for, but yet, apologizing for it. she didn't want Sasuke to be mad at her at all. She didn't want to be hated. she only wants love. Only love, nothing but love!

when she raised her head to see his expression, sasuke glared intensified in such a deadly way. If looks could really kill, Sakura felt like she'll be in hell right now. What made it worse as what he said.

"You're disgustingly out of my sight."

Her heart froze, and she didn't know when her legs moved but she turned away and walked away so fast.

Right now, all she wanted to be was as far as possible from the monster in front of her. It turns out that after all, not everyone in the Uchiha clan loves her as she thought.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

After scaring away Sakura, Sasuke made his way back to the temple. he was going to go to his bedroom when he met his older brother on the stairs.

"Sasuke, can I have a word with you?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke was a bit curious since it was very rare for him to come talk to him. Sasuke and Itachi became very distant after Kagome's death. They suddenly stopped talking and joking like they used to. Itachi's teasings and bullying behaviors toward sasuke slowly stopped and they almost rarely spoke to each other. Sasuke thought it was because like everyone else, Itachi blamed him for Kagome's death.

Even though Itachi told him that it was not his fault on the day of Kagome's funeral, Sasuke didn't believe him because his eyes said otherwise. He could see something that meant blame and anger toward him, since then Sasuke kept his distance away from him and everyone else.

"..." Sasuke was waiting for his brother to speak. Maybe it was something important, maybe he was visiting mother and wanted him to come with him. It was mainly the only reason why Itachi ever approached Sasuke. Once every week, Itachi visited their mother and always asked Sasuke a day before but Sasuke never visited his mother since she was sent to the mental hospital. It didn't matter how many times Itachi asked him to, he just couldn't face his mother. She was in a mental hospital because of him after all. She was hurt because of him, how could he ever face her?

"Sasuke, father told you about Sakura, right?" Itachi said

her? Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. He chose to talk about that good for noting weird bitch instead of his mom? what the heck?

"her?" Sasuke repeated out loud, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes," Itachi continued with a stoic look on his face. "she's going to be in the same class as you,"

"Why does father wants to bring a servant to my school, anyway..." Sasuke muttered.

"She's not a servant." Itachi corrected. "like father told me, you don't seem to be very fond of her...why is that?"

Sasuke was a bit ticked off and surprised. Why did they care so much about her, why did they freaking care so much about her.

"I just think she's an attention seeker and too full of herself," Sasuke replied. Yes, he really hated the way everyone in the clan paid attention to her. Everyone smiled, welcomed, praised her just like they used to praise Kagome, as if she was Kagome. It was as everyone everyone forgot who Kagome was.

And that little brat loved the attention she was getting. Yeah, he saw through her, all she does is try to please everyone so she can be loved...who did she think she was. He really hated her. "People like her annoy me."

Itachi's expression never changed. he was still emotionless, like sasuke's...not showing any kind of sympathy or emotion toward his brother.

"How can you judge her if you've never tried to get to know her, Sasuke?" Itachi asked. it was a rethorical question.

"Anyways, just be sure to guide her through her first day of school. she's never been to school, let alone out of this house so tomorrow might be very overwhelming to her. Even though I'm the one who came up with this idea of sending her to school, I am actually a bit worried of how she might respond to the change of environment. I wish I could be the one chaperoning her but I'm not in high school and not in her class. Can I count on you, Sasuke?"

It was for the first time, since Kagome died that Itachi came to Sasuke for help. If it was any other request, he wouldn't have a problem with that, heck he'd be happy that he brother actually needed him for something but since it concerned that pink haired girl he disliked so much, Sasuke refused.

"I'm no one's babysitter." Sasuke muttered glaring at Itachi. Itachi's look was emotionless for a moment and so was Sasuke's. they stared at each other for a while until Itachi finally gave him the old fake smile he always gave him.

"Well, have a good night, Sasuke." and with just that, Itachi walked away.

Sasuke felt a sudden stab in his stomach almost regretting what he just said. He didn't want his older brother acting that way toward him. He really wanted to stop him and apologize, but the pride he had was bigger than anything else.

"whatever." he muttered again and walk to his bedroom.

Sakura on the other hand was being tormented by what Sasuke told her earlier.

'You're disgustingly annoying, get out of my sight' She recalled. Those words short through her body like billions of arrows set of fire. And that look he gave her, that cold, icy hating look made her want to run away from him and ever ever ver see him again.

What did she do wrong? why is sasuke so mean to her? She was panicking. no one ever spoke to her that way since she came to the clan. No one ever ever looked at her that way. She hated being glared at, she hated being hated on. All she wants is everyone's approval, why is Sasuke not liking her. What did she do? What can she do about it?

Sakura had to find a way to fix whatever was going on with Sasuke. Sakura had to do something or else, she won't be at ease anymore.

The feeling to be unwanted, to be hated, to be resented was the last thing she wanted now. She thought she forgot about those feelings until now.

"Sakura! you're finally back!" Sakura heard and saw Anko and the rest of the servants She looked up and saw a huge poster in front of her with every servant smiling and clapping at her.

"Congratulations, sakura!" Anko said. "we're so proud you're going to school!"

"everyone..." Sakura smiled surprised and touched.

"you better do your best, you know? You're going to be the first one among us to go to school!" another servant said.

"congratulations!" someone else said

Sakura was smiling happy that everyone else was happy for her. They rejoiced and celebrated with her. She ate with them and joked with them, almost forgetting about Sasuke. She almost forgot about him but couldn't. The moment she saw Kimimaro enter the room was the moment everything came back to her. She remembers how much Kimimaro hated Sasuke, she remembered the fight he had with Sasuke, he remembered what Sasuke just told her.

her heart sank.

"I heard the big news," Kimimaro said later after the party had calmed down a bit. He smiled at her.

To Kimimaro, Sakura was the girl , the sister he never had. He loved her like his own sister. He appreciated her. He rarely smiled at anyone else just to sakura.

She was the only girl who managed to win through his heart. the only girl who talked to him when no one else would. She wanted to be his friend.

"yeah..." Sakura replied but there was no excitment in her tone. Kimimaro wondered why? sakura was always a cheerful girl, why now does it seem like she wasn't really looking forward to going to school.

"Say Kimimaro..." Sakura started and stared at him with despair and hurt in her eyes. He immediately panicked. One thing he hated more than Sasuke Uchiha was seeing his precious Sakura hurt.

"What's wrong Sakura?!"

"Do you think..." sakura began "Do you think I'm disgustingly annoying?"

Kimimaro was taken aback by that question. Why would she ever think that about herself, unless...unless...

"Who said that to you?" He glared. If someone ever dared said something so sinful to Sakura, he would make the person pay.

"well, do you?" Sakura asked.

"of course not, I never thought of you that way. You're not annoying and you're definetely far from being disgusting." Kimimaro said.

"really? you mean that?" sakura smiled

"Yeah, but Sakura...who said something like this to you?"

Sakura shook her head and hugged Kimimaro. "It doesn't matter anymore, if you think I'm not annoying, then it doesn't matter."

"No," Kimimaro gently pushed her away. "you still have to tell me so I can take care of him or her? was it a servant here? they're probably jealous of you, tell me who it is and I'll take care of that person."

Sakura shook her head. "It wasn't a servant, and please don't...it doesn't matter anymore."

It wasn't a servant? then it must be an Uchiha? who could have said something like that to her in the Clan?

"It was an Uchiha, wasn't it? who was it?" Kimimaro asked

"Kimimaro, it doesn't matter anymore...I feel so tired and I have to go to school tomorrow," she grinned and laughed at herself. She never thought about saying this ever in her life time. she was going to school.

She smiled and hugged Kimimaro and said good night to everyone else then rushed to her room.

Kimimaro was not really going to let it go now that he knows it was an Uchiha. He wasn't personally a big fan of them. He hated them so much and would find any excuse for to retaliate against them the reason why was still unknown. He didn't mind an Uchiha giving him glares, insults or talking down on him but having Sakura being picked on was another thing.

He had a clear idea of who it might be. The one he hated the most of all the Uchihas. Sasuke.

Kimimaro was not going to let that pass easily. He was going to pay for talking that way to Sakura.

As Sakura entered her room, she saw her school uniform folded on the bed and she grinned.

Eek! she squealed. Her first school uniform ever!

She loved it. It was white and navy blue, the skirt was a bit short but she didn't mind. She loved it, she loved it, she loved it! Oh good grace how she loved it!

She tried it on and tried different poses. A sad pose, a happy pose, a angry pose, an embarrassed posed. She fantasized again how her first day of school would be like, but then again, suddenly she remembered she was going to be in the same class and Sasuke Uchiha.

Her heart sank again and she remembered what he told her. She was afraid of Sasuke and hurt that he hated her for no reason.

She made her way to her bed and laid on it with very sad eyes. How unfortunate...

"I will stay as far as possible from him..." she mumbled...

Even if Kimimaro is said she wasn't annoying, she still believed a little bit in what Sasuke said, especially with that glare. He really scared her.

"I will stay as far as possible from him..." She thought again and drifted away in her sleep.

The next morning was almost like any morning in the servant mansion, Anko was the first to get up, which was usually around 4am in the morning. she'd get herself ready, eat her breakfast, shower, read the news paper and have a little time for herself before setting the morning alarm up to wake up everyone else at 5 am. Then everyone would have half an hour to get themselves ready and eat their breakfast before going to their work station at 6am.

Anko was responsible for the whole servant unit of the Uchiha. She was the one in charge of making sure the food unit served breakfast to the Uchiha temple by 7:30 and she was the one responsible for the preparation unit to bring out fresh clothes to each Uchihas by 8am, then also the electric unit, the animal unit, the caregiving unit, the gardening unit, the guarding unit, the helping unit, the volunteering unit, the farming unit, the cleaning unit, the training unit, she was responsible for everything and was a perfect at it.

Not ever, since she was put in charge has she ever received a complaint from any of the Uchiha. Even Madara Uchiha, the old grumpy old man never came to bother her. That was because she loved what she was doing. She was good at it and she was a perfectionist. she was strict, but tolerant. Not a complete dictator.

Her sub-servant feared and respected her and followed her lead. they ought to. They knew they always get rewarded for hard work and also knew what to expect when they were slacking. Anko was proud of herself, of what she has become. she was cool and smooth about everything until this morning at 5:30 am, when the servants were gathering to eat their breakfast and two unexpected people came.

Lord Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha.

Everyone got up and bowed to them, a bit surprised of their presence.

"L-Lord! Good morning! Good morning Itachi-Sempai!" Anko said

"Please, don't stop eating because of us." Itachi said with his trademark casual smile.

everyone bowed and returned to their food, but Anko didn't. What were they doing here? they never ever ever came to the servant mansion this early! What happened? Did one of the servant mess up yesterday? did the guards fell asleep on their job?

"Relax Anko," Lord Fugaku said noticing her tense body. "we're just here to have breakfast with our new school girl and wish her good luck."

ah, yes. Today was sakura's first day of school. She almost forgot about it.

"Okay, let me make something for you right away! please have a sit!'

"No anko, that's so kind of you to fix something special for us but we'll eat the same thing you guys are eating." Lord Fugaku said.

"may I sit next to you?" Uchiha said smiling at one of the female servants who was eating. She blushed and nodded and scooted over.

It was unbelievable to the servants. The Lord Fugaku and his son were eating breakfast with them. Something was wrong.

"Oh...where is Sakura?" Itachi asked scanning the long dining table but couldn't spot her.

Kimimaro also noticed she was not with them yet, which was odd. She is among the first to wake up and never misses breakfast. Was she still depressed about what that stupid Uchiha said to her?

Kimimaro stood up, "I'll go get her–"

"I'M READY!" Sakura suddenly barged in startled everyone. Kimimaro's heart nearly busted out of his chest.

Sakura was breathing deeply as if she has been working out.

Well, more or less. She couldn't sleep at night, she was way too excited for school and was doing her hair all night. She has no idea what kind of hairstyle she was going to wear on her first day of school, and she didnt have any make up. she wanted to look beautiful like all the models in the anime dramas! she wanted to be just like them. she stayed up all night, then shaved her whole entire body, sneaked into Anko's room, took her nail polish, did her nail and so many much things. it took her three hours to get ready. "Sakura...?" everyone was surprised of how she looked like.

She almost looked like a clown with the amount of lipstick she had on, the bad eyeliner, the mascara, her wild hair. it was too much for Itachi. he snickered.

"ah!" Sakura blushed embarrassed.

"sakura, goodness, you can't go to school looking like that! where did you get those make up from? is that my perfume you put on? " anko said annoyed.

"I'm sorry! I wanted to look the best for my first day of school."

"and that's how you call looking 'the best'?" Anko glared. "You look like a drunk prostitute! come on, let's fix you up!"

and then both of them disappeared in her room.

"geez..." Lord Fugaku said. "is she going to be okay on her own?"

Itachi wondered that. He was a bit worried, since his younger brother was not willing to help Sakura out. he became even more worried when he had a small conversation with Kimimaro yesterday night.

It was around ten pm, Itachi has fed Neko, the cat and let him out to play for the night when he noticed someone was waiting outside.

"Who's there?" he asked. Kimimaro came out.

"Of course you'd notice me," Kimimaro said. "You uchihas have a really creepy third sense."

Itachi already used to Kimimaro's hostility toward the Uchihas didn't really take his insult personally. The only reason why he let Kimimaro run his mouth like that was because he partly understood where his hatred toward the Uchihas was coming from, also there was the slight reason that Kimimaro was very fond of sakura and was very protective of her. those were the only reasons why Itachi never bothered ordering the execution of Kimimmaro even if he could right now.

"What do you want? It's past ten pm. shouldn't you be in bed just like all the servants?" Itachi said, his voice cool.

Kimimaro glared. "I'm waiting for your good for nothing brother to come out so I can beat the shit out of him for what he said to Sakura."

Again, Kimimaro was digging his own grave and saving his head at the same time. One thing Itachi hated was having anyone talk down about his family members. It really got to him, if Kimimaro hadn't mentioned Sakura, he'd be dead by now.

"What do you mean?" Itachi furrowed his eyebrows, his face now turning into a glare.

"Your brother said something really mean to her, and it made her upset. I don't care if that delinquent hates everybody..." Kimimaro dared to approach Itachi and grab the front of his shirt. Here he goes digging his own grave again. "If he hurts Sakura in any kind of way, I'll kill him." and here he saves his head again.

Within seconds, two guards came and grabbed Fugaku, one kneeling him in the stomach so he could fall and the other beating his back.

"We're deeply sorry, Itachi Sempai!" The guards said. "We–"

"No," Itachi said. "let him go."

The guards gave themselves questioning looks and obeyed. Itachi turned to Fugaku and said:

"I'll take care of it, but next time you talk about my brother like that again, I'm the one who will kill you with my own hands." he shot him a deadly glare sending chills into Fugaku's spine then left.

Since then, Itachi has been worried about how to make sure Sakura had a less stressful first day. He then decided to call Kabuto for a favor. Kabuto was one of the apprentices of Orochimaru, the Director of the Experiment Unit and also a teacher at the KHS. Kabuto was his teaching's assistant and helped out around the school in any way he could. He wouldn't mind chaperoning sakura on her first day of school.

"alright, here's our new Sakura!"Anko finally came out with a more decent looking Sakura.

her hair was fixed, her face had no make up on and her uniform was presentable. she was perfect. Simple, but beautiful.

Itachi smiled a bit, but his smile was painful. How he wished to see his real sister going to High school.

"You look beautiful, Sakura. Now come on, let's eat."

Sakura blushed and sat next to Itachi.

She was happy, she felt like home. Eating with everyone who loved her. It was the perfect meal. she couldn't ask for more.

The breakfast was delicious, yet very long. it was almost 6:30 am. everyone was half an hour behind their schedule.

"well Sakura, now let's walk you to your limo." Lord Fugaku said

"heh? limo?" Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.

"yes, limo. You're going to school in a limo." Itachi said.

"haha, that's not necessary, I can walk to school!" She said, "It'll be my morning work out!"

"No, the school is an hour away on foot and twenty minutes on a car drive." Lord Fugaku said.

"Now don't forget you back-pack." Itachi said handing her a reddish yet pinkish back pack. it was beautiful and had the Uchiha sign on it. Sakura blushed.

"well, it'll compliment your hair." Itachi said.

"..." Sakura didn't know what to say. The back-pack had the symbol of the Uchiha clan on it. That meant so much to her it meant that they were accepting her as their own...?

"Sakura, here's your lunchbox! I made sure I added extra strawberries for your snack" Anko said.

Sakura loved strawberries more than anything. If she could live off those, she would.

"and also..." Kimimaro said handind her a jacket. "carry this with you just in care you get cold..."

sakura smiled.

Everyone was being so nice to her, and sometimes she thinks she is dreaming.

"Thank you..."

"Well have a good first day of school Sakura!"

"thank you everyone!" she waved as she followed Itachi and Lord Fugaku out to the entrance of the clan.

There red cheeck and good feeling suddenly disappeared when she saw Sasuke Uchiha leaning against the wall of the door with his hands in his pockets with the usual stoic look.

"disgustingly annoying. get out of my sight." she remembered.

"heh..." she muttered looking away. her heartbit picking up.

"oh, Good morning sasuke." Lord Fugaku said.

Sasuke glanced at them a bit surprised. Why were they coming to say good morning to him so early before he went to school? since when-oh, never mind. That pink haired bitch again is with them.

"sakura, meet Sasuke. I've never seen you guys hang out together, so i assume you don't really know each other that well?"

Sakura's beating heart attempted to glance at Sasuke's face hoping that with people around, he wouldn't try to be mean as he was. She was wrong. The glare was not really there, but the same hating eyes were unashamly there, stabbing straight to her heart. she felt nauseous.

"Well the limo's here!" Lord Fugaku said.

Oh God, she was going to ride a limo with him? spend twenty minutes alone with him? no, no, no. she didn't even last five minutes with him yesterday, how can she last twenty minutes with his glares.

"Well sakura, get in." Itachi smiled at her.

"er..." No, not happening. "I really really want to walk! an hour is nothing for me, trust me! and i'm a fast walker! I bet i'll arrive at the same time as the limo does!" She managed to say.

"dont be silly," Itachi gently tugged her by the back of her shirt and pushed her in the limo and before closing the door, he gives her a reassuring look.

"You will be okay." Then he closes the door and turns to Sasuke who was already glaring at him.

"The bag-pack...that Kago–" Sasuke started but Itachi cut him off.

"Kagome's dead." silence fell. That was the first time Itachi brought Kagome's name since the funeral. Lord Fugaku was surprised as well. Itachi's voice was as dry and as stoic as his face. Staring dead into his brother's eyes.

"And I can't let this bag-pack go to waste. It suits Sakura better." he added bitterly, then smiled. "Have a good day at school, Sasuke-kun."

Then with that, Itachi walked back into the clan's residence, leaving Sasuke standing there. His hands were trembling, shaking in fear and anger. Yeah, he was sure of it...his brother hated him. Itachi still blames him for Kagome's death. The way he said she was dead...the way he said it to him was taunting, was painful...was emotionless...as if...as if it didn't mattered anymore...

Sasuke was really affected by Itachi's reaction and lord Fugaku could see that. he attempted to console sasuke by putting his hand on his shoulder but sasuke shrugged it off immediately with another glare.

Yeah, Sasuke had enough with his father as well. he just pretends that everything is alright and never tries to face the music. he had enough.

Lord Fugaku sighed and then muttered something. "have a great day in school, son. Take care of Sakura." then went back into the Uchiha residence as well leaving Sasuke alone outside and the limo waiting for him.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

In the limo, Sakura was seating across from Sasuke all the way in the corner as far as possible from him avoiding eye contact. She made herself as small as possible, She was like a cat, a cat who didn't want to have any thing to do with a human. her heart was beating so fast, and the cold atmosphere around her didn't make things simple. Sasuke was staring at the window, but not really staring. His face was cold, mean, angry and full of annoyance. There was nothing safe about him. Sakura felt like she was in a danger zone as if even if she breathed out loud, she was going to detonate Sasuke's bomb and kill her. well, hypothetically.

She just couldnt wait to get off of the limosine and away from him and his dark aura. ah yes, soon, in fifteen minutes or so, she will set foot into the most wonderful high school in the city! ah! she couldn' wait.

Sakura started to drift away and day dream, slowly forgetting the cold atmosphere she was in with Sasuke.

Sasuke on the other hand was burning in rage. Normally, angry people yell and rage out and break things to blow off their steams, but Sasuke didn't know how to 'Blow off steams" the way he handle his rage was quite dangerous. It was in silent, compressing everything in, making the atmosphere really cold and when anyone touches or speaks to him or even happen to be around while he was at this stage...well...may God have mercy on that unfortunate individual.

Sasuke was mad and hurt at Itachi's behavior. That was the meanest thing he's ever done to him since Kagome died.

'Kagome's dead' Sasuke replayed it in his head, as he greeted his teeth. The way he said it, and that emotionless expression on his face...just what the fuck...why did it hurt sasuke so much.

"hehe" Sasuke heard a small giggle and his head direct toward Sakura's direction. he glared at her. She was laughing, and smiling staring in to the air. she was in lala land.

Sasuke glared at the bag-pack next to her and glared at Sakura again.

That school bag didn't belong to her. it belonged to Kagome, how dare Itachi give Kagome's bagpack to that pink haired girl!

It was going to be a present from both of them, they both saved money and designed the bagpack just for Kagome as a present on her tenth's birthday and her graduation from elementary school. that was the present they both worked on so hard and now...he...he just fucking gives it away as a charity.

and that girl, what planet does she think she's in? she thinks everything revolves around her. She has no idea what this bag meant to the uchiha family she doesnt even deserve it. she's not an Uchiha, she's nothing. She's nothing...she's fucking pathetic.

Sasuke's anger just went directly toward Sakura. he glared intently at her, and her being oblivious of how much damage she is causing made him even angrier.

"You..." Sasuke muttered under his breath like an angry, agitated snake.

Sakura hearing someone speak suddenly came back to reality and looked at Sasuke's direction. His eyes were on her, gripping her soul.

She gulped, she wanted to look away but couldn't. Her breathing stopped for a moment, her mind was blank, all she felt was that she was a prey, not a scared cat anymore. She was a rat, a rat caught by an anaconda, a very hungry anaconda.

She began trembling when Sasuke stood up, not breaking eye contact with her. Sakura backed up, she was cornered and had nowhere to go. All she could do was tremble. She tried to speak up and tell him to please stop, she was scared but again, her voice disappeared. All strength she had seemed to disappeared.

Sasuke was slightly enjoy her reaction, her trembling body. He didn't miss the way she was shaking like a cold person close to hypothermia. he liked that sight of her, he the sight of her suffering and not smiling. He smirked and wanted to continue terrorizing her. He approached her as her back backed up against the seat, not having anywhere else to go. He then leaned toward her, and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, then slowly pull her down on the seat so now she was laying on the couch and not sitting anymore. Sasuke then leaned even more toward her, grabbing both her small hands in his big hands and holding her down, in case she struggles which he knew she wasnt going to but he loved the feeling of overpowering people. Sasuke's smirk grew as he watched the poor Sakura's body shake even more. her breath was held and he could tell and terror was in her eyes. Real, pure terror.

Yes, she was not thinking about happy thoughts anymore. Not everything is green anymore. Sasuke kept on glaring and then, with a taunting almost haunting sound, he leaned his face closer to her face, then his mouth leaned toward her ears and he took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of her hair which he didn't hate.

"I hate you." He said.

Sakura on the other hand was terrified. Dark memories that she thought were locked away forever came back as Sasuke intensely glared at her and pinned her down on the couch. she remembered the man, the man who started at her with the same evil look and who hurt her...she remembered all of that and tears started going down her face. She remembered everything.

Sasuke, after whispering those three words in her ears glanced at her to enjoy her reaction, but it was when he saw tears in her eyes that he suddenly stopped and snapped out of it.

Miraculously, his anger toward her vanished as he saw tears in her eyes. There was nothing more he hated then seeing a girl cry. It didn't matter who the girl was, he hated seeing girls cry. It reminded him of so much, of his crying sister, of his crying mother...of all the heartbreaking moments.

A slight guilt suddenly took over him. He looked away avoiding eye-contact with her and then got off to sit back to where he was before, far away from her glancing at

Sakura's body who was still laying on the couch, still trembling, still teary, still traumatized.

He didn't mean to have her go in this extreme state. He just really wanted to wipe the smile off her face, he didn't mean to leave her in that state and he didn't know what to do.

Apologize? no that was out of the question, Sasuke Uchiha never, apologizes. It didnt matter how wrong he was, he will never ever apologize to anyone.

What to do next, go comfort her? That was so unlike him, he wouldn't know wha to say or what to do anyways, he wasn't the type to comfort people, plus he'd look like a bipolar sadist if he did that.

Maybe it would be best to just leave her alone.

Sasuke then stopped staring at her and then looked at the window, deciding to ignore her. They were almost at KHS anyways, as soon as the car stopped, he was going to be out.

sakura was slowly regaining her composure after sasuke left her alone.

She understood now that Sasuke Uchiha really hated her and was an evil person. Sasuke Uchiha brought her back into the memories she almost forgot...she understood now of what danger she was in being around this dark person.

She did not want to gain his trust or approval anymore. She did not want to try to be on his good side anymore. All she wanted to do was get away from him as much as possible.

Even if it meant not going to the same school as him...even if it meant not even coming in the Uchiha temple. she would do anything, anything to get away from him.

The limo stopped finally and Sasuke made a last glance to Sakura to check if she was okay. She was not laying on the couch anymore. She sat down, and was looking down on the floor, still shaking. He felt bad, but didn't attempt to do anything about. Instead, he walked out and like always, annoying girls were waiting for him screaming his name. He was used to the attention at his school. He was an Uchiha and all the Uchihas were feared and respected and looked up to. They owned the most powerful company in the city. They were very respected families.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Sasuke heard his best friend call him. Naruto Uzumaki, probably the only person he ever really talks to. "Eh? Itachi, what are you doing here?" Naruto said as well and Sasuke's heart stopped.

What? What is Itachi doing here? why? he's not supposed to be here and definitely not at this moment.

Itachi didn't really plan to come to the school this early but when Kabuto told him he was not going to be able to make it to school today, he decided to cancel all of his plans and head to the school. From the Uchiha residence, he rushed into his car and sped as fast as he could to arrive before the limo did. He was ten minutes early and patiently waited for the limo to arrive. He didn't really want to cancel his important appointments with his mother, his doctor, his classes in college, today was a busy day for him and he had to get a lot done but he was the one who put Sakura in this situation by sending her to school and the girl was so helpful to him with the Uchiha company's new formulas. he owed it to her to at least help her first day of school go smoothly.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke's voice was a bit shaky. Itachi regonized that tone in his voice. It was always when he did something bad and wasn't expecting to be caught that he had that slight soft tone in his voice.

"I'm here for Sakura," Itachi said suspiciously and looked at the limo. something was not right.

Sakura, on the other hand had no idea that Itachi was outside, she slowly grabbed her bag-pack and put on the grey jacket Kimimaro gave her earlier. She was getting cold.

Her intentions were to leave the limo and walk away from everyone and never ever come back ever again. she didn't want to feel scared anymore like she just did. she just wanted to run away from all that.

Sakura stepped out of the car and made her way out not even paying attention to the crowd that was staring at the two brother.

"Sakura," Itachi said relieved to see her. Sakura raised her head up and stared and saw Itachi, yeah...her savior. her angel.

Sakura forgot about running away, all she wanted was comfort, all she wanted was to feel safe. she unashamedly ran toward him and hugged him so tight, startling Itachi. He was even more concerned when she slowly started to sob.

"I don't want to go to school...I don't want to stay here..." she whispered. "please get me out of here..." she said between her sob.

Itachi then glared at Sasuke, who couldn't really face any of them.

"What did you do to her?" Itachi glared and snapped. Sasuke's heart was become more and more heavy. he wasn't used to his brother being this mad at him. he didn't know what to say.

"..."

"Uh..." Naruto butted in. "What's going on over here? who's the cute girl?"

Sakura glanced at the blonde haired boy and then burried her face in Itachi's chest even tighter. She was embarrassed when she realized she was making a big scene.

"Please...Itaci-kun...please get me out of here..." she muffled.

Itachi's glare never broke from Sasuke when he answered to her. "Okay, I'll take you home."

Sasuke simply stared at the floor as he felt Itchachi and Sakura walking away from them.

Itachi the opened the front door of his car and let Sakura stay in. He then closed it in and walked back towars Sasuke, his glare intensifying.

He had it with his childish behavior He didn't know anything about Sakura, yet out of jealousy he was hurting her. His intension was to go at him, yell and make him regret making Sakura cry, but that would be making a scene. He didn't want others knowing about the quarrels between the Uchiha brothers. it was not decent.

Slowly, Itachi's glaring face slowly faded into a kinder expression. When he finally got closed to Sasuke, he put his hand on his shoulder and gave him the usual fake smile.

"Have a great day at school sasuke." then he whispered slowly "We'll talk later."

Sasue's heart skipped a beat.

Itachi then turned around and greeted Naruto.

"Good morning, Naruto."

"uh...sure...yeah...good morning." Narto said to Itachi a bt awakwardly. He knew something was going on between those two today. Naruto knew sasuke and Itachi's relationship changed since the death of Kagome, but today something was off. It was almost as id it got worse. Why? because of the pink haired girl?

"How are your parents, I haven't seen them lately. I've been so busy working at the company..."

Naruto grinned at Itachi. He was very close to the Uzumaki family and helped them a lot uprise into a strong company.

"haha, they're fine. they've bueen really busy lately, but I'm sure they'll like your visit though. I'll be sure to tell them you said hi."

Itachi smiled. "well you have a good day too."

He then got into his car and glanced at Sakura who was still shaking and crying. He was surprised and a bit pained by that. He never saw in that state before, heck he barely sees her cry. The only reasons she used to cry was when she got a bruise or laughed really really hard, never because someone hurt her. He felt so bad and so responsible. It was his fault. he was the one who wanted to send her to school so bad and now she's in this horrible state.

"There...there..." He said, wrapping his arms around her, comforting her.

Minutes laters, Sakura stopped crying.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry for not going to school...I'm just really, scared."

"Why is that, Sakura? Did Sasuke hurt you?" Itachi asked.

"I..." Sakura didn't want to cause trouble for Sasuke, she just wanted to forget about all this. "I just want to go home..."

Itachi wondered if it was a good idea to take her home in this state. His father was still home and would be very worried and even angrier at Sasuke, and it will create even more scene, and get Sakura even more upset, also Kimimaro, if Kimimaro sees Sakura in this state, Itachi was sure he was going to wreck havoc.

"Sakura, how about we go get ice cream?" He proposed.

Sakura was surprised and felt immediately better at the request. Ice cream with Itachi? why not?

"Okay..." shee said.

Itachi smiled and drove to the nearest ice cream shop.

They had ice cream and Sakura's mood lightened up a bit.

"Thank you, Itachi-kun." She attempted a smile.

"what did Sasuke do to you?" Itachi asked, now serious.

Sakura didn't want to answer. She just wanted to forget.

Talking about what Sasuke did will leading to explaining the whole reason why she is upset and bring back upsetting memories.

"Sakura..." Itachi started and Sakura stared back. She saw the gentle look on his face, it calmed her. Itachi was so kind and so handsome, that's why she loves him so much.

"I need you to trust me, talking about things that make you feel bad to the ones you trust ease the burden and the pain that you're carrying inside all by yourself." Itachi started.

"I need you to trust me and tell me what's wrong so you don't have to go through the pain all alone." Itachi continued. "Sakura, tell me everything that's been hurting you..."

sakura wanted to as well. She believed Itachi's words. She never thought of talking about what has been bothering her to make her feel better. She thought keeping it to herself and never ever recalling in it would make her feel better...

"It's a long story..." Sakura told Itachi.

Itachi nodded. "I got all day"

Then Sakura gave in.

"You know the Haruno Clan is a clan mainly a clan for woman to be given up to other powerful clans when they reach the age of maturity and are ready to become wives...right?" Sakura began.

"Yeah..." Itachi said not really liking the way the Haruno Clan made their money.

Yes, it was a clan just for females, very pretty females. They were raised to become wives of other powerful males...they were perfect, obedient, and beautiful...but Itachi was never fond of that clan. He thought it was just wrong for those women to be brought up just to be married to people they don't even know. "Yeah, you were part of them."

"Yes," sakura confirmed. "I was...and they kicked me out of the clan thinking I was tainted."

"tainted?" Itachi asked.

Sakura's eyes lowered and her face saddened.

"It was one night, there was a sick man who fainted in our front door and we felt bad and decided to take care of him...he was...he was very old and very weird for some reason...I was in charge of changing his wet towel every night since his fever wasn't going away...he was very creepy toward me and I didn't like it at all...one night when i was alone with him, he...he..." she began shaking. Itachi gasped shocked, knowing exactly what she meant.

He didn't want her to continue the story anymore. He understood what happened to her, that man raped her...how cruel. Sakura was just 12 years old back then...How could someone do such cruel thing to a child. How...sinful. Itachi felt so horrible, he never thought that was the reason why Sakura was kicked out of her clan. It made sense, she wasn't a virgin anymore so she was no use to be taken cared of. No man would want to marry her when she grew up and she was going to be a burden taken care of...so her own clan, her own parents...got rid of her. How cruel.

"he...pushed me on the bed and tried to..." Sakura started but Itachi didn't want her to continue anymore. it was too painful to hear.

"It's okay Sakura, you don't need to continue anymore." Itachi interrupted. "I know what happened next," he gave her a sad look and then approached her and hugged her. "I'm sorry this happened to you..."

Sakura wasn't finished with her story, didn't finish and it seemed like Itachi came up with his own conclusions.

"They kicked you out because that man did something bad to you, right?"

Sakura looked away blushing not knowing what to say. Will Itachi look at her differently now that he came up with those conclusions...will he look at her differently, not wanting to have anything to do with her anymore now that he thinks she's not pure anymore?

"I'm sorry." Itachi said and sakura gasped looking at him. "They have no idea what they're missing out on you Sakura, I will never think less of you no matter what happens to you."

Sakura's heart beat again, her face blushing even more. Itachi still accepts her as she is even after all this?

"Thank you...thank you Itachi." she said hugging him make. Yeah, her love for Itachi grew even bigger.

Itachi too felt better than she wasn't sad anymore, but then he thought of sasuke.

"Wait," he gently pushed her away. "Why did Sasuke made you remember all this? did he try anything on you?"

It was so unlikely of Sasuke to do anything perverted. It wasn't the sasuke he knew...but yet again...he's grown so far away from him...maybe he's changed.

"N-no." sakura blushed. "he didn't...he just really scared me...he got too close and gave me very mean looks...that's why...I got so scared. He didn't try anything on me."

"I see," Itachi said almost relieved. still, he didn't like the fact that sakura had to go back to such painful memories because of his brother's immature acts.

"don't worry he won't bother you again. I'll make sure of that, and you don't have to go back to school if you don't want to, come on, let's go home and talk to my father."

at those words Sakura frowned. No, face Uchiha Sama and tell him she didn't want to go to school anymore? He gave her such big opportunity and believed in her and trusted her and invested in her and just because his son scared the crap out of him...no no absolutely no! Uchiha Sama would be so disappointed!

"n-no! that's okay, i'll go back." sakura said.

"hm?" Itachi was doing this on purpose. he knew exactly that sakura would never do anything to upset his father. he just wanted to make sure she really wanted to go back to school on her own. "are you sure, you don't have to go back if you don't want to."

"n-no, I want to. I really do! I want to make Uchiha-Sama proud! I'll work hard, i'll study hard! I promise! I wont be scared of anything anymore!" Sakura said.

Itachi smiled and nodded.

"Ah, that's great but you still have to go home today. You already missed three hours of school, and school finishes in two hours. you'll start fresh tomorrow, okay?" Itachi said.

"Okay," Sakura nodded and they got in the car. sakura fell asleep immediately. That's right, she didn't sleep much because she was overly excited for her first day of school, now that all stress is gone, she was completely tired. she was going to be out for a while. Itachi smiled at her sleeping figure.

She reminded him so much of Kagome...

Sasuke on the other hand was stressed out as hell. Itachi was mad at him because of that stupid girl...and worst of all Itachi came to the school just for her, just for her.

Yeah...he remembered Itachi asked him to take care of her and since he refused, Itachi decides to cancel out his whole entire schedule just for that girl? Just to what extent will he go for her? Why did he care so much?

"eh, sasuke, you still haven't told me about that cute pink haired girl from earlier..." naruto asked during their lunch breaks.

"eh? a new girl? where?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, I've heard the rumors from other girls, I wasn't sure if it was true..." Tenten said.

Sasuke was getting annoyed. he hated going to lunch with Naruto and naruto's friends. he didn't really like any of them. They all just slowly one by one decide to hang out with them since Naruto was so loud and strong willed.

Shikamaru, shino, Hinata, Neji, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Tenten, and lee. To Sasuke, they were nothing but annoying people who wanted to fit in. He rarely talk to them, but always ends up eating lunch with them because wherever he sits, Naruto follows him and more come. He wouldn't mind just eating with Naruto, him alone was annoying but the rest of them were too much.

Shikamaru was a good for nothing lazy bum. He was incredibly smart, a genius you might even say. he was in all his Honors class but is always slacking because he is just so lazy and thinks everyone else is a drag.

Then there was that annoying Ino, that girl who is so obsessed with the way she looks and trying to get every guy to bang her. she was a royal slut and became a bit clingy with Sasuke since that time when came to Naruto's party and ended drinking too much and slept with her. That was a year ago and he didn't really mean anything serious with her. he didn't have feelings for her and never will...Sasuke stopped caring about having feelings for girls since it was the reason why Kagome was dead anyways...He felt nothing for Ino and never would...but that never stopped her from always been around him almost 24/7

Then there was Choji, Sasuke didn't know much about him, well...he was just this fat boy who knew nothing but food. He was very close to Shikamaru and also followed him just about anywhere.

then there was Tenten, another girl Sasuke fucked a while ago. She might have been the first girl he fucked. That was when he was 13, again at a party. He got high, wanting to forget everything, the pain, the darkness, everything in his heart. He got high with her and then they had sex. None of them ever talked about it since it didn't mean anything to them. Sasuke just wanted to be distracted and forget about everything, Tenten too had her reasons, which Sasuke didn't know, or cared. he didn't really care much about her and never thought of her as a friend.

Next was Hinata, a stalker. Not his stalker, but Naruto's. it was obvious to everyone but Naruto that Hinata was madly in love with him. She was anywhere he was. She was weird, quiet and shy and a sissy. Sasuke found her even more annoying because she was a Hyuuga. The uchiha's Rival clan and company. they were also a chemical company and almost as powerful as the Uchihas. almost.

Next was Neji, Neji who was also a Hyuuga. he was Hinata's cousing and was just as arrogant as Sasuke and very smart. he was also in Sasuke's honor classes and was a very close friend of Naruto.

Then was lee, another friend of Naruto's. He was annoying and weird. He wasn't as smart as Neji, and Shikamaru and yet he managed to be in their honor's class due to his hard work. He was a lot like naruto. Sasuke found him annoying too.

Then was Shino. he was too quiet, too creepy and loved philosophy. Sasuke didn't know him much. Shino just seems to tag along whenever Hinata went.

Then was Kiba...one of the most annoying ones. He was nothing but a perv who loved attentions from girls. he was just as annoying as Naruto and lee, if not twice. the only reason why he was in the honor's class was because his parents knew the principal. Or so it seemed...Like the others, Sasuke didn't care much about him. they were all annoying, good for nothing annoying brats.

"So Sasuke? who is that girl?" Naruto asked again.

sasuke looked at Naruto a bit annoyed, now everyone wanted to know.

"No one." He replied.

"You're so mysterious, Sasuke!" Ino said an blushed.

"Why are you always worked up over Sasuke, huh? it's so annoying. you're such a drag!"

Shikamaru said at Ino.

"Shut up, shikamaru!"

"Wait so you're saying that girl was just imaginary?" Lee said

"eh! no I definetely saw that girl! she was pink haired and she came out oh sasuke's limo!" Naruto argued.

"I've never seen or heard anyone from the Uchiha Clan with pink haired..." Shino said and continued. "and no one has ever seen a pink haired girl in this school, so you must still be high from yesterday's party."

Naruto shot glares at Shino. "shut up! I don't smoke like you do! and I definitely saw her, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke was very annoyed with everyone. It was too loud and he was not in the mood to deal with them so he got up.

"huh? sasuke, where are you going?" Naruto asked but sasuke didn't reply. today was not really his day.

He then decided to go to a calmer place. The library.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here at lunch time." A female voice asked.

The girl Sasuke used to love...the girl who used him, who hurt him, who manipulated him.

Karin.

Yeah, that's right it was her. she was a grade higher than Sasuke, beautiful long red hair that he used loved so much. Ah yes, he has a crush on he since first saw her in middle school. She helped him with a homework problem in such a smart way. Sakura was very fond of her back then. he then decided to hire her as his tutor, to spend more time with her and the more time he spent with Karin, the more he fell for her. she was so mature, she wasn't like the other girls in the school. Sasuke then learned few things about Karin. They shared common activities like going hiking. Sasuke asked her to go hike with him when he found out she liked hiking as well and she accepted, he felt so happy and got himself ready for the hiking only to be ditched...13 times. Karin never bothered showing up and always made excuses. He never gave up on the hope of going hiking with her and it costed his sister's life.

karin never came to even one of his dates...and to realize that she didnt really care about him had to cost his sister's life.

Even after Kagome's death, Sasuke hoped that at least she would feel bad for never coming to the dates. all She replied when Sasuke told her his sister passed away was.

"My condolences." then she left. She didnt even bothered showing up to the funeral even though she was invited. she simply didn't care and Sasuke realized it now.

He realized that girls were nothing but users, heartbreakers.

He didnt really hate Karin or blamed her for Kagome's death. He only blamed himself for being so blind to what was most important. His sister.

He stopped coming to the tutoring sessions with Karin and gradually stopped talking to Karin all at once.

She was now a senior and he was a junior. Once in a while they would bump into each other's at the library, like today.

"do you have any exam soon in one of your classes? do you need help with anything?" Karin asked again.

Karin enjoyed tutoring and helping people. that was all there was to her. She never had feelings for Sasuke and deeply wasn't very fond of the Uchihas but never dared say it out loud.

"I'm fine." Sasuke replied coldly, opening his chemistry book. Karin sat next to him.

"hey, tell me something." Karin said. Sasuke was surprised. She never really talked to him either anymore since he stopped. all she ever did was ask if he needed help and then leave.

"That girl who was in the limo with you," she started. "what's her name?"

her again? why? why the fuck was everyone really curious about her? literally every fucking one!

"Why do you care?" Sasuke retorted.

"well, I don't really...she just looks very familiar." Karin answered. "Is she a family member from abroad? I've never seen her around, yet she looks so familiar..."

Now Sasuke was curious. He really wanted to know more about Sakura and why the fuck everyone cared so much about her.

"What's her name?" Karin asked again.

Sasuke didn't really know. Sakuya? Sanouya? Sandra? Seska? He never really paid attention to what people called her since he hated her so much. He didn't want to sound like an idiot telling Karin he didn't know.

"It's really none of your business." He said getting up and walking away. He'd had it with this day. he just wanted to go home and sleep this day off.

he wanted to call his chauffeur and go home, but instead he decided to walk home and get some fresh air and kill time.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

An hour and a half later, Sasuke was home. he made his way toward his room but someone was waiting for him as expected.

Itachi.

Honestly, he didn't care anymore about what he was going to say. He knew he was going to reprimand him about Sakura and honesly, he didnt care anymore. he just wanted to sleep. He was tired.

"How was your day, Sasuke?" Itachi asked with a smile on his face.

"Good..." sasuke said wanting to make the conversation short.

"I ended up visiting mother today after all." Itachi said.

Sasuke wasn't really surprised. Of course he would. He always visits their traumatized mother at the hospital.

"she finally spoke." Itachi added and Sasuke gasped. This was surprising. She spoke? She freaking spoke? his mother hasn't said a word since Kagome died...and now she finally spoke? How he wished he was there when that happened.

"the first thing she asked was you." Itachi added.

Sasuke regretted not ever paying visits to is mother. He regretted all this time he never paid visit to her.

"r-really?" Sasuke whispered. Itachi nodded with a smile. Sasuke didnt return the smile, but his face showed contentment. that was the best news, they best thing he's heard in a while.

"You should come visit her next week." Itachi said walking away. Sasuke was definetely going to visit his mother next week. He was definetely going to...

"I almost forgot to add," Itachi stopped and turned back to his brother. "Kimimaro Fugaku will be attenting school with you and Sakura starting tomorrow. He'll be watching over Sakura."

His mood finally dropped. Just what the hell...her again?

"Why is everyone so obssessed with her?" Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows now really annoyed.

"Who is she really?" Sasuke was determined now to know what the deal was with he girl. "why is everyone so attached to her? Why are you going to such an extent just for her. She's not just a servant working here is she? who is she? what's her deal?"

Itachi stared at Sasuke for a while and smiled. well...he wasn't expecting that reaction from Sasuke...it was still better than having him get mad and jealous and childish. This time, he really wanted to know more about sakura. That was an improvement.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno." Itachi said walking away. "If you want to know more about her, ask her yourself."

Sasuke glared at the back of his brother's and went back to his room.

Sakura Haruno, huh? She was an Haruno? Harunos...the virgin whorehouse? sasuke knew a little about them. But why is an Haruno working as a servant in the Uchiha family? why? what happened? was she being prepared for marriage? what the heck, it didn't make sense. He was too tired to think. He went to be early.

It was 6:30 in the morning, Kimimaro was already dressed and with his uniform on. He walked out of the servant's mansion and headed out to the entrance of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke was already there, waiting. He glared at him unashamedly. he hated him so much and wasn't afraid of showing it.

Yes, Kimimaro was going to take great pleasure at protecting Sakura from anyone who tries to harm her. That was Itachi's orders right? that was the only reason he was starting school with her. He wouldn't hesitate beating the shit out of Sasuke Uchiha over and over again if he made the wrong move. Even if he glared or offended her in anyway, Kimimaro was going to charge at him.

"You're here early." Sasuke told him. It seems like he was waiting for him to come.

Kimimaro gave him a glare and spat on the floor, ticking Sasuke off.

Sasuke wasn't fond of Kimimaro either. He had no idea why that low life good for nothing hated him in the first place but he hated him even more for his lack of respect. Sasuke was an Uchiha and all the Uchihas must be respected. Kimimaro never showed any sign of respect. But still, it was too early for Sasuke to get all worked up by this kid's attitude. He ignored his behavior.

"Before you start school, I mean to tell you...don't get in my way." he glared.

"Ha, your brother said the same thing...I told him the same exact thing: don't get in my way or Sakura's way and you'll be fine."

Sasuke glared at him annoyed.

This kid was a real jerk. Again, Sasuke didn't want to get worked today like he did yesterday. he wanted to have a good day.

They both were silent since then not saying a word to each other's.

Sakura on the other hand was running late again. She over slept for almost 15 hours. Anko had to wake her up, yeah it was a very loud unpleasant morning if Anko er wakes you up. She would make you go through hell.

After yelling at her, making her do countless shores, and yelling at her again, Anko finally let her go and was able to finally go catch up the limo.

She wanted to go say good morning to Itachi kun and Uchiha Sama before leaving, but it seemed like she didnt have enough time. left.

Darn it...

she finally showed up to the limo minutes before and she sees Sasuke there of course...her heart sank a bit, and she tried to avoid eye contact, but then she saw Kimimaro, in the KHS uniform.

"Ki-kimimaro! What are you doing here? what are you doing in those uniforms!?" she ran to him.

Kimimaro smiled at her. "Good morning to you too, Sakura."

Sakura stopped. Oh how rude, she was so focused at not talking to Sasuke at all that she forgot her manners.

She then bowed toward sasuke. "G-Good morning, Sasuke-kun!"

then smiled at Kimimaro. "Good morning!"

"Sakura, you dont have to greet that guy." Kimimaro said.

"what are you doing here anyway?" Sakura said changing the conversation.

"I'm going to school with you" he said

"heh?" Sakura couldnt believe her ears.

"That's so cool! I'm so happy! I wont feel so lonely anymore! ah today is going to be a better day! I know it! ah Kimimaro! I'm so happy you're going to school with me! hahah! this is going to be great! ah! Uchiha-Sama is such a great person! ah!"

Sakura was loud and excited and couldnt shut up. She was really excited.

"d-don't get so worked up about this..." Kimimaro said.

Sasuke noticed Sakura's behavior was back to normal. Even though he didn't like her annoying, loud behavior, but he was kind of content she wasn't at the same state he left her yesterday.

"anyways, let's get in the car!" Kimimaro said taking Sakura's hands in his and leading her toward the car.

Sasuke noticed it and now realized those two were really close. Everyone was close to that Sakura Haruno.

He entered the limo rght after them and they were on their way to school.

Peace and quiet, those were his favorite things in the world and now he couldnt even get any of them.

Sakura was hysterical with Kimimaro talking about everything and nothing, and Kimimaro a bit overwhelmed by her energy was asking her to calm down. It was loud and too full in that limo to Sasuke. He really hated the fact that he had to go to school with those annoying low lives. He's definitely going to get his own car next time.

They arrived to school, sasuke was so glad. he could finally get away from those weirdos.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" some girls said as he came out. He was used to the usual greeting and attention he got everyday, he simply ignored them.

"Sasuke! hey!" Naruto said, always waiting for Sasuke to come so they can both go to class together.

Then Naruto sees two other people getting out. Yeah, again, it was the pink haired girl. This time it was for sure, he wasn't crazy!

"ah! it's you! it's the cute girl again!" Naruto rushed toward them and grinned at Sakura.

"hey, you! hi! hi!"

Kimimaro and Sakura were a bit startled by the attention.

"Um...hi" Sakura said shyly.

"You're cute!" Naruto said with a grin.

"eh?" Sakura blushed and Kimimaro glared.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Over my dead body!" Kimimaro thought getting in front of Sakura. "She isn't allowed to date. Her focus is only on school." He said to Naruto.

"eh? who are you anyways, you weren't here yesterday." Naruto said in a nonchalant voice.

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji who were walking to the school saw Naruto and Sasuke as well, then the new pink haired girl.

"So Naruto wasn't high when he saw that girl, huh?" Shikamaru said walking toward Naruto, Kimimaro and Sakura.

"eh! Shikamaru, Ino, Choji!" Naruto said

"New students, do you guys have food?" Choji said

"Pink hair, you're prettier than I imagined." Ino said smiling at them. "Hi, I'm Ino. Sasuke's girlfriend."

Sakura blushed as those people were being friendly to her. She wasn't used to other people other than the clan.

"Um..." She hid behind Kimimaro.

"Huh?" Ino said.

Kimimaro was a bit annoyed by all the attention as well.

"Well don't overwhelm us all at once," he said annoyed.

"who are you anyways?" Naruto asked annoyed, then turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, who're they?"

"..." Sasuke stared at them. Sakura and Kimimaro. he didn't like the friendly welcome they suddenly got from his classmates. he then smirked and knew if he told them who they were, their values and interrests would be dropped.

"Servants..." Sasuke replied. "They work for the Uchiha Clan."

Kimimaro glared at Sasuke. He hated being called a "servant" of the Uchihas.

"No way!" Ino said. "Why are they going to school with you then? they're servants...aren't servants supposed to...only work at the residence?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Charity from my father, I guess." then walked away.

Sasuke's comrades were a bit taken aback that servants were going to school.

"Well...if that's the case then..." Ino started. "I have don't have to worry about rivalry." Then she smiled and came closer to Sakura.

"We can be friends, as long as you don't get in the way of me and Sasuke."

Sakura was a bit surprised. Get in the way of her and Sasuke? She didn't have any feelings for Sasuke...not in a million years.

"I have no intention to." She looked away.

"ah! that's great then! what's your name?" Ino said.

"Sa-Sakura." she smiled. Ino seemed very nice. "It's nice to meet you...all"

Shikamaru and Choji smiled as well, they had no problem becoming friends with servants. It was weird at first, but whatever. They seemed nice, and like Sasuke said, the Uchihas were doing charity work.

"Yeah," Naruto grinned. "What classes do you guys have? maybe we have the same class!"

Kimimaro took out his schedule, which was identical to Sakura's since he was going to be the one watching out for her.

"Honors Physics with Kakashi Sensei." Kimimaro said.

The rests were shocked.

Honors Physics? why...are they in a honors class...only the smartest are in Honors class...Choji and Ino weren't in that class.

"What? are you sure it's honors?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, all our classes are honors." Kimimaru replied.

"eh? both of you?" Ino said.

"Wow that's awesome! all my classes and Neji's are honors too! you guys must be pretty smart." Naruto said.

"Wow, I'm jealous of you, Sakura. all your classes are with Sasuke...I only have two classes with him. Gym and study hall...that's all."

"oh...I'm sorry...we can switch classes if you want." Sakura offered. she had no desire to be in the same class as Sasuke and if it was going to please Ino to be with Sasuke,then so be it. Ino will like her even more. She'll be killing two stones with one bird. She thought.

"Hahahaha!" Ino giggled. "You're so cute Sakura, unfortunately, it doesn't work that way. we can't just chose whatever class we please. We have to be really smart to be in advanced classes like you. but don't worry, next year I will definetly be in an honor's class."

The bell rang.

"Ah, we're let. let's go, guys!" Naruto said and Sakura and Kimimaro gave each other's one last look and shrugged before following Shikamaru and Naruto.

Kimimaro was a bit nervous that he was put in an Honors class. He knew sakura was a genius, but he wasn't. Yes, he was smart, incredibly smart...but not Honors material. He's not the type to go to the extreme for something...Sheesh, he was going to have to study three times harder keep up with her.

"Hey, you guys must be lucky being with Sasuke all the time, I bet he's a fun guy when he's at home." Naruto said.

Kimimaro and Sakura gave each other's a very sarcastic look.

"Y-yeah..." Sakura said. Only if Naruto knew.

"Here we are!" Naruto said opening the door wide.

Everyone in the classroom gave their attention to Naruto, Shikamru, Kimimaru and Sakura.

Sasuke who was already in the class, was surprised to see Sakura and Kimimaro in his class. Why were they in honors? Anger started to build up. How the heck did they end up in Honors anyways? is Itachi doing all this just to piss him off or something? why the heck are those servants in his Honors class, his elite class.

"Naruto, Shikamaru...you're both late." Kakashi Sensei said, stating the obvious.

"S-sorry, Kakashi, we were a bit distracted by the new students!" Naruto said putting the blames on Sakura and Kimimaro.

"eh...ah...new students." Kakashi Sensei said as Sakura and Kimimaro entered. "I have been expecting you guys since yesterday...well, at least one of you...anyways, I'm glad you're here today." Then Kakashi sensei stood from his office and walked closer to Kimimaro and Sakura.

"It's very nice to meet you guys." Then he turns to the class and back to the two new students.

"Well, why don't you present yourselves to the class?"

"I'm Kimimaro Kaguya." Kimimaru said.

"sakura...I'm sakura Haruno." sakura said as well then smiled. "Nice to meet you all."

"Well, okay now that you present yourselves, class get up. I'm going to assign seats now."

"Eh?" Naruto said.

"That is especially because of you, Naruto." Kakashi glared. "all you do is talk in class and harass Sasuke...seriously, I'm starting to think you have deeper feelings for Sasuke."

The class started laughed and Naruto turned red.

"alright, let's see..." Kakashi said as everyone got up.

Sasuke wasn't really excited for the change of seats. He had a feeling it had to do with sakura and Kimimaro. Something was telling him he was going to end up seating next to one of them. damn it.

Kimimaro as well was thinking the same thing. He didn't want Sakura to seat next to Sasuke, it would make her nervous. Even though he knows Sasuke is not dumb enough to harm her in public, he still wasn't fond of the idea. He didn't want Sakura seating next to Naruto either, he thought of him as a creep who would try to hit on Sakura.

Don't get him wrong, he doesn't like sakura that way...he is just a very overprotective friend/ brother.

Sakura on the other hand was hoping to sit next to a girl. She was happy that Ino liked her. Sakura really didn't have any female friends and seeing Ino so beautiful, so joyous and so girlie made Sakura want to be friends with as many girls as possible.

"Well... Let's see Sai and Hinata. Neji and Tenten. Naruto and Sakura. Kiba and Neji. Shino and Kankuro. Sasuke and Kimimaro. Shikamaru and Tamari. Lee and Gaara and well, Sai...you can just squeeze in with whoever you want."

Kimimaro and Sasuke glanced at each other's, then glared. They were both not looking foward to this change in seat. But Kimimaro was relieved Sakura didn't have to sit with him. That was better than nothing.

"Okay now, go sit wherever you'd like with your partner."

Then everyone obeyed. Sasuke and Kimimaro sat the back of the class, since it was where Sasuke sat at first. None of them spoke to one another.

sakura and Naruto sat at the front sit.

"eh sakura, i'm so happy I'm sitting next to a cute girl like you!"

Sakura smiled a bit flustered.

"Thank you..." It was for the first time a guy flirted with her. She wished it was Itachi though...

"You can look in my notes and copy my homeworks if you're having trouble, in exchange let me take you out for to eat ramen. whatta say?"

"er...no thank you...I don't like ramen." she said politely.

"Okay class, back to lesson. We're reviewing for our exams which is in two weeks, Kimimaro, Sakura. You can come for extra help if you need to or borrow notes from your classmates." then to the class. "Alright, we'll work on three very difficult problems today. Each problem, you'll all have 15 minutes to work on it and answer it. Use your notes, your homework or anything if you need to. When you're done, raise your hand."

Then Kakashi moved to the board and started writing.

"A mass on a spring vibrates in simple harmonic motion at an amplitude of 8.0 cm. If the mass of the object is 0.20 kg and the spring constant is 130 N/m, what is the frequency?"

"Alright-start." Kakashi gave the go but then Sakura raised her hand immediately. Everyone thought she had a question.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"I know the answer."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Like hell she did, this problem can not be simply solved like that. She was going to make a fool out of herself.

"oh really?" Kakashi sensei smiled. "What is it then?"

"4.0 Hz." Sakura answered.

Sasuke was surprised she knew what hertz mean, and how the heck did she even know the units?

"ah...let me check my answer book." Kakashi sensei said then a moment later he announced. "correct, ah."

Sasuke almost gasped not believing his ears. Kimimaro smiled. typical sakura, she knew the answer to the most ridiculous hard questions on earth. He knew she was truly a genius.

Sasuke on the other hand didn't want to believe that pink haired girl was smart. she probably cheated somehow, maybe Naruto gave her the answer...? No, Naruto can't even find the answer to that question, he's not good at physics at all.

"That's impressive, Sakura. How did you find that answer in such a short time? you didn't even write down the questions, do you happen to have a cheat sheet hidden?

Yeah, that must be it. Sasuke thought. She must have a cheat sheet somewhere hidden.

"No professor, the textbook says so...I memorized the textbook yesterday night...and it explains in chapter 8 on how to calculate hertz..."

What a ridiculous excuse...Sasuke thought. Who can memorize a book in just one night and remember the contents? BS. That's what Sasuke was calling it.

"ah...you're right. Chapter 8 explains it, but it still doesnt prove how you came up with that answer without even writing it down." Kakashi insisted.

Kimimaro was getting ticked off at Kakashi's accusing questions. He knew Sakura was a genius, and she didn't cheated and he wanted everyone to know that.

"Sakura's like that." Kimimaro interrupted and everyone stared at him.

"She can understand anything...once she reads about it. She's just very talented."

"oh really?" Kakashi wondered a bit intrigued by his new students. "Is that true Sakura?"

She nodded with a proud smile on her face.

"yes!"

"well then you wouldn't mind answer the next question then."

Kakashi sensei then wrote: "Our earth has orbital motion, revolving once around the sun in about 365 days. Suppose that this orbital motion suddenly stopped completely, but everything else remained the same. How long would it take for the earth to plunge along a straight line into the sun?"

when Kakashi sensei finished, he turned to sakura and then said. "well, can you answer it?"

He didn't really expect her to answer it. It was just to prove her that she wasnt the Miss I know it all she thought she was. That problem he wrote on the board was a quantum physics problem that he answered last week in his Ph.D class. It was the hardest problem on the test and he got it wrong, the first 8 times.

Sakura stared at the problem and then less than half a minute later she nodded.

Kakashi sensei was surprised that she even said yes, so was everyone else.

"Kepler's law applies to planetary orbits, whether they be of circular, or elliptical shape. It says that T22/T12 = R23/R13, where T is the period of an orbit and R is its semi-major axis. The semi-major axis is the average of the planet's maximum and minimum distances from the sun.

Let the earth's mean radius be R1. Now, if the earth's orbital momentum were suddenly reduced (without exerting anything but a tangential stopping force on the earth), it would fall straight to the sun. This straight fall can be considered 1/2 of a degenerate elliptical orbit with major axis equal to R1. Its semi-major axis is R1/2 (the average of R1 and zero). Its period will be designated T2.

So: T22/T12 = (R1/2)3/R13 = (1/2)3

And therefore, T2 = T1/23/2 = 0.353 year, and the time to fall into the sun is 1/2 of that, or 0.176 years or 64.52 days—a bit over two months."

Sakura slowly and carefully answered leaving everyone, everyone including Kakashi sensei speechless.

The class had no idea if it was the answer or not, heck they didn't even know what the problem was about but the way Sakura answered it convinced everyone that it was the right answer.

"Sakura..." Kakashi sensei said, putting his maker down. "You don't need to take any of my tests."

Yeah, this girl was something else. Itachi did talk to Kakashi sensei about her and how extremely intelligent she was, he had no idea that he was going to be the teacher of a genius.

Sasuke was beyond belief. what? why? How did she know that answer? just who the heck was that girl?

he was growing angrier and angrier again. He was jealous. Sasuke was the first of his Honors class, he has always been the first...but now this girl, this sakura just comes one day and doesn't even spend half an hour in the class and Kakashi sensei passes her hands down? His body was shaking, glaring into Sakura's back.

He wanted her to disappear.

"hey," Kimimaro's voice snapped him back into reality. "eyes off Sakura."

Sasuke then glared at Kimimaro. How dare he talk to him that way? He'd had it with them. Who the fuck does Kimimaro think he is, talking to an Uchiha like that.

Sasuke was beyond his limits but he had to keep cool, he had to settle down and take care of both of them when they come back home. he didn't want to make a scene in public.

But to do all that, to keep calm, he had to leave the classroom. He had to get away from Kimimaro and Sakura. he didn't a fresh air to calm himself down, so he does. He ignores Kakashi sensei's calls and quietly leaves the classroom.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"You're a smart one, aren't you?" Naruto smiled at Sakura when it was time to leave the class. "I like that."

"...Sakura, let's go." Kimimaro said not liking the fact that Naruto was all over Sakura.

"Let's walk to class together!" Naruto proposed. "If all your classes are honors then you guys must be in all our classes."

"er..." Sakura didn't know what to say. Naruto seemed very nice, but just very overwhelming.

"Give her a break Naruto, will you?" Sai suddenly says joining them. "Hi, I'm sai. it's nice to meet you."

Sakura looked at Sai and he had such a wonderful smile on his face. hopefully he was not a weirdo like Naruto. sakura smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too, My name is Sakura Haruno."

"a Haruno huh?" Sai continued to smile. "I only thought you guys were only skilled with your tight vaginas since the one I'm going to marry soon is dumb as fuck...I came up with the conclusion the tighter the vagina the smaller the brain and since your brain is obviously big not only due to your incredible knowledge but your big fat forehead, we can only assume that you also have a very very loose vagi–"

"don't you dare finish that sentence..." Kimimaro glared at Sai with annoyance. Sai looked at him and smiled "Oh you are?"

Kimimaro kept glaring.

Sakura was completely red. What was with that guy Sai? she thought he was nice. His smile deceived her...why is everyone weird in this school.

"Let's go, Sakura. we don't need to deal with those low lives." Kimiaro said grabbing Sakura's hand and leading her away from Naruto and Sai.

"who're you calling low lives?" Sai kept on smiling, following them. "Aren't you guys serving the Uchihas? If anything...you're the one who's low."

"Hey watch your mouth," Kimimaro glared again with a murderous intent. He really was ready to punch him. There is no way in hell Kimimaro will allow Sai to call him and Sakura low lives because they work in the Uchiha Clan...he was not a low life.

"Sai what are you doing bullying Sakura and her friend?" Ino said. She was in the hallway like always, waiting for Sasuke to walk out. Sai and Ino were a bit close to each other. she was the only one Sai only seldom sincerely1]

smiled at. Well her and his best friend, Shin.

"You'll have to excuse this nitwit over there," Ino grinned at Sakura. "he's a bit sarcastic and insulting to everyone, don't take it personally."

a bit...? Sakura and Kimimaro thought.

"It doesn't matter, let's just get out of here, Sakura." Kimimaro said grabbing her hand again and walking out.

"right..." sakura said and followed Kimimaro to their next class.

It was pretty much identical to their previous class.

"Should we...seat next to each other's?" Sakura asked since there was no teacher there yet. They were one of the first one to arrive.

"No."Naruto creeped in. "you're supposed to sit where Kakashi-sensei assigned us to before. Kakashi sensei is the head teacher of the honor's class so whatever changes he makes continuous every where."

Damn. Kimimaro thought. I'm going to be stuck with this Uchiha again.

"I see..." Sakura said.

"well, let's have a sit."

then they went to their assigned sit and waited for the teacher to come.

Sasuke on the other hand was cooling off. after drinking an ice cold bottle water and walking around, he finally cooled off. yeah, he promised himself he wasn't going to ruin his day because of those two idiots. He just needs to keep calm. Just keep calm. Just...

"Oh Sasuke, what are you doing here? aren't you supposed to be in class?" Kabuto said.

Kabuto, not only being the assistant of Orochimaru titled himself as the school watcher. during his free-times, he would go around the school to check if any students were skipping class or fooling around or fighting, or needed help. He wouldn't be surprised if he saw Naruto skipping but Sasuke? why?

Sasuke glanced at him and didn't reply.

"Did you hear the news?" Kabuto walked toward him with a smile on his face. "About your mother?"

Sasuke almost smiled after hearing that. yes, his dear mother finally spoke and the first thing she asked about was him.

Kabuto knew that because he also volunteered at the hospital and was hired by Lord Uchiha to watch over Sasuke's mom. Kabuto was trusted by the Uchihas. He was there with Itachi when she spoke.

"She finally spoke..." Kabuto smiled. "It's such a great relief...and it's also mature of Itachi to enroll Kimimaro to school just because of his mother."

Sasuke was confused. Why bring Kimimaro up when talking about his mother? what was going on. Sasuke glared at Kabuto.

"What do you mean?"

"...well since Kimimaro was the first person Mrs. Uchiha asked about, Itachi thought it would be nice to start treating Kimimaro like family." Kabuto said knowing that Sasuke was oblivious of the secret.

Sasuke was confused. What? She asked about Kimimaro? but Itachi told him that the first person she asked about what him...why kimimaro? what the hell is going on?

"Why would she ask about that servant?" Sasuke glared at Kabuto.

Kabuto realized Sasuke was in fact oblivious of the secret.

"Oh...you didn't know?" Kabuto smirked. "My apologies. I should stop running my mouth so easily."

Then he walked away but Sasuke stopped him. "Hold it right there, what's going on? what are you trying to say? you can't just walk away after telling me this."

"You really want to know? Maybe you should ask your brother, I am in no condition to butt in."

Kabuto knew exactly what he was doing. From the beginning, he was against the Uchihas. He worked for Orochimaru and Orochimaru hated the Uchihas as well. No one in the Uchiha clan knew that. Not even Itachi. they thought they were allies...but from the beginning, Orochimaru hated them and Kabuto's wish was to serve orochimaru no matter what.

Sasuke on the other hand was beyond pissed. He didn't know what was going on anymore. nothing made since anymore. he was confused. what was Itachi hiding him? why did he lie? what relationship does Kimimaro had with his mother? why is everyone ignoring him?

Anger, anger took over really had it. He was going to find out what was going on once and for all.

Sasuke then grabbed his phone and began to dial Itachi's number but no answer. That just made him even angrier.

why would his mother ask about Kimimaro? was that the reason why Kimimaro hated Sasuke, or the Uchihas? did it have to do with Sasuke's mother?

Ding dong...The bell rang.

Itwas already noon. Yeah, Sasuke had been out for a while. It was already lunch time. Sasuke was going to skip lunch and go to the library. He was in no condtion to talk to Naruto or anyone. He was really mad.

"Sasuke-kun, there you are!" He heard Ino said running toward him. Damn it. everyone from his honors class was outside, walking toward him.

"Asuma sensei was worried about you, you skipped all the classes!" Tenten said.

"Sasuke-teme! what are you doing, it isn't like you to skip class." Naruto said.

Sasuke said nothing and was going to walk away but he saw those two as well a bit distant from the rest but they were they. His mood aggravated. He glared at Kimimaro.

"You..." He muttered and walked toward him.

"What are we doing here, Sakura...we don't need to eat lunch with them, plus they're all looking for Sasuke." Kimimaro not really paying attention to Sasuke's direction. He was hungry and wanted to eat fast.

"Ino wanted all of us to eat together..." Sakura argued. She wasn't also fond of the idea of eating with Sasuke, but she didn't want to hurt Ino's feelings.

"Tsk...you're too nice sakura, you can't please everyon–" Kimimaro was about to say when suddenly he felt a huge blow on his face, and before he knew it, he was on the floor.

"kya!" Sakura screamed.

Kimimaro looked up and saw Sasuke Uchiha charging at him. Kimimaro then suddenly felt his ribs crack. Sasuke just kicked him and again, and again.

Kimimaro was not fighting back not because he couldn't but because he wasn't prepared for this sudden attack. He never imagined Sasuke would attack him out of no where...and out of all the places, school? No...

"What the hell are you doing?" Kimimaro managed to say, trying to block Sasuke's kick.

"Shut the hell up, dirtbag!" Sasuke growled, kicking his even harder. Hatred, hatred was taking over Sasuke. He hated Kimimaro more and more. He hated those two.

Sakura couldn't stand seeing Kimimaro hurt like that. It was just like that time when she found him really injured due to Sasuke's abuse. It took him weeks. Sakura couldn't watch him get hurt.

"Stop it, Sasuke-kun! stop it!" Sakura ran toward them trying to stand in between. Sasuke saw Sakura and got even angrier. What was the deal with that girl too huh? Yeah, everything stopped making sense to him since she appeared in his life.

Sasuke grabbed her by her jacket's hoodie and violently pushed her far away.

"Out of my way!" he snarled, then Sakura's body collided on the water fountain then on the floor harsly.

That was it for Kimimaro. That's all he needed to see and he was ready to strike back.

Hurting him was one thing, but hurting sakura...

"You bastard!" Kimimaro said getting up and charging at Sasuke ready to kick. Sasuke blocked Kimimaro's kick with his hands, so Kimimaro used his head to head punch him, he thought he had him, but Sasuke easily dodged it and grabbed him by the throat

"You're weaker than I am..." Sasuke growled, and punched him in the stomach.

"How dare you hurt Sakura..." Kimimaro gasped out, grabbing Sasuke's arm and struggled to free himself.

"How dare you fight back...I am an Uchiha..." Sasuke got even angrier. "And you're nothing, nothing but a motherfucking servant!" the he kicked him again, this time harder, breaking another rib or two.

Kimimaro fell on the floor, his vision becoming really blurry.

Sakura on the other hand also was losing her vision. her head was spinning and she still hadn't recovered from the physical shock sasuke put her in, then again before she even had the chance to make any move, she felt herself being harshly grabbed from the floor by her hair.

"ow–" Sakura said with a shaky voice.

"Get up!" Sasuke lashed out, and dragged her by grabbing her hair toward Kimimaro. Kimimaro seeing that Sasuke was hurting Sakura again was trying to get up but then he felt Sasuke's foot on his chest, pressing it.

Sasuke could hear Kimimaro's ribs cracking as he stepped on his chest. Kimimaro grunted, Sasuke smirked, Sakura started sobbing.

"Let...her go..." Kimimaro caughed out.

"Beg for mercy to your master." Sasuke demanded. Kimimaro was never ever going to do that. he was too proud.

Sasuke then let go of Sakura's hair and then grabbed her wrist instead holding it so tight.

"ah!" Sakura screamed of pain.

"Stop it! what are you doing?" Kimimaro yelled.

"I will break her hand if you don't beg for mercy." Sasuke said. he was dead serious. At this moment, he was not even controlling his anger. he was not the cool Sasuke anymore, all he wanted was to feel respected, to feel feared. He wanted someone to ackowledge him as a fearful Uchiha. He was tired of being underestimated.

"Beg for it." He repeated again, pressing his arm harder on Sakura's wrist and tightening it.

Sakura screamed in pain, feeling Sasuke's arm tightening over her wrist. Her skin was red and bruised and Her tiny bone was feeling it as well. It was very close to breaking.

"Sasuke, you're hurting her!" Kimimaro said again noticing that Sakura was really in pain.

"It's Master Uchiha to you, and you know what to do to make me stop." Sasuke smirked evilly.

Kimimaro hated him and would never do that but now, seeing Sakura hurt, seeing her suffer and cry was too much. He just wanted Sasuke to let go of her...

"I be–" he was going to started when suddenly someone got in between Sasuke and Sakura, kicking sasuke in the stomach who immediately lost his grip over Sakura. Then the person caught Sakura since she lost her balanced.

Sasuke lost his balance as well and fell on the floor. he looked up and saw the red haired girl glaring at him with no shame.

Karin.

It was for the first time Karin ever showed him any kind of personal emotion.

"Ka...rin..." Sasuke said.

Karin couldn't stop glaring. "How dare you treat a girl like that..." She said wrapping her arm against Sakura. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

Sasuke then snapped out of it and realized the scene he made. everyone was staring in shock and disbelief. even Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Kimimaro who was on the floor, barely conscious, but bleeding out of his mouth. What happened to him...? Did Sasuke hurt him that bad...?

Sasuke didn't realize the damage he did. It was as if someone else took over his body and did all this...yes, he hated Kimimaro...but not enough to put him in a near death state...

"Are you okay?" Karin turned to Sakura who was teary and shaky. She stared at her wrist and realized it was purple, but not broken.

Sakura nodded and then looked at Kimimaro, then ran toward him.

"Kimimaro!" she said and started crying.

"Sa-sakura...I need to go to the hospital as soon as possible..." Kimimaro said half conscious.

"I'll call 911" Shikamaru said who was watching the scene with everyone else but unable to do something due to shock. Karin's sudden appearance woke everyone up.

The kids rushed toward Kimimaro and Sakura, everyone except Naruto who was still in disbelief.

"Sakura...are you okay?" Ino said.

"Hang in there, Kimimaro..." Sai said.

Soon enough, the ambulance was there to take Kimimaro away.

since Sakura's bruises were not life threatening, Karin and the rest took to the nurse's office. All was left was Sasuke and Naruto in the patio of the school.

sasuke was still on the floor, recuperating from the shock and so was Naruto.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said. "What...what was that?"

Sasuke didn't respond. He got himself up and looked at Naruto, his eyes darkened.

"What do you care...?"

"what do you mean?!" Naruto said. "I don't understand, this isn't you! what you just did to those two...what you just did to Kimimaro...you're not like that! what's going on?" Naruto said, walking toward Sasuke.

"It's none of your business." Sasuke replied calmly.

"Sasuke...we're friends...don't treat me like everyone else, talk to me..." Naruto said.

Even though Sasuke just did something horrible, even though the whole world was starting to become confusing again, Naruto didn't give up on Sasuke. he was his true friend.

"don't worry about it..." Sasuke said walking away.

"Not so fast, Sasuke." Kakashi sensei appeared.

"Kakashi sensei..." Naruto said.

"Sasuke, we're going to the principal's office, now." Kakashi sensei said.

"Kakashi sensei...wait, what's going to happen to Sasuke?"

Kakashi sensei glared at Sasuke. "Probably expulsion."

"Wait...wait, can't we rethink it? Maybe there's a reason–" Naruto stared.

"Naruto...go to class unless you want to be in the same boat as Sasuke." Kakashi sensei said.

Naruto suddenly had an idea. He didn't want Sasuke to be punished even though he deserved it and if Sasuke was going to punish, then he was going to go through the same pain as him.

"Screw you Kakashi." Naruto said knowing exaclty what he was doing. Kakashi sensei glared "what did you just say, brat?"

"You heard me." Naruto glared and flipped him off.

One thing Kakashi sensei hated was to be insulted.

"That's it, you asked for it. Come on, you're going to the principal's office too!"

Naruto grinned and followed them and grinned at Sasuke even more.

"...idiot..." Sasuke mutterred as they followed Kakashi sensei.

"Are you going to be okay, sakura?" Ino asked as the bell rang. It was time to go home. Sakura nodded. She was already feeling better. The ointment the nurse gave her worked. she was although very worried about Kimimaro. He didn't look alright when he left.

"yes...thank you for keeping me company." Sakura said. Ino smiled at Sakura, her heart sinking.

"You're welcome, I hope to see you tomorrow." Then she left.

It was now Karin and Sakura left in the dormitory. Sakura was waiting for Itachi to come get her since they called him first thing after the incident.

"You-You can go home too...I can wait for Itachi-kun..." Sakura said feeling bad that Karin had to stay and wait. She was grateful for her salvation from Sasuke...she didn't want to owe her more.

"silly," Karin smiled at her. "I don't mind waiting."

"Th-thank you." Sakura said.

"Sakura is your name right? Sakura Haruno?" Karin smiled.

"Y-yes."

"I knew it, you looked so familiar when i first saw you yesterday, but now that I know your name, I know who you are."

"eh?"

"we've met before." Karin smiled.

"at the time, you were six and I was seven, at a spelling bee contest, remember?" Karin said. Sakura didnt really remember. She has been at so many spelling bee contest.

"Well it's fine, it's been a while anyways. You beat me effortlessly. That was so surprising to me. I thought I was a genius and you proved me wrong."

"d-don't say that...I..." Sakura was very humble and didn't want to make others inferior to her.

"It's okay." Karin approached her and patted her hair. "I like seeing other smart women." She then took off her glasses. "You see, Sakura, I'm a bit of a sexist. I hate men and will do anything to be better than men. They're nothing but overpowering users who look down on women and use them as tools."

Sakura was starting to like Karin. She used to think like her before being accepted to the Uchiha mansion. she also used to hate men.

"That why I got so mad when I saw Sasuke hurting you. He didn't care at all what was happening to you, just as long as it made him feel powerful." Karin frowned in disgust and then stared at Sakura with a gentle smile.

"Sakura, a beautiful, powerful and smart girl like you must not let him or any man treat you like a tool every again, alright?"

Sakura smiled. "I won't."

"Good girl." Karin smiled and patted her again.

Sakura felt happy and proud all of the sudden. there was something about Karin that she liked. Her confidence, her beauty and her fierce figure. She wanted to be like her.

"Sakura!" Itachi suddenly barged in, he seemed out of breath. "Sakura, are you okay!"

"Itachi-kun!" Sakura said smiling.

Itachi rushed toward her. He had been so worried about her. He was early having a heart attack when he got the phone call from the school nurse that Kimimaro was in the hospital and Sakura was in the nurse office.

"yes, I'm fine...but but what about Kimimaro! have you heard about him? is he okay?"

Itachi smiled. "Don't worry, he's fine. he has few broken ribs and his lungs have been ruptured but he's going to be okay. He'll need a lot of time to heal." Itachi said then looked at Sakura's red wrist. he frowned at it, feeling very mad. No one told him who did this to her and Kimimaro, but he had a pretty good idea.

He looked around and noticed Karin was there staring at them. He smiled at her.

"Thank you for keeping her company." He said, his face was handsome and charming.

"It..." Karin blushed. "it was nothing." then she smiled at Sakura. "Well, I'll be going now, sakura since you seem to be in good hands. I hope to see you soon."

Sakura smiled.

"Okay."

Then Karin left.

"...Sakura, who did this to you?" Itachi asked pained. Itachi wanted desperately that sakura said it was someone. He wished it to be someone other than his brother who did this.

Sakura saw the pain on his face and felt horrible. Yes, it was his little beloved broter who did this to her but...won't it hurt him even more if Itachi finds out?

"Well..It was all my fault." Sakura managed to say. "You see,I was on the third floor of the school and i was looking down and all of the sudden, I lost my balance and fell and Kimimaro grabbed my wrist just on time...and he feel instead, but I was saved." Sakura said.

Itachi smiled. He knew it was obviously but was so touched by the fact that Sakura was still willing to protect sasuke after all he has done. Sakura was a really kind girl.

"ah, is that so?" Itachi said smiling. "Well then, you better be grateful."

Sakura nodded.

"Are you able to walk?" Itachi asked.

sakura wasn't sure, she stood up and took a few step then nodded.

"Well, it still doesn't matter." Itachi said, picking her up, bridal style.

"eh?" Sakura blushed. "Itachi-kun!"

"a royalty like you still deserves to be treated like a royalty." Itachi said with a smile, walking out of the nurse room with Sakura in his arm.

To Itachi, it was just a friendly act to lift sakura's spirit up. He didn't mean it in a romantic way. He never saw Sakura as a love interrest. she was more like a sister to him. He would have done the same to Kagome if she was down.

To sakura, that was somehow the most romantic thing Itachi has ever done to her. She felt embarrassed, yet safe and comfortable. Her heart was beating faster than usual, her body was hot. she felt so small and so protected in his big arms. However, she was also embarrassed by all the stares and glares she was getting from girls and boys from KHS. Itachi put Sakura in his car and they drove off.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Atchoom!" Naruto sneezed as he kept on dusting off the teacher's counter.

"Naruto," Sasuke said annoyed. "This is the fourth time, I do not want to keep on cleaning the same room forever."

"tsk" Naruto glared at Sasuke ":(" then he added. "Well excuse me! But I'm allergic to dust."

"That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard!" Sasuke yelled back even more annoyed.

"Stop complaining, it's all your fault we're being punished anyways." Naruto argued.

"My fault? I never asked you to get yourself in trouble just to keep me company you idiot. If it wasn't for you, i'd be done hours ago!"

"Sasuke, you're such an arrogant asshole, you're so not cute!"

"Cute? what the fuck! Why would I try to be cute for you? Naruto just shut the fuck up and hurry up!"

They were arguing like little kids. It's usually what they do when no one is around, and even if Sasuke didn't realize it, his spirit was being lifted up by Naruto. He was in a better mood and wasn't feeling that lonely anymore. Naruto brings the best of him.

Sasuke and Naruto were being punished for their actions by cleaning all the teacher's office and making it spotless. It was a ridiculous punishment and is almost like a slap on the wrist for Sasuke. Sasuke deserved more than that and everyone knew, if it was another student, he would have been arrested and expelled from the school but Sasuke was an Uchiha...and the Uchiha were very important in the city of Konoha therefore, the principal decided to let it pass which wasn't fair for Kimimaro or Sakura but they didn't matter. they were not powerful people like the Uchihas, plus they were servants, so the principal decided to do nothing about it. Kakashi sensei was not too fond about it, but he was in no place to argue. he was not a powerful person either.

It was almost 6pm, school was going to close at 8pm and they had to be finished by then. they were to leave every offices in the teacher's department spotless.

"One more office and we'll be done and I'll treat you some ramen, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"hn." sasuke didn't want to refuse since he really wasn't looking forward to going home now.

When they finished the last office they then made their way to the ramen shop and ate.

"Sasuke..." Naruto began.

"Naruto." Sasuke interrupted knowing exactly what he was worried about. "How's your mother?"

"eh?" Naruto was confused. Sasuke never ever asked about his parents.

"I said how's your mother?"

"she's okay...um...why?" Naruto asked.

"My mother...she finally spoke." Sasuke said.

"eh?...ah...No...No way!" Naruto grinned and tapped sasuke on his back. "That's that fantastic! Sasuke! That's great!"

Sasuke didn't rejoice. Naruto noticed, then glared. "Aren't you happy?"

"...I was at first." sasuke continued. "Itachi told me...she asked about me..."

"huh? then why aren't you happy about it?" Naruto wasn't understanding why Sasuke was in a bad mood.

"It turns out...Itachi lied...and actually...the person she asked about was that Kimimaro" Sasuke tightened his fists. "I don't even know why...him...I don't know why she asked about him...why...a servant...no one tells me anything..."

"Sasuke..." Naruto said, then grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"what the heck Naruto!" Sasuke snapped.

"so what?" Naruto yelled. "so what if she called out someone else's name? why are you so upset? she finally spoke didn't she? Your mother who hasnt spoke in 5 years finally decides to speak and you're upset because it wasn't you? what the heck Sasuke! shouldn't you be happy? it doesn't matter who it was! even if she said satan's name! Your mother finally spoke! You should be happy! And as for Itachi, don't you think he lied to you so you could be happy! if you haven't noticed, he's been worried about you! You've been acting very weirder and meaner lately you know, don;t you think you think he was doing all of this to cheer you up...? and that Kimimaro...well if your mother called his name first...don't you think you should get to know or understand why...the reason is instead of trying to kill him...and...hurting Sakura...just to hurt Kimimaro was pretty low..."

and that was it, Naruto punched Sasuke. "That's for hurting girl." he said.

Sasuke wasn't mad. he knew he deserved it and somewhat calmed down. Naruto was right...instead of acting like a spoiled brat, Sasuke should've been calmed about everything and not overreact.

"anyways, let's go home. Its almost 9pm." Naruto said.

Sasuke followed silently. His mood was a bit better by Naruto's lecture. He came back to his senses.

Okay well, I'll take the bus! see ya, tomorrow, Sasuke! say hi to Sakura chan for me!" Naruto said catching the town bus.

"Hn..." Sasuke smiled slightly and then walked toward his clan's temple.

Sasuke was expecting to see Itachi waiting for him, maybe he might punch him...well he deserved it anyways. But to his surprise no one was there. Sasuke then shrugged and went to his bedroom. He loosed his tie and sat on his bed with a big sigh.

He needed a bath, a long bath.

Sasuke then stood up and took of his shirt and pant. He was now in his boxers. He then made his way toward his bathroom and slowly opened it, and to his surprise, someone was using his bath.

her hair was pink and wet, making her look so exotic. Her skin was creamy and perfect, like a porcelain's skin. Her face, was innocent, yet beautiful and feminine.

Her breast were the best. They were round, and fruitful. Not too big, not too small, just perfect and full. And her nipples, those pink wet nipples that were erected...

Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke Uchiha saw Sakura Haruno in a whole new perspective.

"eh...?" Sakura said, her face blushing. then she covered her breast. "ah! get out!" She yelled.

Sasuke then closed the door immediately, slightly blushing.

What...the...hell?

What was she doing in his bathroom? what...

And why was her body...so hot...

Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about her breast. yeah, her wonderful breast. Sasuke didn't really find the female body really appealing. He wasn't gay of course, but he just stopped really paying attention to women...but why now, why with Sakura was it different? why did he suddenly feel horny?

He stared at the door of is bathroom and then at his watch. It's been fifteen minutes since he left, why isn't she out yet? Is she okay? should I go check on her?

No...no, she's naked. he can't go in anymore.

Sasuke let himself fall on his bed completely exhausted and overwhelmed by today.

I've had it. He thought. and exasperated and slowly, before he knew it, he drifted away.

Sakura on the other hand was already out of the bathtub and worn her bathrobe. She was however embarrassed. Why was Sasuke in Itachi's bathroom? or was it not Itachi's bathroom?

Well...Itachi told her to wait for her in his room and he pointed at that direction...well there were three doors and she opened all of them and the cleanest room was this one and she knew Itachi was so organized she guessed it was this room. But she never...ever thought it also belonged to Sasuke.

Plus Sasuke saw her naked! well...half naked. the bottom of her body was covered in the bath.

Ah...that was so embarrassing. Sasuke was actually...the first person to see her...

Her heart sank a bit. She didn't want Sasuke to be the one...that was so...unfair. The only one who was supposed to see her naked was the one she truly loved, the one she was willing to sleep with.

Oh well...Sakura sighed and decided to walk out.

She opened the bathroom door and looked around. At first, there seem to be no one in the bedroom so Sakura sighed relieved and walked toward the bedroom to make her exit. She was going to grab her clothes that were nicely folded on the drawer but then she heard someone breathing deeply. she looked at the bed and saw Sasuke laying down, his eyes close and his mouth slightly open.

He's asleep? she thought. she was going to take this as an opportunity and walk out but then she noticed something on Sasuke's cheek. It was read and a bit swollen.

She stared at it. Did Kimimaro punch him? it must've hurt.

Sakura walked closer to Sasuke and her eyes soften to his peaceful figure.

Yeah, he looked so calm and so harmless. Anyone who has never met would've thought he was an angel. Even Sakura was mesmerized by Sasuke's sleeping form. Her cheeks were slightly red and her heart was beating suddenly. She felt drawn by him.

She unconsciously let her hand touch Sasuke's swollen cheek. She gently caressed it, but then realized his face was warmer than usual.

Oh no? did he have a fever? She then touched his forehead and then made eye contact to with him. He was already staring at her.

Sasuke has been awake since Sakura got close to him. He remembered that familiar smell. It was her hair's smell. The smell he didn't hate from her. He then slowly opened his eyes and saw her staring tenderly at his face...she didn't realized her was staring back at her.

Sasuke saw the way she stared at him, he saw how tender her face was, he then looked at her hair, the way her wet hair was dripping on her skin and sliding down her chest to probably her breasts. He suddenly felt a bit aroused, and then Sakura did something shocking. She touched his swollen cheek with worry. He saw how red her face became, and how soft is was as well. For some reason, it made his heart beat fast.

Only two females ever gave him that tender, innocent, pure look. His mother and his beloved sister, and now Sakura has the same look...

Then Sakura's hand then touched his forehead and they made eye contact.

"what are you doing...?" Sasuke managed to say calmly even though he was startled they both caught each other's eyes.

Sasuke observed as Sakura gasped and rapidly backed away. he then sat up, his face was calm, he glared slightly. Old habits die hard.

"uh...uh...I'm s-sorry...I...I shouldn't have...it's just that...it seems that you have a fever." Sakura said, but then bit his lip. She was scared of Sasuke. after what he's done to her earlier, why does she even care? He attacked Kimimaro and her for no reason and Kimimaro is laying in the hospital because of him. Sasuke could attack her again and no one is around to help her...she has to, she has to get out of here!

Sakura then backed up and attempted to run, Sasuke almost knowing that was going to happen next reached in and grabbed her wrist.

"ow!" Sakura winced. It was the wrist he almost broke earlier.

Sasuke gently, yet forcefully pull her down toward him. she was now sitting on the same bed as him. He didn't let go of her wrist though. He stared at it, very very ashamed of himself.

He had no idea he hurt her that bad to actually bruise her. He had no idea the damaged he made those two...

His heart began to beat rapidly. If that was how Sakura was right now, he could't imagine Kimimaro's state...is he...alive?

"It hurts..." sakura whispered closing her eyes. she was trembling and sasuke felt bad. he let go of her rapidly but then said sternly. "Don't move."

sasuke then got off his bed and walked toward the bathroom.

Sakura wanted to make a run for it. She didn't trust him at all. Why was he going to the bathroom? to grab a weapon and kill her? that guy in unpredictable.

what should I do, what should I do?

But Sasuke was back. It was fast. He had bandages and ointments with him.

eh? sakura thought a bit surprised.

Sasuke then sat by her on the bed and grabbed her wrist in his hand gently, then started putting on the ointment on it.

what? what is he doing? Sakura was confused. Why was he being nice all of the sudden? Is he like a bipolar kid who hurts people and then feels bad and then hurts them again? Is that the kind of problem he has?

Sasuke then bandaged her wrist and it was all done.

Sakura didn't know if she should say thank you. She wasn't really prepared for this.

"Before you go," Sasuke said calmly. "Where's Kimimaro?"

Sakura saw Sasuke's slight guilt on his face. Did he really feel bad for what he has done? did he have a conscious after all?

No...Sasuke's evil. He hurt them for no reasona dn now is playing all nice wanting to know how Kimimaro's doing? Maybe all of this was an act. Maybe Sasuke was playing all nice to her to she could think he was a nice guy and then trust him and tell him where Kimimaro is so he could go kill him himself. No way sakura was falling for that.

Of course it wasn't like that. Sasuke honestly felt bad, but Sakura had no reason to trust his nice act. She saw it with her own eyes when he was beating Kimimaro senseless.

"I don't know." Sakura muttured and looked away.

Sasuke knew she was lying and understood by the expression of her face that she was only lying to protect Kimimaro. He didn't blame her for thinking the worse of him.

"Well you can go then. I'm a bit tired, and I'd like to rest." sasuke said needing her to leave. He wasn't sure if he could control himself. All his muscles were urging him to grab her and fuck her right there. Yeah, he was horny for her. He couldn't stop staring and picturing her breast and wonder what it would taste like. Sex wasn't really a big deal for sasuke. He never craved it. Yeah, it felt great to orgasm and have sex, but he didn't really feel like was something great. Any girl would throw himself at him, and it wasn't a big deal. Sex was just like drinking water to him. he never really thought he would ever crave it.

But now he's experiencing a feeling he's never felt before. Sex wasn't just like drinking water anymore. It was like needing to drink water, craving it. He wanted it.

"um...is it because you have a fever?" Sakura asked him suddenly. "Your cheek is a bit swolen, is it because of that? Did Kimimaro punch you so hard that he gave you a fever?" Sakura asked innocently never meaning to hurt Sasuke's pride.

But of course she did. Even if it wasn't true, sasuke was annoyed.

"It was Naruto who punched me." Sasuke snapped. There was no way Kimimaro would've laid a hand on him. Sasuke was much stronger. After all, he was an Uchiha.

"he punched me because I hurt you." Sasuke added. he didn't know why he told that to her.

"eh?" Sakura was a bit surprised. Was Naruto really that kind? He was really willing to hit Sasuke, his close friend just for her? Maybe she misjudged him.

"And...I'm allergic to ramen." sasuke said slightly blushing. He never really told anyone, and still didn't know why he was telling all this to her. "Naruto is obsessed with ramen and treated me some earlier to lift up my mood...every time I eat ramen, I get a bit feverish."

Oh...Sakura couldn't help but giggle. Sasuke glared and her and she stopped.

"S-sorry...I though it was just funny." Sakura said. Right, she forgot he wasn't like the other kind people. Sasuke was evil. "w-well if then, I should let you go to sleep...er, thank you, and um, sorry for everything...have a good night." Sakura said and rushed out.

sasuke waited for her to leave then took and big sigh and let himself fall over his bed.

Geez. He thought.

He didn't know what to think of Sakura anymore. Did he like her? no of course not...but he didn't hate her anymore. Rather, he was curious, not in an annoying way like he thought yesterday but in a more natural curious way. He was going to treat her differently from now on. Well, at least he was going to try.

Sakura wanted to rush back into her room. She had enough of this day as well and Itachi seemed to be on the phone and he seemed to be very busy and Lord Uchiha was on a work leave. he was gone for the whole week. ah, the good ones were all busy. She felt kind of lonely, with Kimimaro in the hospital, Itachi extremely busy and Lord Uchiha not home, she felt extremely lonely.

Well, tomorrow was gonna be a better day. She was going to go to school and see Naruto, and Ino and that beautiful Karin. Yes, everything was going to be better and she will try her hardest, her extremely hardest not to cross Sasuke's path.

Itachi promised to give her rides to school as long as she wanted so she didn't have to worry about staying in the same limo as him.

Even if Sasuke was kind to her tonight and she somehow was a bit kind to him, it didn't change the fact that Sasuke was still an evil person who hurt the one she cares about. twice. she didn't like Sasuke and didn't trust him and wanted nothing to do with him.

she made her way back to the servant's mansion and to her bed.

Itachi on the other hand just hung up with Kabuto. Kabuto had just informed him about what he 'mistakenly' told sasuke.

Itachi, naively trusting Kabuto believed the mistake was innocent. In fact, he felt a bit bad for sasuke, understanding why he attacked Kimimaro. True, no one has been really talking much to him and telling him what's going on and to find out from someone else something like that would surely made Sasuke mad. Plus Itachi did ignore Sasuke's call earlier this morning, maybe if he had answered, maybe sasuke wouldn't take his anger out on Kimimaro.

all this happen because of him after all. Itachi sighed. If he hadn't put Sasuke in the shadow from the beginning, maybe none of this would've happened. He then decided to go talk to his brother.

Itachi knocked on Sasuke's door with no answer. he then slighly opened it and noticed his little brother was asleep. He smiled and decided to close the door, they'll talk tomorrow then.

He was about to close the door when he heard Sasuke call him.

"Itachi." Sasuke said and waited for a moment. "I know Kimimaro is our half brother."

Itachi was surprised, but then not. It was Sasuke after all, he was smarter than he was.

"And I also know she's still alive."

" judged by no response, my guess is true." Sasuke repeated as if he confirmed it.

Itachi still didn't respond.

"we can talk tomorrow." Sasuke then said and shut off his light.

Itachi closed the door and walked to his bedroom, dialed a number and said on the phone. "He knows."


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

It was four am in the morning already. Sakura didn't sleep much. She had a nightmare, that Kimimaro had passed away. She was worried, he was in a pretty bad when she last saw him, and itachi told her he was going to be okay...but Itachi has a bad habit of telling small lies for the sake of Sakura.

Was he lying? Was Kimimaro really okay? She suddenly started crying in silent.

Sasuke as well was awake, as the matter of fact, he was not able to sleep at all.

Matter of fact, his whole body was trembling. He couldn't believe he was right...

It was a ridiculous guess he made about Kimimaro being a his sibling and an even more ridiculous guess about his sister Kagome being alive...but they were all true and he couldn't believe it.

Sasuke knew his mother was saved by his father from the Kaguya research center. They conducted illegal experiments using people, and Sasuke's father who was strictly against it managed to save one person from the center, which was his mother. They fell in love, and Itachi came and then and when Sasuke was born, since he was able to differenciate wrog from right, he knew there was a conflict between both his parents.

It wasn't later on, when Kagome was born and Sasuke overheard his father asking for a paternal test that was when Sasuke figured out that his mother must have cheated on his father once, that was why he felt the gap between their relationship. At first, sasuke suspected that he wasn't his father's child and asked about it to his father when they were once close then, and his father told him that he was such a smart man and that he was right, his mother had another child with another man right before he was born but Sasuke was his child.

Sasuke once was curious about who his half brother was but never thought it could be a Kaguya. he never suspected Kimimaro to be his half brother until he found out that his mother woke up and asked about him.

It all made sense. Sasuke's mother, was probably romantically connected with a Kaguya worker back then and after Fugaku took her from the Kaguyas, she probably felt like she owed him since he saved her, so she chose to marry him and be the mother of his children but at the same time, she was still in love with the Kaguya she was separated from and they probably met and slept together and Kimimaro was born...

That was Sasuke's theory. It was a very interresting one and made sense. Sasuke was smart and he was naturally gifted to examine situations and know what's going and understand human nature. He was really observant, but never imagined that his theory was actually true.

and Kagome...how did he come up with that guess?

Well, now that he guessed that Kimimaro Kaguya was his brother, he then began to understand why Kimimaro hated the Uchihas.

Sasuke remembered the first time he met Kimimaro. That was when they first got physical.

It was when he was 13 and Kimimaro was 14. Sasuke wanted to go horse riding with one of the best horses they had but Kimimaro was already interacting with the horse. Sasuke ordered Kimimaro to get the horse ready and Kimimaro refused, claiming he would never take an order from a Uchiha. Sasuke was angry at that comment, but it didn't stop Kimimaro from continuing. Kimimaro told him "all you do is steal the most valuable things in my life!"

Back then, sasuke had no idea what Kimimaro was talking about so he got mad and beat him up.

Later on, Sasuke found out that Kimimaro was a Kaguya by overhearing shisui and Itachi's conversation once. That was a year ago.

'It's outraging how the Kaguyas blame us for their falls,and they have the guts to say that we stole their work.' Shisui said "as if...who would want to steal such a lame unholy formula...tsk...finding a chemical to bring back the dead...'

'yeah...' Itachi had responded. Sasuke back then noticed that his answer was not really agreeing to Shisui's.

'And I bet that Kaguya kid is gonna be really rebellious toward us, huh."

Back then, sasuke didn't really want to believe that the Uchihas stole such lame chemical formula but now it made sense...yeah, they definitely stole it that formula...to help bring Kagome back to life. It all made sense now. Itachi's sudden obsessive interest with the Uchiha chemical company, working on finding countless formulas, changing his major to Chemistry, and his father's behavior too, him traveling all the time, having more meetings with more powerful companies, building a secret hideout for more chemists to work...and also the fact that they both never showed any actual anger toward him for kagome's death. the fact that they pretended everything was alright...yeah they were resurrecting Kagome.

Sasuke was trembling body never stopped. He wasn't sure how to feel about this. Was he supposed to be excited that they were working so hard to bring Kagome back...it's a good thing right?

if so...then why...why is he feeling so angry and disgusted.

there was a knock on his door.

"Master Sasuke..." There was a servant who always wake him up. at 6 am. it was 5:45.

"You're fifteen minutes early." Sasuke said getting off his bed and he opened the door with his usual glared.

The servant blushed and looked away as always, intimidated by sasuke.

"er...there's someone waiting to see you...you see...he's making a big scene because we wouldn't let him in...he is threatenning to beat everyone up if we dont let him in..."

sasuke had an idea of who it was. He sighed. "It's alright, let him in. Tell Naruto I'll be right out. Prepare breakfast for both of us." Then he closed the door.

"Y-yes master." The servant said.

man...what does that dobe want? Sasuke sighed a bit curious. It was really rare for Naruto to come to his house.

Sasuke hurried and got himself ready and went to the dinning room. where Naruto was already munching off everything.

"Oy! sasuke...munch munch! you're finally awake...you have really good food over here, I should come here often."

"..." Sasuke glared annoyed. It was barely 6:20 and this kid was so loud. how coulhe be so energetic. More over, where does he get that power from?

"What are you doing in my house anyways?" Sasuke sat down and stared drinking his cold water.

Sasuke, no matter what whether wouldn't drink anything but cold water every morning. Unlike others, he hates coffee, chocolate and tea. Cold water was the best for him.

"er..." Naruto blushed. "Wh-where is Sakura-chan? doesn't she live with you?..." Naruto was looking around. "I wanted to see how she was doing..."

Sasuke glared at Naruto annoyed. "You came all this way to see her?"

Naruto was surprised but then smirked. "aw, Sasuke teme...are you jealous of her?'

sasuke rolled his eyes. "whatever..."

"Oh, Naruto...what are you doing here?" Itachi came in, surprised to see Naruto.

Sasuke glared at Itachi now remembering everything. Itachi avoided eye contact.

"hehehee good morning! I came to see how Sakura and Kimimaro are doing..."

"oh that's so kind of you. Kimimaro is still at the hospital. I'm visiting him today, i'll be sure to tell him you stopped by and Sakura is waiting outside for the limo, to go to school. It's almost 7am, Sasuke hurry up and go to school."

"but–" sasuke wanted to insist. they had so much to talk about.

"We can talk after school, I'll pick you up myself." Itachi said then turned to Naruto.

"Well, you're welcome to follow them if you'd like."

"heh? really? okay...if you insist." Naruto said.

"don't you have your own ride..." Sasuke glared definetely not wanting Naruto to come with him in his limo.

"eh...I sent him off..." Naruto said.

Sasuke glared knowing that Naruto had it all planned out.

"let's go." Sasuke said

"eh, i haven't finished eating!" Naruto whined, but sasuke left anyways and Naruto was forced to follow Sasuke.

Sasuke was a bit annoyed at Naruto for coming all this way just to see Sakura...if it wasn't for him, him and Itachi would've been talking by now...instead he was to wait till school finishes.

"Next time you decide to come, at least give me heads up, Naruto." sasuke gritted through his teeth. Naruto glared at Sasuke annoyed.

"tsk."

"don't give me that 'tsk' you really messed up my plan this morning." Sasuke glared right back.

"What stupid plan do you have at 6 am in the morning..." Naruto glared then gasped and gave a dirty smirk to Sasuke. "ah...you were planning to watch sakura shower before school...you little pervert."

Sasuke blushed remembering last night, seeing Sakura in his bathtub and seeing her exposed breasts.

"wh-wh-what are y-you saying...dont be ridiculous!" Sasuke blushed.

"ah!" Naruto pointed his finger suddenly at Sasuke. "You were planning to!"

"Baka!" Sasuke hit Naruto in the head. "I wouldn't do anything like that!"

"Then why are you all flustered then! huh!" Naruto accused.

"you guys..." sakura said. Naruto and sasuke were so into their argument that they ahvet realized they were already at the Uchiha gate.

"sakura chan!" Naruto suddenly ignored sasuke and walked closer to her. "good mornign Sakura chan! how are you doing today...hehehe sorry we were being loud, I was yelling at sasuke cause he was trying to peep at you while you were in the shower."

Sakura blushed too, remembering what happened yesterday night.

"don't worry, as long as I'm alive, I will never let that pervert of Sasuke look at your naked body." Naruto smiled.

It already happened. Sakura and Sasuke both thought. Sakura was really red and Sasuke was slighlty blushing. there was an awkward moment of silent.

Damn it...that idiot of Naruto is really trying to make me look like the pervert. Sasuke thought.

"um..." Sakura said, staring at Sasuke a bit shaky. "H-has your fever calmed down...?"

"eh?" Naruto looked at Sasuke dumbfounded. What fever?

Sasuke glanced at Sakura a bit surprised. Even he forgot he had a fever...and she seems honestly worried. Was she really that forgiving?

"...it's gone." Sasuke simply said.

"ah!" Sakura smiled purely making Sasuke blush slightly "That's great."

"sakura chan!" Naruto said also a bit confused by her overly friendliness. "are...are you okay?"

"hm?" Sakura smiled. "Yeah, why?"

"...Re-remember what that jerk did to you...yesterday...you don't have to be kind to him at all." Naruto pointed Sasuke with a glare.

Sakura smiled. "don't worry Naruto," she then reached out and pointed her bandage wrist toward Naruto. There was a black bracelet with pink pearls.

"eh, a bracelet?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded.

"yes, Itachi-kun gave it to me. He couldn't drop me to school himself because he had an emergency and at first I was worried but then he gave me this bracelet. It's pretty, isn't it?"

"er...yeah...but I still don't get your point..." Naruto said. Sakura continued.

"He said he made it himself and put all his positiveness. Aren't I lucky Naruto? Itachi-kun made it himself! and it's so pretty. The moment he put in it on me, I felt such power with me...the power of a God...and he said as long as I have this on me...N nothing bad will ever happen to me, no evil will be able to approach me so I don't have to worry about anything! As I walk in the valley of the shadow of death...I fear no evil!"

Naruto and Sasuke were both dumbfounded. They had no idea how important Itachi was to Sakura.

She thinks Itachi's God...Naruto thought. What the heck.

...She has a crush on my brother...? Sasuke thought as well. Makes since why she's always stuck with him.

"er...sorry I got a bit carried away." sakura blushed looking at Naruto who was dumbfounded. "It's just that no one ever gave me any gifts and I never wore a jewelry! I'm so happy Itachi-kun is so thoughtful about me...he makes me feel like I'm not alone...he makes everything better." Sakura started venting off again. It was not obvious to Naruto that she liked Itachi...and it was almost heartbreaking to Naruto. He was kind of serious about Sakura...well, might as well give up.

"well, I'm happy for you." Naruto said sincerely with a smile.

Sakura also smiled at Naruto. "Oh right!" She said reaching into her bag-pack and took out a lunch box and handed it to Naruto.

"eh?"

Sakura smiled. "I made you lunch. It's really hot spicy ramen."

Naruto blushed a bit. This is a dream right? Sakura...the cutest girl he's ever seen cooked his most favorite meal...herself? th-this has got to me a dream.

"Sasuke-kun told me you punched him...for me...and he also told me that you're obsessed with ramen so...Thank you. Thank you for defending me." Sakura smiled.

Naruto completely blushed. He took the lunch and smiled back. Forget about giving up on Sakura...she's worth fighting for.

"Thanks, Sakura. That made my day." Naruto said.

"sir Sasuke," The chauffeur said. "shall we go?"

"hn." sasuke said walking toward the door of the limo. Naruto stopped him.

"ladies first." Naruto said.

sakura blushed and smiled and entered the limo first leaving Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke had an idea what he was going to say next.

"I didn't do anything." Sasuke said. "Don't thank me." Then he entered the limo as well and they drove off to school.

"well, let's walk to class!" Naruto said as they got to school.

"Sasuke kun!" Ino said, as always she was there to greet Sasuke. "sakura! how are you feeling? how's your wrist?"

"I'm okay." sakura answered. "It's nice to see you!"

"you're alright! I'm so glad..." Ino looked at Sakura's bandaged wrist and her eyes fell. The way it was bandaged, no doubt. It was the way Sasuke bandaged. Ino remembers when she was patterned up in middle school with sasuke and they were learning first aid class and had to bandage each other. She remembered exactly how he bandaged her wrist.

Ino was relieved. Yeah...Sasuke is not a bad person after all. If he bandaged Sakura's wrist, that means he felt bad and that he has a conscience. she was completely relieved and instantly forgot what happened the day before.

"well, I have to go to class! I'll see you guys later, okay? Have a good day, Sasuke-kun!" Ino said and left right away. She felt really teary. she was going to cry of joy.

"...what's with her..." Naruto wondered. The bell rang and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke went to class.

It was finally lunch time. sakura as starving.

"Sakura come on, let's go! Iet's eat lunch together!" Naruto proposed. " almost everyone in the honors class eat together and they're all nice. you'll get the chance to meet them."

"yeah!" sakura smiled. "but first I have to use the bathroom real quick okay? I'll join you!"

she said then ran toward the bathroom.

So far, everything was going okay. everyone was kind to her and worried about her and some girls even got some candy and signed card for Kimimaro...and Sasuke hasnt approacher her, glare at her or done anything bad. Itachi's bracelet really worked.

Sakura stared at her bracelet and smiled. Then she made her way out humming. she couldn't wait to go to lunch and meet everyone else.

Sakura was daydreaming and didn't realize someone was walking by. she ran into the person while walking out of the bathroom.

"ah-" she said and the person's binder fell on the floor. "I...I'm so sorry." she apologized picking up the fallen items. She then looked up and saw someone with white hair and blue lowlights. He was really tall and looked very intimidating, well not as intimidating as sasuke but he seemed scary. He gave her an annoyed look.

"oh look...it's the cute pink hair girl everyone's been talking about." he said and walked closer to her to take his binder from her. "sakura, right?" the guy said. Sakura nodded.

"you're pretty. From now on, you're my girlfriend okay?"

"what?" sakura was dumbfounded. "no way!"

"what? what do you mean no way." the guy glared. "I don't usually ask girls out that often and I'm a pretty popular guy, you're lucky I'm asking you out."

"why would I go out with some stranger, and you're not my type and I don't even know your name." sakura said, but then kindly smiled. "I'm very honored to have you ask me out but I...I don't think I want to."

"you have some nerve..." the guy said now getting mad. "My name's Suigetsu and you're gonna be my girlfriend whether you like it or not. I'm not going to get rejected by some cocky headed brat!"

"I'm not cocky!I just don't have feelings for you. I don't even know you. Plus I like someone else...now if you'll excuse me..." Sakura was getting annoyed as well and wanted to go but he blocked her way and grabbed her.

"h-hey what's the big idea!" sakura glared trying to free herself from his grip. Then she remembered her bracelet. Right...her bracelet who would take any evil away from her. she then pointed it toward suigetsu yelling. "Go away, demon!"

she waited and nothing happened. suigestu was still gripping on her arm.

"Demon? you mean me? you're insulting me? you sure got some nerve! and why are you pointing this bracelet at me?" he snatched it off her wrist.

"ah! what are you doing! give it back!" Sakura said trying to reach the bracelet but she couldn't since he was way taller and his other arm was still grabbing onto her.

"Don't you have better things to do than harass other people..." someone suddenly said.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said surprised but then she got worried. two meanies against her? no...

"what..." Suigetsu said a bit surprised and a bit intimidated by Sasuke even though he was in a lower grade than him. Sasuke approached him and glared "get lost."

Suigetsu let go of Sakura's arm and then walked away just like that. Sakura was dumbfounded.

wow...Sakura thought. Sasuke sure is a powerful demon.

Sasuke on the other hand was just passing by since he wanted to avoid lunch with everyone else, especially Sakura. he just wanted some peace and quiet so he could think of how to talk to Itachi about their problem this evening. He didn't think he'd Suigetsu bullying sakura.

Personally, Sasuke didn't really care if he was bullying Sakura...he just disliked Suigetsu because he was Karin's best friend and was a smart ass. Seeing Suigetsu reminded him of how Karin kicked him the day before in the stomach.

Once suigetsu was gone, sasuke decided to continue wandering off when Sakura called him. "um...Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped but didn't return to face her.

"Thank you! that was so nice of you, I didn't expect you to come save me...you're really purified after all." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and turned to her unconsciously. what did she mean by purified.

"Itachi's bracelet! It really works...It purified you earlier this morning taking away all this evilness from you and when I showed the bracelet to Suigetsu, I thought it wouldn't work but it did, the bracelet summoned you here so you could save me...the bracelet sure is amazi–" she was about to say when she realised Suigetsu had then bracelet. Sakura screamed in shock, startling sasuke.

"Omg! the bracelet! he has it! suigetsu still has my bracelet!"

Sasuke couldn't believe she actually came up with such a ridiculous conclusion...and he thought she was a genius.

"sasuke! can you please get me back the bracelet!" she walked toward him grabbing the end of his shirt.

Sasuke glared. That brat was getting carried away. He smack her hands off him and glared.

"what's with you? Do you think we're friend? what makes you think you can touch me and demand things like that?" he started approaching her, glaring at her. "I didn't save you because I wanted to...so don't get any ideas and you know what..."

sakura started backing away a bit scared now. she backed until she was against the wall, not having anywhere else to go. Sasuke then cornered her and slammed both his hands on both side of her so she could feel trapped.

"I know you have feelings for Itachi and I'm going to tell you something." he then glared harder. "There is no way, in a million years that an Uchiha will ever be with a Haruno...I knew what you were trying to do yesterday when you got in my bathroom in accident. You were hoping he would come find you there so you could seduce him...how pathetically funny...we won't lower our standards to the likes of you so you might as well forget it so stop trying to compliment yourself thinking that he cares about you. Itachi's just kind to you because that's who he is. He cares about everyone. He probably pities you that you were abandoned by your family. Honestly, I don't like you at all. I do feel sorry for hurting you because you're a girl and that's all...don't get the idea that I actually am starting to care about you. I dislike you the most, more than Kimimaro. To me, you're nothing but a hypocrite attention seeking whore."

His face was barely two inch close to hers. Sakura could feel and almost taste his hot breath. Her eyes were widening in shock of what Sasuke was telling her. She didn't understand where all of this was coming from all of the sudden. She honestly thought she has already made peace with him. Her body was slowly shaking. she bit her lips trying hard not to make herself cry.

"I understand, sir." She said her voice cracked and looking down. She wasn't scared, just very utterly angry. angry that Sasuke was downgrading her without any reason. angry that he might be right that Itachi might never have feelings for her. most of all, she was angry that he called her a whore.

That was one thing she wasn't, and will never be. She gave up on trying to befriend Sasuke. He was pure evil and would never change. ever.

Sakura looked down so she didn't have to glare at sasuke. "I apologize I got carried away. It won't happen again."

Sasuke was a bit startled by her sudden behavior. He thought she was going to shake like a puppy and start crying but instead...her voice was cold and burning.

"...please forgive me."

Sasuke then backed away making her, freeing her from her trap and studied her. She was slightly trembling. Her hands were clenched and her face was still looking down the floor. He wondered if the expression on her face matched her voice. he wanted to look at her.

"Look up." he demanded now. sakura didn't respond. she couldn't look up. she couldn't hide the glare and anger on her face right now. she couldn't. She wasn't ready yet.

"Sakura, look up." Sasuke commanded again, his tone was cold and when she didn't, he was frustrated. he walked toward her again and grabbed her chin with his hand, rising it toward him so she could face him and when she did he saw the glare.

Anger. Sasuke realized he did hit a nerve. He almost felt bad, he didn't mean to make her angry. he was just annoyed with her childish behavior and again, today wasn't his day. why does he always end up lashing his anger out on her.

"hn." Sasuke said and walked away from Sakura leaving her be. It's best this way if she hated him. he thought.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

When Sasuke left, Sakura was still angry. She really needed to blow off some steam. She needed to take her anger out toward something. She remembered how she was back at the temple after the incident with that old man. everyone was talking down and insulting her. They threw things at her and she was so angry back then, she couldn't control her anger. She started retaliating, breaking everything, throwing things back, lashing out her anger. She was enraged, and now she was feeling it again.

How dare he call her a whore...how dare he think she was trying to seduce Itachi...How dare he...

the school bell rang. Lunch time was over, it was gym time, but sakura wasn't ready to face her friends yet. She was very angry. She decided to go cool off in the ladie's room for a while.

"Man...it's so hot outside. i hope Guy sensei will go easy on us." Naruto said complaining.

"yeah..." sasuke wasn't really listening. He was scanning the crowd for Sakura. He didn't know why, but he wanted to see her again. And also, he couldn't wait for gym class to be over. That was his last class meaning that Itachi was going to come and pick him up. Itachi confirmed it himself by sending him a text message. everything was going to be clear after talking to Itachi.

"Naruto! sasuke-kun!" Ino said runnning toward them. Ino then smiled at Sasuke.

"I hope we get partnered up again for our martial art training." Ino said.

"eh...no way." Naruto refused. "Girls against boys? that wouldn't be fair, or fun..."

Ino glared at naruto. "say that again,I dare you."

"..." Naruto didn't dare.

"H-hi Naruto." Hinata said appearing behind. Naruto was startled.

"oh hey..." Naruto said. "what's up..."

"um...next saturday...after the exams..." Hinata said. "I'm celebrating my birthday...and I am throwing a party...so please come."

"ah...really? wow! that's nice of you."

"You can come too, sasuke..." Hinata said politely.

"You too Ino...and you can all invite whoever you want." Hinata added.

"That's awesome. your're the best Hinata...! I'm going to invite Sakura chan..." Naruto smiled.

"Um...speaking of the devil, I haven't seen her in the girls locker room when we were changing. Is she in this class?"

Sasuke started to wonder. did she run home?

"oh there she is." Naruto said waving at sakura who was walking in the gym class.

she was walking with Karin.

11 graders and 12 graders shared a gym class.

Sasuke stared at Sakura not liking one bit that she was with Karin. The expression of sakura's face was calmer, but she still showed she was angry.

Whenn Sakura decided to cool off earlier, Karin happened to come in the bathroom and she noticed Sakura was in a bad mood.

"did something happen?" Karin asked.

"Karin." Sakura said surprised to see her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Karin asked smiling. "better I see..."

Sakura nodded. then Karin said. "What's making you mad?"

Sakura didn't want to tell.

"Come on," Karin insisted. "we're friends, so you can trust me."

Sakura complied. "It's Sasuke. I-I don't know what his problem is. Honeslty, I am so stupid. Since day one, he has never been kind to me and I don't know what I've done but I still hoped that everything is just a misunderstanding and if I'm kinder to him...that he'll change his attitude toward me...I thought he would change...but today he proved me wrong again...he called me a whore!" She then slammed her hands on the sink. Sakura was enraged.

"Damn it! There's nothing more I hate than being called that! I am not a whore! and that Sasuke's a real jerk you know! ah! I'm so angry I want to smash something!"

Karin listened and stared at sakura. She was really mad. Karin smirked.

"don't worry, you'll smash something in PE." then she added. "I'm glad you called yourself stupid for thinking Sasuke could ever be kind to you. You see Sakura...he thinks you're a whore and says it to your face because you let him."

"wha–" sakura glared at Karin.

"Sakura. You have to stop acting kind toward him. If you show him your soft side, he'll destroy it. That's how all the Uchihas are...I've experienced it myself once...They're so cocky...they think they're full of themselves...they think they can just use girls and play with their feelings and say whatever they want...because they're powerful. Honestly Sakura, you're being used by each and everyone of them." Karin then paused. She didn't want to say too much. "Sasuke can't be your friend, Sakura. He hurt you, and he put your friend in the hospital. Is that what a real friend would do?...I hope you snap out of it and keep your distance away from him...come on, let's go to PE. we're already late."

That was their conversation back then. Sakura was convinced with what Karin said. she was really starting to hate him. Of course he didn't care or ever think of her or Kimimaro as friends. He beat him senseless yesterday...Sakura couldn't believe she was so forgiving to him earlier. She sure was stupid.

"yo! Sakura chan!" Sasuke heard Naruto call his name, she looked at his direction and saw Sasuke with him. Her face was stern, so she pretended she didn't hear Naruto and walked behind Karin.

"ah? you're ignoring sasuke's friends too?" Karin asked.

"...Not really. Naruto and everyone else are nice." Sakura said.

"...if your kind heart says so." karin replied.

Their gym activity was pretty simple because of the heat. they had to use punchbags and hit it at their own pace. No stress, they just needed to be moving at all time.

"heh...I think this is a great activity for you, Sakura." Karin smirked.

Sakura ignored Karin, she was still angry and needed to lash it out. As soon as Guy sensei gave the start, Sakura gave a hard punch to the box. Then another one, and again, and a throbbing kick. She wasn't even using her protective gloves.

she kept punching and kicking and punching and kicking. she was angry.

Sasuke was observing her as well.

"eh...Sasuke...is it me or Sakura wants to destroy that bag?" Naruto asked worried and bit scared.

Sasuke didn't reply but was a bit worried as well. he really made her angry and she seems even angrier...what did Karin tell her.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Karin.

The bell rang. It was time to go home but Sakura didn't have enough of it. she still wanted to punch and kick and punch, but Karin grabbed her wrist.

"You're really angry huh?" Karin smiled at her. "Why don't you go visit Kimimaro? Maybe it might make you feel better."

sakura was breathing deeply, but complied and walked to the girl's lock. She didn't feel like changing to her normal uniform. she just grabbed her clothes and walked out. yeah, maybe seeing Kimimaro might calm her down. Maybe seeing his face and him telling her that he's okay might calm her down. The thought of that made her smile a bit and calmed her a bit. She walked out of the school without saying goodbye to any of her friends. She didn't want to take the limo because she thought sasuke was going to be in there, instead. she decided to walk to the hospital.

Sasuke was outside, waiting for Itachi to come pick him up. He saw his limo that was still waiting.

He walked toward it and told the chauffeur. "You can just go home with the girl, I'm not coming."

"she left a while ago sir, she wanted to walk." The chauffeur answered. sasuke wasn't surprised. he almost smiled. It was exactly what he would do if he was really in a bad mood.

"alright then...well...you can just home." He told the chauffeur.

"Yes, sir." The chauffeur said and drove away.

Sasuke was still waiting for Itachi to come. It's been half an hour already and most students were gone.

That Itachi better not be messing with me. Sasuke thought feeling frustrated.

"eh...Sasuke...do you need a ride?" It was Karin. She smiled at him as if nothing happened. she was always like that anyways.

Fake. Sasuke glared at her. He started to dislike her as well. Karin wasn't alone, she was with her friends Juugo and Suigetsu. Sasuke glared at all of them.

"No." Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"alright then, see you tomorrow." Karin also replied with the same tone walking away with her friends. Sasuke stared as they walked then remembered that Sakura lost her bracelet to suigetsu.

"wait a second." sasuke said and they looked at him.

"Have you changed your mind?" karin smiled. Sasuke ignored her and glared at Suigetsu who was trying not to make eye contact. Sasuke then walked toward him and extended his arm.

"The bracelet." Sasuke demanded.

"huh?" Karin raised her eyebrow.

"oh...ahaha..." Suigetsu chuckled nervously. "I was gonna give it to her tomorrow..."

"give it to who?" Karin asked.

Sasuke snatched the bracelet from Suigetsu, ignoring Karin's question. Just as he turned away. he sees Itachi's car parked.

It's about damn time. Sasuke thought. He put the bracelet in his pocket and walked in Itachi's car.

"School was great." Sasuke said as soon as he got into the car.

Itachi stared and slightly smiled. Sasuke was cutting the conversation short.

"I see." Itachi smiled and drove away with Sasuke in it.

The first five minutes were silent. Sasuke was waiting for Itachi to speak.

Itachi was thinking about a good way to start talking. He didn't know where to start or how much Sasuke knew.

"Does Kimimaro know?" Sasuke started.

"...yes and no..." Itachi said carefully.

"What do you mean..." Sasuke asked.

"He doesn't know know exactly who his mother is...but he knows she's married into our clan..."Itachi sighed. "You see, our mother never really loved our father. She...she just felt like she owed him for saving her from...from the Kaguya company...you see, years ago they were–"

"I think I know about the Kaguyas." Sasuke explained to Itachi about what he concluded.

(A/N: sorry, I don't feel like re explaining everything since you guys already know's sasuke's conclusion. If you forgot, please read the beginning of chapter 7)

"I see..." Itachi said quietly. "You're completely right. i'm amazed"

Sasuke's heart started beating fast. He was right about everything.

"So...what were you saying about Kimimaro?" Sasuke continued, eager to know more.

"well like i said and like you guessed...Our mother was in love with the leader of the Kaguya clan and not with our father. That's how Kimimaro came, but our father is a bit possessive...and didn't want to let go of our mother, so he didn't divorce her. Instead, he punished her and told her she was not allowed to hold Kimimaro or know him. So Kimimaro was sent back to the Kaguya family...our mother was depressed since then...but slowly started to get herself back together...and you were born and she was happy and then Kagome was born and she was happier...she seemed to ave regained herself and father and her too were feeling better together, they were in love again...until well...you know." Itachi said. It was about Kagome's death.

"well after all that, our mother had a nervous breakdown...she started asking about Kimimaro, that she wanted to see her other son. She wanted to feel Kimimaro...father wanted to make her happy and complied...but Kimimaros father refused to let his son go to the Uchiha temple. Then mother had a breakdown and is now at a mental hospital...Kimimaro's father felt bad and blamed himself so he decided to give away Kimimaro to the Uchiha temple, for mother thinking that she will feel better once her son, her favorite son comes...Kimimaro doesn't know his mother is our mother...he thinks his mother is dead. Father made him believe that."

Sasuke stayed silent and listened. He wasn't sure how to feel about Kimimaro being his sibling but right now, he didn't care. This was not his worry.

"whatever." he muttered and then. "What about Kagome?"

"hn." Itachi smiled bitterly. "That's where I'm taking you to."

"huh?" Sasuke turned to Itachi.

"I'm taking you to the secret hideout of the UCC (Uchiha Chemical Company). And this might be obvious, but I should say it, just to be careful. Few people know about this, so you have to keep it secret and make sure no one knows about it."

So they road silently then.

When they arrived, Sasuke was a bit confused. They were in the middle of the woods, and there was a cabin. a very small one.

"That's the secret hideout?" Sasuke asked.

"yeah," Itachi smiled at Sasuke. "you built it."

Sasuke gave Itachi a confused look.

"I built it?"

"Yeah...remember when you used to draw a lot?"

Sasuke was dumbfounded. "That was 11 years ago..."

"Yeah, well you drew a small tiny house in the middle of the wood and then you said it was a secret house and if we enter in and go underground, the heaven's gate will show."

Sasuke smiled. "I can't believe you remember this...and you built in?"

"Ha...yeah well, you were really into that picture for over a month."

"I don't even know what happened to it." sasuke said reminiscing.

"Kagome teared it up." Itachi chuckled. "She was just 3 back then. didn't know what she was doing... I knew you were going to get upset if you found out, so I took the pieces and taped it all back and well kept it for myself. She liked the picture though...she said she wanted to live in a place like that..."

"Yeah..." Sasuke smiled remembering how sweet and annoying Kagome used to be when they were kids.

"well, let's go." Itachi opened the cabin, and there was a tiny stair leading downstairs.

Sasuke followed. It was dark, so they couldn't see anything. Sasuke was getting impatient.

"Where...where are we going anyways...?"

"you'll see." Itachi replied and then turned on the light.

sasuke was a bit shocked and disgusted by what he's see. they were giant tubes, dozens of them filled with funky bubbly liquids...then even more shoking, there were bodies in them.

"wh-what is this place...?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi didn't respond.

"why...why are there bodies...are they...?"

"They're dead." Itachi answered. "They're dead people...they're not alive. we're not experimenting on alive people...

"Oh..god...so it's true..." Sasuke began to tremble. "You're really trying to get back to life...you're experimenting on her..." Sasuke's legs felt weak and he collapsed on the floor, looking down on the floor.

"not yet." Itachi answered carefully, expecting Sasuke's reaction. "We haven't tried anything on Kagome at all, and all those dead bodies,they agreed on this,we're not doing anything illegal. They wanted us to do this and see if it worked...and we're really close to it."

Sasuke looked up.

"we worked so hard with so many chemicals and you see, Sasuke...this is revolutionary. Sasuke, every single body here is alive. their bodies, their heart is pumping, their immune system is working. everything, just the brain. Once we're able to bring the brain back to life, then the full body will be completely alive again, Sasuke. It's really working!" Itachi was almost excited. His hands couldn't stop shaking.

sasuke was still trying to grasp everything.

"So what you're saying is...we can bring Kagome back to life?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, we can Sasuke. we really can, and then, Kagome's gonna come back, and so will mom, and everything is going to be back just the way it is..."

Sasuke saw something in Itachi's eyes he never seen before. Desperation...and it broke Sasuke's heart. His brother was still in denial...he didn't want to accept the fact that Kagome is never going to come back...Sasuke wanted to yell at him, punch him, make him snap out of it, but he could see Itachi's eyes. desperation and hope. It seemed like this made him really happy.

"Okay..." Sasuke accepted with a honest smile. Sasuke was okay with it. It made his brother happy to fight to bring Kagome's back to life, then so be it. "Okay, niisan. I believe you."

Itachi smiled back at Sasuke then extended his arm toward Sasuke. "Come on."

Sasuke smiled back and took his hand for support. He stood up and then followed him.

"So...that's why you're so obsessed with chemistry. You worked so hard and it's paying off." Sasuke said on their way back into the car. They were driving home.

"Actually, I wouldn't have done anything, anything if it wasn't for Sakura." Itachi said.

Sasuke almost gasped in disbelief. "wh-what do you mean? Sakura? Did she know about all this?"

He didn't want to believe it...but now it would make sense. She was a genius...

"No...I couldn't risk her knowing. It would be very risky..."

"Itachi, who's she? Why is she a servant? what's an Haruno doing as a servant?" Sasuke asked determined to understand everything.

Itachi then complies and tells him about Sakura. about what happened to her and how she ended up there.

Sasuke felt honestly bad and horrible for everything he put Sakura through now. He had no idea what she was going through.

He couldn't believe what he said to her earlier today. He felt really sorry and horrible.

"I've got to tell you, sakura is like a gift from God to me. She...reminds me so much of Kagome...and she's incredibly smart and I really cherish her. I think of her as a treasure. She means a lot to me...but at the same time, I'm getting really worried."

"...why?"

"Sakura's an incredible talent, and I'm not sure if her family know about this. Seems like everyone at your school know about her intelligent, and rumor spreads fast...if the Harunos find out about sakura's intelligence, and the sudden uprising success of our company, they'll want to take Sakura back."

"what? that's not possible, they sold her already." Sasuke said. All the servants are bought.

"...no, father didn't buy sakura and Kimimaro." Itachi said. "he didn't think it felt right."

"I see..." Sasuke said. "So...what are you going to do about it."

"I spoke about it to Father, he agreed for me to go ask for full guardianship of Sakura to her parents." he coughed. "if they sign off their legal rights to us, then Sakura will be in our complete care and no one will be able to touch her."

"I didn't realise how important she is to both of you." Sasuke asked. "Are you in love with Sakura?"

Itachi smirked and looked at Sasuke. "What if I am?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow then Itachi chuckled. "I'm just joking. Sakura's like a sister to me. I cherish her a lot."

"You know she has a crush on you." Sasuke blurted out.

"Yeah, of course she does." Itachi didn't seem surprised.

"That doesn't surprise you?" Sasuke asked.

"not really, I'm the only male character in her life who has a big influence on her. she spends more time with me than anyone else. Of course she'll have a crush on me. But I'm not worried, it'll fade away. she'll meet other guys and fall in love with someone else."

"Gee." sasuke said. That seemed pretty harsh of Itachi.

"I'm getting married soon, Sasuke." Itachi said.

"...with who?" Sasuke asked surprised again. Wow, the things he's finding out.

"She's in paris right now, her name is–" Itachi was about to say when his phone suddenly rang.

"hello?" he answered it, then there was some tall at the end of the line. Sasuke couldn't quite hear it.

"what? are you sure? Okay, i'll be right there." Then he hung up and stepped on the gas.

"what...what's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"we're going to the hospital. Sakura's throwing a fit." Itachi said.

When Sakura arrived at the hospital, she asked to see Kimimaro. at first, they wouldn't let her because they didn't know who she was but then an Uchiha, who happened to be a doctor there approved of Sakura and let her come in Kimimaro's office.

He wasn't conscious and there were too many machines around him. Sakura thought she was going to feel better after seeing him, but she is feeling worse now.

"...why isn't he waking up?" Sakura asked the nurse, touching Kimimaro's hand. It was so cold.

"He's so cold...I thought yu said he was okay." sakura asked the nurse who was with her.

"well he was until this morning...his heart almost fell. we didn't realize his spine was slightly broken stopping part of the heart's function...we got him into surgery. he's alive, but he's in a coma."

"what..." Sakura's stomach sank in. "in a coma?"

"yes, that means he's not going to be able to wake up soon. Seems like he took a real beating...poor kid."

Sakura's body was completely shaking. Kimimaro took a beating...a serious one because of Sasuke...and she didn't even realize how much he was suffering...she did nothing...and even geniuely tried to be friends with that Sasuke...and her Kimimaro, her precious Kimimaro is now in a coma...because of Sasuke Uchiha.

That was it for Sakura. She lost it. Everything went blank.

"Argh!" Sakura yelled. "YOU HAVE TO WAKE HIM UP!"

"what...miss please calm down–" the nurse was about to say when sakura started shaking Kimimaro.

"Wake up!" she yelled at him. The nurse ran toward Sakura. "stop it, cut it out. You can't touch him like this."

Sakura pushed the nurse away and kept on shaking Kimimaro.

"wake up! wake up! wake up!"

"help..." the nurse yelled and two other workers came in.

"What happened!" one nurse asked.

"she's gone crazy please stop..."

the two other nurses tried to grabbed sakura but she pushed them away.

"ARGH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sakura yelled and screamed at them then started throwing things. her mind was blank, only full of rage. anger inside of her lashing out. she needed to let out.

she grabbed a vase and threw it at the nurses, then grabbed another one. and kept throwing it.

"Get out! Get out!" Sakura yelled and kept throwing things at the nurses forcing them to get out.

"we must call for help..." the nurses shouted running out and closing the door behind leaving Sakura in with Kimimaro wrecking Havoc.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER: 9

Sasuke and Itachi arrived in the hospital and rushed to the floor where Kimimaro 's room was.

"Mr. uchiha! you're here!" A nurse said running toward them.

"What happened miss..." Itachi asked.

"It's the girl, she is going completely crazy. she found out Kimimaro is in a coma and compeltely broke down. she's very violent."

"where is she?" Itachi asked not believing it. Sakura is a sweet pacific person, not a violent person.

"She forced us out of Kimimaro's room. she attacked us, and kept on yelling..."

Itachi and sasuke walked toward the room and heard things breaking, and sakura screaming. "Sakura..." Itachi said worried. Then he ran into the room.

"wait–itachi..." Sasuke said but Itachi ran into the room and so did Sasuke.

The whole room was a mess. things were broken and Sakura was still breaking and kicking things.

"Sakura..." Itachi said shocked. sakura didn't even respond to him. She was still screaming and lashing out.

"Sakura, stop it...it's gonna be okay. I'm gonna need you to calm down." Itachi said calmly, but Sakura wasn't responding. Itachi then decided to get close to her.

"STAY AWAY!" Sakura yelled and kept throwing things.

"Sakura, calm down!" Itachi got closer, grabbing her by the arm. Sakura struggled and then screamed again, then scratched Itachi on the face drawing blood.

Itachi was shocked. He never thought sakura was going to ever attack him. Was that really Sakura...?

Sakura pushed Itachi back again. "ARGH!"

"Saskura stop it..." Itachi said again but it seemed like his words were not reaching her. She was going to strike him again when her arm was suddenly grabbed and pulled.

Sasuke had grabbed Sakura and slammed her on the wall.

"calm down." Sasuke said nonchalantly, his eyes somewhat gentle and soft.

Sakura glared at him with a murderous intent and scratched him on the face as well, not drawing blood, but leaving a red spot. She managed to pushed Sasuke away.

Sasuke, feeling a bit impatient, was tempted to slammed her back on the wall harder or even knocking her out, but then he remembered something in his pocket. Her bracelet.

Sasuke knew for sure that would calm her down.

"here, I got you back your bracelet." Sasuke said handing it to the glaring sakura.

Sakura smacked the bracelet away from Sasuke, who did not see that coming. It was like she was with a complete different person.

Sakura tries to attack Sasuke again, but he grabbed both her arms and pushed her down on the floor sitting on her. He then hissed at her, now impatient. "stop it, sakura."

Sakura struggled, scratched and tried to kick but couldn't and so she spat on him.

"Kimimaro..." Sakura growled. "BRING HIM BACK!" Sakura then punched Sasuke, making him lose his balance. sakura took advantage of that and pushed him off.

Sasuke stared at her and then stared at Kimimaro.

He understood why Sakura was mad and who she was really mad at.

It was at him.

"hn." Sasuke said then took steps toward Sakura.

"wait, Sasuke...she's too dangerous." Itachi said.

Sasuke ignores Itachi and then grabs sakura, pulling her toward his body. Sakura bites Sasuke, and kept on scratching desperately trying to free herself. sasuke then pulled her close to him and then turned her around so she couldn't bite him anymore. sakura then dropped herself on the floor and tries to crawl away from his grip, but Sasuke takes a strong hold of the back of her white gym clothe and started to drag her as he walked out from the room.

"Sasuke, what are you intending to do?" Itachi asked, attempting to follow him.

"I'm taking her to another room. Kimimaro will get hurt if she stays here. I'll calm her down." sasuke said.

"Sasuke–" Itachi wanted to interrupt as he was seeing sakura screaming,kicking and trying to scratch away from Sasuke's grip.

Sasuke interrupted Itachi. "Itachi...I'll take care of her." He gave him a reassuring look. For once, Sasuke wanted to be useful to Itachi.

Itachi then nodded.

"alright," Sasuke then turned to the nurse. "do you have an empty room?"

the nurses nodded and pointed to another room.

"thank you." sasuke said and then walked into the room. Before closing the door, he said to everyone else. "do not interrupt. It's a matter between sakura and I."

Then he closed the door and let go of Sakura.

Sasuke was taking the blame all on his own. He knew it was all his fault sakura was mad. He bullied her since day one and he was the reason Kimimaro ended up into a coma. It was all his fault, and he's going to make everything right...by taking responsibility.

"come on," Sasuke tells Sakura who was glaring and growling at him. "It's okay, you can attack me."

Sakura wasted no time as she heard him speak. she began by punching him.

"argh!" she yelled, then she kicked, then she punched again. Sasuke didn't budge.

Sakura then kicked him in the balls, this time. Sasuke felt the pain then. Sakura then pushed him on the floor and on top of him and began to hit, slap and scratch him.

Sasuke's face burned, but he didn't want to do anything about it. He wanted to let her take all of her anger out.

"I HATE YOU!" Sakura said, still hitting him. She kept at it for about forty five minutes.

Sakura was breathless now, she had little to no energy left. she was breathing hard. still on top of Sasuke.

"are you calm now?" Sasuke asked. Sakura glared.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Sakura roared and kept on hitting him on the face, now tears scrolling down her face. "YOU MONSTER!"

There was a knock on the door.

"Sasuke...it's me Itachi, listen I don't think it's safe for both of you to be locked in there...it seems like sakura hasn't calmed down yet...the doctors are going to have to inject her a tranquilizer."

Sasuke didn't want that. He wanted Sakura to be calm by herself, or at least he wanted to calm her down himself.

"Just hold on a little longer! I've got this!" Sasuke said, then stared at Sakura. He knew she wasn't there anymore. the Sakura he knew was away somewhere and this was just a very angry person at her place. he needed to bring the old Sakura back...and it seems like letting her lash out didn't work.

"sakura..." Sasuke said. She didn't budge, she just kept on smacking him. He tried to reach out to touch her but she smacked his hand away from her, so then sasuke grunted frustrated then grabbed both her hands and pulled her down toward his chest. she quieted down for a moment due to the shock, she then tried to struggle away but Sasuke wouldn't let go. His arm were hugging her body tightly

"I'm sorry." he whispered in her ear. Sasuke never, ever in his lifetime apologized to anyone. He considered it weakness. He wasn't the type to admit to his mistake.

However, this time, he really meant it. Sakura quieted down seeming to get back to her senses.

"It's all my fault." he continued. "I tormented you and Kimimaro for childish reasons. You have every right to be mad. But please, sakura...please calm down. They're going to inject you with a tranquilizer like an animal...and I know you're far from it, if anything, I should be the one tranquilized for I am the animal, I promise you, if you calm down now...I promise you I will do everything in my power to help Kimimaro come back and I will also stop hurting you. I will be out of your way, so please Sakura...calm down."

Sasuke was really honest in his words. he did not want her to suffer anymore. His words worked like a charm.

Sakura's anger slowly faded away and she suddenly felt exhausted. she was then drowsy and suddenly fell asleep on Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke glanced at her and saw she fell asleep. he breathed relieved and slowly got up with her still on top of her. He carefully put her arm around his neck and lifted her higher up.

Sakura unconsciously wrapped her legs around his waist, still sleeping. Sasuke then slowly made his way out carrying Sakura.

"Oh. she's asleep." Itachi said relieved.

"Your face...Mr. Young Uchiha...it's all bloody." a nurse said.

"it's fine. I just want to get her home." Sasuke said walking toward the exit. "Let's go, Itachi."

"..." Itachi was speechless, but followed.

Sasuke felt some kind of purpose now toward Sakura. Knowing her story, knowing that she had no one left but the Uchihas made him feel responsible of her. His heart was slightly beating faster than usually now that he was holding her in his arms, he realized how welcoming and pleasantly warm her body was compared to his. He loved the sensation, and the feeling of her slow and rhythmic breathing. Moreover, he deeply enjoyed the wonderful smell of her soft hair. The first thing he loved about her, since he first met her.

"Watch her head." Itachi said as he opened the door on the passenger seat. Sasuke was a bit disappointed that he had to let go of Sakura, of the warmth of her body. He was surprised with himself with that kind of behavior.

After seating her sleeping figure in the passenger seat and securing a seatbelt on her, the Uchihas brother drove away from the hospital.

They were silent throughout the trip, fearing that Sakura might wake up and throw a fit. Itachi was slightly smiling, positively impressed with his little brother's sudden act of kindness. He was proud and very content to know that Sasuke after all was mature and still had a heart.

After all, this week has been the week they mostly came in contact and spoke. He was glad he got to spend sometime with Sasuke and told him about Kagome and the Uchiha Chemical Company. He thought he was going to regret telling him, but it wasn't the case. Sasuke took everything well and acting kind toward Sakura was the ultimate proof.

However, Itachi was not very worried about Kimimaro anymore. While Sasuke was locked in the room with Sakura, he had a talk with a doctor and they told him that his coma state was not permanent, the best doctor in the hopsital, Tsunade, was coming back from vacation in about a week or two and will operate on his heart and spinal cord as soon as possible. Tsunade was a world star doctor who was skilled in all types of surgery. It was going to be expensive, but it didn't matter, even though Kimimaro was a servant he was also his half brother and his mother's favorite. Itachi would do anything it takes to bring him back to life. His worry was now Sakura, who shocked him today. Her breakdown was unexpected, yet understandable. She was very attached to Kimimaro and it made sense for her to be upset, but to go on a rampage and attacking him...that was unexpected.

He admits he has been negligent toward her lately. He's stopped asking her for help for his chemical formulas, that was because he wanted her to explore other things other than what he only shows her. Maybe he needed to reconnect to her, he didnt want to lose her trust. She was very precious to him in all aspects.

When they arrived to the uchiha residence and parked, before they left car, Sasuke asks Itachi.

"Can you carry her to her mansion instead...?" Sasuke didn't want the servants seeing the soft side of him.

"Okay." Itachi didn't mind and gently took Sakura out of the car. Itachi was now caring Sakura bridal style and she was deeply asleep. Itachi smiled at her peaceful figure.

Sasuke, distantly, followed.

"Welcome–" a servant was saying when she sees Sakura unconscious.

"Goodness! what happened to her?" The servant unconsciously reached toward to look at Sakura.

"It's fine. she's just sleeping." Itachi smiled, I'll take her to her room. He walked in the servant's mansion and climbed upstairs.

Sasuke was tempted to follow into the house, he never set foot in the server's mansion since he was nine...he was curious of how it will look now but he restrained himself since he didn't want the servants to mistake him as a caring kind person like Itachi and his father. He was going to turn back and go to the Uchiha temple when someone calls after her.

"Young master!" it was Anko. she ran after him. "What happened to your face, it's all scartched up and bloody!" Anko gently grabbed Sasuke's face who was a bit annoyed, but didn't push away. Anko was the only servant he didn't mind. She had always cared for him almost as his nana since he was a kid. She was almost like his second mother back then before she was put in charge of all the servants. She used to play and nurse Sasuke since Sasuke's mother was still a bit depressed and a bit distant from him. for a while, Sasuke thought Anko was his mother. She was the one who used to help bathe him, make sure he ate properly, made sure he did his homework, made sure he had his right amount of sleep, sometimes even they would fight because like any other kids, Sasuke didn't like to take naps or go to bed early. They sure had fun times until Anko was given a different post and Kagome died. Sasuke never ever visited Anko since, and rarely sees or talk to her.

"It's nothing." sasuke said.

"And your arms," Anko continued. "What are those bite marks from? Come on, follow me...we have to treat them so they don't become infected." She started walking toward the servant's mansion. Sasuke stood there for a moment debating whether or not to follow her, but his legs unconsciously moved themselves when Anko turned around and gave him a reassuring smile.

When Sasuke entered the servant's living room, he was a bit awed. It was nothing like the Uchiha's temple. It didn't look better or anything. The furnitures were cheap, the TV was from an older generation and it wasn't as vast and spacious as the Uchiha's living room but Sasuke could feel the warmth of the place. It was like a real home, like Naruto's home when Sasuke used to sleep over. The smell of the living room was mixed of food and candles and it was filled with flowers, pictures of almost all the servants, poster, scrolls and beautiful artwork. Sasuke couldn't stop staring around.

"Have a seat, Young Master." Anko said leading sasuke on the sofa. Sasuke followed.

Anko then grabbed the first aid kit and used cotton and rubbing alcohol.

"It's going to burn a bit." Anko warned and started cleaning off the dried up blood from Sasuke's face. It burned, sasuke twitched his face and anko smiled.

"...what's so funny?" Sasuke asked.

Anko giggled. "I remember when you use to get hurt all the time and you used to hide from me so I didnt use alcohol or cream or needles to heal you, those times were funny."

Sasuke smiled in his head, but made a stoic look.

"Remember when you use to come here all the time to play hide and seek with me? and sometimes we'd chase neko around the house? those were fun, weren't they, Sasuke?" Anko smiled again, now putting bandaids on his face.

she then looked at his arm and frowned at the bitings.

"I thought those scratches were from neko...but the bitings are human bites."

Sasuke said nothing to her comment. Anko was tempted to ask what happened to him, but she knew her place. She was a servant and must never dare to pry in her master's businesses. She then put some ointments on the biting places and massages his arms. "We miss you, Sasuke-kun." Anko said softly when finished. "You should come visit us sometimes and i'll bake you your favorite cookies and meatloaf and your favorite soups, and i'll make sure I don't add too much vegetables, since I know how much you hate them...I miss you."

"..." Sasuke didn't know what to say. He had no idea Anko would really miss him. He thought she was just around him because it was her job, not because she wanted to.

"Sasuke, we should go to the temple, now." Itachi said coming from downstairs.

Sasuke and anko were a bit startled bit the sudden presence.

"Good evening Master Itachi–is Sakura alright? I saw you dropping her earlier..." Anko said.

"Yes, she's fine. Just overly tired." Itachi smiled.

"That girl," Anko shook her head. "getting lazier and lazier."

"Let her rest please, she had a tough day. ah...I see you took care of my brother's injuries. Thank you so much."

"Oh, it's my pleasure. Please don't thank me." Anko answered, humbly then noticed another scratch mark on Itachi's face. "Oh, you too? You have a scratch on your face, let me take care of that." she rushed toward Itachi, but she was turned down.

"It's fine, it'll take care of it after I take a warm bath. I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry. I must leave right now, I'll be back later on to check on Sakura."

Itachi was walking out of the exit, while saying it.

Sasuke followed him and before closing the door behind him, he turned to Anko. "Thank you." then walked away.

Anko smiled, hoping to soon see Sasuke come back to the mansion.

Before Itachi went down to the Uchiha library, Sasuke stopped him.

"I'm ordering my own car tonight, for tomorrow morning."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "No more limo?"

"It'll make both Sakura's and my life easier. She won't have to deal with me and I won't have to deal with her, plus I'm 17 and I already have my license, it's time for me to drive my own car."

Itachi smiled. "Okay."

"..." Sasuke didn't know what else to say.

"This weekend, Sasuke, do you have any plans?"

Well finals were next week, so he was planning to study but...

"no, not really. why?"

"let's spend some time together, as brothers." Itachi proposed.

Sasuke almost blushed. "...that sounds cool."

"alright, go finish your homework and sleep tight, okay? I'll be studying here for a while, so I won't be able to eat dinner with you."

"hn." Sasuke turned around, when did they ever eat dinner together?

"Sasuke." Itachi called him before he left. Sasuke stopped and turned around.

"what is it?"

Itachi gave him a genuine, honest smile. "You were amazing today with Sakura and...everything. You handled everything so well, and much more better than I will ever handle anything. You're truly mature."

Sasuke slightly blushed at his brother's comment and looked away.

"Good night." sasuke said walking away.

"Good night."Itachi repeated content and then went to the library.

It was 5 am, the next morning. Sakura was slowly waking up. She felt drowsy and stood up from her bed, then rubbed her eyes. Her head was blank and throbbing. She was a bit desoriented, not having a clue of where she was for a moment. She mumbled something and then looked around her room. There was a figure sitting across her on her study desk reading something. the figure then turned to her and smiled.

"I see you're awake." It was Itachi.

Sakura almost screamed startled, scared and confused. she then covered her whole body with her cover, since she was only wearing a large white shirt, which she didn't know how it got on.

"Itachi-kun!wh-what are you doing!" Sakura said.

Itachi then closed the book and turned on the light and walked toward her.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I turned off the light so it didn't bother you. I didn't mean to scare you, I was just waiting for you wake up."

ah! Sakura's heart was beating fast, and she was slighly blushing.

"How are you feeling?" Itachi asked seating in the edge of her bed. His expression was concerned.

"eh? what do you mean?" Sakura had no idea what he was talking about. she she exclaimed. "Itachi-kun! what happened to your face! why do you have a scracth mark there!"

Itachi was surprised. Did she forget?

"Salura...what do you remember from yesterday?"

"er...let's see." Sakura was pensive. "Um...I went to school then I got bullied by Suigetsu, then Sasuke saved me from him and bullied me instead...and i lost your brace–" she gasped. "Itachi-kun! I lost your bracelet!"

"It's okay, continue." Itachi cut off wanting to know where Sakura lost her memory from.

"Then...well...um...I was pretty much mad, it's kind of blurry from thne...all I can remember is I went to the hospital and..." her face saddened. "Kimimaro...they told me Kimimaro was not going to wake up anytime soon..." she was really sad and started to tear up. Kimimaro was suffering.

"Don't worry about him, sakura. He's going to be alright. The best doctor will come in a week or two to take care of him and he'll be alright."

"Re-really?" Sakura asked cleaning up her tears.

Itachi nodded. "Of course, I told you, I won't let anything bad happen to any of you."

Sakura smiled, then blushed.

"So what do you remember from then?" Itachi continued.

"er..." Sakura wondered and tried to remember but to her surprise, everything was blank.

"I...I don't remember anything..." She said worried.

Itachi frowned too but didn't want to tell her about what really happened afterwards. She will feel very horrible.

"You fainted after hearing that, and the nurse took care of you and we brought you home later on. Everyone was worried about you."

"I see...thank you." Sakura smiled, loving the fact that she was cared for.

Itachi, loving the smiled on her face wanted to see more of it. He then reached into his pocket and handed her the bracelet she was talking about.

"eh?" Sakura's face brightened. "where did you get that!"

Itachi smiled. yeah, she definetely forgot everything that happened yesterday considering that she is now so happy to see the bracelet. Back then, she smacked it right out of Sasuke's hand like it was nothing.

"well, Sasuke got it back for you. He feels bad for causing you trouble. He doesn't want to hurt you anymore."

"...are you serious?" Sakura asked in disbelief. "he said it himself yesterday that he didn't like me at all,"

"that was before I told him about how great you've been with helping me out with some chemical formulas and codes. He now truly appreciates your help." Itachi said not sure himself if it was true.

"ah..." Sakura grinned.

"Come to think of it, Sakura...another reason why I'm here is because i've been working on this equation the whole night and I can't seem to understand where I'm going wrong."

"I'll be happy to help!" sakura innocently and genuily said excited. "I've missed working with you! I want to help! I'll do anything for you!"

Itachi smiled. Sakura was sure innocent and naive. She would do anything for him, what if he was an evil despicable man...

"You're very kind, Sakura." Itachi told her. "But too kind sometimes, don't let people take advantage of your kindness."

It was kind of hypocrite of him to say something like this since he was the one who took advantage of her, the most.

"okay. but I still want to help."

"Yeah, let's do it after you come back to school, alright. I'm suddenly feeling tired. I guess I couldn't sleep because I was worried about you. Go to school and when you come back, we can work on it together."

"Okay!" Sakura nodded and Itachi patted her head. "you're a very good girl."

then he left.


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"No way, Sasuke!" Naruto pushed passed Sasuke and stared gawking at the black dodge charger. "This car is so cool...woah..."

"eh, you got a new car?" Shikamaru asked, tagging along.

"sasuke, let's go for a joy ride after school!" Ino clutched herself around Sasuke's arm. "It's such a nice car!"

"...that's it!" Naruto concluded. "That's what I want for my birthday!"

"...idiot." Sasuke said.

"Why do you have a new car, anyways?" Shikamaru asked.

"..." Sasuke not the chatty type and not used to start a conversation with shikamaru or anyone else didn't know what to answer.

"Yeah...and where's sakura?" Naruto asked as well looking in the car. "I dont see her in there, she seemed pretty angry yesterday, is she okay?" Naruto asked, then glared at Sasuke grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "Did you hurt her again!"

"Hi, sakura!" Ino waved at the person coming out of the limo that has just arrived. Naruto let go of Sasuke's shirt and ran toward Sakura.

"Sakuran-chan! Good morning, I ate your ramen yesterday and it was delicious! I love it! you should make more to me! Are you okay, you seemed mad yesterday."

Naruto was overwhelming.

Sasuke observed Sakura to see if she was okay since he didn't get to see her in the morning. Itachi has informed him earlier that she lost complete memory of her rampage and it was better to not tell her anything. she seemed alright.

"hn." he said in satisfaction of seeing that she was okay. and took the advantage of everyone circling around Sakura to walk away to class.

"I'm fine, I was just...a bit tired and stressed yesterday because of the exams..." Sakura answered Naruto.

"Okay, you shouldn't worry! You're a genius! you'll get As! Sakura, Sakura! Maybe you can come tutor me! I can come by your house during the weekend" Naruto proposed.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Ino suddenly said. "Let's do it!"

"..." Naruto raised an eyebrow at Ino. "You're not even in our honor clas– But Ino smacked him to shut him up. the only reason why she wanted to come was because she wanted to see Sasuke, and she's never been in his house.

"eh, yo guys are talking about a group study session...what a drag..." shikamaru said.

"a group study session for our test? that sounds like a nice idea!" Tenten bumped in.

"er...guys..." Sakura said. "I don't think I'm allowed to bring guests in the Uchiha residence..."

"Oh yeah, that's right, you're a servant...well let's ask sasuke!" Ino said.

"Or, we can have our study session at my house if all fails!" Naruto concluded.

"hmm, seems like a great idea," tenten nodded. "Your mother is kind. she won't mind."

"N-no! let's ask Sasuke if he's okay to have us in his house!"

"You just want to spend some time with Sasuke, you're not even studying the same material as us!" Naruto said annoyed.

"and you just want to spend sometimes with Sakura!" Ino retorted.

"well sakura's really smart and she can help us out alot, I really think this study session should happen. I don't care where it is, as long as Sakura comes along." Tenten said, smiling at Sakura.

"Yeah, agree!" naruto said.

"...um...maybe if you ask Sasuke's permission, maybe he might let us come in..." Ino begged Sakura.

"um...Ino, you know that Sasuke and Sakura don't really get along, right?" Shikamaru said. "It's probably the reason why he got himself a new car."

Sakura looked at the car parked and frowned a bit feeling guilty. Does...he hate me that much...? she thought.

"I don't think studying at the Uchiha residence is a good idea," Shino butt in, followed by Kiba and Hinata.

"eh...you guys." Tenten said.

"Why do you think that?" Ino glared.

"Well, Sasuke would never let us study with him...you know the Uchihas are not really the social types, plus it's overly guarded with body guards...and Sakura's just a servant there...it might get her in trouble for bringing outsiders in. Naruto's the only who has been in the Uchiha residence only because he is Sasuke's best friend...Sasuke doesn't think of any of us as friends...so I don't think it'll be a great idea to go there."

"You're right, Shino." Kiba said.

"well, it's settled then, let's have a study session this weekend at my house! everyone's welcome! my mother will love you all!" Naruto grinned.

"Not a bad idea..." Shikamaru said.

"...sakura will you be able to come?" tenten asked.

"...I have to get permission first." Sakura said.

"Okay then, until you get the okay from whoever, we'll put a hold on the study session, cause everyone else will just play and not study if we're all together." Tenten said. "I'll be in charge of setting up the date and the people who are allowed to come! let's go to class!"

everyone followed, looking forward to studying with Sakura.

The day was pretty much simple and less dramatic for Sakura. All she was worried about was going home and helping Itachi out and as soon as the bell rang, she rushed to the limo and dove off to school.

Sasuke's day was perfectly normal as well. He didn't have any drama with anyone since he completely avoided sakura. Everything was back to normal, and by normal he meant the annoying naruto, clingy Ino, lazy shikamaru, stalkish hinata, fat choji, sarcastic sai, creepy shino, hardcore kiba, bossy tenten, intense lee, and hateful Neji were now again eating with him at the lunch table.

He was relieved when the school bell rang signaling it was time to go first he was hiding a bit suspecting Naruto to follow him and wanting to get in his car for a joy ride. He was finally going to get in his limo and go home, but then he realized he had a car now.

He walked toward the parking spot to get in his car when he saw Naruto and Ino by his car. Damn.

"Oi! Sasuke!" Naruto called out.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"what the hell are you doing here, Naruto?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"eh? did you forget? we're going on a joy ride after school! we have to try on your car." Naruto insisted.

"I never agreed to that." Sasuke said annoyed. "I don't have time for that!"

"Come on Sasuke kun...I just missed the bus and my house is pretty far from here, you wouldn't want to let me walk all alone in the cold...it's gonna get pretty dark here...and I'll be walking all alone..." Ino made a sad face.

"..." Sasuke really didn't care.

"Sasuke," almost as if Naruto was reading his thoughts. "You're not going to let a girl wander off alone in the streets, right?"

Naruto was in fact reading sasuke's thought and knowing exactly what he was thinking, when he's thinking something bad. Naruto was like the one to pull him out of darkness.

Sasuke felt a bit of guilt after Naruto's serious glare and comment.

"Whatever." he said.

"ah! alright!" Naruto then grinned. "hurry up and open the car!" he was back to normal.

"Ah, can I get a ride too?" Sai suddenly appeared.

"what the–?" Naruto said.

"I missed the bus too, and Ino's house is right next to mine, so it wouldn't be much of a trouble."

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"hehehe..." Naruto smiled a bit nervous.

and that was it, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino and Sai hopped on Sasuke's car and started driving around.

"hehehe..." Naruto was grinning. He couldn't stop looking around the car, the leather seat, the radio, the back seat. "This is awesome, Sasuke! I'm so jealous you got your first car before me!"

"Naruto, calm down. Of course Sasuke-kun will have his first car before you. He's an Uchiha after all!"

"...by the way, where's the wide-vagina girl...?" Sai asked.

"...wide...v-v-...?" Ino blushed, she was seating in back with Sai since znaruto called in the front seat. "what are you saying, you indecent!"

"Hey you bastard! Don't talk about Sakura that way!" Naruto glared at Sai.

Sasuke frowned.

"why-why would you refer to Sakura like that?" Ino asked.

"well, Harunos have really tight pussies and dumb brains, but she has a very smart brain and probably have a wide pussy...but a wide pussy is still a good pussy...huh? I haven't heard of any male complaining about a Haruno female after bedding her for years...maybe sakura's still good at sex...I might have to try her and see if I should marry this Haruno as soon as I graduate...hmmm...hey Sasu–"

The car suddenly stopped and it was all quiet inside. everyone was staring a sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked.

Naruto stared at sasuke, since he was the only one who could see his face. For a slight moment, naruto spotted Sasuke's angry, no murderous face. Naruto observed as Sasuke was struggling to keep his cool, and when then slowly and slowly, his face went back to normal. Sasuke took a deep breath and then turned to the back seat to face Sai.

Sai's heart sank in fear as he saw Sasuke's cold look with a sly smirk. It was emotionless, but yet scary...full of death threats. For a moment, Sai thought he was going to die.

"Sai." Sasuke taunted. It was actually the first time Sasuke ever spoke to Sai. "Don't badmouth my servant in my presence, ever again."

Sai's eyes widened in terror. His hands became shaky and sweaty. No...he had to get out of this room. Sasuke's sudden change of attitude scared had to get out of there.

"Understood. I'll be getting out of the car now." Sai said and opened the door and left. "Sai–" Ino called after but he didn't answer.

"...let him walk home. he deserves it for talking about Sakura that way." Naruto mumbled.

"B-but he was kidding!" Ino said feeling bad for Sai, he was her best friend and she understood him the most, she almost felt angry at Sasuke. "you know that's how he is with everyone–you didn't have to scare him like that Sasuk–"

"You're free to follow him." Sasuke interrupted.

"Sasuke!" Naruto objected. "We can't leave her–"

"You two are neighbors, right? He can follow you home so you don't have to walk alone." Sasuke continued.

Ino's heart sank, she was hurt. Sasuke didn't care about her.

"wh-why are you treating me like that?" Ino said. "why are you treating me like the rest? after what happened between us...after we slept together..."

Naruto blushed at this comment.

"why!" She started tearing up. "I love you, Sasuke-kun,lease stop being mean to everyone...to me..."

"..." sasuke didn't reply.

Naruto felt awkward.

"You were my first! and you're the only guy I've ever made love with, Sasuke kun! when you...when you touched me that night...I felt so happy, I felt so happy that you reached out to me when you were sad..." Ino was reminiscing about the moment when she first slept with Sasuke. It was the happiest moment of her life. "I felt like I served a purpose to you."

"Yeah," Sasuke said. Ino couldn't believe her ears. He actually agreed with her?

"Thanks for the blowjobs and the sex. You were one of the best nightstands I've ever had. Now are you gonna get out of my car or do you still want me to drop you?"

Ino's heart crumbled into pieces. She was ashamed. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the car.

Naruto couldn't hide his shocked face.

He got some balls, Naruto thought.

Sasuke then took a deep breath and started his car then made a U-turn. He didn't really feel bad for what he said to Ino. It was pure honesty. He never really thought of her as a friend or as someone he was interested in. she only happened to be there that night, at Naruto's party. Now that Ino's heard what Sasuke really thinks about her, she will stop being an eyesore to him.

"That was cold, Sasuke." Naruto said. "You shouldn't treat a girl's feeling like that. Ino really likes you, even if you don't like her, you didn't have to talk to her that way. That was a dick move."

"...like I care." Sasuke answered.

Naruto sighed expecting that reaction from Sasuke.

"anyways, let me drive your car, Sasuke." Naruto insisted.

"Come on! let's test it out!"

"no way, idiot. I'm dropping you home."

"come on, Sasuke! I know you want to!" Naruto insisted. "after we test it out, I promise I will keep quiet on my way home! I promise!"

"..." that was a tempting offer. "fine."

Naruto grinned and Sasuke drove to the nearest race track. It was empty and the road was to themselves. Sasuke got out of the car and switched seat with Naruto was was now in the driver's seat. His blue eyes were shinning with excitement. Sasuke smiled and mentally shook his head. Damn that Naruto, even how annoying he finds him, he can never hate his company, Naruto was truly hi–

"Alright! here we go!" Naruto suddenly said, interrupting Sasuke's thoughts and pressed on the gas pedal at full speed, the car then flew forward. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"what the?!" Sasuke's body smashed forward and went back. He didn't have time to grab his seatbelt.

"WHOOOOHOOOO!" Naruto was having the time of his life.

"N-n-naruto!" Sasuke managed to say, but Naruto couldn't hear him. He was too busy having fun, making smoky circles, turning, racing, going 175 mph, he sure was enjoying himself.

Sasuke suddenly felt nauseous due to all this moment.

Damn, I should've known he was that kind of driver...

"Naruto...slow down..." Sasuke asked again, now feeling something coming up.

"eh...?You're okay...?" Naruto asked and decided to slow down but the car wouldn't, it was still at full speed.

"ah! S-sasuke I can't..."

"What the fuck do you mean you cant." Sasuke glared annoyed.

"It doesn't stop."

"Press on the break you dumbfuck!" Sasuke yelled now seeing that the car was going straight for the fence, then into the river.

Naruto pressed on the break at full strength

"It's making it go faster!" Naruto screamed as the car was reaching the fence.

"shit Naruto!" Sasuke reached and grabbed the wheel and turned it before the car hit the fence. It was somehow too late, they broke the fence with the car and the car flipped twice before stoping.

The two teenagers were frozen.

"ah..." Naruto said getting out of the car. "I'm alive! I made it alive!"

Sasuke too got out of the car, unscratched. They were both okay, but the car wasn't. It was totalled.

"Naruto..." Sasuke growled.

"...hehehe..." Naruto chuckled nervously, then Sasuke turned to glare, walking toward him with murderous intent. Naruto backed up. "hey-hey-hey calm down! L-look at the bright side...all your sins have been cleansed." Naruto said. Sasuke stopped and raised an eyebrow, not understanding what he meant.

"It's karma you know, maybe your car being totalled is the way of you repenting for being such a dick head to Ino earlier."

that was it for Sasuke, he was really gonna kill that brat. He glared and chased after Naruto.

"come here you fucker! I'm really gonna kill you this time. Grrrr Narutoooo!"

Meanwhile, in the Uchiha residence. Sakura went straight to the Uchiha temple as soon as she arrived home. she was really looking foward to helping out Itachi with his formula. It's been a while she worked with him.

She went straight down to the basement and to the Uchiha library.

"Itachi-kun, I'm here!" Sakura said but No one was around. However, Itachi's jacket was on the chair and there were lots of paper works and folders filled with more papers. Sakura approched it and look through it.

"Hmm...I see." she smiled. "well, I better get to work." she then sat and started looking through and writing things for 45 minutes.

Itachi on the other hand was taking a small involuntary nap. He has been working non sense the whole day until an hour ago, he got a phone call from his fiancee to tell him about the unexpected wonderful news. Itachi was so happy that he forgot about his work for a moment and went out to his room to rejoice a bit, but then he fell asleep. When he suddenly woke up, he looked at the time. 5:30 pm. he gasped. He couldn't believe he slept this long. He must return to working in the library immediately. he didn't have time to sleep at all. Not after hearing the wonderful news.

Itachi rushed into the library to find Sakura working and look at all of his data.

"Sakura." Itachi instinctively rushed and took the personal folders away. he did not want Sakura looking at all of the UCC secret research.

"Itachi kun, there you are." Sakura greeted him. "I finished finding the right formula to bring the life back into dead people."

Itachi was awed. Sakura showed him her works and he looked at it.

She truly managed to find the ultimate formula to revive everyone who'se dead...only in 45 minutes? just...what was this girl?

"I'm right, right?" Sakura smiled innocently.

Her power almost scared Itachi. He almost thought it was impossible to find such formula...but sakura,Sakura just worked through it.

Itachi swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Sakura..."

"huh?"

"I..." then his phone rang all of the sudden. he took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was sasuke.

Itachi answered immediately.

"Sasuke, what is it?" Sakura looked at Itachi curious. "What? are you both ok?...where are you? okay, don't move,i'll come get you." then he hung up and grabbed his jacket.

"Itachi-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I'll be back. Please don't leave this library and don't let anyone enter until i come back, okay?"

"Okay." Sakura nodded.

Itachi then rushed to his car and drove to pick up Sasuke and Naruto.

"Unbelievable," Itachi said arriving at the accident site. "I can't believe you two."

"er, sorry Itachi. It's my bad, i was being reckless." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I can see that Naruto. You guys could've died, and sasuke, it hasn't even been 24 hours yet and the car's totalled. What am I gonna do with you two?" Itachi sighed.

"..." Sasuke didnt know what, but he liked the fact that Itachi was scolding him and showing worry.

"anyways, get in the car. I'll drop you to your house, Naruto." Itachi said

"what about the car?"

"I already called the isurance company. they'll take care of it."

"alright! it must be awesome to be an Uchiha!" Naruto said.

"be quiet Naruto." Sasuke said annoyed wen they got in the car.

"You be quiet, baka! you abusive, heartbreaking playing rat!" Naruto yelled back.

"What did you just say, I dare you to repeat it." Sasuke glared annoyed

Itachi shook his head. They're just like little kids.

"I'm gonna shut you up!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try!"

"Both of you be quiet." Itachi yelled, shutting both of them up.

" 'x' " both Naruto's and Sasuke's mouth were shut.

"I have an annoucement to make, and I really need to tell someone. I am overly excited and I can't keep it secret anymore." Itachi said.

He really couldnt.

"...what is it?" Naruto asked very curious and so was Sasuke.

"My fiancee...she's pregnant."


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

The car was completely silent after Itachi's sudden announcement. Naruto blinked twice, not sure if what he heard was correct. Sasuke's face as usual was emotioneless, hiding what he was thinking at the moment and Itachi was nervously waiting for one of them to say something.

"Th-that's great Itachi! i didn't know you even had a fiancee!" Naruto finally yelled, his eyes bright and happy. "Congratulations!"

"...thanks." Itachi said smiling at Naruto. He then stared at Sasuke who's face was still emotionless.

Naruto also stared at Sasuke and then smack him on the back og his head to get a reaction from him. "You hear that, teme? we're going to be uncles!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at naruto. "we? you're not an Uchiha."

"It doesn't matter, you're all like family to me!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke then turned to Itachi. "How far...is she?"

" two months." Itachi answered.

"So that's what you were doing when you travelled to Paris back then," Naruto grinned pervertely.

Sasuke stepped hard on Naruto's feet.

'Agrh!" Naruto hissed. Sasuke ignored him and asked Itachi. "Does father know?"

"Yes." Itachi replied. "He knew about him, him and Shisui, but he doesn't know she's pregnant yet."

"what's her name?"

"Konan." Itachi replied.

"I want to meet her," Sasuke then said.

"Yeah," Itachi agreed. "She's coming here this weekend."

Naruto and Sasuke were bother surprised.

"eh? really? are you guys getting married?" Naruto asked.

Itachi smiled. "No, she has an invitation to her cousin's sweet sixteen, Hinata Hyuga."

"eh? that's right...Hinata has been inviting everyone to her birthdays in two weeks...and what? your fiancee is related to the Hyugas?"

Naruto was shocked. Uchihas and Hyugas never got along.

Sasuke too was a bit surprised, and even more surprised that his father was aware of it and didn't wreck havoc.

"She's not directly related to them. Her adoptive father is a Hyuga, that's why. Anyways, Hinata's turning sixteen in two weeks and the Hyugas are planning to make a grandiose birthday party for her. Lots of people are going to be coming from all over the world. The Uchiha clan received a formal invite as well. I was not thinking of going but since Konan is coming, I might as well."

"I see." Sasuke said.

Itachi took a deep breath. "I'm going to be a father." he was in disbelief himself, but very glad. He loved Konan.

"..." Sasuke blushed, hesitantly saying something. "Y-you're gonna be a great father."

Itachi slightly blushed as well.

The rest of the trip to Naruto's house was pretty quiet between itachi and Sasuke, but Naruto wouldn't stop talking.

When they arrived to the Uzumaki villa, Naruto proposed.

"eh, Itachi! why don't you come and say hi to my parents, and we can celebrate the news together?"

"..." Itachi was tempted to. He did want to celebrate the news, but wasn't sure if it was appropirate to let the Uzumakis know.

"no, I kinda wanna go home now and I need a shower." Sasuke said since his uniform and body was corvered in dirt from tackling Naruto earlier at the accident scene.

"You can take a shower in my house." Naruto begged now trembling. "s-see it's past dinner time already and mom's gonna kill me if I come home like this, p-please guys."

"It'll be rude not to say hi to your parents." Itachi turned off the car and got out. Sasuke sighed annoyed and followed.

"Thanks Itachi, really you're a life saver." Naruto grinned as the three of them entered the Uzumaki villa. It was a medium villa, and definetely twenty four times smaller than the Uchiha's residence, but it was nice. It was almost like the average family home.

Itachi and Sasuke were quietly contemplating the house and the gardens, both loving what they were seeing, while Naruto on the other hand heart was beating fast, afraid of his mother since the dinning room's light was on.

When they entered the house, they could smell the delicious smell of baked cookies and meatloaf.

"I–I'm home..." Naruto quietly said taking off his shoes. Itachi and Sasuke did the same out of respect.

"welcome home, Naruto." Naruto's mother was waiting in a corner, a murderous aura surrounding her with a smirk on her face as she cracks her knuckles. "You're very late for dinner."

"h-hello m-mom..." Naruto shivered and before he knew it, his mother punches him.

"You little good for nothing son!" she yelled and then grabbed the front of his shirt and started shaking him, her long red hair lifting up in the air almost like medusa.

"how dare you be late for dinner huh? Have you not look at the time? huh? I swear Naruto you had me and your father worried! why didn't you pick up your phone when I called you twenty times! I left you fifteen voicemails and you didn't even answer them! and why are you dirty and smell like dirt? Are you a dog?!"

"I-Im so s-sorry..." Naruto answered

Sasuke and Itachi sweat-dropped intimidated by Naruto's mother severity. Their own mothers wouldn't go to such extent to punish them, heck they've never been punished.

"u-um...good evening Mrs. Uzumaki." Itachi said, realizing that she didnt notice their presence.

Kushina then let go of Naruto and look at the direction where she's been called and she sees Itachi and Sasuke. She immediately lets go of Naruto and rushes to them.

"ah! Itachi and Sasuke-kun! what are you guys doing here! it's a pleasure to see you both! Minato!" she then yelled her husband's name. "We have guests!"

"ahaha, it's nice to see you too. I'm sorry, it's partially my fault Naruto's late, I took time dropping him off."

Minato then comes in the living room and grinned as he sees Itachi and Sasuke.

"This is a nice surprise to see you guys here!" He shakes Itachi's hand and was about to shake Sasuke's when he realized he is completely dirty just like Naruto and has a small bruise on his eyebrow.

"What happened to you?"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto to see if he should tell them what happened but then Naruto shook his head at him, his eyes begging. Sasuke, wanting to be an ass,

smirked evilly and then pointed fingers at Naruto.

"Naruto crashed my car."

Naruto's heart stopped as Kushina rushed to Naruto. Naruto winced and closed his eyes as Kushina grabs him by the face and looks at him. Naruto opened his eyes to see his very worried mother and father staring at him.

"Oh Gosh, are you hurt? you were in an accident? are you okay? should e go to the hospial?"

"No Ma." Naruto said as his mother kept on looking around his body. "I'm fine. I checked myself before. we're both lucky that we're safe and sound."

But Kushina ignored his son's reassurment and kept on looking all over his body, head, legs under his shirt until she's satisfied that his son was safe. She then took a deep breath with relief then rushed to Sasuke.

"What about you, sweetheart? Are you alright?" She also started checking Sasuke, but as she tried to lift up his shirt, he back away, politely refusing her action.

"I'm fine."

Kushina smiled. "That's a relief," then she glared at Naruto. "Naruto, why were you driving Sasuke-kun's car? You don't even have your license yet, you know what would have happened if you got stopped by a cop huh?"

"I'm sorry..." Naruto said.

"What about you, Itachi-kun?" Minato asked.

"ah, I'm fine...I wasn't in the car, we should get going now..." And then his stomach grumbled, really loud.

Itachi blushed.

"We're about to have dinner! why don't you guys join us? there's enough food for all of us!" Minato proposed.

"Yes, please stay! I've baked some brownies and cookies" Kushina said and before Itachi said anything she turned to Sasuke and then Naruto, then she gasped.

"and Oh my Goodness you're both so dirty! hurry, hurry!" She started pushing both kids toward the stairway. "Go take a shower! and leave your uniforms in the laundry basket, I'll wash it before you leave, Sasuke-kun! Naruto be sure to lend him warm clothes! It's getting cold! Please hurry, we'll all eat in half an hour."

Naruto ran to his room as Sasuke followed, kind of happy he was having dinner with Naruto's family.

He's only visited Naruto's house about ten times. The first seven times were when he was about 5, 6, 7 and 8 years old. The Uchihas and Uzumakis family were very friendly and close. Then after Kagome's death, they stopped visiting each other's. Sasuke then stopped visiting but everytime he felt lonely, everytime he felt like he needed comfort, he didn't know how, but he would end up at the uzumakis house at the least unexpected times. It happened twice, the first year of Kagome's death. The Sasuke decided to start pushing everyone away and stopped ending up at the Uzumaki's house and stopped talking to Naruto for a while.

The last time he went for a sleepover was about a year ago. Sasuke was beating the crap out of one kid and Naruto was trying to break the fight, ending up figthting Sasuke instead, Minato who was picking up Naruto came to the fighting scene and stopped them both, but Naruto wouldn't stop beating some sense into Sasuke, telling him to snap out of it and to stop taking out his anger on others, then sasuke slowly started letting Naruto hang out with him and during the weekend, he was invited for a sleep over and came and it was sort of relaxing. For a moment, he felt like he was part of Naruto's family.

That was a year ago. He has been invited many times, but never went. He didn't want to give himself the pleasure of being happy.

"Your room is messier than last time" Sasuke said looking around Naruto's room. Clothes and papers and garbage were everywhere, even his mother cleaned it yesterday. It's like the room gets itself dirt.

"shut up teme!" Naruto yelled throwing a pillow at Sasuke who dodges it. "Why'd you rattled me out you snitch! I'm in so much trouble now and because of that mom will never allow me to get my license!"

"Maybe it's for the best. You're a pretty bad driver."

"-_-" Naruto wanted to punch Sasuke, but retained himself.

Sasuke took of his shirt.

"Where's your laundry basket." he asked Naruto. Naruto pointed at the basket and Sasuke tossed his shirt in, then his pant. Then he went into Naruto's bathroom.

The bathroom was very clean to his surprise.

"hn." Sasuke said and entered in the shower and started washing the dirt off his body.

He was enjoying the little bath and closed his eyes as water ran into his hair. When he opened it, Naruto was there, in the shower getting ready to use the soap.

Sasuke was startled.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled.

Naruto was startled as well. "wh-what? what happened?"

"Why are you here?" Sasuke took steps back.

"eh? what do you mean, i'm taking a shower with you." Naruto said innocently.

Sasuke blushed. "you-can't- agh Naruto you're way–too comfortable with me! I'm not taking a bath with a guy ever! get the fuck out!" Sasuke said.

"ehehe" Naruto grinned at Sasuke slapping his back. "calm down, we're guys. we're besties, you don't need to be shy."

"Keep away from me, you freak! and keep your junk away from me too, Naruto! get out!" Sasuke then pushed Naruto out.

"Geez..." Naruto said back to his room, then chuckled remembering when him and Sasuek used to shower together when they used to be kids. Sasuke used to be a happier person back then.

Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke got out of bathroom all dried up and in his boxers. He entered Naruto's room and saw Naruto, still naked and seating on the bed.

"Bathroom's all yours." Sasuke disturbed. Naruto got up and was about to enter the bathroom when he turned back and walked toward Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke startled and uncomfortable with Naruto's nudity backed up.

"don't get so close to me with your junk exposed like that."

"...whatever, move aside. I gotta give you some spare clothes." Naruto said and then opened his bottom drawer and took out a white pullover and black pants and then tossed it at Sasuke.

"...?"

"I hate wearing neutral colors clothes...so whenever mom buys them, I stock them here for you since you were black or white or blue most of the times...hoping that someday if you ever happen to sleepover, I could lend you my clothes."

Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke was a bit touched by his friend's actions.

"...thanks." Sasuke said awkwardly.

"No prob!" Naruto tapped Sasuke's shoulder.

"don't touch me." Sasuke said annoyed.

Naruto then got in the shower.

Ten minutes later, he came out of the bathroom puting on a yellow shirt and a pant on, he then glanced around and didn't see Sasuke anywhere.

"did that teme left without me?" Naruto wondered outloud.

"...I'm still here." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked around and then spotted Sasuke seating on the carpet with a magazine in his hands.

Sasuke lifted his head up and smirked at Naruto. "Porn Magazines, really Naruto?"

Naruto blushed and glared at Sasuke running toward him to snatch it away but Sasuke's moved away.

"give me a break! I bet you have porn magazines hidden in your bedroom too!"

Sasuke then gives Naruto his magazine back.

"I don't actually." Sasuke said.

"Lair." Naruto glared. "What teen boy doesn't have porn magazines hidden in his bedroom?"

"Why would I need to jerk off and watch porn..." Sasuke said to Naruto with an arrogant smirk on his face. "When real girls throw themselves willingly at me?"

Naruto glared annoyed at Sasuke's arrogance.

"I can't keep track of how many girls I've been with," Sasuke began to boast. "and they're not just high school girls, there was once the secretary, then one of Itachi's classmate and this lady I met at a bar once, then there was this hot milf I banged in the elevator, heck I've even had sex with two lesbians...I can't remember all."

Naruto's eyebrows were twitching with envy. His face was red.

"lucky bastard..." Naruto said.

To add salt to the wound, Sasuke added. "hey, Naruto. Remember that time when your parents travelled for the weekend and you threw a party?"

"what about it?" Naruto muttered.

"I fucked Ino that night, in your bed." Sasuke smirked enjoying Naruto's mortified face.

"Grrrr! Sasukeeee! I don't need to hear anymore of your disgusting sex life!" Naruto roared.

"heh. Is it because you're jealous? I bet if you're lucky, you've only been with one girl at most."

Naruto glared and blushed. "What! I'm not a slut like you, Sasuke! I'm not just gonna disrespect my body like you do. I-I'm still waiting for the right girl." He quietly whispered the last sentence.

Sasuke took a moment to register what Naruto was trying to say, but then when he send, Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle in a mocking way. "You're a virgin, how pitiful."

Naruto glared. "I don't care what you say!"

Sasuke still had a mocking face on him.

"I want my first time to be with a woman I really like, and only that woman...heh who knows, it might be sakura."

Sasuke's mood automatically changed after hearing that. Naruto unconsciously wiped the mocking smile out of his face. Sasuke felt angry at Naruto for thinking about being in bed with Sakura.

"that's never gonna happen." Sasuke said in a deadly way, glaring at Naruto seriously for a moment. He startled himself at his sudden change of mood. Why the heck did he get angry at that? why does he get angry when some other guy thinks of sakura sexually. First it was Sai, now Naruto...? why?

Naruto noticed Sasuke's changed of mood and also remembered the small incident with Sai. He then understood what Sasuke didn't understand.

"why's that?" Naruto smirked now at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked away. "No woman would want to be with you after seeing your babydick." Sasuke teased and walked out.

Naruto glared and followed him. "My what? I shall have you know I'm about 3 inches bigge–"

"Finally you guys are out, I was starting to think something was going on!" Naruto's father said, he was waiting for them.

Naruto blushed happy that he didn't finished his sentence.

They walked to the dinning room where Itachi and Kushina were waiting for them.

"I'm starving! everyone hurry!" Kushina ordered now getting annoyed.

They all took their seats and got ready to eat.

"Thanks for the food." They all said and started eating the most delicious meal in the world.

"Mrs. Uzumaki, you make the best meatloafs in the world." Itachi said.

"hahaha..." Kushina blushed.

"True! mom's the best cook!" Naruto added hoping that his mom's anger toward him would ease.

"hehehe you think so, son? thanks..." Kushina smiled then glared. "That doesn't get you off the hook."

Minato said to Sasuke then. "we're deeply sorry about your car, Naruto's very reckless."

"..." Sasuke didn't know what to say. He didn't care really, it was just a car and he could afford another one tomorrow.

"Please don't worry about it." Itachi insisted. "We will get him another one."

Kushina and Minato exchanged looks and then nodded at each others.

"actually, we were thinking about buying Sasuke-kun a new car." Kushina said.

"eh?" Naruto said. No way!

"...please don't burden yourself with the finance. We can afford a brand new car." Itachi said feeling bad. To his perspective, the Uzumakis were not as rich as the Uchihas since they were still the underdogs in the business world. But that was about 9 months ago. Itachi has been busy and obssessed with reviving Kagome that he wasn't able to keep touch or track of the Uzumaki Company, which was now rising at an incredible rate.

"So can we." Minato said reassuring Itachi. " we're financially able to buy any kind of car for Sasuke. Please, let us take care of a car for Sasuke...as a thank you for your help during our struggling times."

Itachi understood that the Uzumaki family was standing good on their own.

"and also we ought to," Kushina said glaring at Naruto. "Since it was our son's fault."

"...Its really not a problem." Sasuke said, not wanting to upset Naruto, who was getting upset.

"ah we won't take no for an answer! Tomorrow's Friday, why don't we pick you up after school to choose your own car, huh?"

"That's not fair! You're buying him a car and won't buy your own son a car!? You guys know how much I've wanted my own car for years now and you decide to get him a car before me!?"

"hey, don't talk back to your mother." Minato snapped at Naruto.

"tsk, it's just not fair." Naruto said.

Kushina looked at her son annoyed, then with a cruel smile said. "fine. Why don't you come along tomorrow as well, Naruto? You'll pick out your own car too."

"r-really?" Naruto said, his mood changing completely.

"Yeah really." Kushina said, her smile still cruel. Somehow, Minato felt that Kushina was going to play a sick joke on Naruto. He felt bad at his son's naivete.

"alright! Now we're talking! we're definetely doing this car shopping!" Naruto said.

"It's settled then. we're picking you up tomorrow after school for your car shopping, Sasuke-kun." Minato said. "You're welcome to stay for dinner tomorrow, as well. we'll be happy to have you."

"...Thank you." Sasuke said quietly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki..." Itachi then started a bit nervously. "I have some news to tell you guys."

Sasuke was surprised, 'he isn't really going to tell them.' He thought. So was Naruto.

The Uzumakis were the closest thing to parents, according to Itachi. He's known them since he was a child and were always kind to them. Like sasuke, Itachi envied Naruto for having such wonderful parents full of warmth, love and affection. It's not that they don't like their own parents, it's just they wished they could be closer just like the Uzumakis, and eating dinner with them made Itachi feel like he was part of the family. He was in the moment.

"what is it, Itachi-kun?" Minato asked

Kushina and Minato were staring at Itachi with a genuine smile on their faces.

Itachi slightly blushed as he said. "I'm going to be a father."

"heeeeh?" Kushina stood up from her chair surprised. Minato too was awed.

"No way!" Minato got up. "You're serious?"

Itachi smiled and nodded.

Minato and Kushina both grinned happily and walked toward Itachi and embraced him with cheers.

"That's amazing! Congratulations!"

"ah this is the best news I've heard in a while!" Kushina said.

"wow, Itachi! You're going to be a father!" Minato couldn't believe it.

Itachi smiled, his heart feeling warm at Naruto's parents praising. It was a really good feeling. Naruto and sasuke watched the scene silently with smiles on their faces.

After the huggings and praisings, Kushina then said. "who is she? we have to meet her!"

"Konan. She will be here during the weekend and she's coming to the Hyugaa's party next weekend. I will be sure to bring her over so you can meet her."

"ah, Konan...It's such a beautiful name. Promise me you'll let us see her!" Kushina insisted.

"Also," Minato got a bit serious. "We're all happy you're going to be father, but we can't ignore the fact that it's a bit too soon."

Kushina too, agreed. "yeah, Itachi. You're only 21 years old, you're still a kid. You haven't enjoyed your complete youth yet."

"Being a father, having a family is a big responsibility." Minato continued. "We were a bit concerned with he fact that you've been really focused on your company and give all your time to it, which is a great thing and impressive that you're working on your doctorate already, but having a family on top of that...You're just a kid Itachi, we wish you enjoyed yourself more. Kids your age should be getting drunk, partying, getting in trouble, and enjoying their youths..."

Itachi blushed. He was happy. He was truly happy Naruto's parents were scolding him and worried about him. His own father wouldn't say something like that.

"..." He didn't know what to say.

"anyways," Kushina smiled. "We're here for you no matter what. It's going to be though raising a kid, you know." She glanced at Naruto. "Naruto's always making me pull my hair out of stress."

"Kids can be very hard to understand and raise and you have to give them your full attention. But we'll be there to help you, if you need any advise." Minato said.

Itachi was truly happy. Naruto's parents were so good to him. They will accept him no matter what. They will accept him and sasuke no matter.

"Thank you." He bowed to them. "Thank you so much for your support. I can't say how grateful I am to you right now." He then had an idea. "I have one request to make."

Minato smiled at Itachi. "anything."

"Please, be the God parents of my child."

Minato and Kushina blushed at the request. They felt so honored. Sasuke and Naruto too were watching the interaction with awe.

"Itachi, you really mean that? Oh! we're so honored that you'd ask us that! Yes! Yes! yes! we'll be the God parents of your new born!"

"We have to celebrate! Naruto, go get some sake from the fridge!" Kushina ordered.

"O-okay!" Naruto said.

and so they celebrated Itachi's unexpected news. They drank champagne, and laughed, and asked questions about the kid and Konan. Naruto who rarely got the opportunity to drink with his parents took the opportunity and started overdrinking.

"Hey, don't get drunk." Sasuke said carefully taking a sip of his vodka.

"heh." Naruto said already drunk and so was Kushina.

They were celebrating for hours and didn't see the time fly.

"seriously, let's think of a name for the baby. If it's a boy what do you think of naming him?"

"hahaha, I'm not sure. I'll have to discuss all this with Konan

"Sa...ku...ra..." Naruto mumbled. "Sakura's a nice...name."

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Sakura, oh the girl you've been talking about non stop?" Kushina teased.

"Oh yeah, I've heard you have a worker going to the same school as Sasuke." Minato smiled at Itachi. "Naruto really likes her."

Itachi suddenly gasped.

Oh no! he forgot about sakura.

"what time is it?" Itachi asked getting up suddenly. He looked at the clock on the all and it was 11:45 pm. almost midnight. Crap! He compeltely forgot about Sakura at the library.

"we need to go." Itachi said to Sasuke.

"Oh dear, it's already this late?" Minato said.

"time...flies...when you're having...fun..." Kushina said.

"eh..." Naruto looked up. "snow?"

"huh?" everyone looked at the window and saw that it was snowing.

"I can't believe it! It's snowing already? In this time of the month?"

"we really need to get going." Itachi said to Minato and Kushina. "I'm sorry for the sudden act. I will be sure to visit you guys again this weekend with Konan."

"Okay, don't worry. We understand. Be sure to drive home safe." Minato said

"Sasuke...hic...don't forget your uniform..." Kushina said, she was really drunk and Naruto was passed out already.

"Thank you." Sasuke said.

"I'll take those two to bed now." Minato grinned. "Sorry you had to see my wife in this state."

"Bye Sasuke-kun...Itachi-kun..." Kushina waved as Minato picked his wife up. Kushina wrapped her arms around Minato and stared at him. "Come on Minato, let's go make some babies too...I'm horny...and I feel like my eggs are ready to be fertilized.

Minato blushed, so did Sasuke and itachi. They didn't need to hear that.

"er...sorry. um, good night!" Minato said rushing up the stairs with Kushina in his arms.

Sasuke stared at Naruto who was still passed out on the dinning table.

"Let's get him to bed before we go." Sasuke said to Itachi.

"yeah," Itachi agreed and together they helped Naruto up, with each harm around each Uchiha brother's shoulder, Naruto was slowly carried upstairs then to his bedroom. Sasuke made sure to cover his whole body with a blanket and turning on the heater.

Itachi smiled at Sasuke's caring actions.

"alright, we really have to go. I compeltely forgot about Sakura." Itachi said rushing out. Sasuke followed a bit worried. "what do you mean?"

"I told her not to leave the library until i got back. Knowing her, she wouldn't leave until I come back."

They got into the car and raced at the Uchiha Mansion.

They arrived 20 minutes later.

Itachi and Sasuke rushed to the Uchiha library and unlocked the opened the door to find Sakura looking drowsy with a sad puppy face.

Itachi felt horrible.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm sorry I completely forgot."

Her stomach was growling. She missed dinner.

"I stayed like you ask me to." sakura told Itachi, half asleep. "I fought not to fall asleep."

"I'm sorry, Sakura. you missed dinner."

"It's fine!" Sakura said. "I understand it was an emergency, that why you left. I'm glad to see that Sasuke-kun is okay."

Sakura said, giving a tentative smile at Sasuke, who looked away.

"do you want to go over the formulas I worked on?" sakura proposed to Itachi.

"we can look at them tomorrow, Sakura. You need to go to sleep. I'll clean up the library." He then turned to Sasuke. "Could you walk her to her room?"

"sure..." Sasuke said.

"No, I can help clean up!" Sakura insited, wanting to spend more time with Itachi, but sasuke's pulled her arm and walked toward the exit.

"let's go." he said.

Sakura's heart was beating in fear not sure if Sasuke was going to hurt her. She felt so small and in danger around him, and even after Itachi told her he didn't hate her anymore, Sakura couldn't believe it.

Sasuke was still holding Sakura's hand when they walked out. He unconsciously kept on holding it. He likes the warmth of her hands, compared to his cold one, and it was more than the warmth. It was as if Sakura's hands belonged in his because the space between his fingers were right where hers fits perfectly. He felt some sort of connection toward her and didn't even realize it.

Sakura, however realized Sasuke's hold and was feeling a bit awkward. To her, either he was holding her like that so she wouldn't run away when he decides to hurt her or...

"um..." she dared to speak. Sasuke glanced at her, making her heart beat with fear. "are you scared of the night?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Is it why you're still holding my hand...?"

and Sasuke realized his hand was still tightly clung onto her. He immediately released her, not understanding why he was unconsciouly behaving that way toward her.

"it's nothing...let's go." sasuke said walking ahead trying to keep a distance between him and her.

damn. he thought.

he then glanced at Sakura and realized she was shaking. She was only wearing a t-shirt and a short and it was snowing. Of course she'd be cold. It would take another 10 minutes or so to get to the servant mansion and sasuke felt bad, trying to put himself in her shoe. she was forgotten by Itachi and missed dinner and is sleepy and now very cold.

He took a deep breath and took off his pullover. The white pullover Naruto lent him. He had a white shirt under, so his chest wasn't naked. he then tossed it at Sakura.

"Put this on." He ordered her.

Sakura was confused at Sasuke's kind act, but didn't question it.

"Thank you." She said and then put it on. the shirt was so big on her, it even covered her short but it was warm.

"what about you, won't you get cold?" Sakura asked now feeling bad.

"I don't mind the cold."

Sakura nodded and walked faster, feeling a bit more comfortable with Sasuke. Just a bit.

She couldn't stop staring at the white shirt and the snow. It was just as white as the snow. she giggled to herself.

Sasuke was observing her. Is she in lala land again? he wondered.

"what's...so funny?" he asked.

Sakura smiled. "Sasuke-kun's shirt makes me blend in the snow, like a ninja."

She was smiling amused at herself.

Sasuke unconsciously smiled too, at Sakura's smile. It was so innocent, so carefree. She had such a genuine smile.

Sakura noticed Sasuke's smile and slightly blushed. She never, ever saw him smile before. she never knew he was capable of that. It was such a beautiful smile, and she was drawn to it like a magnet.

Unconsciously, Sakura reached toward Sasuke and touched his cheek. she was mesmerized by his smile.

Sasuke startled at Sakura's action looked at her in the eye as she stared back too, her face was red.

"You have a cute smile." she said softly. Sakura didn't know exactly what she was saying. she was half asleep, but she meant it.

Sasuke a bit flustered grabbed Sakura's hand and removed it from his face with a tiny glare that he didnt mean to give.

Sakura also startled by her behavior backed up blushing.

"I'm so s-sorry! I-I didn't mean–I don't know what I'm saying!" She was completely red not knowing what got into her all of the sudden.

"Whatever. Let's go." Sasuke muttered not making sure there was a gap distance between both of them.

damn. he thought again. What's going on with her and I?


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"well, um, thank you for walking me." Sakura thanked Sasuke as they arrived at the servant's mansion. She was going to take off the pullover and return it to him, but Sasuke stopped her.

"Keep it," He said. "You can return it to Naruto, tomorrow. It's his."

"oh, okay." Sakura said a bit confused.

"And tomorrow, I'm going to be taking the limo with you so don't leave without me." He told her.

"oh...okay...what happened to your car?" She asked a bit curious and nervous that Sasuke was going to ride with her.

Sasuke stared at her with his eyes a bit narrowed. Sakura froze.

"s-sorry I asked. It's none of my business. Th-thanks again. Have a good night." Sakura then rushed into the mansion breathless.

Sakura was breathing hard, her face red. She was flustered by her previous actions earlier. Her touching Sasuke's face and calling his smiling cute was completely something she would never ever ever think of doing or saying or even thinking in a million lifetime.

Well, yeah, Sasuke is very handsome...and his smile was very cute, she did love it but she was still surprised she said that to his face, and what's up with the way her heart was beating and the goosbump on her body was not just because of the cold.

"Sakura." someone said in the dark. It was Anko. "Why are you here so late?"

"...sorry Anko San." Sakura said. "I was working at the Uchiha Library..."

"Are you okay?" anko asked

Sakura yawned

"yes, anko-san...can I ask you a question?"

"sure thing, sweetheart." anko nodded.

"What does it mean, what does it mean, when someone who rarely smiles, smiles at you and you you really really like the smile, like it's the best thing you've ever seen in the world?"

anko smiled. "well it could either mean that maybe since you've never seen the person's smile, it amazes you, or it may also mean that you like the person."

Sakura shook her head and almost chokes on herself.

"are you okay?" Anko asked.

"I'm just really tired. I should probably go to bed right now, if you don't mind."

"sure sweetheart." Anko answered giving Sakura a hug. "Sleep tight."

Sakura got into her room and took a deep breath.

Like Sasuke Uchiha? No way. she can never like someone like him. Man, what's going on with me? she thought. Am I crushing on him? No way. She loves Itachi. That's right, she hasn't been able to see him and spend time with him properly, that's why she's acting like that. she's Itachi deprived and since Sasuke looks like Itachi, she's mistaking him for Itachi.

"Alright! I get it now!" Sakura said. She's not going to waste anymore time, she'll definetely spend sometime with Itachi tomorrow or during the weekend, and she'll confess to him! Yeah, she felt like she was ready to confess.

She's not a kid anymore and now Itachi trusts her and she has to get closer to him. She has to.

Sasuke was walking back to the Uchiha temple, his hands in his pocket and his head down remembering as well what Sakura told him. It made his heart feel warm. He then shook his head and snapped out of it.

she was probably so tired that she didn't even know what she was doing, plus she maybe mistaking him for Itachi. Who knows?

Sasuke was about to enter the temple when he saw Itachi getting out.

"where are you going?" sasuke asked. Itachi seemed in a hurry.

"..." Itachi hesistated. "Back to the place I took you before." he said discreetly then opened his car. Sasuke entered understanding that his brother didn't want to reveal the secret place since they were still outside and guards were around.

"What? at this time? why don't you wait till tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sleepy and I'm too excited to wait tomorrow." Itachi answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura is the goddess of geniuses." Itachi said. "she found out this...this formula, this thing, it all works perfectly and it flawless. The equations and calculations are so flawless...I'm so amazed she's human...She was able to find out the complete answer."

"...What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi looked at Sasuke and replied with his onyx eyes glistering. "Sasuke, Sakura found the chemical formula to revive. and it's even better than my idea. hundreds times. We don't need to revive the brain at all with that formula. I can bring back everything all at once..."

"I'm so confused." Sasuke said.

"Dont worry. I'll show you, later. Right now, I need to go make it."

"I'll come with you." Sasuke said.

Itachi shook his head. "you'll only be a distraction to me. I need to work on this alone, and I need you to go to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"...fine." Sasuke said walking out of the car. "just be careful."

"I will." Itachi said and drove away.

Sasuke sighed and went to his room.

Goddess of geniuses, huh? Sasuke thought. he liked the sound of that.

"You're so early today," Anko said seeing Sakura run out.

"Yes, I'm all done with my shores and I'm ready to go. Have a good day!" Sakura said running out.

Sakura was really happy and hopeful this morning. Instead of sleeping, she decided to think of a way to confess to Itachi. She thought talking to him was going to be nerve-wracking and she may not get her point across, but then she decided to write him a love letter, but it was pretty funny and cute. She wrote her love letter in such a nerdy way, and everything was refering to chemistry.

She knew Itachi was going to love it.

It was 6:30 and she rushed out to the Uchiha temple. She was definetely going to give him this letter and they will be living happily ever after.

Sakura was rushing into the temple and Sasuke was coming out. she accidently bumped into him.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, blushing. "Good morning."

"..." Sasuke didn't really reply back. he picked up the envelope that fell from Sakura's hand and looked at it. The envelop was pink and had Itachi's name written on it.

a love letter?

"what's this?" sasuke demanded.

Sakura blushed and tried to take the envelope back but Sasuke raised his hand higher so she couldn't reach.

"It's for...Itachi-kun." Sakura reluctantly answered, not liking the fact that Sasuke was prying into her business. "...not that it's any of your business anyways." she muttered quietly, think Sasuke couldn't hear her.

"what was that?" Sasuke did hear her.

"N-nothing." Sakura answered, her heart skipping a beat. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at her, instead of getting mad which surprised Sakura.

Sasuke thought it would be a sin to get mad at her, after all he's heard about her from Itachi. she's being a great help to the Uchihas, even though she's not even realizing it.

"Can I please have this letter back? I really need to give it to Itachi-kun." Sakura begged, her eyes pleading.

"...he's not home." Sasuke answered. That was true. Itachi hasn't returned yet from the lab. Sasuke watched as Sakura's face fell in disappointment.

"I can...give it to him." Sasuke proposed, wanting to see her light up. It's funny how he used to hate seeing her smile and now it makes him hurt inside when she's frowning.

Sakura shook her head. "It's okay...I wanna give it to him personally."

Sasuke glared, slightly offended that she refused his help. it was very rare for him to do favors for anyone and she dares refuse. what upsets him more is the fact that she was confirming that it was a loveletter. Sasuke wasn't jealous, he just pitied Sakura.

"It's a love letter, isn't it?" He demanded her.

She looked away blushing. "With all due respect...It's none of your concern."

Sasuke glared, but still felt bad for her. She had no idea that Itachi was in love and already starting a family. She was oblivious to all that, and what makes him even mad was the fact that Itachi never told Sakura or him about that Konan girl.

Sakura on the other hand was really feeling annoyed with Sasuke's behaviors. It was one thing to bully her, but another to play with her feelings toward Itachi.

"Please give me back the letter." she said again, this time with force, giving a slight glare at Sasuke, but then to her shock, she watched as Sasuke throws the letter in the garbage. her mouth was wide open.

"what are you doing!?" she yelled at him, tearing up.

"Forget about him." Sasuke said to her. He wanted to tell her about Konan, but he was in no place to. He didn't have to be the one to break the horrible news to her. He knew it would break her heart and might even start crying again which he wasn't prepared to see. Itachi had to be the one to tell her.

"He's not the one for you." Sasuke continued.

Sakura glared at sasuke now really mad. "who are you to judge that! You don't even know the relationship him and I have." she then rushed to the garbage and started digging. To Sasuke's surprise.

"what are you doing?" Sasuke glared at her, walking toward the garbage.

"Picking back up my letter." Sakura retorded. "I'm not going to let you or anyone get in the way of my feeling for Itachi." Sasuke saw the determination in her eyes. She was stubborn. He glared at her frustrated the grabbed her hand away from the garbage.

"you're going to get hurt." Sasuke warned her.

"what do you care?" sakura asked glaring back.

That question shocked Sasuke. That's right, what did he care? why was he getting all so worked up all of the sudden for her?

He immediately let go of her and walked away.

"I don't." he said.

Sakura kept on glaring at the back of his shirt, really mad at Sasuke.

"jerk..." she thought. what did he know about her and Itachi.

she loved Itachi. He was the one for her. what was that jerk talking about anyways?

She took the envelop and put it in her back. She was going to give that letter to Itachi no matter what.

In the limo, it was completely quiet. Sakura was going to ignore him. sasuke as well didn't really care anymore. he decided to ignore her as well.

The rest of the school day was peaceful for both of them. They both ignored each others and before they knew it, it was already time to go home.

Sasuke was walking out with Naruto since his parents was going to pick him up to get him a car.

"I'm so looking forward to getting my own car." naruto grinned, wrapping his arm around sasuke's arm.

"man you guys are so lucky." Kiba glared at Naruto.

"heh," naruto grinned "My parents are pretty awesome."

Then there was a familiar honk as soon as they walked outside. Naruto's parents car was parked at the front with Kushina waving at both kids.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun! we're over here." she waved

"hi mom!" Naruto waved as well and they both walked in the car.

"How was your day, boys?" Minato grinned.

"It was awesome, we went through reviews for next week's test."

Naruto said.

"What about you, Sasuke?" Minato asked turning to Sasuke.

"...it was great." Sasuke answered. "Thanks for asking."

"well, then let's go." Minato started the car, but then Kushina stopped him.

"Eh, wait..." she looked out the window. "Naruto, isn't that the girl with the pink hair Sakura? we should invite her to come along. She's your friend, right?"

Naruto looked at the window and saw Sakura talking to Suigetsu.

"Yeah...what is she doing talking to suigetsu?" Naruto said, furrowing his eyebrows. Sasuke hearing that as well looked out the window and saw Suigetsu talking to Sakura. Sakura looked uncomfortable.

"she doesn't seem like she wants to talk to that guy." Kushina said.

"Boys, would you go get her?" Kushina said.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't need to be asked twice. they were already opening the door. Sasuke was ready to punch the shit out of Suigetsu. It seems like last time, he didnt get the message of leaving Sakura alone.

Sakura on the other hand was not a bit scared of Suigetsu, just rather awkward around him. she realized he was friends with karin and would not dare hurt her, but it was weird that all of the sudden he's talking to her.

"hey Sakura, you got a minute?" He told her as she was about to get in the limo.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. She was not in the mood today at all.

"what is it that you want, now?" she snapped at him.

"Geez." suigetsu grinned a bit intimidated by her attitude. "hey, my bad for last time okay? I was being an ass to you. I'm sorry." he said.

Sakura sighed feeling bad that she was snappy. "It's fine. I'm sorry, I'm just having a bad day, today."

Suigetsu smiled. "don't worry, I understand. Do you want to talk about it?"

sakura smiled. "No, I'll be fine. Thanks for caring."

"Well, actually before you go, I have a request." he said.

"what is it?" Sakura was curious.

"Well, Hinata's birthday party is next Saturday night and it's going to be a big deal and well, we have to go in pairs...if we want to..."

"l-like prom?" Sakura suddenly asked excited.

"Yeah." suigetsu nodded. "exactly like that, and it's such a big deal and lots of important people from all over the world are going to come and well, I've been invited and I was thinking about bringing a date with me..."

"Everyone's from all over the world? does that mean people in high social status are going to be there as well?" Sakura asked.

"Y-yeah anyways-" Suigetsu started but sakura kept on interrupting.

"so the Uchihas are going to come as well?" she was refering to Itachi.

"I guess...even though they don't really get along, but that's not the point Sakura, I was wondering if you would go to the dinner dance with me?"

"No." sakura said immediately.

Suigetsu was startled by her immediate rejection.

Sakura didn't mean to hurt his feelings, she just didn't think it was appropriate of her to go with another man since Itachi was going to be there.

"what? are you rejecting me again? I swear it's nothing more. I'm not going to try anything on you."

"No." sakura repeated again. "I don't want to go with you."

"why?" Suigetsu was getting annoyed.

"Because i have someone else in mind." Sakura was getting annoyed as well.

"But I want you to come, and you didn't even know about the party until i just told you which means I asked first, so I get to take you."

"And I'm saying I don't want to go with you, someone else will take me."

"Listen you, no one else will take you as a date. you're a servant, you have no social status here, you're even lucky I'm asking you."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Sakura yelled at suigetsu. then sighed. "I don't have time to argue today. I'm going home. Find someone else to ask." She was about to enter the limo.

Suigetsu grabbed her wrist to stop her. It was not in a violent way, he just wanted to insist. He had no intention of hurting her or scaring her like last time. He was about to start when he saw two pairs of eyes glaring at him, walking toward him. The one with the blue eyes was rather annoyed, and distrusful and the other one had a deadly, murderous glare. Then also, he saw an older male with the same blonde hair as Naruto and same blue eyes followed by a woman with long hair hair glaring at him. Suigetsu gulped and let go of sakura.

"Is everything okay, Sakura-chan?" Minato asked as the four of them came. Minato too was slighlty glaring at Suigetsu.

Sakura turned around a bit startled to see Sasuke, Naruto and the two adults behind her out of no where.

"um...yes sir." she replied.

"I was just leaving. Have a good weekend." suigetsu said running away.

"he wasn't bullying you, was he?" Kushina asked sakura.

sakura shook her head but then stared at Naruto in confusion.

"sakura-chan! this is my mom and dad." Naruto grinned.

Sakura blushed, as she stared at the beautiful couple. They had such welcoming smile.

"I'm Minato. It's nice to meet you."

"Naruto never stops talking about you." Kushina said with a tender smile.

Sakura bowed her head. "P-please to meet you!"

They're such beautiful people.

"Naruto wasn't wrong about your beauty." Minato said.

"Why don't you come along with us?" Kushina proposed.

"eh?" sakura was confused.

"We're taking the boys to buy their cars and we were thinking about inviting Sasuke for dinner then maybe a movie night at our house since it's Friday. why don't you come as well? we will be happy to have you."

"um..." she wasn't sure if it was okay wit Sasuke. after all, he was her master and she was just a servant. She didn't want to overstep boundaries. Sasuke gave her a nonchalant look then turned to the chauffeur and nodded at him. The chauffeur then nodded back and left.

"It's fine. She may come with us." sasuke answered at Sakura's place.

"alright!" Naruto grinned. "Today is going to be awesome!"

"let's go then," Minato said walking toward the car. Sakura was hesistant following them, a bit confused of what was going. Naruto then took her by the hand and pulled her.

"Let's go, Sakura. you're gonna help me pick out my car and we can ride together! I'll give you rides everyday."

They all got in the car. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were seating in the back. Sakura was seating in the middle a little shy and awkward.

Naruto was overwhelming her with his excitment and sasuke on the other hand as usual was quiet and indifferent, looking out the window.

He seemed like that on the outside, but inside sasuke was frustrated. Sakura was seating next to him and there was barely any room left so their bodies was practically touching, and she was intoxicating him with her smell. The one he loved. He could help but bring back memories of when he saw her in the bathroom, wet and naked. Ugh how he wanted to just grab her and fuck her.

wait what is he thinking? he can't be thinking that way about her now, not with Naruto's parents in the car.

But he couldn't help it. Her presence, and closeness was making it too hard. He wanted to touch her, he had to touch her. He had to find a reason to touch her.

He then glanced at her, and observed her body language. Her hand was tightly clutched onto her skirt meaning that she was nervous. her attention was on Naruto and his parents who bombarding her with questions trying to get to know her. He then stared back at her gripped skirt and her black high knee leggings that covered every part of her leg except her upper thigh. Her creaming skin was exposed, just a little and he had to touch it. He had to feel it.

Sasuke cleared his throat and decided to go for it. He was going to think of an excuse later on, now he had to touch her.

He was about to reach and go as he planned when Minato suddenly said:

"we're here!"


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Naruto felt like he was in heaven at the car's dealership. All his dream cars were there, and now he didn't even know what he wanted.

"Sasuke, what are you getting?" Minato asked

"I'll go with my old dodge avenger. The black one." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Minato nodded and then Kushina asked Naruto. "what about you, Naruto? hurry up okay? I need to go make dinner for all of us."

Naruto drooled and then nodded and then looked at sakura.

"s-sakura chan what do you think of this red car? I'll take it if you like it."

Sakura pointed at the blue car instead. "I like this one better."

It was in fact the real car Naruto wanted. It was sexy and sportive. Sasuke was impressed at Sakura's car taste.

It was a McLaren 650 Spider. It sure was sexy and was totally Naruto's type of car. Sasuke was thinking about buy that car but didn't like showing off too much, so he settled for an average car instead.

However, the McLaren 650 Spider was extremely expensive. It was about 29090375.00 Japanese Yen (265000 dollars) and sasuke was impressed that naruto's parents were able to afford that.

"Okay, I'll get that then." Naruto tells her parents. Kushina's face turned into an evil smirk and Minato looked guilty.

"Really sweetheart?" Kushina said bitterly.

"Yes mom!" Naruto said naively.

"Heh," Kushina kept on smirking. "You can have this car,"

"Really mom!? really?!" Naruto gasped.

"Yes, really. In your dreams." She then started laughing maniacally.

Naruto was confused, and sasuke felt bad.

"silly kid," Kushina said. "You really thought i'd let you get your own car for real? if it's too good to be true, then it's probably is Naruto."

"wh-what do you mean?" Naruto asked feeling sad.

"I just set all this up for my own entertainment."

That was cold. Even Sasuke thought that. Sakura also felt a bit intimidated by Naruto's mother.

Naruto on the other hand was getting upset.

"what kind of sick joke is this!? It's really not funny mom. You can't just mess with me like that. It's not funny! and dad you went along with it? you guys never take me for serious, do you? It really hurts, to be humiliated in front of my best friend whom you chose to buy a car to by the way...Whatever,"

Kushina now was feeling a bit bad and then sighed.

"fine, I'll by this car and park it in our house." then she smirked. "You may only have it if you make it in the top 5 in all your tests next week. do we have a deal?"

Naruto looked at his mom suspiciously.

"how do I know you're not bluffing?"

"Cause I'm going to buy this car. you'd think I'd waste almost 300000 just to pull up a prank on you?"

"..." I guess not. Naruto thought then nodded.

"alright then. we have a deal." Naruto tells his mom.

Then the two cars were bought.

"Thank you." Sasuke said as Minato gives him the keys.

"you can follow us home in your car."

"I'll go with you, Sasuke." Naruto said. "Let me drive?"

Sasuke gave him "Are you shitting me?" look.

"I didn't think so either..." Naruto muttered. "Sakura, come on, let's ride in Sasuke's car."

"...no." Sakura politely refused. She rathers stay with Naruto's parents. "I'll let you boys have fun..." she said.

"...okay." Naruto said and got in the car with Sasuke.

"what's with sakura today?" Naruto asked as they started driving.

"...what are you talking about?" Sasuke asked knowing exactly that Sakura was upset because of him.

"Well she's been really quiet along the whole ride and kind of out of it," then Naruto glared. "You didn't do anything to her, did you?"

Naruto knows Sasuke too well.

"like I have time to waste." Sasuke answered nonchalantly.

"hmmm...well anyways, you're going to Hinata's birthday party?"

Sasuke shrugged, he probably will have to go even if he didn't want to.

"I was thinking of going, you know? I wanted to invite Sakura as my dance partner but...Hinata herself asked me to be her partner..."

Sasuke didn't really care.

"It was so awkward, you know? I mean this girl who never says a word to me just out of no where sends me a text message asking me if I could be her dance partner. How the heck does she even know my number?"

"what did you tell her?" Sasuke asked a bit curious. It was really weird for Hinata to talk to Naruto, let alone send him a text message.

"I was going to say no but then she sent another message and told me that she wanted to introduce me to the president of Konoha Men martial arts..."

Naruto's dream was to become a professional martial art. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion. why would Hinata come out of her cage and talk to Naruto all of the sudden? she was a Huyga, and the Huygas and the Uchihas didn't really get along and are always rivaling to be the dominant in the business world...now that the Uzumaki are starting to rise up as well, are the Huygas trying to get the Uzumakis on their sides by bribing? Heh, pathetic. The Uzumakis are not easy to bribe.

"I couldn't refuse the offer, you know." Naruto suddenly says startling the young Uchiha. "Even though it's creepy that this girl knows everything about me when I don't even know her that much, I kind of want to go so I can meet the president. It will be a huge opportunity for me, who knows? Maybe I might be admitted instantly."

"...you know she has a crush on you, right?" sasuke said.

"eh?" Naruto had no idea. "No way! you're shitting me, right?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes sighing. "not really. Everyone's just as surprised as you that a girl would actually fall for you."

"wait everyone knows about this? and hey! what's that supposed to mean?"

"anyways Naruto listen. Hinata's a Hyuga and you know they're good a monopolizing smaller companies. The Uzumaki's probably their next target since you guys are rising...just be careful not to fall in their traps."

"eh? what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that she might be bribing you, even though I doubt she will be doing such things but who knows? I don't really know her."

"..." Naruto didn't know what to say. If Hinata really liked him like Sasuke just say then why would she bribe him and try to destroy his parent's company.

"say Sasuke," Naruto suddenly changed the subject. "Who're you taking to the party?"

Sasuke was thinking about going alone.

"No one. Why?"

"Why don't you take Sakura chan with you?" Naruto proposed and observed Sasuke's reaction. Just with a fraction of second, Sasuke's face became red. The thought of bringing her as his partner to a grandiose dance party had his heart beating fast. he suddenly pressed on the brake and as he realized that, he pressed on the pedal instantly. Sasuke was annoyed with himself for losing control by just hearing that girl's name.

Naruto didn't miss any of Sasuke's reaction. He smirked at it.

"Why would I bring a servant to a high class party?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly, regaining his cool.

"I kind of want to see sakura-chan in a ball dress. I'm sure she'll look wonderful. And I want to dance with her." Naruto said, still observing Sasuke's reaction. "I can't stop thinking about how it'll feel to hold her... She has a pretty tiny waist, you know? hehe, who knows maybe I'll even get lucky and feel her butt–"

"That's enough, Naruto!" Sasuke snapped and glared at Naruto, not paying attention to the road.

"Sasuke, the wheel." Naruto told Sasuke as the car began to swirl around. Sasuke then hurried back up and grabbed the while, regaining control of the car.

"Geez," Naruto said not expecting Sasuke to lose control so easily. "you really like Sakura, don't you?"

Sasuke was startled by that.

"You have a very digusting sense of humor." He replied to Naruto.

"Hey, don't deny it" Naruto insisted. "this is the fourth time you're getting worked up over Sakura. The first time I was when Sai said that weird comment about her, I saw how angry you became"

"Of course I'd be. He was insulting an Uchiha property. I couldn't just say nothing." Sasuke responded.

"then when I was thinking about Sakura being my first, you told me that was never going to happen...and you had a deadly serious look on your face." Naruto continued.

"Because you're a loser, and I don't know what serious look you're talking about. I'm always serious." Sasuke said.

"and then" Naruto continued, ignoring Sasuke's excuses. "today when we were saw her with suigetsu, you hurried to her and I noticed how angry you were."

"...I...I was just worried a bit. She was bullied by him once. Any human being would've done the same. Your own parents came to rescue."

"and then," Naruto was smirking now, sasuke's face was getting red and it was obvious. He had a hard time hiding it. "I also noticed in the car how uncomfortable you were around her. It was as if you were stopping yourself from touching her."

"I was uncomfortable. I hate feeling crowded." Sasuke was getting annoyed with Naruto. He had no idea Naruto has been watching him.

"and then," Naruto continued again. "you lose control of your car and lose your cool after hearing me fantasize about Sakura's body."

"...this..."

"and the fact that you're explaining your actions proves that I'm right. You're not the type to talk that much. Face it, Sasuke...you like her." Naruto said, his smirk growing even more.

Sasuke was irritated, he was definetely not going to let Naruto think such things about him. "Listen, you got it all wrong. There is no way in hell I'll fall for a freaking low life servant. I'm an Uchiha. That girl is not my type at all. she's low and annoying and a big show off. I rather take a prostitute to the dinner than her, end of this conversation!" He then turned on the radio.

"Sheesh, a no would've been fine." Naruto said feeling bad at the way Sasuke described Sakura. He then thought it was for the best to keep quiet.

When they got to the Uzumaki residence, Sakura's mood seemed lifted. she was laughing along with Kushina and Minato.

Naruto smiled at that. His parents were truly welcoming, warm people who lift spirits up.

"Well how to do you like your car, Sasuke?" Minato asked.

"It's fine." Sasuke answered darkly then glared at Sakura. "Get in the car."then turned to Naruto's parents. "I'm sorry but we can't make it to your dinner. I just remembered I have something important to do."

Sasuke was in a bad mood. Naruto felt guilty because it was his fault.

"Heh? really? you won't even stay for an hour?" Kushina insisted. "but I wanted sakura to learn how to bake cookies. she wanted to bake some for Itachi-kun."

"Why don't you let Sakura stay for dinner then? we will be sure to drop her after dinner." Minato proposed.

"Or even better, she can stay over and have a sleep over." Naruto said. "You're going to be tutoring me and everyone else here tomorrow afternoon anyways, right?"

"That's a great idea," Kushina agreed. "are you okay with that, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded wanting to have a sleep over since she never had one before. She felt really comfortable with Naruto's parents.

"Please don't be too kind to the likes of her." Sasuke said bitterly. "She's just a servant. She has no place in your house. she has shores at our temple to finish. Thank you for your proposal." he then turned to Sakura who was slightly glaring at him for talking about her like that. Sasuke didnt was no way in hell that someone like him would fall for a servant like her. She was nothing at all. She may be smart and helping out Itachi's crazy project but she is still nothing but a damaged Haruno servant. His glare intensified. "I don't like to repeat myself, servant. Get in the car."

Sakura's anger turned into fear realizing that sasuke was really mad. she didn't want to get hurt. she started walking toward Sasuke. But naruto got in between both of them.

"hey you don't have to treat her that way." Naruto intervened. "It's me you're angry at. I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

"Sasuke," Minato said. "It seems like you're in a bad mood. Maybe it's best if you go home by yourself, we'll be sure to drop Sakura after dinner."

Sasuke knew it wasn't an request now. They didn't want to let Sakura alone with him. He then stared at Sakura who was hiding behind Naruto, afraid. she didn't want to go with him either. Sasuke then realized he was making a scene and letting his anger taking control of him. How foolish of him.

"I understand. Thank you for the car. I'll be going now." He answered and walked toward his car.

"We hope you feel better. Be sure to let us know when you get home safely." Kushina said after him.

"And tell Itachi that he better come this weekend with his pregnant fiancee. we can't wait to meet her." Minato added.

Sasuke stopped. shit. he turned to look at Sakura.

Naruto also sighed covering his face with his right hand. "dad..." he muttered. Naruto knew that Sakura had feelings for Itachi, she treated him like a God and didn't know he had a fiancee, let alone a pregnant one.

Sakura's face was confused, not registering what she's just heard. "what...? fiance?" she repeated.

Minato smiled at her excited not knowing anything about her feelings for Itachi. He wanted to tell her the wonderful news, in ordering to ease up the atmosphere that was set earlier.

"ah? you didn't know? Itachi-kun's fiancee is pregnant."

"Isn't that wonderful? He was so happy yesterday. He's truly in love, that young man."

Kushina added.

"He has a fiancee?" Sakura asked, her eyes trembling.

"ah? you didn't know?ha, I shouldn't be surprised, we didn't know about it until yesterday. he's really secretive, that Itachi." Kushina said, not paying attention to Naruto's signals to her, asking her to be quiet about it, but it was too late.

Sasuke too was feeling a bit annoyed at Naruto's parents for having such a big mouth. He was about to interrupt them and definetely make Sakura come with him, but Sakura spoke first.

"I see." he could hear her voice tremble. "I suddenly feel tired...I'm sorry, I don't want to stay for dinner. I want to go home. Thank you, for today." she then walked toward Sasuke and to his car and entered in the back seat, closing the door behind her.

"eh?" Minato and Kushina were confused. "did we say someting?"

"yes!" Naruto snapped at them. "a bit too much...she likes Itachi."

Minato and Kushina made an "oh" face and felt guilty.

"We'll get going now then." Sasuke said again nodding at them and rushing in the car.

"aahh...okay...sorry..." Kushina didn't know what to say. The Uzumakis watched painfully as Sasuke's car drove away.

In the car, Sasuke too was feeling guilty. Sakura was seating in the back seat and he tried to look at the rearview mirror to see her face, but couldnt. Her head was bowed down and something was in her hand. The love letter from earlier.

sakura's heart was feeling something she never felt before.

"So that's why you threw the letter away this morning..." sakura finally said to sasuke, her voice trembling.

Sasuke's stomach drop at the sound of her voice. He felt horrible and very guilty.

"yeah." He answered her, is eyes now on the road.

sakura's clenched her teeth, and her hand kept a sudden tight hold on the letter. She wasn't able to fight the tears anymore.

"It hurts..." Her voice was hoarse.

Sasuke was worried. He immediately park the car at a store at the nearest restaurant and turned to her.

"what hurts? are you okay?" he asked, worried that she was physically hurt. Sakura opened the door and got out, her breathing was quickening. she then leaned on the car and gasped out for air. Sasuke unfastened his seatbelt as well and went after her.

"Sakura? what is it? where does it hurt?" Sasuke asked grabbing her, very worried now.

"here..." She gasped out, holding her chest. she was referring to her heart. "It hurts so much...I never...ever...ever felt that way...I feel like it's breaking into pieces..." she then grabbed a hold of Sasuke's shirt for support. she didn't know what she was doing. she was just feeling the pain inside her. It compared to nothing she felt before, not even when she was shunned by her own family, not even when Kimimaro was hurt, this pain she was feeling.

"It's as if...my heart and soul are being ripped out...I feel sick, I feel broken inside...I feel sick...I can't breathe..." She sobbed.

Sasuke understood exactly what she was going through. a real heartbreak. The way she was describing it was exactly the way he felt when karin broke his heart. He sympathized with her. He knew what she was really going through, and he almost felt better. It was wrong, really but he felt better with the fact he is witnessing someone else feeling the same way he was feeling once.

"..." he didn't know what to tell her as she sobbed. he wasn't good at comforting people and he hated seeing a girl cry but had no idea what to say to or do, so he just let her cry in front of her, sobbing, gasping for her, describing how she was feeling.

Sakura too was grateful that he was letting her cry and being there for her. She needed someone to be there, she didn't want to go through this alone.

About half an hour later, sakura's sob and gasped lessened, but she was still crying. Sasuke was now getting impatient with her cries. He was starting to feel uncomfortable. It was getting cold out and people were passing by staring at them, plus he was hungry.

Her stomach suddenly grumbled and sasuke sighed relieved that she was hungry.

"Let's go in the restaurant." Sasuke said. It wasn't a proposal. He was hungry as well and didn't want to be outside anymore. sakura quickly wiped her tears away and shook her head.

"No please, it's not neccessary. I'll eat when we get home." She said, but Sasuke ignored her and kept on walking toward the restaurant.

Sakura then followed.

"Welcome Mr. Uchiha." The hostesses suddenly blushed a bit surprised to see Sasuke. He never really went out to eat, but everyone in the town knew the Uchihas. They were always in the covers of magazines, if it was to be nominated for something or congratulated for something else.

"Two of us." Sasuke said without a care in the world, used to the fact that everyone kissed his butt all the time.

"Of course." The hostess nodded and then lead them to a table.

"I'll get you the best server we have." the hostess then said smiling at sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke ignored the hostess, his attention was on Sakura whose face was still red from crying. She still looked cute.

"You should probably go wash clean your face." Sasuke said.

"...okay." Sakura getting up and walking in the bathroom. She started crying again when she got in the bathroom. she looked at herself in the mirror and then started sobbing harder. Was she ugly? was she not enough for him? She couldn't help but feel betrayed. Itachi was the only man she would do anything for, she devoted her time and tried hard for him. She helped him so much, and she thought he was feeling the same way about her. She thought he liked her, the way he has been so caring to her...and he even gave her a bracelet...she couldn't believe he had a fiancee and was going to be a father.

She lost him a long time ago. She kept crying silently.

Sasuke on the other hand was getting impatient. sakura has been gone in the bathroom for fifteen minutes and she hasn't returned yet. he already took their order and the food was already ready. As he decided to go get her from the ladies room, he sees her coming out. her face was still red and puffed up.

"I'm sorry." sakura apologized.

"Thanks for the food." She then started eating.

Sasuke observed her. She wasn't hysterical anymore, but still sad. she was eating her dinner slowly, playing with the fork and staring down at the food.

As if it wasn't awkward enough, a couple sat across them. It was a pregnant woman and a man.

"be careful seating down," the man said helping his wife seat down.

"you're so overprotective, I can seat by myself." the wife tells him.

"Of course I am, I don't want anything to happen to the woman of my life and our future child. I'm the happiest person in the world..."

Shit. Sasuke's eyebrow were twitching. damn people. Out of all people, they had to be the one to be across them.

He thought Sakura was going to burst out crying again, so he dared to glance at her. she was staring at the couple, the couple. Her face was sad, but she had a sincere smile on her face, enjoying seeing the happy couple.

Sasuke and Sakura ate their dinner in silence and then Sasuke paid and they left.

Sasuke opened the front passenger door for Sakura, not wanting her to seat in the back. It was awkward. It made him feel like her chauffeur.

"Thank you," Sakura said calmly.

Sasuke then sat in the driver's seat and started the car. His phone vibrated and he looked at it. It was from Naruto.

HEY MAN. SORRY ABOUT WHAT I SAID. IS SAKURA OK?

Sasuke then closed his phone and started wasn't sure if Sakura was okay. she wasn't crying anymore, and her face was calm, just like his when he's trying to hide his emotions.

It frustrated him that he didn't know what she was thinking.

They arrived at the uchiha temple and Sasuke parked at the Uchiha garage.

Silence fell between them. He was expecting sakura to get out now.

what the heck did she want? he wondered. am I supposed to hug her or something?

Sakura then said. "Thank you for the food. I had a good friday, after all." she smiled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Good?"

"I'm not upset anymore." she said, sasuke was confused and surprised. What was the sudden change of mood?

"When I saw this couple at the restaurant, the man was so happy. He was really happy and loud and he looked at his wife with such happiness."

Sasuke listened, without interrupting.

"He was happy and they way he looked at her, he was in love. It made me realize that Itachi is also in love with his fiancee and must be happy knowing that he is going to be a father. I'm happy if Itachi-kun is happy. As much as it still hurts me that I'm not the one he loves, I'm still happy for him, because he's really precious to me. I can't be acting like a loser and cry. I'm going to support him. "

Sasuke looked at Sakura mesmerized. she was...mature. Even more mature than him. He's never seen someone her age behave the way she was behaving. It made her eighty times more beatiful than anyone else. His heart was suddenly besting fast, he was feeling warm. Sasuke dug Sakura.

"anyways," sakura said smiling at Sasuke. "Thank you so much for the meal again, I will get going."

she was about to opened the door and leave, but Sasuke suddenly grabbed her arms. she didn't even had time to think about what was going on. sasuke pulled her close to him and grabbed her face with his other hand, his lips suddenly met hers and the world stopped around them.


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Sasuke's gripped tightened around Sakura, groaned in frustration and pleasure for finally being able to kiss her. Her lips were soft and delicate and he loved the taste of it. The sensation of holding her felt amazing. He couldn't believe what he had been missing. He kept kissing her, harder, wanting more. He played with his tongue, playing with sakura's lower lip, asking for entrance, but Sakura was too shocked and frozen to do anything.

she didn't know or understood what took Sasuke all of the sudden. why was he kissing her? what was happening? Why was her first kiss being stolen by the guy who says he hates her? and why was her heart beating fast as well? She didn't know anything anymore.

Sasuke noticed Sakura was frozen, but didn't really care. He wanted to taste her more.

His hold on her tightened even more and then he lifted her up from her seat. Sakura gasped a bit startled after feeling lifted. Sasuke took advantage of her opened mouth to barge his tongue in. He then put Sakura on his lap. One hand roaming all over her smooth body and the other pulling the seat back, wanting to make more room. He noticed how Sakura was not frozen anymore, and her mouth slowly began to move as well. He smiled a little at that. It was obvious that she was inexperienced at kissing, which turned him on even more. He groaned harder now pulling her harder, exploring her mouth.

He was starting to feel hard down there. he wanted her, right now. He didn't care if it was in a car. He just wanted to ram inside her, hear her scream his name. Feel what it's like to be inside her. She wasn't a virgin anyways, so it wouldn't hurt her. Sasuke thought remembering what Itachi told him.

Sasuke's hand began to move under Sakura's uniform trying to reach up her bra and feel the wonderful breasts he once saw. Gosh, how he wanted to taste them.

Sakura, who felt cold hands touch her belly then gasped and snapped out of it. Why was she even kissing Sasuke back? She then broke the kiss suddenly and her hands stopped Sasuke's from going any further up her body.

Sasuke grunted annoyed at the sudden stop then glared at Sakura. Sakura's face was red.

"What is it?" he demanded her, not wanting to stop. Sakura was looking down, still on top of Sasuke, breathing hard, and blushing. Sasuke was even more aroused at the sight of that. He grabbed her again and pulled her toward him, attempting to kiss her, but Sakura pushed again, this time he was getting pissed off.

"I...I don't want this." She said

Sasuke's eyebrow furrowed. What the fuck? Was she seriously rejecting him? Was a girl seriously rejecting Sasuke Uchiha? He glared at her undignified. Who does she think she is? Having the audacity to reject him. No one ever rejected him. If anything,girls beg to sleep with him. No one ever rejected him. That girl had some nerve. He pulled her toward him again, this time harder and harsher.

"I don't care." He grunted, kissing her hard.

"mmmhmmm!" was mumbling something, but couldn't talk; sasuke's mouth was on hers, tightly shutting her up. She wanted to push him away but his hands were tightly holding hers on purpose so she wouldn't move.

Sakura then bit Sasuke. hard.

Sasuke let go of her immediately startled by the pain. He touched his lip and saw it was bleeding. Sasuke glared at her, a look that was promising her death.

"I...I don't want my first time to be with...with you." Sakura said blushing looking away.

What? her first time? What is she talking about.

"Are you saying you're still a virgin?" sasuke demanded looking at her suspiciously, his hand still on his numb , bleeding lip.

"Yes." Sasuke answered in a defensive way, offended by the way Sasuke said it. It was as if he was shocked.

"Bullshit." Sasuke snarled up at her, since she was still on his lap. "Itachi told me what happened with you and your family."

sasuke was getting angry. Maybe he was wrong about her being different. She was lying right to his face like it was nothing. He was started to regret all the appreciations and the positive thoughts he had about her earlier. Shit, he was being played.

"What?" Sakura's face turned in shock. She couldn't believe Itachi told Sasuke about her past life! How dare he! he promised it was going to be between both of them. "He told you?"

"Yeah" Sasuke snapped back at her offended by the way she said "you". then he began to push her off his laps. "Get off me, lying whore." he commanded disgusted that he even kissed her.

sakura bit her lip in anger and he tried to push her off him, and after hearing that he insulted her, she struggled from being pushed off. Her arm raised high, raising to slap Sasuke, but Sasuke grabbed her arm just in time, glaring at her.

Did she want to die?

Sakura's green eyes glared right back at his onyx's.

"Don't call me a whore!" she shouted. "and I am not a liar either! I'm still a virgin!"

"You're seriously going to keep on lying, Itachi told me you were–"

"I never finished telling him the entire story and like everyone he made false assumptions!" she kept on shouting, her eyes now filling up in tears. "I wasn't raped! That man didn't rape me!I fought! I fought back, hard!" she began to lower her arm, and Sasuke felt it shaking. "When he pinned me down and started taking off my clothes, I bit him. and then I don't know, I blacked out..."

Just like few days ago. Sasuke thought.

"and then all of the sudden, I found myself on top of him with a knife in his chest... and he wasn't moving anymore...I...I...I killed him...I didn't even know when, and how...everyone else came up with the conclusion that he raped me...and they shun me and called me a whore, that I allowed him to have sex me...they said I was a whore...everyone hated me..." she then glared harder. "I am not a whore! I am still a virgin, and I wont have sex with you! I'll treasure my virginity for as long as I can. Only the man I love will bed me and you could never be that man!"

Sasuke was shocked by what he just heard. She was still a virgin and this whole time, everyone in her family shunned her? she was kicked out of her clan for no reason then? And she had to endure all this? No one ever bothered hearing the side of her story.

He felt torn and horrible about what he said to her earlier. He had no idea what she was going through.

"...please let me go." Sakura muttured wanting to leave now. Sasuke did so, and she awkwardly got off his lap and left the car leaving Sasuke in the car, still registering what he just learned.

Sakura on the other hand couldn't stop sobbing as she ran into the servants mansion. She ignored Anko's call and might have bumped into one or two people before hiding in her bedroom, closing the door shut. Today was just too much, to her.

Her heart still ached for Itachi and now it hurts even more after what just happened with Sasuke. He treated her like she was nothing...like she was a whore and made her go back to those memories she didn't want to. She couldnt believe Itachi broke his promise and told someone else, she felt betrayed twice.

Her knees felt weak and she slowly stubbled accross her bed and fall on it, crying louder. Make it stop, make it stop...please make it stop.

She was in pain, and she wanted it to go away.

There was a knock on her door.

"Sakura, are you alright?" It was anko. "open the door."

"I'm okay. I just want to be alone." Sakura sobbed.

"Sakura. Open the door." Anko commanded knowing that she wasn't alright.

"Anko-san. I'm just tired. I just want to go to sleep." Sakura gasped through her sobs.

"Sakura, this is not a request. Open the door." Anko ordered, knocking it harder.

Sakura ignored anko and burried her face in her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

Sasuke walked into the Uchiha temple hall room and saw Itachi as well.

"Sasuke, you're here early. I thought you were having dinner with Naruto and his parents?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Itachi. If only he knew what a disaster this night has been because of him. But right now, his worry was about Sakura and what she has told him about herself earlier. He was very angry with her clan and the way they treated her, so unjustly. He had to take things in his own matter.

"Things happened." Sasuke muttered.

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke sighed and explained him about Sakura's discovery of his fiancee and how upset she has become. He left the part of what happened in the car. Itachi looked guilty.

"I was going to tell her tonight, myself."

"Well that's a bit too late for that." Sasuke said.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Itachi said walking out.

"Itachi, wait." Sasuke said. "Remember what you told me earlier about getting Sakura's full guardianship from the Harunos?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Yes,"

"Well tomorrow we're spending the day together, right? let's stop by the Harunos and get that guardianship signed off."

"sure...but" Itachi was curious. "Why are you interested in it, all of the sudden?"

sasuke didn't want to tell him the real reason.

"Well...since you told me how competent and important she is to our company...I thought it would be a good idea not to waste anymore time getting her full control. I mean if the formula she worked on can really revive the dead, we will be extremely powerful and we have to have her completely on our side."

Itachi listened to Sasuke carefully and smiled. His little brother is truly growing.

"If that's what you want." Itachi said. "Tomorrow will be a very busy for both of us then, make sure you get plenty of rest."

"Right back at you." Sasuke said before walking upstairs.

Itachi was beating himself inside. He has been so caught up with his unexpected news and with working at the UCC hideout tfinish his project and the rush he is having to finish his doctorate, he has been forgetting about Sakura, and now he's losing her and hurting her.

"Ah, good evening, Itachi-san." anko said as Itachi entered the servant mansion.

"Good evening, I'm here to see Sakura." Itachi said.

"oh," Anko made a worried face.

"Is everything okay?" Itachi asked worried hoping sakura didn't have another episode.

"...Sakura has been in a bad mood ever since she started school...I'm sorry to say this but maybe she should just stay here and continue as a servant. she's happy here."

Itachi smiled a bit pained that even anko was worried about her.

"It's fine, Anko. Please don't worry. she will be alright." Itachi said walking upstairs toward her room.

he knocked. "Sakura, are you there?"

there was no answer. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He then reached into his pocket and grabbed the spare key. Every Uchiha had a copy of the servant's mansions door then unlocked the door.

"Sakura...I'm coming in." Itachi warned hoping to get an answer but he didnt. He then opened the door and saw Sakura laying on her bed. Her eyes were closed, her mouth was slightly opened. she was breathing deeply, and slowly whimpering Itachi that she has been crying herself to sleep.

He felt horrible at the sight of the sad Sakura. He kneeled to touch her face, wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. Then he touched her hand and noticed she was holding onto something. It was an envelope with his name on it. He slowly took the envelope away from her and opened it and read the letter thoroughly. After reading it, he smiled. His heart melted. Sakura was a really good girl with pure feelings. He thought it was sweet of her, but his feelings for her were not the same. To him, sakura was like a sister, and golden treasure he never wants to let go. He loved her, but not romantically. He was in love with Konan.

Itachi put the letter in his pocket and then sat on her study desk and took a paper and started writing a letter back. after finishing twenty minutes letter, he fold the letter and put it in an envelope and wrote sakura's name on the envelope, then put it in her hand, kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

The next morning, Sasuke was looking forward to spending the day with his older brother. When he woke up, he checked his phone and had about 15 messages from Naruto. He sighed annoyed at him. Sasuke wasn't really the type to reply to messages but he knew if he didn't reply, Naruto wouldn't stop.

SAKURA'S FINE. He paused at that remembering what happened between them in the car yesterday. He smiled at himself, feeling proud that he was her first kiss. He was even proud that she was still a virgin. Yeah, he's not denying it anymore to himself. To others maybe, but he knew deep down that he fell for her.

This time, he was going to make her his. It won't be like what happened with Karin before. He was going to take control this time.

He pressed the send button not expecting Naruto to reply instantly. It was saturday, and six am in the morning. Naruto wasn't the type to wake up that early especially during the weekends.

REALLY? THAT'S GREAT. LISTEN MAN, I'M SORRY ABOUT PISSING YOU OFF YESTERDAY.

Sasuke read.

WHY ARE YOU UP SO EARLY? he sent him instead.

I'VE BEEN UP ALL NIGHT. I SERIOUSLY WANT THIS CAR MAN. IM GOING TO STUDY EXTREMELY HARD. Naruto replied.

Sasuke was a bit impressed that Naruto was actually serious about studying hard. He was really motivated huh.

I'M GONNA STOP TEXTING YOU NOW. GOTTA GO BACK TO STUDYING. SAY HI TO SAKURA CHAN AND TELL HER IM EXPECTING HER THIS EVENING FOR THE REVIEW SESSION. SE YA TEME.

Sasuke locked his phone and got himself ready.

He was out of his room by seven am, Itachi was already awake eating breakfast at the dinning room.

"Good morning," Itachi told Sasuke.

"Yeah." sasuke said sitting at the dinning table and being served by the servant.

It was awkward for both of them since they haven't eaten together in a while.

"So did you talk to sakura yesterday?" Sasuke said breaking the silence.

"No, not really." Itachi said. "She was asleep. I think she'll be okay now." Itachi seemed a little too sure.

"What makes you think that?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi smiled at his brother. "I just know it."

then he continued. "Today, first thing we're doing is visiting her clan."

Sasuke felt excited and a bit angry as well. He really wanted to destroy that awful clan of Sakura's.

"sounds good." he replied to his brother.

"then we're going to visit mother at the hospital." Itachi said, observing Sasuke's expressing.

Sasuke's heart fell. He wasn't ready for that. He still wasn't ready to see her.

Itachi noticed Sasuke's torn face. "If you're not ready for that, you can just wait in the car. I need to give her flowers and tell her Kagome's one step to being alive."

"did the formula work?" Sasuke asked raising his eyebrows.

"I'm still working on it. It might take months to come up with the actually portion, but I know it's going to work. we'll visit the hideout and i'll show you what I've been working as well. I want you to be up to date with everything I'm doing from now on, Sasuke."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, confused.

"You may be taking over the company." Itachi said.

Pfft, and here Sasuke thought his brother didn't have a sense of humor.

"I'm serious." Itachi said. "Father wanted me to, but...I don't think I can. Now that I'm building a family. I need to focus on them. I've spent my whole life working in this company and I don't want to be bind to it...it seems selfish from me but it's not just another me anymore. It's about my child and Konan. But anyways, don't worry. It's not going to be for maybe until something happens to father. We still have about thirty years until we start worrying about that. I just want you to be prepared beforehand."

"I understand." Sasuke said now feeling a little a bit pressured and yet proud. He was a proud Uchiha and would do anything, to help his clan rise higher.

"good." Itachi said. "Then after that, we're picking up Konan from the airport. she's coming today."

"Oh, alright." Sasuke said, a bit excited to see his soon sister in law.

"Father knows about everything. He wants her to be living in the Uchiha temple during her stay which is a big relieve to me. I will be keeping her close to me."

"how's father?" Sasuke asked.

"He's in the Sand City for business, but he's fine." Itachi answered briefly. "After we pick up Konan, we will go staight to the Uzumaki house, and she will meet them. "since I'll be very busy most of the time, I want her to know that she can go to them anytime."

"what about the Huygas? Isn't she related to them?" Sasuke asked.

"It would be bad for the Fiance of an Uchiha to spend time with the Huygas." Itachi explained. Sasuke then rememebered what Naruto told him the other day about Hinata bribing him to come to the dinner party.

"I think they may be plotting something." Sasuke said.

"Have a little faith with the Uzumakis, Sasuke. They're not easily played with." Itachi said.

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed.

They ate their breakfast silently and started the day together.

"I really can't believe they actually threw Sakura out," Itachi said while in the car. "did her parents not know she was a genius?"

Sasuke wondered as well.

"Maybe they're all geniuses." Sasuke answered.

"That's impossible." Itachi shook his head. "If that's the case, then all the harunos would be on dominating Konoha and all the companies."

Itachi was right, and Sasuke knew it.

"I don't really get the system of the Harunos." Sasuke started. "Is it just a clan full of females?"

"not really, they have one male, but he's not actually the leader of the clan. The oldest female is. It's kind of pretty sick how they treat their own if you ask me. They only allow one male in the clan to help reproduce more females by bedding some female harunos who are not meant to be married, and if they happen to be a male instead of a female. They male fetus is killed. It's sickening." Itachi continued. "and the kids who are raised are completely brainwashed and destroyed...inside. They only think their purpose in this world is to satisfy a powerful male from another company. They only educate themselves, learn to act like a lady, make themselves extremely beautiful just for the sake of some man they have never met before their wedding days and they do it so well...It's sad."

Sasuke was starting to rethink the fact that he felt bad that Sakura was kicked out of her clan.

"I feel like Sakura's lucky to not be part of that clan." Itachi said exactly what sasuke was thinking.

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

"What makes me angrier is that I want to find the man who took her innocence away at such young age." Itachi added.

Sasuke was debating whether or not he should tell Itachi that Sakura was still a virgin. He didn't want Sakura getting angry at him for talking about her past again. Sasuke wasn't the type to tell other people's business.

When they arrived at the Haruno residence, Itachi parked his car at the entrance and stepped out. The mansion sure was huge, but again not as huge as the Uchihas.

"W-welcome to the Haruno Residence , Young Uchihas" Two beautiful females greeted them bowing to them. They both had red hair, not pink like Sakura's, but they were in fact beautiful and seductive.

The two Harunos were surprised to see not one, but two Uchihas at their front doors. The Uchihas never, ever ever set foot in their doors or did business with them since it was against their policies to buy women.

"We're so pleased to see you." A female said. "Please come in."

They were supposed to ask any male what their business was before bringing them in the house, but since they were Uchihas, they had a pass.

"We're here to talk to the leader." Itachi said.

"Please, have a seat." another female said. "but first, let me take off your jacket." she proposed reaching toward Itachi.

"Please, don't. I'd like to keep it on." Itachi said.

"very well then." she smiled a bit disappointed and was going to try and take Sasuke's off but the cold look Sasuke gave her signaled her that he didn't want it either.

"Temuri-sama will be right with you." The Haruno female said after pouring them tea and bowing to them, then leaving.

Sasuke and Itachi waited in silence for about ten minutes,then they started hearing footsepts that were slowly approaching. The sound of each footsteps could make the guests guess that the lady coming in was wearing high heels. They both turned their attention to the direction of the footstep. and then a beautiful tall woman with ridiculously long red hair covering half her face and deep green eyes just like Sakura's appeared before them.

Her eyes were green yet different from Sakura's eyes. Sasuke thought. They were fiesty, cat like. Just by looking at that woman, Sasuke could tell she was bad news, and a very very dangerous woman. No one should mess with her. His previous anger from earlier toward the Harunos seemed to slowly disappeared and turn into intimidation. She was very sexy and beautiful. Both young Uchihas couldn't deny it.

Itachi stood up as the lady got closer, and like a gentleman he is, he walked closer toward her and gave her a smile.

"Not one, but two Uchihas, Huh?" the lady said. Her voice purred and was so seductive. "What did I do to deserve such pleasant guests?"

"It is very nice to meet you, I'm Itachi Uchiha." Itachi said directing his hand toward her.

the lady chuckled amused.

"ladies do not shake hands, Itachi-kun." The woman said, directing her hand toward him as well, the palm of her hand was facing the floor.

Itachi then took her hand gently and kissed it. The woman nodded with a smirk on her face.

"I'm Mei Terumi. Leader of the Haruno clan."

she then turned toward Sasuke, who was still seating down with a cold look. Temuri returned the same look, with a smirk.

"It's rude to not greet a beautiful lady when you see one." she said.

Sasuke then smirked back, still seating. "Good morning." He said nonchalantly.

Temuri didn't like Sasuke.

"hmph." She said and then walked toward a chair and stood by it, waiting for Itachi to pull the chair back for her.

"Seems like you Uchihas don't have manners," She say as she saw Itachi who wasn't sure of what he was supposed to do, but after her remark, he rushed to her and pulled the chair open.

"Thank you." she said, then sat down.

Itachi seats down right after, waiting for her to speak.

Sasuke was observing the woman carefully. She couldn't be Sakura's real mother. Her real mother was probably another woman in the clan and Temuri the leader had to be notified first before anything.

Temuri's seductive smile didn't vanish from her face at all. She then crossed her legs, exposing her smooth lean legs that many men have bowed to. then she snaps her fingers and immediately about a dozen of extremely beautiful females appeared, all wearing white dresses.

"I have here, the top youngest most beautiful females ready to be wedded. they're well trained, agile, active, obedient and of course, virgins." She stared at Sasuke while saying the last word, it sounded more like a threat.

Sasuke didn't know why, but he suddenly thought it had to do with that woman know about sakura's virginity?

"You can choose any you'd like." Temuri said.

"Thank you." Itachi replied, keeping himself from throwing up. "But we didn't come for that."

Temuri's smirked disappeared for an instant, then reappeared. She snapped her fingers again and the females disappeared. It was now Sasuke, Itachi and her.

"Ah?" her voice was soft and curious. "Please don't tell me you came all this way to say hi."

"Actually, we're here about Sakura Haruno." Itachi continued.

Sasuke didn't miss the quick flash that appeared in Temuri's eyes as she heard Sakura's name.

"Oh God, that name sounds familiar." She chuckled. "Oh, right...she's the girl I gave away five years ago to you guys."

"That's correct." Itachi agreed.

"Oh," Temuri sighed shaking her head. "what did she do now? It's none of my business what damages the girl's made. She's not my responsibility anymore, you know?"

"she didn't do anything." Itachi said trying to keep his calm. "We're actually here to speak to her parents."

"Her father's dead." Temuri said with a smile on her face. "which mother would you like to talk to?"

Sasuke and Itachi had very confused looks on their faces.

"What do you mean, which mother?" Itachi frowned

"I mean," she smirked. "would you like to talk to the mother who raised her, or the mother who birthed her?"

"...we'd like to talk to the one who has full guardianship of her." Itachi responded.

"In that case gentlemen," The seductive woman suddenly grabbed a cigarette and light it up. "that would be me."


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

The Uchihas brother stood still, still registering what they just heard. The leader of the Haruno clan was Sakura's birth mother.

sasuke refused to believe it. It didn't make sense.

"You mean, you gave up your own child away to become a servant?" He finally spoke glaring at her.

Terumi turned her attention to him and smiled. "Oh, you finally decide to talk. I almost forgot about you." She stared at Sasuke with the same glare he was giving her.

"Mrs. Terumi." Itachi started.

"Lady Terumi." the woman corrected. "I'm not married, and yes, Sakura is my daughter. the only one child I've ever had."

"why did you give her away, then?" Itachi asked seriously not believing that it was just because she'd been raped.

"That is none of your business." Temuri said, exhaling the smoke out of her mouth, but then she added. "I haven't told that story in a while, so I guess I shall tell you guys about it."

She then took a deep breath. "I was violated at 17 years old by her father. Some maniac I fell in love with. I was a volunteer at a psychiatric hospital and he was a patient there." she stared, her green eyes darkening.

"He was unique, and incredibly smart, smarter than any other humans. He was able to understand things that no one ever could. His thinking was way out of this world's dimension."

Itachi's breath stopped, realizing that Temuri knows about sakura's incredible intelligence.

"I fell in love with him because he was different and saw things for what they really were. Another reason why I fell in love with him was because of his unique physical trait, his hair, his physical form, he was skinny and seemed weak but he was actually strong, incredibly strong. I loved his hair the most," Temuri giggled at it. "It was lightly pink, and had such a wonderful smell to it."

Sasuke empathized with her since he also loved Sakura's hair and smell.

"He was much older than me and I thought he loved me, but was only interested in my was a maniac after all. That was why they locked him up." She then took another cigarette and light it up. Her purring voice darkened, it was still soft and seductive, but very very dark. "I was naive back then, I thought he loved me. He told me he wanted me and I blindly gave myself up to him. I let him take my virginity away, I let him ruin me... The next day, he completely ignored me, and was onto another female volunteer. It was as if I never existed. He stopped flirting with me, he stopped looking at me, he stopped talking to me. I was just another stranger to him, I felt used by him, so one night, I snuck in his room I slit his throat in his sleep." she said nonchalantly like it was nothing.

Itachi gulped at the hearing of this.

"I later found out I was pregnant of Sakura. I didn't want her at all. She was going to remind me of him but couldn't have an abortion since it was against the Haruno rules. every female had to live. Only males were allowed to be killed. So I gave birth to that girl, god she looked exactly like him." Temuri's face was disgusted. "The only thing she took from me were my eyes...but I didn't want her so I gave her to my best friend who happily chose to take care of her since she couldn't bear children. As Sakura grew up, she began to behave more and more like her father, she was smart and knew everything. It disgusted me really, I couldn't stand the sight of her. When I was elected leader of the Clan, my first goal was to get rid of that girl."

Sasuke and itachi frowned at that.

"My first thought was to have her raped and killed by some man I hired to play the sick."

"You mean it was you who was behind this?" Itachi blurted out shocked. Sasuke's fists tightened as he fought to remain calm.

"I see she already told you about her rapist...Indeed it was me." Temuri's smirked didn't disappear. "I hated her. She reminded me of her father and how painful things have been to me. so I hired this man and asked him to rape her then kill her. I wanted her to suffer like I did, because I felt like her father, that bastard lived through her. I wanted to watch it all happen, so I was hiding in the closet that night,"

Temuri's eyes changed. she was thrilled all of the sudden.

"I wanted to see her scream and cry in pain and die, thinking that Sakura didn't inherit anything from me. As the man was going to enter her and take the most precious thing to an Haruno, i saw Sakura's eyes changed." Temuri smirked in pleasure. "It was as if I was staring at myself. Her eyes, her innocent, gentle eyes suddenly turned into raging, hating, crazy vengeful eyes. I watched proudly at my daughter as she grabbed the man's throat and almost crushed it with her own tiny hands, she kicked the man off her like it was nothing, and bit off his genital with her own teeth." Terumi moaned in pleasure, her eyes were reminiscing the scene, and the Uchihas brothers watched her in disgust. That woman was sick.

"My little Sakura then kicked him and beat him, she was just like me when I was killing her father. Her eyes full of hatred, I could feel it in her, Sakura did inherited something from me," She turned to stare at both Uchihas with a deadlier smirk as she whirred out. "My lethality". then she continued "I was proud of her for once. She was about to kill the man, and of course I couldn't let my 12 year old little girl commit murder. she wasn't ready for it, so I killed the man myself with a knife. Sakura was too angry to even notice my presence, another thing she has inherited from me. When enraged, the world stops and the only focus was to destroy." Terumi chuckled.

Sasuke's hands were cold, sweating. His heart beating at a very alarming rate. This woman was really was bad news.

Itachi's state of mind? forget it. "why...why did you give her away then...if you finally approved of her."

"well because she was still useless to the Haruno clan. She was overly smart and overly talented. Her mental talent were no use to our clans. No male clan takes female Harunos for serious. They only see them as sexual obedient clans that did business with us were going to waste her if she ever married them. She fitted more with you guys." Temuri stared at Itachi.

"The Uchihas, the smartest, handsomest most desired clan of Konoha. That is who I wanted my daughter to be with, however, you guys refused to do business with us and we owed you money at that time, so I decided to kill two birds with one stone. I gave her to you guys, as a servant."

Itachi and Sasuke understood. Temuri had it all planned out. She knew what she was doing from the beginning. She was using Sakura and the Uchihas. Damn.

"Knowing how smart Sakura is, and how helpful she will eventually be to you guys,I knew I'd eventually be doing business with you sooner or later."

"We're not not doing any business with you." Itachi said irritated. He wasn't really prepared to the way things turned. He underestimated the Harunos. "we're here so you can sign off your complete guardianship of Sakura to us." His voice was cold.

Temuri licked her lips. "Oh? you want me to completely give away my daughter away?" she chuckled and pressed down the cigarette. Itachi and Sasuke thought she was going to refuse.

"Very well,I will do that in one condition." She said.

"We're not doing business with you." Itachi repeated.

"I want Fugaku Uchiha to take me to the Hyuga Party this upcoming weekend." Terumo said ignoring Itachi's words.

Sasuke and Itachi were startled by the ridiculous request.

"...what?" Itachi asked again, dumbfounded.

"It's so embarrassing that the Huygas didn't send me an invitation to their party like you guys, the Hyugas don't really like us Harunos or do business with us. They rather not associated themselves with us...but of course, other men personally invited me to come but they're so silly. I am so out of their leagues..." Temuri said with a snarl. "men are such...idiots."

Maybe they were smart enough to stay away from you. Itachi thought.

"I like grandiose parties like the one the Huygas are going to throw, and I want to be seen with the most prestigious and the most respected man in the Konoha business world, which is Fugaku Uchiha. I am definetely not out of his league...If you agree to convince your father to be my partner, I will sign off every right I have on sakura."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "What are you planning?" Something told him she was behind something.

"nothing." she smirked.

"My father wouldn't want to be seen in public with the likes of you." Itachi continued.

"How rude." Temuri's smirked grew. "This is a very small price for you to pay considering that I'm giving you guys the greatest treasure any company in the world could ever wish for. I have witnessed amazing things Sakura's father could do. He is infact overly talented with his mind and his body. I could say he is superhuman...and Sakura for sure inherited all of her father's power. There is no doubt, and I can assure you she hasn't even discovered a fraction of what she can do. Are you sure you don't want to accept this deal? It's not like I'm demanding money or shares of your company which would be a very good bargain," She chuckled. "I want Fugaku to take me to the party. It's either that, or I'm not signing off anything, and as the matter of fact I might just decide to take Sakura back and give her to the Hyugas instead which would be a shame since I admire the Uchihas the most..."

damn that woman. Itachi and Sasuke couldn't keep their cool anymore. They were unashamedly showing their anger at her. No one, ever, ever played or threatened the Uchihas like that woman just did. No one ever used them and manipulated them that way. Just who the hell was this woman? If Itachi didn't care deeply about Sakura, and wanting to get her as far as possible from this crazy woman, he would've just walked out and never make a deal with her.

"Fine." Itachi growled was not the type to lose his cool like that.

"my, my." Temuri said with a tender smile. "such scary looks I'm receiving from you guys..." then she smirks. "rumors say that Uchihas are extremely talented at hiding any type of emotions. I guess managing to make not one but two Uchihas show what they're really feeling makes me an extremely nerve-wracking person right?"

"Just what are you planning?" Itachi repeated.

Temuri smiled. "You'll know what you want to know when you need to know."

She then opened her purse and took out a paper and stood up, then walked toward Itachi dangerously, her eyes never leaving his. She then handed the paper to Itachi.

"here. I'm giving up my legal rights on sakura. It has already been signed, and again she doesn't know I'm her biological mother and doesn't need to know. I am a woman of my word,"

Sasuke and Itachi were shocked. She had the paper with her this whole time? Did she know from the beginning that they were going to come? did she planned all this out? They were really being manipulated by...by a Haruno?

"I hope like a gentleman you are, you will keep your word too." she warned dangerously. She walked closer toward Itachi and then leaned toward him then purred in his ears. "Based on the story I've just told you, I don't think I need to tell you what I might do when I feel like I've been played..."

Then she retreated back and snapped her fingers.

"Lady Terumi. I'm at your service." A woman suddenly appeared. Her face was covered in a red mask. The only thing they could see was the red color of her hair, just like most Harunos.

"Dear," Terumi said. "show those gentlemen the way out."

"It's fine. we know the way out. Let's go Sasuke." Itachi said coldly and walked out. Sasuke followed Itachi slowly, brushing past the woman in the mask, her smell was familar, but he couldn't remember whose. Sasuke gave one last glare to Terumi before disappearing out the door leaving the two redheads woman smirking.

"So you've finally made your move." the woman in mask said at her mistress.

"Yes dear," Terumi said seductively walking back into another room with a taunting chuckle. "The lioness is finally awake from her nap and I bet you're the one who's most happiest, Karin." Terumi said then disappeared leaving Karin smiling in contentment.

The real fun was about to began.

Itachi's complete body was boiling in anger as they entered the car. He had no idea what was going on anymore. He never, never in millions of years thought that the Harunos were that dangerous. He underestimated them only thought they were bunches of greedy whores, but meeting and talking to that snaky woman just told him otherwise. He was worried. She was up to something. He must let father know immediately.

"...What are you going to do?" Sasuke asked Itachi noticing his angry posture.

"I'm going to let father know and let him deal with it." Itachi said sincerly. It was for the best, because he couldn't deal with this situation calmly. He was angry and knew he was going to make a mistake. One thing Itachi hated the most was being made a fool out of. His loses his calm and doesn't think calmly afterwards. Itachi decided to calm down, not wanting to let anything take the best of him. Today he was going to see his pregnant fiancee and he must not let things like that take over him. "After all, we got what we want." he said now calmly, smiling to Sasuke. "Sakura is completely out of this family's control now. She's free. I'm happy with that."

It calmed Sasuke as well knowing that they had Sakura's guardianship in their hands now, however, he still had a bad feeling about Mei Terumi. He had the feeling it wouldn't be the last time he will meet her.

"I suppose." Sasuke replied to Itachi.

"Alright then, let me go visit mother." Itachi started driving toward the mental hospital building.

Anko was staring at Sakura suspiciously as Sakura made her way in the servant's kitchen. She started munching off her strawberries and had a very honest smile on her face. Anko thought Sakura was crazy. How could someone who was bawling and breaking down just the night before appear so calm and happy this morning.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Anko asked her.

Sakura smiled at Anko genuinely. "Yes, Anko-san. I am perfect."

she was completely okay and it had to do with the letter Itachi left her in her arms. after reading whatever he said, her emotional pain, her heartbreak and sadness completely vanished. It was as if she was cleansed by his words.

"Sakura, if there's anything you need to talk about, please just tell me. I am here for you." Anko said now serious. "Maybe school is not the best for you If you want, you can tell me and I can talk to Lord Fugaku and you won't have to go to school anymore."

Sakura shook her head and hugged Anko feeling bad that she was so worried about her.

"It's alright now, Anko-san. I promise you I am fine. It's been though this first week of school but I feel more prepared and more alive now. I promise you, you won't ever see me coming home sad anymore."

Anko smiled still not really convinced. "are you sure?"

Sakura nodded. "I am positive. How about we make bake soemthing together? I haven't spent time with you in a while and I have nothing else to do until 4 pm."

"Are all your shores done?" Anko asked Sakura smiling.

"Every single one of them."

"alright then, let's make some brownies and share it with everyone else." Anko accepted and together, they spent the next three hours having fun and bonding again. Sakura felt incredibly better. It has been a while since she spent such quality time with her head Servant.

Sasuke and Itachi were at the UCC hideout. Itachi had already visited their mother and dropped some flowers by her, while Sasuke was waiting awkwardly in the car.

Now that they were at the secret hideout, Sasuke felt suddenly thirsty.

"So the chemical I have worked on is pretty much the replica of the formula Sakura came up with." Itachi stared, extracting a clear liquid from a glass and transferring it in a blue cup.

"This is my fifth trial. I used it to try to revive a dead deer I saw on the road first to see if it would work on him. he has not been responding to it at all, it seems like I am missing something."

"why don't you bring Sakura in?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

"we can't. Father doesnt want anyone knowing about what we're working on. Very few people know about this secret hideout and we're not sure if Sakura would even agree to this in the first place."

"I see." Sasuke said. "say, where can I get water?"

"Oh," Itachi said grabbing another blue cup and walking toward a hidden water fountain. "The water here tastes weird, but it's drinkable." Itachi told Sasuke.

Itachi then poured the water into the blue cup that had the same color as the cup the chemical was in. He then walked toward Sasuke and gave him the cup.

"Thank you." Sasuke was about to drink the water when his phone buzzed suddenly. It was Naruto again.

sasuke then put the cup on the same table the other blue cup that was containing the chemical was, then to look at his phone. At the same time, Itachi's phone rang.

"It's father. I'll take this outside. I'll be right back." Itachi said.

Sasuke then looked at his phone.

HEY IT'S ALMOST 4 PM, MOM AND I ARE GETTING THE STUDY ROOM READY FOR THE REVIEW SESSION. I HOPE SAKURA WILL BE COMING. ARE YOU GOING TO BE THERE TOO? IT WILL BE A BLAST TO HAVE YOU COME.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. No, he was not going to come to the review session. It's distracting and useless and full of annoying people, but he was eventually going to stop by the Uzumaki residence since Itachi was going to present Kagome to the Uzumakis. Probably after the review was over.

I WONT BE COMING. Sasuke was going to reply, but then discarded it. If he sent that text message, Naruto would harass him non stop and beg him to come anyways. He then decided to shut his phone down,and then grabbed the blue cup, not realizing it was the wrong one.

Since the chemical had the same clear color as water, Sasuke thought it was water he was drinking. It did taste funny, and Sasuke didn't pay attention to it because Itachi told him the water here had a funny taste.

Sasuke completely drank the chemical and then rinsed the blue cup and put it back to its place.

Itachi came back afterwards.

"Did you talk to father Terumi?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Itachi replied grabbing the other blue cup that he thought contained the chemical he was working on, but was water instead. "He said he will be back this wedsday to sort things out. He didn't sound pleased, but is glad we have Sakura's full guardiandship now."

"alright," sasuke said a bit relieved.

Itachi then took the blue cup and then added water to it, then used a needle to suck in the 'chemical'. Sasuke watched everything his brother was doing. Itachi then poked the dead dear and injected the 'chemical' in the dead deer's body.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked waiting for something amazing to happen.

"Now we wait for about an hour." Itachi said. "It takes an hour for the chemical to get in the whole deer's body system. If it works this time, his body will be reenacted." Itachi said.

so they waited. They started off with small conversations and Itachi threw in some jokes, making Sasuke at them. The brothers were really bonding, enjoying each other's company.

"I was thinking about bringing Sakura to the ball." Itachi said randomly. "But I don't think it's a good idea anymore since her mother is going to be there."

"...I agree." Sasuke said. "But she doesn't know Terumi is her mother, does she?"

"No." Itachi shook his head. "Even so, I don't want that woman to see Sakura. I want to keep her as far away as possible from her."

"I–" Sasuke was about to agree when suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his head. he grunted and suddenly his hands touched his forehead.

"hey you're okay?" Itachi asked worried.

"Ugh, my head and eye hurts all of the sudden." Sasuke said, still grunting.

"Do you want some advil?" Itachi proposed.

"N-no." Sasuke refused. he wasn't the type to take medicine. "where's the bathroom?" Sasuke asked. Itachi pointed him the direction and Sasuke followed closing the door behind him.

Sasuke's vision became fuzzy of the sudden, his body was acting funny, as if something was taking over him. His head was still pounding, hard.

"Ugh!" He said collasping on the floor, holding his head. It was the sharpest pain he's ever felt before. It was as if soemthing was going through his brain and poking it, stabbing it or burning every nerve. His mind was blank and the only thing he was feeling was pain. What was going on?

The pain continued for about ten minutes, then stopped.

Sasuke then slowly got up, he felt weak and breathless, then he walked toward the sink to clean his sweaty face. He then looked up the mirror to look at his reflection, for a second, he saw his eyes, they were red. Sasuke blinked twice and still saw the red color of his eyes. He then rubbed them and watched his face one more time, then looked at the mirror again and his eyes were back to normal.

What the heck? Sasuke wondered.

The headache were not completely gone, they were still there and his brain was still fuzzy, but he could bare it.

"Sasuke you're alright?" Itachi asked knocking the door.

"Yeah, I just have a really bad headache." Sasuke said coming out.

"You should take some advil then," Itachi advised.

"No, it'll pass." Sasuke said.

"Well, let's go get Konan." Itachi took his keys and walked out of the room.

"What about the experiment?" Sasuke asked.

"It's already been an hour and still no reaction." Itachi explained. "Maybe it's taking time. I'll come back to check it on Monday. My priority now is my fiancee."

Sasuke slowly followed Itachi, his head still hurting.


	17. Chapter 16

**ThAnk you so much for the reviews guys!it warmed up my heart . Keep them coming :D **

**also let me know if you have any questions or confusion with any chapter! I'd love to explain it to you guys! And then again, I am so, so, so, so very sorry for the misspellings. v.v I wrote all this chapters almost months ago and never proof read them right now I'm writing chapter 42 and I guarantee I am getting better so please be patient with me haha. Ok enjoy **

CHAPTER 16

Sakura was dropped at the Uzumaki residence an hour before the review session. It was 3pm.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto welcomed Sakura with a hug. "I'm so happy you're okay."

"Hi, Naruto." Sakura greeted as well.

"hey listen, I'm sorry my parents have a really big mouth, they didn't know..." Naruto apologized.

"Ha it's fine." sakura grinned. "I made peace with it. Itachi-kun and I settled things. I'm okay now." She grinned.

"Ah, that's great. Does that mean you don't like him anymore?"

"It's going to take time for me to stop having feelings for him, Naruto." Sakura answered. "That's why I want to get myself involve more and get myself distracted and who knows, maybe I might fall in love with someone else."

Hopefully it'll be me. Naruto thought.

"That's great Sakura chan, we can hang out even more then." Naruto said.

"Hahaha," Sakura giggled. "I'm looking foward to it."

"Hey, how's Kimimaro?" Naruto asked.

"...I don't know. They say he should be in surgery sometime next week, that's after then that anyone's allowed to see him." Sakura answered.

"Then after he gets his surgery, let's visit him together!" Naruto proposed.

"I'm sure Kimimaro will like that." Sakura smiled and then giggled and Naruto laughed as well. The two teenagers were synching together. There was a friendly aura among them.

"I'm so glad you're in a better mood, Sakura-chan." Minato said as the two kids entered the living room.

"I am pologize for my behavior yesterday." Sakura bowed to him and Kushina.

"It's alright. you had every right to be upset, now you still have an hour before you guys start the study session. why don't you come in the kitchen so we can bake something all together for your classmates? Naruto, you too help."

"alright! let's do it!" Naruto agreed and thee four of them venture themselves in the kitchen. They started baking and things escalated quickly and baking turned into food fight.

It was a really pleasant atmosphere and Sakura could get used to them. She felt like she was home around them, even more closer and more intimate than with the Uchihas. She felt drawn to the Uzumakis.

"Gee what a mess we've made." Kushina said looking at her husbands face who was covered in floor. She started cleaning it.

"You have something there too," Minato said with a devilish smirk then licked her nose.

"ahaha!" Kushina giggled, then licked her husband's face as well.

"ew, get a room." Naruto said and the bell rang. "I'll get it." he rushed in and opened the door to the classmates who were eager to study together.

Sasuke and Itachi have been waiting at the airport for over two hours. It was taking longer than usual for the flight to come. Itachi was impatiently waiting, but still had a calm face outside.

Sasuke on the other hand couldn't keep his face calm. His headache were still there and he felt his body was going through a phase of change, he was really uncomfortable. Sometimes, Sasuke's vision would blur out.

"hey are you sure you're alright?" Itachi asked Sasuke a bit concerned now.

"I'm fine." Sasuke mutterred squinting his eyes due to the pain in his head. Why he heck was he getting this kind of horrible headache all of the sudden?

Did Terumi poisoned his tea? no, he didn't even drink it so it couldn't be. why was his head and body acting so differently.

"Ah, the gate's been open." Itachi said standing up and walking toward the arrival of the airport. Itachi watched attentively scaned as the crowd slowly diminished and his fiancee was in sight.

Itachi couldn't help but smile at the sight of his soon to be wife. All the problems in the world suddenly disappeared.

The young woman as well couldn't hide a smile from her face. She started running toward Itachi and as they were close, she hugged him and they kissed and they hugged again.

"I've missed you–we've missed you!" The blue haired girl said, her voice hysterical.

"I've missed you guys more," Itachi replied, hugging her one more time. They couldn't get enough of each others.

Sasuke who was still seating on the bench forced himself to get up and slowly walked toward the lovers, his eyes still blurry.

"Konan, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is my fiancee, Konan." Itachi presented both of them, proud and happy they could finally meet each other.

If Sasuke didn't have a headache, he would have smiled back at Konan and welcome her a bit warmer than he was doing.

"Nice to finally meet you," Konan said joyfully extending her hand to be shaken.

"Yeah..." Sasuke replied slowly, shaking her hand briefly, his attention still on his suffering body. "Let's hurry up and go home, Itachi." Sasuke then said.

"hm," Konan remarked. "He doesn't seem to like me."

"he's not feeling well." Itachi whispered to his fiancee. "I bet you're tired as well, I have a surprise for you before we go home. A very close family friend would like to meet you and I've promised them to bring you right after."

"I can't wait!" Konan said. she has always wanted to know about Itachi's life since she never set foot in the konoha village and never met his family and friends and surrounding. She wanted to know more about her soon to be husband.

The three of them were soon on their way to the Uzumaki's house.

"Man, I'm so glad we came to this review session. Everything makes sense now." Lee sighed relieved. It was already time for them to go.

"Thank you, Sakura chan." Naruto nodded as well, looking forward to taking the test.

"Man, I'm so tired. I just want to go to sleep." Shikamaru complained.

"me too." Tenten agreed.

"everyone," Hinata finally spoke. "please don't forget to buy proper outfits for my birthday party..."

"ah!" Kiba suddenly said. "I almost forgot, Sakura, here." Kiba gave her an envelope.

a love letter? Naruto thought and glared at Kiba.

"What's in this?" Sakura asked oblivious.

"Suigetsu told me to give you a ticket for Hinata's party. He said you didn't have to go with him, but he still wants you to have this."

"oh..."

"Yeah! Yeah! that's a great idea!" Tenten nodded. "You should definitely come. It'll be fun."

"and if you want, sakura..." Hinata started. "We can buy our dresses together."

"Yeah let's do it!" Tenten said. "I'm sure Ino would love getting togther with girls and shopping!"

"By the way," Shikamaru asked. "Ino's been quiet lately...anyone knows what's up with her?"

"...She had an argument with Sasuke teme the other day." Naruto said scratching his head.

sakura frowned at that. She didn't know what Sasuke and Ino were arguing about, but she was on Ino's side. Sasuke's a jerk.

"Let's go buy dresses with Ino next week." Sakura proposed.

"Alright, then I guess we should go home. It's almost 8pm." shikamaru said walking out. "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki, thanks for the cookies.

"Sakura, be sure you shop with us, alright?" Tenten said waving at her and leaving the room.

"okay...then, bye Naruto-kun." Hinata said as her ride came.

"...yeah." Narurto muttered coldly. Hinata frowned offended by his sudden cold reply, but then left.

slowly, Naruto and Sakura's classmates all left the Uzumaki residence. when they were all gone, Naruto sighed.

"Man, this was tiring. Thanks sakura-chan for your help, you're the best." Naruto said.

Sakura smiled back at Naruto.

"Of course she's the best." a voice suddenly said. The two teenagers looked behind them and saw Itachi and Konan in the living room.

"Oh!" Naruto said standing up rushing toward them. Sakura shyly did the same, staring at Konan.

"Naruto, Sakura, this is Konan, my fiancee."

Naruto grinned at Konan and gave her a warm hug startling Konan a bit.

"It is finally nice to meet Itachi's fiancee! I bet you're the perfect woman!' then he yelled. "Mom, dad! they're finally here."

Sakura on the other hand had sincere smile on her face. She looked at Itachi who nodded at her and she nodded back, then stared at Konan. She was truly, mesmerizingly beautiful. Sakura thought. Then she bowed to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you," She said. "Please take good care of Itachi-kun." Sakura added.

Konan smiled at her genially. "I will be sure to do that."

Itachi smiled proud of Sakura. He knew she was mature enough to understand.

Minato and Kushina then came and gave a warm hug to Konan, greeting her, complimenting her.

"Say," Naruto said to Itachi. "Where's Sasuke?"

"over here." Sasuke said walking in the door. He was was taking a small nap in the car earlier and Itachi chose not to wake him up. Sasuke's headache seemed to worsen minute by minute. He wasn't in the mood for anything.

"Hey, you're okay?" Naruto said looking at him funny.

Sasuke ignored Naruto and stared at Sakura. She didn't seem upset at all at Konan's presence. He was a bit impressed. Then he looked down her body because well, he is a guy and is attracted to her after all...and then saw a letter in her hand. He was paranoid for no reason, the headache was taking over him, not making him think straight.

"What's in that?" Sasuke said walking toward her, snatching the letter away.

Sakura frowned at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the letter and realized it was an invitation to the Hyuga's party.

"You're not going." sasuke said glaring at Sakura.

"What?" Sakura glared back, then turned to Itachi. "Itachi-kun, please give me your permission to go to the party, please! I've never been to party like this and you said you wanted me to enjoy myself like every other teenagers...and Hinata-chan and Tenten and everyone want me to go." her eyes were seriously pleading him. "I really need this."

Itachi wanted to say no at first, because of Terumi, but after seeing how mature Sakura has been toward Konan and how pleading her eyes were, he didn't have a choice.

"That's fine by me." he sighed.

"What?" Sasuke glared at Itachi. "I thought we discussed this..." then he grunted again, his head was pounding.

"Hey everyone, why don't we go eat? Maybe we're all hungry that's why we're all so upset right now." Kushina proposed sensing the hositlity in the air.

"Yeah, let's feast." Itachi said holding his fiance's hand not wanting to continue the conversation either.

"come on buddy," Naruto proposed to Sasuke.

sasuke took a deep breath, "I'm not hungry. I need to lay down for a while," he then walked toward the staircase.

"I'll be in Naruto's room if you're ready to go." Sasuke mutterred walking away not missing what Naruto said. "what's taking over him all of the sudden?"

As soon as Sasuke entered Naruto's room, he suddenly collapsed on he bed, breathing hard. He was feeling worse and worse. his whole body was shaking and his head was really frying.

"Fuck..." he grunted out closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. He slowly tries to calm himself by breathing deeply in and out, and before he knew it, he was unconscious again.

Naruto, Sakura, Itachi, Konan, Minato and Kushina were having a good time eating. they talked and talked and joke around alot. They were creating a very nice atmosphere. Sakura and Naruto really liked Konan and Itachi was feeling eve much better about everything. Things were going better than he expected.

But soon, both Naruto and Sakura got bored of the conversation Minato and Kushina were having with Itachi and Konan. They were now talking about politics and companies and news and none of those were interresting to the teenagers.

"Hey, how about we go check up on Sasuke?" Naruto proposed to Sakura.

"er...seems better than this." she agreed. naruto smirked and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him.

"let's go then." Naruto said and the two kids went upstairs. They slowly entered Naruto's room. The lights were off but the nightlight was on.

"he's sleeping." Sakura whispered.

"shhh" Naruto emphasize knowing how sensitive and accurate Sasuke's hearing was. He sleeps like a cat.

The two kids then tiptoed slowly toward Sasuke's sleeping figure. They both stared at his sleeping figure. naruto suddenly had an idea. He wanted to wake Sasuke up. a devilish smirked crooked across his face and reached his hand over sasuke's nose and closed sasuke's nose.

"what are you doing?" Sakura whispered at him a bit nervous. She didn't want to take part of anything that would upset Sasuke. Sasuke didn't budge at all.

"I guess he must be having a very tiring day." Naruto said losing interest in staring at Sasuke. He then walked toward his study desk to grab some snacks, then turned to stare at Sakura who was still staring at Sasuke's sleeping figure.

Her face was red, remembering the kiss they had yesterday. her heart stared beating fast and she was feeling warm inside again. What she was feeling right now, while staring at Sasuke was nothing but good feelings. There were no anger or grudge. She completely forgot about how mean he was, and how irritated she was at him as well.

Sakura then again, just like last time, unconsciously reached her hand over and touched Sasuke's face. she felt like he was a magnet to her. she suddenly gasped.

"what is it?" Naruto asked who was observing her.

"He has a really bad fever." sakura said, " His body is burning." she then looked around. "I need a wet towel." she said.

"um, I'm on it." Naruto said going to the bathroom with a grin across his face.

So she cares about him too. He thought.

He then came back from the bathroom with a wet towel and gave it to Sakura who was seating by Sasuke's side with worry in her eyes.

"Thank you." Sakura said taking the wet towel and gentling placing it on Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke grunted and squinted his eyes. Both kid's held their breath for a moment, in fear that Sasuke was waking up, but it was a false alarm. Naruto and Sakura sighed in relief.

Sakura was seating on the end of the bed, a bit close to sasuke. Naruto grabbed a chair and sat across, by the bed, staring at sakura. He didn't miss the worry in her eyes and the drunk look she had while staring at him.

naruto didn't miss how Sakura suddenly reached and took Sasuke's hand in hers.

"He is so cold..." Sakura said. "Do you have a blanket?" She turned to Naruto.

"Yeah," naruto nodded going inside his closet and grabbing gigantic warm blanket. He then gave one hand of the blanket to sakura and held the other end.

"let's cover him together." Naruto whispered with a smile on his face since the blanket was very wide.

Sakura nodded and they put the blanket over Sasuke's body. Then, Sakura started adjusting the blanket a bit making sure it covered Sasuke's foot as well.

"You like Sasuke, don't you?" Naruto blurred out.

"What!?" sakura said immediately out loud. she then raised a hand over her mouth and stared at Sasuke. he was still asleep.

"of course not," she whispered at Naruto seating back on the end of the bed. "He's nothing but a jerk. why would I fall for someone like him? don't you see the way he treats me?"

"ah, but that's how Sasuke is." Naruto replied whispering as well seating on the chair. "he's mean to everyone. but i don't think he hates you."

"ha," Sakura laughed. If only she knew what this Uchiha said to her.

"I think you should ask him to go to the dance with you," Naruto insisted.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do that?" Out of all people, Sasuke was going to be the least of people she would ask to the dance.

"because you like him." Naruto teased.

"I don't..." sakura refused. "Sasuke...is mean and despicable and I don't like him at all...plus Ino likes him and he's really popular and I'm just a servant...he's mean to me all the time and I really don't like him!"

"then why are you being so nice to him?" Naruto had a teasing smile on his face

"I..." Sakura was flustered just like Sasuke was when naruto questioned him about Sakura. "I was just...I'm a...I'm a nice person as well...plus...I serve the uchihas and he's an Uchiha so it's my duty to take care of him, whether i like it or not." Sakura justified.

"sure..." Naruto said obviously not believing a word of what she said. "It's okay though, I think you'd be a good girlfriend to Sasuke. He needs someone like you..." Naruto whispered quietly staring at Sasuke.

"What he needs is some spanking by his mother for being such a jerk to everyone." Sakura said severely. Naruto looked back at Sakura.

"Sakura," Naruto continued quietly. "do you know where Sasuke's mom is?"

Sakura whispered back. "She's on a work trip for the Uchiha company. She's been gone for about 5 years or so, I've never seen her before..."

Naruto then realized sakura had no idea what pain the Sasuke was going through.

"why ask me that?" Sakura asked.

"just wondering." Naruto wasn't sure if he was in place to tell her about the truth. "What about Kagome?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "who's that?"

Naruto sighed. "Sakura...how long have you been working at the Uchiha residence?"

"um...about four years, why are you asking me all those questions?" Sakura was intrigued.

Four years. Naruto thought. kagome died about five years ago, no wonder why she doesn't know about it and knowing the Uchihas, no one probably mentions her name anymore.

"Sakura...don't tell sasuke or Itachi I'm telling you this but, I'm just saying it so you know why Sasuke's so distant and cold toward everyone. okay?"

Sakura nodded curiously. She wanted to know why Sasuke was being a big jerk.

"See Sakura, Kagome is Sasuke and Itachi's sister." Naruto whispered then looked at Sasuke's sleeping body to double check if he was awake to the sound of Kagome. He was deeply asleep and didn't react to it.

"what?" sakura whispered back. "How come no one ever told me about her?"

"because she's dead." Naruto said. Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"You see, she was in a accident, with Sasuke. she went hiking with Sasuke five years ago and she slipped and fell off a cliff and died."

Sakura raised her hands over her mouth to hide her shock.

"Sasuke's been blaming himself since, because he was there. Since then, he's been cold to everyone and very distant. even to me sometimes, he says pretty harsh stuff."

"I had no idea..." sakura said.

"They don't like to talk about her at all." Naruto said. "They've never mentioned her name since the funeral to me or anyone...so just make sure you don't ask about her openly."

sakura nodded. "...but why are you telling me all this?"

"because you're misunderstanding him," naruto replied. "when he's being mean at you, he's not doing it on purpose...he's just..."

"I understand." Sakura said staring at Sasuke with compassion.

"don't look at him that way either." Naruto said. "He hates being pitied."

sakura looked away.

" That being said, I don't think Sasuke hates you," Naruto said cheerfully.

"...he told me he hated me and called me a lying whore..." Sakura said still not believing that Sasuke gave a damn about her.

"He told me to go kill myself once," Naruto said indifferently. "I don't take it as an offense, since I know he doesn't really mean it, so don't...don't think he's a bad person."

sakura nodded feeling bad. "I understand."

naruto yawned a bit and then leaned toward his bed, bowing his head on the bed.

"I'm so sleepy." He said.

Sakura didn't respond, she was too busy rethinking about her feelings toward Sasuke and also how Itachi must have been suffering as well. She felt guilty. she was going to be kinder to Sasuke and Itachi now that she knows about their pasts. Naruto on the other hand was seriously starting to fall asleep, but he was so uncomfortable.

"damn..." He thought glaring at Sasuke. It seems like he's going to be out on my bed for a long time.

Then, he stared at the little room that was left on the bed.

"fuck it." Naruto thought then climbed on the bed and laid next to Sasuke.

"eh?" Sakura blushed.

"I'm sleepy...plus it's my bed." Naruto answered fading away. He was very comfortable around sasuke so he didn't think any bad of it.

Sakura then smiled on both sleeping boy and then decided to watch over them until Itachi and Konan were ready to go. She slowly started to close her eyes minutes later.

"no..I must remain awake..." sakura said trying to shoo the sleepy feeling away but after fifteen minutes of staring at both sleeping figures in front of her, she gave up. she closed her eyes and started drifting away, her body unconsciously layed on the other side of Sasuke as she was completly asleep.

Naruto's bed was a queen size bed. there was enough space for three. the only thing was that the kids were really close to each others.

half an hour later, Kushina came in the room to check on them and saw their sleeping figures. She then smiled at the sight of it. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked so peaceful, like little angels.

She walked toward them and wanted to wake up Sasuke and Sakura since Itachi was ready to leave, but she couldnt bring herself to wake the kids up. They looked so peaceful and it would be a shame to wake them up.

She decided to let them sleep.

"where is Sakura and my brother?" Itachi asked as he sees Kushina coming alone.

"They're asleep." Kushina whined. "They're just so cute sleeping on the same bed, I couldn't bring myself to wake them up."

"aw," Konan said.

"why don't you let them stay for the night so you and Konan can have some time alone?" Minato proposed.

"And we will be sure to drop them first thing tomorrow after they have their breakfast." Kushina promised.

Itachi couldn't say no to this since he knew his brother wasn't feeling well. Saying over Naruto's will definetely make his feel better.

"I guess it should be fine." Itachi said.

"alrght!" Kushina squealed happy.

Itachi and Konan left the Uzumaki residence shortly after.

Back in Naruto's room, the three teenagers were deeply asleep, with not a care in the world. They kept each other's body warm. Sasuke's arm unconsciously wrapped around sakura's not know if he was touching a pillow or a human body. whatever it was, it felt nice holding onto, and smelled really nice.

Sasuke was enjoying his sleep.


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

It was three forty five in the morning, Sasuke suddenly was waking up from his long nap. He was a bit confused and disoriented. The bed he was in wasn't his bed and it the ceiling was not high just like in his bedroom. still laying down, Sasuke's eyes scanned around the room, he realized he was till in Naruto's room and memories from the other day came back to him.

Sasuke looked at the clock across the bed and he realized it was almost 4 am.

"Fuck..." he grunted not believing that he felt alseep that long. Why didn't Itachi wake him up?

Sasuke then became aware with the warm bodies around him, and how squeezed he felt. He turned to his right and saw Naruto sleeping next to him. Sasuke glared at the blonde boys sleeping figure. He was almost snoring and his mouth was open, drooling on the bed.

Damn that Naruto. Sasuke thought, he's getting way too comfortable with me. Even though it annoyed Sasuke, he wasn't disturbed or didn't mind Naruto's overly affection toward him.

Sasuke then turned to the left and sees Sakura's sleeping body. His heart began to began to beat, fast and hard. His face felt suddenly warm and red at the sight of her.

"what the fuck," he thought. what was she doing there in the same bed as him? why was she here? Sasuke was then aware of the blanket around them that wasn't there when he was in the room and he felt a wet cloth on his forehead. Sasuke stared at Sakura confused. was she and Naruto watching over him while he was unconscious?

Sasuke felt annoyed at them for doing things to his body without his awareness or his control. Sasuke hated being taken care of while unconscious.

he took a deep breath to calm down. His fever was down and he was feeling much better, he should at least be grateful for that so he then decide to struggle away without disturbing the two sleeping heads.

he slowly sat up and then rolled over Sakura, and stayed on top of her for a moment.

Her unique beauty made him hold his breath. She was like an angel, sleeping and dreaming about whatever good things angels dream about.

Her pink hair were slightly covering her face, so slowly, Sasuke moved them away from her face and couldn't help but smile at her. he then was going to get up when he made eye contact with Naruto.

Sasuke was a bit startled and embarrassed that Naruto has been awake and has been staring at him for a while.

There was nothing on Naruto's face but a devilish smirk.

"sh-shut up." Sasuke muttered at him slowly getting off Sakura making sure he wasn't disturbing the sleeping Sakura.

" don't worry, I'm half as sleep," Naruto said turning away and closing his eyes. "I probably wont remember what I just saw in the morning, lover boy." Naruto taunted snickering a bit.

Sasuke wanted to punch the hell out of Naruto but he refrained himself noticing that Naruto was back to sleep.

Sasuke sighed and went in the bathroom. He washed his face a bit and decided to take a bath to kill time.

half an hour later, he then came out of the bathroom and glanced at his two friends who were still sleeping. He then took advantage of that to change his clothe from yesterday to fresher clothes.

He reached and opened Naruto's drawer and grabbed a white sweater and a black pant since Naruto told him those clothes were especially for him.

Sasuke dressed himself up looked at the clock. It was 5 am.

Still too early to wake sakura up and go home.

Sasuke sighed and then walked out of the room.

He slowly made his way toward the kitchen to grab water to drink since he was thirsty.

He then decided to go out for a jog since he hasn't been active lately and next week there will be test on their physical being as well.

Sasuke was going to walk out of the house when he noticed he light in another room was on. He then slowly walked toward the room. It was a small library, office like and there he saw Minato and Kushina who were discussing things about their company and working. The sight of it was admirable. They were two couples who were working together and hard to succeed. It didn't matter how late it was, they were working and hard. They were focused, talking, discussing their plans, talking about their mistakes, listenning to each other's ideas. It was almost like they were one.

Sasuke almost smiled.

He was about to turn away and go out when Minato caught him leaving.

"huh? Sasuke? you're awake?"

Kushina too smiled at him. "how are you feeling? did you need soemthing?"

"I'm better." Sasuke said with a blank emotion on his face. "I'm going out for a jog."

"What? in the middle of the night? I can't let you do that..." Kushina refused, Sasuke slighly glared at her.

he didn't like being told what to do.

"Huh I guess it's not so late." Minato said looking at his watch. "It's 5 am already, Kushina."

"eh?" Kushina was surprised then giggled. "Oh my, we've been here the whole night, again, honey. Time flies when you're having fun."

"I agree." Minato nodded to his wife and then turned to Sasuke. "Nonetheless Sasuke-kun, It's still dark out. why don't you wait an hour or two and we can go jogging together, huh? Maybe we can wake Naruto up and it'll just be the three of us."

"ah, that's a great idea. I want to come too, we can wake Sakura up as well, it'll be like a family jog." Kushina said suddenly hyper.

"That's a wonderful idea, Kushina." Minato nodded and the two were giggling a chuckling. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. There is no way in hell he'll want to go jog with those loud Uzumkis. all he wants is some peace and quiet.

"I prefer to jog alone." He told them and walked toward the exit room. "I'll be sure to return before breakfast time."

"...okay then..." Kushina said a little disappointed. "well be careful,"

Sasuke then shut the door behind them and started walking.

It was darker than Sasuke expected it to be outside. the sky was pitch black and little to no light were on in the streets. But to his surprise, he could see perfectly and clearly. He was able to spot the little squirrel that was hiding in the bushes, and even farther he was able to see a black cat searching in the garbage for food.

Sasuke was impressed by his sudden perfect vision. His vision wasnt bad before, but it seemed better, even better than better. It was perfect.

"hn." he smirked then continued to walk, then slowly jogged and before he knew it he was running not even feeling tired or breathless.

about six miles ahead, Karin was coming out of a very high standard nightclub looking annoyed with Suigetsu on her tail. The nightclub was mostly for rich men and powerful men with decent companies. Karin and Suigetsu usually go there twice a month during the weekend under the order of Terumi so they could spy on certain men and get informations from others about things that are unknown for now.

"alright see ya later babe," Suigetsu said winking and waving at a stripper then both of them started walking toward the garage.

"Man, I can never get enough of going there..." Suigetsu said still dreamy about all the asses and boobs he saw, I bet you too you can't control yourself around so many sexy woman huh, karin?"

Karin rolled her eyes.

"Next time you should dance with them," suigetsu continued staring at Karin's but since she was wearing tights.

Karin was getting irritated, not because of Suigetsu's sexual harassments but because she was tired and she was going to be stuck with suigetsu until they report their informations to Terumi and suigetsu is a guy who wouldn't shut up.

"we should bring Juugo with us next time as well," suigetsu contined but then Karin had it. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushes him against the wall. She then takes outa wallet she has stolen from some horny guy who was drunk and hitting on her earlier at the club.

"Suigetsu, I will seriously pay you to shut up," She hissed through her teeth and handed the wallet to suigetsu.

"But that's not your money," suigetsu said with a smirked on his face and his arms crossed around his chest.

"It could be yours for five minutes of silence..." Karin bargained.

Suigetsu then pretended he was thinking about the proposal. "hmmmm..." he wondered then turned back at her with a smile. "no deal."

"tsk," Karin glared

"Whatever, you want me." suigetsu teased her.

meanwhile, sasuke was running toward the nightclub direction. He wasn't even feeling tired. He felt alive, invincible and he was not even out of breath.

wow. He thought to himself. One day I'm all sick and beat up and the next I'm all fired up? heh.

He was very impressed with himself for running six miles under fifteen minutes. Before it took him fifteen minutes to run about 4 miles.

Sasuke was going to continued running but he heard a conversation by the garbage stand in the back of the night club.

"Please stop, I just want to go home." The girl said, she sounded afraid.

"heh come on, you were just flirting with me a minute ago inside..."The man sounded drunk.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, not wanting to get himself involve. It wasn't any of his business anyways. He was about to leave when he heard the girl scream more alarming.

"Please stop!"

Sasuke knew it would be wrong if he walked away.

Ino was the girl who was getting harrassed by a drunk. she was a bartender at the gentlemen's club and had just finished her shifts. She has been feeling depressed and moody since her little argument with Sasuke. She felt dirty and humilated and the fact that Sasuke takes their first time together as a one nightstand hurts her even more. She was telling herself to forget about him, to forget about their night together but she couldnt. She just couldn't and worse, she still doesn't regret sleeping with him. she hated herself for still wanting him, even more now. She was so lost in thought and wonder that she hadn't realized the drunk from the club had followed her out. Now he's running his hands all over her with his bitter dirty breath wanting to kiss her.

"Please stop!" She cried out, but the man wasn't even listening. She was in trouble. She should've waited for other coworkers to leave the restaurant so they could go together. How stupid of her.

She was really in trouble, not one was around to help her.

'someone," she thought. 'anyone,...' she begged and thought of Sasuke. 'help...'

The drunk man was about to venture his hands under her little dress when suddenly someone grabbed the man's hand and twisted it.

"argh!" the drunk man said in shock and pain then Ino opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful person in the world.

"hey," Sasuke said staring down at the drunk man. "she said stop."

"Sasuke kun!" Ino said in disbelief.

Karin and Suigetsu, not far from the scene were quitely hiding in a corner listening to the conversation. Karin's eyebrows furrowed. Weird, what was Sasuke doing around this neighborhood.

Sasuke was a bit surprised to see that Ino was the one being harrassed and he was even more surprised to see her that she was working at a nightclub. Not that he cared, he just didn't think she was that much of a slut.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" Ino was surprised and so happy to see him. There was a god after all.

Sasuke ignored Ino. His attention was on the drunk man who seemed to be getting mad. As he thought, this was going to be troublesome. Maybe he should've just stayed out of it. "You little punk, you have some nerve twisting my wrist." The drunk man said getting into a fighting position.

Sasuke stood there, emotionless studying the man. he was tall and well built and analyzing his position, he new how to fight.

"hn." Sasuke smirked. It has been a while he has been practicing his martial art skills anyways and since next week was the exams, he might as well practice and measure his skills with that man.

"You little brat, i'm going to wipe that smirk off your face. Come at me!" The drunk man said glaring at Sasuke.

"No," Sasuke replied calmly. "You come to me."

"Sasuke kun!" Ino insisted a bit scared now. the man seemed serious and dangerous. "Let's just get out of there."

"You shut up!" The man shouted at Ino then charged at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared, getting himself ready for the fight. Sasuke was aware that the man was physically stronger than him due to his immense muscles. the drunk then threw a fist at sasuke, ready to punch him, but Sasuke blocked the punch with his hand and was a bit impressed how quick and easy he was to counter attack.

Then suddenly, Sasuke didn't know what took over his body. It was as if his body was reacting on its on. He then took a strong hold of the drunk man then pulled him toward him, then punch the drunk man so strong that the drunk man flew backwards. Sasuke then rushed behind the drunk and kicked him in the back before he even had a chance to fall.

"Gah!" the drunk grunted.

Sasuke smirked, loving the way his body was suddenly agile, then turned to the drunk and asked. "had enough?"

the drunk was enraged that a little kid was beating him so easily in front of a girl. His pride was hurt and he wasn't thinking clearly.

"you're going to regret this," The drunk reached in his pocket.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously.

"You think you're so though?!" the drunk took out a knife then charged at Sasuke. "I'll show you!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and didn't break eye contact with the man's hand as it was approaching him. The drunk then lashed toward him, the knife almost slicing Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke dodged it, taking steps back, and before he knew it, the drunk was in front again, ready to stab. Sasuke's body involuntarily moved on his on, blocking the knife away easily, then roundhouse kicked him.

while doing that, another man who seemed to be the drunk's companion suddenly came behind Sasuke.

Before even Ino had the chance to warn Sasuke, it seemed like Sasuke's body became aware of another enemy behind him. He then dodge the hit that was coming at him rom behind, and at the same time grabbed the man by the neck, almost crushing it.

"hey shouldn't we help him? it's two agaisnt one..." Suigetsu said. He didn't personally cared about Sasuke but suigetsu had a good conscience and it didn't feel right to just stay there and watch.

"he seems to be doing pretty good on his own." Karin refused, carefully watching and analyzing everything. "a little too good, even for a Uchiha." Karin thought suspiciously. Sauske's body seemed to be reacting on its own, and he was very pretty good at it. What was going on? His movements were not human like and no one could have sensed another openent coming from behind him and he did, without even trying. Karin must report this to terumi.

"please..." the other opponent who was almost losing consciousness under sasuke's hold begged. "I'm just trying to help my friend..."

Sasuke then slowly let the man's neck go. The man was gasping out air. then when he regained his calm, he stared down and saw Sasuke walking toward the drunk.

"please wait." the other man said to Sasuke, then walked toward the drunk's body who was already out.

"he's very drunk. he doesn't know what he's doing..." the man said.

"he tried to kill me." Sasuke glared back still having lots and lots of energy in him. he wanted to keep beating the hell out of the man. "you don't just expect me to leave it at that."

The other man glared not believing what Sasuke was saying. even though his drunk comrade charged at him with the knife, Sasuke was the one who was more intending to kill.

"Please, forgive him." The man said again, getting in between. "We will this place immediately and won't bother your girlfriend, ever again."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the man mentioned girlfriend. He completely forgot about Ino.

Ino blushed at the sound of that, even though it wasn't true that they were boyfriends and girlfriend, Ino loved the fact that strangers saw them as that. what made her even happy was that Sasuke came to her rescue and handled not one, but two man at the same time. Her heart was melting.

"You better leave, before i change my mind." Sasuke muttered to the man. the man nodded and helped his drunk friend up then they rushed into a car and left.

It was now Ino and sasuke.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Ino said gratefully.

Sasuke didn't really care. he didn't fight those men because of her, he fought them because he was bored.

"ah, there you are, Ino." a grey car suddenly parked and Sai rushed out. "sorry i came late, I didn't put my alarm on."

Sai was Ino's ride.

Sai then saw Sasuke there as well and frowned. What the hell was he doing there anyway.

Sasuke glared back at Sai then decided to leave.

Ino stopped Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, wait." Sasuke ignored Ino and kept on walking away not in the mood to hear her confession or whatever.

Sai glared at the back of Sasuke, not like the fact that he was ignoring his best friend.

"Sasuke kun," Ino insisted. "Please, come to the Hyuga dance party with me."

Ino thought for that maybe, just maybe, sasuke happened to be there for a reason. She believed everything happened for a reason and was not willing to let her chance pass by.

"I promise you won't regret it." She begged again when she received no answer.

Sasuke was mentally rolling his eyes. As if he would ever go anywhere with that girl. She must be thinking too highly of herself.

"let's go Ino." sai said now angry that Sasuke was not even acknowledging her. "don't bother with that uchiha...they think they're better." Sai mummbled not loud enough for sasuke to hear. Or so he thought.

Sasuke wouldn't have been able to hear it if his body wasn't going through super human changes. But he did, loud and clear.

He turned to glare at sai and before Sai knew it, he was punched in the face and was on the floor.

"I dare you to repeat this," Sasuke growled at sai.

At first, Sai was a bit scared, intimidated by Sasuke's look just like the other day in his car but now it wasn't about him anymore. Ino's feelings were being hurt and would not allow anyone to hurt Ino.

"I said," Sai spit out blood, trying to get up. "You Uchihas, especially you, Sasuke think you're so much better than anyone but in reality, you're good for nothing scumbags,"

That was it. Sasuke was going to beat the crap out of Sai. He was ready to throw a blow at him, a really hard one that could knock his out, but his hand was grabbed suddenly, stopping the movement.

Sasuke turned around and saw a man with dark grey hair, almost close to the color blue and dark eyes. His hold was as strong as Sasuke's.

he seemed to be older than him, but still in his teenage years.

"Shin!" Ino said relieved to see Sai's other best friends. Shin saw sai more like a brother since they were raised together.

"I'm sorry for my brother's bad mouth, Mr. Uchiha." Shin said as he let go of Sasuke's hand then went next to Sai, sat on the floor and bowed in front of Sasuke. "I take full responsibility for his actions."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Shin. He was able to easily block Sasuke's powerful punch from knocking out sai. just who was that guy?

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded looking down at Shin.

Shin, still bowing to him said. "I'm Sai's brother." then he looked up at sasuke dangerously. "I look after him."

Sasuke's glare didnt disappear. "I don't care about you." then he glared at Sai and walked closer. "I'm going to make him take back everything he just said about the Uchihas."

Sasuke was about to grab Sai and punch him, but within an instant, Shin appeared in between them, now he was glaring back at Sasuke.

"Please let him go." Shin said, his tone not sounding like he was begging at all it sounded more like a warning. "I will take full responsibility of his actions."

Sasuke's glare intensified.

"M-maybe we should all go." Ino said feeling the atmosphere changing.

"yeah, let's do that." Shin said backing away and helping Sai up still glaring at sasuke. Ino followed them toward the car.

"...Good day, Sasuke-kun." She said before the car drove away leaving Sasuke there standing by himself.

"Is it finally over?" Suigetsu whine at Karin. "I want to go home."

Karin was still spying on sasuke and his behaviors and what was happening.

"I guess we can go." Karin said since Sasuke was all by himself now.

"Who's there?" Suigetsu and Karin both heard Sasuke saying.

Karin's heart stopped.

no way. she was shocked. he could hear us?

Sasuke was about to walk back to the uzumaki's house as well when he suddenly heard whispers from far away. again, on normal circumstances, he couldn't have heard it.

"who's there?" He demaded glaring the direction where the voices were coming from. Seconds later, Sasuke watched with surprise as he sees Karina and Suigetsu came out of their hiding place. He glared at Karin.

"wow, you noticed us." Karin said walking toward Sasuke.

"what are you doing here, Karin?" Sasuke asked, still glaring.

"I should be asking you the same question." Karin said getting closer to him. "That was a good fight you put there, Sasuke. I'm impressed." she said fixing Sasuke's wrinkled collar and wiping dust away from his face.

"don't touch me..." sasuke told her, but made no attempt to stop her.

"are you ready for you exams, next week?" Karin asked. "would you like me to help you, or tutor you in anything?"

Sasuke glared at her. As if.

"be sure to let me know, if you need help." She said smiling at him.

"I don't need your help." Sasuke replied coldly.

Karin's smile didn't leave her face even after hearing that.

"alright then," Karin said. "Good luck. Oh and i heard you're coming to the Hyuga dance party," she said walking away. "Maybe we'll see you around...be sure to save me a dance." She had a devilish, mean smirk on her face, but Sasuke couldn't see it since she was walking away.

"erm, say hi to sakura for me." Suigetsu said with a tentative smile, but Sasuke returned him a deadly glare.

Suigetsu hurried and followed Karin leaving Sasuke now alone outside.


	19. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Sakura slowly and carefully stood from the bed trying not the wake the sleeping Naruto up. It was 7 am. To her, it was oversleeping since she was used to waking up earlier than that.

Sakura made her way out of the boy's room and went downstairs hoping to find Sasuke there. She was worried about his fever and wanted to know how he was feeling. She felt a bit of responsibility over him since she knows what he's going through. She wanted to be there for him, she wanted to care for him.

"Good morning Sakura, did you have a good night sleep?" Kushina who was in the kitchen said.

"G-good morning." Sakura bowed. "Have you seen Sasuke-kun?"

"He went jogging," She smiled noticing that the young girl was worried. "He's definetely, better so don't worry."

Sakura blushed and nodded.

"Can I help you with anything?" sakura proposed since Kushina was making breakfast.

"No," Kushina said. "I'm just making breakfast for all of us. I'm already done, so there isn't much you can do." she then added. "why don't you go take a shower and change your clothes? There's a guest room at the end of this hall and there are plenty of clothes there for you."

"I'll go do that right away." Sakura nodded and did so. She showered and changed herself into a white hoodie and a black short with black high knee socks since those were the only change of clothes in the guest room. She then walked out and made her way into the hallway noticed another room open, and saw Minato in that room. It was an office.

she curiously peaked at him and saw what he was doing. He was so focus on his work.

Sakura was curious, he looked like just Itachi when he's focus on working.

Sakura smiled an slowly approached Minato who was really focus into his work. She stood behind him and stared at his blueprint.

"I see," Sakura said, startling Minato. "you're trying to come up with a way to produce and diverse more electricty by using less energy."

"Sakura!" Minato said, his heart almost jumping out of his chest. "don't sneak up on me like that..."

"I'm sorry!" she apologized. "I was just...curious."

"it's fine." Minato said closing his folding and rolling up his blueprints. "say, how did you find out about what I'm working on?" He asked her a bit impressed that she guessed it out easily. He had know idea how smart Sakura was.

Sakura shrugged. "I know a lot of things, it comes naturally, I don't know why."

"I see." Minato said smiling at her. He didn't want to ask more, it seemed like he understood what she meant.

He too, sometimes, feels the same way.

"I think you're a genius for wanting coming up with that idea, Minato-san." Sakura smiled.

Minato smiled back. "haha, thanks. I'm not the only one who came up with that idea, Kushina and I are the ones."

"That's amazing." Sakura said. "I would love to help you if you need help coming up with anything..."

Minato refused kindly since he knew him and Kushina could handle it. "That's very nice of you. I think we should be fine."

"Okay..." sakura said.

"Well, let's go see if breakfast's ready." Minato said leading sakura out of the room.

sakura followed and as they reached in the kitchen, Sasuke entered in the house.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, suddenly blushing. Sasuke had a blank look on his face, staring back at her. she saw how his face and his white pullover were stained wth dirt. She thought Sasuke was hot like that. Her heart started beating a bit faster and she felt happy seeing him.

She ran toward Sasuke who had an indifferent look on his face.

"G-good morning," she said bowing to him then looks at him again, touching his face. "H-how's your fever? are you feeling better?"

Sasuke calming stares at Sakura as she was touching his forehead checking for any sign of fever.

"I'm fine." he replied calmly and softly to her. He then raised his hand to slowly remove Sakura's from his face enjoying every moment of their touches. This was the first time he's ever been gentle to her.

"r-really?" Sakura said blushing. Sasuke hasn't let go of her hand yet. "That's great..."

Sasuke was still oblivious that he hadn't let go of Sakura's hand. He unconsciously was longing for her body. Enjoying every feeling of her. It seemed like the whole world stopped around him when he's with Sakura. He wasn't aware anymore of anything around him, he wasn't aware of Kushina calling Sakura, on Minato saying he was going to wake Naruto up, he even forgot about what had happened earlier back when he went on a run. all that was all gone, the only thing Sasuke was aware of was sakura's beautiful face and soft touch. Her hands, they were so small compared to his, yet it felt like they belonged in his , how he loved holding them.

"Sakura, why don't you come help me set the table?" Kushina shouted out loud.

"Yes, I'll be right there." Sakura said and all the good feeling and the warmth around sasuke's hand disappeared leaving him feeling cold. It took him every muscles not to grab sakura's hands again.

Sakura before disappearing in the kitchen turns to Sasuke and says. "Please be sure to rest a lot more when we get home, your fever hasn't completely vanished yet." then she leaves.

Sasuke then made his way toward Naruto's room to gathering his belongings and clean his face.

as he entered the bedroom, he sees Minato shaking Naruto's shoulder gently. "Naruto, wake up." Minato was whispering.

Sasuke felt a bit jealous of Naruto. He was lucky his father was the one who personally wakes him up.

Sasuke has never been wakened up by his mother or his father since he was a child. It was either the servants of Kagome. Sasuke never really shared any special feelings or personal bonds with his father. They were not near as close as Minato and Naruto are.

"ah sasuke," Minato said noticing him. "I can't seem to wake Naruto up. It's like this every single morning, me or Kushina have to wake him up." Minato chuckled embarrassed. "Naruto thinks we're too harsh on him, waking him up every single day early..."

"no." sasuke refused walking close to the bed glaring at Naruto. "he's lucky to have you as his parents." Sasuke kept on glaring at Naruto annoyed. He then sighed "Naruto, wake up."

Naruto didn't budge.

"I'm showing your parents that maga–" Sasuke was about to threaten when Naruto sudenly sat up.

"huh? it's morning already?" He yawned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walk in the bathroom.

"ah, that was quick." Minato said. "What did Sasuke want to show us, Naruto?"

"ah...hehehe..." Naruto sweatdropped. "n-nothing. Good morning dad."

Minato gave Naruto a stern look. "Good morning, mom wants all of us in the dinning room in ten minutes, alright. So hurry up and brush your teeth."

"yes, sir." Naruto nodded jumping out of his bed and running in the bathroom.

Sasuke was cleaning up his face.

"what happened to you?" Naruto asked noticing how sasuke's sweater was a bit stained with dirt.

Sasuke turned to him with an annoyed glare. "why the hell were you sleeping in the same bed as me?"

Naruto looked annoyed. "It's my bed and you're the one who decided to sleep in it, teme!" his voice then lowered. "sakura-chan and I have been really worried about you yesterday. She said you had a really bad fever and we stayed up looking after you. I was so sleepy that I passed out as well." he explained then looked at Sasuke.

"How's your fever anyways?"

"it's fine." Sasuke "I never asked for your help." he said leaving the bathroom.

Naruto glared annoyed at Sasuke's arrogance.

Breakfast with the Uzumakis was delightful to Sakura. She enjoyed every bit of the food there was and she loved the atmosphere around her.

"Thank you so much for the food!" She thanked as she and Sasuke were entering the Uchiha limo that Sasuke has called earlier.

Minato offered to give them a ride, but Sasuke refused.

"bye Sakura-chan! thanks for the help" Naruto waved his friends good bye as they left.

In the limo, sakura was seating next to Sasuke, staring at him carefully. Sasuke was a bit annoyed at that. What was taking over her all of the sudden? and why was she so close?

"...what?" Sasuke asked her since he couldn't take it anymore.

"something seems different about Sasuke-kun...it's like he's going through some changes. " sakura then saids, still staring at him. sakura didn't know why, but she felt as if Sasuke has gone through some changes. He looked, compeltely different. his skin was paler, his hair slighly darker and longer and his eyes, she couldn't put a finger on what was different about his eyes.

"Since when do you know me well enough to know when something's different about me?" Sasuke said to her amused and a bit glad that he wasn't the only one who felt it.

"..." Sakura blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mind your business?"

sasuke observed her as well. Why was she being so kind and nice to him all of the sudden. Last time they were alone together, he called her a lying whore and she was so mad that she almost slapped him.

"why are you being so nice all of the sudden?" he asked her, slightly glaring. "You tried to hit me last time we were alone together, remember?"

Sakura had almost forgotten about that moment. When he stole her first kiss.

Sasuke noticed how red her face has become.

"I...I don't hold grudges..." she said to him. "besides, you're my master and I'm a servant. I have to care for you, or Anko wouldn't be pleased.

"hn." Sasuke replied not sure if what she was telling was the truth. Sasuke's phone then vibrated. he had a text message. He didn't recgonize the number since he didn't save it.

THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME TODAY SASUKE-KUN.

Sasuke guessed it was Ino. What did she want?

I STILL WANT YOU TO THINK ABOUT TAKING ME TO THE DANCE PARTY NEXT WEEKEND. I SWEAR IF YOU'RE WITH ME, YOU WONT REGRET IT.

Sasuke of course had no interrest in taking Ino with him. He ignored her messages, but then he thought about Sakura. She was invited to the dance party as well. He wasn't thinking about taking anyone with him, but since Sakura was going, why not take her? plus Terumi was going to be there anyways. sasuke must keep Sakura close to him so that snaky women doesn't hurt sakura.

Then he stood quiet for a moment and then spoke. "One favor."

Sakura looked at him confused. "huh?"

"You may ask me to do you one favor. I'll do it, and then we'll be even for me calling you a lying whore back then."

sasuke wasn't simply going to blur out. 'go to the dance with me'

he knew it was going to sound crazy and might even let her know that he has feelings for her. he thought it would be weak. Plus he never asks girls to sleep with him or go on dates with him and he wasn't about to start. She had to ask himself.

"um, really?" Sakura grinned pleased at Sasuke's offering.

"yeah." Sasuke agreed. "what will it be?" he seemed a bit impatient.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know yet. I'll think about it."

"It has to be before the dance party." Sasuke said. "or the offer expires."

He thought she would get the hint.

"alright, I'll be sure to come up with something before then." Sakura promised to Sasuke and the chauffeur dropped them to the Uchiha residence.

"Good luck on your exams, next week!" Sakura bowed to Sasuke before vanishing into the servant mansion.

The first three days of the following week were very stressful for the Konoha students. the exams were there and everyone was busy studying, everyone except Sakura. She felt bored and couldn't wait for the exams to be over so she could finally spend some time with her friends.

Naruto was stressing out with the exams. he had to pass it with a really good grade for the sake of his car.

Sasuke as well has gone MIA since sunday to Itachi, sakura and Naruto. he was only seen when they were taking tests and soon after, he would disappear.

Thursday finally came, it was the end of the exams and all the kids were so relieved. It was the end of the day, and Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino were planning to go shopping for their dresses.

"I'm so excited." Sakura said. "I have never dressed up."

"No way," tenten said to Sakura. "ah, it's so much fun! I'm going to help you pick out a dress alright? you're going to love it! I love dressing up! Ino does too, right Ino?"

tenten turned to Ino, who seemed like she was not even listening.

"Ino?" Tenten said again.

"Huh?...er sorry i wasn't listening."

Tenten glared at her. "You've been moody for a long time, it's time for you to get over it and enjoy yourself."

"...easy for you to say." Ino said glaring back a bit annoyed. Tenten had no idea what heartbreak she was going through. Sasuke has never replied to her proposal and even earlier in the week she talked to him again, insisting and he simply ignored her. Sasuke didn't want her and it hurts her the most.

"I think I'm just going to go home." Ino declared.

"what?" tenten glared. "We made a plan. Are you seriously going to be all depressed just because of a guy?"

Ino said. "I'm just...not in the mood today okay?"

"You haven't been in the mood for anything lately and i know it has to do with Sasuke." Tenten pointed at Ino in an accusing tone.

"so what?" Ino snapped. "why should I be happy and pretend everything's alright when the man I love doesn't even look at me? You...you don't even know where I'm coming from. You have neji and you're both in love. someone in your position can't understand what I'm feeling right now!" Ino then ran away, crying.

"Ino..." Hinata was going to run after her but Tenten refused.

"No, Hinata let her be."

"What's wrong with Ino?" sakura asked feeling bad. She didn't like to see people hurt.

tenten sighed. "she's just upset because sasuke refused to go to the dance with her. She has such a big crush on him, I swear and her feelings for him keep on growing more and more...and to think that she's beating herself over that...man such a shame"

Sakura sympathized with Ino. She knew what it felt like to have a real heartbreak and she knew how much it hurt.

"Please understand her a bit," Hinata said. "she's one of the prettiest girls in the school and still doesn't have a partner to go to my party...I'd be upset too if I was her. I'd be upset too, if Naruto refused to come with me..."

Tenten sighed agreeing with Hinata. "say sakura, who's going to the dance with you?"

Sakura looked away a bit embarrassed.

she hasn't found any partner yet. the first person she asked was Suigetsu, since he was the one who gave her the invitation letter but Suigetsu laughed at her and refused her telling her that she already rejected him once and he doesn't take rejection lightly. The main reason however was that Suigetsu knew Sasuke would kill him if he ever went with him. Sakura didn't know that. Sakura has tried asking Naruto, but Naruto with a really hard heart told her that he already was going with another Hinata. she then thought about asking Itachi, but she realized he was going with his fiancee. Sakura was running out of options.

"...no one really wants to go with me." Sakura said.

"nonsense," tenten shook her head. "i'm sure plenty guys want to go with you. don't give up...hey why don't you ask sai? I don't think he's going with anyone."

"...I'll be sure to do that." Sakura said and the three girls went to do their shopping.

The next day was Friday, finally. The exams were over and the students were just relaxing.

During lunch time, Sasuke was at the library and Naruto was with him as well. Naruto purposely ditched the lunch room because of Hinata. He has been a bit awkward around her and more aware of her after hearing that she has a crush on him. he still wasn't sure whether or not that he liked her back...and also he felt a bit pressured because blindly accepted her proposal to be her partner at the dance. He was invited to the Huyga house for dinner so Hinata's parents could meet him and Naruto was very intimidated by Hinata's parents and how classy and strict and cold they were. They were almost just like the Uchihas. almost.

"you've been really quiet lately," sasuke said observing his best friend who hasn't said a word since they were at the library.

"I'm just nervous because of the dance, man." Naruto muttered.

"You're the one who agreed to go with her." Sasuke said. "she bribed you into it and you accepted easily. why are you complaining now?"

"...that girl really likes me." Naruto said. "even Neji told me that yesterday. he told me if I broke her heart, i'd be dead." Naruto sighed. "I had no idea about her feelings...and now it seems like she's every where I go. I see her in the hallways, in all of our classes, and she actually seats with us at the cafeteria...it's like she's stalking me."

sasuke had no pity in his eyes "It's now that you notice? it's been going on for since freshman year. She's always been stalking you."

Naruto felt creeped out.

"you're really an idiot." Sasuke then chuckled mockingly.

Naruto glared annoyed. "Y-you're the idiot! you won't even admit your feelings for Sakura." naruto blurred out loudly. Sasuke's eye twitch in annoyance.

"you're still going on about that? I told you I don't have feelings for her."

Naruto grinned evilly. "heh, you just won't admit it to me. I know you like her, and she probably likes you back and doesn't even know it yet. Seriously Sasuke, ask her to the dance. It'll do you both good."

"You're such an idiot," Sasuke said but he was agreeing with Naruto about going to the dance with Sakura. He has been waiting for sakura to ask him and the dance was the next day. he hasn't seen much of Sakura this whole week and was really itching to see her.

why was she taking so long to come to talk to him? has she forgotten about the favor he promised to her? damn, sasuke hated waiting.

Sakura on the other hand was on her way to the library to return a book. She had finished her lunch and decided to leave the cafeteria since it was a bit tense there.I was because of Ino. She was a bit worried about Ino because Ino has seemed to become even more depressed that she didn't have a partner to go to the dance with. Everyone had one except her and Ino and the worse was that Ino was actually thinking about not coming to the dance. It almost upset tenten because she thought it was selfish of her not to come to Hinata's birthday party just because of a boy. The two girls got into a very loud argument in the cafeteria which made Sakura even more worried.

After returning the books, Sakura was about to leave the library when someone suddenly called after her.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" It was Naruto and Sasuke was with Naruto as well.

Sakura smiled and then walked toward them.

"It seems like it's been forever that i've talk to you, Sakura chan. Aren't you happy the exams are finally over, Sakura chan?" Naruto asked.

"yeah, I am!" Sakura grinned. It always felt good to talk to Naruto.

She then turned to Sasuke and smiled at him then had an idea. "Sasuke kun, Can I still ask you a favor?"

finally. Sasuke thought.

"what is it?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"it's about the dance..." Sakura said.

Naruto observed excited and in disbelief.

no way. he thought. She was going to make the first move and ask Sasuke to the dance herself.

sasuke's heart was beating fast as well. The moment he'd finally been waiting for.

"well, what is it?" Sasuke asked again. he wanted to hear her say it.

"please, please, PLEASE." Sakura started. "Please, I beg you. take Ino with you to the dance tomorrow."

Naruto almost fell off his chair after hearing that. He even started chocking on his own saliva.

what the heck? Naruto thought.

Sasuke couldn't hide his shocked, disbelieved look. he wasn't prepared for that kind of request.

"What?" He said not sure if he heard correctly.

"Please," Sakura's eyes were pleading. "Take Ino with you to the dance."

Sasuke glowered at her. "What kind of ridiculous request is that?"

Naruto was caughing, still clearing his throat from choking.

"Ino's been really sad for the past few days and it's starting to affect everyone. She even got into a fight with Tenten few minutes ago. she just really want you to go to the dance with her, so please do it."

Sasuke could give two fucks about what Ino wants.

"And you expect me to go along with it?" Sasuke snapped at Sakura feeling angry at her.

"Please." she begged again. "It hurts me to see my friends sad and fighting, and Sasuke-kun, you promised me that you would do me any favor to make up for the things you've said to me. You promised. That's all I want you to do, please."

Sakura did have a point. Sasuke promised her that and even though it wasn't exactly what he expected her to ask, he still had to keep his word. he was an Uchiha and he must honor his words. plus Sakura was giving him a really honest pleading look and he knew that if he refused this, then it would be really hard for her to trust him again and maybe she might hate him for good.

Naruto was watching the two with anticipation. It was like a drama show to him.

Sasuke took a deep breath, and then finally spoke. "fine."

eh? Naruto thought in disbelief.

Sakura had a huge grin on her face, she was almost going to hug sasuke but refrained knowing he wasn't really the hugging type.

"Really? Oh thank you! thank you!" Sakura said. "I'm sure Ino's going to be so happy! thank you, Sasuke-kun!"

"But sakura-chan..." naruto interrupted. "what about you? Who are you going to go to the dance with, then?"

Sakura didn't know either, but at the same time, she saw Sai passing by and she remembered what Tenten had told her.

Sakura calls after sai and then runs after hi,

"Sai-kun!" she said.

Sai turned to her and gave her his signature fake smile. "hey wide v–" he was going to say but then noticed Sasuke in the background. he thought it'd be best not to insult Sakura in Sasuke's presence.

"sai, I know this is a last minute thing but I ran out of people to ask this. would you please be my dance partner at Hinata's birthday party?"

This time, not only naruto fell of his chair, but he was seriously choking this time.

What the hell is wrong with Sakura? Naruto thought and glanced at Sasuke. she's only adding salt to Sasuke's wound.

Sasuke was beyond angry and mad. Seriously? Out of all people she could ask to the dance it had to be Sai? was she really doing all this innocently or was it her way of getting revenge on him?

Sasuke was glaring at both of them. Sakura and sai.

Sai on the other hand had noticed how angry Sasuke has become. He wanted to say no to Sakura's request but then he remembered how hurt Ino's been because of Sasuke and really enjoyed not seeing the cool face on Sasuke. a small smirk appeared on his face and he glared right back at Sasuke.

"sure Sakura." Sai said. "I'd love to."

Sasuke couldn't stand being in the same room as them anymore. He quietly stood up and left the library.

"really? Oh, I'm so glad!" sakura said relieved. Finally, someone is finally agreeing to go to the dance with her.

"Yeah, why not? I'd like to see how good Harunos are at dancing." Sai said with a fake smile. "Make sure your dress is presentable, okay? I'll be picking you up tomorrow evening with my father since we're all going so don't be late okay?"

"...ah...okay." Sakura said.

Sai then left right after leaving Sakura.

Naruto then walked toward Sakura.

"Sai sure is cold, isn't he?" Sakura said to Naruto

"sakura chan...you...you...you could've asked Sasuke to go to the dance with you instead?"

Sakura blushed. "what? no way. that's never going to happen!"

"what makes you think that?" Naruto was convinced it would've happened if sakura asked.

"sasuke would never go to the dance with me. He...I'm probably not his type at all, plus...if he refused to go to the dance with someone as beautiful as Ino in the first place, what would you think he'd come with someone like me? I'm nothing but a servant to the Uchihas eyes...even Itachi chose someone else other than me."

Sakura was honestly thinking that. She has lost all faith and hope into trying to have any romantic feelings for the toward the Uchihas.

Naruto didn't know what to say to her.

"I'm just really glad Ino's going to be going with the person she really wants to go with. At least, she won't be heartbroken anymore..."

The day was finally over and Sasuke was giving Naruto a ride back to his house since he had his own car and Naruto didn't want to take the school bus anymore.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's anger in the car. the atmosphere was dense and scary and Sasuke couldn't even keep his cool.

"you sure are angry..." Naruto said staring at Sasuke.

"damn that sakura." Sasuke said through his teeth. "damn her. I give her an opportunity to ask me anything she wants, and she choses...to" he holds his breath still not believe what was about come out of his mouth. "she chooses to ask me to take some girl i don't give a fuck about to that dance."

"huh..." Naruto saw that Sasuke wasn't really talking to Him. he was just venting. Naruto took advantage of that to get the truth out of him. "yeah how stupid of her, and what's even worse is that she asks Sai instead." Naruto said.

Sasuke's anger intensified. "As if that wasn't enough, I mean out of all people it had to be sai. Why him? that son of a bitch doesn't even deserve to go to the dance with her."

"you're the one who deserve to go to the dance with her, you like her." Naruto said.

"yeah, exactly." Sasuke said but then realized who he was talking to. Sasuke bit his tongue.

shit. He was saying too much.

There was a devilish smirk on Naruto's face, and Sasuke was holding his breath. (a/n this scene is just like the picture up ;3)

damn that Naruto. Sasuke thought. He managed to get the truth out of him.

Naruto was satisfied with what had just happened. He had no doubt anymore. Sasuke liked sakura for sure.

"don't worry. I'm not going to say a word anymore." Naruto grinned proudly at his mortified best friend. The rest of the trip was quiet.


	20. Chapter 19 part 1

**Hey guys :) so far how are you liking my story? I will really appreciate reviews and comments. I'll break this chapter into two pieces alright? It"s going to be long. **

CHAPTER 19

"would you like some sugar on your tea, Lord Uchiha?" The beautiful haruno with the red hair proposed with a genuine smile on your face. Fugaku Uchiha was at the Haruno residence, waiting to speak to Mei Terumi. He was very impatient and angry at her for pulling a stunt like that just to get to talk to him. Fugaku didn't want to have anything to do with the Harunos, just like the other Uchihas. The only reason he came was to warn her not to play with the Uchihas. He considered her as a nuisance.

"no thank you." Fugaku politely refused. "I need to talk to Mei right away, I don't have enough time to waste here."

The Haruno hostess internally glared at Fugaku, but had a very gentle smile on her face. "she will be right with you."

She then leaves the room.

"why aren't we impatient?" a soft seductive voice murmured. Mei Terumi has just entered the room.

Fugaku glared. "Mei."

"Fugaku-kun." Mei replied gently walking toward him. "It's such an honor to have such a handsome man like you come to my residence." she then took a seat.

"I'm not going to the dance with you." Fugaku said sternly, his glare not disappearing. "I'm only here to warn you to not, I repeat not ever make any kind of business or deal with the Uchihas. My son has told me your behavior, and it seemed like you were blackmailing them to get me to come to the dance with you. I will not allow such behavior from anyone."

Mei smiled bitterly at him. "Are you done venting?"

Fugaku glared back. "What did you just say?"

"Listen Fugaku-kun, I don't really care about making business with you Uchihas. However I need you to take me to the dance."

"what makes you think I'll do something so crazy?"

"I trustfully gave you my daughter." Mei said.

Fugaku glared again. "You never cared about her in the first , Mei what are you after? the story you told my sons about Sakura...and her father...is it true?"

Terumi smiled, then stood up and walked toward a cabinet then took out a bottle of vodka and poured in a glass. She elegantly leaned against the cabinet and took a long sip of her drink. Fugaku was a bit impressed that a woman like her was able to drink vodka like it was water. Mei after swallowing her last sip, exhaled and then turned her look to Fugaku with a smirked. "of course not."

Fugaku was confused. "what do you mean?"

"There's more to it than I what i told your cute young children." Mei said taking another sip. "Do you want to know the truth, Fugaku-kun?"

"...not really." Fugaku said getting up. "I'm wasting my time here with you. I'm not coming to the dance with you. Find someone else."

He was about to leave when Mei said. "Kazashi."

Fugaku stopped surprised then turned around. "How do you know that name?"

Mei had a ferocious smile on her face, she chuckled dangerously. "How can I not know the name of my daughter's father."

Fugaku's eyes widened.

"That's right, Fugaku-kun. Kazashi, one of the most trustworthy henchman of the Uchihas was the father of Sakura." she paused. "do you know want to know why I killed him?"

"Why did...how?" Fugaku was confused.

"Do you really think this grandiose party the Hyugas are having is just to celebrate the Huyga's sweetheart birthday party? Do you really think they need to go so far to invite so many people from all over the world, so many enemies and rivals including you guys just to celebrate the birthday of their 16 years old daughter."

"what are you talking about?" Fugaku was confused.

"As I suspected, you know so little about your own clan...you the leader of the Uchiha, know so very little of everything that's going on." she was mocking him. "Take a seat, dear." Mei said. "I'll tell you everything you need to know in one condition, you're taking me to the dance."

"..." Fugaku had no choice. He did as he was told.

Mei took a seat next to him right after, with a smile. "very well then. Listen closely, Fugaku-kun. You've been the leader of the Uchiha clan for about twenty five years. Since you were 16 years old and you still don't know anything about the past...about the actions the Uchihas and Hyugas and Akatsukis have done."

Fugaku furrowed his eyebrows. "Akastuskis? they're...they're enemies with the Huygas."

"Shh." Mei put finger on Fugaku's lip. "don't interrupt me."

Then she started. "Before you, Madara was the one in charge of the Uchiha clan and he was in fact, and very very nasty leader. Back then, the Uchihas and the Huygas were in really good terms. They co existed as Konoha's strongest chemical company. They worked side by side and together they were smart and shared their ideas together and worked together to come up with a formula called "INVINCIBLE" formula. That formula once in a human body had the ability to turn the human, superhuman. That human would have the ability to used it's brain capacities to the fullest. They first tested it out on Kazashi who was just an innocent little kid back then who was working as a servant in the Uchiha resident. At first, Kazashi didn't react to the formula, and so both the Madara and Hizashi disposed of the formula and everything they've worked on because they knew what they were doing was illegal. Madara was against it of course, he wanted to keep working on the formula even though it was illegal and Hizashi didn't want to get in trouble. Madara didn't like the fact that Hizashi was against the idea but never said anything to started distrusting him. He secretly kept a piece of the written formula hidden just in case the formula would've worked on Kazashi. Madara waited. Years after, the changes started to be noticable of Kasashi. He started understand and knowing things, a kid who was illiterate. He was able to speak and understand languages he has never heard of. He was sharp, way too sharp. Madara noticed it, and of course did't tell Hizashi. He thought the Hyugas were not trustworthy and if Hizashi found out, his good conscience would take the best of him and turn himself into the police. Madara didn't want that, and also soon after, the Akatsuki corporation made appearance in Konoha and wanted to have partners. Back then, their business was very weak. The Huygas who noticed that the Uchihas have been a bit distant and cold to them and not exaclty sharing new ideas decided to partner up with the akastuskis. The Hyugas and the akastuskis became very strong rapidly. Madara felt betrayed and didn't like that at all, so he used Kazashi to and with the kid's help, the Uchiha company was becoming much and much more stronger. the Huygas who were jealous of the Uchiha's sudden growth started to spy on the Uchihas and found out about Kazashi. Hizashi, the leader of the Huyga then felt that Kazashi, the new genius kid also belonged to the Huyga clan since both him and Madara created his power. Madara thought that Hizashi was going to feel bad about what they've done to the poor kid and turn himself in to the police, but to his surprise Hizashi had a darker idea. He wanted to steal Kazashi away, of course, Madara wasn't really the sharing type. He wasn't going to let any of that happen. that was the beginning of the hatred and rivalry between the Hyugas and the Uchihas. Since Madara had the advantage because he owned Kazashi, the Huygas couldn't do anything. They thought about recreating the same formula and using it on someone else, but they couldn't recreate the formula because they only knew half the contents. Madara knew the other half and the written formula was destroyed, or so they thought...but later on they found out Madara still had the full written formula with him so they made it their goal to seal it away." Mei took a deep breath and couldn't helping but enjoy Fugaku's astonished expression. Poor man had no idea about the real reason why the Uchihas and Hyugas hated together.

"So," she continued. "They tried. Hizashi broke into the Uchiha clan's house and tried to steal the written formula. He encountered Madara and they got into a physical fight, and the formula was ripped into two. The Uchihas have the half and the Hygas have the other half. They continued for years to keep on fighting and rival against each others and Madara was using Kazashi to the fullest to do his dirty works and monopolize the business world... the poor Kazashi was like a weapon to Madara. He was forgotten as a human..." Mei's eyes soften bitterly. "It drove Kazashi crazy. He couldn't take it anymore. He knew too much about the Uchihas and too much about Madara's dirty evil works, his murders, his evilness...Kazashi couldn't take it. He went crazy. His minding was eating his out. That's how he ended up in a mental hospital."

"Y-you're lying. Kazashi was a traitor, he was working for the Huygas as a double agent that's why Madara kicked him out of the clan...and Kazashi tried to kill himself because he was being paranoid...that's why Madara put him in a mental hospital...he care about Kazashi even though he betrayed him."

Mei smiled. "oh? Is that what he told you? Please...don't tell me you actually believe that Madara cares about the well being of other."

"H-how do you even know this whole story? How do I even know it's the truth?" Fugaku was refusing to believe the words that were coming out of this woman's mouth.

"If you let me talk and stop interrupting, maybe you'll find out why I know all of this."Mei snapped annoyed.

Fugaku then calmed himself down. "I'm sorry. Please continue."

Mei smirked and continued. "This is how I met Fugaku. Like I told your sons, I was a volunteer at the psychiatric hospital. I fell in love with Fugaku the minute set eyes on him. I knew he was special. Him and I started bonding and I learned a lot from him. He was a very calm, happy young man, and he had the mind of a genius. He was different from all men I've ever encountered. He was so special...and I was so in love. I knew something was troubling him, and at first he wouldn't tell me anything, but after I showed him how much i loved him and how much he could trust me, after we first slept together, he told me everything. He told me he was scared they were going to come after him and kill him. He told me something very bad was coming. I wasn't sure what he was talking about...but I knew he was not crazy. Kazashi was afraid. he said the powers the had, the things he was capable of doing, they were divine powers. He told me that the formula, Madara and Hizashi didn't come up with it...that it was something greater than any human's knowledge, the formula was from God."

Fugaku furrowed his eyebrows confused.

"God?" His expression was priceless.

"yes dear," Mei murmured. "I had the same expression when he told me that. But he was seriously believing in that. I would've thought he was crazy if I hadn't seen the powers he was manifesting. Kazashi told me Madara and Hizashi messed up with God and something bad was coming. That he had to find the formula and destroy it before they mess with it again. He told me I had to help him get out, that he had to act fast. He was very afraid and very unstable and at the same time, Hizashi Hyuga paid him a visit and noticed how unstable he was. after he left, Kazashi told me he was going to be killed soon. They were going to kill him because he knew too much. I didn't understand really what was going on, but Kazashi seemed so desperate. He told me that I had to kill him before they got to him. He told me I had to promise him to find the formula and destroy it. I was crying when he was telling me all this. I was just an 17 year old girl who didn't know anything. I was scared of what Kazashi was talking about, of making me do. To keep him calm, to keep him sane, I promised him to do all this crazy things. It calmed him down and that night, we made love again. He told me how much he loved me and I was happy and I was crying...and I knew he was going to be killed soon, so I killed him myself." Mei's mouth was trembling. "He was the only man I've ever loved."

Fugaku was silent, still waiting for her to continue.

Mei regained her calm and cleared his throat. "After Kazashi's death, Madara and Hizashi quieted down. It was as if nothing happened. I would've forgotten about everything and about Kazashi's promise if Madara hadn't dirtied Kazashi's name. He made everyone believe that Kazashi was nothing but a corrupted traitor. That really, really pissed me off." Mei had a dangerous smirk on her face. "I personally don't believe in whatever crazy thing Kazashi said, but I knew he was no traitor and the fact that they took his death so lightly, still pisses me off."

She was breathing deeply, Fugaku could tell she was angry.

"anyways, I found out later I was pregnant with Kazashi's child." Mei's face lite up. "That was the happiest gift I've ever gotten."

Fugaku furrowed his eyebrow. "But you hate Sakura..."

Mei looked at Fugaku and slightly glared at him. "That's what I wanted everyone to think." she continued. "It's true, i had mixed feelings about Sakura. She reminded me of her father and how painful his last days have been. after I found out Kazashi was being bashed and dishonored, I knew I had to do something. I was saw Sakura as Kazashi's avenger. she was going to be a great help to my plan."

"What plan?" Fugaku furrowed his eyebrows.

"to destroy Hizashi and Madara, silly." Mei said with an obvious look on her face. "anyways, as I was saying. I was going to use Sakura to avenge Kazashi. She was no use to the Haruno clan, for now. she was smart, too smart and she would've been given to marriage since she was extraordinare. I needed her to have her in the Uchihas"

"Why?" Fugaku was confused.

"Please stop interrupting me." Mei snapped annoyed. " It was time for me to get revenge was coming. To my advantage, none of the Uchihas or Akastuki or Hyugas knew I knew about their plans. I was just a weak woman to them, a weak woman who was in love with Kazashi and knew nothing. They didn't know me or paid attention to me. They were sexists and I used it to my advantage. I knew that using sakura was going to be a risk and if I were to step in that game of theirs, I was going to put everyone I care about in danger, including Sakura. I had to find a way to keep her safe and the best way was to keep her close to the Uchihas. It was a perfect clan. I knew it was going to work and she was going to be safe for a while because of you, Fugaku. You took over the Uchihas Company as the leader since Madara fell sick. I knew you were not like Madara. You seemed like a scary leader but I could see right through you. You were gentle, you were weak and I knew you could protect Sakura. I needed to have Sakura in the Uchiha house. this was the safest place she could be. I also needed her close to you so I could get my revenge. I was taking a big risk, I needed to know if Sakura was able to handle herself on her own...if anything went wrong. I needed to know if she was a survivor like me. I put her to the test and she passed with flying colors. That girl has the brain and power of her father, but her personality and will is purely inherited from me."

She had a proud smile on her face.

"I still don't understand...why are you telling me all of this? If you want to get revenge toward us, I don't understand why you'll warn me about all this..."

"because I owe you." Mei replied. "You took great care of my daughter, and owe you. that is why I am telling you all this. Listen Fugaku-kun, you are oblivious of how evil and dangerous things are going to get soon."

"What are you saying?"

"The formula, they're going to try to bring it back and they're going to use it to do evil things...that is why the Hyugas are having such a grandiose party. They're blending in, so the new genereration of the akastuski could come to their house so they can have a private meeting...something bad is happening and I must stop it."

"...If what you say is true, I must act upon as well."

"You will do no such thing, Fugaku-kun." Mei said dangerously. "They will kill you, and Mikoto and Itachi and Sasuke and everyone you care about. If they find out you know about their plan and you try to oppose them, they will kill you all."

"...Madara knows about this?"

"Of course." Mei rolled her eyes. "He's been quiet for the past 16 years or so, but he's power hungry and will do anything to obtain it and he will kill you of he has to."

"Why am I the leader of the Uchihas, then? If he is power hungry, why am I the one holding the power?"

"You're a cover up, Fugaku-kun." she rolled her eyes. "God, I never thought you were so guilible. do you really think you were chosen to be the leader because you had it in you? my God, Fugaku-kun, we don't need a genius to figure all that out" She light up a cigarette. "You're weak, and soft, and that's why they made you represent the Uchihas. Madara wanted the Hyugas to believe that he's soften up a bit, that he doesn't pose a threat. He wanted the Hyugas to start trusting him again because of whatever that is going to happen tomorrow night. I don't know what they're up to, that is why I need to go to that dance tomorrow, Fugaku. I need access. I need to be there."

"...Maybe I can find out...maybe I can talk to Madara–"

"THAT IS NOT AN OPTION." Mei glared raising her tone. " the minute he finds out you know something, is the minute you die. I'm only telling you everything cause I need you to understand that not everything is as it seems and like I said, i owe you. Just watch your back, and your family's. If anything happens to you–"

"I don't care what happens to me...If what you say is true, then I can not let Madara dirty the name of the Uchihas."

"It's already been dirtied, and what happens after you die huh? what can you accomplish?"

"Itachi will take over. I've already written it in my will. I have full control of all the shares and finances and power of the Uchiha and if anything were to happen to me, Itachi will be the one to take over."

Mei laughed. "and he will soon follow you to your grave."

Fugaku glared.

"Itachi's a pacifist and like you, he's weak. He won't be able to handle anything, he won't be able to stand up against Madara or the Akatsukis or the Hyugas. He's not cold hearted like them...however," she licked her lips. "Sasuke-kun maybe might be able to."

"what are you talking about? Sasuke's just a kid."

Mei smirked at him. "Sasuke's just a kid you're right, but he has those eyes...hmm...I knew he was something when I first met set eyes on him. He could be a great leader, you know–"

"don't talk about my son like that," Fugaku snapped not liking the way Mei was describing Sasuke.

Mei then stopped. "whatever, anyays, Fugaku. Confronting Madara won't get you to do anything, it'll just get you killed and Madara isn't he only enemy...if you really want to help out, then get take me to the dance and shut your mouth."

Fugaku had no choice. He didn't know anything anymore. "I understand."

Sasuke was knocking at Ino's front door. He was trying to regain his cool and his composure. Damn that Sakura.

"Oh hello, may I help you–" Ino's mom said then after seeing Sasuke's face, her face lightened up.

"Sasuke Uchiha! It's you!" Ino's mother than pulled him and gave him a big hug. Sasuke was startled.

"Oh you've finally come to visit us! Ino told me so much about you! You are in fact handsome! You must want to see Ino, hold on, i'll get her. please come in!"

"no ma'm. I'm in a hurry. I'd just like to have few words with your daughter, if you don't mind."

"er...alright I suppose so. Hold on..." Ino's mother left and then minutes after, Sasuke could hear running footsteps, then a huge stumbling, a fall and then more running footsteps and then Ino's surprised face appeared at the front door.

"S-S-Sasuke kun!" Ino was in disbelief. Her eyes were wide.

"You're going to the dance with me." Sasuke glared at her trying not to barf.

Ino's eyes widened and her lips trembled. She couldn't believe what she's just heard. tears started to fall down her face.

Sasuke glared at her annoyed that she was getting emotional. To distract her, he asked . "what happened to your forehead?"

Ino blushed and touched her forehead. "ah...i must of gotten brused when i fell off the stairs earlier...i-i'm sorry...it's just that I can't believe Sasuke kun is here in front of my house asking me to go to the dance with him."

Believe me, I can't either. Sasuke thought.

"anyways, here." Sasuke handed her a check. "be sure to buy a proper dress and anything else you need to look presentable tomorrow. I'll be sending a limo to pick you up." Sasuke then walked away.

"y-yes of course Sasuke kun...T-thank you! T-thank you so so so much for letting me come with you to the dance, I promise you won't regret it."

Sasuke ignored her and walked into his car and drove off.

Seriously, damn that Sakura.


	21. Chapter 19 part 2

CHAPTER 19 PART 2

Before everyone knew it, it was already the Grandiose Party. Everything was fancy, the Huygo house was grand. Classic music was playing. Everyone looked lovely. It was almost like a wedding.

Naruto was at the roof top undoing his tie, not really comfortable in the suit. He wasn't enjoying the grandiose party. since it started he was told not to leave Hinata's side but people he didn't know or never even saw just kept on greeting and greeting and greeting Hinata non stop and Naruto was just standing there, while his friends were having a good time, while his friends were dancing and laughing together, he was stuck with Miss Princess standing there and doing nothing. Naruto was just tired of it, he then decided to go take a fresh air.

"Man, this party blows." Naruto sighed looking down the balcony.

"U-um I'm sorry you're not having fun." a soft voice said. It was Hinata's. He had followed her to the balcony. Naruto frowned, still looking down the balcony not looking at her.

"It's pretty overwhelming to me too...there's so many people here that I don't even know...It's not really the kind of party I like too...wish it was only with you and–"

"Bullshit." Naruto cut her off coldly.

"huh?" hinata was confused.

Naruto then rose up and turned to her, giving her a cold look. He started walking toward her.

"People say that you like me,"

"t-that's right...I really like you..." Hinata said blushing.

"But then you use me to get me and my parent to come to your dance so we could do business with your family instead of with the Uchihas. you bribed me..."

Hinata shook her hand, backing away as he stalked toward her. "That's not true..."

"if you really like me then why?" He cornered her against the wall.

"why did you bribe me to be the one to be your partner? Why couldn't just ask me genuinely? I would've come. You're just like the rest of your family after all, you think just because you have money and connections you can buy anyone?"

"That's not true!" Hinata shook her head. "I did all this because I wanted you to be happy!"

naruto stopped glaring for a minute.

"Your happiness is the greatest gift I could ever have on this birthday. I...I don't care about this grandiose party, or all the gifts I'm receiving and how everyone is treating me...the real gift I really want is to see you happy...and I thought that maybe if I invited–"

Naruto suddenly shut her up by kissing her. Hinata's eyes widened. in shock. No way...

this was the greatest gift of all.

Naruto then broke the kiss and looked at her, his eyes soften. "I'm sorry...I can't say I like you back the way you do. I don't really know you at all, Hinata...I men we've been going to the same school since we were kids and I never noticed you and I just found about a week ago who you were and all this is overwhelming...so I can't say I like you"

Hinata's heart sank.

"but...I consider myself a lucky guy to have a girl like you feel that way about me. Girls are not really my strongest point so I don't know what to do in this situation...but I want to like you back...so wait for me."

Hinata almost cried. This was the best birthday she'd ever have.

"alright Hinata, let's greet more people and get this party going. I really can't wait for it to be over." Naruto said grabbing Hinata's arm and pulling it.

"Fugaku-kun," Mei's soft voice was murmuring into his ears as they were slowly dancing to the ballroom. His hands were slowly tensely holding onto her waist and he seemed to be stepping on her foot the whole time. "Please stop stepping on my foot." Mei greeted through her teeth annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Fugaku said. How could he keep calm while knowing that the enemies, including the uchihas might be planning something evil right now in this house at this moment. How the hell could he be calm?

"Just breathe in and out, and think of me as Mikoto." Mei said, this finally seemed to get Fugaku's attention. "that's right...I am Mikoto, your beautiful wife, your gentle wife. dance with me and calm down...it's just you and me."

Then the dance slowly continued. Fugaku tried to close his eyes and calm down and picture his beautiful Mikoto. He was calm, but then gently pushed Mei away.

"I'm sorry but...you can never compare to Mikoto." He then said walking away from the ball room to get a drink.

Mei sighed annoyed but then someone took her in and started the dance.

"I'm really itching to slice his throat for leaving you all alone here, Lady Terumi."

"Suigetsu..." Mei murmured. "You look so elegant." She said. then he blushed. " a gentleman like you shouldn't talk so violent in front of a lady..."

"I apoligize," Suigetsu said.

"where is Karin?" Mei asked still dancing.

"where you asked her to be. She's on put." suigetsu said. Mei smirked. "she's such a good girl." Then she broke the dance. "I guess it's my turn, then."

"what should I do?" Suigetsu asked.

"You just stay here and look pretty." Mei smirked. " Let the girls handle it...We'll be right back." she then walked out of the ball room.

"You look beautiful," Itachi said to his fiancee while dancing around with her in the middle of the ballroom. The whole world came to a stop. He's been better, happier since he was with Konan, and the unborn child. Itachi's smile was honest and heartwarming. Itachi was truly happy.

"Itachi, stop staring at me like that." Konan said embarrassed as they both dance.

"I can't help it, you're just so beautiful"

Sakura wasn't enjoy the party either, if anything she wanted to go home. It all started since Sai came to pick her up. He wasn't alone. He was with his father Danzo who looked down on her and criticized Sai for bringing a servant to such an elegant Party right in front of her. They insulted and made fun of her the whole trip. She felt humiliated.

When they arrived at the party, Sai deserted her. She was all by herself, and felt so little and so small by the number of rich and powerful men and women she was seeing. Sakura first spotted Naruto and Hinata but they were too busy greeting other important people. She was then raised her hand down and decided to leave them. Then, there was Itachi that she saw but then decided not to go to because he was with his fiancé dancing with his fiancee with not a care in the world.

This is what being in love feels like. Sakura thought looking at the two couples. her face saddened.

Then she was hearing the whispers rich women were saying about her.

'look at how pink her is...'

'and why is she wearing a kimono, what are we at a festival?'

'who is she anyways?'

'my son says she goes to his school

'rumors says she's the servant at the Uchiha temple'

'she's a Haruno'

'what's she doing here?'

There were looks, dirty looks, stares.

she didn't want to be around the ball room anymore, she stared run to find place quiet just by herself.

Sakura climbed upstairs and up again and looked at the the balcony. There was fresh air. Finally she could breathe.

"Feels nice to breatheresh air, doesn't it?" someone said behind her. She gasped and turned around. The person was tall, very tall and very handsome, sakura thought. His hair was red, and his eyes were grey and the way he was looking at her, she felt drawn to him.

"You're talking to me..." Sakura said mesmerized.

The man titled his head a bit confused.

"are you a ghost?" The man asked her.

She shook her head. "no, I'm sorry. It's just that someone is finally talking to me..." Sakura looked down humbled. " I don't really fit in here."

the man smiled at her and approached her. "Neither do I."

Sakura couldn't stop staring at the man's eye. He had such an angelic, kind face but yet she could tell he was no where near an angel.

"Why are you staring at me?" The man asked her making her blush. she hasn't realized.

she was flustered.

"I'm sorry...it's just that your eyes are so beautiful." She meant it. The man was a bit impressed that Sakura could say such thing so easily.

"Thank you, you're the second woman who has ever complimented my eyes."

"who's the first?" sakura asked curiously.

"my mother," the man answered.

Sakura smiled. "well she isn't lying. Is she here, at the party?"

"no. she's dead." the man answered.

Sakura's face fell. "I'm sorry."

"don't apologize. You don't even know her." The man answered.

Sakura didn't know what to say afterwards.

"I'm Sasori." the man reached out his hands to her to shake.

Sakura was about to take his hand and shake it. "It's nice to mee–"

"sakura what are you doing here talking to an elite?"

Sakura and Sasori turned to the direction of where the person was talking. It was sai and he was with another woman. A Haruno. It was his fiancee.

"Sakura? she's the girl you've been telling me about?" Sai's fiancee looked down at Sakura with a mocking smile.

"Sasori-san." Sai said. "Please don't talk to her."

"What now you're telling me what to do?" Sasori said, Sakura noticed how his voice has completely changed. It darkened.

"Of course not," Sai said. "It's just that the girl is compeltely...utterly below your level." Sai said. "My father wouldn't want someone as high as you venturing yourself with her. She's..."

"She's a servant," the other Haruno said smirking down at Sakura. "why don't you go make yourself useful and get us some tea, servant?" She ordered.

Sakura bit her lips and knew she had to. She was nothing but a servant. She didn't fit in. She was bellow everyone. No matter how hard she tried, she will not compare to anyone there.

"Yes, ma'm." Sakura answered venturing herself out of the balcony. She opened the nearest door, and saw Sasuke.

Sasuke was seating on the chair in the waiting room. His headaches came back and this time, it seemed like it was getting worse. His eyes were burning again as well. He couldn't understand what the hell was going on?

"Sasuke-kun," Ino said awkwardly. She hasn't noticed he was in pain, and she was also a bit uncomfortable. Since when they arrived at the party, they've been seating in the waiting room and Sasuke hasn't said a word. She was happy to be with Sasuke, but she didn't got herself dressed up, didn't do her hair, didn't wax her whole entire body just to sit on a chair for the whole entire party. I mean after all, she was the queen of konoha high school.

"be quiet." Sasuke hushed her. He wasn't in the mood to listen to her complains. His headache was getting worse and every noise was like a sting to him.

Ino had no idea what was going on since Sasuke's face had such a blank face. He wasn't even looking at her.

"Do you want to dan–" Ino asked.

"I said be quiet!" Sasuke shouted at her. "If you want to go dance, go! just leave me alone!"

Ino was shaking a bit at Sasuke's sudden anger. She didn't want to be around him when he's so scary like that.

"..." she was too afraid to speak. She then decided to leave the room and leave Sasuke alone.

Sasuke's headache were getting stronger. He couldn't understand why. As soon as Ino left the room, as soon as he made sure he was alone, he then grunted out in pain. He could feel every cell of his body hurting, boiling, suffering. He couldn't understand anything anymore.

"make it go away." Sasuke was thinking. He thought he was about to pass out when a soft voice called out his name.

"sasuke-kun, are you alright?"

That voice...it didn't sting his head like other noises, it made it better. Sasuke looked up and saw her. Her pink hair were put into a bun, and she was wearing the most beautiful kimono he's ever seen.

"Sakura..." He said, then Sakura touched his forehead. She frowned, and bit her lip. Sasuke loved the sight of her worried look.

"you have a fever again," she said and kneeled down to be on the same level as him. "I think you should go see a doctor, we should go now..."

"I'm fine." Sasuke replied to her, his eyes gentle. He wanted to hug her, to kiss her to hold her and never let her out of his sight. This girl has a big effect on him.

"Sasuke kun," Sakura said again looking straight in his eyes with a genuine smile. "Thank you for taking Ino to the dance. She is really happy,"

Yeah, he didn't know why but just because Sakura was smiling, he felt better. It didn't matter what it had to cost, he had to do anything to keep that girl's smile on. anything, for his own sake.

"aw, how cute." A soft voice murmured. Both kids looked up and there was standing Mei terumi with her hand on her hip staring down at Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she sees the leader of the Haruno clan. The woman who banned her from her entire family.

Sakura's body began to tremble in fear.

"L-lady Terumi..." she said. Her first reaction as always was to bow to her. sakura then stood up from and slowly walked toward Terumi. Sasuke then grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Don't get close to that woman, Sakura." Sasuke said standing up, pulling Sakura behind him. He was glaring at Terumi. he wasn't going to let that woman put a finger of Sakura.

"You should leave." Sasuke ordered snarling at Terumi like an animal. Terumi smiled at the sight of this. Sasuke was so protective of Sakura and he didn't even know it. She knew she made a good choice letting Sakura in the Uchiha house.

"S-Sasuke kun" Sakura said a bit scared that he was talking to Lady Terumi like that. She knew how scary that woman was. No one should ever disrespect her.

"It's okay Sakura."Sasuke said, his eyes not leaving Terumi's.

Terumi still had a bitter smile on her face. "watch your tone, Uchiha." she warned, then glanced at her daughter and bitterly smiled. "You've grown, little girl...what was your name again?"

Sasuke glared at Terumi even harder. How dare she act so cold toward her own child.

"S-sa–"

"Don't answer, Sakura. You don't have to ever answer to that woman. You don't belong to her anymore...you belong to the Uchihas. To me." sasuke said, his eyes glistering with threat. He didn't know what was taking over him. His eyes were getting blurry and his headache was suddenly back.

"to you?" Terumi repeated now really interested.

"stay away from her." Sasuke snarled.

Terumi's eyes widened in shock as she sees Sasuke's eyes turn red. She knew nothing good would come out of it. She had a very bad feeling about it.

'everything's all clear' Mei heard Karin said through the microphone. It was the okay to move into action.

"hmph, as if I'd waste my time on her. Good night, Uchiha." Mei and left the room.

Sasuke then collapsed on the floor with a loud cry of pain. His body was shaking of pain.

he couldn't even hear Sakura screaming for his name.

Mei, Karin and Suigetsu were on the rooftop, meeting.

"The third floor, is where the meeting is happening, lady Terumi."

"How many people are in there?" Mei asked. "Four at the moment. This includes the leader of the Huyga, Pain, the new leader of the Akastuki, Danzo and Orochimaru, ten guards are surround the room.

"What about Madara? He isn't in with them?"

"There has been no sign of Madara in the house at all." Karin replied.

"very well." Mei then "we should get going."

"Actually, Lady Terumi. I found something better." suigetsu said.

Both Karin and Terumi turned to him.

"the half formula is hidden in the basement." suigetsu said with a smirk.

"what makes you think that?" Karin and Mei were both surprised.

" I couldn't just stay there and be pretty, sorry Lady Terumi. I'm much more useful than that...I've wondered around. the basement is tightly guarded with about twenty to thirty guards. They won't let anyone even go through. If they're willing to to trip the security there, then that means they have something important hidden there."

"the formula." Mei smirked. "Good work Suigetsu, you've made me proud."

"I'm a little impressed. I've got to hand it to you," Karin approved.

"hmph. Alright then, let's get this party started."

"No." Mei refused. "I'll go check the basement, you guys go enjoy the party."

"but lady Terumi, even if the formula is there...there's nothing we can do. That was not our plan. Our plan tonight was to find out what they are up to" karin interrupted.

"well it won't matter anymore if we have a formula."

"What if this is a trap? what if they suspected someone to be after the formula...?" Karin interrupted.

"There's only one way to find out." Mei replied.

"Lady Terumi–like suigetsu said there are abut thirty guards up there! let us help you, then."

"Don't worry my loves," Mei said walking back inside. "I can hold off on my own."

"Sasuke kun! Sasuke kun! Sasuke kun!" Sasuke was hearing a voice, a desperate voice reaching out for him. He opened his eyes, they were blurry. the headache was back again.

he grunted. "ugh...what happened?"

"Sasuke kun, you passed out twenty minutes ago..." sakura answered her eyes were worried.

"I'm okay now." Sasuke lied not wanting to see her pained face anymore. Sasuke stood up, and Sakura followed him, supporting him since he was walking funny.

"We should really...go see a doctor." Sakura said as they walked out the room.

"why are you here anyway?" Sasuke muttured not understanding why she was with him. "Aren't you supposed to be dancing with Sai?" he was saying it with sarcasm.

When he didn't get a respond, he turned to look at her. Sasuke saw how pained and mortified her face looked.

"I'm nothing but a servant am I?" she smiled painfully.

Anger took over him. "Sakura." Sasuke's voice was cold. "what did Sai do to you?"

Sakura shook her head. "It's nothing but the truth really..."

"Sakura." sasuke repeated again, demanding. "What did he exactly say to you?"

"It's just that he...he said I'm a servant, I'm unworthy of this place, I don't belong here, I don't fit in here, and even if it's true it hurts me because I've been trying to fit...I've been trying to...but I don't belong anywhere...I don't belong to the Harunos...I don't belong to the Uchihas...I don't belong anywhere...I'm so unworthy of everything...coming to this dance made me realize it..."

Sasuke saw how pained and troubled she was and made every cell of his body hurt even more. He was enraged at sai for making Sakura cry, for hurting Sakura. He really hated that guy.

He then heard some laughter, and turned around. There was Sai, laughing with some red haired girl with not a care in the world holding a drink at the balcony. He had no idea how much he's hurt Sakura and how dangerous what he did was. Oh how he hated that guy.

Sasuke's anger was greater than he'd ever expected. Oh, good grace. how he wished Sai was dead. He glared at Sai. Sasuke's eyes burned while glaring. All Sasuke could wish, purely wish was seeing Sai just jump off the balcony and fall down, and as soon as his skull cracks on the ground, Sasuke wished a truck ran over his body crushing every body of that motherfucker.

the minute Sasuke wished that was the minute it all happened. With his own eyes, Sasuke watched as sai suddenly stopped laughing and then suddenly climbed up the edge of the root.

"w-what are you doing, Sai-kun?" the girl who was with him said.

Sai then jumped off. The run screamed.

Sasuke heart stopped.

Itachi was dancing with his beautiful fiancee, still all lovey dovey.

"May I cut in?" Fugaku said interrupting both lovers.

"sure father–" Itachi was going to say when they all heard a scream. a very loud scream.

"what the heck was that?" Konan asked.

"I don't know. Stay here." Itachi and and he ran upstairs, Fugaku and others following.

Mei was leaving the basement, when she heard a scream as well.

She looked up.

"Lady Terumi, what the hell was that?" karin and Suigetsu had found her. "everyone's panicking. What's going on?"

"no idea." Mei said. "we're done here. I got what I wanted. let's go."

And discretely, they left the chaotic home of the Huygas.

Sasuke ran toward the balcony and looked down, his eyes wide in plain shock not believing a he's just witnessed. Sai actually fell off the balcony just like Sasuke predicted. His skull was crushed and his brain were spattered all over the floor. Sasuke watched in horror.

"What happened here?" Itachi was up the root as well along with others Fugaku, Naruto's parents, Naruto and so many more.

"sakura!" Itachi said looking at sakura and Sasuke's both trembling bodies. Itachi then ran toward the balcony and looked down at the horror.

My God.

"Don't look, Sakura!" Itachi grabbed her and buried her face his chest. He didn't want that innocent girl seeing what horrible scene was. Itachi then turned to Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke...what happened here? what happened?"

Sasuke was long gone. He was staring at the body of of Sai who was still laying there.

Sasuke couldn't understand. why did Sai jump when Sasuke wished he did? what...what the hell is going on?

"Sasuke!" Itachi kept on calling him.

Sasuke ignored him, he was hearing noises coming closer. It was a truck.

This is not happening.

"This is not...happening." Sasuke said out loud, breathing hard. His head was spinning.

"Sasuke!" Itachi said again, but Sasuke started running out of the balcony.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said, but Sasuke wasn't even aware of the people around him.

I have to stop the truck...I have to stop it...

sasuke ran and ran and ran out of the Huyga mansion, and kept on running.

He was outside. Where Sai's body was laying.

Even though Sai's brain was splattered all over the floor, Sasuke saw Sai turn to him and stared at him with accusing eyes. That was the last thing Sasuke saw of Sai before the truck ran over him.


	22. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

"Hey." sakura ambushed Naruto. It was lunch time and Naruto was at library 'reading'. She had a warm smile on her face.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Naruto said

"what have you been up to?"

"nothing, just reading..." Naruto answered, but his eyes were somewhere else.

Sakura saw it and sighed and sat next to him. "You're okay?"

"Don't Sakura." Naruto said calmly. "Just please...don't."

Sakura didn't say anything anymore.

"It's been three weeks since Sai committed suicide. Everyone's broken inside. Hinata's traumatized, Shin's gone missing, Sasuke hasn't come to school since then, everyone in the honor society is down, and Ino...forget about it. I can't imagine what she's going through...everyone's affected, Sakura. Everyone, except you. I get...I get that you don't really know that Sai...and I get the fact that you're new here and you're not really close to him or and he's been kinda mean to you, to everyone...that's sai...that's how he is...he makes fun of people...he insults them...but still he died Sakura...you went to the dance with him...you saw him die...and everyone is mourning him, everyone except you. You're the only one who's been smiling, cheerful as if nothing happened–"

"Naruto." Sakura said. "I have to be strong for everyone."

Naruto looked up at her. She continued. "I don't know why but I can't be sad. I have to be strong...I have to watch over everyone. If I get sad too, if I lose it then...then...then I won't forgive myself."

Naruto looked at her like she was crazy. Maybe she's taking Sai's death worse than everyone else.

"How's Sasuke anyways?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Sakura's face saddened. "He hasn't left his room since that night. I haven't seen him since then. i overheard Itachi-kun said that it's because of Kagome...Sasuke's traumatized because he remembered Kagome's death...and seeing Sai died brought him back memories. He said he's better off alone."

"It's been three weeks..." Naruto said. "you have to check up on him."

"But Itachi said–"

"Itachi doesn't know how important you are to Sasuke."

"You keep on saying that...but I don't believe it."

"Sakura," Naruto said. "I know Sasuke better than anyone. He cares about you and I promise you if he sees you, he'll be better." Naruto then looked at her in the eye "If you're really want to be strong for everyone, then please be stronger for Sasuke and talk to him."

Itachi was with his mother. He was observing her carefully. She was playing the piano with a smile on her face. Itachi smiled at her mother.

"That's a beautiful tune,mother." Itachi said when it was all over. "Would you like to play me something else?"

Mikoto stares at his son and smiles. she looked at him as if he was a stranger. she has completely lost her memory.

"You're so handsome, you remind me of my eldest son." she said.

"Is that so, Mother?" Itachi smiles and seats next to her. "That's because I am your eldest son."

Mikoto tilts her head in confusion and then smiles. "You're very handsome, Itachi."

Itachi's smile was pained. "you know my name, mother...yet you don't know who I am..." he knew she wasn't doing it on purpose. Since she's spoken, her memory completely scattered. Sometimes she remembers people's name, what they look like, sometimes she doesn't.

"Mother, I'm bringing Kagome back." Itachi holds her hand and looks at her seriously. "I'm so very close to bring her alive mom...and everything will be alright."

Mikoto smiled. "Kagome." she grinned then. "Kagome is coming back?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes, mother. She is coming back."

Mikoto started sobbing happily then hugged him. "this is great...this is great..."

"Yes mother." Itachi too hugged her back happy to see that she was happy. He had to bring her back. Not just for his mom anymore, for Sasuke, for himself, for his unborn child.

Back in the Uchiha residence, Sasuke was seating down on the floor, in his room...all alone. He didn't know anything anymore. All he knew was he killed Sai...just by wishing it. He was a murderer.

Sasuke couldn't stop clearing Sai's eyes off his mind. The accusing eyes he gave him before he was completely crushed by the truck Sasuke wished upon him.

What am I...Sasuke thought looking at his shaking hand. What was going on? He killed sai and he didn't even have to move an inch to have it happen. All he had to do was just think it... he was a murder just like he killed Kagome...just like he beat Kimimaro to death. That what he was...a monster a murdered and he was all alone.

Sakura came back to the Uchiha residence after school. She was walking toward the servant's temple, but then glanced at the Uchiha temple and bit her lip.

Seriouslly what will she do anyway? does Naruto really believes that Sasuke kun will just cheer up because she, a servant visits him? Even Itachi kun wasn't able to get him to come out of this room...how will she do something like that?

But again, she is very worried about Sasuke kun. She's seen how afraid he became that night after Sai died. The whole entire place was a chaos. People were sceaming in horror after the truck ran over Sai. Sai's father was shouting, people were screaming and running, the ambulances were coming. Sai wasn't the only person dead that night. there has been a mass massacre. About thirty guards were slaughtered, and they didn't know who was behind. the night was a complete chaos and Sasuke...he was broken. He couldn't even stand on his own. Itachi and Lord Fugaku were trying to keep him calm, but he wasn't. He couldn't be calm. He kept on saying 'I did it...I killed Sai...I made the truck come...it's all my fault'

Clearly he didn't kill Sai but why would he blame himself for something he hadn't done? why was Sai's death taking over him like that. Even thought Itachi-kun said it was because Kagome died the same way Sai died, that's why he's blaming himself. But something was telling Sakura it had to be more than that and she was scared to find out what.

this is none of my business. I'm just a servant. I don't need to go out of my way. she told herself, but her body unconsciously walked toward the Uchiha temple.

Before she knew it, she was at Sasuke's door. Knocking it.

"Sasuke-kun..." She said. "It's me Sakura..."

there was no response. "Sasuke kun...Naruto and everyone else has been worried about you. You, you have to come out."

Still no response.

"Sasuke kun, I'm coming in." Sakura warned, expecting him to yell and warn her not to dare come in, but there was no response.

Sakura then turned the doorknob, not realizing that it was locked, but she was able to open it, as if it wasn't. it was like her hand, her body was telling the door to unlock.

Sakura came in the room and saw Sasuke seating down on the floor. His eyes were dead and pensive. Sakura could see the pain, the desperation in his eyes. her heart suddenly broke.

She kneeled down at his level and touched his face. It was burning.

"You have a fever..." she said.

Sasuke didn't respond to her.

"Sasuke kun..." Sakura said again. No response. "You have to talk, to say something...you can't go on like this. everyone is sad, and I'm trying my best to cheer people on...I...I'm trying my best to keep it together...and I don't think I can anymore...Sasuke kun..., everyone at school needs you...Naruto needs you, Ino needs you...I need you." She whispered the last thing.

Sasuke didn't react at all. His eyes were still far away.

"Sasuke kun!" Sakura said a bit louder. still, no response. Then she slaps him.

"I am talking to you! why won't you answer!?"

He then stares at her. His eyes were still dead, sad, and pained.

"Sasuke kun..." she whispered, tears falling down her face. She felt every pain he was feeling all of the sudden. Her heart was beating, fast, she had to make him better. She had to take the whole pain away. She then leaned in and kissed him.

Sasuke felt soft lips onto his, and it literally brought him right back up onto reality.

he looked at the person who was kissing him. Sakura. he thought.

She was a very bad kisser. she didn't know how to move her lips, how take control. Sasuke thought it was cute. He smiled and gently pushed her away. Sakura stared at him smiling, but a bit offended that he rejected her kiss.

"You're doing it wrong," he said velvety.

Sakura raised an eyebrow not knowing what he was talking about.

"the kiss, Sakura. you're kissing me wrong." he repeated, his eyes not leaving hers. "It's okay, I'll teach you." He said softly and took her hand in his.

"first, you have to keep eye contact," Sasuke said staring deep into Sakura's eyes. She felt like she was being hypnotized.

"then, you move closer..." he continued, slightly and gently pulling her hand toward him as an act of encouragement. Sakura did so.

"Good girl," Sasuke rewarded. " now, tilt your head slightly to the right to get a better angle." he said, gently grabbing her neck to tilt her head.

Their faces were inches close to each others, they could taste their own breaths.

"then now you lock your lips on mine." he said. Sakura paused.

"go on," Sasuke tells her with a nod. Sakura does so. and before she was about to kiss, Sasuke said "close your eyes, and don't forget to breathe."

Then Sakura locks her lips with Sasuke's. She moved her lips around, a bit, shyly, then when she felt comfortable she moved around a bit faster, strongly kissing him, and before she knew it, she grabbed his face and started kissing harder, faster, it was like she couldn't get enough of him.

"easy there tiger," Sasuke said breaking the kiss, slightly chuckling at her, a bit excited and impressed at her quick response.

"how was it?" sakura was breathless.

"you learn fast," Sasuke smirked "but you need more practice." and pulled her again kissing her harder.

He then stood up, pulling her up, then threw her on the bed and before she even had time to stand up, he was on top of her, his lips smacking onto hers, not taking for granted the softness and the taste of her lips. Sasuke never, ever felt this way before when kissing another girl. Never, Sakura was like a new drug to him that he couldn't get enough of. He was addicted.

His hands started roaming all over her body. He was itching to take off her uniform, getting her naked and making sweet love to her, but he knew it was going to be overwhelming for her. and himself as well. As stated before, Sakura's body was like a drug, a very addictive drug and if he didn't control himself he was going to lose himself.

He broke the kiss and his lips moved onto he neck.

sakura moaned softly...oh, Sasuke was getting hard at the sound of that.

Sakura then raised a hand over her mouth embarrassed that she moaned. Sasuke looked up and her and slightly smiled. she was adorable. "it's okay," he said removing her hand off her mouth. "there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I like when you make that sound."

then he kept on kissing her neck.

"I want to hear more of it," he kissed lower, raising her top uniform up. His hands moving toward her chest. Sakura stopped his hands again from getting any higher.

"Sakura..." Sasuke almost whined. "It's okay."

he attempted again to getter higher. Sakura shook her head, her hand still stopping his.

"I don't, I don't want this...maybe maybe I should go..." Sakura raised, her face red.

Sasuke doesn't know how to take rejection. He didn't understand that no means no. He continued to kiss her neck, forcing his hands upward. Forget about controlling himself, he wanted her. now.

Sakura didn't want this. It felt like almost back then, when she almost got raped.

"Sasuke kun stop," she began to panic and she felt his hands on her bra. "Sasuke kun!" she begged and when she got no response, she just went crazy her mind went blank.

Sasuke suddenly felt a sharp pain in his nuts, all over the sudden.

"ugh!" He grunted in pain. He was shocked. He hadn't realized that he lost control and Sakura also does as well.

"Saku–" He was about to say but the she stroke him again, punching him. Sasuke has realized that Sakura was having another episode again. Just like back when she was at the hospital with Kimimaro. Her eyes were filled with anger

"Sakura, calm down!" Sasuke then grabbed her, hugging her tightly. She was struggling. hard. '"Please calm down. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I lost control." he said, breathless. Sakura as well was breathless, trying to calm herself down. Slowly, and slowly, she was taking deep breaths and her mind was back to calmness again.

When she finally calmed down, Sasuke let her go.

"I have to go." she took it as an opportunity to try leave his room.

Sasuke grabbed her hand in time. "sakura." he sounded desperate. "please don't go. Stay here with me a little longer... Please. I...I won't try anything on you. I promise...just stay with me." He needed her.

Sakura then had no choice. "fine." He lets go of her arm.

"I need to speak Lady Terumi." Fugaku was at the Haruno's front door, demanding to speak to that crazy woman.

"She...is busy, Lord Uchiha." a Haruno says.

"Well I'm not leaving until she talks to me." Fugaku yelled.

"Good grace Uchiha," Mei said through the window. "don't turn my home into a mad house."

"Mei, we need to talk." Fugaku demanded.

"There's nothing we need to talk about Fugaku." Mei answered. "Go home."

"I'm not leaving here until you give me an explanation of what the hell happened back there, at the Grandiose Party."

"let him in." Mei ordered the girls rolling her eyes. Fugaku then entered the Haruno residence.

"Listen, Fugaku." Mei continued. "stay out of this."

"So you expect me to just keep quiet after what happened back there? Mei, thirty guards are dead, all died of a violent death. Something important has gone missing from the Hyugas, raising tention toward the Uchihas and Danzo's son is dead."

Mei shrugged. "so?"

Fugaku gave her a crazy look. "So? what the hell did you do, woman?"

Mei smiled. "Come on, are you saying that I have something to do with all this chaos?"

Fugaku nodded.

"Do you seriously believe that I killed all those men?"

"You went missing right after the tragedy."

"I don't like violence." Mei said bitterly. "I have no idea who killed those men, and I don't know what's missing from the Hyugas house. stop treating me like I am a psychopath."

"But you are one." Fugaku said.

Mei glared.

"Get out of my home, Fugaku."

"listen, I'm sorry. That was out of line."

Mei snapped her fingers and two female came in. "Show Mr. Uchiha the way out and make sure he never, ever comes back in here again."

"what?" Fugaku said as the two escorts led him away. "Mei. I'm sorry. I'm just confused. I need to understand what's going on. Don't do this."

Mei made a sign with her hand signaling the two escorts to stop.

"Find out what's going on with your son, first." Mei said.

"What?"

"Sasuke. find out what the hell is going on with him, first."

"What are you talking about? what's wrong with Sasuke?"

"I don't know. That's why I need you to find out. I need to know if he poses a threat to Sakura. If you find out what's up with him, I'll let you know everything"

"Mei, I am so confused right now, you gotta tell me what you're talking about." Fugaku pleaded. It was almost as if the world was coming down to an end.

"dismissed."

then they led Fugaku out.

Sakura was walking around the room awkwardly, trying to keep some distance from Sasuke who was on his bed rolling his eyes at her.

"I said I'm not going to try anything on you." Sasuke said

"Okay." Sakura said carefully.

Sasuke glared at her. "what? you think I'm lying?"

Sakura didn't respond. Maybe coming to check on Sasuke was a mistake.

Sasuke sighed. "What are you doing here anyways?"

Sakura turned to him, with pouted lips. "Because everyone's worried about you. You've locked yourself in this room for three weeks and Naruto was really worried. He told me to go check up on you...that I'd cheer you up."

damn that Naruto. sasuke thought.

"Why did you kiss me sakura?"

Sakura blushed. "I...I...It was a payback for last time!" She lied.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "That doesn't make sense."

"F-forge it...w-why did you kiss me back then anyways?"

"I ask the questions around here," sasuke warned, his eyes stern.

Sakura looked down. "right...cause I'm a servant."

Sasuke then remembered the night Sai died and how sad Sakura looked because of what he said to her.

"come here Sakura," Sasuke ordered her. She looked up at him suspiciously.

"I'm not going to try anything on you." her rolled his eyes at her again.

she careful walked toward the bed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"closer." Sasuke demanded.

Sakura moved barely an inch. Sasuke became frustrated to he pulls her toward him, her face bared in his neck. He loved the smell of her hair. He inhaled and then said. "Sakura, I don't see you as a servant."

It was quiet for a moment, then Sasuke started hearing sobs from her. He was startled. what did he do?

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked confused.

"It's...it's...it's just that that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me..." She started crying even louder.

"Then why are you cying?" he demanded annoyed at her.

"Be-because I'm just so happy..." she kept on crying non stop. Sasuke sighed and pulled her closer toward his chest awkwardly patting her head in attempt to calm her down. She cried herself to sleep.

Sakura has fallen asleep on Sasuke's bed. She looked peaceful, gentle and beautiful. Sasuke was staring at her mesmerized by her beauty. He couldn't keep his hands off her pink hair or his eyes off her. Everything seemed better with Sakura.

"Sasuke." There was a knock on his door. It was Itachi. "Sasuke open the door, you need to go out. I need to see that you're alright."

Sasuke didn't respond.

"Sasuke...what happened to Sai was not your fault. Neither was Kagome's death." Itachi continued.

Still no response. Sasuke didn't want to talk to anyone or see anyone, but Sakura.

"Sasuke, Kimimaro's awake." Itachi said. "If that makes you feel any better." Then Sasuke heard Itachi's footsteps slowly fade away.

Kimimaro's awake, huh? Sasuke thought. He stared down at Sakura to make sure she was asleep.

He then slowly walked from the bed and opened the door. Before closing it, he realized the door was locked from inside. How the hell did Sakura came in?

He wondered then closed the door right after, deciding to walk toward Konoha Hospital.

"It's past visitor's hour, Mr. Uchiha." the nurse said as Sasuke demanded to see Kimimaro. Sasuke gave her a 'like I care look' and walked toward the patient section.

He then walked in Kimimaro's room, who was laying down on the bed, bandages all over his body. His eyes were closed. Sasuke frowned at the sight of that.

Sasuke grabbed a chair and sat down across him. "hey"

Kimimaro opened his eyes to glare at Sasuke.

"I guess you're here to finish the job." Kimimaro said bitterly.

Sasuke chuckled. "I'm not going to kill you, Kimimaro."

"Well, why are you here then?" Kimimaro said harshly. "Don't tell me you came all this way to see how I'm doing?" there was a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Believe it or not." Sasuke replied. He was honestly checking up on Kimimaro. Sasuke thought it could clear his conscience for what he did to Sai.

"I made a mistake, Kimimaro." Sasuke said.

Kimimaro furrowed his eyebrows very confused. "I think this doctor did something to my head."

"shut up, Kaguya." Sasuke said. "I'm trying to do the right thing."

Kimiaro chuckled undignified . "do you think I care?" he hissed through his teeth. "Do you think I give a flying fuck about your conscience? Uchiha, you beat the shit out of me. You almost killed me and that's not even the first time... and you hurt Sakura." Kimimaro's eyes were glaring. "You threw her like she was nothing on the floor, you raised your dirty Uchiha hands on her, and you almost broke her arm and my friend, that my friend, is why I don't care about your apology."

"That will never happen again." Sasuke promised. "I was wrong to hurt both of you. I swear I'll never hurt her again." he meant that. From now on, his goal and only goal is to protect sakura.

"you're damn right." Kimimaro said. "Cause I'm going to make sure of that."

Sasuke glared. "What do you mean?"

"When I get better, when I'm out of here. I'm taking sakura with me from you sick, bastards and we're leaving the place. Fugaku told me once when that when I turn 18, I could leave and be free. Well guess what bitch? today's my birthday"

Sasuke's jaws clenched.

"well happy birthday." he said bitterly.

"Fuck you, Uchiha." Kimimaro said.

"You can leave," Sasuke said quietly. "you can get the hell out of the Uchihas clan, but you're not taking Sakura."

"If I go. Sakura's coming with me, I'm not letting her suffer with you, Uchihas." Kimimaro said, he was dead serious.

"I said I won't hurt her." Sasuke insisted. "I protected her...three weeks ago I killed Sai, because he made sakura cry. I made him jump over and got run over by a truck." Sasuke thought Kimimaro was going to understand and appreciate what he did since Kimimaro always threatened to kill anyone who hurt Sakura. "I care about her. I won't let anything happen to her."

Kimimaro was looking at Sasuke like he was crazy not believing what he's just heard.

"You killed Sai..."

"Yes," Sasuke nodded. "I was beating myself up for that for the past three weeks but you know, I don't regret it anymore. I did it for Sakura, so she could be safe."

"You killed someone." Kimimaro repeated glaring. "You Uchihas are crazier than I thought. Yeah, I've made up my mind. I'm definitely taking Sakura away from you guys. She's the only I got and I won't let her in the wrong hands. If I'm leaving, she's leaving with me."

Sasuke clenched his jaws. He was getting angry again. The thought of someone taking Sakura,HIS Sakura away from him was the worst thing he could imagine and he wasn't going to that happen. This time, he knew he was angry. He was in control, he knew what was going to happen. He knew what he was going. He was aware of his eyes turning red.

"You're my half brother." Sasuke smiled. "Our mom called your name when she started speaking again. Not mine, Not Itachi's not Kagome's. Yours. She's been asking for you since then. The only reason why you became a servant is because mom wanted you."

Kimimaro couldn't speak. He was shocked.

"Kimimaro, In a minute. you're going die of an heart attack." Sasuke then said quietly.

Kimimaro gave him a confused look. "What?"

"You were right after all, half brother. I came here to finish the job."

and then with that, Sasuke watched as Kimimaro suddenly gasped, his hands reaching out to his chest, grabbing it. gasping for air.

Sasuke was savoring every moment of it. Yeah, he doesn't feel sorry for what he's doing. Whatever power he has now, he's going to embrace it and anyone who gets in his way and tries to take away what belongs to him will feel his wrath.

Kimimaro stopped gasping, stopped moving. His mouth and eyes were left open. He was dead and sasuke was smirking.

"Sasuke..." someone said, startled sasuke who jumped out of the chair. Oh no. someone saw him killing Kimimaro and worse of all, it was an Uchiha. Sasuke's heart began to beat fast in fear at the man who was staring at him with an evil smile on his face. "I have to say, you've always been my favorite grandson..."

The man continued. "And now I see why."

It was Uchiha, Madara.


	23. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Sasuke brusquely jumped off his bed in sweat, breathing deeply. He looked around, he was in his bedroom, and it was still dark outside. He glanced at the time, 5 am. His breathing suddenly slows down now that he's calmed himself.

A nightmare? he asked himself. Was it a nightmare? killing Kimimaro? and madara seeing him? was it really all a nightmare?

He turns around his bed, and sees her sleeping peacefully in his bed. He was confused. What the hell happened yesterday? did he fuck her? no, no he tried to and she said no.

That's right, he remembers what happened yesterday night and how she felt asleep in his arm, and he also remembers Itachi telling him that Kimimaro was awake...but the things that happened afterward, he wasn't sure if it really happened or if he had fallen asleep.

Fuck. He was scared at himself...he wanted to kill Kimimaro in his dream...and he liked it, and he didn't even feel sorry for it. The worse part of all right now, the thing that scares him the most is that he didn't feel sorry at all.

What was he becoming?

He turned toward Sakura's sleeping body again and his face darkened. He liked her. He liked that girl and that was wrong, to her and to him.

To her because Sasuke knew she was going to get her feelings hurt. She was a fragile, naive and innocent girl who thinks everyone's nice and cute. Sasuke was no where near nice. I mean look at him, he is not even regretting dreaming about killing Kimimaro! She was going to get hurt. as much as he wanted her, maybe it's better if he kept her distances away from her.

His face hardened, and became cold.

"Sakura." he said sternly.

she didn't budge.

"Sakura." Sasuke repeat again but the pink haired girl was still in lala land probably dreaming of butterflies and angels.

"Sakura!" Sasuke then hissed, roughly shaking her shoulder. Touching her and not ravishing her, young innocent body was taking every muscles of his body to contain himself.

"hmm?" Sakura finally opened her eyes, looking disoriented. She then rubbed then and before she could even yawn or say something to Sasuke, she is roughly pushed out of the bed.

The poor girl was confused at Sasuke's sudden mean act. What the heck was that for? she was going to glare up at him and ask him what the heck was wrong with him but all anger, all defiance seemed to disappear as the young Uchiha was standing up, looking down at her with those cold angry eyes he usually carries when he was about to do something bad to her.

"Get out, servant." He said to her calmly. "I don't ever want you in my room again."

What? Sakura was beyond confused. What the hell it up with this guy? Yesterday, not long ago he was so sweet, he taught her how to kiss, he asked her to stay with him, he hugged her and told her she wasn't a servant to him and now he's acting like none of this ever happened? What the heck? What kind of bipolar roller coaster is Sasuke taking her to?

"Are you bipolar?" she was thinking out loud. She hadn't even realized she was asking him that question before the words came out of her mouth.

She bit her lip, in regret and dared to look at his expression. She could see a shock and surprise as if he wasn't expecting her to say something that daring. But then the expression suddenly changed back to the cold, angry mean eyes that she was so familiar with. Her heart was beating so fast.

"I–I–I'm so sorry," Sakura was getting herself off the floor, her face and body petrified as if she was in the presence of a ghost. A very evil ghost. "I don't know what I'm saying."

"No, I am not bipolar." Sasuke replied, his voice was settle and neutral, his eyes still glaring and watching her carefully. "Is there anything else you'd like to ask me, servant?" his eyes narrowed, daring her to speak again.

Man, Sasuke was intimidating. Very intimidating in fact. All the cells in Sakura's body were urging her to shake her head. Bow, apologize and run. But again, it was as if she was being possessed with some rebellious spirit who wasn't scared of the almighty Sasuke uchiha.

"I think you are bipolar." she said again carefully.

Sasuke was stupefied, he blinked twice making sure he was not dreaming. Then glared at her. she was out of line. He was going to open his mouth and say something but she didn't even let him start

"You said you didn't see me as a servant, yesterday." sakura cleared her throat, she was surprised with herself and how she was talking. "You asked, begged me to stay with you...you kissed me...again..." she whispered her last four words quietly, blushing. "Then today you push me off the bed and glare at me like a monster, call me a servant and tell me to get out and never ever come back. I think you have a problem...a big one."

Yeah, she's so dead.

Sasuke didn't even know what to say. he wasn't sure if he was supposed to be angry at her and kill her at that moment, or if he was supposed to laugh at how courageous this girl was. He wanted to do both, actually.

He looked down the floor and a small smile came across his face and disappeared at the same time.

Sakura was still standing across Sasuke, her heart beating ready for him to strike at her, break every bone in her body or kill her, or throw her out the window. But instead, against all odds, he did something else.

"you're so annoying." Sasuke told her sighing with a deadly smile not reaching his eyes. Sakura gasped. what? that's all he was going to say to her? he wasn't going to throw her out the window or kill her?

"You're so haughty." She repeated before even realizing it. What? What? What is she saying? How dare she call Sasuke Uchiha arrogant?! what's taking over her body? her mouth? No, she wasn't the one speaking to Sasuke Uchiha like that. Some rebellious evil spirit had taken over her. she would never dare to speak to him like that...yet she just did.

Sasuke too was not expecting Sakura to keep defying him like this. He was trying his hardest to be nice, to play nice, to not burn her...but still she was dangerously playing with fire. And He was aroused by that. He wanted to grab her and fuck her so hard that she'd be sore for weeks, even months. He wanted to teach that impish girl a lesson of what happens if she keeps on stepping over his boundaries. He wanted that more than anything, but he didn't.

He swallowed hard and turned around walking away from her. Sakura was still. What was he going to do? She couldn't read the expression on his face like always.

Sasuke walked toward the exit of his bedroom and opened the door but didn't get out. Sakura raised her eyebrow not knowing what he was doing.

"Now's the best time to run, Sakura." Sasuke threatened dangerously with a warning smirk on his face.

Sakura swallowed and didn't need Sasuke to repeat himself. She rushed out of his room and hurried to the stairs.

Sasuke closed the door right after she left and shook his head, chuckling.

wow. Sakura was more than he thought she was. He was intrigued, getting her to stay away from him was going to be harder than he thought and right now, he wasn't sure if he wanted her to stay away anymore.

After showering and getting himself ready for school, he went downstairs, to the dinning room.

Itachi and his father were eating breakfast.

"Sasuke," Itachi smiled. "You finally came out."

"Good morning, son." Lord Fugaku said watching his son carefully. "How are you feeling?"

Sasuke swallowed. "I'm fine. I needed time to think, alone."

Lord Fugaku nodded still watching his son suspiciously.

What Mei told him about sasuke still didn't make sense.

"How did the dance with Terumi go?" Sasuke asked dryly to his father, resenting him for giving in to that snaky woman.

Fugaku gasped a little bit then shook his head and tried to calm himself down. hat woman's name was almost like saying the devil's name to him.

"It went well, she is quite," Fugaku struggled to find the right word to describe her. "a woman."

"Her beauty can't compare to mother's." Itachi said, his face hardening. It took few seconds to understand what his son was referring to. Fugaku shook his head a bit disgusted and offended. "I did not mean it that way."

"I know what you meant." Sasuke says, then added. "I didn't think you'd actually agree to her demands and take her to that party. I thought we didn't associate ourselves with Harunos in anyway."

"and yet I find one running out of your room looking like she's seen a ghost." Itachi said, narrowing his eyes not liking the way Sasuke was talking to their father. Then he smiled. "You should've seen the look on her face when I told her Kimimaro is awake. She cannot wait to visit him after school."

So it was a dream after all.

"why was Sakura in your room?" Fugaku asked curious and a bit impressed.

"she's been asked by Naruto to convince me out of my room." Sasuke replied wanting to change the conversation as quick as possible. He didn't like talking about this impish little girl. "Where is Madara?"

Fugaku's eyebrow widened in shock for a bit, he was becoming paranoid.

"He travelled about two weeks ago to the Sand Village. I think he's trying to bring Obito back to the clan." Itachi answered.

"Father, would you be able to stop by the hideout this afternoon, I'd like to show you soemthing important."

"Have we had any progress?" Fugaku asked

"Yes, sir. astonishing ones." Itachi smiled.

"That's fine, then I'd like to take you and your fiancee out to dinner. we still have plenty to talk about."

"Yes sir." Itachi replied a bit nervously.

The Uchihas ate their dinner in silence afterwards and Sasuke was off to school in his avenger.

Sakura was edgy, looking around for any signs of sasuke in the school crowd. she still could not believe what she'd dare say to him earlier in the morning. Her stupid little possessed tongue should be bitten off if she ever speak to him that way ever again.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto grinned at her looking a bit cheered up.

"N-Naruto." Sakura said relieved that it wasn't Sasuke.

"What happened, you look nervous." Naruto said.

Sakura sighed and then told everything to Naruto. Honestly, she needed advise herself. she couldn't understand in the first place why the heck she even kissed him at first and why she was so mesmerized by the way he was asking her to kiss him. And as much as she is scared of encountering him again, once more, she wants to see and talk to him again. she wanted to see his wonderful smile. The one she rarely got to see.

"Sakura, you kissed him." Naruto said shocked. "And you're telling me you don't have feeling for him?"

Sakura's face was red. "I...I...I don't know..." She was just as confused as well.

Naruto grinned. "I still think you're both compatible together."

"Sasuke kun doesn't see me that way."

"sakura..." Naruto looked at her seriously. "If he comes to school today, that will prove he has strong feelings for you, because even I couldn't get him to talk to me during all those three weeks."

Just as they said that, Sakura and Naruto heard Ino's voice a bit far away, calling for Sasuke.

Sakura gasped, Naruto smirked.

Sasuke lazily got out of his black dodge avenger, lost in thought of what the heck was wrong with himself. The power he had, the abilities and things he could do. It didn't cease to amaze him. Just earlier, before reaching the intersection, he almost got himself in an accident. There was a pedestrian, a drunk, careless one who was slowly crossing the road as the light turned red. When the light turned green, the predestrian was still slowly walking on the road as if he didn't care. Sasuke honked at him, annoyed. The man turned around and flipped him off not giving a care in the world. Sasuke's mood darkened. It was 7 in the morning and this drunk prick was flipping him off. Maybe the drunk was miserable. Maybe he should be put out of his misery. Sasuke wished the drunk'd just drop and die and to his pleasuring amazement. The man did.

Sasuke didn't regret anything that happened. He was proud, and felt powerful at the matter of fact. Yes, he liked the fact that he could end anyone's life just by thinking it. But where did he get this whole power from?

"Sasuke-kun" The blonde haired girl with blue eyes was waiting for him as soon as he exited his car.

Sasuke looked at her disappointed. He was hoping it'd be some other girl, perhaps a girl with pink hair and green eyes.

"How are you feeling? I've been so worried." Ino's eyes were still puffy and red from crying. She was still not over Sai's death.

Keep stalking me everywhere and you might be next. Sasuke thought looking down at Ino.

"I...I've heard from Naruto that you've not come to school since Sai's..." she swallowed hard, tears coming down her face. Sasuke was trying hard not to roll his eyes at her. "since his tragic death...you were one of the witnesses...it must've been really traumatizing..."

Sasuke could agree more or less on that. Honestly, he didn't care or regret or felt sorry about killing sai. He'd do it again, anytime, but what still traumatized him was the way he died. It was a very, violent painful death and the kid was still alive staring at him in the eye while his brains were splattered all over and the truck...that was just too violent. Yes, that was traumatizing for Sasuke. He must keep his victims' death clean and less violent next time.

Next time? wow there's going to be a next time? Sasuke smirked at the thought of that. Oh yes his life has become a hundred times more interesting.

"If you need anyone to talk to," Ino started

"You'd be the last person." Sasuke snapped at her with disgust. She still thinks she has a shot wit him? That girl sure could dream.

Ino smiled, pained with more tears rolling down her eyes. She reaches her pocket and took out a tea bag.

"I...I was going to make you some soothing tea for lunch, it calmed me down a bit yesterday...but...I think I took the wrong tea. Mom must've switched the boxes...she does that a lot when she's nervous."

Then Sasuke gasped. Of course! Damn, of course that's how he got his powers! a month ago, in the hideout with Itachi, that's when the headache started. It was right after he drank the liquid that he thought was 'water' clearly, it wasn't water at all. It was the reviving chemical.

Gosh, of course! he drank the chemical instead of the water. That's how he got the power. That's why he's become more agile.

If the chemical in a dead human's body is supposed to revive the person, then in a live human body, it does much more. Since the person's body is functioning well, it doesn't need to revive it, It enhances the person's physical body instead. That is why Sasuke has become more agile and alert and sensitive to his surrounding and if the main purpose was to bring the dead person's brain back to life, then because sasuke's brain was already alive, it must've enhanced Sasuke's braincells and willpower and gave him the ability to take people's lives instead. How ironic.

"sasuke kun...please..." Ino begged. Sasuke was not even listening to her. He had no idea what he was begging about. He glared down at her annoyed with her crying.

"Yo! Sasuke teme!" Thank god! Sasuke thought glancing at Naruto who was dragging reluctant Sakura with him. She had her eyes to the floor.

Scared Sakura? Sasuke thought. You should be.

"You're loud as ever, Naruto." Sasuke said nodding to his best friend.

"I've missed ya around, buddy." Naruto said and looked at Ino who was trying hard to clean her tears off her face, but they just wouldn't stop coming back.

"...Ino..." Naruto said pained to see her that way. He handed her a tissue.

"Thank you," Ino was grateful.

The atmosphere was awkward.

"Let go to class, Naruto." Sasuke said really annoyed with Ino's sobbing. He walked passed Sakura, giving her a very intense look and then walked away.

"...alright." Naruto said grateful he was leaving as well. He didn't know what to say to Ino.

Sakura could finally breathe after Sasuke left. Her shoulder relaxed and her face calmed and relaxed. Her full attention was now on the sobbing Ino.

She hugged her and Ino couldn't help but hug her back, hard, crying in front of the whole crowd.

"It's okay." Sakura murmured. "It's going to be okay."

Ino couldn't stop crying for what seemed to be ages.

"Sai...sai...would want ...me to ...forget about Sasuke..." Ino said between her sobs. "That's the only thing he'd ever wished for me...even on the day he died...he told me...Sasuke didn't love me...and I shouldn't...go to...the dance with him...that he'd take me instead if I...I wanted to...and...he died...and...I'm so sad...and i've tried to...really not like Sasuke kun...but I can't...i really can't...I love him so much that it hurts...he was the only thing I thought about this whole time...I was worried about Sasuke kun the most...because he witnessed his death...and didn't come to school...I tried...visiting him...but they wouldn't let me...Sakura...I love him so, so very much..." she held onto Sakura, still crying. "I would do anything for him...Sakura, anything."

Sakura frowned at this feeling extremely guilty. She's been very close to Sasuke lately, well not close, but closer to him that Ino's ever been and the first thing Ino ever said to sakura when she first met her was that she loved Sasuke.

Yes, Ino loved Sasuke and it hurt her so much. Maybe Sakura too might get hurt as well.

she didn't want to end up like Ino.

Classes were boring to sasuke. He had no interest in anything, all he was taking pleasure at was staring down the window and watching birds drop like flies. Yes, it was his down. He was taking quite a like at his power. It was fun, all he had to do was wish how they died and it happened. 17 birds were dead because of him.

"Sasuke, why don't you take it from where Shikamaru left off?" the pregnant Kurenai sensei said interrupting Sasuke's day dreaming.

"Thank God..." Shikamaru said sighing. "This was such a drag."

Sasuke obviously had no idea what or what book they were reading in the first place. he was not paying attention to class since he sat down.

"what book are we reading?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly. Kurenai glared at him.

"Sasuke, honey we're in history class. what other book could we be ready?" she sighed exasperated. "History of Konoha, page 412. Please pay attention." Kurenai said annoyed.

Sasuke frowned at her. He didn't like the tone that woman was giving her. Who did she think she was talking down on him? Did she have any idea what he could do to her? Maybe he could show her.

He smirked evilly at the big belly of his history teacher.

Sorry, Asuma–sensei. Sasuke thought sarcastically wishing the unborn baby's death.

Kurenai-sensei gasped, bending down in pain, closing her eyes, and touching her belly.

Soon, a student had called for help, and before they all knew it, class was cancelled.

Gee, how many people has he killed so far?

Class was over, sakura was bouncing on her feet, excited to go to the hospital and see her beloved Kimimaro. How she'd missed him! she was going to hug him, and tell him so much about Naruto, Naruto's parents, Itachi's fiancee,Sasuke, and much much more. she couldn't wait.

The nurse had let sakura enter Kimimaro's room without arguing. she remembered last time she came in and the mess she'd made. The poor nurse didn't want to relieve that moment again.

Sakura entered the room and saw her most favorite person in the world, seating up his bed and staring at the television, bored. They both made eye contact and they both grinned.

"sakura."

"Kimimaro." Sakura couldn't contain herself. "KIMIMARO!" she said a bit louder then jumped on the bed, hugging him tightly.

"whoa, hey..." Kimimaro said, but hugged her back tigther even. "I've missed you." he whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you too," she said teary and hugged him again. "I'm so happy, I'm so happy you're okay...gosh, I am so lucky my best friend is still alive..." she thought of Ino and Sai.

Kimimaro grinned at her. "I'm so glad you're here to visit me. I was getting really bored. Your hair's grown longer. You look nice. You're alright." he grinned studying her.

"I should be the one checking if you're alright, silly." Sakura said.

"I'm wonderful, just can't wait to be out of this hospital." Kimimaro said.

"do you know when you're supposed to leave?"

"They'll have me in the hospital for a week more and observe how my body reacts to the medication they're giving me..." he said in a displeased look. "how have you been? the overprotective friend turns to sakura. "sasuke, has he harmed you?"

It's so complicated.

"er, no." Sakura said, blushing. She then decided to tell him everything that had happen since he was out. Everything except the kissings with Sasuke and the ambivalent feelings she was having about him."

"I see...poor sai. I didn't really know him that much, but still, I feel bad." Kimimaro said.

"Yes, Ino's still shaken about all that." Sakura added feeling guilty.

"of course she is," Kimimaro agreed. "I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to you."

Sakura smiled at Kimimaro. she really really missed him.

"I'm glad you two are reconnecting," Sasuke's sarcastic voice suddenly said. Kimimaro and Sakura looked at the direction it was coming from.

There he was, standing against the wall, hands in his pocket with a very blank look on his face. Sakura's heart started beating fast. Wow, Sasuke's so hot even without trying.

Kimimaro glared at Sasuke.

"Sakura, leave us." Sasuke ordered Sakura.

At first, sakura was going to agree and do what she was told but then she remembered who she was leaving Sasuke with. Kimimaro, her most precious friend. The one Sasuke tried to kill once. She was having second thoughts about that.

She turned to Kimimaro for his permission. He nodded at her with a reassuring look. she nodded back and then slowly awkwardly, leaves the room holding her breath when she brushed past Sasuke.

Kimimaro and Sasuke were not alone in the room, a very tense cool atmosphere forming. Both kids were glaring at each other's.

Kimimaro was the first to talk. "I guess you're here to finish the job."

Sasuke almost gasped, it was just like in the dream.


	24. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Sasuke observed Kimimaro carefully debating whether or not he should kill him. His first intention was to kill him because he didn't like Kimimaro at all and it was fun killing people without him even trying, but when he saw Sakura's happy, innocent face while talking to Kimimaro, he thought otherwise. Sakura'll be devastated and completely broken if anything ever happened to Kimimaro. But Sasuke really wanted to kill him, very much...yet he is hesitating. Damn, he couldn't believe that girl had this effect on him.

"Don't be ridiculous," sasuke replied to Kimimaro's sarcastic questions even though he intended to 'finish the job' in the first place. "Our mother would be devastated."

Kimimaro didn't seem surprise at the last comment, which surprised Sasuke.

"you know about it?" Sasuke thought he didn't.

"Well, Itachi visited me earlier this morning." Kimimaro said quietely. "with her."

Sasuke's fists clenched.

"what?" he greeted bitterly through his teeth. His mother had visited Kimimaro?

"Itachi said she kept on asking about me and he wanted to make her happy." Kimimaro replied carefully, noticing Sasuke's displeasure. "I am just as disgusted as you are."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I would rather be your servant for the rest of my life than share a parent with you, Uchihas."

"heh," Sasuke smirked, and seemed a bit relaxed. "right back at you, Kaguya."

"So what are you doing here,if you're not here to kill me." Kimimaro glared.

Sasuke swallowed.

"Itachi asked me to pick up Sakura."

"you have a car." Kimimaro said.

"a dodge avenger," Sasuke replied shrugging.

"RT?" Kimimaro seemed interested.

"Yeah," Sasuke had no idea Kimimaro liked cars.

"You seem more like an Audi type." Kimimaro said quietly.

Were they making conversations.

"McLaren 650 spider is what I'm more like." sasuke repeated.

"cool," Kimimaro nodded approving.

For a moment, both kids were relaxed, connecting. This was the first time they have had any nice conversation.

"Sakura told me you haven't hurt her since I was admitted to the hospital." Kimimaro said, getting more serious.

"I haven't." Sasuke replied. He would never hurt her, ever again. "I won't."

Kimimaro nodded.

"Why do you ask that?" Sasuke asked him a bit skeptical if this is going where he thinks it's going, then he will have to kill Kimimaro right here, right now. No one is taking Sakura away from him.

"I'm trying to find a reason to forgive you for what you've done to her." Kimimaro started. "And don't flatter yourself, I'm not doing it for you or me, I still dislike you, very much actually."

Sasuke listened.

"I just owe a lot to Itachi." Kimimaro admitted. "He really cares about his mother, and you can see he would do anything for her, to make her happy. and he's been very kind to me. He saved my life. I was supposed to die, and he had to convince Dr. Tsunade to try her ultimate best. He has put in so much effort for me...I owe it to him to try and patronize you. But I can't, unless I know you won't hurt Sakura, ever again."

Sasuke took a deep breath and stared down at Kimimaro on the bed, looking serious.

"I won't ever hurt her again," He said honestly but deep down, he knew it was a lie. If he was not willing to let go of her, she will suffer in his evil damned hands.

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes at Sasuke for a moment, making sure he was being honest and then took a deep breath.

"Very well then. I'd like to rest if you don't mind."

Sasuke nodded. "Later." and left, searching for Sakura.

Sakura was waiting outside the hospital, pouting as she sees the limo leaving without her. How was she supposed to go home? Well she could walk, but she was too tired to walk. She was hungry and tired.

Maybe Sasuke kun will give her a ride. But did she really want to be around Sasuke-kun after talking back to him the way she did this morning? Did she really want to? Yes. Yes, more than anything she wanted to be around this beautiful, godlike creature. Godlike? more like beautiful devilike creature.

She sighed looking down the floor.

was she really crushing on sasuke or was he just a distraction to mask her heartbreak with Itachi? Honestly, she was really happy for Itachi and Konan and their upcoming baby. She wanted the best for Itachi, and she really didn't want to chase after him anymore. That's why she started hanging with Naruto at first, for distraction, then there was Sasuke, who kissed her in the car. Oh God, that kiss was so overwhelming. She wouldn't deny that she was feeling hot back then as well, but was too self conscious and too edgy to just let go. and the second time they kissed, yes, that time she was the one who initiated it. Why did she? no she didn't...she was just awed, and pained by Sasuke's sad face. She didn't mean anything romantic in the kiss. did she?

"Let's go Sakura. I'm taking you home " Sasuke's velvet, calm voice suddenly said behind her, startling her.

She turned around and there he was standing, as cool as ever. His face still very blank, showing no emotions. She really wanted to see him smile, like he smiled at her once, when it was snowing. She suddenly felt drawn to him, her cheeks were becoming red, her heart was beating, her palms were trembling. Not because she was scared, no, because Sasuke's presence made her feel that way.

"...yes, sir." She said timidly trying hard not to make eye contact.

"what?" Sasuke's voice was amused. Sakura looked up and saw a glimpse of his softened face. "you're not going to backchat at me?"

His tone was mocking and slightly teasing, and Sakura knew what he was referring too. He was still holding a grudge on her.

Sasuke shook his head then started walking toward his car, with Sakura following.

"Seat in the front." he ordered her as he unlocked the car. He didn't want her to be seating in the back.

Sakura did as she was told.

The ride was very quiet and calm. Sasuke was a bit concerned. He wasn't expecting Sakura to be quiet at all. Today was a very good day for her, Kimimaro's back alive. what else did she want. He couldn't help but glance at her every thirty seconds.

He then heard her stomache growl. She was hungry and so was he.

"Did you even eat today?" Sasuke needed to start a conversation with her. The silence was killing him. Wow, how surprising! Sasuke Uchiha for the first time hated silence.

Sakura shook her head, blushing again as her stomach growled even louder.

"I'm sorry." she said feeling completely mortified. Her stomach sounded more like an earthquake.

Sasuke slightly smiled and catches a restaurant after the light. He then turned and drove toward the restaurant then parked.

"let's go." Sasuke told her, opening to door.

"B-but...we can eat at home."

"Dinner's not until 7pm, Sakura." Sasuke explained. "It's only four."

"...okay." Sakura didn't argue anymore.

she felt a bit happy that Sasuke kun was willing to stop at a restaurant just for her. He cared after all.

"Besides, I'm starving too." Sasuke added.

Never mind.

The restaurant was a very expensive, and intimidating.

The servers, were dressed fancily and professionally and treated Sasuke with extreme respect. Sakura was very intimidated, again, she felt out of place.

The food itself was very scary looking. She had no idea what it was. It was colorful, and mushy and had a very strong smell.

Sasuke who was observing her the whole time narrowed his eyes at her.

"why aren't you eating?" he demanded.

"It looks gross," Sakura said making a disgusted face. She was acting like a child.

Sasuke was amused. "What are you, a child?" he mocked.

Sakura looked at him and glared. "It really looks gross, I don't even know what I'm eating."

Sasuke glared back. "You said you were hungry, and I took you to a restaurant–a five star restaurant. I'm not usually that nice to everyone, so eat up."

"Well I never asked you to take me here, in the first place." she snapped back. "and you were hungry too."

Honestly, she had it with Sasuke's arrogant attitude and she was angry at herself for not understanding exactly what she was feeling for that guy. How could she like him?He's so rude, so bossy and too proud and thinks he could get whatever the hell he wanted. She didn't understand him and she didn't understand herself either. One minute she thinks she hates him and another, she's completely under his spell. Did she love him, or did she love him not? right now, she thinks she hates him.

"oh that smart mouth of yours is back," Sasuke taunted bitterly and menacingly, glaring at her with a warning expression. His face showed no sign of humor or amusement. "go on, keep talking to me with that tone of yours. Make my day."

Sakura gulped intimidated, then angrily stabbed her fork into the disgusting meal and started eating without complaining.

"good girl." Sasuke said, his tone still menacing.

They ate their dinner in silence afterwards.

Sakura actually really enjoyed the meal after all. It may look disgusting and smell disgusting but it was very tasty, whatever the heck that was. There was also the fact that she was very hungry.

Sasuke too was enjoying his meal very much and he could say that today was somewhat the best day of his life. He had power over people's lives. He could control anything.

"I did not come all this way to eat here and see this ugly, disgusting kid barfing right in front of this restaurant. This is a very disgusting view.," Sasuke overheard the party of three seating across him. They were complaining to the waitress.

"If you don't do something about it, I will leave and never ever ever come back here again."

"Please, ma'm. I apologize. let me get you my manager."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at the window, and saw a teenage boy about their age who was completely dirty and sick and weak. He was on the verge of dying.

Sakura's face soften and saddened in compassion. She was disagreeing with the angry couple. Instead of being angry, they should help the poor guy. They were rich, and rich people should help poor people. Was it what it mean to be rich? To step down on poor people?

"wait here," Sasuke told Sakura getting up and walking out of the restaurant. Sakura was curious. She looked at the window and saw Sasuke walking toward the poor sick man. What she saw him do completely erased Sakura from all of her doubts. She was suddenly clear about her feelings toward Sasuke. She was sure she was in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke had a very evil smirk on his face. He couldn't pass the opportunity to use his powers again and he thought he was doing a favor to the kid.

"there there," Sasuke patted the poor kid's back as he was throwing up. The kid was very skinny. Sasuke could tell that he hadn't eaten for a while and he was barely able to stand up. He'd be better off dead.

"I can make it all go away, you know." Sasuke said with a bitter smirk on his face. He had an idea. He wanted the kid to beg for his death.

"all of this suffering, I can stop it all for you. All you need to do is tell me you really want it."

"..." the kid was trying hard to speak.

"do you want to die?" Sasuke asked.

The kid shook his head.

"oh? but you're suffering. death isn't such a bad thing comparing to what you're going through right now. Are you sure you don't want to die?"

"I...very...hungry..." The kid coughed out.

"ah?..." Sasuke's face fell, but then he continued. "Tell you what, If I give you money for food, will you agree to die?"

The kid had no idea what Sasuke meant but he didn't care. He was starving and he needed the money. He shook his head. "Yes...sir."

Sasuke's face light up just like a kid who's parents agreed to go to disney world.

He then reached out in his pocket and took out money, then gave it to the kid.

"there." Sasuke said, excited. "go ahead and buy yourself some meal, and eat." Sasuke said, then added. "After you take the last bite of your food, you will go choke on it and die."

The kid really was not listening to Sasuke's nonsense. As soon as he took the money, he bowed to sasuke and then slowly and weakly ran off.

heh. Sasuke really wanted to watch the kid die, but he couldn't. He had to pay for the food with Sakura and take her home.

Sakura's heart was beating fast after Sasuke came back in the restaurant. She looked at him with appreciation. She was excited, proud, happy.

"what?" Sasuke asked her suspiciously since she had a very idiot grin on her face.

"Sasuke kun, what you did back there was great." Sakura said with excitement.

Sasuke almost laughed. she had no idea what he did.

"Giving money, sharing your wealth with people who need it is very nice." She continued. "you're amazing, Sasuke-kun...you seem mean but you're actually really really nice deep down...I think I'm in love with you." she blurred out.

Sasuke almost chocked on his drink.

Sakura too didn't even think before speaking. Man, she really had to control that mouth of hers, but she didn't regret what she just said.

Sasuke looked at her, she was completely red, her eyes were glistering with excitement, her hands were tightly holding onto the table. Sasuke realized she was serious about what she was saying, but he knew she didn't really like her. She liked what she thought she saw in him.

Somehow, it made him angry.

"let's go home." Sasuke said coldly, dropping money on the table and walking out.

eh?Sakura was confused.

Maybe it was too soon.

"I really like you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura persisted in the car. She wouldn't shut up. "I really really do. Naruto was right. I really like you, more than I liked Itachi-kun."

she wouldn't shut up, sasuke was getting annoyed.

"I think I've liked you for a while..." Sakura continued. She was serious. "since you were mean to me, I don't know...everyone's always been so nice to me my whole life and you, you were so mean and you still are and I don't like it at all, you've said mean things to me, you've really hurt my feelings, you've even physically hurt me and I thought I hated you, but I don't...in fact I care so much about you, and I think I see through you...you, you...you pretend to be a bad person, your pretend to be mean...but I know deep inside your heart you're–"

"Sakura." Sasuke interrupted her. "I'm not the guy for you."

Sakura's heart fell. "Is it because I'm a servant?"

"no." Sasuke said forcefully. "I already told you I don't see you as a servant.I am not the guy for you, I am not who you think I am."

Sakura didn't know what else to say until they both arrived at the mansion.

Before she left the car, she stared at Sasuke and asked. "do you like me?"

Sasuke didn't reply.

"Naruto said you like me. he said I was important to you...is that true?"

Still no answer. Sasuke didn't really no what to tell her. Of course he liked her, and not just like like her like she think she likes him, he wanted to possess her, to fuck her, to have her at his mercy, to control her, to own her, to fuck her again, to make her his, to fuck her, to claim her, to fuck her, to abuse her, to fuck her, to break her, to fuck her,to love her, to fuck the motherfucking shit out of her. damn, he's never wanted to fuck someone that bad. Never.

"I want you, very bad." he said quietly. "But not the way you want me. I'm a very dark person." He finally gazed at her, making her heart beat faster than before. "I am not the type for you. I am not going to love you like you want me to. I am not the type to hold hands, bring flowers, be all lovey dovey. This is what you're expecting it will be if we start a relationship together, isn't it?" it was a rhetorical question. "I am not a relationship kind of guy."

sakura listened quietly, her heart still beating, and her stomach sinking.

"What kind of relationship do you want with me then?" she asked. She really wanted to make this work.

"I want to control and fuck you." He said blunty, looking at her. She flinched a bit, getting even redder than she was before. Sasuke continued. "I want you to completely give yourself up to me. I like being in control, I like possessing people, things. a lot actually." he chuckled darkly. "I've been discovering more about myself lately, and I can assure you, I am not the guy for you."

Sakura didn't know what to say, it pained her that Sasuke didn't want to have a normal relationship with her, but still...

"you're a virgin, aren't you?" Sasuke asked her. "If you let me fuck you, I'll consider be in a relationship." he stared at her seriously waiting for Sakura's answer. He observed how she was avoiding eye contact, her lips were pursing together, and she was looking down her lap while her twirling her thumbs nervously. She seemed to be thinking about what Sasuke proposed to her. She seemed uncertain.

Sasuke decided to give her a little bit of push, he slowly reached and placed his hand on her left leg. She was wearing the school's uniform and the navy blue skirt was a bit high, since she was seating down. Her thighs were exposed. As soon as Sasuke placed his hand on her, he sensed her tensing up. She was holding her breath, but didn't say no. So, he decided to go further. He slowly started moving his hand upper toward her thigh...his hands were now laying under her skirt. Sakura's heart was beating fast. All thoughts completely gone. What should she do? does she really want to give herself up to Sasuke just like this...is this really what she wanted? She's not sure...and if she's not sure she must stop him before things go any further.

Sasuke's hand was inches close to her panty when sakura finally grabbed his hand and moved it away. "No!" She said and ran out of the car.

She had never ran so far in her life and within minutes, she was in the servant's mansion, into her room. She took a deep hard breath after closing the door.

wow...that was close.

She took off her clothes and wrapped a towel around her then went to the bathroom. The big bathroom that she shared with three other servants. There was a red haired servant said. She had just left the shower.

"Sakura, how's Kimimaro? did you see him?"

"huh...um, yes Tayuya-san." Sakura replied calmly. "Kimimaro niisan is alright,"

"ah that's a relief!" Tayuya said, her face brightening up a bit. She had a small crush on Kimimaro. "you're so lucky you get to go out wherever and whenever...I wish I could just go visit him..." she sighed.

"...maybe I can ask Itachi-san..."

"No! don't! Anko-san will kill me." she glared at Sakura. "never mind what I said. I have to go. make sure you don't take too long in the shower..."

"right..." Sakura replied and Kayuya left the bathroom.

Sakura sighed and sank herself in the bathtub and was back to thinking about Sasuke-kun. What did she want to do? She really liked him, but he didn't love her like she wished him to...but she wanted to be around him, she wanted to be with him, she craved Sasuke, but if she did as he asked her to and let herself be controlled and indulged, was she going to get her at the end just like Ino? I mean, Ino's in love with him as well...and Sakura heard they slept together once, and now Ino's completely miserable, but she still loved Sasuke so very much even though he didn't care a bit about her...Sakura witnessed with her own eyes the pain Ino felt when Sasuke kept on ignoring her. was it how she was going to end with Sasuke? Will he just use her sexually and then when he'd had enough he'd get bored and forget about her? That was very possible.

I mean look at me. She thought. I am just a servant in this world and I am no where near as pretty as Ino. Sasuke will get bored of me before I know it.

Itachi had done it. He never loved her from the beginning. His eyes were on this beautiful, angelic woman who was carrying his baby. why would sasuke not do the same?

she didn't have a chance.

Sasuke was not very surprised of Sakura's action. He knew she wasn't just going to give herself up easily and he liked it. Well, he's ambivalent about how he's feeling about her rejection. He's very angry right now because this is the fourth time she rejected her. First was when they had this hot kiss in his car and she almost slapped him. The second time was when he gave her an opportunity to ask him to take her to the dance party, and not only did she ask him to take Ino instead, she asked tha motherfucking sorry excuse of Sai to take her, third time was yesterday when she decided to kiss him, then suddenly couldn't get enough and led him on but did not want things to go far so she kicked him in the nuts and now this. Grrr he was turned on, no over rejected him ever before and he really needed to fuck Sakura now. He knew he would fuck her eventually because well He's Sasuke Uchiha and he gets whatever the heck the wanted but now he's getting very impatient. When she finally submit to him, that girl's really going to get it. He was going to fuck her so hard...so fucking hard...

"Sasuke, you're finally home. I was getting a bit worried." Konan said as Sasuke entered the glorious Uchiha living room. "Thank you for agreeing to give a ride to Sakura. Itachi told me you were the one who volunteered to when I needed the limo."

"...it was not a problem." Sasuke responded.

"anyways, how do you think I look?" she made a 360 turn. She was wearing a long black dress which suited her nicely along with jewelries and maybe a bit too much of a make up. she was overdressed.

"I want to look as presentable as possible tonight, I'm having dinner with Itachi and his father and I am so nervous. That's why I went shopping for all this...I want to make the right impression on his father you know..." she kept on saying.

"What exactly are your intentions with my brother?" Sasuke asked her, his face was cold.

"huh?" Konan was not expecting this kind of question. "wh-what do you mean?"

"I think I asked the question clearly." Sasuke continued, his voice was cool and murderous. "What do you really want with my brother?"

Konan's face became serious, her heart was beating fast and she was very nervous.

"I don't trust you," Sasuke continued. "You're related to the Hyugas for one, and you're wearing very expensive jewelries, meaning that you're a materialistic. Are you after my brother because we, Uchihas are filthy rich? Are you a gold digger, Konan?" Sasuke's tone was accusing and as if that wasn't painful enough for Konan to hear, he added.

"Konan, is Itachi really the father?"

Wow, all this time Konan was worried about Lord Uchiha having the wrong idea about her, but the real person she should've been worried about was Sasuke.


	25. Chapter 23

chapter 23

It was eight pm in the evening. Naruto was walking out of the grocery store. His mother had sent him there to run some errands for her. He was a bit annoyed because he wasn't allowed to take his car. He was the fourth to have the highest grade in the exams, his mother kept her promise and told him he could have the car but now there's a problem. He failed his driver's license test. twice. In result, he couldn't drive his car by himself until he completely passed. That was annoying.

Damn, Naruto thought as it started to get windy outside. It has been colder than usual lately, and if he had his car, he would be cosy, warm and not worry about any weather. Damn.

Naruto's thoughts then drifted to Hinata. He hadn't really talk to her since the tragedy at at Huyga home. The mass massacre, Sai's violent suicide, and all of that was on that poor girl's birthday. She would never be able to celebrate her birthday ever again. what bothered Naruto the most was that he hadn't made a move to talk to her. He was going to send her a message and ask how she was doing, but he was too nervous and never pressed send. He didn't know how to act around that girl. He was still trying to figure out his feelings for her.

Naruto continued to walk in the busy streets of downtown Konoha. His hands were in his pocket lost in thoughts when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he immediately said and looked up. Hinata.

"H-Hinata!" Naruto blushed, his heart beating fast. What was she doing here at this time? Was...was she stalking him?

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said surprised as well. She had the most beautiful eyes in the world. He never really paid attention to her, or to her eyes but now that she was so close to him and now that he is looking at her he couldn't help but contemplate the very light shade of purple her eyes had.

"Good evening, Naruto-kun." Hinata's gentle femine voice said.

"Hinata," Naruto's voice was firm. "what are you doing here all by yourself at this time of the night?" He was suddenly concerned. He didn't like the fact that Hinata was all by herself at night. She was slighly shaking.

"Are you cold?" Naruto took of his jacket and wrapped it around her. She blushed.

"Thank you." Hinata said.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto repeated.

"We temporarily are living in the Grand Hotel." Hinata said pointing the luxurious hotel across, her voice saddened. "I just went out for a walk..."

Naruto looked at her awkwardly. Oh no, what was he supposed to do now? should he ask her how's she's holding up? No...that's going to be more awkward and uncomfortable...she might start crying and he wouldn't know what to do.

"erm...well...do you want me to walk you to your hotel?" Naruto said.

She nodded.

and so, Naruto took her hand to cross the road. They both felt an electric shock as they touched each others. Both their hearts were beating so fast.

Once they've crossed the road, Naruto let go of Hinata's hand immediately and put it in his pocket feeling relieved. He walked her toward the entrance of the hotel room.

"erm...well, I should go. Mom's really going to kill me if I don't come home early." Naruto said nervously.

"Naruto kun," Hinata said. "I am sorry."

Naruto was surprised. "What for?" he asked carefully.

"...The party...my birthday...everything..." her voice was low and she was looking down. "It's been a disaster for you from the begening. You were not enjoying yourself, and then that thing that happened with Sai...and then the massacre...and all...I'm sorry...are you alright?

Naruto was bemused. why was she apologizing for that? to him? the party wasn't about him, and if anything he should be the one apologizing to her and asking her if she was alright. It was on her birthday all of this happened.

"Hinata," Naruto said, he was feeling guilty. "are YOU alright?"

They haven't seen each other since the tragedy and she had to be the one to ask him if he was alright first.

Hinata's face saddened. "I can't sleep..."

Naruto was about to say something when someone interrupted.

"Hinata, you should come back inside. Mother is worried about you." It was Neji.

"Yes, Neji niisan." Hinata immediately obeyed. She bowed to Naruto. "I must go. I...I will be coming to school tomorrow. I hope to see you there. Good night, Naruto kun."

"Good night, Hinata." Naruto said then watched her as she walked in the hotel.

"Naruto." Neji gave Naruto a nod, his eyes glaring a bit, in a protective kind of way.

"Neji." Naruto gave him the same look and walked away.

Sasuke was finishing his homework in the Uchiha library. He then started looking around in Itachi's work pile for any document concerning the reanimation formula. He wanted to know and understand more about the power he had now, but unfortunantely, Itachi didn't leave any sensitive document. He was very careful.

Damn. Sasuke thought. He needed to know about his power, about the consequences and the side effects. Well headaches were one of the side effects, but they seemed to get better as time goes by, but it wasn't enough. He needed to know more.

"Sasuke," Itachi's stern voice startled Sasuke. His older brother was standing by the door, his eyes glaring furiously at his brother.

"Itachi," Sasuke said carefully. Why was he glaring at him that way? did he figure out that he had powers?

"What did you tell Konan?" Itachi's voice was cold.

Oh.

"a lot of things," sasuke replied. "I told her I didn't trust her, she is a gold digger and I doubt the kid is yours."

Itachi closed the door and walked closer toward Sasuke. His eyes were in fury.

"How dare you talk to my fiancee that way?" He hissed at him.

Sasuke was a bit intimidated by his brother's anger. He never saw him that mad.

"Itachi," Sasuke was trying to reason him. "All of what I said just might be true."

Itachi's face changed into confusion and hesitation.

"Look, obviously you love her. Which is great and all but how do you know she really loves you?"

"What are you talking about? what gives you the right to decide that?"

"How long have you guys been dating for?" Sasuke asked.

"What?"

"Answer me."

"a year."

"and it has been a long distance relationship. You guys haven't spent enough time together to really get to know each other's. How can you be sure that she loves you the way you love her?"

"She left her boyfriend she's been dating for four years for me." Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Well was her boyfriend rich?"

"...I don't think so." Itachi said a bit doubtful

"Was her boyfriend and Uchiha?" it was a rethorical question. "No, so of course she'd leave him for you. You have no idea how many girls drop themselves at their feet when they see me. any girl will want to be with an Uchihas. Any girl. Even Mei Terumi wanted to go to the dance with our father because he is an Uchiha."

"what's your point?" Itachi's face was still stern.

"my point is she may just be with you because of the money, the title, the fame. Have you seen what she wore and the expensive jewelries? She went shopping earlier. I am going to assume you're the one who gave her money to go shop around. she's a materialistic, Itachi."

"I know that. She has things for jewelries. I've always known that and it doesn't bother me."

"and she's related to the Hyugas. How do you know she's not a spy?"

"...she isn't. she barely knows them." Itachi's voice was not confident anymore.

"That's what she tells you but have you bothered checking, doing background checks on her? well, have you?"

Itachi shook his head.

"And have you asked for a dna test for the child?" Sasuke was now crossing his arm arrogantly knowing that he was succeeding at convincing his brother.

"why...we were intimate when I travelled to europe," Itachi's voice was trembling.

"so?" Sasuke said nonchalantly. "It doesn't mean she couldn't have been intimate with someone else too. you said she had a boyfriend for four years, it's kind of a long time. They must've been close. really close. and they've been together for four years, and not engaged and she meets you and within a year you're getting married?"

Itachi clenched his teeth, his heart hurting him. "I trust her." He told sasuke. "I love her."

Sasuke noticed that his brother was serious about her, and he seemed very hurt at what Sasuke's just said about her. Sasuke felt slighly guilty. He took a deep breath and said. "Look, I may be wrong which I'm rarely. I don't like her, I don't trust her but you know her more than I do and you're wiser so I'll leave the judgment to you."

"Sasuke, I appreciate that you're worried." Itachi said honestly. "but don't talk about Konan like that ever again."

There was a moment of silence. Both siblings were having a staring contest, and Sasuke lost.

"fine." He said walking out of the library. "Good night."

As soon as Sasuke left the library, he recognize Konan's smell around thanks to his sensitive senses and he could hear her footsteps climbing up the stairs. Sasuke smirked, that girl has been ears-dropping at their conversation. How rude. Sasuke was thinking about killing her minutes ago after convincing his brother that she may not be the perfect fiancee but now that he knows it would hurt and destroy his older brother if anything happened to her or the baby, he was rethinking it. Well he might kill the child if it turned out not to be Itachi's.

Sasuke had a mischievous smirk on his face while making his way in his room.

Konan was in her room, the big luxurious room, with the big bed she was seating on, her face in her hands. She had had been in fact ears-dropping at Itachi's conversation with Sasuke and now, she was afraid, hurt, confused.

She couldn't believe Itachi was almost convinced by what his brother said. Well, of course he'd believe him. They're siblings!

But Konan was hurt.

"Konan, are you alright?" Itachi came to her room to say good night but his face now showed concerned as he saw her shocked, painful face. He immediately sat by her. "what's wrong? what's wrong? do you need something? are you hurt somewhere? Konan!" He was so worried about her bring Konan a bit of relief. At least he cares and really love her.

She shook her head and smiled at him, taking his hand in hers. "I'm alright."

"are you sure?" Itachi said not believing a word of what she said.

Konan suddenly hugged him tight. "I love you." She said with all of her might. "I love you, so, so so much."

Itachi was a bit startled by her sudden act, but he felt completely relieved as he heard her longing words.

"I love you too." He replied her and kissed her. He ended up spending the night in her room.

The next morning Konan woke up a bit later than usual and her wonderful Itachi was on still on the bed with a computer on his lap. He was gazing very focused on the computer and didn't even notice she was awake. Konan smiled. Itachi was so hot when focused.

"Good morning, baby." Konan murmured seating up as well. Itachi was startled and immediately closed the computer and turned to her.

"Konan!" there was a bit of guilt on his face. "Good morning, how are you doing this morning?" He kissed her on the forehead.

"Hmmm I'm better." she said smiling at him.

"You look beautiful," Itachi whispered to her, making her blush.

"don't you have work to do?" She said looking at the time.

"you're right." Itachi said getting off the bed, and making sure he put the laptop on the dress table, far from her. "do you mind if I use your shower?" he asked her.

"mi casa es tu casa." Konan winked. Itachi chuckled because it was ironic since this was his house.

"okay mamasita." he replied walking in the bathroom.

As soon as he closed the door, Konan rushed toward the computer. She knew he was hiding something from her and she knew what she was doing was wrong. prying into his personal computer was very wrong, but she was very curious.

She opened the laptop and the computer had a passcode. she pursed her lips and then typed "KONAN"

To her surprised, it was unlocked. She grinned triumphantly but victorious feeling suddenly disappeared when she saw what Itachi was researching.

"who set the fire alarm?" two students were talking as they were walking out the school along with many other students. Sakura was listening to their conversation.

"It must be one of the freshmen," the other student replied.

"Man this is such a nuisance. I'm starting to get annoyed with those freshmen,"

"hey I'm not complaining. My teacher was about to give us all a pop quiz and then the alarm set on, I feel grateful for that."

Sakura with all the students was outside, waiting for the teacher's signal to come back in after they've deal with the alarm. She was looking around to see if she could spot Naruto or Ino or Tenten or Shikamaru but it was big crowd and it was hard to see them around because she was crowded with other students. She kept on turning and looking around, and the person she spotted was Sasuke.

Her heart started beating fast.

He was standing by himself by a tree with his hands in his pocket, his face was emotionless as always which made him hotter. Oh, Sakura could stare at him all day. Yes, she was really fund of Sasuke.

"He's cute isn't he?" Karin said, she was now standing next to Sakura.

"K-karin," Sakura said a bit startled and embarrassed that she was caught gawking at Sasuke

"Seems like you have a crush on Sasuke, a big one."

"Is it that obvious?" Sakura blushed mortified.

"anyone who observes you can tell." Karin said enjoying Sakura's embarassment, then she was back to serious. "Sakura, remember what I told you when I first met you? remember that day when he beat your friend half dead and hurt you as well?"

Sakura frowned remembering the unpleasant day.

"I believe I told you to not trust men, especially the Uchihas." Karin continued, she was very serious. "Yet here you are, having feelings for him."

"..." Sakura didn't know what to say.

"he will hurt you, Sakura." Karin said, readjusting her glass. "Sasuke never had feelings for anyone, well scratch that, he had a crush on me a long time ago, but I like eating pussy so that didn't work out."

sasuke was surprised. Karin was a lesbian...and Sasuke had feelings for her once...wow...

"but anyways, Sakura." Karin was serious once again. "He's not guy for you, trust me. There's something dark about him that I don't like...he's very dangerous and if you fall for him, you will get burned."

Too late. Sakura had already fallen for him.

"I know..." Sakura said, with a very sad face. "He told me that too when I confessed."

"wow, you confessed." Karin was impressed. She didn't think Sakura was that courageous. Well she shouldn't be surprised, she was Mei Terumi's daughter after all. Courage ran in their blood.

"Yes, I did." sakura said biting down her lip.

"and he turned you down."

Sakura nodded.

"and you're still gawking at him." Karin concluded, her tone low as if she was reprimanding Sakura.

sakura nodded then answered. "I'm not just crushing on him, I like him, a lot. Even after all he's done to me and Kimimaro, I...I have every right to hate him, and I thought I did...but whenever I'm around him, I feel like, like I belong with him. It's hard to explain, I feel so drawn to him, and I care so much about him...and I want to know more about him..."

"wow." Karin said. "that's pretty deep."

Sakura nodded.

"still, I stand by what I said before. You will get burned."

The students started walking back into the school building.

"Why don't you come hang out with me this weekend," Karin proposed. "Suigetsu, Juugo and I are visiting the sand village. It's a very cool city. You'll love it,"

"er...I'd love to but I have to ask permission first."

"I understand. Let me know by friday, okay?"

"Yes." Sakura said and entered the school building to her classes.

It was finally lunch time, Sasuke could get sometime by himself. He went straight to the school's library and took out his chemistry homework. He was trying to distract himself from having the urge to go and kill someone. Not that he didn't want to, but he had to start being careful. He overheard Kakashi sensei and the school principal discussing how odd it was that people were suddenly dying for no reason. even though Sai jumped himself, it didn't make sense that he'd end his life. everything was going fine with him. also Kurenai sensei's unborn child suddenly died as well yesterday leaving Asuma and Kurenai devastated and earlier this morning while all the students were out because of the fire alarm, they also saw a body of a freshman on the floor. Sasuke of course was the one who killed the kid. He was annoyed that the immature freshman pulled the firealarm just for fun and Sasuke thought he must be punished. Now Kakashi and Saruto are now suspecting that all those deaths are not natural and there was a killer in the school. Damn.

Sasuke needed to be more careful.

He was so focused that he hadn't notice Sakura who came to the library and sat by him. She was studying him carefully. He was so lost in thought, so worried, so focused.

"Sasuke kun," Sakura finally said, bringing him back to reality.

"what are you doing here?" Sasuke frowned at her, a bit annoyed that he hadn't notice her.

"well it's about..." Sakura started talking nervously. "It's about what we talked about yesterday...the deal you've proposed..."

Sasuke watched her suspiciously. Where was she going with this.

"And?" he asked

"I...I thought about it a lot, and before I give you my answer, I want to ask you a question..."

"What is it?"

"um..." she looked down, she was nervous. "do you...do you want me the same way you once wanted Ino?"

She had to know. She didn't want to end up like her at all. If Sasuke was going to use her like he used Ino then no. She would not risk her heart.

Sasuke sighed and glared at her. "Why do you bring her up, or compare yourself to her, Sakura? Ino's...I don't...I don't care about Ino. I never had and I never will."

"but you slept with her." Sakura remarked.

"I was drunk and bored. She just happened to be there. It could've been anyone that night. So to answer your question, no I don't want you the way I once wanted Ino because I've never wanted her." he stared at her with lust in his eyes. "I want you, sakura."

oh Sakura's body trembled at those last four words.

"but...I want more than...than what you want." she argued.

Sasuke stared at her and noticed she really was trying to make something work between both of them.

"I will consider being in a relationship with you after you let me fuck you." He said quietly, still gazing at her.

"you promise...?" Sakura said, her lips trembling.

"Yes." Sasuke replied. "what's going to be your answer, Saku–"

Sakura suddenly kissed him on the cheek, then she said. "Yes," her face was red.

"yes?" Sasuke repated. "You will let me fuck you?"

"I...I don't want to do it right away..." she was completely red, like a tomato. It was cute. "I want...to go slow...I don't really...know much about...sex"

sasuke had a smirk on his face.

I win. he thought. He could feel his erection growing in his pant.

"I understand what you mean." he said, his eyes not leaving hers. "we will go slow.I will awaken your body's sexual desires in the upcoming days." he loved how she just kept on getting redder and redder. "you're going to have fun."

"er...um...okay..." her voice was very high pitched, her breathing deepened, her eyes were anywhere but looking at Sasuke's and her lips were being beaten. She was so hot.

"I can't wait." Sasuke suddenly stood up and pulled her up with him. He started dragging her out of the library.

"S-sasuke kun..."

"we've starting your training today." he explained her as he took fast steps toward the exit of the school. He really couldn't wait to have his hands all over that girl's body.

"B-but school's not over yet...!" Sakura exclaimed, trying to keep up. She was being dragged and everyone in the hallway was staring.

"don't worry." Sasuke said. "you're too smart for school anyways."

then they were once out of the school. He walked toward his car. "seat in the front." he commanded her as he opened the door for her. She did as she was told, afraid, anticipated, curious of what Sasuke was going to do to her.

He sat in the driver's seat and started driving away.

"where are we...going?" Sakura asked. they were not taking the route to the Uchiha Residence.

"We're going to my cottage." Sasuke replied.

"your cottage?"

"My uncle Obito gave it to me for my fifteenth's birthday. I go there once in a while, when I really need to be alone."

"...oh." Sakura said, wondering if that's where he brought girls he wanted to have sex with.

"I've never brought anyone there." sasuke answered her unspoken question. "Not even Naruto."

sakura's eyes widen in shock. "I'm the first?"

Sasuke nodded.

wow...Sakura couldn't help but feel happy and honored to have Sasuke take her to his own little special place. She was going to be the first one to ever go to Sasuke's favorite secret place. That meant so much to her. So, so much. She was having second thoughts about her decision earlier but now she didn't care anymore. This was the ultimate proof that she might have a chance with Sasuke kun. She wanted to completely give herself to him.

It took about forty minutes before they arrived. It the place Sasuke was taking Sakura too was very isolated. It was in the woods, and at first all she could see was nothing but trees, but then slowly she started to see flowers, garden, and a small river, and her face brightened when they finally arrived.

"amazing!" Sakura's face was flushed, she was grinning like an idiot. as soon as sasuke stopped the car, she leaped out and ran toward the beautiful site. There were even two white ducks that were floating on the river. and so many flowers all over. the cabin was white and small and very peaceful looking. It was like they were in the garden of eden. (see picture above for visuals) Yes, sakura could get used to this!

"Sasuke kun! you like flowers too?" Sakura's voice was delighted.

No, Sasuke didn't really care for flowers. Kagome did.

"I love it here, Sasuke kun! I really do!" Sakura giggled, running around.

Sasuke observed her, a bit satisfied.

"hn." seeing her happy made him...feel complete, accomplished, fufilled. He even forgot about the little incident that happened at school earlier. All there was, all that mattered was Sakura and her happiness.

"now then," Sasuke grabbed her hand and led her toward the cottage.

"let's begin your sexual awakening."

a/n

finally some lemons right. Haha. Let me know what you think. Thank you!


	26. Chapter 24

**lemon ahead! and also, so far to talk about the story, especially Sasuke, I read a review from one of your guys (thank you!) and he/she is telling me that Sasuke is darker. Yes, he is and he will get even worse later. This is how I personally see Sasuke. A dark character from Naruto. I liked him a bit in the beginning and understood from his point of view why he wanted revenge, and I still understood him when he wanted to destroy Konoha. I put myself in his shoes... he must be feeling alone like no one cares about him, but what fucking piss me off is when he tries to kill Sakura and Naruto comes and save her and talks to Sasuke. Naruto talks to him, proves him that he cares that he's not alone...and Sasuke gets angrier at decides he wants to destroy Naruto. Like wtf? You have people who care about you and you still are acting like you're alone? and after defeating the goddess at the end, he decides to kill everyone including Naruto HIS fucking best friend! the one who never, ever, ever, ever EVER fucking gave up on his. He even bashes Sakura's feelings after she confesses to him again (which fucking pissed me off.) and even aftr all this, he still thinks he's alone. Karin forgave him, Orochimaru fought along his side just for him. Juugo was by his side, Sakura still loves him, Naruto still wants to save him and he still thinks he's alone and this world is messed. FUCK YOU SASUKE! no seriously, this kid just likes destroying things. If Naruto didn't win the final fight, then I am pretty sure Sasuke would like destroy everyone. I don't think of him as good person. He is dark. Period! But i still LOVE Sasusaku because they're both so cute together! and Sasuke's hot! I've always been a Sasusaku fan and im glad the way it ended. **

**Okay enough ranting. OH! check out my last story "Broken Angel" it's a one shot Sasusaku dark fanfic. review it and let me know what you think.**

**enjoyyyyy this lemoney chapter!**

**laters.**

CHAPTER 24

"Oh can't we stay outside for a bit more?" Sakura begged as she was being pulled by Sasuke into the warm, beautiful cottage.

"no." Sasuke replied and opened the entrance using a key that was hidden under a rock.

As they entered in, Sakura contemplated inside the cottage. It was very empty. There was a small living room that had only white furnitures. It was empty. It was missing colors, warmth, and welcomeness.

"I'll give you a tour later...that is if you still have enough energy left, right now, I really can not wait anymore." Sasuke urged and grabbed her hand again and pulling her into another room. It was the bedroom.

There was only a very large bed and a white drawer, nothing more. The room itself was completely white. It seemed boring compared to how wonderful and breathtaking the outside of the cabin looked. Sakura was thinking.

"now Sakura," Sasuke's voice murmured, being her back to reality. Her heart started beating fast.

Oh...it was time...what was he going to do to her? they were both standing in the room staring at each others.

Sasuke then took few steps toward her, making her back up slowly. Honestly, she was suddenly scared, suddenly afraid. She felt like a rat, a weak rat who was going to be the meal of Sasuke, the anaconda.

Sasuke was enjoying the fact that Sakura was afraid of him, of what he might do to him. He felt powerful, his erection was getting harder, and harder. He wanted her so bad.

As Sasuke kept walking toward her, Sakura had no other place to go. she was cornered and against the wall. she held her breath, her eyes wide, her heart beating fast. Sasuke was in front of her now, staring at her intently with a small smirk. He leaned toward her and slowly lowered his head toward her left ear and whispered. "breathe, Sakura."

Then after he saw she started breathing again, he bit her earlobe, making sakura gasp.

"keep still." he warned her, then looked at her. "before I continue, I want you to know my rules." he slowly leaned very close to her face,

"rule number one," he said and within an instant he grabbed her, pulled her off the wall and threw her on the bed so hard that she bounced up and back. Sakura made an 'hunh' noise and closed her eyes, when she opened it, Sasuke was already on top of her, pinning her hands in his so she couldn't move. He then lowered himself again toward the left part of her neck and whispered sensually. "I am in control"

"I am in control of your body, meaning that I will be the one deciding what is and isn't your limit, how much you can handle, when you should react, when you shouldn't. I also am in control of your life and the things you will be doing and who you will be talking. I will be the one to decide for you, understood?"

Sakura gulped, her heart beating fast and she nodded.

"I can't hear you." Sasuke kissed her neck, the sensation tickled Sakura, she could barely answer.

"yes..." she faintly said then suddenly felt Sasuke's teeth digging into her neck, hard and his hands tightened around hers. "I can't hear you." he hissed as Sakura cried out in pain.

"YES, SASUKE-KUN!" She cried out and Sasuke stopped biting her.

"good," he said.

"rule number two," Sasuke continued as he kissed her cheek. "You can't tell anyone about what we're doing. No one. Understood?"

"yes, Sasuke-kun." Sakura managed to answer clearly.

"rule number three," Sasuke uttered, "You can't let any guy other than me touch you."

"yes, Sasuke-kun."

"rule number four," Sasuke stopped kissing her face and looked at her seriously, his face hard and menacing. "you can't defy me. are we clear?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun." Sakura answered gulping.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed knowing that she was going to do it anyways, she was stubborn. He then added. "If you do, I am going to fuck you right away, hard. And it's going to be painful, you will not enjoy yourself, trust me. And then after I fuck the shit out of you, I will end everything with you. That means there won't be anymore relationship. do you understand?"

Sakura gulped. "y-yes Sasuke-kun."

"you're have to say it with a big more confidence, Sakura." Sasuke whispered, tightening his hands around her wrists so hard that he could feel her pulse.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted out.

Sasuke smiled. "Good."

Then he stared at her, lust in his eyes now. He was slowly licking his lips, as if he was wondering, no, picturing what he was going to do next.

He let go or sakura's hands.

"don't move." he told her as he moved his cold hands toward her hip, lifting the top of her uniform.

"ah!" Sakura gasped as she felt Sasuke's cold hands on her skin.

"be quiet." he glowered at her then continued to lift up her top. He had such a perverse look on his face when he was able to see her bra. Her pink bra.

"remember when I first saw your breasts, Sakura?" Sasuke smirked at her quickly then moved his hand toward her chest. "they were so full, so perfect. I've never seen such perfect breasts and since then, I've always wanted to see and touch, and taste them."

He then leaned forward and suddenly yanked her bra down. Sakura gasped, and so did Sasuke as her breasts were suddenly freed and gently bounced in circle due to the strong pull Sasuke had on her bra.

"holy shit," Sasuke said gazing at her breasts like an archeologist who had just discovered an golden treasure. He couldn't believe how beautiful her breasts were, they were not too big, and not to small and had a perfect size. The nippled were pink, very pink actually complimenting her hair color. The skin on her breasts was beautiful, the same as the rest of her body. It was pale, silky and flawless. Sasuke also noticed a small pink birthmark sakura had on her left breast. He was awed, he'd never seen anything so beautiful before. He thought all breasts were the same with every girl, he never really paid attention or gawked at them like he was doing with Sakura.

Sakura was completely red and very embarrassed. It had been few minutes since her breasts were exposed and Sasuke couldn't stop staring at them. She couldn't handle it anymore. She tried to cover her chest with her hands but Sasuke's hands, which were faster stopped her.

"oh no you don't." he told her, glaring. "keep still."

Then he continued staring, "they're amazing...I don't think I've ever seen anything like this...Sakura, remember in the car when we had our first kiss?" Sasuke said, turning his attention to her now.

"I was trying to travel up your shirt and you stopped me." his voice was suddenly cold. "That really pissed me off and if you don't that again, you will regret it." He was serious.

Sakura gulped and nodded.

Sasuke's right hand slowly grabbed Sakura's left breast and he squeezed it. Sakura moaned.

"they're so soft..." Sasuke said still in awe, he did the same with his left hand and now he was cupping was finally able to touch her breasts. score.

"they feel so good in my hands," Sasuke continued, whispering. Thank God for boobs.

Sakura had her eyes closed, her face flushed and nervous. She was breathing hard. Her body was sensitive. She had never had anyone touch her there and she couldn't deny that it felt good. Her eyes were suddenly forced open with a huge gasp when she suddenly felt Sasuke's mouth on her right nipple.

Sakura gasped louder as he tugged on her nipple, using his lips to circle round and around her, gently biting and pulling and her left nipple was being fondled and gently pinched by Sasuke's fingers.

"ah..." Sakura couldn't help but moan. the sensation she was feeling was like nothing else in the world. Her breasts were at the mercy of the sensual assault of his fingers and skilled lips, waking every single nerve ending on her body. She never felt like this before and she wanted more.

"oh," she moaned deeper.

Sasuke didn't stop. He too was enjoying her reaction, and her soft moans. God, he loved it when she moaned.

"you seem to be enjoying this as well," Sasuke suddenly stopped, staring up at Sakura whose face was drunk with a feeling she wasn't familiar with. lust.

Sasuke smirked. "are you horny, Sakura?" he teased her and he kissed her neck, her mouth and her ears.

Sakura was very embrassed to be feeling that way.

"answer me." Sasuke demanded. She shook her head. "n-no." she lied. She was turned on, she was horny, her body wanted more of whatever Sasuke was doing to her.

"I think you're lying." Sasuke said. "I bet you're wet, down there." he nodded down toward Sakura's skirt and his smirk grew wider as Sakura gasped. No...she wasn't sure she wanted him to see her.

"Don't worry, I won't touch you there today." he reassured her. "you will."

what?

"I want you to rub yourself Sakura and show me your finger afterwards," Sasuke said with his eyes glistering.

Sakura swallowed.

"go on." he told her, nodding.

Sakura's shaky hand suddenly travelled down under her skirt. Sasuke was watching her every move. Sakura slowly went under her underwear and touched her sex organ. She gasped as she touched it, in horror, in shock, in astonishment.

"what?" Sasuke asked her.

Sakura shook her head.

"show me your hand," he ordered.

she shook her head.

"Sakura, don't disobey me." Sasuke growled, glaring at her.

sakura was mortified. she was very wet, extremely wet down there and she didn't know why. She thought it was urine since she'd never been wet before. she had no idea that it was a way of her body telling her that she was aroused and ready to be entered.

"I...I think I peed..." She explained to the angry Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and irritated, he lift up her skirt, yanked down her underwear and gasped

Sweet Jesus. Sasuke thought as he gazed at sakura's sex. She was hairless, completely bald and beautiful. her vagina was small, and very fragile looking. It made Sasuke understand, and feel how fragile Sakura really was. It was a a beautiful, glorious sight and he couldn't control himself. Fuck it. He was going to touch her there after all.

he suddenly touched her clitoris and rubbed it slowly and to his amazement she was so wet. Sasuke bit his lip excited and stared at her very satisfied that she was responding to him easily.

"you didn't pee Sakura." Sasuke kept on smirking at her as he rubbed his too fingers together feeling the moist of her sex. "you're just sexually wet. Don't worry, It's good."

Sakura was so embarrassed and mortified. She really rather have Sasuke look at her breasts than her vagina.

"please stop staring," She begged, covering her face with her hands. "I'm so embarrassed."

Sasuke smiled amused. It was cute. No girl ever acted so innocent and so self conscious with him before. He was glad, he was happy he was the one making this girl feel this way. He felt accomplished.

Sasuke, kneeled down further and lifted Sakura's hips so he could control her movement. Now, her dripping wet vagina was face to face with his face.

Sakura stared in horror. what is he going to do? what...is he going to do? her eyes widened in shock as she looked down at Sasuke who was making himself comfortable between her thighs. This time, a louder and more pleased moaned escaped Sakura's mouth as her eyes closed at the contact of Sasuke's lips to her innocent, untouched vagina.

Sasuke loved, no, adored the way Sakura smelled and tasted. He'd never liked going down on a girl before because he hated the smell and the taste but, sakura...oh, she was delicious. hmmm, he could eat her all day, forever. anytime.

Sakura could sense, highly sense sasuke's lips angrily devouring her most precious part of her body. She could also feel his very wet, and ridiculously skilled tongue lapping against her clitoris with moist and warm.

Oh, oh, oh...that felt good. Oh my. Is this what sex was about? her mind was blank, she couldn't think, she could just feel

Her skin was covered with goose-bumps and her back was starting to arch as he continued to lavish her. She felt like something was building up and she didn't know what.

Sasuke was hearing angels every time Sakura moaned and he was hard. So hard, that it hurt. He wanted to bury himself inside her so bad but first, he had to make her come.

Within an instant, Sasuke's fingers were cruelly and mercilessly playing with the opening of her vagina, teasing her as his tongue sensually kept on licking her clitoris, the most sensitive part of all. That was it for Sakura. She couldn't take it anymore. She gasped out loud, her back suddenly arching, her eye opened wide and her hands grabbing so hard onto the bed sheet. Holy Gosh, what the heck was happening to her. She felt like an earthquake was coming down on her as Sasuke licked her one last time then gently bit on her clitoris. She fell apart, her body was convulsing, and breaking into thousand pieces. She felt like she was being electrocuted with pleasure. Her moan was loud, highly pitched, and longing. How long has she been orgasming? seconds? minutes? she didn't know. She didn't know anything anymore.

Sasuke was very proud of himself. He gave her her first orgasm. Score again. However, his tongue hadn't stop its assault, he was still licking, sucking and biting her sensitive part even while and after she orgasmed. she was now highly sensitive and wanted him to stop. She attempted to push his head away but his grip on both her tights tightened as he glared at her.

Sakura's mouth trembled and her legs were beginning to shake, and he wouldn't stop. She seriously thought she was going to faint, or die anytime soon but then Sasuke suddenly stopped his movement, his mouth still on her. He then slowly kissed her sex, and started to move up. He kissed her stomach, her breasts, her neck and now her mouth, making out with her so she could taste herself.

"remember rule number one sakura," Sasuke said pulling away from her, his eyes now glaring. "I am in control. I will be the one to decide when it's time to stop, understood?"

Sakura tiredly nodded. "yes...sasuke-kun..." she managed to say. She felt drained and sleepy as if Sasuke had just sucked all of her energy.

"tired?" Sasuke smiled at her noticing how dead her body looked.

She nodded.

"want to go home?" he asked again.

she nodded.

"don't want to see around my cottage?" he teased her. She shook her head.

Sasuke chuckled and kissed her one last time before getting off her.

"get dressed, we're leaving in fifteen minutes."

Sakura did as she was told, weakling and slowly. She could barely stand on her own. She was so tired. Whatever Sasuke just did to her body...it was draining.

Somehow she managed to make her way out of the cottage with Sasuke waiting in the car, with his phone on his ears. He seemed to be having a very serious conversation. When Sakura entered the car, all she was able to hear was.

"come in an hour. I have to go, bye." He then hung up and stared at Sakura making sure she was okay.

"ready to go?" he asked.

Sakura gave him a weak nod and leaned her back on her seat slowly drifted away.

In the Uchiha temple, Itachi had just come back from his work, very excited to see his beautiful pregnant fiancee. He had never been so happy to come back home. Home. yes, the Uchiha temple really felt like home now that the love of his life was there.

He entered and walked toward the living room seeing Konan seating on the sofa. He smiled.

"Good evening," he said kindly.

But she didn't reply. Itachi was suddenly worried.

"Konan?" he asked walking toward her. "is everything okay?"

When Konan looked up, she was glaring at Itachi and had papers in her hands.

uh-oh. Konan was mad.

"Konan?"

Sasuke arrived at the Uchiha mansion and parked his car next to the servant's mansion so it would be faster for Sakura to get in. He stared at her sleeping figured and smiled. How innocent. How cute.

Yes, he was going to do all this to her again, and again.

"Sakura," he murmured gently shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes.

"time for you to go."

"we're here?" She was disoriented. He nodded at her.

"o..okay." Sakura said blushing now that all the memories of what just happened earlier. "good night..." she said tentatively, wanting to kiss him but Sasuke rejected her kiss.

"what do you think you're doing? we're not a couple." he scolded at her. "don't kiss me in public, ever again. Understood?"

Sakura's heart sank a bit hurt. "okay."

"now get out." he said a bit more urgently. She obeyed, and gently closed the door and walked into the mansion. Too tired to think or feel bad, she went straight to her bed and fell asleep.

Sasuke parked his car back to the Uchiha temple and made his way inside with a tiny smirk on his face. yes, he had Sakura wrapped around his fingers now and he could do whatever the heck he wanted to do with her. It felt good to have control over someone.

Sasuke was going to go to his room and change since Naruto told him earlier in the phone that he was coming over. He wasn't even aware of Konan and Itachi arguing.

"Konan, what is it? what do you mean I doubt you?" Itachi was trying to calm his very angry fiancee.

Konan kept on glaring at Itachi and as she caught a glimpse of Sasuke walking away with a very stupid smile on his face, she glared at him too.

"You!" she shouted at Sasuke. Sasuke turned around and saw Konan, angry Konan and very scared Itachi.

"come here, now." She ordered Sasuke. Sasuke glared at her. Who did she think she was talking to? Did she want to die? Sasuke glanced at Itachi who nodded at him, his eyes pleading to do as he was told to.

Sasuke slowly walked toward Konan and Itachi, still keep a safe distance from them.

"What do you want?" Sasuke snapped, his voice cold.

Konan then took out one sheet of paper and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the paper suspiciously.

"take it." Konan pressed. Sasuke reluctantly took the paper, then Konan took the second copy and threw it at Itachi,"

"Now that you did a background check on me and realized that I am clean, I figured I could help you clarify the rest of your doubts." She glared at both brothers.

Itachi's heart sank. She knew?

"This is a dna test. I paid for it myself and as you can see, you are the father of my baby." her voice was cracking down as if she was trying hard not to cry.

Itachi blinked. the guilt was getting worse.

Sasuke didn't really care. "what does it have to do with me?"

"YOU started the accusations!" Konan glared at him. Sasuke glared back. "And how do we know the dna is not a fake–?"

"Sasuke." Itachi warned him to be quiet.

Konan's eyes were filled with angry tears and she turned to Itachi.

"It's real."

"I believe you." Itachi nodded.

"I have not sleep with any man since I've first met you, Itachi. Not even Hidan. He...He...he tried once to get me to go back with him, and I didn't because I love you. Itachi, I love you."

"I believe you." Itachi really did.

"I am baring you own child, Itachi! I love you."

"I love you too." His voice was broken as well.

"I don't know how to prove you that I am not a spy of the Hyugas. I am not affiliated with them. I barely speak to my own adoptive father."

"you don't need to prove anything. I believe you."

"really Itachi?" Konan snapped. she wasn't buying his bullshit. "then why did you do a background check on me? huh?"

Itachi was going to answer, but she stopped him by handing him a check. Itachi relectantly took it. "What's that?"

"That's the money you gave me yesterday. I returned everything, the dress, the jewelries, the shoes, the perfume, everything and here take it."

"no...Konan you don't have to..." Itachi was seriously hurt.

"I don't want your money. I don't want your Uchiha money." she glared at both Itachi and Sasuke.

"I can't be with you anymore. You Uchihas are so full of yourselves, you think you're better and you're paranoid and you think everyone is out to get you, I am seriously disgusted."

This was not happening. Itachi refused.

"no..."

"I don't care who you are," she glared at Sasuke now crying. "I don't care how powerful you guys are...but no one talks or treats me the way way you've treated me! NO ONE!"

Sasuke was almost going to roll his eyes at her. He didn't really care.

Konan then storm toward the stairs. Itachi followed.

"Konan, baby, where are you going?"

"we're over Itachi, I can't be with you"

"no, please, yes you can. Please...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I was wrong about you being a liar, a gold digger, a spy...I was wrong. I love you."

"I cant be in a relationship in which I am not trusted."

"I trust you."

"Now that you have your proof."

"no, I trust you with or or without proofs, Konan baby I love you. Please don't leave me. I need you. I need you." Itachi begged. He was desperate. He couldn't let her go, not after she showed him how good life could be. No. He'd be damned if she left him.

Sasuke was staring at the scene with disgust.

Itachi had no shame, begging for a woman to not leave him like that. That was weak. He would never beg a woman to leave him. Not even Sakura. If he couldn't have her, no one else would.

"what do I need to prove you that I really love you? I will do anything"

"anything?" Konan too didn't really want to leave Itachi. She loved him.

"anything." Itachi nodded

"...I don't want to live in the clan with your family. I can only handle one Uchiha." she said. "I want to live somewhere else, in a hotel maybe."

"okay." Itachi nodded.

"and I want to get married as soon as possible, and I want you to come with me to America after we get married. I want you to abandon everything here and come live with me and our son."

Itachi hesitated but then agreed. Sasuke looked at him with a wtf face. Was he seriously going to leave everything for that girl? what the fuck.

"let's get married next week." Konan added.

"Okay."

Sasuke was going to throw a fit if he kept on listening to their conversation, he shook his head and walked upstairs toward his bedroom. Both were being ridiculous. No way in hell he would ever let a woman control him like that.


	27. Chapter 25 part 1

**So guys, some of you have been writing reviews thank you for that. Haha I always get so excited when I read one. But anyways most of your review is about Sasuke's character And personality so I decided to give you guys a little character analysis on Sasuke .**

**Sasuke Uchiha is Itachi and Kimimaro's youngest brother, he's both the protagonist and the antagonist in my story. He's a bad person. That's it. I'm not going to sugarcoat it, I'm not going to make him seem like person's who's mean at first and then becomes good later. No, he comes much more worse later on. HSasuke is bad and has a very dark twisted mind. His most important thing in the world is power and Sakura.  
>Sasuke is a complicated character because nothing gets through him and he will stop at nothing to destroy anyone who's in his way. Have you ever watch death note? If yes, Sasuke is just like light in the story.<br>he literally cares about no one, but only Sakura and even her he does bad things to.  
>He has a very possessive nature and greedy character. He obtains a very bad power from what he drank in chapter 15 and he uses that power for his own satisfaction. That power shows him for who he really is and makes lots of people fear him more than Terumi.<br>However, Sasuke is obsessed in both good ways about Sakura. His feelings for her keep on getting stronger and he could never get enough of her. His world would fall apart if he loses Sakura. To him, Sakura is almost like his beating heart. She may be the reasons he slows down a bit. Again, there's so much to talk about but if I do I will be spoiling it to you. By reading future chapter you will start to understand and know where Im coming from. and review!**

**laters! **

CHAPTER 25 PART 1

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sasuke said staring at his best friend who was at the front door of the Uchiha temple. It was 6 pm and Sasuke was completely changed, and a bit more relaxed after taking a warm shower. Sasuke was wearing a black sweater with the Uchiha symbol on the back on a grey pant. He was handsome as ever.

"when were you and Sakura going to tell me the news?" Naruto glared at Sasuke. He was wearing a light blue collared shirt on a navy blue pant with an orange winter coat and hat. He was dressed that way because Kushina was cold, so she made him protect himself even though it was not that cold.

"w-what are you talking about?" Sasuke grew nervous fearing that Naruto might know what they've done earlier.

"Kimimaro's awake, idiot! I had to hear it from Kakashi sensei! I want to visit him, come on let's go. Sakura's coming too. we planned this."

Sasuke sighed relieved.

"hold on, I'll grab my keys." Sasuke said knowing that Naruto was not going to give him a break until they visited Kimimaro

"no need," Naruto smirked. "I have mine."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"don't worried, mom dropped me with my car. She insisted that you drove my car instead and I promised her I wouldn't drive it." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Now let's go get Sakura." Naruto said very hyper.

"She's sleeping. I don't think she'll want to come." Sasuke answered walking out of the temple with Naruto behind him.

"what? is she okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, she's just tired." Sasuke said smirking a little bit knowing that he was the reason why.

"aw...I wanted to hang out with Sakura chan." Naruto whined.

"shut up." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"tsk." Naruto said glaring at is best friend as they entered in Naruto's McLaren.

"that's a pretty sick car." Sasuke admitted as he got inside.

"yeah," Naruto grinned excited. "I can't wait to try on the stunts."

"you mean the stunts you tried that almost got us both killed?" Sasuke scolded. "Go on, get your license and try to kill yourself right after. You know your mother more than I do."

Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke.

"anyways, how's Itachi and Konan, mom and dad said hi." Naruto said.

Sasuke's mood darkened as Naruto brought those two lovebirds up.

"they're fine." he gritted through his teeth.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's tense mode and decided not to ask anything anymore.

"anyways, did you hear about the freshman who was found dead on the floor earlier this morning?" Naruto changed the conversation. "It's kind of sad. within a month, our school had three losses. First Sai, then Kurenai sensei's baby, then konohamaru."

"Konohamaru?" Sasuke asked.

"he's the kid who died...the governor's grandson." Naruto answered.

shit. Sasuke thought. He really messed up killing that kid. It wasn't going to go away easily like Sai's death. They were going to have investigations and damn hopefully things wouldn't lead up to him. It wouldn't, would it? They won't have any proof.

"it just sucks, man. it's not fair that their lives have been taken suddenly out of no where." Naruto continued. "Kakashi sensei told me someone might be behind all this...a murderer."

"Well, they all probably deserved it." Sasuke snapped.

"no one deserves to die." Naruto glared

"they were all jerks anyways." Sasuke said again annoyed that Naruto was not agreeing with his actions.

"what are you talking about?" Naruto's eyebrows furrowed.

"All i'm saying is if someone was actually behind all this, then the person must have a very good reason. Sai was a dick to everyone and that Konohamaru kid was being an immature prick by setting off the fire alarm and Kurenai-sensei is kind of a bitchy teacher. Maybe it's Karma working on them."

"Sasuke." Naruto couldn't comprehend his best friend's reasoning. "that is no reason for any of them to die. No one is perfect, and you're not perfect either. Matter of fact, you're worse than all of them combined. You're a dick, an asshole, a heartbreaker, a heartless motherfucker and an arrogant prick. if you really stand by what you just said then I guess there you would have no problem being killed next."

touché.

Sasuke didn't know what well to say.

"shut up, dobe." he muttered.

"don't say mean stuff like that." Naruto muttered back.

The trip to the hospital was silent.

It wasn't until they got to Kimimaro's room that Naruto finally light up, but then turned into fear.

"KIMIMARO!" He cried out as he saw Kimimaro standing at the edge by the window as if he was trying to jump. "DON'T DO IT!" Naruto yelled.

Kimimaro startled lost balance and was beginning to fall when suddenly Sasuke ran in an instant and grabbed him and with Naruto's help they pulled him back up in the room. the three kids were breathing hard.

"Kimimaro," Naruto suddenly started shaking him. "You can't do it! you can't end your life. Man I've seen enough death this month! why would you do this? You got your life back and you're trying to end it? Did you think about Sakura and how devastated she would be? why are you doing this to yourself?"

"wait what?" Kimimaro said. "heck no I wasn't trying to kill myself." he glared at Naruto annoyed.

"you weren't?"

"No!" he snapped.

"then what were you doing standing on the window bar? your room is on the third floor and you could've died."

"I was trying to escape this place," Kimimaro explained. "I am completely fine and ready to go but the nurse wouldn't even let me walk around the hospital. They want me in bed, for a week and I can't. I can't stay like this that long. I just want some fresh air so I thought about escaping."

"I see." Naruto said a bit relieved. "but you are still going to hurt yourself if you jump from your room. It's really high."

Kimimaro shook his head. "I'm good at jumping, I'm very good at parkour."

"no way!" Naruto grinned excited. "I've been taking some parkour lessons with lee lately! he's pretty good at it."

"cool, what are you guys doing here anyway?" Kimimaro asked then slightly glaring at his half brother.

"Naruto wanted to visit you." Sasuke explained.

"oh, thanks for the thought." Kimimaro said now not sure if he still found Naruto annoying.

"Yeah no problem, all friends of Sakura are my friends!" Naruto smiled.

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes at him. "Sakura has been talking alot about you when she visited me."

"really? heheheh..." Naruto grinned blushing, then he saw both Sasuke and Kimimaro giving him a death glare. Naruto sweat-dropped

"n-no it's not like that! S-Sakura chan and I are just friends now," Naruto explained to Kimimaro. "I see her more like a sister."

"...I guess that's fine." Kimimaro said.

"s-so why don't we help sneak him out, Sasuke? we can go drive around and i don't know...parkour a bit, and maybe flirt with some hot chicks at my godfather's stripping club?"

"This is what I need." Kimimaro nodded excited.

"what if the nurse comes to check up on you?"

"She wont come back 10 pm." Kimimaro said. "That's when I take my medication."

"come on, Sasuke!" Naruto begged. "It's going to be fun, we all need it! and you'll be in charge, if something goes wrong you can call it off and we can drop Kimimaro back to the hospital immediately."

"..." Sasuke was thinking. Well, it might be fun. "okay."

"alright!" Naruto grinned happily.

"hmph," Kimimaro too was excited.

"Can you really jump without getting hurt?" Sasuke asked Kimimaro who nodded. "Believe me, I can."

"Okay, well Naruto and I will leave and go get the car and we'll meet you behind the hospital. Make sure you don't get caught."

"I wont." Kimimaro replied and then Naruto and Sasuke walked out.

they planned went well and Kimimaro was now gawkinf Naruto's McLaren. he was awed.

"she's a babe." Kimimaro said admiring the car. "I really want this car."

"heh, I know right?" Naruto grinned proud that everyone loved his car. "it's 329 mph"

"that's cool," Kimamaro said

"but it's only has a passenger seat." Sasuke interrupted.

"that's alright," Kimimaro said, "I have no intention on getting in that car, I've been seating, and laying down for as long as I can remember and honestly, I just want to run."

"me too, I want to run with you too!" Naruto got out of his car.

"..." Sasuke really didn't feel like running with those two, but he couldn't let Kimimaro out of his sight. If anything happened to him...their mother and Sakura would be devasted.

"tsk, I'll park the car and I'll be back." Sasuke said backing up his car.

Minutes later, Sasuke joined Naruto and Kimimaro who were across the street talking and grinning and socializing. They seemed to be bonding, and honestly Sasuke felt a bit jealous. Naruto seemed to be really looking up to Kimimaro which he shouldn't do because Sasuke was the one he had always looked up to.

"Ah there you are, we were beginning to think that you chickened out." Naruto said and he saw his best friend walking toward them.

"Why would I do that? Parkour is just free-running right? I'm faster than both of you." Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"It's not just about running," Kimimaro explained. "you have to have a lot of stamina and endurance when it comes to parkour. You see parkour is–"

"Being able to run and being able to negotiate obstacles by running, jumping, climbing, doing extreme stunts. I know what it is." Sasuke interrupted.

"Naruto said you've never done it," Kimimaro insisted. He knew how dangerous it could be and he didn't want his half little brother to put himself in such risk. Kimimaro was an expert at it, he's been practicing since he was a child, Sasuke had no experience.

"So?"

"I don't want you to get hurt, maybe you should just take the car and meet us at the park," Kimimaro said. It didn't really sound like a request.

Both brothers stared at each others for a while, then before Kimimaro knew it, Sasuke jumped up in the air, high, really high and then did an amazing backflip and perfectly landed himself on the edge of the street bar which was about twenty feet away from them. Kimimaro was amazed and so was Naruto.

"H-how...?" Naruto thought. He was sure Sasuke didn't have any experience in parkour or free running.

"Are you guys going to stand there like idiots or try to keep up with me?" Sasuke said, glancing behind to Kimimaro and Naruto with an amused smirk on his face. Thanks to that power he had, his body was agile and could learn to do anything and copy any physical movement he'd ever seen. That move he just made was Lee's. He saw him practicing a while ago and his brain had memorized and copied all the moves. It was nothing.

"heh." Kimimaro smirked back and ran after him with Naruto behind, the three kids were running, climbing building, jumping, rolling, doing speed-vaults and wall-runs and amazing backflips.

Sasuke was leading the three kids and he wasn't even tired even after they spent almost an hour doing those crazy dangerous stunts. When they finally arrived at the park, Kimimaro and Naruto were breathing hard. Sasuke was simply standing there with his hands in his pocket.

"Man...this was a very hard work out." Naruto said breathing. "Hey you're okay, Kimi?"

"...yeah," Kimimaro said weakling losing his balance and seating down on the grass. He then glanced at Sasuke.

Amazing. Kimimaro thought. that Sasuke was not even breaking a sweat and for a someone who's never tried parkour, he sure beat Kimimaro and Naruto without even trying. Sasuke really is...amazing.

"heh, I'm impressed." Kimimaro told Sasuke after catching his breath and balance. "I'm a little rusty since I haven't been working out for a while and my bones are still healing but when I'm fully recovered and able to beat you."

"...you can try." Sasuke shrugged overconfidently. He knew it was going to be impossible. No one could keep up with his amazing body, his strength, his power. heh. His power.

"aren't you being a little too full of yourself?" Kimimaro glared at him.

"heh," Sasuke smirked. "I know I can beat you, anytime. I've already done it twice."

Sasuke was going too far. Naruto feared that the evening might end up in a disaster.

"h-hey guys, now that we're all rested, let's go to my godfather's club!"

"You mean Jiraiya's stripping club?" Sasuke glared at Naruto. It was the most uncensored, extreme club in Konoha. It was completely indecent, and girls there were complete sluts. It was worse than the gentleman's nightclub Ino worked at.

"there's no way I'm going there, that place is disgraceful."

"come on, Sasuke. there's going to be girls, plenty of them and Kimi's probably never had a good time with girls."

"I am an Uchiha and I cannot be seen there. It'll ruin our reputation of respectful decent men. Only horny guys who hate their wives and undisciplined teenagers go there. The answer is no." Sasuke refused.

"tsk," Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"I'll go." Kimimaro told Naruto. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"yosh!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm fine with leaving Sasuke here by himself." and with that him and Kimimaro left.

Sasuke really did not want to follow them, he was tempted to go back home but he knew things would eventually turn bad if he wasn't around. Naruto was reckless and Kimimaro in that club would be like a kid who had just discovered candy. Things will probably get carried away, especially since the club allowed drugs to be consumed.

damn they're such burdens. He thought and decided to head to the sinful club.

Naruto and Kimimaro were inside the club. As always, it was full and crowded and the music was loud and girls were topless, wore thongs, were stripping, dancing on the stripping pole.

Kimimaro was amazed. He's never seen a female naked and he never really felt horny or attracted to girls. He was too busy hating the Uchihas, but what he has discovered was mind blowing. Boobs. Wow. Boobs.

They were all different, small, big, jiggly, flappy. and the curves, the body contures, the butts, holy molly. Kimimaro was overwhelmed and completely red.

"Heh, this place isn't bad, is it?" Naruto said grinning at Kimimaro as they sat at the bar.

"we'll have two angry-orchards, please." Naruto said to the bartender who immediately gave it to them.

"what is this place...?" Kimimaro asked his eyes still gawking around.

"this is my godfather's utopia." Naruto explained. "He's a real perv, but hey this place is really popular. It's one of the most popular attractions here in Konoha. He makes a lots of money out of it."

"wow..." Kimimaro said.

"you like it?" Naruto smirked.

"er...n-no...I'm not sure...I have never been or seen girls that exposed..."

"well my friend," Naruto said grinning at him. "you're missing out a lot."

Naruto then drank his beer.

"why aren't you drinking yours?" he asked Kimimaro who hasn't touched his yet.

"erm...I can't. I'm on medication."

"well then I guess I'll drink yours," Naruto said and finished Kimimaro's as well. "You know, I like this place because I get to drink a lot without mom or dad yelling. Hahaha..."

"...your parent's won't be happy with you drinking here?"

"they'd kill me if they found me here." Naruto gulped knowing how his parents felt about Jiraiya's club.

"then why are you here?" Kimimaro asked.

"this place is cool, really. I like the ambiance, and I like the fact that people from all over the world come here to have fun and the girls are so skilled with their bodies, and the drinks and the music, and the light, the people and because my godfather owns the place, I get my ass kissed alot. Watch this," Naruto said then snapped his fingers.

Three girls suddenly catwalked their ways toward Naruto and Kimimaro.

"Naruto-kun, who's your friend?" The girls murmured sexily winking at Kimimaro.

"That's my friend Kimimaro. He just came back from the dead so show him a really good time." Naruto said

"w-what..." Kimimaro was red.

"Kimimaro-kun is such a cute name...huh? I like how long your hair is." said a girl who started playing with his hand.

"ah...Kimimaro-kun has a firm chest..." another girl leaned toward him, feeling his chest.

"and look at how lean his arms are...he sure is strong huh?" Another girl readed toward his hand and felt him.

Kimimaro felt very trapped, overwhelmed and hot by all those girls adoring his body. He could feel himself getting an erection.

"Naruto I really think we should go." Kimimaro said and he realized naruto disappeared. he was no where to be seen.

"ah looks like Naruto kun left you all to us," the girls giggled and one whispered in is ears. "don't worry we'll take good care of you."

Shit. Kimimaro really wasn't comfortable with all those girls looking like they were about to devour him. Where the heck was that naruto?

Naruto was chasing after a girl with long blue hair. It was Hinata. He saw her standing in the middle of the dance floor watching him. She seemed displeased. Naruto felt bad and also was wondering what she was doing in the club? this place was the last place he'd ever imagine Hinata in.

"Hinata!" Naruto finally caught up to her. They were now outside. "what the heck are you doing in a place like this?" he glared at her.

"I'm looking for my little sister. she sneaked out to go hang out with her boyfriend. They were supposed to meet here, but I just receive a message from Neji nisan that she is home safely." Hinata explained, and Naruto's anger faded a bit.

"Still you shouldn't be in this place all by yourself, seriously Hinata, you're reckless."

"what are you doing here, Naruto-kun." Hinata said slightly glaring back. She didn't like the fact that Naruto was smirking and talking to the strippers. "you seem to be enjoying yourself with those girls who were all over you. I never thought you were that kind of guy."

Naruto didn't like the way Hinata was talking to him.

"Hey, who do you think you are talking to me like that? you don't know anything about me." Naruto snapped at her.

"then what are you doing here?" she persisted.

" it's none of your business what I do and I don't owe you any explanation, you're not my girlfriend or...my friend. you're just a stalker..."

Hinata's face saddened.

"a stalker..." she repeated painfully.

Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. come on, I'll walk you to your hotel." he reached to take her hand, but Hinata backed up and shook her head. "that's okay. I can walk myself home."

Then she ran away.

naruto felt as if knife stabbing in his heart.

"wow...and you call me heartbreaker?" Sasuke's mocking voice suddenly said. sasuke had been listening to their fights. Naruto glared at him.

"shut up teme," Naruto said seriously. "let's just get Kimimaro and get out of here."

They did so, saving Kimimaro from the girls. He looked like he was about to either cum or have a heart attack with all those girls all over him.

Once the three kids were finally outside, Kimimaro felt relieved.

"told you this place was indecent." sasuke said. "let's go"

Then the kids walked to the hospital.

"Thanks for today guys, I had a blast. Naruto, you're a pretty cool guy. I get why Sakura thinks of you as a really good friend." Kimimaro smiled at Naruto.

"yeah man, we should do this more often." Naruto bumped fists with Kimimaro.

Kimimaro then nodded at Sasuke. "Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded back and they helped Kimimaro climb back up to his room.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto said. "I don't think I'm ready to go home yet, I'm a little drunk." he said.

"hn," Sasuke said. "and who's fault is it?"

"Hey gimme a break, I'm not really in the mood. Do you mind if I crash at your place until I sober up? I'll tell mom I'm staying over with you for dinner or something."

"...I guess." Sasuke shrugged. It has been a while Naruto crashed at his place anyways, and a little bit of company wouldn't hurt.

Sasuke and Naruto then drove back to the Uchiha temple. as soon as they arrived, Naruto went straight to the guest room, the one he used to sleep in when he used to come sleep over as a child.

"hmph, it hasn't changed." Naruto said before fading away on the bed.

Sasuke was going to his room to read as well when he saw Itachi waiting at the front door of his room with a glare on his face.

"you owe Konan an apology." Itachu muttered, his face still glaring.

"heh," Sasuke smirked. "you should know that's never going to happen." Sasuke was never going to apologize to that girl. He apologizes to no one. well maybe Sakura...quite a few times actually but that was it. He wasn't going go out of his way to apologize to that Konan. he still meant whatever he said to her and even if he was wrong about her, he still disliked her. very much actually.

"anyways, are you seriously going to marry her just like that and leave everything?" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

"we talked and I managed to make deal with her." Itachi explained. "the wedding is still happening in two weeks and I will be living with her and our son"

"wow, you're really going to abandon your family?" Sasuke said not believing his ears.

"I am building my own family now," Itachi scolded.

"You can still build it here, in the Uchiha clan. Isn't that what the clan is for?"

"Konan doesn't want to raise our son in this clan and frankly I don't want to either. I really just want to be freed from all this burden and family problem."

"By running away with her and abandoning me, mom, dad and the Uchiha company?your own bloodline?"

"Sasuke," Itachi took a deep breath. "I'm not...going to leave right away. I can't just leave everything, I still have to take care of Kagome, of mom...and I am working really hard to. I made a deal with her, after we get married, she will move to America and wait for me there. She's giving me a year to settle things and finish what I need to..."

"I can't believe you're going to throw away everything, your family, the Uchiha clan for a woman."

"You would do the same when you fall in love with someone. You will sacrifice a lot of things." Itachi said.

Sasuke shook his head. "Uchihas come first."

"anyways," Itachi didn't want to drag on the conversation. "I'm telling you all this because I will be really busy. Busier than usual, and I wont have time to watch over Sakura. You two seem to be getting along and I think you should take responsibilty of her, watch over her. Can you do that?"

"why Itachi?" Sasuke still couldn't believe Itachi was going to abandon everything for Konan. "why?"

"Because I love her." Itachi snapped. "Sasuke, she...I feel so normal, I feel like a feather, I feel complete and relaxed when I'm around her. Konan makes me happy. Please try to understand that, if not for her, then for me, your brother." There was a plead in his eyes.

Sasuke raised his hands up in defeat. "Do whatever you want. Good night." he snapped and entered his room and threw himself on the bed.

It really made him angry that Itachi rather run away with some girl than fulfill his duties as an Uchiha. Itachi was the golden child, the most respected of all Uchihas other than his father. He was brilliant. He had it all going for him. Respect, fear, fame, success. Everyone, even the Hyugas respected him. And he was going to throw all that away just for Konan and move to America and become a nobody.

tsk. Sasuke was frustrated. Itachi didn't deserve to be an Uchiha.

Sasuke mind was running wild in thoughts, and before he knew it, he was asleep.


	28. Chapter 25 part 2

CHAPTER 25 PART 2

"Absolutely not." Sasuke answered immediately at Sakura after she asked her ridiculous question. They were on their way to school, and in the car, minutes ago, Sakura had asked him if it was okay for her to spend the weekend with Karin and Suigetsu at the sand village. Sakura had the feeling he was going to refuse.

"Why not?" she insisted.

"Well for one, Suigetsu had tried to assault you once if I can recall, and you haven't learned your lesson yet, seems like you like hanging out guys who treat you bad." he glared at her. "Suigetsu wants to fuck you and I'm not letting you spend a minute with him."

"karin will be with us," Sakura said in hope that was going to ease Sasuke.

"She's even worse." Sasuke said his voice now louder. "They're not..." sasuke was trying to find a nicer word. "they're not good people. Karin is a...very mean and sassy person and I don't like you hanging out with her or Suigetsu. You're not going."

"Sasuke"

"That's enough!" he yelled making her wince. "this is my final answer. You are not going with them."

Sakura pursed her lips together and made a pouting face. That was very unfortunate because she really wanted to visit the sand village. She's never been out of Konoha and now that she sees the world and has a little bit of freedom, she wanted to take explore more. She thought Sasuke was overreacting. Yes, Suigetsu might have been a bit sketchy and mean and weird to her when she first met him but as she got to know him, he wasn't a bad guy at all. He was the first person to invite her to the dance and even after she rejected him, he still gave her a ticket and he had shared his lunch with her few times when she ran out of money or forgot her food at home. He teased her sometimes but that was it. he was a pretty cool guy. Karin was awesome as well. Sakura liked her a lot. She was a strong woman who wasn't afraid to speak her mind and defend herself. She had the willpower Sakura always wanted. And yes, karin wasn't all perfect. She had her gloomy times, she was really moody especially when around Suigetsu but she was still cool.

Sakura wondered why Sasuke hated Karin that much. Yes, Karin told her before that Sasuke used to have a crush on her but then why does he hate her now? they never went out...what happened?

"here, take this." Sasuke handed sakura a pink phone as they parked at the high school. they were still in the car.

"ah?"

"It's a phone, idiot." Sasuke said. "I put in my phone number in. When I need you for whatever the reason is and you're not around, I'll contact you."

Sakura blushed happily. "Thank you! That's the first gift Sasuke-kun ever gave me. I will treasure it."

Sasuke's expression softened and he couldn't help but smile. She was so cute.

Sakura was staring at her pink phone with her heart beating really fast. a cellphone from Sasuke, just for both of them to talk...wow.

"Sakura," she heard him call his name and when she looked up, Sasuke's lips were on hers, and his hand was holding her chin.

doki-doki. doki-doki. she was Feeling Butterflies flies in her stomach and hearing Angels playing the harmonica in her head. That's was all happening at once as Sasuke-kun, the handosme, hot Uchiha was kissing her passionately.

she suddenly recalled the things that happened between both of them yesterday and her body was heating up and she was feeling tense down there as well.

When Sasuke broke the kiss, he hand a smirk on his face.

"your underwear," he nodded toward her skirt. "give it to me."

"what?" Sakura blinked.

"no one can see you. The windows are tainted. "go on." he said again.

Sakura was confused. Was he going to do the things he did to her yesterday? Now? in school?

"Sakura, do it." Sasuke said through his clenched teeth, his eyes narrowing at her.

she gulped and slowly reached under her skirt and tugged down her beautiful white pantie with beads on it. She was completely red. Why would Sasuke asked her to do this now? what was he planning to do to her? Oh she hopes they won't do anything naughty in school.

Sasuke took the panties from her hand and put it in his pocket.

"I like it when you're mortified." He said teasing her. "your face gets so red."

"w-why are you taking my underwear...?" Sakura said not daring to make eye-contact with him.

"you'll find out." Sasuke murmured then unlocked the doors of his car. "let's go."

Ino as always was waiting for Sasuke at the front gate of the school. She was pathetic. She felt pathetic. Shikamaru had just broken up with Tamari and confessed to her. He promised her he was going to treat her better, was going to make her happy. Ino's never seen Shikamaru longing for something like this and still she rejected him. Sasuke was the only one for her. It didn't matter how many guys would come in her life, Sasuke was the only for her, and she was not going to give up on him. Even though he was being meaner and colder to her, she still wanted him and she was not worried since she didn't have competition. yes, all the girls of Konoha crushed on Sasuke but he never showed any interest in any of them so she wasn't worried.

But then, when she saw the two of them getting out of the car together. She noticed something different, an aura, an intimate connection between those two. Sakura was completely red and was looking down the floor with Sasuke walking by her side with his hands in his pocket. and his expression was something Ino's never seen before. She saw the small, mischievous, happy, content, boyish, carefree, relaxed smile he had. even though it was faint, it was still there. She could see it. His face was not emotionless as it always used to be and Ino's instincts were telling her Sakura was the reason why.

Ino shot a nasty glare at Sakura and then immediately rushed toward them, jumping in between both so Sasuke wasn't walking by Sakura anymore. Ino suddenly wrapped her arm around Sasuke's and pressed herself close to him so her chest was bumping on his skin.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." She said with a very seductive voice. "how was your morning?"

"..." Sasuke glared at Ino annoyed.

This pest wouldn't leave him alone. He tried to unfree himself from her grip but Ino didn't want to let go.

"Good morning, Sakura." Ino said bitterly with a fake, threatening smile.

"g-good morning, Ino." guilt was suddenly taking over Sakura. She completely forgot about Ino's feelings toward Sasuke. It seemed like when she's around Sasuke, she forgets about everything.

Ino noticed how Sakura was nervous and trying to avoid eye contact with her. She was definitely sure that something was going on between those two. she could sense it.

Ino glared at Sakura. Hell no, she was not going to let a servant take her Sasuke away. She'd be dammed.

"erm, excuse me." Sakura said relieved that the bell suddenly rang. It was time to go to class.

Ino kept glaring at Sakura's back as she was going away.

That's right, little girl. run away from my Sasuke. Ino thought with a smirk on her face. She'd be damned if sakura ever steals Sasuke from her.

"let go." Ino suddenly heard Sasuke's familiar cold voice.

She turned to look at him. The nice, relaxed, boyish smile he had when he was with Sakura has completely disappeared. He was staring at her with a murderous intent. Why? why?

"I want to hold you while we walk to class together, Sasuke-kun." Ino said slowly and before she knew it, Sasuke had abruptly snatched his arm away from her grip so roughly, so violently that she lost her balance and fell on her butt on the floor. It was so humiliating.

Sasuke ignored her and walked away, leaving her there sitting on the floor like an idiot with people passing by and mocking her.

Karin was seating at the library with Suigetsu and Juugo. She was lost in thoughts and stressed out, Suigetsu didn't have a care in the world and Juugo was feeding the mouse he brought to school. Karin was stressed out because of their mission this weekend. Her beloved master, Mei Terumi had fallen sick and was admitted to the hospital to rest a bit but she had a rendez-vous, a very serious one with the chancellor of the sand city, the Elite of all the public companies of Konoha, the Alpha of the Mist City and yes, all of those titles were directed on only one man–that is the most feared, the most powerful, the most cruel, the most deadly man of all. Terumi-sama now in possession of the half forbidden formula she had stolen from the Huygas at the grandiose party was now going to put herself and the whole Haruno clan in danger if the Hyugas found out she was the one who stole it. They were conducting investigations already and Karin was very nervous. Mei knew she could not do anything or change anything by just having the formula. She needed help, she needed protection, she needed more power, she needed an ally and she had this daring idea to pair up with that scary, ridiculously powerful man. Mei and Karin were both surprised when the man accepted to meet her this weekend at his local home in the sand village to discuss what she wanted and what she had found. They never thought she would get a shot at this, this was her only chance. she had to meet the guy and Karin was reluctant about it. Her guts were telling her that his man was very bad news. She was somewhat relieved when Mei fell sick and couldn't make the meeting. Karin promised Mei that if she relaxed and let the doctor treat her, she, Suigetsu and Juugo would go meet the Chancellor, themselves and give him the formula and make a deal with him. Mei had agreed.

However, Karin had a very bad feeling about going to meet that man. There was something dark about him, just like something dark about Sasuke. Well, there was always something dark in every man she saw, but that man...was demonic.

"Karin!" Sakura was at the library.

"oh hey, cutie." Suigetsu smiled at Sakura. "whatchu doing here?"

Karin too smiled at Sakura. she adored that girl. Her energy, her innocence and her aura always made Karin feel strong, invincible, incredible, safe. She cared and was fond of her. That was why she proposed her to come to the sand village with her. She would feel much better, and would feel much braver if Sakura was by her side. Of course she wasn't going to put Sakura in danger. She was not going to let her get close to that man at all. Sakura was going to stay at a hotel or visit the city with Juugo while she and Suigetsu talked with that man. She would not dare risk Mei Terumi's daughter's life.

"Sakura, aren't you supposed to be in class?" Karin looking at the time.

"Yes, I am late. Very late actually. But I saw you and I wanted to tell you that I don't have permission to go visit the sand city this weekend."

"oh." Karin's face fell. "

"I'll take a wild guess and say it was Sasuke?" Suigetsu said, displeased as well. Sakura nodded.

"I'm sorry." she sighed. "I really want to come. I've never been out this city, and I...I want to spend more times with you guys..."

"you know, you don't have to listen to everything Sasuke has to say." Karin said annoyed.

Oh, if only she knew.

"believe me, I do."

"Sakura." Karin sighed. Grrr how infuriating it was to see that talented girl submit to such a distasteful guy. "No you don't. I don't care if he's your master or you're a servant, you still don't have to listen to everything he tells you. You're a strong, beautiful girl Sakura and you have so much talent and you can't be like all the other girls who do whatever Sasuke wants." Karin said.

"Sasuke thinks you guys are a bad influence on me." Sakura whispered.

"Do you think we are?" Karin asked.

"No. I don't." Sakura answered quickly. "I like being around you guys."

"do you want to go to the city with us?"

"yes."

"then go! forget about what Sasuke says. If that guy really cares about you and wants your happiness, which i doubt he does, he'll let you do things you want to do for a change."

"But...I don't want to make him upset..." Sakura insisted again knowing that she made a deal with Sasuke to completely obey him.

Suigetsu intervened in Karin's heated conversation with Sakura. He noticed Karin was getting mad again.

"Sakura, girls who obey all the time are boring, you know." Suigetsu said

"huh?"

"If you keep on doing everything Sasuke asks you to do, then he'll get bored of you. Once in a while, defy him. do what you want to do, it'll frustrate him and guys like being frustrated. If you're yourself around him more instead of being what he wants you to be, he'll like you more. I guarantee it."

"really?"

"yes. I promise."

Sakura sighed. she wasn't sure if she was brave enough to defy Sasuke.

"I'll ask him one more time." she said, then took out her phone. "Can I have your number so I can let you know if he says yes or no."

"oh you finally have a phone, I was thinking about getting you one." Karin smiled as she started pressing her number on Sakura's phone.

"Sasuke-kun gave it to 's cute, right?" She grinned happily.

Suigetsu and Karin sighed, shaking their heads and mentally rolling their eyes.

"okay, I'll be going now." She bowed to them and left the library.

It was time to go to her second class and she bumped into Sasuke while rushing to class.

"where were you?" Sasuke asked her furrowing his eyebrows.

"I...I was talking to Karin." She answered timidly as they walked side by side to class.

Sasuke glared.

"I...I was just telling her that you said no. But...she wants me to insist, to plead you."

"to plead me?" Sasuke had a hard time believing that.

"yes," Sakura lied. "Sasuke please let me go with them."

"I already told you no. We're not talking about this anymore." Sasuke's voice was stern.

"You can come with us! then you'll see that–"

"I don't want to spend a minute around those good for nothings cockroaches." sasuke hissed at her. "Do you not understand? and I don't like it when you skip class without me knowing. what are you, a kid? don't ever do it again without my consent and you are not going with them this weekend. The final answer is no. end of conversation. If you bring this up again, I will hurt you."

Sakura pursed her lips angrily after hearing Sasuke's lecture. She was mad at him. First for calling her friends cockroaches, second for scolding her for skipping class when yesterday he told her she was too smart for school anyways and made her skip the rest of her classes so he could do naughty things to her body. Third, he was so bossy and mean when she was talking to her. she felt disrespected. She was frustrated.

"Seat next to me." Sasuke ordered as they entered their next class.

Sakura angrily obeyed, her lips still pursed while she stomped in the back of classroom, seating next to Sasuke.

Sasuke was finding her poutings cute. He had a mocking smile on his face.

Class started and the students were focused on the teacher. everyone, excepted Sasuke.

Sakura was taking notes from her favorite class, chemistry. She was trying to distract herself and it worked until she felt Sasuke's hands on her thighs.

oh-uh. she suddenly remembered she wasn't wearing panties. What was he planning to do? why was he doing this, now, in class, out of all places? Sakura grew angrier. It wasn't fair that he could do whatever he wanted and she couldn't. He was being so unfair, he was such an authoritarian. Hmph, two can play this game. if he's not going to let her go to the sand village with her friends, then she's not going to let him touch him. tic for fucking tac.

Sakura crossed her legs quickly and removed his hands of her thigh. Then she sassily flipped her hair, still ignoring him as if nothing happened.

Sasuke was shocked and surprised not believing what Sakura just did. His eyes suddenly glistened in excitement and he felt himself getting an erection. That girl was very unpredictable and he liked that. feisty huh? well he's worse.

Sasuke then raised his hand.

"yes, sasuke?" the teacher said.

"Sakura's not feeling well, I'm taking her to the nurse." he said innocently, getting up and before Sakura had the chance to protest of say something, she was being pulling up by Sasuke who had the most deadly smirk she'd ever seen on his face.

Now she was starting to regret her action.

"S-Sasuke-kun, I'm not feeling ill. I'm okay..." Sakura said while they both were walking in the school hallway with still angrily pulling sakura along with him.

"you won't be after I'm done with you," he growled at her. Sakura's heart skipped a bit. oh no, she thought. He's going to hurt me.

"I'm sorry about what I did, I was just angry." She said in attempt to reason him.

"I'll show you angry." Sasuke said quietly making Sakura's heart beat with fear.

He was really angry. Oh no. I'm done for.

"I'm going to fuck you mercilessly, Sakura." he said seriously glaring at her before pushing her into the nurse's room.

Sasuke thought no one was in the infirmary that was in the basement. There was four infimaries in the school and the one in the basement was never used because a student died there long time ago and it was said to be hunted, therefore students avoided this infimary. Sasuke never really believed in ghosts and he usually goes rest in that infirmary when he felt tired. He was sure no one was going to be there, but his surprise and to Sakura's relief, someone was there.

"huh? Sasuke-kun, Sakura? What are you two doing there?" It was Ino, she was seating at the desk reading a magazine. She glared at Sakura. What were they doing here?

"What are you doing here, Ino?" Sasuke glared at her, annoyed.

"I volunteer here during my study halls. I am in charge of calling a nurse if a student happens to come here. What are you two doing here?"

"Sakura's not feeling well." Sasuke answered her coldly.

"okay then, she can rest on this bed, Sasuke-kun. I'll take good care of her and if I need to call the nurse, I will." Ino answered knowing that Sasuke wanted to stay there. "I can't have you stay in the room if you're not ill."

Sasuke glared at her, then at Sakura. "strike one." he whispered in Sakura's ears and walked out of the room.

"PHEW!" Sakura almost collasped on the floor. She has never been so grateful to see Ino. "Thank you, Ino-chan."

"What's going on with you two?" Ino said helping Sakura up and giving her a deadly look. She then approached her so close that Sakura had to back up.

"you're not in a relationship with my Sasuke-kun, are you?" She said bitterly with a smile on her face. "remember what I told you when I first met you? Sasuke's my boyfriend."

Sakura gulped and nodded intimidated. "We're not dating..." she said. Well it was the truth. "Sasuke-kun is just bossing me around a lot and he gets mad if I don't do what I'm told." She explained. That too was true, but still Sakura was lying to Ino by not telling her the kind of messed up relationship she was with Sasuke.

"ah," Ino's face soften and smiled backing up and getting out of Sakura's personal bubble. "I see. Well that's Sasuke kun for you. He's your master after all and you're a servant. you should listen to him more often."

"er...yes." Sakura answered awkwardly. "May I use the ladie's room?" she asked. She needed to wash her face.

"of course, she make a left and it's the first door on the right."

"Thank you, Ino." Sakura said rushing toward the bathroom. She needed to wash her flushed face.

While Sakura was in the bathroom, Ino was still wondering what exactly was going on between those two. Of course she didn't completely buy what sakura just told her. She was just making sure sakura was not a fighter, and it seemed so. She could easily be intimidated.

Brrrr Brrrr! there was a buzz coming from Sakura's bag. Ino glanced at it and looked at the bathroom's direction. it seemed like Sakura was still in the bathroom. Ino could hear water running from the sink, so she took advantage of it and went through her bag and found a pink phone. she flipped the phone open and saw a message from Karin.

SO DID SASUKE AGREE ON LETTING YOU COME? was the message from Karin. Ino raised her eyebrow wondering what they were talking about.

She then heard the water being turned off so she shoved the phone back to Sakura's bag and sat down on the desk as if she was reading her magazine. When Sakura came out, Sakura sat down and took a deep breath.

"Care to tell me what's upsetting you?" Ino asked her studying her face.

Sakura sighed. "it's just that I really want to hang out with Karin and Suigetsu this weekend to the sand village. they're going to visit it and i really want to go but...Sasuke kun doesn't want me to. He doesn't like them."

"hmmm..."

"Karin too really wants me to come and she insisted that I tried to convince sasuke kun to let me go but he got angry with me because I kept on asking him that and he said no. that's why he's upset with me, but I really want to go."

Ino smirked. she had an idea.

"why don't you go then? If you really want to, you don't have to listen to him." Ino said. She knew how Sasuke liked to be in control and how he hates people who don't do as he said. Ino thought that if she convinced Sakura to go to that trip, Sasuke was going to be really angry with her and hate her and maybe hurt her and then he won't be having that soft expression when he's around her anymore.

"I can't disobey sasuke kun." Sakura shook her head knowing how close she was at losing her virginity few minutes ago because she closed her legs to Sasuke. "I won't go unless he tells me to." and she wanted to please him. "but that's okay. As long as it makes Sasuke happy that I won't go, then I won't go. I strive to make sasuke-kun happy." Sakura smiled honestly.

Ino had to find a way to make Sakura go to that trip without sasuke's consent. No way she was going to let Sasuke please him. No freaking way.

"well, I hope he does." Ino smiled bitterly.

"Thank you, Ino." sakura grinned innocently at Ino thinking that Ino was a very nice person. She was feeling guilty that she had feelings for Sasuke too, but she couldn't help it.

At the end of the school, Sasuke was driving back home with Sakura in the car. He hadn't said a word to her since she came back from the nurse's office. His face was back to the cold, emotionless face he always had making Sakura wonder if he was still mad at her or not. She couldn't tell. At first, she thought they were going to the cottage and maybe he was going to punish her there, but it wasn't so. They were driving back home.

Once they arrived, Sasuke got out of the car, completely ignoring Sakura. Sakura followed, not knowing whether or not she should talk to him or not.

"Oh, there you two are." Itachi said coming out of the Uchiha temple and walking toward both teenagers. He smiled kindly at Sakura.

"Good afternoon, Itachi-kun." Sakura bowed to him.

"Sakura, you don't have to bow to me." Itachi remarked kindly. "how was your day?"

"It was good." Sasuke replied in Sakura's place. "Is there something you want?"

"Yes, I meant to tell you guys something. Tomorrow, friday...Konan and I are inviting you for dinner."

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes.

"r-really? m-me?" sakura's blushed surprised.

"Yes, Sakura." Itachi grinned.

"will it be just the four of us?" Sasuke asked frowning. He really didn't want to come.

"no," Itachi said, his voice now serious. "Naruto's parents, Naruto, Neji and Hinata Hyuga, Suishi, dad and..." Itachi studied Sasuke's face before saying the last word.

"Mom."


	29. Chapter 25 part 3

CHAPTER 25 PART 3

Naruto was barely touching his snack. he hadn't been feeling well and didn't go to school today. His mother asked to stay home and rest a bit which he did, but now in the afternoon, his father gave him some snacks to chew on while the three of them were watching a show on TV. It was Naruto's favorite show and his parents thought it would cheer him up but obviously it wasn't work.

Minato sighed and turned off the TV. "Okay, Naruto." he said as he stood up and sat next to him on the couch, Kushina did the same.

"huh?" Naruto was startled. "What's taking over you all of the sudden?"

"We're worried about you." His mother said gently. "You barely ate today and you don't seem like you're in the mood for anything."

"...it's nothing." Naruto said.

"Well obviously it's something since you're talking so gloomily to me. What is it?" Kushina pressed.

"You can tell us anything," Minato said gently nodding at his son.

Naruto complied with a sighed. "It's Hinata..."

the two parents smiled at each others. They had suspected it.

"what about her?" Kushina said, really curious.

"I just...I don't know, she told me she likes me and I don't how I feel about her. No girl's never liked me before and I'm not used to it...i feel so awkward around her...I don't know how to behave around, and I messed up yesterday...I called her a stalker."

"you did?" Kushina said surprised. "Naruto that's really mean. You shouldn't talk to a girl like that."

"I know," Naruto said. "I...I messed up and I don't know how I feel about her..."

"seems like you're still trying to sort out your feelings for her." Minato said. "You barely know her Naruto, that's why. Why don't you both take it slow?"

"what do you mean?"

"get to know each others, start slow. Be friends and maybe you might see clearly how you really feel about her." Kushina said. Minato agreed.

"...I doubt she'll want to be friends with me after what I told her." Naruto muttered.

"well you can start by apologizing." Minato said. "we're going to see her tomorrow at the dinner with Itachi-kun and Konan-chan. Why don't you buy her a flower and give it to her. She will melt away and completely forget about whatever you did to her."

"really?" Naruto asked now really interrested.

"yes, really. That's how I get your mother to forgive me all the time." he grinned.

Kushina rolled her eyes.

"alright, I definetely will! thanks mom, dad! I am completely better now!"The two parents smiled.

"anytime son, anytime." Minato ruffed his hair playfully.

"alright! let's watch some ninja show!" Kushina turned the TV back on and the Uzumaki enjoyed spent the evening watching TV, playing pool and some boards games. Naruto felt better.

Sasuke was now with his brother in the Uchiha temple, his hands running through his hair nervously, glaring at his older brother.

"mother is coming." Sasuke repeated to himself, with his lips trembling. "I am not coming."

"Sasuke...I should've told you earlier. I know it's all sudden but that's what Konan wants..."

"I am not ready to see mother." Sasuke gritted through his teeth. Was Itachi out of his mind? Sasuke hadn't seen his mother for five years and now all of the sudden Itachi is saying that he's going to have dinner with her in twenty four hours? was he really out of his mind?

"Sasuke," Lord Fugaku who has been listening to their conversation interrupted. "It's okay. She's okay. She wants to come to."

Sasuke looked at her father. "she's okay?"

"yes, the psychiatrist gave us permission to take her out, and in all honesty it's also going to help her recuperate her memories and her feelings and herself if she sees you."

Sasuke didn't know what to say he wasn't ready to see his mother.

"son," Fugaku said softly, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Everything is okay. Kagome is coming back to life, and Mikoto is regaining her memories and is happier now. If you could just look past your guilt and dark feelings for both of them, you'll see that everything is actually alright. Please, we need you to come."

"It will mean a lot to me if you came, Sasuke." Itachi said as well looking at his little brother with a pleading look.

"alright," Sasuke said faintly after thinking for a long time. "I'll come."

"Thank you, Sasuke." Itachi said relieved.

"Why are the Hyugas invited?" Sasuke then said glaring back at Itachi. "Did Konan asked them to come? I thought she wasn't affiliated with them."

"I'm the one who invited them." Itachi explained. "They're the closest thing Konan has as family and I thought it would be mature to set aside our hatred for them and prove to Konan that Uchihas aren't too full of themselves after all,"

"hn." both Sasuke and Fugaku said in unision.

"Plus, it would probably do good to Hinata to be a bit distracted after the incident that happened on her birthday. Her whole family is busy conducting investigations and it seemed that they forgot to check up on her and how she's doing."

"how thoughtful of you." Sasuke said sarcastically. "Well, if you'll excuse me. I'll go to my room."

Before Sasuke climbed up the stairs, Itachi called him and thanked him one more time.

In his room, Sasuke let himself fall on his bed with a deep breath. He could not believe he was going to meet his mother tomorrow. What did she look like now? Did she still those long, beautiful blue hair that she passed on t him? were her eyes still as beautiful as they used to be? How would he react, what will he say to her?

'hello mother?' well that would be a start, wouldn't it? But still, how would she react when seeing him? That scared Sasuke a lot. Was she going to slap him? Yell at him? call him a murderer?

Sasuke's heart sank in pain. a murderer. That word stabbed him like a blade because he was in fact a murderer. He killed people and liked it. That didn't bother him, what bothered him was that his mother might think he killed Kagome.

Did he? He let go of her hand.

But that was because he couldn't hold on too long and his hands were slippery.

But he didn't try hard.

He did.

He didn't. He let Kagome die.

Sasuke closed his eyes and slowly moved his hands in his pocket our of habit and then felt something in his right pocket. He took it out and smiled as he realized those were Sakura's white panties he took from her earlier in the morning.

He brought the panties toward his nose and closed his eyes to savor the smell. It smelled wonderful, just like sakura.

Sasuke's heart started beating normally again, he was suddenly relaxed, suddenly felt like everything was going to be okay. Yes, Sakura was going to be with him tomorrow as well, and with her by his side, everything will be alright.

"Ino, do you mind picking up my shift for tomorrow night?" Ino's coworker asked kindly. Ino was working at her second job as a waitress at a high class restaurant. she was working two jobs because she liked having money, she liked being able to buy herself clothes, take care of herself since her parents were struggling to pay the rent and everything else, they didn't have time to spoil her, so she spoiled herself.

"ah? I thought the restaurant was closed tomorrow." Ino said.

"yes, for the public. it was reserved by the Uchihas." The nice coworker said.

Ino's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat.

Sasuke.

"What? really? the Uchihas are coming to dine here?" Ino suddenly said. her voice shaking.

"Yes, it seems like they're having a gathering for something. Weird, right? I really want to work tomorrow and gawk at the hotties," the server sighed disappointed. "but I need to help my mother with at her salon and she'll be upset if I don't help her out."

"ah, yes! totally! I will help you!"

"ah really? thanks you're the best, Ino!"

"no problem!" Ino said her eyes glistering.

Hmmm yes, yes, yes, she was going to be by Sasuke's side tomorrow with his family. Ah! how amazing. She was finally going to meet the Uchihas, the beautiful Uchihas. she couldn't help but squeal. She will be so beautiful in her server's uniform. Should she let her hair up or down? curled or straighten up? hmm she's going to put that amazing perfume on. It sure will get Sasuke to like the way she smell. Maybe even a little bit. Ah! she couldn't wait! It was God's sign that they were definetely meant to be together! Ino Uchiha. She squealed louder at the thought of that, dancing and grinning by herself like an idiot, she couldn't wait for friday night.

SASUKE STILL SAID NO. Sakura replied at Karin's text when she got to her room and finished her homework. Honestly, she didn't care anymore about going to the trip. All her worries were on Sasuke now. She couldn't forget the agony, the pain Sasuke had on his face after Itachi mentioned their mother. why was he so pained after hearing that? Sakura never saw Sasuke's mother and was actually looking forward to seeing her, but he wasn't. why?

Sakura remembered when she was at Naruto's for her first sleepover and sasuke was unconscious because of his fever making her and Naruto take care of him (chapter 16).

***SAKURA RECALLING THE CONVERSATION***

"It's okay though, I think you'd be a good girlfriend to Sasuke. He needs someone like you..." Naruto had said

"What he needs is some spanking by his mother for being such a jerk to everyone." Sakura had answered

"Sakura," Naruto continued quietly. "do you know where Sasuke's mom is?"

Sakura whispered back. "She's on a work trip for the Uchiha company. She's been gone for about 5 years or so, I've never seen her before...why ask me that?"

"just wondering." Naruto answered

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Sakura gasped, was there a possibility that wasn't the case? Now that she thought about, no one really spoke much about Sasuke's mother since Sakura's been in the house. Maybe his mother wasn't at a trip...maybe she was somewhere else. why? what could have happened and why was sasuke scared of seeing his mother?

Kagome. Sakura thought. yes, she also recalled that Naruto told her Sasuke had a sister who died about five years ago...same year his mother went to the 'trip'. did it have to with Kagome's death? yes, Naruto told Sakura Sasuke was blaming himself for his sister's death and now is scared of seeing his mother. Why? Oh god, could it be that sasuke's mother blamed Sasuke as well? Could it be that she accused Sasuke-kun for killing Kagome and ran away from the clan not wanting to see her son ever again?

That would make sense.

Sakura clenched her fists, her heart sank.

No, it wasn't sasuke's fault. No matter what happened, it wasn't sasuke's fault and she was not going to let his mother make him feel this way. She was going to protect Sasuke no matter what from his mother. She was going to be by his side tomorrow at the dinner.

Sakura was determined to be the greatest support she could be to Sasuke no matter what.

The next day, in the car, Sasuke was still not talking to Sakura. He still hadn't said a word to her since yesterday and also, he was nervous and lost in thought because well, he was going to meet his mother in few hour.

Sakura couldn't help but look at his face while he was driving. He was still handsome even when nervous, when stressed, when pensive. Sakura's heart beat and her stomach felt butterflies flying inside, but at the same time, she felt sad that Sasuke-kun was in distress. She could see it, she could feel it.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura started but he didn't answer her, so she continued. "I know about Kagome-san."

For a split second, Sasuke's eyes widened in shock but he went back to the same expressional expression he had. How the heck did she know about Kagome? Itachi wouldn't dare tell her about it. No. No this didn't concern Sakura. How the heck did she know? Who else would've told her about it...? Naruto. Yes, that fucker.

Sasuke almost grunted. He was going to take care of Naruto.

"And I want you to know that it's not your fault that she died. It was no one's fault. It was an accident."

shut up, what do you know?. Sasuke thought but couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

"And also, I want to let you know that I'm here for you, tonight with your mother. I know you're scared to meet her...and I think you're scared because she blames you for Kagome's death and I want you to know that I won't let her, I won't let her hurt you or scare you tonight. I will be by your side."

Sasuke suddenly stopped the car in astonishment. His eyes and hands shaking. He couldn't believe what Sakura just told him.

I will be by your side...she will be by his side when he meets his mother. No one ever said that to him. No one ever saw through him and his fear...and she just did. Just like that. She read him, just like that. Who was that Sakura...?

Sakura was watching Sasuke with concern since he stopped the car and he still wasn't talking.

"are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" she asked and was about to touch him when he pressed on the gas then and regained his posture. Still not talking to her.

She sighed disappointed. but she still meant what she said. she won't let anyone hurt Sasuke-kun. No one. She strived to make Sasuke-kun happy.

Before they knew it, school was over and it was already time to meet at the fancy restaurant Itachi and Konan had reserved. Itachi and Fugaku were taking the limo to go pick up Mikoto. They asked Sasuke to come along, but he refused. He said he was going to meet them at the restaurant. His excuse was that he was going to give a ride to Sakura to the restaurant, which he really wanted to.

Sasuke was waiting out the servant's mansion for Sakura, and few minutes later she walked out and took his breath away.

She was wearing the most, wonderful dress in the world, Sasuke thought. She was wearing a black long sleeved wrap mini dress with a thick red belt around her waist. She looked marvelous. She wasn't completely conservative, but she wasn't too exposed either. She was perfect.

"You look beautiful," Sasuke told her with his hands in his pocket, his eyes soft and hungry.

Sakura smiled and blushed. He finally spoke to her!

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" she said. He stretched his hand out and she put hers in his. They walked to his car while holding hands. It wasn't in a romantic way. It was in a supporting, comforting way. sakura was thinking about being there for Sasuke tonight, and Sasuke was just reaching out to her for comfort and admiration.

As they arrived at the restaurant, a worker took Sasuke's car as soon as they walked out and parked it for him. Sasuke and sakura walked inside the beautiful restaurant.

"It's empty." Sakura remarked looking around. She was expecting people to be eating, instead she there was nothing but maybe ten waitresses welcoming them. They were dressed in white collared shirt and white pants with red bowties.

"It was reserved." Sasuke explained.

They joined Konan, Shisui and Minato and Kushina and Hinata and Neji who were talking at the dinning hall.

"Sakura-chan, sasuke-kun!" Kushina waved at them. "you two look so beautiful, I adore your dress, Sakura!"

"Good evening, Minato-san, Kushian-san!" Sakura bowed at them.

"Good evening, Sasuke." Konan said neutrally to Sasuke with a fake smile on her face. she had promised Itachi she was going to be mature are sasuke.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke ignored Konan, making the corner of her mouth twitch.

keep calm. keep calm. She told herself.

"er I don't know." Minato shrugged. "We were supposed to drive here together but he said he was going to join us later. He had something to take care of."

"He better be here on time or else he will get it," Minato gritted through her teeth annoyed as well.

"Good evening, sakura-chan." Hinata timidly said smiling at Sakura. She had always admired how beautiful Sakura was. she wanted to be her friend, but was a bit too shy to talk to her.

"Hinata, I like your outfit!" Sakura grinned at her kindly, then glanced at the guy next to her. It was Neji, Hinata's older brother and she never really talked to him alot.

"Hi," she smiled at him.

Neji had a cool expression on his face with his hand crossed on his chest.

"Good evening." he said cooly to her, and nodded at sasuke. "Sasuke."

"Neji." Sasuke nodded back.

he acknowledges his mortal enemy and won't even acknowledge me? Konan thought now really angry. Ugh she hated Sasuke.

"Dad and Itachi are not here yet?" Sasuke asked nervously at Shisui. who shrugged.

"we're here." Sasuke suddenly heard behind him. he felt a chill run down his spine. They're here. Was she here too?

Sakura noticed how tense Sasuke suddenly was.

They both turned around and saw the three Uchihas walking in the dinning hall. On the right was the expressionless, yet relaxed looking father, Fugaku. On the left was the proud, content, happy excited Itachi and in the middle was her.

She was wearing a beautiful white and green kimono and she hadn't changed at all. Her hair were still as long, as beautiful and as blue as ever just like his, and her eyes, yes, the beautiful onyx eyes he could not bring himself to look at were there as well. He looked away, not wanting to see her eyes. He didn't know what they would be holding. Hatred? anger? disgust? he didn't know what they were holding.

Sasuke held his breath as she approached him slowly while his brother and father stopped walking. everyone was quiet, quietly looking at the nerve-wracking scene.

Sakura, who was still standing by Sasuke was also nervous. She wasn't expecting Sasuke's mother to look so beautiful, and just like Sasuke. Her beauty was breathtaking, but it didn't distract or intimidate sakura. right now, her focus was giving support to sasuke and she was going to. she felt Sasuke tense up and hold his breath as his beautiful mother was approaching him.

Sakura suddenly put her hand in sasuke's and squeezed it gently. Sasuke felt it, felt her warmth. He felt Sakura by his side his heart started racing normally. He felt a bit better. Yes, she was by his side.

Naruto who had also arrived at the dinning hall minutes ago and Itachi noticed Sakura holding Sasuke's hands. They both smiled at that in contentment.

Ino as well, who was the waitress waiting with the other servers to serve the meal also noticed Sakura holding Sasuke's hand.

tsk. She thought angrily. What the hell was she doing here? why was that Sakura by Sasuke's side holding his hand? Why was she at the dinner with the Uchihas and all those important people? Why? Why? Why? That girl!

Sasuke gulped as his mother was now really close to him. He could smell her. she smelled wonderful, she smelled like the sea, like Kagome. Painful memories were coming back to him.

Sasuke saw his mother's hand lifting up to meet his face. He closed his eyes and slightly winced, think she was going to slap him but to his surprised, he didn't feel any pain. Instead, he felt her delicate hands caress his cheek and he looked up to meet her eyes. They were full of gentleness and love and she whispered softly. "Sasuke,"

Then she gently hugged him and repeated. "Sasuke...how you've grown."

Sasuke didn't know how to react. He was standing there, eyes wide in shock just like a statue as his mother hugged him.

Sakura too was surprised. she was expecting the opposite to happen but then she smiled and wanted to let go of Sasuke's hand so he could hug his mother back, but Sasuke wouldn't let go. He was holder her hands tightly, still in shock.

When Mikoto withdrew herself from the hug, she kept on smiling at him, then she asked "where's Kagome?"


	30. Chapter 25 part 4

CHAPTER 25 PART 4

"Where's Kagome?" Mikoto asked Sasuke innocently making Sasuke gasped outloud. Sasuke suddenly recalled the day of Kagome's death after she fell off the cliff.

_Sasuke was rushing down to where her sister fell. There was blood on her and her eyes were opened, dead and opened. _

_"Kagome!" he gasped out, kneeling down by her side and holding his dead sister's body. "Kagome! ansswer me damn it! Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" But his little sister wasn't answering. Sasuke started sobbing like he never did before. _

_"no, what have I done? what have I done? Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! wake up!" Sasuke was refusing to admit that his sister died, even though her head was bleeding, she didn't have a pulse anymore and her eyes were opened. He then grabbed her and carried his sister in his arm as he ran out of the woods._

_"hold on tight, Kagome!" he told his dead sister while sobbing. tears running down along with snot, Sasuke was crying unashamedly. He barged in the Uchiha mansion and screamed. _

_"HELPPPP!" _

_Obito and Fugaku who were practicing martial arts on the Uchiha court had rushed toward Sasuke and Kagome. _

_"what happened? what happened, Sasuke?" Fugaku had asked his son and taking Kagome away from him. His face was in horror, broken, not believing what he was witnessing. _

_"she's gone," Obito had said. _

_"Go get me my keys! GO!" he had yelled at Sasuke who had rushed in the Uchiha temple and bumped into his mother, who was walking out due to the yelling and the noise. Sasuke saw his mother's innocent, worried face._

_"Sasuke," he told her quietly. "What's wrong? where's Kagome?" _

"She's resting for now," Itachi had said, walking toward his mother, bringing sasuke back to reality.

"when am I going to see her?" Mikoto asked

"soon," Itachi promised. "First, let's greet everyone else." Itachi nodded at the rest of the guests signaling them that it was okay for them to come and greet.

"Mikoto!" Kushina was teary. It has been a while she saw her best friend, the only she every felt comfortable talking to about anything. she hugged her. "I've missed you!"

"You look beautiful," Minato had said as well, kissing her on the cheek. They were aware that Mikoto was still mentally troubled and might not remember them completely.

"Mother, this is my fiancee," Itachi said presenting Konan to Mikoto.

Sasuke was still frozen in place while everyone was greeting his mother. Naruto slapped him in the back with an encouraging smile.

"Your mother's still beautiful." he said to him.

Sasuke swallowed.

"Now that everyone's here, please let's have a seat and eat." Itachi said after everyone finally greeted each others.

"wait!" Naruto said and everyone did. Sakura raised her eyebrows at Naruto as she noticed him holding a bouquet of colorful roses in his hand.

It was Naruto's turn to steal everyone's attention. He took out a single white rose from the bouquet, and turned to Hinata who's heart started beating fast.

Naruto walked toward her with a serious yet gentle expression on his face.

"Hinata," he started. "You look beautiful in that outfit."

Hinata gasped, her face completely red. She forgot how to speak.

"I am sorry for what I said to you before," Naruto continued and Neji glared. "I was an idiot and if you want, I'd like us to start over. I want us to be friends, and get to known each others." He then handed her the white rose but while Hinata was taking in, the thorns of the roses cut Naruto's finger, immediately drawing blood out, staining piece of the white petal. None of them had noticed it since the stain was very small and Naruto barely felt the pain.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata genuinely smiled at him with the most beautiful smile Naruto has ever seen.

"y-you're welcome." he answered awkwardly then took another single rose, this one was pink and he walked toward his mother.

"Mom, I got you this because I'm thankful you're my mother and you like peaches." He grinned.

Kushina blushed as well, and Minato winked at his son proud.

"Thank you, Naruto." Kushina said.

Then toward sakura, he gave her a pink rose. "here, Sakura." he smiled.

"Thanks, Naruto." she grinned take the rose happily.

then to Guren, Naruto gave her a red rosebud. "congratulations, I know Itachi is lucky and happy to have you in his life."

Guren giggled and took the flower. "Thanks, naruto. You're so adorable,"

then to he was walking toward Sasuke.

oh hell no. Sasuke thought. He had regained himself already and was aware of the things his stupid best friend was doing, flirting around and giving roses to every girl and now he was walking toward him. tsk, that Naruto.

"here," Naruto grinned at Sasuke handing him a yellow rose.

"Damn you Naruto..." Sasuke whispered at him forcing himself to take the flower.

"heheh, I care." Naruto said to Sasuke. then there were two roses left in his hand. A blue one and a black one. Naruto took the blue rose and walked toward Mikoto and handed it to her.

"Sasuke and I and everyone here are so happy to have you here." he said kindly to her. Mikoto took the rose in wonder and stared at in awed.

"Why do you have a black rose?" Fugaku asked a bit uncomfortable. He knew black roses had dark symbolisms.

Naruto shrugged. "It came in as a bundle with the rest."

Naruto was oblivious of the signification of a black rose. "I guess I'll keep it for myself," Naruto grinned, but Mikoto took the black rose from his hand and stared at it as well.

"don't touch that dear," Fugaku said taking away the rose from her and tossing it, the rose fell on the floor, in front of Sakura who bent down to pick it up.

"Ill throw it." Sakura said but Naruto stopped her. "no, don't." he took it from her. "It's still alive. I don't see the big deal with black roses. I'll take care of it."

He was about to but it in the inside pocket of his jacket when Ino suddenly interrupted in.

"Please give it to me sir," she said. She had to speak to them respectfully because she was working and had to be professional. "I'll put it in a vase."

"ah, Ino!" Naruto grinned pleased to see her but then raised his eyebrow as he saw her in a uniform, just like the rest of the servants.

"I work here." she whispered to him taking the black rose in her hand and walking away not without giving a glare to Sakura.

"Now then, everyone. I'm starving, so please, let's eat." Itachi said again and everyone sat at the dinning table.

Fugaku sat a the head of the table with Mikoto on his left, and Konan on his right. Next to Konan was Itachi followed by Shisui, then Neji, and then Minato. Across Minato was Kushina, then next to Kushina was Hinata, then Naruto then Sasuke, then Sakura who was next to Mikoto. as they sat down, the servers started serving them food.

"hmmm, thanks Ino-chan!" Naruto licked his lips as he licked his lips deliciously. Ino rolled her eyes, then she moved to Sasuke and blushed, smiling at him and with pleasure and carefulness, she served Sasuke. Her heart was beating fast, her face was red.

"Who is that beautiful girl your girlfriend, Sasuke?" Mikoto suddenly asked looking at Sasuke.

Ino blushed happily. Wow, Sasuke-kun's mother thinks I'm beautiful. Ino thought.

"haha thank you–" Ino was going to say when she was suddenly cut off. Mikoto was staring at Sakura and touching her hair.

"you're so beautiful, I love your hair." the mother said. Sakura blushed embarrassed.

"she does have a very beautiful hair, doesn't she?" Fugaku approved winking at Sakura.

"ar, thank you..." Sakura was becoming even redder.

"are you Sasuke's girlfriend?" Mikoto asked again with a smile on her face. Sakura was not the color of a tomato.

"n-no..." she shook her head.

"but you're blushing," Itachi teased.

"Maybe you want to be his girlfriend?" Shisui teased as well.

"You'll make a wonderful couple." Kushina added, giggling.

"Sasuke and Sakura does have a very nice ring tone to it. Like peanut butter and jelly." Minato approved.

"please stop," Sakura covered her face with her hands, now mortified.

Sasuke had a very blank expression on his face, he was able to control his reaction to all those harrassment, but inside, he was just as red and just as embarrassed as Sakura was to those comments. He reached under the table and placed his hand on Sakura's knee, gently tapping it to comfort her.

Ino was...furious.

she couldn't understand why, why everyone was praising sakura and encouraging her relationship with Sasuke. What Ino has always dreamed of, of Sasuke's family acknowledging her and complimenting, she was now seeing another girl living her dream. Being called beautiful by the love of her life's mother, being praised and teased and complimented by the rest of his family. she was supposed to be the one, not Sakura.

"Now, let's it." Fugaku said

"hitadakimasu." Everyone said as Ino was still standing behind Sasuke in shock.

"thank you, servant." Mikoto smiled gently at Ino as she noticed she was still standing at their table. "you may be dismissed."

Then it hit Ino. It hit her hard. It came like a wrecking ball.

She was the servant, and sakura was the woman by Sasuke's side. Sakura was the one being adored and praised and Ino was the servant, serving them dinner.

"y-yes Mrs. Uchiha." Ino said faintly slowly walking down back toward where the rest of the waitresses were standing. Anger. Anger. She must control herself.

"That was the best thing I've ever eaten!" Naruto grinned after finishing his last bite. "don't you think so, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded agreeing with Naruto. "Thank you for the food." Hinata said.

"can I have more, please?" Naruto asked, but then his mother gave him a death glare.

"gluttony is a sin, Naruto." Neji said as well.

"tsk, I need to eat more so I can have more energy beat you in martial arts," Naruto said annoyed.

"heh. I'd like to see you try." Neji challenged.

"me too." Sasuke quietly agreed. Neji wasn't sure if Sasuke was siding with him or his best friend.

"I've heard Neji you're one of the best martial arts user in your clan." Lord Fugaku said smiling. "what are you planning to do after high school?"

Neji looked away "I rather not...discuss this." he said.

"Oh, alright, what about you, Hinata?" Fugaku smiled at Hinata.

Hinata blushed, her dream has always been to be around Naruto. She would do whatever Naruto wanted to do.

"um...I don't know yet..." She said.

Kushina shook her head. "none of you kids have no idea what you want to do with your lives after high school huh? you know you only have a year left in high school."

"there's always college." Naruto grinned. "I'm thinking about going to college and study electric engineering."

just like his parents.

Minato and Kushina blushed, and smiled happily. They always asked his son what he wanted to and he had never been sure. but now he did and it made them so happy.

"you do realize it's very hard." Neji teased naruto. "you have to be smart to make it."

"tsk, be quiet Neji." Naruto glared.

"ah Neji might be right, you're not the brightest, Naruto." Minato grinned

"not you too, dad..." Naruto said feeling hurt.

Sakura giggled.

"what about you, Sasuke have you thought of what you're planning to do after high school?"

"Protect the Uchiha reputation." Sasuke said nonchalantly slightly glaring at Itachi who looked away with guilt.

"Good dream," Fugaku nodded at his son with a proud smile.

"What about you, sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sakura really never thought about what she was going to do with herself. she never really thought that she had that freedom to be whatever she wanted to. She always thought she was going to be told what to do.

"I...I don't know." She said.

Itachi and sasuke and Neji noticed the way she said it, as if she didn't comprehend the question, as if she never thought she could become what she wanted to. Itachi frowned. Sasuke and Neji had blank expressions.

Then, Mikoto took Sakura's hands in hers.

"Sakura...please, if you don't know what you plan to do with your future, please put my son Sasuke in."

Everyone was speechless, and so was Sakura. Mikoto was asking her to put Sasuke in her future.

Sakura's heart started beating fast, and she blushed.

"promise me." Mikoto said, her eyes lost in Sakura's longing and pleading.

"I...I promise." Sakura quietly whispered.

"Thank you." Mikoto smiled with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much."

Sakura was confused, not understanding why Mikoto wanted her to put Sasuke in her future. No one did.

Few minutes, later, Itachi and Konan stood up raising a glass of champagne.

"everyone," Itachi said with a proud smile on his face.

"As you all know, Konan is my fiancee and we are expecting a son."

Naruto started clapping and everyone followed except for Sasuke who was trying hard not to roll his eyes.

"Thank you." Itachi thanked as the clapping stopped. "we gathered you here, friends and family to also announce that we will be having a wedding in two weeks."

sakura gasped. so soon? Why so soon?

Itachi's smiled never left his face. "and we'd also gathered you guys here because we wanted to announce who our best man and bride's maid were."

"oh," Kushina squealed in excitement. she loved everything that concerned weddings.

Sasuke took a glass of water and stared drinking it he was sure the best man was going to be Shisui. That was the only reason he was there.

"Itachi's best man is," Konan announced. "his brother, Sasuke."

Sasuke chocked on his water.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura looked at him worried and Naruto started his back amused.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he's just heard. what? why? why not Shisui?

Itachi smiled at his brother who was still coughing and Konan was doing the same, only that she enjoyed seeing him choking.

"and the Konan's maid of honor is going to be," Itachi said. "Sakura."

This time, it wasn't only Sasuke who was choking. Sakura too chocked on her saliva. and so did Ino.

What?

"Sakura!" Naruto said worried now, and trying hard not to laugh. the scene was amusing.

"water..." Sakura sked in between caughed.

"get us, water!" Naruto asked toward the servant's direction.

Ino volunteered and she grabbed a big ramequin containing freshwater as she slowly walked toward Sakura. she couldn't believe it. Sakura was going to be the maid of honor as Sasuke's brother's wedding. Everything Ino always fantasized about, sakura was stealing. everything...

"Ino, what are you doing?" Ino suddenly heard Naruto yelling at him.

"huh?" she asked and then looked down and gasped. She hadn't realized she was pouring the water on sakura's head, and she hadn't also realized she was crying.

"I-I'm sorry!" she quickly said.

"here's a tissue." Lord Fugaku stood up and handed it to Sakura.

"T-thank you." Sakura said and started cleaning her wet face.

"I'm so sorry sakura, I didn't..." Ino apologized honestly, not wanting to be antagonized by the rest.

"That's alright," Sakura said with a smile full of compassion for Ino. "It's just water." Then Sakura turned to everyone and smiled. "I'm okay...Itachi-kun, Konan-chan...it's such an honor for me to be chosen as the maid of honor ...I will do my best."

"You deserve it, sakura." Konan nodded. "You've been so kind to Itachi.

"and you deserve it too, Sasuke." Itachi said staring at Sasuke. "you're my brother."

everyone clapped. They were pleased and they continued to enjoy their dinner.

They talked, laughed, ate, joked around. they were all gathering and enjoying themselves. Even Neji who felt out of place was not relaxed and was even making conversations with Fugaku. For that moment, they all forgot that they were enemies. Just happy people talking and celebrating.

"Thank you so much for tongiht. we had a blast," Kushina thanked Konan and Itachi. It was time for everyone to leave.

"It's my pleasure. Thank you for coming." Itachi smiled back as they hugged.

kushina and Minato then turned back toward Mikoto and Fugaku.

Kushina smiled sadly at Mikoto. "Take care okay?" then she turned to Fugaku.

"Can we visit her?"

Fugaku shook his head.

Kushina sighed with a sad smile then hugged Mikoto. "Hurry up and get better, I miss my friend."

Then they said good bye to Hinata and Neji. "you guys are welcome to come over and hang out anytime you'd like." Minato proposed.

"Thank you" Hinata said sincerely, then she blushed as Naruto looked at her.

"we're friends, right?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "yes, we are."

"I'll see you around, Hinata. Neji." Naruto said then turned to Sasuke and sakura. "we'll hang out later," he promised them with a wink.

"later dobe." Sasuke said. and with that, the Hyugas and the Uzumakis were gone.

"we're leaving too," Fugaku told sasuke taking his wife's hand. "come and kiss your mother good-bye."

Sasuke awkwardly walked toward his mother and landed a tentative kiss on her cheek. her small, delicate cheek.

"Good night, mother." Sasuke said remembering how he used to said goodnight to his mother.

"I love you." Mikoto said and then waved at sakura. "Good bye, beautiful girl."

Sakura bowed to her. "Good night."

Sakura wondered where lord Fugaku was taking her too. Why wasn't she with the Uchihas.

"wait in the car," Sasuke told Sakura giving her the car keys. "I'll use the restroom."

Sakura obeyed, after saying goodbye to Itachi and Konan,with Fugaku and Mikoto, she walked out of the restaurant and entered in Sasuke's car, waiting patiently.

As sasuke finished to use the bathroom, he was going to walk out when suddenly someone embraced him and hugged him tightly

"Sasuke-kun!" It was Ino. "Congratulations of being an uncle and you're going to be a brother in law, I am so happy for you."

sasuke was annoyed with her. He pushed her away not realizing that Ino took something from him.

"don't touch me, ever again." he glared at her.

Ino smiled at him. "Have a good night, Sasuke-kun."

Ino had a plan. She was not going to let Sasuke and sakura sync together. If Sasuke was not going to accept her as his one and only, then she'll do anything to destroy those two's relationship. Anything. Today was a big fuck you to her, but she was not going to back down. Sasuke was hers and hers alone.

Sasuke walked toward where Konan and Itachi were seating. They were being all lovey dovey, giggling and kissing each others. Sasuke looked at them with disgust then cleared his throat.

"Oh, Sasuke you're still here." Konan said in a displeased tone. Sasuke ignored her and nodded at Itachi.

"Why me? why not shisui?"

"you're my brother, my family." Itachi smiled at him. "You'll always be my number one choice."

Sasuke blushed and looked away.

"Thank you...I'll be going now." Sasuke said then said. "Good night Konan,"

Konan was a bit surprised. Oh now, he's acknowledging her. "Night, Sasuke."

The car ride with Sasuke and Sakura was som what silent. Sakura was the one who initiated a conversation saying she couldn't believe how she ended up being the maid of honor. Then she tried to joke around and say how happy she was that Sasuke was going to be the best man, that they would be really close. She even went far and said that it might be a sign that they might be married. Sasuke didn't find the last joke funny and his mood seemed to have changed.

When they arrived at the Uchiha temple, Sakura apologize.

"I'm sorry about the joke made, it was inappropriate."

Sasuke ignored her apology. he wasn't really mad. "sakura," he said quietly. "Thank you, for being there."

Sakura's heart started to race, her cheeks were becoming red. Sasuke leaned toward her and kissed her gently and passionately. It wasn't like the kisses they had before. This one was slow, gentle and romantic. Her heart melted.

"I strive to make Sasuke-kun happy." She said. that was her motto now.

Sasuke smiled. "good night."

"good night, Sasuke kun." she gave him a quick peck on his cheek surprising him. Then she got out of the car and walked into her mansion, then to her room. She let herself fall dreamily on her bed with a big sigh and then she giggled. Today was awesome. everyone loved her and what made her happier was that Sasuke's mom liked her too. It was really encouraging Sakura to be around Sasuke. he was the right guy for her after all.

Brrrr!brrr! her phone buzzed and she picked it up. she had a message from Sasuke.

YOU MAY GO TO THE SAND CITY WITH THEM.

Sakura nearly screamed! No way! Sasuke finally gave the go! yes! Sasuke cared about her happiness after all! yes, yes yes!

THANK YOU SASUKE KUN! She replied then sent a message to Karin, telling her she was coming. Tonight was the best night of her life!

Ino was laying on her bed with an evil smile on her face.

THANK YOU SASUKE KUN. She read the message Sakura sent. Ino chuckled and typed on sasuke's phone.

YOU DESERVE IT. then she pressed send.

Yes, she was going to do everything, anything to destroy their relationships. and She was just getting warmed, baby.


	31. Chapter 26

**Thank you soooo much for the reviews and comments and faves and questions! I am happily going to answer them for you :) **

**dearest tamu, you shall read next chapter to find out ;) that is all I can say **

**dearest most clever kitaro, yes Sasuke is stronger and has sharper sense but just like any other humans he chooses to ignore some things that happen around him things like the beating of his heart, the sound of him and everyone breathing and plus don't underestimate Ino's skills. She's very smooth furthermore, Ino "bumped" into him meaning that their bodies are slightly touching each others. He felt it, but must have not make a big deal out of it . **

**I hope this answers yours questions. Thank you for reading, please review more!**

**laters**

CHAPTER 26

Sasuke lazily woke up from his bed. he looked out the window and he could see the sun shining. it was bright day light. He turned to look at the time. 9:23 am. He gasped and stood up. How could he have slept this long and why the heck didn't his alarm ring? he never slept that late.

Sasuke reached under his pillow for his phone and didn't find it. He then thought maybe he was too tired yesterday that he left it in the dress pant of his pocket he wore at the dinner yesterday, so he walked toward his closet and took the pant then started searching in the pockets, still nothing.

hmmm? Sasuke thought. That's weird, I don't think I've lost it. Maybe it's in my car.

Since he was shirtless and only wearing a white comfortable pajama pant, Sasuke looked into his closet and took out his blue pajama top with the uchiha sign engraved on the back of the pajama top then he walked out of his room, toward the garage.

He looked into his car, in the seats, under the seats, in every space of his car but couldn't find it.

Could he have forgotten it in the dinner? He didn't even remember taking it out.

"Young Master, is everything alright?" A servant asked him, noticing that Sasuke was out with his pajama on. He never came out of his room like this.

"...yeah," Sasuke answered then said "go get Sakura."

Maybe she took his phone by mistake? or something?

"Yes, master." the servant bowed and walked out of the garage as another servant came in.

"Young master," the servant bowed.

"what is it?" Sasuke glared annoyed. He wasn't in the mood to get annoyed.

"You have a visitor. We're not letting her in, but she is still insisting."

Who could it be?

"who is she?" Sasuke asked annoyed, he didn't really have any friends who are girls...unless oh, he might have an idea who it was.

"tell her to go away." Sasuke said.

"Young master, she said she has something you might be looking for. She wouldn't tell us what it is."

No way, did Ino have his phone?

"don't let her in." Sasuke said. "I'll be out there in about twenty minutes."

"yes master," the servant bowed and disappeared. Sasuke went back inside the temple to shower and change.

Ino was smiling with contentment. She dressed herself as cute as possible. she was wearing a black short on a golden v-neck pullover with yellow butterflies pattern on it. It wasn't very cold, today. Her hair was let down, and she was wearing the most beautiful make up ever. Ino was truly beautiful, and even the guards thought so.

"Young Master will be with you in a moment." Tayuya, the servant who told Sasuke about Ino came back at the gate to tell Ino.

"Can't I come in?" Ino snapped at the servant annoyed. She was still standing outside, in front of the Uchiha gates. She had never set foot inside the Uchiha house and thought that maybe today, she might be able to.

"Only few worthy people to the Uchihas are allowed to come in." Tayuya said darkly. Ino glared at Tayuya. How dare she talk to her that way?

"you're a servant, and you're talking to me that way? do you know who I am to Sasuke?" Ino glared at her.

"hmph." Tayuya smiled in a mocking way knowing that Ino was nothing.

It angered Ino even more. "one day I will be by Sasuke's side, I promise you and you will bow to me and I am going to make you regret talking to me the way you just did."

Tayuya's smiled grew even wider, then she walked away from the gates.

Grrr. Ino thought. Just wait, each and everyone of you. Just wait. she was angry and felt disrespected and looked down on. Damn those servants. damn Sakura. damn them all.

Ino's anger completely disappeared as she saw her wonderful, handsome, beautiful Sasuke walking toward the gate. He was as attractive as never, she could never get enough of his beauty. He looked so elegant, so majestic with his black cotton cross vest V-neck top on his white long sleeves shirt on his grey pant. Sasuke was too good looking for this world.

"Good morning, S-Sasuek kun," Ino flipped her hair and smiled timidly and him. Sweet beauty.

"Give me back my phone." Sasuke told her coldly stretching his hands toward her.

she swallowed. "yes," she said and reached in her purse and took out his phone.

"I found it yesterday and the man's room." she lied. "I was too tired to come and give it to you yesterday night so I decided to give it to you in this mor-"

she was going to say but she was suddenly interrupted by another servant who ran toward the gate.

"Master Sasuke," the servant said.

Sasuke turned toward the servant. she was the one he ordered to go get sakura.

"what is it? why aren't you back with Sakura?"

Ino smirked.

"I...I couldn't find her..." the servant gulped.

"what?" Sasuke glared at the servant. "What do you mean you couldn't find her?"

the servant now very scared and intimidate by Sasuke's glares started stuttering.

"Sh-she wa-wasnt in...in her r-room." she started. "An-ank-anko s-san said she-she left about two-two h-hours ago..."

"What?!" Sasuke glared at her harder now. "where did she go?"

"ah...I think I know." Ino said saving the poor servant from being chewed up alive.

sasuke's glare was now on Ino.

"I think I saw her earlier this morning when I went jogging."

"where was she?" Sasuke demanded.

"Hmmm," Ino stalled. "If I tell you, will you spend the day with me?"

Sasuke's glared intensified. "I am not playing games with you, Ino. Where the hell is she?"

Ino was suddenly scared. Sasuke had a very murderous expression on his face. She knew she better tell him.

Her plan was to get Sasuke to be angry at Sakura, not her.

"I was just joking," Ino said quickly. "I saw her with Suigetsu and Karin at the train station about two hours ago."

If angry was the word to describe how Sasuke felt at the moment, then you might as well describe Hitler as a 'silly' person.

Ino internally jumped out of happiness! Yes, Sasuke was mad, very mad, very furious at Sakura. Yes, yes yes! she was one step close to make sasuke hate Sakura. yes, yes, yes! Victory!

"Thanks for the phone, Ino." Sasuke said very quietly, taking the phone out of her hand gently. His expression was blank.

Ino's heart skipped a beat, she felt as if the whole world stopped. But then she came back to reality when she saw Sasuke walking back into the Uchiha mansion.

"w-wait, Sasuke-kun...I don't have enough money left to take the bus back home...do you...mind giving me a ride?"

She hoped Sasuke would spend a little bit of time with her after she told him what he wanted.

"I'll have my chauffeur drop you." he said quietly again still walking away from her.

"oh...ok." she said a bit disappointed. "Thank you."

"Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh, oh my freaking gosh!" Sakura was squealing restless looking around the train, out the window, round her and repeat. She couldn't believe she was in a train. She had never been in a train in the first place, and more over, she had never been out of city of Konoha!

"Geez, calm down Sakura." Suigetsu told her, he was seating across her lazily leaning on the comfortable train, his face resting in his hand.

"let her be, suigetsu." Karin giggled amused at sakura's bright green eyes. Karin admired how happy, how innocent, how appreciative sakura looked. "it's her first time being out."

"you mean you guys have been out Konoha before?" Sakura asked them, her voice loud and excited.

"yes, as the matter of fact we visited all the cities."

"n-no way! Ah! You guys are so lucky!" She grinned.

"we can take you out next time as well," Suigetsu told her with a wink. "if you let me take you out on a date, that is."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

Karin glared at Suigetsu.

"I'm just joking, I'm just joking." he put his hands up in defeat. "sheesh..."

"If Sasuke doesn't kill you first, I will." Karin said to him bitterly.

As she said that, Sakura's phone buzzed.

She had a message from Sasuke. her heart skipped a beat as usual and she began the feel butterflies in her stomach. The same reaction she always had whenever something concerned her beautiful Sasuke.

she was going to open the phone and read the message when Karin took the phone from her hand.

"Hey!" Sakura said trying to get her phone back.

"No phone in the train or in the sand city." Karin shook her head at her. "we're hear to have fun, to forget about everything for a moment, so it'll make me happy if you only focus on us instead of sasuke."

"I second that." suigetsu agreed.

"...fine." Sakura sighed. she really didn't want to though, but at the same time she didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings. Oh well, she'll be having fun anyways and she will probably check her messages on their way back tomorrow.

She missed Sasuke, already.

SO YOU CHOOSE TO DEFY ME, HUH? YOU REALLY ARE A MASOCHIST. I SWEAR, SAKURA IF YOU DON'T COME BACK TO ME IN TWO HOURS, I WILL COME THERE AND GET YOU AND I WILL FUCK YOU SHITLESS. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW INFURIATED I AM.

Sasuke sent her that message and tightened his fists angrily. He was seating in the large white couch in the Uchiha living room, his right legs restlessly stomping the floor. He was so riled he could break anything he touched. He wanted to kill, kill someone. That Sakura, what's up with her? was he not clear when he told her he didn't want her to go with those sadists? Why was she not listening to him? Was it because he was gentle with her the last few days? he was going to change his attitude toward her from now on. Maybe he needed to remind her how mean and brutal he could be. Then, she'll start listening to him. Yeah, that's what he's going to do.

"Geez Sasuke, fix your face," Itachi's voice said slightly surprising Sasuke. "I feel like I'm looking at the god of calamity."

"Sakura ran away." sasuke said.

Itachi's face almost turned like Sasuke's.

"she...what?" why would she run away? and where did she go? was she with Terumi? did something happen?

"she went to spend the weekend with Karin and suigetsu in the sand city even when I told her no." Sasuke growled.

"she disobeyed me!" he slammed his fist on the table.

Itachi sighed relieved. Oh, so she didn't actually run away. she was going to be back. Oh okay. Phew. Then he observed sasuke and noticed how angry, how hurt and almost betrayed he looked. It worried Itachi because he knew his brother rarely broke a sweat to anyone.

"Sasuke, what exactly is going on with you and Sakura?" he asked him, standing in front of him, so he was looking down.

Sasuke raised up his head to face his brother. "Nothing." he replied coldly.

Itachi glared at him. "I am not an idiot. I know something is going one between you two...what is it?" Itachi demanded and when Sasuke didn't answer, Itachi got even mad and then grabbed his brother by the front of his shirt and pulled him making him stand up.

"you're not screwing around with her, are you? You're not hurting that girl, right? because I can tell she likes you a lot now and she's under your spell. what are you doing to her?"

"what I do with Sakura is not your business. You told me I was responsible for her, didn't you?." Sasuke gritted through his teeth, glaring back at his brother. He didn't have time for his lecture.

"just because I said that doesn't mean I can't interve when you're hurting her which I hope you're not."

"I haven't touched her." Sasuke glared harder. "let go of me."

Itachi glared at him for a while and then let go, sighing. "I'm sorry, it's just that she doesn't talk to me anymore and yesterday night I saw how caring she was toward you...I just want to make sure she is being cared for as well."

"If i didn't care, did you think I would be this angry and this worried that she ran off with those sadists?" Sasuke retorted.

Itachi sighed again. "look, Sasuke don't worry about her. I'm not worried. She's with Karin, nothing bad will happen to her."

"how could you be so sure?" Sasuke glared, getting angrier.

"because I know Karin won't hurt her."

"what makes you think that?"

"she was the one who saved her from you, remember? when you almost broke Sakura's wrists?"

touché.

Sasuke didn't know what else to say.

"I trust Sakura with karin more than I trust her with you." Itachi said bluntly not caring if it was going to hurt his brother's feelings. It was the truth anyways.

"whatever, I'm still going after her if she doesn't come back here in two hours."

"you do that Sasuke and you'll draw her farther away from you." Itachi warned. "Sakura is now exploring new things, is happy, is having fun, is making friend. I get that you have some sort of possessive or controlling feeling for her and you want her by your side twenty four seven but if you do that, she will get start resenting you again. I know how hard she's tried not to hate you for what you did to Kimimaro. Remember how ballistic she went at the hospital last month when she found out he was in a coma? do you remember how much she showed you how she felt about you?"

Sasuke almost winced at those unpleasant memories.

"don't go after her. Let her have her fun."

"..." Sasuke didn't know what to say. He feared that Itachi might be right, but he was still angry, if not, angrier because she defied him. Itachi didn't know what deal and rules Sasuke and Sakura both made so he wouldn't understand how angry Sasuke was.

"why don't you go hang out with Naruto and distract yourself? or visit mother?" Itachi proposed.

Sasuke didn't want to do either.

"I'll be in my room." he said walking away from the living room.

He was in his office, standing by the glass window, one hand in his pocket, the other resting on a table. He was looking at the scene that was behind the window. There was a crowd of people gathering at the guillotine. The faces of the people were not afraid, or sad, or pitied the person who was going to be executed. Instead, they were proud, nodding, approving of the man's death's.

"Hail the Chancellor!" one of the people in the crowd yelled, and like the domino's effect, everyone else in the crowed followed, and roared.

What is it with people...the man standing by the window watching the scene wondered. They say taking someone else's life is wrong, yet they praise me, they're approving me to sentence this man to death. They're rejoicing this man's death. They think it's okay to kill the man because he murdered his family...aren't they doing the same? aren't they killing this man as well by wishing and rejoicing his death? Humans are so weird.

"Chancellor," a guard came in his office, interrupting him from his thoughts. The chancellor turned around to look at the guard.

"What is it?" he asked calmly with a dark voice.

"They've arrived. The train from Konoha has just arrived to the our gates."

oh.

"They?"

"two girls and two guys." the guard explained. "none of them are Mei Terumi. I think they're her henchmen."

" Terumi is the one I am supposed to meet, why did she send her henchmen?."

"It seems that Mei Terumi has fallen sick and is admitted to the hospital." the guard answered.

"Who confirmed that?"

"one of our spies, sir."

The chancellor was silent.

"Chancellor, would I like me to send them back?"

"No." the chancellor said. "bring them directly here."

"sir." the guard bowed and immediately left the room.

The chancellor then turned his attention back to the window. Darn it. He missed the execution. The crowd was already dispersing and the guards were putting the dead man's head and body in a bag.

Well, maybe there's always tomorrow. he thought.

"Whoa, there's a lot of sand!" Sakura said as her and her friends got out of the train.

"that's why they call it the sand village, nitwit." Suigetsu said sarcastically.

Karin was now in a serious mode. this was it. they were going to meet the chancellor in few hours. she wondered how it would turn out.

First they had to check in at the hotel they've reserved and rest a bit maybe. Then, she and suigetsu were going to head to the sand castle, where the chancellor resided.

"Sakura," Karin said turning to her with a serious look. "we're going to check in at a hotel, and eat. You can either choose to rest or visit the city with Juugo. Suigetsu and I are going to...do something."

"What?" Sakura asked curious and a bit disappointed that she Karin and Suigetsu were not going to be with her.

"we kind of have to...um," suigetsu was trying to make up something. "well, we kind of have to go visit my grandmother. she doesn't know you or Juugo, so she'll be grumpy if you guys come. She doesn't really like people."

"oh, I see." sakura said.

"we'll be back in maybe an hour or two." Karin told her. she was strongly hoping that as well. "then we can go shopping together and visit anywhere you want."

"Yay! alright! now you're talking. Let's go to that hotel, I can't wait!" Sakura said now really excited.

Karin smiled, they were about to catch a taxi when four guards came in front of them blocking their way. Karin frowned.

"The chancellor wants to see you now." one of the guards said.

"um..." Suigetsu looked at Karin.

"We haven't checked in at our hotel yet, we were planing to meet him in two hours."

"he wants to see you now." the guard repeated, it was not a request.

This is bad. Karin thought, then thought about Sakura.

"Okay, we'll come. Just the two of us." she pointed at Suigetsu. "The rest are going to rest, they're really tired."

"everyone is coming." The guard said coldly then moved his hands, leading them where to go. Suigetsu and Juugo looked at Karin for her permission and she nodded at them, then started following the way.

Karin was very nervous now. This is bad. This is really bad. She did not expect the guards to be there waiting for them. The Chancellor was one step ahead from them. what worried her most was that Sakura was coming along. She really didn't plan this. she didn't plan her to meet the chancellor. Not only she might be in danger, but she might find out why they're really here and also might found out that they worked for Mei Terumi. This is really bad.

Karin looked in front of her, there were two guards in front and two guards behind them. There was no way they could escape, and even if they did, they'll find them and maybe kill them. This is bad. what to do, what to do.

She then saw suigetsu walking ahead.

baka! she thought. What was he doing?

Suigetsu was walking toward the two guards in front, he was now walking by them. He discreetly and softly spoke to one of the guards.

"hey, it's fine that you're taking us to the castle, but can you please spare the girl with the pink hair from meeting Chancellor-san?"

"why is that?" the guard asked him

"She's really oblivious about what's going on here. She doesn't work for Terumi-sama. She's just a friend of us, and we wanted to show her around the city since she's never been here. You can keep her in another room and have guards watch her if you want, just not in the same room as us with Chancellor-san."

the guards turned behind and looked at Sakura. she seemed confused and bemused of what was going on, affirming that what Suigetsu was saying was the truth.

"I understand. Now get back with your friends, please." the guards replied to Suigetsu.

"Yes, sir. No problem, sir. Thank you, sir." Suigetsu said walking back next to Karin. Karin smiled and nodded at him gracefully.

The chancellor was now sitting at his desk, patiently waiting for his guests to come in. He wasn't sure what to do with them. For one, he felt insulted by Terumi because she did not warn him about her henchmen. It was so unprofessional of her. maybe doing business with that woman, with the Harunos was a mistake.

"His chancellor, they are here." The previous guard told him.

"bring them in." He said calmly.

Then he saw three young teenagers walking in his office. He furrowed his eyebrows. Teenagers? why were they teenage looking people in his office? He was at least seven years older than them.

"bow down." a guard commanded Terumi's three henchmen and they did so, without hesitation.

"We're so hono–" Karin was going to say when she heard another guard talk harshly. "Speak only when you're told you."

Karin bit her lips. damn. this is really bad. Her, Suigetsu and Juugo were still on the floor, bowing down to the Chancellor, their head not daring to raise up.

It felt like an eternity. The Chancellor was still not talking or saying anything to them which made Karin even more nervous. If this goes on any further she might–

she finally heard the chancellor standing up from his chair, she heard the slow and precise footsteps he was talking toward them. one step at a second. One step at a time. Like a wolf who was slowly and carefully walking toward its prey. The steps suddenly stopped. Karin could see the black leather shoes of the Chancellor and the end of his black pants.

"Tell me your names and ages, starting with the guy with orange hair. The female goes last." Karin heard his cool, calm yet dark voice.

"Juugo, 19." Juugo said a bit restlessly. his voice was trembling.

shit. Karin and suigetsu thought. Juugo was bipolar and had troubling controlling his emotions when he's under pressure. He might lose it and if he did, it might be the end of them. Those people from the sand village were not to mess with.

"Suigetsu Hozuki, 18." Suigetsu said cautiously.

"Karin, 17." Karin said last, her voice high pitched. she didn't mean to sound this girly. Damn, she was really intimidated.

"Suigetsu," the chancellor said moments after. "why did you give your last name to someone you barely know, who might kill you or your family?"

shit. he said kill. was he going to kill them? shit. shit. shit.

"My family is dead." Suigetsu replied calmly.

"dead?" the chancellor's voice seemed to soften a bit in compassion, however, it was still dark. "mine too."

What? the three henchmen were surprised. Why was the chancellor sharing this with them? they did not need to know.

"raise your head up, Suigetsu." The chancellor commanded and Suigetsu obeyed. Suigetsu was the only out of the three who could see the chancellor's face now. He was younger than they imagined. He seemed like he was in his early twenties but he could still pass for an 18 year old boy, his face was young. His hair were red like Karin's and he had light grey eyes. Those eyes were calm, peaceful, but very scary.

"why did Terumi sent you guys here, Terumi?" the chancellor said.

"Elite, sir," Suigetsu said respectfully; "she fell sick and did not want to pass on the opportunity to conduct business with you, sir."

"is she alright?" the chancellor asked with a neutral voice. He did not sound concern. Maybe he was just asking about Terumi-sama's health out of politeness.

"she is resting now, sir." Suigetsu answered.

"Well, then, why did she think I'd make business with her? Not many powerful companies from your city make business with her clan...why did she think I would make business with her? a friend once advised me not to do business with Harunos."

"sir," suigetsu now was very nervous. "We have something that might interest you and Terumi's hoping that you might work with her."

"oh?" The chancellor was now curious. "What is that you have that you think might interest me?" his dark voice was a bit mocking and amused.

"We have the forbidden formula." Suigetsu said quietly.

The chancellor's eyes slightly dilated in surprise.

"you're joking, right?" it was a rhetorical question and when he saw Suigetsu's serious face, he then knew he wasn't joking.

"Do you have it with you here?" The chancellor asked.

"sir," Suigetsu nodded.

"give it to me." The chancellor commanded.

"Sir," Suigetsu said. "It's with my comrade Karin."

the chancellor looked at Karin's direction. She was still bowing, her head still looking down.

"little girl," he said to her. "raise your hair and look at me."

Karin nervously did as she was told.

"do you have the formula, answer me with a yes or no."

"Yes, Elite-san." she said.

"where is it?"

"In my bag, sir." She answered.

The chancelor glanced at one of the guards who then started talking to Karin.

"do you have any weapon in your bag?"

"no."

"give me the bag." the guard commanded her and she reluctantly did so. The guard searched the bag and then found a small folder. he took the folder and asked Karin.

"is this where it is?"

Karin nodded.

The guard then tossed the bag in front of her and gave the folder to the Chancellor.

The chancellor, now holding the folder, took his time opening the folder. he then, saw a half a piece of paper with ancient written equations on it. yes, in fact it was the forbidden formula.

"where's the other half Suigetsu?" The chancellor asked.

"Hidden with the Uchihas, sir." Suigetsu answered.

"where did you find this one?" The chancelor glared glared.

Suigetsu gulped and glanced at Karin. Karin nodded at him. They didn't have a choice anyways. They had to tell him.

"At the Hyugas residence, sir." Suigetsu answered.

"they gave it to you?"

"no sir, it was stolen."

"stolen...when?" The chancellor's eyes were now narrowing at Suigetsu.

"on the day of the grandiose party, sir."

"ah," The chancellor had a bitter smile. "so you were the one responsible for the massacre."

"...yes, sir." Suigetsu nodded, his voice trembling now.

"so not only you stole, you also killed." The chancellor said, his voice and expression now darker. "What makes you think I would do business with you, Harunos? are you mocking me?"

"No sir, we were–" Suigetsu was going to say but he was interrupted.

"I am not doing business with you. I should execute you three in this instant for killing thirty innocent men and underestimating me," The chancellor said coldly.

Suigetsu and Karin swallowed.

Juugo's heart was beating fast, he was starting to panic.

"but I won't, It is not my place or my business." the Chancellor continued. "I am in good terms with the Hyugas and I somewhat respect them. I shall give them back what's theirs and let them deal with you. Guards, take them to a room, feed them and let them rest for a while. This evening, they shall all be sent to the Hyugas."

"NO!" Juugo suddenly shouted, his head now rising, glaring at the chancellor.

The chancellor's face, still calm and not even bothered turned to Juugo and titled his head. "oh? you dare to raise your head up and talk to me without my permission."

"I am not letting you take the formula or hurt Terumi-sama!" Juugo shouted.

"guard, sword." The chancellor quietly said and a guard immediately took out his sword and gave it to the chancellor.

It all happened so fast in front of Karin. As soon as the chancellor had the sword he was walking toward Juugo and suigetsu suddenly moved in between them, protecting Juugo. "don't hurt him, please!"

"If you're going to stand in my way, then I will eliminate you as well." The chancellor said raising the sword high to slay Suigetsu.

Karin was there, frozen and watching in horror, unable to move. Her comrades were going to die right in front of her...

"stop!" someone suddenly said, barging in the office.

The chancellor felt his sword literally freeze in his hands, as if it had a mind of its own, unable to move.

huh? he thought then turned to the direction where he heard the familiar voice. There she was, the girl with the beautiful, unusual pink hair he saw once and dreamed of many times.

"you..." he said, his voice gentle, pleased and surprised to see her.

"You..." Sakura too repeated recognizing the person who was about to slay suigetsu. He was the beautiful tall man she met a month ago at Hinata's birthday party. The only one who spoke to her.

"Sasori." She whispered, remembering his name.


	32. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

Sakura was walking restless back and forth in the room she was put in. She remembered that Karin and the rest told her not to worry, that everything was alright, that they were going to be right back. She was not an idiot. She knew something was going on, and she felt even more uneasy when she saw two guards entering the room not talking to her. what was going on? she had a very bad feeling about this.

Then she heard Juugo's voice yelling "NO!" and it made her worry, and then she heard Suigetsu's scared voice. "don't hurt him, please!"

That was it for her, she knew her friends, her precious friends were in danger and she had to save them. She wanted to save them. She didn't even know, what she was doing.

She stood up and tried to make a run for and get out of the room, but the two guards stopped her.

"let go!" she yelled at them and their bodies were suddenly projected. She wasn't aware of that.

As soon as she opened the door, she rushed, and ran so fast toward the room on the end. it was as if her body, her mind was telling her that was where her friends were. She ran toward the room, the guards who were guarding the room weren't even aware of what was happening, out of no where, the door they were sure was securely locked suddenly opened on its own and this girl with pink hair rushed it.

"what the-!?" They thought.

Sakura was now in the room where she saw Karin on the floor frozen in place, and Juugo flinching, and Suigetsu in front of Juugo in a protective way, his eyes very scared. Then a tall man who had a bit long sword in his hands ready to hurt Suigetsu.

"Stop!" She commanded in despair. She wanted the man to stop, she didn't want the blade to hurt her precious friend.

And the man stopped, and turned to stare at her.

"you," he told her. Sakura looked at the man now a bit calm that her friends were not hurt. She recognize him. the beautiful man with the beautiful eyes. The man she met at the grandiose party.

"Sasori," she whispered.

"It's Chancellor!" One guard suddenly said, pushing Sakura down on the floor.

Karin was about to strike and attack the guard for being so rough on the fragile Sakura, but Sasori was one step ahead of her.

"don't. let her go." Sasori glared darkly at the guard who immediately let go of Sakura.

Sasori's expression was now gentle, calm and smiling at Sakura.

"My name is whatever you call me," Sasori told Sakura and his smile grew even wider. "You're here." he said, then frowned and repeated. "you're here." What was she doing here? was she one of Mei Terumi's henchmen as well?

"are you working with Me–" he was about to asked her when Karin suddenly interrupted.

"NO! not she is not! No, she doesn't know anything about this..." Karin said quickly.

Sasori realized there was something Karin was not telling him. He then turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, why don't you go wait outside for a minute?"

Sakura looked a Sasori dumbfounded. "What? are you out of your mind?"

everyone was shocked that Sakura was talking to the chancellor that way. Was she crazy?

do you want to get us all killed, idiot? Suigetsu thought.

"You were just about to kill my friends! I am not leaving them!"

"I won't hurt them anymore, I promise." Sasori reassured her calmly, his voice still gentle.

"I don't believe you." Sakura shook her head refusing to leave. she didn't know what the heck was going on, but she knew this guy was bad news!

Sasori was awed and pleased by sakura's reaction. She was one of the kind. He knew that girl was out of this world when he first set eyes on her. She had a wonderful, lively personality and had powers, just like him. She was just like him.

"Sakura, how about you stay in the room right across?" Sasori pointed to the back and there was a big glass separating Sasori's office to what seemed like a conference room. They could see clearly in it.

"You can see through those glasses and watch us to make sure I don't hurt your friends. If anything were to happen, I know you can stop it." He nodded at her with another kind smile.

"...okay..." sakura said reluctantly after Karin also nodded at her.

When Sakura was finally directed to the other room and the door was closed, Sasori suddenly glared at Karin.

"Tell me about Sakura." He demanded, his voice dark and threatening.

Whoa, this guy could go from 0 to 100 real quick. Suigetsu thought.

"She's innocent." Karin said, also a bit confused and surprised that the chancellor knew sakura and liked her. she was going to take it to her advantage.

"I know that. tell me more, who is she?" Sasori snapped, getting impatient. He couldn't wait to know more about Sakura. he'd waited months, and had no idea how to find her and look for her. he only knew her first name since sai was the one who called her like that. He also knew she was a servant, but that was all he knew. and now, out of no where this girl was there in his house using her marvelous powers on him.

"Sakura Haruno. She's a Haruno and Mei Terumi's daughter." Karin explained cautiously to the chancellor.

Sasori furrowed his eyebrows, bemused. "what do you mean she's a Haruno and Mei Terumi's daughter? she's a servant."

How did he know that? Karin wondered.

"Are you taking me for a fool?" his voice darkened, and his face suddenly lost it's calmness. He was glaring at her, hard.

"n-no. she is Mei Terumi's daughter." Karin stuttered.

"then why is she a servant? why did Sai and another Haruno called her a servant at the grandiose party?"

oh, so that's where he met her.

"Because she is a servant and not many people know she's Mei Terumi's daughter. Not even Sakura, herself. It is to protect her." Karin said.

"to protect her?" Sasori was confused.

Sir, "Sakura was...donated to the Uchiha clan to be cared for." Karin started. "Terumi-sama didn't want the Hyugas or anyone suspecting that Sakura was the daughter of Hizashi."

"...Hizashi? why not?"

Karin then, looked around the guards, not sure if she should tell the whole story in front of them.

"guards." Sasori said signaling them to leave. They did as they were told and was not Sasori, and mei's three henchmen in the room with Sakura in the other room, unable to hear anything they were saying but could see them.

"here it goes." Karin started and explained Sasori the story behind the formula and how it related to Sakura. (see chapter 19 part 1 for the story).

After carefully listening, Sasori sighed. "I see. Is Sakura in good hands now, with those Uchihas?"

Karin smiled bitterly. "No, sir. they're Uchihas. but she seems happier with them and Terumi thinks that's the only place she could protect Sakura..." she then decided to manipulate Sasori's emotions since she saw how worried and displeased he looked.

"That's one of the reason Terumi wants you, sir, on her side. If things were to fail, you could be the one to protect her dear daughter, Sakura."

Sasori's eyes light up. Yes, he wanted to protect that Sakura. She was so far the most fascinating, the most important thing in his life right now. The only one who complimented his eyes. The only who told him she didn't fit in, the only one who had powers, just like him, perhaps even greater.

Karin saw that her words were working like a charm, she decided to go further.

"If you were to give the formula back to the Hyugas sir, and tell them about what we have done, Sakura might be a great danger as well."

Sasori glared at Karin. "I know what you're trying to do. I won't work with you and go according to your plans, I am neutral in this war of yours."

Karin heart sank.

"however, I will protect sakura, I won't give the formula back to the Hyugas, at least not until I speak with your leader. You all must be tired and hungry. You will be staying in my castle for the night. Please accept my hospitality, as an apology for hurting you, dear friends of Sakura."

"yes, sir." Karin nodded amazed. Wow, this night turned out in such an unexacting way, all because of Sakura.

"Guards," sasori said a bit louder and the guards suddenly came. Suigetsu turned to sakura and waved at her signaling her that it was okay to come out now. She wasted no time.

"Please make sure you take great care of them, they're my precious guests and travelled from far away. They're hungry and tired," he then smiled at Sakura. "if there's anything you want, my guards will be giving it to you."

Suigetsu suddenly walked besides Sakura and put his hands on her shoulder with a big grin on his face.

"Sakura wants all kinds of delicious food you have in this castle, she also wants lots and lots of wine and alcohol, and she wants her friends to take a long warm bath, and have a full body massage, and she also wants her friend Suigetsu to spend the night with the most prettiest women of the sand village."

Karin rolled her eyes at Suigetsu.

idiot, that's what you want.

"is that what you want, Sakura?" Sasori verified with Sakura.

"er..." Sakura didn't really care. she was hungry so as long as she had food to eat, the rest was alright with her. "I guess."

Sasori nodded at her. "Your wish is my command," then turned to the guards. "You heard the lady." then back to Sakura again, "I'd like to talk to you alone."

Karin stiffened a bit not sure if it is a good idea.

"...how do we know you won't hurt her?" Suigetsu said, pressing his hands harder of Sakura.

"It's okay, Suigetsu." sakura said reassuring him, she then showed him the black bracelet with pink pearls she was wearing. the bracelet that Itachi gave her.

"Itachi nii san's bracelet will protect me."

Suigetsu sweat dropped mentally shaking his head. She still believed in that? Sakura was truly naive.

"I just want to talk," Sasori said reassuring Karin and Suigetsu.

"Sakura, are you sure you will be alright?" Karin asked Sakura one more time and sakura nodded her head with a big smile.

"I'll join you at the bath in few minutes." Sakura promised.

"alright then..." Karin said and nodded at Suigetsu and Juugo. "let's go guys."

Once the three henchmen left the room, along with the guards, Sasori approached Sakura, making her back up. Sasori then stopped a bit hurt that she backed up.

"am I scaring you?" he asked worried

"...a bit." Sakura answered. "You just tried to kill my friends."

Sasori sighed then bowed to her. Sasori had never bowed to anyone. "I am so sorry, what can I do to gain your trust back?"

No one ever bowed to Sakura. It was felt kind of weird.

"please, get up." she said awkwardly.

Sasori did so then asked. "am I forgiven?"

"er...as long as you promise me not to hurt my friends ever again," she said awkwardlyy.

"I give you my word." Sasori promised.

"alright then," Sakura sighed, then bowed to him as well. "I'm sorry...for barging in your office..."

"please don't apologize for that." Sasori pleaded. "I was the best thing you could ever do to me."

Sakura was confused.

"Sakura, I'd like to show something." Sasori said smiling at her.

"What?" sakura asked curious.

Then Sasori closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened it, in awe and shock, Sakura saw as everything around her started floating in the air. The couch, the desk, the pens, the tables, the flowers, everything. Sakura's eyes widened in horror. What kind of dark magic was that? what was she witnessing? who and what was that Sasori?

she looked around and closed her eyes and reopened them to make sure she was not dreaming. No she wasn't things were floating around her.

"w-what are you...?" Sakura asked him swallowing, nervously.

Sasori then stopped the objects and gently they went back to their exact places as if nothing ever happened.

"I can control matter, anything that moves around me." Sasori answered calmly a bit confused by her reaction. He thought she'd understand.

"show me yours," he asked.

Sakura was confused. "What? I don't have satanic powers..."

Sasori smiled a bit amused. "satanic powers?"

"yes!" sakura instead. "n-no one should be able to move things like you just did..."

"actually there are about a dozen of us in this world who possess those...'satanic' powers." Sasori explained her. "and you're one of them as well."

Sakura raised her eyebrow bemused.

"Sasori-san..." she said carefully. "all i have is a gigantic brain. I know I am very smart, but I don't have your kinds of powers..."

Sasori understood that she was very oblivious about everything.

"oh but you do," He insisted. "you saved your friend, you told the sword to stop and it did."

"What? you're the one who stopped." sakura's heart started racing.

Sasori shook his head. "It was impossible for me to stop even if I wanted to. I was really going to slay him, but when you came in the room and you yelled 'stop' I felt the blade stop immediately in my hands. It was as if it had a mind of its own, your mind. your willpower."

Sakura thought Sasori was out of his mind.

"Sakura, how did you enter this room?"

"I op-" she was going to say but then she didn't remember how she entered his room. In fact, everything was blank after she heard Suigetsu said 'please don't hurt him'. Sakura was starting to get scared.

"the door was locked, securely locked. I believe you use your powers to do it. you have a very strong willpower, perhaps greater than mine." Sasori insisted, smiling at her. He felt so happy he could finally have someone who shared the same power as him. Sakura was meant to be his. He dug her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sakura shook her head.

Sasori smiled at her. "That's okay, you're scared. I was too, when I first discovered my po-"

"I don't have powers." Sakura refused. "I am nothing, I am just...I am just a servant...I am nothing, I mean look at me..."

Sasori stared at her and nodded. "I see you."

Sakura's heart beat a little faster. It was as if Sasori was meaning something else. She suddenly thought of Sasuke.

"I'm really hungry, I'd like to go eat if that is okay with you, sir." she said wanting to get away from him.

"Please, don't tell anyone about what you've just seen." he pleaded her.

Sakura almost laughed. "who'll believe me?"

"I would." Sasori answered immediately.

Sakura shook her head. "May I go?"

"Yes, if you must. I will finish working and join you later for dinner."

"Yes, sir." Sakura said and rushed out of his room.

Sasori was happy. It's been a while he's been this happy. He knew that girl Sakura was going to save him for him misery someday. He just knew it. She was going to fulfill him. He just found his purpose. To protect that girl with everything he had.

Sakura changed herself in her gigantic guest room that one of the guards directed her too. She then walked in the girl's bathtub, when Karin was waiting for her, beautifully naked with water dripping down her body, her breast.

wow. sakura thought. Well she's seen other people's breasts before, she shared her shower with other female servant but she's never seen those kind of breasts. Karin was full like a watermelon. wow...how amazing. Sakura thought. No wonder why Sasuke had a big crush on her...

Sakura wondered if she was ever going to be enough for Sasuke. He told her her breasts were the most amazing thing that he ever saw but that was probably because he never saw Karin's...

"sakura! so what did you two talk about?" Karin asked her suddenly excited.

"huh, who?"

"the chancellor, silly!" Karin couldn't wait to hear everything. She was fascinated by Sakura and how that girl could easily influence people. If it hadn't been for her, for that wonderful gifted girl, they'd all be dead by now. she knew bring Sakura with her was going to bring her support, and it did, if not, it brought her something better. Thanks heaven for sakura.

"er...that guy is a weirdo." Sakura said.

"a weirdo? Sakura, he's a chancellor, he's a really powerful guy, actually one of the most powerful man Konoha and Sand city have."

"more powerful than the Uchihas?" Sakura couldn't believe it.

"the chancellor can destroy them with a wink if he wanted to. He's filthy rich, and I mean, filthy rich. He has more money that all of the sands in this city and he's so scary! really, Sakura I don't know how you do it. He was totally at your feet when you made your entrance in that room. If it wasn't for you, we'd all be dead by now. How do you know him?"

"er..." sakura was overwhelmed by Karin's sudden enthusiasm. "I met him at the grandiose party. I only talk to him for few seconds and..."her face saddened. "then Sai came in and i had to go."

"what did you guys talk about?"

"I...don't really remember...I think I just said hi to him and he gave me his name." Sakura shrugged, honestly she was kind of down and a bit confused because of what Sasori showed her earlier. His weird power and the fact that he was telling her that she too had powers just like him...that was weird. It bothered her so much. No way she had those kind of powers...

"Sakura," Karin called her out and when she looked up, Karin's lips were onto hers.

What the hell? Sakura thought. She froze in the bathtub for a moment, shocked at what Karin was doing to her.

Sakura finally reacted after she felt her breasts being caressed by Karin. She suddenly broke the kiss and pushed Karin away.

"what are y-you doing?! you can't touch me! Sasuke-kun doesn't want any guy to touch me!"

"I know," Karin smirked at her, walking closer. "but he never said anything about girls touching you." then she grabbed Sakura's face in both her hands and kissed her passionately. Sakura struggled.

why me? Sakura thought, completely red. When Karin finally broke the kiss, Sakura took advantage of that to leap out of the bathtub. she suddenly felt self conscious naked in front of Karin.

"you can't do this to me!" she said completely red. "I...I don't like girls the way you do!" Then she grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her and ran out of the bath to her room, leaving Karin still inside with a satisfied smile on her face.

Damn it, Sasuke-kun was right about Karin being weird. Sakura thought passing in her room restless. Man, why her? why does weird things have to always happen to her? and here she thought she was going to have the time of my life this weekend, I end up saving Suigetsu and Juugo from being decapitated from that weird guy with satanic powers claiming that I have those same powers and now here was her lesbian friend Karin kissing her. why? God why her?

She let herself fall on the bed.

"Sakura," there was a knock on her door. It was Suigetsu. "Dinner's ready. We're all waiting for you to eat! If you don't come soon, I'm going to eat your food as well,"

Here goes another weirdo. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'm not hungry, I'm tired! I just want to sleep!" She said frustrated.

"are you okay?" Suigetsu's voice was concerned.

"today has not been what I've been expecting! I'm just tired and overwhelmed by everything. I just want to go to sleep, and be left alone if you don't mind." Sakura snapped.

For a moment, there was silence then she heard Suigetsu said. "alright," then he walked away.

Sakura buried her face the pillow comfortable pillow and started crying. She missed sasuke-kun. She missed his warmth, his hot face, his touch, his voice, and everything about him. She missed kissing him. When she comes back home tomorrow, she was going to kiss the heck out of him and never ever ever ever leave his side to go to a sleepover ever again. She was thinking about taking her phone and messaging him, but she remembered Karin had it. Damn. She wanted to talk to Sasuke kun so bad.

Maybe she'll talk to him and see him and feel him in her dreams, and with that, she slowly faded away.

It was 11 pm at night, and Sasori was laying on his bed, restless. He was a bit worried about Sakura. He wanted to join her and her friends for dinner earlier this evening but when he found that she was not at the dinner with her friends and asked about her, Suigetsu told him she wanted to sleep instead since she had a very overwhelming day. Sasori felt guilty because he knew he might be the reason why. He didn't want to make her feel bad. he wanted to make her happy, to protect her, to fulfill her wishes.

Maybe...maybe I should go check on her. He said getting up, and leaving his room. honestly, he just wanted to see. He didnt think he could get enough her. This girl possessed him completely.

He knocked at her door, but no one answered so he slightly opened it and glanced in and there she was, sleeping. She looked so peaceful sleeping. he felt drawn to her. he didn't even know it when his legs move toward her and his body laid beside her on the bed. He was staring at her in awe. He'd never seen someone as beautiful, as complete as Sakura.

The moon was shinning, bringing light on her face. she was so angelic, so peaceful so calm. The way her eyes were closed, and her eyelashes perfectly laid, the way her mouth was slightly open and she breathed in and out, the way her long beautiful pink hair laid on the bed, she was just wonderful. To Sasori's eyes, She was shining, with the moon, like a diamond.

She was over his head, and he was out of his mind. everything made perfect since to him now, with Sakura around him, he felt like he belonged somewhere, that he fit in. That girl was incredible, infatuating, out of this world, too good for him. too good for anyone. She was out of this world, she was an alien, one of the kind.

His hands reached for hers and he took it in. His hands were big and hers were small and fragile. He had to protect her. His purpose was to protect and make this girl happy.

Sakura was half asleep, dreaming about Sasuke and holding hands with him, then she felt her hands being held.

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispered and slowly opened her eyes, there she was seeing Sasori laying beside her, staring at her with his hands holding her, and his other hands slightly playing with her hair.

"I could stare at you sleep all night." Sasori quietly said to her, smiling.

Sakura gasped, now completely awake. she suddenly jumped out of her bed and made big steps far away from him.

why is everyone invading her privacy! first Karin, then him? oh he was worse!

"What are you doing?" she said, completely red, her body trembling.

"I am sorry," Sasori stood up from the bed walking toward her. "I didn't mean to scare you, please don't be upset."

"why are you here?" Sakura repeated now annoyed. She was trying to hard to follow Sasuke's rules and not let anyone touch her and now everyone was all over her. Damn, it, Sasuke was right all along. Sasuke knew best. from now on, she was never going to question his authority ever ever again.

"I was worried," Sasori explained her. "you didn't come to eat for dinner and your friends said that you were upset. I just wanted to check up on you."

oh.

Sakura's anger slightly disappeared but not completely.

"Thank you for worrying about me," she said.

"Care to tell me what's wrong?"

Sakura hesitated.

"I'm a good listener," he reassured her.

Sakura then gave in. "It's just that I was hoping that I had a fun weekend here with my friends, seeing the city and beautiful things, and having fun but it isn't the case."

her eyes were sad, and she was sighing.

Sasori felt bad, he wanted to fulfill her wish, then suddenly he had an idea.

"please follow me." he asked her while walking out of her room

she looked at him suspiciously

"you can trust me." he said.

Sakura shrugged, she's seen the worse of him already. What more could he possibly show to her that would shock her?

she did so and they followed him. Sasori led her to another room that had staircases, so they took the staircases which let to the root top of the castle.

Sasori smiled remembering that she met Sakura on a rooftop.

Sakura had no idea why he brought her at the root top of his castle. she walked toward the edge and looked down. wow. they were really high. why did he bring her up there? She had suddenly a very dark conclusion about him.

"hey...I'm not that depressed about all this..." she said quietly and awkwardly looking down the balcony. "I can always have fun and see things some other day."

Sasori was confused. He didn't know what she was talking about. It was when he saw her looking down the balcony that he understood.

"no, no! Gosh no, I didn't bring you up there to end your life." he said pulling her away from the edge of the root top.

"then...why am I here?" Sakura answered.

"look up" Sasori told her and she did and her mouth fell open. The night was beautiful, was illuminated and the stars were shinning so bright, Brighter than the sun. It was beautiful, it was breathtaking. Sakura was awed.

"Sasori-san, this is beautfiful!" She gasped out still looking at the stars. Some where shinning brighter than the others, but they were all beautiful. The moon as well, the fully moon was glowing with light. Oh, this was a beautiful sight.

I wish Sasuke-kun was here to see this. She thought. Was he looking at the stars as well? what was Sasuke kun doing? he was probably sleep already.

"there's more." Sasori point far in the horizon. "you wanted to see the Sand village, well here you go."

Sakura looked at the direction he was pointed to and her eyes shined with happiness. She immediately forgot about her bad mood, about why she was mad about everything. She was awed at the sandy city at night. It was shinning with so much lights, and the view from the root top, looking down the whole village was breathtaking. She has never seen something this beautiful.

Sasori too had never seen something so beautiful. That was sakura, of course. the way she was smiling, the way her green eyes were shinning in awe...the world finally made sense to him.

"Sasori-san, this is beautiful! I can't believe you have such a beautiful view here to yourself every night!" Sakura's voice was high pitched, happy, carefree like a little girl.

"It's yours too now, you are welcome to come here and watch it anytime you want." Sasori smiled her.

"really? Sasori-san really? you mean it?" Sakura couldn't believe her ears.

"yes, I do. What's mine is yours." he told her.

She didn't really understand the meaning behind it, she was just too happy to understand anything.

"Thank you so much! I am so grateful!" Sakura said laughing, enjoying the view.

"Sakura, the way you just saved me...who could blame me when I just want to make you smile?" Sasori whispered quietly, but she didn't hear him. she enjoyed the view she couldn't get enough of it.

It wasn't until she started feeling cold that she decided to go back in with Sasori.

"Thank you so much, I feel so much better." she told him.

"the pleasure is all mine, sakura." Sasori said to her then added. "I'd like us to get to know each others, to be friends."

Sakura wasn't sure about it. She wasn't sure if Sasuke was going to let her be friends with another guy.

When Sasori noticed her hesitating, his heart sank a bit. then he reached into his pocket and took out his wallet, then took out a card and gave it to her.

"here is my card and my phone number. You can call me anytime you want, and if you need anything, I will be there to help you. and also, please think about what I told you about your powers, and if you'd like to know more, please don't hesitate to call me."

sakura looked at his card and memorized the number then gave him back the card.

"I memorized it. I don't need the hard copy." she reassured him.

He smiled impressed. "you are in deed, very smart."

"er...thanks. If' that's okay with you, I'm going back to sleep."

"of course," Sasori nodded at her. "Good night, sakura."

"Good night, Sasori." Sakura said and went back to sleep.

Finally she was home, in Konoha! Sakura just got out of the cab. It was Sunday, and almost noon. she was the only who came back to Konoha. Karin, suigetsu and Juugo wanted to stay a bit longer to visit around but Sakura didn't want to anymore. Nothing would compare to what she saw last night at the root top, plus she missed her Sasuke kun alot. Karin made her promise not to tell a word to Sasuke kun or anyone about whatever happened at the sand village. Sakura knew it was for the best, because she knew Sasuke would be very mad if she told him about Sasori. She didn't want to get him mad. So after saying her goodbyes to her friends and to Sasori, she went off to Konoha and here she was getting out of the cab, in front of the Uchiha gate with a big smile on her face. She had never been so happy to be back home. She couldn't wait to go see Sasuke kun.

But Sasuke was already there, by the gate standing tall and handsomely with his hands in his pocket. He was wearing a black pants on a black sweater and he looked deliciously, handsome. Or so she thought until she saw his face:

he was glaring at her with fury.


	33. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

Sakura was frozen in place, in front of the Uchiha gate, staring at Sasuke with confusion and fear. Why was he glaring at her like he wanted to kill her? did he know what happened between her and Sasori and how he held her hands? or the weirds thing that happened between her and Karin? Why was Sasuke kun upset?

"Hi...Sasuke kun..." She said timidly with a tentative smile, maybe it might smooth him, but it didn't. It seemed like it only made him worse. He was still glaring and even harder.

"follow me." he uttered quietly to her walking away. Sakura gulped, and did what she was told.

Sasuke was walking ahead, slowly and calmly with his hands still in his pocket. Sakura had no idea what was bothering him. Why was he so cold to her? Last time he spoke to her, he was so sweet, so romantic and kissed her passionately...why now was he acting cold.

"is everything–" Sakura began.

"quiet." Sasuke cut her off, his voice still calm, quiet and sour like acid.

oh no. he's mad, he's really mad. What did she do? What could she have possibly done to make sasuke kun that mad? she thought they were okay, she didn't disobey him. At least not consciously...What was going on?

Then she noticed they were going inside the uchiha temple, then to his room.

She was going to be alone with Sasuke-kun. She was scared, yet excited wondering what he'll do to her. Her body started to warm up, and she could feel a bit of excitement down there too.

Then they were both in his room. He slowly closed the door and locked it, then turned around to look at Sakura. His eyes were cold, his hands were shaky. Sakura didn't know what to do, or what was going on. She was confused, scared.

"take off your clothes." he uttered at her, his eyes dark.

"here? I thought we could only do it at your cot–" she was about to say when she found herself suddenly slammed against the wall. She could hear some bones in her body slightly cracking, then again, she felt his rough hands grabbing a strong hold of the front of her hoodie and pulling her easily, she thought he was pulling her toward him, but no, he threw her across, now the front of her body colliding had on Sasuke's wooden drawer, she felt another sharp pain at the front of her body and another one when she felt being thrown on the floor not long after.

What's going on?

"take off your clothes." Sasuke stood and looked down at her helpless body. Sakura was afraid, she wanted to comply knowing that if she didn't he might start throwing her around again, but then as if she was being possessed by somebody else, she refused to. She didn't know what she did to deserve his harsh treatment and she was not going to comply to him. Heck no, what the heck did she do wrong? why was Sasuek-kun so bipolar, so unpredictable, so...cold?

"No!" she shook her head furiously, sitting up from from the floor. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit in surprise, if he was in a better mood, he would have found her amusing, but he wasn't. He was mad, and needed to punish Sakura. He needed to teach her that he was dead serious about her obeying to him with no question, and stop defying him, which she was doing now. He took a step toward her, and she suddenly backed up, still seating on the floor, using her hands to move back. She had such a determination on her face, determined yet afraid.

"I...I don't know what I did wrong! I don't know why you're hurting me!" She explained, tears rolling down her face furiously.

Sasuke's heart and mind slightly sank at the sight of her sad, scared and hurt, but he immediately dismissed this feeling telling himself that she deserved it.

"you don't know what you did?" he growled at her, walking faster toward her as she kept backing up. "You think you're fresh? That you can do whatever you want and get away with it? You think I'm fucking around when I say not to disobey me!?" His eyes were blazing, his voice was louder.

"I didn't disobey you!" Sakura started sobbing now very scared. She remembered when the time when Sasuke hurt her and Kimimaro. When they barely knew each other, that Sasuke was back. "you're scaring me Sasuke-kun..." she whispered, still sobbing, not able to back up anymore.

Sasuke ignored her plead and pulled her up by her soft delicate hair. He also ignored her whimpering and gasping in pain, as he violently threw her on the bed of his, flipping her on her stomached as he leaned on top of her, almost suffocating her small body with his, with her back facing him, he couldn't see her face, which was good for him because he knew deep down he didn't want to see how hurt and scared she looked.

"I specifically, told you more than three times not to go to the sand village with them, yet you still fucking do as you please!" he hissed grabbing her hair and making her head lift up while he leaned to hiss at in her ear.

"I'm going to fuck you now, sakura." he growled "so fucking hard that you will scream and rip your throat. and I won't stop until you are completely damaged. No one is home, so you can scream all you want. No one can hear you." his hand moved down on her and quickly lifted up her denim skirt.

"please, don't!" Sakura gasped in fear trying to struggle or fight him. "please don't rape me Sasuke! please don't! I didn't defy you! I didn't..." she started sobbing harder. "You're the one who told me...to..."

Sasuke stopped his movement for a minute after hearing said that and then he glared. "what? when did I say that?" he growled. Was she lying to his face? seriously? Maybe sakura wasn't as pure and innocent as he thought she was. Maybe he was wrong about her.

"You sent texted me..." she continued to sob. "last friday night around midnight...you told me I could go...that I deserved it..."

Sasuke was confused. He didn't. He didn't even look at his phone last Friday night before sleeping. He was too tired to. Oh no, could it be that...

"where's your phone?" he demanded her, getting off her.

"in...in my bag..." she answered, her voice trembling. She wasn't moving. She was still in the position Sasuke left her, afraid that if she did, he was going to hurt her again, plus she was in pain, she was angry, scared, and hurt.

Why was Sasuke treating her like that? she thought they were completely past that...she thought he had a soft side...she thought he changed...but she brought it all upon herself, karin told her he was going to hurt her, even Sasuke himself told her he wasn't the guy for him, yet she chose to follow him and now here she was, completely bruised, hurt, and about to be violated. This world wasn't fair...

Sasuke reached toward her bag and looked into it, then found her pink phone and looked through it. he opened the messages that she had with him and saw that there were two messages that she got on Friday from him, but he didn't sent those messages. He didn't have the phone with him in the first place...

Sasuke sat on the bed, eyes wide.

He lost his phone...that night and...

Ino.

His jaws tightened and his fists clenched.

Ino. That damn fucking bitch.

He glanced at Sakura's frozen body on the bed, she was still sobbing quietly, not daring to move an inch. He looked at her body, some parts wee starting to take the color of purple and green. He heart finally sank, hatefully at himself.

What have I done? he thought to himself. He hurt her and she was innocent...

"I didn't send that message," he swallowed and said quietly. "Ino did. She had my phone...at the dinner...I think she did this on purpose to hurt both of us."

Sakura didn't reply. All she was doing was sobbing in silence, her body trembling her eyes red, filled with tears that couldn't stop coming down. Sasuke hated himself. He was the one who put her in this condition...he let his anger take the best of him again. He couldn't stand seeing her like that.

"Sakura..." he said with compassion and guilt, reaching toward her trying to comfort her which was very weird of him to do because he didn't know how to comfort people, but with Sakura, with her now, he felt like he knew how to make her stop crying, how to take the pain away. He gently took her hands and slowly pulled her toward him, all solicitous...and Sakura wanted none of him.

"no...no..." she whispered faintly, trying to struggle from his hold, pulling away, refusing him. "don't touch me!" She hissed back at him, her red eyes filled with tears glaring at him with betrayal and hurt.

Sasuke was also frozen in place, not knowing what to do or say. She never looked at him this way and he swore he was dying of thousand deaths inside.

"Sakura...I..." he was going to say but Sakura didn't let him finish. It was her turn to yell at him.

"you're right! you're not the guy for me! you...you're scary! you're sick in the head! you have a problem! you hurt me..." she whispered the last part painfully, "I did nothing, and you hurt me! all I've been doing to trying to please you, you make you happy, to love you...you have no idea how I've missed you when I was at at the sand village, all I was thinking about was you...and how I couldn't wait to come back to you today because I missed you...because I thought you would never hurt me again...and now here I am..."

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. No way...she missed him? She really actually missed him?

"you're right...you're not the guy for me...I don't want to...I don't want to continue this anymore..." she kept on sobbing.

No. Sasuke thought. no, she can't just decide to leave him and abandon him after what she just said. No...not now.

"Sakura...I'm sorry." he climbed up the bed and crawled toward her, trying to hold her but she backed up.

"don't fight me, Sakura...please." He whispered gently pulling her and embracing her, kissing her neck, her cheeks, her hair.

"I'm sorry...I was wrong...I won't do it again...I won't hurt you again...don't leave me...please..." he breathed softly against her skin, his voice achingly sad, Sakura's heart also clenched, even more sad after hearing Sasuke's heartbroken voice. She started sobbing even more in Sasuke's arms as he continue to kiss her softly, tenderly gently whispering calming, smoothing voices.

They sat on the bed like this for a while, but when Sasuke couldn't bare to hear Sakura's sobs anymore, he gently laid her on the bed, kissing her cheeks, her mouth, then her neck, and slowly moving down. His hands, then lift up her hoodie and Sakura finally reacted. She shook her head. She wasn't in the mood.

"no, don't." she tried to push him a away in between her sobs but Sasuke didn't move. He looked at her with a gently reassuring look.

"I won't hurt..." he whispered and gently yanked down her bra. "I just want to pleasure you now..." he said, leaning forward and kissing her breasts gently and carefully, observing if her body was pushing him or resisting him. He didn't want to force her. And she didn't reject him, so he continued to gently place tender kissing on her breasts, her beautiful nipples.

"you're so soft," he whispered in between the kisses. Sakura was still sobbing, but not as loud anymore. her cries were slowly slowly down. Then Sasuke's kisses lowered and her was now gently tugging down her underwear. He then tossed it gently on the side of the bed and then kissed her in between her thighs slowly.

It sent Sakura shivers down her spine. Then his kisses slowly and torturously moved up.

"you smell very good, Sakura." he complimented, taking a deep breath, inhaling the wonderful scent of her womanhood.

Sakura was not sobbing anymore, she was slowly whimpering, slightly blushing, trying to get herself together. Her cries, turned into a soft deep moan when she felt his warm tongue on her petal. Her mind was blank again, and her body was absorbing the pleasure he was giving her.

Sasuke was hearing angels as Sakura moaned. He could never get enough of her moans. he thought he liked screamers, from his previous experiences but there was something about Sakura's moans that soothed him and he wanted to hear more of it.

Sakura moaned louder now and grabbed the sheet of his bed as he felt his tongue gently and slowly swirling around and around over and over again. It was both pleasure and torture, and her mind was blank again. She forgot why she was mad at him, what he did to her, what happened to her, all there was was the pleasure he was giving her and he wouldn't stop. He kept on circling around and around and it was too much, she started feeling the weird feeling she felt before back at the cottage seconds before she felt her body shattering. Yes, it was coming back again and this time, she was ready for it and she was welcoming it.

Sasuke, noticing that she was reaching her orgasm continued to lick her this time a bit faster and longer and then he felt her body tense up and she let out the most exotic cry as she orgasmed. Sasuke felt his pride blooming. He made her orgasm again.

After Sakura stopped shaking, and started picking up her breathing rhythm, Sasuke now laid beside her and held her close to him, kissing her cheeks, her hair, her ears, everything about it.

He wanted to be as gentle and as cautious as possible with her, not sure if she was still mad at him or not.

He then glanced down at her to examine the expression on her face, and to his great surprise, he saw her looking at his pant, he was almost startled when he felt her hand reaching down his fly, slowly unzipping it.

"Sakura..?" he said to her in a questioning tone, not sure if she knew what she was doing, and in all honesty, he didn't know if he know either.

"I want to taste Sasuke-kun too," she said softly and timidly, her face red, her eyes still a bit swollen from crying.

"Sakura, I don't think you're ready..." Sasuke was going to object, but then kept quiet when she completely unzipped and unbuttoned his fly, now slowly and timidly tugging down the top of his black underwear.

Sakura nearly gasped or jumped as she saw that thing, that long giant thing that looked like a snake suddenly popped out. It was his penis, and the first time she's ever looked at a penis.

Sasuke was watching her reaction as well feeling aroused and liking the way she looked. Well, that's always the same reaction any he slept with had after they've seen it and usually what they say is 'is it going to fit in me?' But Sasuke knew sakura had no idea how sex really worked, but she was slowly , he was taking her innocence away. Sasuke almost smiled.

It was so big and it was growing. Sakura couldn't stop gawking at it. So that was what a penis was...it's...it's alive. it's completely different from her vagina. wow...so that thing...how was that thing going to mingle with her vagina...how did sex work?

She had so much question going through her head but now her main goal was to taste Sasuke and hopefully make him feel the way she made him.

Sasuke was staring intently at her, his eyes dark and full of anticipation and excitement. he couldn't wait to see how she was going to handle him. Sasuke observed as she tentatively reached him and wrapped her very small hand on his massive, thick manhood. she couldn't even completely close her hand around it. Sasuke was awed at her expression and at what she was doing, and how careful she was with him and he nearly immediately as he felt her warm small tongue licking the tip of his penis. He inhaled, and then grunted as loudly as he felt her trying to fill him in her small mouth.

Sweet Jesus, her mouth was warm, and small and it was holding him tightly. Sasuke swallowed, his face filled with lust, and when she started sing her tongue to circle around and around the tip of his head, he nearly took a double take.

"whoa...Sakura..." he grunted in pleasure and closed his eyes.

Sakura knew whatever she was doing was making Sasuke feel good, so she didn't stop. She continued to lick him while a quarter of his membrane was in her mouth since she couldn't take it all. Then she pictured Sasuke's penis as a very delicious lollipop and she started licking it and even slowly sucking it right after.

Sasuke was on a verge of coming, which was so not like him because he knew he was the type to last long, very long actually. He didn't like the fact that he was about to come so fast, so quick. If anything, he wanted to come inside of her vagina...and also he wasn't sure if she was ready to taste his fluids. He had to stop her.

"okay, Sakura...stop." he told her, gently and bit forcefully pushing her head away from his membrane.

Sakura looked at him confused. was she doing something wrong?

"it's okay, we can do that later," he told her, pulling her close to him now kissing her. "you did good."

Sakura didn't answer. She was bittersweetly enjoying Sasuke's warm body and embrace. Bitter because she was still hurt and mad at him for hurting her, and sweet because well, it was Sasuke-kun after all , the one she fell for.

They laid together in bed quietly, with Sasuke still holding her and embracing her and fifteen minutes later, she was asleep. deeply asleep.

Sasuke sighed a bit relieved that she was unconscious because he still wasn't sure whether or not he was forgiven or not. He didn't want to bring up the subject, afraid that it might upset her and she might start crying again.

So he gently brought a cover up her body, and let her rest in his bed. He then forced his manhood that was still erected in his pant and zipped up his fly.

He then grabbed his car key from his nightstand and left the room. He had somewhere to be and someone to take care of.

Ino better watch out. he's done fucking around.

Ino was in her room drying up her nails, murmuring a tune happily. She knew Sasuke was going to be mad at Sakura and she was coming back today. She wished she could be there to see how mean and angry and hateful Sasuke would act toward , she knew Sasuke-kun wouldn't be smiling at Sakura anymore and perhaps, maybe he might like her instead.

Yes, not likely to happen so fast, she knew but hey a girl has the right to dream right?

There was a knock on her door.

"come in," she said picturing Sasuke-kun knocking at her door. ah it wished it was Sasuke kun.

Then the door opened and there was Sasuke. Her heart stopped, she blinked twice and then opened her eyes and Sasuke was still there.

"Ino, I let Sasuke-kun in," she heard his mother yell in the background.

"s-sasuke-kun..." woah...woah...no way. Sasuke kun was in her room, just like she wished minutes ago! what the heck was he doing here? thank goodness she was dressed nicely and her hair was nicely done. wow...

"I know what you did," he said his face blank, emotionless and cool.

"oh," Ino thought. He found out. Well she wasn't really surprised. now what? was he going to choke her to death?

"come with me." Sasuke said to her coldly and walked out of her room.

eh...? Ino was excited more than she was scared.

"y-yes, Sasuke kun!" Yes, she would go anywhere with Sasuke kun. She hurried and grabbed her purse and left her room with Sasuke walking toward the exit of her house.

"ah are you two going on a date?" Ino's mother smiled. Sasuke didn't respond.

"I'll be back soon," Ino said to her mother.

Then she followed Sasuke out toward his car.

"get in," he ordered her and he unlocked the car.

"okay," she didn't need him to ask her twice. She sat in the passenger seat and sasuke drove.

The whole entire drive was silent.

Ino was a bit nervous. Where was he taking her? she became even more nervous when she noticed they were driving in a very sketchy place, where drunks and drug addicts usually hung out, along with prostitutes. Why...

Then Sasuke parked his car behind a building, and then finally spoke.

"I know what you did to Sakura..." he turned to glare, "Ino that was a very dangerous thing to do. You made me hurt her."

Ino smiled bitterly. Good.

Sasuke could see the triumph in her eyes as if she didn't regret what she did. Honestly, he was fed up and very tempted to kill her using his powers. But he felt like she was not worth it, and also he didn't want to raise suspicion on him since their school has had many sudden deaths already.

"Ino, I don't think you've ever see me mad." Sasuke told her, his voice cool and menacing. "I don't like being played or used..."

"I'm sorry...but why are you so hooked up on that girl? She's a servant for crying out loud and she's not even that pretty..."

"she's prettier than you." Sasuke corrected her. Yes, Sakura was prettier than Ino inside out.

Ino frowned, then smirked "I bet she can't make you feel the way same way I used to make you feel..."

she then leaned foward and her hands started roaming in his legs, in between his legs, her lips still holding that horny smirk.

Sasuke let her touch him, and when she touched her groin, she looked down and gasped. He had an erection.

"you're getting horny for me, Sasuke...kun?" she said seductively, gently caressing his bulge.

No, Sasuke wasn't horny for her. His erection was from what happened earlier with Sakura. It was just taking a long time for him to soften up.

"Sasuke kun, I could make you feel good...you know..." she told him, now unzipping his pant.

Sasuke's face was blank, and he wasn't protesting or stopping her.

"I am skilled and better..." she promised. "Better than her..." she murmured seductively.

Sasuke was a guy, and he still had an erection and this girl wanted to give him a blowjob. Why not? At least his hard on would disappear after he came.

Sasuke then pulled out his cock with one hand, and with the other, he grabbed a fistful of Ino's hair and roughly shoved her head down his cock, choking her with his huge dick.

Ino was half chocking, half sucking him. She was surprised and jolted by his sudden act, but she was happy. He wanted it as well, she thought. Sasuke kun wanted her, needed her...and she was happily going to pleasure him. She didn't mind at all.

Slowly, she grew accustomed to the pace and the size of his massive cock in her mouth and started to deep throat him, using all the skills she had.

Yes, she may have given blowjobs to some guys before when she was drunk at parties, but that was all. She never let any guy touch her. Sasuke was the only she ever had sexual intercourse with.

Sasuke was glaring down at Ino, she was good, very good but her mouth was no where near, no where compared to Sakura's and the marvelous feelings he felt when Sakura's warm, delicious small mouth wrapped over him. It was nothing compared to it.

However, it still felt good and he was enjoying himself, enjoying her deepthroating and had a dark, twisted joke in his head. He pictured one way to kill her which was getting her to to die by chocking on his dick. Yes, that would be funny, he was actually tempted to kill he like that, but he knew better. He had to control his power. He also would have to face her parents, I mean what would he say to them? 'I'm sorry your daughter died chocking on my dick.' he chuckled darkly to himself as he pictured it.

"what's so funny, Sasuke kun?" Ino asked breathlessly hearing him chuckle.

Sasuke ignored her and shoved his dick back into her mouth and began to roughly and harshly thrust inside of her mouth as he moved her head to meet his thrust.

Ino couldn't keep up with Sasuke's speed, she seriously thought that guy was trying to choke her to death. It was too much, and suddenly she heard him grunting.

finally she thought. then before she knew it, a very hot liquid started filling her mouth.

"swallow it." she heard him order her and she did. she tried to gulp down as much as she could. Sasuke was warm and delicious and hmmm. she couldn't wait to have him inside of her.

Sasuke roughly pushed her off her and zipped up his pants while Ino was licking her lips, savoring the tastes of his cum.

"that was great, wasn't it?" She asked him minutes after.

Sasuke ignored her question. "check your phone." he told her.

she raised an eyebrow. "why?"

"just do it." he snapped at her and she did so.

she got out her iphone and saw that she had a message from Sasuke...she opened the message and to her horror, she saw a picture of herself giving a blowjob to Sasuke kun. Her mouth was completely wrapped around his member, her eyes full of lust. It was the sluttiest picture she'd ever seen.

"you were so into it that you didn't even see when I had the phone right in your face." Sasuke said almost smirking. "Of course, no one can tell who's dick you've been sucking but anyone who sees this picture could tell immediately it's you. what would your father think if he saw this in his e-mail?"

"please don't...I'll do whatever you want." she begged knowing how her father had so much high hopes for her and always talked good about her to everyone.

"leave Sakura alone." Sasuke glared at her. She swallowed, and nodded.

"okay, fine...I won't mess with her anymore." She promised, this was definitely not worth the risk.

"next time I suspect you behind any scheming, this picture will go viral and your father will be the one to see it, I can assure you that." he glared at her seriously now.

Ino nodded, tears rolling down her face.

"are we clear?" Sasuke asked darkly.

"crystal," she said, her voice horse keeping herself from sobbing.

"ok, now get out of my car." he commanded. Ino's heart sank in fear.

"wh-what? but...this place...is...very dangerous...I might...get killed, or raped." She said shaking her head in horror.

"that's what I'm hoping for." he smirked cruelly at her. "this is your punishment for almost ruining my relationship with Sakura, now get out before I decide to send this picture." Sasuke said showing her his iPhone.

"okay..." Ino said sobbing now, opening the door. she never felt so hurt, so humiliated as she just did...

Sasuke was very proud of himself and very amused of how broken and used she felt, to add more salt to the wound, he called after her.

"oh and," his smirked grew wider as he put the key in the car to turn it on. "thanks for the blowjob, slut."

Ino remembered last time he told her something like that...and she just couldn't stand there anymore. she ran out of the car,sobbing really hard like a kid.

well hopefully that'll keep the bitch out of the picture. Sasuke thought as he was now parking his car at his home. He was anxious and suddenly felt restless. He wanted to see Sakura and see how she was doing, was she still asleep? she probably was. She was a heavy sleeper.

He quickly rushed in the mansion and took big steps on the staircases toward his bedroom. He wanted to see her, make sure she was still there.

His fear was confirmed as he opened the door of his room and looked at darkly and painfully at the empty bed that was neatly re-arranged and was completely empty. She left.


	34. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

"no way, Hinata! you won three medals in iceskating?" Naruto was walking with Hinata in the school hallways, they've been really getting to know a lot about each others. the whole weekend, they couldn't stop texting each others. Both found out how they had so much in common, they liked the same books, the same movies, and there was so much more they both were discovering about each others, like right now Hinata has just told him how cool she was at iceskating, which he really sucked at.

"I could...maybe...we can go together...after the wedding...I'll teach you how to"

"yeah, definetely!" Naruto agreed. "Oh and talking about wedding," he then got close toward Hinata, making her heart beat a bit faster, then he whispered in he ears. "about the wedding...dad and I are planning to give Itachi a surprise bachelor party this weekend, we're still thinking of a really good place to let it happen...is the hotel you're in really good?"

Hinata blushed. "a bachelor party...at my party...?"

Naruto nodded. "be quiet about it, it's a surprise. But anyways, we were thinking about letting it happen at your hotel...what do you think?"

"w-well," Hinata started. "it's a high class hotel and they...have a really beautiful penthouse...it's classy..."

Naruto grinned and nodded. "alright! I guess that's where we'll be having it then, I'll tell that immediatetly about it, maybe we might even visit it tonight :D"

"...you can stop by my room and hang out," Hinata offered.

"I'll be sure to do that!" Naruto grinned, then he spotted Sasuke in the hallway.

Sasuke was anxious. He hadn't talk to Sakura since she left his room yesterday afternoon, and he thought she might forgive him by today but this morning, she didn't get in his car to go to school together, he saw her taking the limo and in class, she didn't even glance at him or whatsoever. It was like she was trying to avoid him, and honestly, he feared that she might really mean what she said about not wanting to continue what they've been doing...he wasn't ready for that and he didn't know how to accept rejection. He wasn't ready for her to leave.

"Oi! Sasuke!" Sasuke heard his best friend calling him, he looked up and saw Naruto and Hinata smiling at him. He looked at Hinata and how happy, safe and carefree she looked around Naruto.

Sakura was always tensed, nervous and a bit scared around him...maybe he made her this way. Maybe intimidating Sakura was bad idea...maybe he needed to relax a little bit around her.

"Sasuke, there you are! Hey, hey hey guess what? my dad and I are thinking about giving a bachelor party to your brother this saturday, what do you think? Hinata proposed the penthouse of her hotel..."

"a bachelor party?" Sasuke frowned. "Itachi is not the type...to do things like this."

"hey come on, it's a surprise and don't ruin it. We were thinking about inviting you, shisui, neji, and maybe kimimaro if he's allowed to get out and my godfather wants to supply us the girls, which is so cool! it'll be fun!" Naruto insisted.

"count me and Itachi out," Sasuke shook his head. No way he was coming to something that Naruto's godfather has to do with. He knew this bachelor party was going to be chaotic.

"tsk, what's up with you today? you've been moody...than usual." Naruto snorted at him annoyed.

"um, I'll see you at lunch, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said as the bell rang. she didn't want to be late to class.

"alright, Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned at her then turned back to Sasuke. "What is it?"

"Has Sakura talked to you today?" Sasuke asked him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "um, I haven't really talked to her today," he said then grinned nervously. "I was too busy hanging out with Hinata the whole day hehehe...she's a pretty cool girl..." Then he noticed Sasuke wasn't really listenning, and he looked anxious, so Naruto smirked. "Why do you ask about Sakura? are you guys having a love quarrel?"

Sasuke glared at his best friend. "never mind."

"eh, come on what's going on? tell me!" Naruto chased after Sasuke who was going back to class.

Sakura was in the lady's room, washing her hands and while she was getting out, she saw Ino getting in.

The two girls stared at each others, both looking sad. Sakura was sad because she felt bad for Ino. Ino had every right to act the way she acted toward her, I mean she liked Sasuke first and Sakura knew it and still Sakura went behind her back, lied to her face about not having anything to do with Sasuke...Ino had every right to pull that crazy stunt she pulled on Sakura...

And Ino was sad because, well she was really humiliated by what Sasuke did to her, and now she is feeling guilty because she realized she might have hurt Sakura too...really bad. She never really meant to hurt Sakura...she was just so in love, so obssessed with Sasuke-kun.

Both girls stood there, and stared at each others, and Ino was finally the first to talk.

"boys, huh?" She chuckled sadly.

Sakura smiled back. "Yeah,"

Then they both said in unison. "I'm sorry,"

then when they realized they said it at the same time, they slightly laughed together. Then the bell rang, Sakura had to go to class.

"friends?" Ino asked her before she left.

"friends." Sakura reassured.

Kimimaro was walking to the hospital cafeteria. Finally the nurse allowed him to leave his room. Hooray.

He walked in the cafeteria and looked for what he wanted to eat...candies? no he wasn't allowed to eat sweets.

ramen nooddle? not that either.

barbeque pork? nope.

What was he allowed to eat then? nothing at all, nothing but tasteless disgusting hopsital food. Honestly, he was happy he was going to get discharged in three days. He couldn't wait to get out of this hell hole.

"Just give me the god damn food!" he heard someone yell at the end of the hospital lane.

"sir...you can't eat this...it will mess up your medicine..." the lady serving food refused, she was scared.

"I want this food! I want this!" the 19 year old teenager with orange hair yelled.

He seemed unstable, he seemed deranged.

"security," the lady yelled when the deranged boy started breaking things.

The security was going to grab the boy but he struggled and kicked and punched and started getting violent.

"sir, stop!" one security guard said pulling a gun at the kid.

"no! I'm scared! leave me alone!" the boy said.

Kimimaro glared at the guard. Was he seriously going to shoot him? the kid was a patient.

tsk.

Kimimaro then rushed in between the fight scene in front of the deranged teenager, his hands wide, facing the guard who had the gun pointed to him. He was protecting the teenager.

"stop it, don't hurt him!" Kimimaro yelled.

The deranged's eyes widened in shock. It was just like the time when Suigetsu got in front of him to protect him from the chancellor...not this guy was doing the same...this stranger...

"Good god, put that gun away, guard!" someone came in between the scene. it seemed like a doctor.

"he's just off his meds, he's not going to hurt anyone." The doctor said and the guards did so.

"are you alright?" the doctor asked Kimimaro and the deranged kid.

Kimimaro nodded then turned to the kid. "are you okay, man? you seemed pretty heated up back there."

The deranged nodded. "yes...thank you."

Kimimaro smiled. "I'm Kimimaro."

"I'm Juugo," Juugo answered. "I'm sorry I've troubled you."

Kimimaro smiled. "hey don't sweat it, honestly I'd be upset to if they didn't give me what I wanted to eat, this hospital is full of disgusting things."

"yeah," Juugo said and seemed to be calming himself down. wow, that kid Kimimaro was friendly to him, and he didn't even know him and he was willing to protect him...no one other than Suigetsu and Karin and Terumi-sama cared that much about him and now this stranger was caring, saving his life.

"Can we be friends?" Juugo asked bluntly surprising Juugo's doctor who was observig both kids.

"yes definetely!" Kimimaro nodded. "I'm getting pretty lonely here. I've been in this hospital for almost a month, making friends won't hurt..."

Juugo smiled and looked at the doctor. "I'd like to eat my lunch with him, if you don't mind..."

the doctor looked at Kimimaro. "Is that okay with you...?"

"Yes, sure." Kimimaro said. he really didn't mind, plus Juugo seemed like a cool guy.

"I'll leave him to you," the doctor then said and gave Kimimaro a pager. "If anything were to happen, please page me, I'll come right away."

Kimimaro took the pager and nodded. "sure, thing." then to Juugo, "alright man, let's go."

And so, the two new friends sat at a table together.

It was lunch time already at Konoha High School, Sasuke who usually skipped the cafeteria and went to the library decided to go eat at the cafeteria hoping to find Sakura there. He wanted to see her, he wanted her to notice him. She completely ignored him the whole day and even during classes while he tried to steal glances from her, he didn't. She was compeltely focused on the teacher and not on him. It drove him crazy.

"oh, Sasuke-kun...you're eating here?" Tenten said, surprised to see him.

"whoa, Sasuke! hi!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke scanned around the table, no sign of Sakura. Damn it, where is she?

Was she really avoiding him that bad?

tsk.

Sasuke then left the cafeteria, in order to go search for that stubborn girl.

Sakura was at the library, reading a book hidden in a hall way full of books seating on the floor,. She was in fact avoiding Sasuke. She wasn't sure what to think of him, what to say to him. She wasn't sure anymore what her feelings were for Sasuke, if she could really handle his mood swings, his roughness. She wasn't sure anymore. A part of her, the sane part was telling her to leave him, to forget about this pyschotic Sasuke. he didn't give a damn about her. all he was is power crazy and a control freak and he said it to her himself. She should just forget about him, forget about everything and just live her life as a freaking servant and not mingle with the Uchihas anymore.

Another part of her was telling her to forgive him, to love him, to accept him, to please him just like his mother made her promise to. She felt like she belonged to Sasuke, that she needed to be with him, to assist him, to protect him, to please him. Not just because she was his servant but because her heart, her soul and her mind were telling her to, were longing her to. She...really meant it when she told him she was in love with him.

She didn't know which part to follow anymore.

"Sakura..." Karin who was passing by found her.

Man, she was another one Sakura was avoiding. She didn't know how to react around her since after the weird thing that happened between them. Sakura was also mad at Karin. Mad at her for being right about Sasuke, for tricking her and taking her to the sand village to meet that crazy insane guy with satanic powers, honestly she wasn't even sure if the trip at with Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo was real, she wasn't sure about anything anymore. Sakura thought she was losing her mind.

"what do you want, Karin..." Sakura sighed, flipping the page of her book.

Karin kneeled down by her, feeling a bit guilty and awkward. "I just wanted to check how you're doing..."

"I'm fine." Sakura snapped, then her voice soften "How's suigetsu and Juugo doing?"

"Suigetsu's fine." Karin answered. "Juugo is...well...we had to send him back at the hospital..."

Sakura looked up concerned.

"He's fine...he is just mentally unstable. He has a condition, he's bipolar and sometimes, when things get out of control, when things don't go as planned, he loses it."

"I wonder whose fault is that," Sakura said sarcastically. Karin knew she was right. it was Karin's fault this weekend went crazy. She just wanted to make Mei Terumi proud, she just wanted to show off, and that costed her Juugo's sanity, Sakura's friendship and the formula. Karin really fucked up.

"I'm sorry things didn't go as planned, Sakura." Karin whispered. Sakura ignored her, so Karin knew it was best for her to leave her alone.

When Karin left, sakura sighed relieved. She kept on reading her book, shutting the world out, but minutes later, then she felt him standing tall by her. Her heart started beating fast.

He was here.

She glanced at him, well not his face since she was seating on the floor and he was so tall. she could only see his legs, but then she decided to ignore him like she ignored Karin. Maybe he might go away.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said looking down at her. He had finally found her. she was as beautiful as ever, reading a book and her pink hair, how he wanted to touch them, to play with them, to smell them. How he wanted to hug her, but at the same time he was a bit nervous. She barely even glanced at him.

"are you okay?" he asked smoothly, still looking down at her.

no answer.

"you haven't eaten yet, are you hungry?"

no answer.

"Sakura..." he was a bit irritated that she was ignoring him, but he didn't want to lose his cool. He just wanted to talk to her and see how they were doing.

"sakura, I'm sorry about yesterday..." he said slowly, meaningfully.

she flipped the page.

Sasuke sighed and then kneeled down by her side and did something that surprised Sakura. Sasuke place a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." Sasuke whispered on her cheeks and then left leaving Sakura dumbfounded.

Kimimaro had somewhat a very tiring day after hanging out with Juugo. It was better than staying in bed all day, so he'll take that over staying in bed any day. However, his day started to get grumpy when he finally saw Tsunade, his doctor in his room.

"Kimimaro," Tsuanade said with a stern look on her face.

"hello Dr." Kimimaro said. "am you here to do the final check up? I really can't wait to be out here in three days." He smiled at her.

Tsunade sighed and shook her head. "Kimimaro, we need to talk."

she didn't sound like she was about to give him any good news.

"what is it...?"

"Kimimaro, you've not been listening to the nurse."

"What do you mean?"

"someone saw you sneak out about a week ago with two other boys and you've been doing very dangerous, scary and life threanning stunts." Tsunade continued.

Kimimaro sighed. "alright, you got me, so what? I had fun."

"yes you sure did and now you're going to have to stay in this hospital for another two months."

"What?" Kimimaro couldn't believe this. "what do you mean? I'm fine. I've bee taking my meds and the nurse said I was fine."

"well not until yesterday after you took your last x-ray." she showed his the results. "see that tiny crack on your spine out there? well it was fixed when I came along with your heart and now it's cracked again because somebody didn't listen to the nurse!"

Tsunade was frustrated.

"then...then let's perform the surgery now!" Kimimaro said. Tsunade shook her head.

"it's not possible, I have to leave to another hospital with a very important friend of mine who's very sick as well. She also needs surgery and to be taken cared of. I won't be back for another three weeks, meanwhile I suggest you to stay still here and not move. If you choose to leave and not be under surveillance, you may have until a week to survive. your heart will fall again and you will die this time. understood?"

Kimimaro was speechless. Two more months suck in this hospital...two more fucking months. Unbelievable.

"You brought all this upon yourself, I hope you stay here. Consider this as your punishment, now if you'll excuse me...I have to go save a friend's life." She said then left Kimimaro in his room.

Kimimaro was furious.

"fuck!" he yelled out and punched the wall in anger, then pushed away the flowers and objects on the table.

"sheesh, calm down." Sasuke said startling Kimimaro.

"How long have you been here?" Kimimaro glared.

"a while," Sasuke answered.

"Did you hear what she said?" Kimimaro asked him.

Sasuke nodded.

"Two fucking months! I have to stay here for two more fucking months, can you believe that!?" Kimimaro yelled, kicking the flowers, cursing.

"well it's your fault," Sasuke said bluntly. Sasuke was expecting Kimimaro to glare at him and start a fight, but to his surprise...

"Yes, I know!" Kimimaro said. "I brought all this upon myself. I shouldn't have..." he sighed. Wow, Kimimaro sure was mature and knew how to take responsibility.

"what are you doing here anyway, Uchiha?" he then snapped at Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned, now serious. "It's Sakura,"

Kimimaro furrowed his eyebrows and glared at him. "What...what happened to her?"

"she's alright." Sasuke reassured him. "it's just that...she's mad at me."

Sasuke really wanted to make it up to Sakura, but honestly he knew so little about her and how to make her happy. Since Kimimaro was the only person who knew Sakura better than anyone, he thought asking Kimimaro about things that make Sakura happy might help.

"What is it then?" Kimimaro demanded.

"She's angry with me." Sasuke said quietly and carefully.

Kimimaro blinked twice and then said buntly, "Sasuke, who isn't angry with you?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Listen, I'd like to make things better with her. I want to make it up to her and that's why I'm here..."

Kimimaro listened quietly.

"I need your help, I need you to tell me things that make Sakura happy..."

Kimimaro was quiet for a moment and then he said "you seem to be caring a lot about Sakura,"

"..." Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"What's going on with you two?" Kimimaro asked dangerously.

"nothing..." Sasuke said quietly and before he even knew it, he is found cornered against the wall by Kimimaro, who was grabbing the front of his shirt with a murderous glare.

"you're not screwing around with my sister, are you?"

Geez. what's up with Kimimaro and Itachi? Sasuke wondered, they both had the same reaction.

"she's not your sister." Sasuke gritted through his teeth.

"she's like a sister to me"

"and you're my brother, which means that would be incest if I was screwing her." Sasuke said arrogantly and Kimimaro punched him.

"I'm not screwing her," Sasuke said. "at least not yet."

another punch.

"Listen, I care about her, and she...seems to care about me too and I fucked up. I was a douche to her and now she's angry with me–"

"good." Kimimaro snapped.

"Listen, I just want to make it up to her."

"why would I help you? I rather have her hate you thank like you." Kimimaro said bluntly.

Sasuke sighed, exasperated. "I care about her, Kimimaro and if you help me out then it won't just be for me, it'll make her happy. The main focus here is not about me, it's about Sakura so set your hatred aside and help me out." he growled.

And when Kimimaro doesn't say anything, Sasuke decided to bargain.

"I'll jail break you this Friday from this hospital. The Uzumakis are planning a bachelor party for Itachi and it's going to be fun and I think you need this fun."

Kimimaro couldn't deny that.

"are you bribing me, Uchiha?" he asked with a mocking smile on his face.

"And I'll try to convince Tsunade to come for her trip earlier." Sasuke promised.

Kimimaro couldn't refuse that deal.

"What do you want to know about her?" Kimimaro let himself fall on the bed.

Sasuke smiled triumphantly.

"What makes Sakura happy?" He asked.

"I don't...know...that girl's weird." Kimimaro said sighing. "Sakura is easy to please."

"what do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"the little things makes her happy. flowers, gardens, people smiling, people complimenting her, animals, babies, stars, the moon, the sun, the sunset, the sunrise, anything really makes that girl happy, anything. if you screwed up, you can start by giving her I don't know, flowers maybe..."

"I'm not the flower type of guy, and we're not dating." Sasuke told him. Kimimaro glared. "I thought it wasn't about you," then he continued. "if that doesn't work out, you can always take her to watch the sun...it's not too late to, it's almost sunset time.. Or you can give her food or I don't know man, anything makes her happy."

"has she ever...told you anything in specific that'll make her happy?"

Kimimaro thought "well, there's that thing...but you can't."

"what is it?" Sasuke demanded.

"you really can't do anything about it."

"Kimimaro, tell me." Sasuke demanded, now getting impatient.

"She wants to belong somewhere, be part of a family, she wants to be accepted somewhere."

Sasuke smiled. bingo.

"thanks, Kimi." Sasuke said and walked out.

"hey-wait what? don't call me kimi–where the heck are you going?! Sasuke!"

But Sasuke was long gone.

"this place will definitely do," Minato said signing a paper with the hostess who gave him and his son a tour of the penthouse.

"Thank you sir, this place will be reserved from Friday night to Sunday." The hostess said giving him a smile. She was dazed of how beautiful Minato was.

"Thank you." Minato smiled kindly, making her blush even more.

"alright son, let's go home before you mother eats us both for dinner." Minato said tapping his son's back.

"er, if you don't mind can I stay with Hinata for an hour or two? I've promised her to stop by tonight."

Minato wasn't sure about this. "I'm not sure if your mother will be happy."

"dad, I promise I'll be home in an hour."

still no answer.

"half an hour?" Naruto bargained.

"use condoms, Naruto. I'm not ready to be a grandfather yet." Minato warned.

Naruto completely blushed. "Dad! we're just friends! and we're not doing anything at all."

"You're both teenagers, and I was a teenager once too," Minato explained. "I lost my virginity to your mother at the age of 17, and we didn't use condoms and you came nine months later."

Naruto was red, he didn't need to hear that.

"Dad, I won't do anything. I really don't need to hear all this." He said.

"yes, you do." Minato said sternly. "but I trust you, Naruto. You're responsible."

then he added. "make sure you get home in half an hour..." then Minato left.

Naruto sighed annoyed at his father for overreacting. Honestly, he might be a teenager with raging hormones, but he could control himself.

Naruto then went down the elevator to Hinata's suite.

knock knock. He knocked, and Hinata opened immediately.

"Naruto-kun!" She said all red. "you're actually here."

"yes, I am." Naruto said blushing as well.

"come in." Hinata said. "no one's actually home yet. Mother went shopping with my little sister, Neji-nisan went to martial practice and dad is...well...working..."

"I see." Naruto said.

"no one really likes to stay home..." Hinata said sadly.

Naruto observed her. "it must be really lonely." he said coming closer to her. He sympathized with her, and in friendly, loving way, he hugged her.

His act was purely innocent, friendly, he was just a friend reaching out and comforting another friend.

Hinata took the wrong message. She then started kissing Naruto all of sudden. Honestly, she needed to kiss him. She needed Naruto now. she's never needed someone as bad as now.

the kiss was rough, passionate and Naruto couldn't keep up.

"whoa Hinata!" Naruto said in between the kisses. But Hinata gave him no time to talk, she suddenly pushed on the couch and was on top of him, kissing him, trying to off his clothes.

"Hinata...I..." Naruto was trying to stop her.

"It's okay, Naruto." Hinata said in between the kisses, taking odd her clothes. "I'm not a virgin,"

What? Naruto thought.

"you want it too, I want it too..."

Naruto then pushed her. "No, no Hinata I don't want this."

Hinata was confused and hurt, and some what humiliated. Naruto was confused as well and awkward.

"Hinata, I'm not ready to do this and I meant it when I said I just want to be friends."

"but...you came to my hotel and hugged me!" She said confused.

"as friends!" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, now standing up away from her.

"you gave me a rose," Hinata insisted getting up as well. You texted me...you came here. You've been leading me on..."

"whoa, Hinata. calm down over here..." Naruto put his hands in the air in defeat. What the heck is going on.

Hinata seemed like she was having a mental breakdown.

"you...you wanted this. You wanted this...YOU LEAD ME ON!" She started throwing things at him. Hinata was angry, infuriated, mad, not at Naruto. At everything, at her family at the horrible birthday at everything that was happening and now all those feelings seem to be now all latching out at the same time.

"Hinata calm down!" Naruto said walking closer to her.

"Don't TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!" She shouted but Naruto ignored her protests and hugged her.

"Calm down, calm down!" Naruto sympathized with her. He wasn't angry with her, he understood she was having a mental breakdown. He wanted to help her, to be there for her. Naruto was really a sweet, kind boy with a good heart.

Hinata broke down in his arm and started to sob really hard.

"I can't...sleep...I can't...everything...is...not...okay...I'm...not...okay...Naruto..."

"shhh, shh...it's okay...I know you're not. I'm here. I'm here for you. I'm your friend..."

Hinata frowned. "friend..." then she got angrier. "I don't want you to be my friend! I want you to be my lover!"

she then pushed him and pushed and kicked again.

"If you don't want me...then get off me! get away from me! get away from me!" she was pushing Naruto, scratching, biting. She was so angry!

Neji walked in the hotel room and saw Hinata struggling away from Naruto, and she was shirtless.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Neji rushed in between those two and pulled Hinata away from Naruto.

"Neji-nisan...he...he tried to rape me!" Hinata lied, sobbing.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror.

"what...?" then within seconds, he saw Neji rushing toward him and beating the crap out of him while Hinata ran out of the room.


	35. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

"That Naruto, he's an hour late." Kushina said, barely eating her meal. Minato shook his head. "hey, we know where he is. He's going to be fine. let them have their fun, remember when we were both young and crazy?"

Kushina giggled. "we still are crazy and young, Minato."

"I love it when you giggle," Minato said, his eyes dragging into hers. Kushina blushed.

"you're so beautiful, Kushina. I thank God everyday for having you as my wife, my best friend, my love. my life." He started playing with her hair.

"Minato..." Kushina was smiling, her heart beating fast, blood rising all over her body.

"You have beautiful hair," He continued, then that was it, Kushina lashed out on him and started kissing him. Minato was seating on the dining chair and Kushina was seating on him, kissing him passionately. Next, Minato broke the kiss and cleared out everything on the dinning table. Kushina giggled. "We're so bad...what if Naruto walks in..."

"Then we're busted." Minato said pulling his wife up and gently putting her table and beginning to lavish her with kisses.

Kushina giggled. "It tickles...Minato!"

"like this...?" Minato gently kissed her neck again and Kushina giggled and started laughing, the two lovers were driving each other's crazy when suddenly the phone rang,

"ignore it." Minato said when he noticed his wife was thinking about answering it.

"It could be Naruto." Kushina insisted. "he could be in trouble,"

at that, Minato got off his wife and answered the phone.

"Uzumaki Residence," he said briefly.

" Good evening, this is officer Nara from Konoha Police Department, Am I speaking to the parents of Naruto Uzumaki?"

Minato stiffened. Oh God, what happened?

"Yes, this is his father. What's going on? Is my son okay?" He asked.

Kushina's eyes widened in terror. Millions of thoughts were running through her mind. What could have happened, to his son? who was on the phone? Oh God, Oh God...

"Naruto Uzumaki is being held in custody, Mr. Uzumaki. He was arrested for sexual assault."

"What? That's not possible, is my son okay?"

"he's at the Konoha Medical Hospital due to the fact that he was severely beaten up."

with that, Minato hung up and grabbed his jacked.

"Minato? what's going? What's wrong with Naruto?" Kushina asked grabbing her jacket as well.

"no, you stay here." Minato told her, not sure if he wanted her to see their son in pain. Frankly, he didn't even know how bad his son was in.

"no, I'm not going to stay here, Minato." Kushina refused. "where are we going?"

"to the hospital." Minato answered.

Kushina's heart stopped. "oh god..."

"he's alive...but he's in trouble with the police...he's being charged with attempted rape."

"WHAT? that's fucking ridiculous!" Kushina said angry. No way Naruto could hurt anyone!

"let's go, to the hospital. we'll clear everything out when we get then." Minato said and he and his wife got in the car and rushed to the hospital.

"I'll text Sasuke, maybe he knows something..." Kushina said reaching her phone.

Sasuke was with Sakura at the cottage, walking with her in the beautiful gardens while the sun was setting. It was a beautiful view for sakura, honestly and she almost forgot everything. the fact that she was mad at Sasuke, she forgot everything. At first, she was kind of annoyed and mad that Sasuke made her come out of the servant mansion not tell her anything and then drove her to the cottage. she thought they were about to do something perverted, and she wanted to tell him that she wasn't sure if she wanted to continue, but then when she saw the sun setting, and the beautiful garden, she forgot about everything.

"I wanted to bring you here, to see this." Sasuke told her, observing her smile.

"It's beautiful, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said, her eyes longing for this beautiful sight.

"it's really beautiful, thank you."

Sasuke smiled and then continued. "I'm not done," he then took out a paper and handed it to Sakura.

"two months ago, Itachi and I went to talk to the leader of the Harunos, and they've completely signed off their ownership, responsibility, guardianship over to us, the Uchihas forever. Meaning that you're not a servant, you've never been and you will never be. You're just part of the Uchihas, now. You have somewhere you belong to."

Sakura couldn't fight the tears from her eyes anymore. No way...

"Sasuke kun did this for me?" She coughed out not believing it.

"yes," Sasuke nodded.

Forget about her mixed feelings with Sasuke-kun. Forget about not being sure if she wanted to continue this relationship. She was sure, completely sure, fully sure now. She wanted to be, to stay with Sasuke kun forever. She belonged to him. It's okay if he treated her bad once in a while. She'll get used to it. She'll learn to accept his flaws and everything about him.

"Sasuke-kun!" she hugged him very tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is...this is the best...the best gift, the best thing...the most wonderful thing someone ever gave me..."

"Itachi's bracelet is nothing compared to this?" Sasuke teased.

"nothing compared to this," she repeated looking up at him seriously. "Sasuke kun...I...I...can't tell you how happy...how free I feel right now...I...I...don't know how to..."

"don't leave me." Sasuke told her. "that's the only thing I'm asking in return. Just accept me."

Sakura kissed him. "Yes, yes, always. I never intended to leave you anyway."

"good." Sasuke said between the kisses. They kept on kissing each others passionately and Sasuke's phone suddenly buzzed and he looked at it.

Sakura saw Sasuke stiffened, and his eyes widen in horror, terror and worry.

"What is it?" Sakura asked not liking the way Sasuke looked.

"It's Naruto..." Sasuke whispered painfully and then grabbed Sakura's hand. "let's go!"

They hoped in his car and rushed in toward the hospital.

Sasuke's heart was beating fast, in concern and worry for his friend. He never really knew how much Naruto meant to him until now. until he read that his friend is at the hospital in critical condition.

Oh no. What happened? did he freaking take his car and drove it around? Naruto...god damn it. He could be reckless...ugh Sasuke should've never let him get the car in the first place. He just hopes to God that Naruto's alright.

"What's wrong with Naruto, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked worried.

"I don't know, he's at the hospital, in critical conditions." Sasuke answered her.

Sakura gasped, now very worried.

Naruto...oh no. Naruto. She then closed her eyes and started praying.

Naruto...you better be okay. You better be okay. Please be okay. Naruto...Naruto...

Naruto.

Naruto's eyes opened wide, gasping out. He looked around disoriented, there were doctors all around him, looking and observing him.

"he's back." a doctor said.

"welcome back, Mr. Uzumaki." another doctor said.

"we thought we lost you for a moment..."

what? Naruto was confused. What was happening? Slowly and slowly, the memories started coming back to him. The memories of him getting beaten senseless, brutally and cruelly by Neji and him losing consciousness along the way.

His whole body hurt.

"Naruto, baby!" he heard his mother said hugging him crying. "oh baby, look at you...who did this to you..."

"Naruto, I'm so so so glad you're okay..." Minato said teary as well.

"Naruto!" Sakura also started crying.

Sasuke was frozen in place, relieved that his friend was alive but angry, very angry that he was in this state all beaten up, all hurt. He could feel his pain and he wanted to hurt the son of a bitch who put his best friend in that state...so fucking bad.

"well, now that he's alright, we're going to have to take him to jail," officer Nara said, barging in the hospital room with Neji glaring along with Hinata and their parents. Hinata was looking guilty.

The Huygas were at the hospital as well because Neji forced Hinata to get herself checked up to see if she had any serious injuries which she didn't obviously because nothing fucking happened. She was mortified, ashamed and full of complete guilt.

"hey why are you taking my son to custody? what has he done?!" Kushina and Minato glared at the officer.

"he tried to rape Hinata, that's what the son of the bitch did." Neji snapped angrily.

"son, watch your language." Neji's father said, but didn't even sound like he was scolding him. Neji's father was just as angry and Neji.

"I didn't...mom, dad, you have to believe me...I didn't touch her..." Naruto said shaking his head and looking at his parent's eyes. He didn't touch Hinata. He didn't fucking do it.

"I know son, I believe you." Minato said to his son gently. then glared at the officer who was about to handcuff Naruto.

"don't you dare put that on my son," he warned angrily. "he barely just gained consciousness."

"the doctor said he's ready to go and the Hyugas won't get off my ass unless I arrest him, now."

"then why don't you arrest Neji too?" Kushina glared angrily. "look at what he did to my son!"

"It was self defense, and frankly I would do it again." Neji snapped, glaring at Naruto with a murderous intent.

Sasuke's fists tightened in anger. he turned to Neji.

"you did this him?" he growled at Neji.

Neji glared back. "you bet your ass I did, and I would do it over and over and over again. He tried to rape my fucking sister."

That was it for Sasuke. He never felt this kind of anger. He wanted to kill Neji, not because he liked killing, but because Neji was the reason why Naruto, his best friend, his only friend, the only one who watched out for him when no one else did, was in this state.

"he didn't fucking do it." Sasuke growled again, then saw Neji's arrogant smirk and then charged.

"you little fucker!" Sasuke said as he punched Neji who went flying across the room. Neji was shocked by Sasuke's inhuman strength. What...the hell? then Neji felt himself being kicked up the floor, then punched again, then punched, then kicked, then punched.

"you, don't ever, fucking, touch, him, you don't. ever. fucking. touch. Naruto." Sasuke said still hurting, punching. Neji, who was the best martial art user in the school couldn't even keep up with Sasuke's fightings styles and he felt himself losing consciousness with each blow.

The rest of the people in the room were appalled, surprised and just frozen in shock. Minato and Kushina were also shocked. As much as they wanted Sasuke to keep on beating the crap out Neji and avenge their son, they couldn't bare to see a young teenage boy being mercilessly beaten like that. The officer Nara couldn't even break the fight. They were everywhere and he couldn't keep up. Sakura's mouth was wide open and weirdly, she wasn't terrified of the monster she was seeing. If anything, she felt like she was on Sasuke's side, approving whatever he was doing.

Naruto was in shock as well. He had no idea Sasuke was going to go bananas for him. He never, in a billion year thought Sauske would break this level of crazy just for him. at the same time, he didn't like the way Neji was being beat up. Neji only hurt him because he thought he hurt Hinata which was not the case. Neji was only trying to protect his sister. Naruto wanted Sasuke to stop.

The Hyugas were appalled as well. They never imagined a Uchiha to beat up a Hyuga in martial arts, no matter how good they were. Neji was the best.

Hinata was starting to hate herself. Everything that was happening there, in front of her was completely her fault. Naruto's body is completely hurting all over and he was going to be arrested for something he didn't do. His parents are hurt, worried, scared and angry, his best friend is outraged and here was her brother being beaten to death...and it was all her fault. All because she was being a little whiny spoiled bitch back then.

"You're going to fucking regret this, fucker!" Sasuke was still punching the shit out of Neji. He might've lost maybe four to six teeth by now.

"one more punch and I will blow your head up, son." Sasuke felt a gun being held to his head. It was Neji's father. He had enough of seeing his son hurt. Officer Nara gasped, he couldn't do anything, he couldn't arrest Neji's father because he was a Hyuga, and like the Uchihas and other strong well known clans, they had the right, the privilege to kill and not get in trouble with the law.

sasuke looked up and glared.

then Neji's father felt someone touch his shoulder. "you touch my brother, I will go after you and your family, and your friends." it was Itachi.

he came because someone from the hospital told him about the scene and he rushed in to see how Naruto was doing, only to see the leader of the Hyugas holding a gun to his precious little brother's head. Itachi was a pacifist, did not like violence and would do anything to avoid it but he meant every word he said to Neji's father. If someone ever hurt his brother...not even God could protect that sorry person.

All this tension was too much for Hinata.

"EVERYONE, STOP!" she shouted, then started sobbing. "Naruto didn't do anything...he...he...he...didn't do anything...he didn't...touch me...he didn't hurt me...I...I was...I was the one...I was the one...who...kissed him...in the first...place...I was the...one who was...forcing him...and I got...upset because he...didn't want...me...Naruto...never hurt me...I'm so...I'm so...sorry...Naruto-kun...Neji Nissan...Sasuke kun...Dad...mom...Itachi...Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki...Sakura...I'm so sorry for hurting all...of you...I'm so sorry...I'm so..." She kept on sobbing. She was devastated, hurt, humiliated sad, and self loathing. Almost, everyone was angry at her...everyone except Naruto.

"Hinata..." Naruto said forcing himself out of the bed.

"Naruto don't...you need to rest." His mom called after him, but Naruto didn't respond. He walked toward Hinata and hugged her again. Shocking everyone.

"It's okay Hinata...It's okay. You've confessed...I'm not mad. I forgive you, it's okay..." while everyone was seeing a very bad, mean, evil spoiled brat, Naruto was seeing a girl in pain who needed comfort, help, and love. A girl who was broken, a girl who no one sees. He sees her though, and that night...he fell in love with her.

"you dare to threaten my family?" Neji's father glared up at Itachi after everything cleared up. The doctors have asked everyone to leave the room, letting Naruto rest for a bit with his parents in. Officer Nara, who didn't need to arrest anyone left as well. Neji was now admitted to the hospital and being cared for as well. Outside, it was just the Uchihas and the Hyugas and Sakura. and the tension wasn't getting worse.

"you dared to pull a gun to my brother's head." Itachi used the same tone.

"you Uchihas better watch out, this is war." Neji's father warned. "first the formula, now you beat up my son half dead...watch out, I will destroy all of you."

The words set something off inside Sakura. She didn't really know who the Hyugas were, what the heck the deal was between them and the Uchihas, all she knew was that they wanted to hurt the Uchihas. Her new family. The ones who welcomed her warmly into their home and took care of her. The one who set her free. The ones she deeply loved...and they were being threatened by those...Hyugas.

Sakura then didn't even know when he body moved on its on. She was suddenly in front of Sasuke and Itachi, facing Neji's father with a deadly glare in her eyes. Her green eyes started glowing like an animal's as she said coldly. "you'll have to get past me first, Hyuga-san."

Hizashi, Neji's father was frozen in place, his eyes locked in Sakura's. He was being hypnotized by her, feeling helpless, vulnerable, like a crab being hypnotized by a broadclub cuttlefish. And then, as if it wasn't scary enough, the girl walked toward him slowly, her eyes still glowing, then she whispered in his ears. "if you dare touch any Uchiha...I will break a level of crazy that will make you think hell is actually a happy place."

Hizashi gasped. yes, he remembered those words, about 18 years ago, when he was about to kill Madara in his sleep. When he was consumed with greed and jealousy and Kizashi stopped him, and told him "dare touch any Uchiha and I will break a level of crazy that will make your nightmares seem like a happy place."

Hizashi gasped and looked at the pink hair girl in front of him with the glowing green eyes.

"you're his daughter..." he gasped out.

Sakura frowned confused. Itachi and Sasuke's eyes widened as they saw Hizashi's expression changed into anger, desire power as if he wanted to possess Sakura.

"Sakura, come here now." Itachi ordered her, pulling her behind him, Sasuke reached toward her and held her in a protective way.

"that girl, who is she?" Hizashi asked Itachi.

"None of your concern," Itachi glared not understanding why he was taking such a sudden interest on Sakura.

"little girl," Hizashi suddenly looked at Sakura. "What's your full name?"

"Sakura...Har–"

"you don't belong to them anymore, Sakura. Remember?" Sasuke told her.

"belong to who?" Hizashi asked. "Who?"

"What do you care?" Itachi hissed.

"Hizashi, honey, let's go home. I'm tired." Hinata's mother said touching her husband.

"This is not over, whatever kind of shitload you Uchihas are hiding...I will come after all of you."

Then with that the Hyugas left.

"Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san...what's going on...why is he asking about me...?" Sakura asked confused.

"we don't know. Don't worry about it." Itachi turned to her. "Sasuke, are you alright? let me see your hand."

Itachi demanded looking at his brother's bloody hands.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said.

"I'll meet you guys home, I have to go see Konan." Itachi said.

"..." Sasuke frowned. Now?

Then with that, Itachi left.

"we should get going too, it's starting to get cold." Sasuke told Sakura.

But Sakura was frozen there in place.

What is Hyuga-san meant by "you're his daughter?" who was she...? And Sasori told her she had the same satanic powers as her...why? was she really a Haruno? did they kick her out because she was a monster? who was she? was she the devil's daughter?

"Sakura. let's go." Sasuke repeated a bit concerned. "you're okay?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "yes, let's go home."

It didn't matter whatever or whoever she was, or what she was. When she's with Sasuke, she knows she belongs to him.

With Sasuke, with the Uchihas...that's where she belongs to.

"Hinata, I don't know what's going with you anymore. You've brought shame to our family." Hizashi started to scold.

Hinata was crying silently in the car.

"What's the pink girl's last name?"

"Haruno." Hinata answered.

"Haruno..." Hizashi growled confused and angry. What the hell is going on? Now that he recalls it, Fugaku was with the leader of the Haruno at the grandiose party. What were they planning...did...Kizashi slept with a Haruno? Is...Sakura Haruno...Hizashi's daughter?

Those Uchihas knew this...they were keeping the Kizashi's powers and using it to rise...they were...they were fucking around...underestimating the Hyugas...this means...this means war. This...

"Hinata." Hizashi continued. "I want you to make it up to that Uzumaki boy. I need you to gain his trust. We need to get the Uzumakis on our side, and we will use them to destroy those Uchihas. do you understand?"

"...yes father," Hinata sobbed silently.

She was standing in the moving cruise, with a cigarette in her hand and a glass of vodka in the other. She was staring down at the sea, and the moon shinning down to it. She could even see dolphins swimming freely under the water.

She smiled. Those dolphins. Carefree dolphins, free and enjoying lives. Her smile widened, and her face saddened. How she wished she was a dolphin.

"dolphins have always been your favorites, haven't they?" Her best friend came by her side. Looking down the ocean as well.

"I can't believe you chose a cruise instead of a plane, Tsunade." She said giggling at her friend, then taking a sip of the vodka.

"you shouldn't be drinking, Mei." Tsunade said trying to take the vodka away from er.

"neither should you," Mei retorted in a friendly way.

Then she handed him the sip and Tsunade took a big gulped then handed it back to Mei.

"God, this breeze feels good." Tsunade said as the wind blew toward both women. Mei closed her eyes and let the wind caressed her skin.

"thank you Tsuna," she said calmly. "for everything."

"this is the least I can do to make up for all the time I've been away from you when you needed me most." Tsunade replied.

"I'm so glad you're finally back." Mei told her with a smile.

Tsunade glared at her. "no, no, don't give me that sad look. I said you'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you."

Mei giggled darkly. "girl, I know. I'm not going anywhere. A storm is coming soon, and my daughter will need me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Well I'm glad you're thinking that way." Tsunade said with relieved smile on her face. She was going to do anything possible, anything in her power to get her best friend better. anything.

Even if it meant raising hell.


	36. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

"So you're sure no one was following us, huh?" Kimimaro asked Sasuke and Naruto.

"yeah, we are." Sasuke told Kimimaro, rolling his eyes.

It was already friday night, time for Itachi's surprise bachelor party and Sasuke was keeping his promise to Kimimaro by helping him break out of the hospital to have some fun. With Naruto's help of course.

"ugh," naruto grunted in pain as they put Kimimaro in the back passenger seat. He was still not completely healed from the beatings he got from Neji Hyuga.

"you're okay, dobe?" Sasuke asked his best friend a bit concerned.

"yeah...man." Naruto said. He has been acting really awkward and a bit distant since that night Sasuke beat the life out of Neji. Naruto wasn't sure how to behave around Sasuke. That monter angry beast he saw that was beating the living shit out of Neji frankly scared Naruto.

Sasuke also noticed that Naruto has been a bit distant with him.

"alright, let's party!" Kimimaro said breaking the awkwardness. And then they were on their way to the penthouse.

"Yes, Minato-san. I am at the hotel, what floor?" Itachi asked. He was a bit confused and wondering what the hell was happening. Why did Minato suddenly asked him to meet him at the penthouse of this hotel. If he wasn't mistaken, it's the hotel the Hyugas were staying at temporarily...what was he planning?

"Mr. Itachi Uchiha?" a beautiful lady called after him with a smile on her face.

"yes...?" Itachi answered awkwardly.

"This way please," The lady told him and he hesitantly followed. then to the elevator.

"where...are you taking me?" Itachi finally asked.

"it's a surprise." She winked making Itachi feel even more uncomfortable. The the elevator finally opened and they were at the top floor. The lady guide him to the door and opened it and Itachi is speechless.

"There's the bachelor!" Jiraya said raising the glass.

"Itachi, we're glad you're finally here. We can finally get this party started! the girls here are awesome!" Naruto said

"dobe, you're too loud." Sasuke shook his head.

"great to have you here, bestie." Shisui said.

"Shisui," Itachi said to his best friend trying to control himself. "What the hell is going on here?"

"a bachelor party for you, man." Shisui grinned.

Itachi didn't know what to think. A bachelor party.

"What's a bachelor party?" He asked his friend.

Shisui rolled his eyes.

"let's get this party started!" Jiraiya said as he whistled and the music started and girls started to go in like crazy.

"woah..." Itachi's eyes widened as the girls started roaming over him,wanting to give him a lap dance.

"no, no miss, I don't..." he was trying to refuse.

"shut up and let me do my job..." a girl pushed him seductively on the couch.

Jiraya and Naruto and Shisui were whistling. "woohoo! go get it, Itachi."

Oh god what the heck...

"relax kid, it's your last day as your free man. you won't ever get to touch and feel another girl's bootay," Jiraya said sitting by his side and few other woman started coming toward him.

"hey there, baby girl...;D" Jiraiya grinned lustfully at the girls.

More girls kept coming in, some walking toward Minato.

"hey daddy..." one girl said seductively to Minato, starting to massage his shoulder.

"please don't call me like that..." Minato said disturbed. This girl could be his daughter. He awkwardly shifted away from the girls and by Sasuke and Kimimaro's side.

"some party huh," Minato said.

"Yeah," Sasuke said disinterested, but two girls came toward him.

"we've been dying to touch you, Sasuke Uchiha." the girls said. Sasuke shot them a death glare. The kind of glare that says 'touch me and that's the last thing you'll do'

The girls froze as they saw him glaring at them and turned away.

"woah, Sasuke...you've got to teach me how to intimidate people..." Minato said impressed.

"hn, it's an Uchiha thing." Sasuke answered, hands in his pocket walking toward a the master bedroom. "wake me up when you're ready to go, Kimimaro." Sasuke said. He wanted to be alone to hear someone else's voice.

He dialed a number on his phone and waited.

There was a ring, but no one answered.

"PLEASE LEAVE YOUR MESSAGE AFTER THE TONE" The voicemail said, and Sasuke hung up and dialed again. same voicemail, and so he decided to send her a message.

"WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING?"

he waited for a minute or two and finally his phone buzzed and he got a reply.

"ANKO SAID NO TALKING ON THE PHONE AFTER 10 PM."

Sasuke smiled.

"WELL YOU'RE NOT A SERVANT, SO YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT." he replied.

"ANKO NEVER TREATED ME AS ONE, SHE'S JUST TRYING TO BE A CARING MOTHER."

Sasuke knew Sakura was right, he was going to reply when he got another message from her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU HAVING FUN WITH EVERYONE ELSE? I AM WATCHING THE STARS AND THE MOON. IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL."

Sasuke smiled again and opened the window of the room and looked up at the stars, they were beautiful. he smiled at it and looked down to answer Sakura when he saw on the floor below him someone talking on the phone. It was Hizashi Hyuga and he seemed very tensed.

"What? so Mei Terumi was Kizashi's nurse...? you've got to be kidding me...Pain, they have a kid!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and decided to pay more attention.

"yes, Pain. A fucking kid...this changes everything, we don't need the formula anymore. We can use the kid...yes! ...no...no...well it doesn't matter anymore...okay...no, pain no no no...not yet...listen Pain. Listen to me–Pain for fuck's sake stop talking over me! yes! I am sure or else I wouldn't be freaking out right–you know what fuck it, let's meet up tonight. Yes. How many of your are coming? You and Nagato and Deidara and zetsu and Kakuzu? ok that should be fine. Let's meet up at our secret spot. I'll see you guys in an hour." then he hung up and walked back in his room.

Sasuke frowned and clenched his fists. They're after Sakura. What were they talking about? what formula? what about Mei and Kizashi? What was making Sakura so special all of the sudden? Sasuke looked down again and saw Hizashi Hyuga get in a car and drive away. He had to follow him. Sasuke at his phone and replied to Sakura.

I'M WATCHING THE STARS TOO. THEY'RE BEAUTIFUL. ARE YOUR DOORS LOCKED?

he asked Sakura on the phone. Then looked down the hotel. He wanted to make a jump, the only problem was he was at the highest floor, the penthouse which was about 2500 feet high and then he remembered, he has superhuman strength. He smirked arrogantly, put his phone in his pocket and made the jump.

Konan entered her hotel room tiredly. She had just finished shoppings and tried on her wedding dress with Kushina and she was also taking are of things that needed to be taken care of with the wedding. The wedding was going to be at the Sring Island. It was an island about eight hours from Konoha and it was a very nice one. The weather was always sunny and the sea, the beach, the water, everything about it was nice and that was where Konan wanted her wedding to take place. It was going to cost about millions of yens to rent the island and Itachi told her it was no problem. Anything to make her happy.

Konan sighed and dropped the hotel card key on the table.

Man, she needed a shower. Today was tiring.

She walked into her bedroom then heard the shower running.

Itachi? she raised an eyebrow. She thought he was at his surprise bachelor party...at least that's what Kushina told her.

Konan smirked. Itachi couldn't probably stand being in that party for more than fifteen minutes then decided to come to her for comfort. She decided to go surprise him in the shower. she took off her clothes and tiptoed in the bathroom.

"hey baby!" she said getting in the bathroom naked.

He was already done showering, and he was drying his grey hair with a towel. Grey hair? what? Itachi doesn't have grey hair! It wasn't Itachi. It was Hidan.

Itachi, at the bachelor party was almost losing his mind. He wanted to leave, but didn't want to offend Minato and Naruto and Jiraiya since they put so much effort into make this, just for him.

Sigh. This really was troublesome. Itachi coincidentally glanced by the window and saw something that almost gave him a coronary. Sasuke jumping off.

Itachi immediately stood up and ran toward the window and his heart stopped as he was seeing his brother falling down. He wanted to scream his name, but no words could come out of his mouth. He was frozen in place.

Why...why was Sasuke jumping?

It even confused him more, when he saw his brother landing on the ground on his feet perfectly without a scratch, like it was nothing.

What the hell was that? Itachi thought, but he couldn't help but feeling relieved. Sasuke was alright. He then saw Sasuke running away. Where was he going? what's going on? Itachi had to find out. He then decided to leave the party.

"Itachi, where're you going?" Jiraya called him out.

"I'll be right back." Itachi promised before closing the door behind him and going down the elevators.

When Sasuke landed, he smirked. Not even a single scratch was on him. He had learned how to control his body and force it to react a certain he wanted it to react. He made his body soften, just like a feather, so the gravitational force wouldn't work against him and it work. The problem he didn't know was that his actions on his body had consequences. It would take a while for him to regenerate his powers again. Sasuke was breathless and looked around then saw the car about a mile ahead, then his phone buzzed.

OH MY, YOU'RE WATCHING THE STARS TOO? Sakura answered.

SAKURA, THE DOORS. ARE THEY LOCKED? Sasuke replied angrily, now chasing the car. His speed slowed down, and he didn't understood why. He needed to be fast. He forced himself even harder this time, his eyes turning red and now he was in speed. Good.

UM NO, I DONT NEED TO LOCK MY DOORS. He felt his phone buzz again.

LOCK THEM. Sasuke replied while running.

WHY. I NEVER LOCK THEM. NO ONE IS GOING TO COME AND HURT ME. He received that message from her, and he was so angry. Why was she so fucking stubborn!

SAKURA. THIS IS AN ORDER LOCK THE DOORS. He angrily pressed send.

FINE CAPTAIN. She replied.

WELL DID YOU LOCK IT? He asked again.

YES. she replied minutes after and his anger vanquished, he was now relieved.

WHAT ABOUT THE MAIN GATE, IS IT LOCKED? Sasuke sent another message while turning the same direction the Hyuga's car turned.

I GUESS. Sakura replied.

GO CHECK IT. ACTUALLY NO, I'LL CALL THE GUARDS TO LOCK IT. Sasuke sent.

WHY ARE YOU BEING ALL PARANOID ALL OF THE SUDDEN? IS SOMETHING WRONG?

NO DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. GO TO SLEEP, SAKURA. GOOD NIGHT. He sent her

GOOD NIGHT SASUKE KUN. she replied.

Sasuke then dialed the home phone number, while still running.

"Uchiha Residence." A servant said at the end of the line.

"It's Sasuke."

"y-young master...how may I assist you?"

"just double the security around the servant's mansion and the gates. Make sure no intruders come in and out."

"yes sir."

Then Sasuke hung up and kept on running after the car. Damn it, how long was that car going to drive for. He was starting to feel tired, to lose his speed and his eyes were becoming blurry but he had no time for slowing down. Sasuke had to find out what's going on with the Uchihas and who was this Pain guy and what they wanted with Sakura.

Itachi couldn't keep up with Sasuke's superhuman speed. What the heck was going on? what was his little brother and how could he jump so high without harming himself and how could he run so fast? More importantly, why was he running after that black car?

"taxi." Itachi raised his hand and got in the cab. "follow that black car, discreetly."

"I don't do follows." the cab driver refused.

Itachi then gave him 11231 yen. ($100).

The cab driver smiled and took the money. "money talks." he said then started following the car discreetly.

"HIDAN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Konan gasped grabbing a towel and covering her naked body.

"hey baby, I've missed you." Hidan smirked at her with her toothbrush in his mouth. How disgusting.

"what...what are you doing here? how the heck are you even in my hotel?" Konan glared. This was not happening. She thought Hidan was in europe.

"I charmed the cleaning lady." Hidan winked and walked close to her making her back up.

"what...are you...doing here? you...shouldn't be here..." Konan said uncomfortable of how close they were.

"I miss you." Hidan said.

"we already talked about this, Hidan." Konan sighed. "you promised me..."

"relax, relax." Hidan said. "I actually came here for work and I needed a place to crash just for tonight."

"then get your own hotel..."

"I'm broke." Hidan lied.

Konan narrowed her eyes at him, not believing her.

"you look different." Hidan told her looking at her body. She seemed like she gained some weight. "Have you been stuffing that Uchiha kid's money in your body as well?"

Konan glared at him.

"just kidding." he said chuckling nervously.

"I'm pregnant." Konan told him.

He laughed, thinking it was a joke and when Konan didn't laugh with him, he realized she was serious.

"w-what? you're shitting me right?" He glared at her.

"no, I am not." Konan snapped back.

Hidan clenched his teeth angrily, then he punched the wall.

"Four years, Konan!" Hidan shouted angrily. "we've been together for four years! we've...tried to have kids and...it never worked...and you...you just get pregnant to that Uchiha dude...just like that after he fucked you with his tiny dick!?"

Konan glared. "first of all, that 'Uchiha dude's name is Itachi. and he's not tiny."

"Oh no guy's dick is bigger than mine!" Hidan roared.

"at least when he fucks me, I don't feel like I'm being ripped apart. He knows how to make sweet love to a woman" Konan snarled.

"You like it rough," Hidan approached her, cornering her to the wall. "You've always have, you always will...that Uchiha kid doesn't know how to pleasure you like I do" he murmured slowly with lust in his eyes, starting to drag the towel wrapped on her up.

"We're getting married next week, Hidan." Konan told her and he suddenly stopped and backed away from her.

He looked at her with disbelief, hurt and anger were in his eyes.

"You love him?" he asked, his voice very small.

Konan nodded feeling bad for Hidan.

Hidan clenched his jaws and looked away. He was hurt. He thought that he still had a shot with her, but now that she just told him the two heartbreaking news, he knew he had lost her.

"Hidan...I..." Konan was going to say when Hidan's phone rang.

Hidan picked it up.

"Hidan, you're in Konoha?" The person at the end of the line said.

"who is this?" Hidan snapped annoyed.

"Kakuzu."

"Oh. Hey man, yeah I'm in Konoha. I've arrived three hours ago."

"good. we're having an urgent meeting at the hideout." Kakuzu said.

"what? now?" Hidan asked.

"Yes, now. Pain insists that you're here too..."

"can't it wait tomorrow? I'm kinda tired...you know what, I need to distract my mind. I'll be there in an hour." He then hung up and grabbed his clothes.

"Hidan, I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell you anymore. we're over. we've been over for a while and I'm happy with Itachi and our soon to be son."

"good for you." Hidan said sarcastically buttoning up his dress shirt.

"Hidan...please be happy for me." Konan insisted. "I don't want us to hate each others over this...let's be adults about this..."

"You know what," Hidan snapped at her. "I was going to give up my addiction, everything, I was going to buy us a gigantic house and forget about everything I was and forgive you...but you know what? I don't give a fuck anymore. You're a cold hearted bitch. That's what you are." Hidan then walked out of her bedroom and slammed the door on her.

Konan collapsed on the floor and started crying.

The car finally stopped and Sasuke could finally stop running. He slowled down and panted.

Damn, I must've overdid it. He thought, catching his breath. Then he hid in the woods, since that was where Hizashi Hyuga's car stopped.

Sasuke looked at the car and saw Hizashi leaving the car, looking around twice to make sure no one was following him. Then he started to walk deeper in the woods.

Sasuke laid himself on the floor and slowly started to crawl, quietly and carefully without making a noise. He followed Hizashi for about five minutes, and saw Hizashi entering a cabin.

Damn, he couldn't follow him anymore because there were fences around the cabin and laser detectors.

All he could do was lay on the floor and try to see what was happening inside, since a window was opened. Sasuke could on see someone with long blonde hair looking annoyed. He knew there were others, but he couldn't see them.

tsk.

Sasuke then started to use his powers to listen to the conversation, but then he suddenly felt someone crawling toward him. He turned around and saw the red haired girl with glasses who was just as shocked as he was.

Karin.

Karin glared at Sasuke angrily and surprised. What the fuck was he doing here? Why...damn it. she was sure she was the only who came to spy of the Akatsukis and Hyugas. She was spying on the Hyugas because she wasn't sure what Sasori, the Chancellor was going to do now that he knew that Mei Terumi was the one who stole the formula and killed thirty guards at the grandiose party. Thankfully, Terumi-sama wasn't too angry with her for fucking up the previous mission. She was however angry at Karin for getting Sakura involved. Now, since Terumi was going away to get treated by her friend overseas and wasn't around to see what was going on with the Hyugas, Karin was ordered to keep a close watch on them and that's what she was doing and it seemed she wasn't the only one.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She hissed at Sasuke.

Sasuke too was confused, what in the world was Karin doing here as well? what's the deal with that girl. He didn't know Karin was affiliated with Mei Terumi, at least not yet.

"same question goes to you," he replied to her coldly.

"sasuke, get the fuck out of here now. You have no idea who you're dealing with here." Karin whispered to him. Karin had never cursed at Sasuke, at least not to his face, but today was unexpected as well and his presence was risking both their lives.

"what are you doing here?" Sasuke ignored Karin's advice and since she didn't answer, Sasuke started staring at her for clues. She was wearing a blue sweater on black short and a black high sock. Gave him nothing. Then, he noticed her bag-pack. It had the Haruno sign on it. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

Haruno. But Karin wasn't a Haruno...or was she? wait if she was affiliated with the Harunos then that means she knows Mei Terumi...Karin was associated with that bitch. Sasuke growled.

"you work for Mei." he snarled at her.

Karin sighed. this is not happening.

"answer me." Sasuke suddenly grabbed her by the front of her sweater, glaring at her with a murderous look.

"get your hands off me." Karin growled back, smacking his hands away, but he wouldn't let go. they were both sitting up now, glaring at each others.

Damn it. Why weren't things going smoothly for Karin anymore?

"someone's coming." Sasuke said suddenly letting go of her. He could hear the footsteps from far away because of his superhuman senses, but he couldn't see the person that was coming, even when he tried to.

shit. they couldn't hide. this is bad, this is really bad.

Karin suddenly had an idea. A very disturbing one for her actually.

She started unzipping her sweater. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"what are you...doing?" he hissed at her, but then Karin started taking off his clothes too. Sasuke was confused.

The footsteps were getting closer.

"shh!" Karin hushed him.

Sasuke glared at her. No way she could hush him. who the fuck did she think she was?

"What the f–" Sasuke was going to snap loudly but then Sasuke his head being pushed into her chest. Her bare chest with her big tits hanging out.

What the fuck is happening?!

"ahhhh, oh...you're so good at this!" Karin faked moaned out loud.

"What the fuck? who's here?" The man who was walking toward them suddenly said startled. It was Hidan. He was late for the meeting and his mind was somewhere else, thinking about Konan and how stupid she was for falling for a Uchiha. Damn those motherfucking Uchihas. Damn them straight to hell...wait till he gets his hands on one of them...he will rip them all apart... then out of nowhere, he heard some girl who was moaning as if she was in pain. Hidan was startled, then looked down on his side and saw those teenagers. a boy a a girl, the boy's face was in the girl's chest. Oh. they were getting ready to fuck.

"oh, dear...oh no! i'm so embarrassed..." Karin said covering her chest.

Sasuke understood what Karin was trying to do and he played along.

"hn," he then pushed Karin on the floor, now he was on top of her then he glared at Hidan.

"are you going to stay there and watch or get lost?" Sasuke said his hands roaming all over Karin's breasts.

Karin was surprised by Sasuke's sudden act. She thought she was the one in control...she had always been and now He was now in control of the situation and he was making her react exactly like he wanted to. she was blushing, red, and shocked.

"wha-" Karin was going to cover her chest, seating up. Then Sasuke pushed her back down roughly. "stay down, bitch." Sasuke hissed at her, then glared back at Hidan. Hidan smirk and licked his lips.

"rough huh? straight on dude, fuck the shit out of her. bitches love it rough." Hidan winked.

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes. That guy was too predictable.

"but you kids might wanna do that somewhere...this place is kinda private." Hidan said.

"hn, fine." Sasuke said.

"later dude, I like kid like you." Hidan winked and walked away.

It wasn't until Sasuke and Karin were sure that he was completely gone that Karin tried Sasuke in the nuts.

"get your hands off my tits, asshole." she snarled at him. Sasuke had a very fast reflex. He dodged her kick and got off her suddenly with a smirk on his face.

"you can't deny you liked it." He said arrogantly.

Karin looked at him with disgust. She couldn't understand how Sakura could fall for a guy like Sasuke.

"Yes I can because I like eating pussy." she snapped at him.


	37. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

Itachi paid the cab driver and asked him to wait for him, but the cab refused. The cab driver didn't feel safe around this place, so he left.

Damn it. Itachi cursed. He couldn't find Sasuke and now he was in the middle of nowhere. Why was he doing here anyways? Maybe he didn't see Sasuke jump off the building...anyways it was a deadly jump and how the hell would his brother survive that jump? Maybe he was high. Jiraiya was smoking something strong earlier...maybe it intoxicated him as well.

Forget it. He's going home. His phone was not even working.

"psst! Itachi!" Someone whispered at him.

Itachi looked around, all he could see was grass and trees.

"Itachi..." the person whispered again. "look up."

Itachi looked up and to his surprise, he saw his father who had climbed up the tree in front of him, sitting down.

What the hell is going on? Itachi asked himself. First, Sasuke...then now his father? What and who were they following?

"Father!?" Itachi said.

"come up, it's not safe down here." His father ordered him. "they can see you."

Itachi did as he was told and was now in between the trees with his father.

"who can see us, father...what's going on?" Itachi asked.

"what are you doing here?" His father asked him.

"I was following Sasuke...he was very strange, and following a black car from the hotel."

"oh." Fugaku nodded. "he must've been following Hizashi Hyuga."

"Hizashi...? why? what's going on? what are you doing here?"

"Following the red haired girl. She's attached with Mei Terumi. I saw them few days ago talking about something...about the formula."

"wait, what? why are you obsessed with that Haruno woman? And what formula are you talking about?"

"son," Fugaku said. "it's a long story and you're better off not knowing. What I don't understand is why is Sasuke here?" Fugaku wondered. Why is he following Hizashi?

"I think it's because of what Hizashi said about our clan the other day." Itachi whispered.

Fugaku turned to him. "what? what did he say?"

Itachi shrugged. "same thing as always, he wants to destroy all of us."

"why? what happened?"

"It had to do with Sakura, I think that's why Sasuke's following him."

Fugaku's eyes widened. "What with Sakura?"

"I'm not sure...Hizashi-san was a bit surprised and obsessed about Sakura all of the sudden asking about who she was and what clan she was from. when he saw Sakura, it was almost like he was looking at a ghost..."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Fugaku glared at his elder son.

Itachi shrugged in guilt. "I forgot..."

He was still obsessed and all lovey dovey with Konan. He was forgetting everything, his duties in the Uchiha.

"son, I understand that you want to live your life with your fiancee somewhere far away soon and I am with you a hundred percent, but you're still and Uchiha whether you like it or not and you must report things like this to your leader. Understood?"

"yes, father." Itachi said quietly.

Fugaku exhaled then used his binocular to look around. He then spotted the red haired girl laying on the floor staring at something far away and next to him was his youngest son. Sasuke.

"There's Sasuke. He's with that red haired girl." Fugaku said.

"may I?" Itachi asked and his father gave him the binocular.

"It's Karin." Itachi said after looking in the binocular. "they don't seem to be getting along. what should we do?"

"right now...nothing." Fugaku said. "we just have to wait until they leave the cabin."

"they?"

"the Hyugas and the Akastukis. They have sensors around the whole place. If we step in the wrong place, they'll know they have intruders and that might raise tensions between all of us."

"...I understand." Itachi said and with his father, they sat in between the trees and waited.

Kushina was done shopping with Konan and she stayed out to shop more since shopping was her favorite thing to do and both her husband and son were out drinking away at the bachelor party. She wasn't worried about any of them. Minato had eyes for no one but her and she knew he was very responsible and would never get drunk because he was with his son and he had to set a good example. She wasn't worried about Naruto because Minato was with him and he knew that even as crazy as Jiraiya might drive Naruto, Minato would be there to control and monitor him. Anyways, she had the whole night for herself. It'd been a long time since she relaxed and had some fun. She still wanted to continue shopping and maybe go dine with Konan or get her nails done, but Konan was tired, since she was pregnant, she needed to rest for the baby, so now Kushina was walking out to Konoha downtown, with her hands in her coat because it was so cold outside. Kushina didn't mind the cold, and she liked walking outside in downtown Konoha. the streets were alive, full of people and happy teenagers going out to movies, hanging out. It put a smile on her face. she remembered when her and Minato were teenagers, going crazy and doing crazy stunts. She remembered when they had their first kiss. It was on the Konoha bridge. It was night time and the sky was full of stars. It was the beginning of their relationship.

Kushina giggled to herself and decided to go visit the bridge. and she did.

It was still the same, it hadn't changed. The pedestrian's sidewalk was still narrowed. This bridge was meant for cars and trucks and bikes, not really for pedestrians.

God they used to be so reckless back then.

Kushina then had an idea, she took her phone out and was going to take a picture of the bridge and send it to Minato when she saw a girl, a teenager standing at the end of the bridge looking down the lake.

Oh God, she was going to jump.

"N-no!" Kushina said running toward the teenage girl. She ran so fast and got there on time. She grabbed the girl's hand and now that she was close to the girl, she recognized her.

Hinata Hyuga.

Sasuke was a bit surprised that Karin was a lesbian but now it made sense. That's why she never really took interest in him. Hmph.

Wait a second...if Karin was a lesbian, and she's been really closed to sakura lately, does it mean that she had feelings for Sakura?

"did something happen between you two at the Sand village?" Sasuke demanded Karin.

"what?" Karin asked annoyed. She was focusing on the cabin. Thankfully, Karin was a very skilled spy. She had managed to get a hidden camera in the cabin moments earlier. The camera was an small helicopter and no one could notice it. The camera was now by the window of the cabin, recording everything. She wouldn't need to get close to the cabin anymore. All she had to do was wait for the enemies to leave and she would retrieve the camera and leave too.

"You and Sakura...did something happen while you were at the sand village?" Sasuke repeated, glaring at her.

Yes. Something, did in fact. Karin gave Sasuke a smirked and said nothing.

Sasuke clenched his fists.

"I don't have time for chitchatting. I'm on a mission." Karin snapped at him and returned attention to the cabin. They then stood quiet and laid hidden in the grass and waited for the enemies to leave. An hour later, the two kids saw the enemies leaving the cabin one by one to their hidden cars and drove away.

Karin and Sasuke laid down there for another fifteen minutes until they couldn't hear the cars or see anyone anymore. Then Karin used the control in her hand and brought the helicopter back to her hand. she smirked. Mission accomplished, now...she had to deal with that Sasuke who was already glaring at her.

"why are you working with Mei? What are your plans? what do you want with the Hyugas? what's going on with Sakura? what is the for–"

"tat-tat..." she hushed him. "honey, I'm sure you have tons and tons and tons of questions, but I can't tell you anything and you're better off not knowing anything, cause you're Sasuke Uchiha and once you get knowledge of something, things get worse okay?"

Sasuke glared.

Karin ignored his glare and reached in her bag and grabbed a needle that had a liquid in it. Sasuke stiffened.

"now, I'm going to give you something that'll put your to sleep temporarily and when you wake up, you'll forget everything that happened today, okay?"

Sasuke smiled bitterly. "and you think I'll go along with your plan?"

"I was hoping." Karin said. "I am giving you the opportunity to forget what happened between us tonight. I wish I could forget."

"then inject yourself," Sasuke said and latched at her trying to grab the needle, both teens struggled as if they were wrestling. They were now on the floor, rolling and rolling, wrestling.

"let go." Karin hissed through her teeth.

"get the fuck off me!" Sasuke snarled back. it was weird, Sasuke's powers were suddenly lowering themselves to hers. He knew he was much more stronger than her. Well his power wasn't working anymore because he over used it, but even without his power Sasuke was stronger than Karin. Why was he struggling with her now? was that the consequences of over using his powers? dropping weak like a girl?

"hey," Karin whispered in his ears. "Sakura's breasts are the softest I've ever touched–"

Sasuke glared. That bitch. He then kicked her off him, and she fell backwards, losing hold of the needle.

"you whore," Sasuke attack her, trying to punch her, but Karin was quick.

"you'd dare hit a girl, asshole?" she hissed at him and kicked him instead. "I shouldn't be surprised, you Uchihas are bad to the core anyways," she continued to kick him. Punch him. Sasuke was really getting his ass kicked by a girl.

"what's wrong, Uchiha? what happened to the powerful uchiha who was kicking ass about two months ago at the club, huh?"

"man, I can't believe Sakura fell for someone like you when she could have me." Karin continued to kick him. "I'll steal her away from you!"

That triggered Sasuke's anger. he reached forward, blocked her punch and kicked her.

"ooff!" Karin was projected feet away.

"Don't you dare talk about Sakura like that, ever again." He said walking toward Karin's body. He sat on top of her and grabbed both her hands, then hissed in her face, his breath cold and intoxicating, like acid. "Sakura's mine."

Karin glared at him, then kicked him in the nuts with her knees. This time, he was too slow to react. She got him.

"ugh!" Sasuke grunted in pain. He was back on the floor.

"Yours? she's not something you can own." Karin continued, kicking him and punching him angrily. She was really enjoying beating the hell out of Sasuke, out of that Uchihas. " you Uchihas think you can just owe anything, do anything, hurt anyone and get away with it! huh!? I'll have my fucking revenge! I'll avenge my family! I'll do whatever the fuck it takes to destroy you all!"

She dreamed about hurting those damned Uchihas for so long. For what they did to her family. Those damned Uchihas. Those motherfucking Uchihas!

"Gah!" she gave Sasuek another hard punch, and when she had enough and saw that he was almost knocked out, she then looked around the grass for the needle. She found it and grabbed it and then walked toward him. she was breathless as well.

"Now Sasuke, do me a favor and go to sleep and forget everything." she said as she was getting ready to stab him with the needle.

"OH GOD HINATA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kushina said grabbing Hinata's hands in hers. Hinata's face was red, her eyes were swollen. She has been crying herself the whole day.

"let go...please, I don't want to be part of this world..." she said, trying to struggle herself away.

"no, honey...don't. you will be so missed...by so many people..." Kushina refused, her grip tightening on Hinata's grip. "honey, what's wrong? talk to me."

"How could you be so nice to me after what I put your son through?" Hinata sobbed. "everyone hates me...I have no friends...my parents...even Neji doesn't talk to me anymore...I'm so alone...and I still can't erase the thing that happened at my birthday...at my birthday party...I can't...I can't...sleep...I feel so...lonely...so lost..."

"honey, you're only seeing it that way because you're not reaching out for help." Kushina refused. "so many people love you. Neji loves you, if he didn't he wouldn't have beat my son half dead for what he thought he did to you..."

"he hates me now..."

"He doesn't. he's just mad, and of course he'd be mad. Put yourself in his shoes, he beat up Naruto for you and Naruto was innocent the whole time and as if it wasn't enough, he got beat up by Sasuke senseless and ended up spending the night at the hospital...of course he'd be mad. That doesn't mean he hates you. He just needs time to heal, everyone needs time to heal... I'm still a little mad that you hurt my son and accused him of doing something he didn't do while he was only trying to help you, but Naruto forgave you in a blink and so should Minato and I. And honey, I know you're going through a though time. We know you didn't mean to hurt anyone..."

"how can you...forgive me after all this...?" Hinata kept sobbing.

Kushina smiled. "Honey, you're too precious to stay mad at. come on, let's go home."

"h-home...I...I can't in this state. My dad will get upset if he sees me that way..." Hinata shook her head.

"then come to my house, I'll bake you something and we'll eat and watch a movie, and we'll forget about everything. let's have a girl's sleepover. Maybe you should invite Sakura?"

Hinata smiled a bit. "I...don't have her number..."

"ah that's fine, she's probably sleeping anyways. It's almost 10 pm. Let's just go together, just you and I. We'll hang out with sakura later, okay?"

Hinata nodded.

"now clean up your tears, honey." Kushina gave Hinata a tissue.

"thank you..." Hinata sniffed and cleaned her face and followed Kushina away from the bridge.

Phew. Kushina thought. Wow, if she hadn't decided to go back to that bridge, Hinata might've jumped and there will be another tragedy for the Hyugas...wow. everything happens for a reason. She's just glad that Hinata's alright. she's going to send a message to Minato as soon as they get home to tell him what happened.

Karin was getting ready to stab Sasuke when suddenly, she felt someone grab her hand, blocking it. It was Itachi, who was glaring at her.

she gasped, what was he doing here?

Itachi then took the needle and tossed it away.

Fugaku as well appeared behind Sasuke, helping him up.

"What...what are you all doing here?" Karin asked. Damn, she was outnumbered by three Uchihas now. She had to get away.

"Son, are you okay?" Fugaku asked Sasuke.

"What are you two doing here?" Sasuke asked surprised as well.

"I followed you." Itachi glared at his brother. "we have a lot to talk about."

Sasuke's heart sank a bit. What? Did he see him jump off the building, yes he did. shit. That's bad. Sasuke didn't want Itachi finding out about his powers.

"take the helicopter from her." Sasuke said nodding at his brother, who was still holding Karin.

Karin gasped. No!

"No!" Karin struggled, and managed to free herself from Itachi, she then took few steps back. "get away from me, all of you."

"aw, look at her...she's scared." Sasuke smirked walking toward her. "you're scared of us Uchihas, aren't you?" Sasuke was like a predator and Karin was the prey.

"well you should be." Fugaku followed Sasuke, now behind Karin. She was encircled by the three of them. Those Uchihas. Shit. She was scared.

"don't shake like that, Karin..." sasuke teased.

"l-leave me alone." Karin said, her voice trembling.

"the helicopter." Sasuke demanded.

she shook her head. "I can't...I have to report all this to Terumi-sama...I can't fuck this mission up. Please, let me go."

"What is it with with Terumi and Sakura and the formula and the Hyugas?" Sasuke demanded her.

Karin gulped. "it's a long story. Your father knows part of it."

Sasuke glanced at Fugaku who nodded.

"what are you doing here? What are you after?" Sasuke continued the questioning.

Karin wouldn't talk.

Sasuke glared at her and took few steps toward her making her back away. Her back was collided on Fugaku. Shit. she was really trapped.

"you know we could kill you right here..." Sasuke continued. Itachi stiffened in shock. Was Sasuke...really talking about killing? when did he get so scary and intimidating?

Karin held her breath, her heart beating faster.

"What is Terumi's goal, little girl?" Fugaku asked her a bit gently.

"you know...already...she just wants to...destroy the hyugas and the Uchihas...and protect Sakura and destroy the formula..."

"protect Sakura? destroy the Uchihas?" Itachi narrowed his eyes bemused. "what? no. she hates Sakura, she framed her and sold her to us as a servant."

"that's what she made you believe...but it's not true...there's more to it...lord Fugaku knows the story...she just wants to have Sakura safe from the Hyugas, which was big mistake because you guys are murderers, killers, crazy, cruel"

"don't talk about us like that, little girl." Fugaku glared.

"seems like they're after Mei as well." Sasuke told Karin, who's eyes widen.

"no...do they know about the formula...?"

"what fucking formula are they talking about?" Sasuke was really annoyed with that formula and what they were after.

Karin didn't answer.

"give me the helicopter." Sasuke demanded.

Karin shook her head.

"Karin." Sasuke pressed now losing his patience. "Itachi, take her bag."

"no...I need it." Karin begged. She didn't want to mess up that mission. The information in that helicopter camera could be the key to destroying the Hyugas...and protect Mei and Sakura.

Itachi reluctantly took the bag from her.

Karin started crying.

"I need this information. Sakura could be in danger."

"don't worry about Sakura anymore. we will take care of her." Sasuke glared.

"Sakura doesn't deserve to be around you guys," Karin said angrily.

"she doesn't deserve to be around you guys." Sasuke retorted.

"Sakura is happy with us. You have my word on that." Itachi promised Karin, trying to comfort her.

Karin glared at Itachi.

"That's what's so fucked up." Karin yelled. "That's whats fucked up. She's living with monsters and doesn't even mind it. but wait till she find out about the truth, about what you Uchihas did to her father...she'll be crawling back to her mother."

"That won't happen." Fugaku refused.

"Well, now that we have what we want, go Karin. run before I change my mind." sasuke ordered her.

"Sakura will come to us once she figures out what monsters you Uchihas are, I swear she will leave you. She will fucking leave you all." Karin yelled and then ran crying.

Those words stung Sasuke like a bee.

He knew somehow that was Karin was saying was true. Sasuke was a monster. a deadly one and Sakura thinks she's in love with him because she thinks he was a good man deep inside, which was not the truth. Deep inside, Sasuke was bad, and evil to the core.

"Now that she gone, father, tell us what's going on." Itachi said. He was the most confused of all.

"before that," Sasuke interrupted and walked toward his older brother then poked him with the needle Karin had earlier. Itachi glared at him bemused.

"you don't need to concern yourself with Uchiha affairs anymore, nii-san. Isn't that why you're getting married and abandoning us?" Sasuke asked glaring at Itachi coldly.

"sasuke...you..." Then Itachi felt hazy and dizzy and sleepy and he suddenly fell on the floor, but sasuke caught him in time.

"what'd you do that for, sasuke!?" His father yelled.

"I was doing him a favor." Sasuke answered. "he wants to live a simple life with his fiancee, he doesn't want to have anything to do with us Uchihas anymore so it's best to keep him in the shadows."

That was a good reason, but the main reason Sasuke put his older brother to sleep was because he didn't want him to find out about his powers. Itachi was smart and if he found out Sasuke could do crazy things with his body and mind, then it might be matter of time before he finds out that the killings were connected to Sasuke.

nope. Sasuke wasn't going to let that happen.

"is he going to be okay?" Fugaku asked worried.

"yes, he's just going to forget everything that happened today."Sasuke said. "now father, tell what's going on."

"after we drop your brother home." Fugaku said sternly. "it's getting really cold."

"fine. Well, do you have a car, we both came on foot." Sasuke snapped at his father.

"I do. let's get him in." Fugaku said and together, they both took Itachi in the car.

Sasuke called Minato and told him Itachi wasn't feeling well and was going home, then he asked him if he could drop Kimimaro back at the hospital, thankfully, Minato didn't mind at all. Once in the Uchiha residence, Fugaku and Sasuke then put Itachi to his room.

Then they both went to Fugaku's office.

"before I tell you anything, you have to promise me it has to stay between us, and Sakura can't know." Fugaku asked his son seriously.

"I give you my word." Sasuke nodded and Fugaku told him the story. (see chapter 19 part 1 for the story).

Sasuke was bewildered, amazed, angry and very turned on by what he just heard about Sakura. Confused because this girl seemed so fragile and so innocent and so powerless, but she actually was something greater than him, than anyone. Amazed because, wow, there were so many things he thought he knew about Sakura, so many things he thought he knew about this girl, yet she never ever ceased to amaze him. Over and over and over again, he couldn't keep up with her. Angry because he was jealous of Sakura, of how much power this girl had and that power was probably millions times greater than his. after all, come to think of it, the power he had came from Sakura's genius brain. so technically, she was the one giving him power. That made him angry and jealous. And then comes the turned on part, he was turned on because he knew he had this girl wrapped around his finger, that he could control her, use her, use her powers to overpower her, to overpower this world. Turned on because this treasure belong to him and he could do whatever the hell he wanted with her mind, her soul and of course her delicious, soon-not-to-be innocent body.

Oh, Sakura.


	38. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

"Son..." Lord Fugaku said bringing Sasuke back to reality. Sasuke looked at his face, who had his hand out, as if he wanted something.

"what is it...?" Sasuke asked his father.

"The helicopter, you said Karin had a hidden camera in it, didn't you?"

"yes"

"let me see it. Let's find out what the meeting with the Hyugas and Akatsukis was about." Fugaku said turning on his computer.

Sasuke complied and took out the small disk from the helicopter. Fugaku put the disk in the computer and they both waited for it to load.

However, it didn't load. It was asking for a passcode.

"damn it." Lord Fugaku said and sighed. "it'll take me about five days to unlock it."

Sasuke didn't mind.

"What...why are you helping Terumi?" Sasuke finally asked his father.

Lord Fugaku furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "No, I'm done helping or affiliating myself with that woman. She is dangerous and deadly...and I am still confused on what the hell is going on but she killed thirty people at the grandiose party, that I am sure of it and she stole something meaning that she is nothing but a bad person and I shouldn't trust her...damn it. I really need to get Madara back here to straighten things out here..."

Sasuke looked at his father with pity. He'd always knew that his father was anything but not the leader type. He didn't know how to handle stressful situations like this and always runs to the elders for help. Uncle Obito should've been the leader of this clan.

"I'm going out for an hour or two." Sasuke brusquely said, leaving the office, but his father called after him.

"Son...you did great today." His father said. "the way you handled the situation with Karin and the way you're taking great care of Sakura...you're really amazing and I know you have what it takes to be a great leader."

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes.

"Good night, father." Sasuke then said and closed the door after him.

His mind and focus was on Sakura now. Nothing else, but that precious, golden Sakura and he was yearning her. He was going to make her his tonight, definitely.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Uzumaki. Later, Naruto." Kimimaro said climbing back in the hospital room.

"why isn't he using the entrance?" Minato asked Naruto a bit confused. Naruto grinned and sweatdropped.

"hehehe...well...that's because he wasn't supposed to be out..."

Minato narrowed his eyes at his son, opened his mouth to say something but then closed it.

"anwyays, thanks dad for backing me up last time..." Naruto said as his father drove away.

"what...?" Minato didn't know what Naruto was talking about.

"earlier this week, when I was accused of hurting Hinata...and I told you I didn't do it, and you believed me without a proof."

"Naruto," Minato said as if he couldn't comprehend why his son was thanking him for that. "You're my flesh and blood, you're my son. I've raised you, of course I'll believe you."

"..." Naruto didn't know what else to say.

"Don't thank me for things like this, I know you and you're my son. I believe in you and so does your mom...and the truth is Naruto, you're so much more mature than any kid of your age. Even more than sasuke."

Naruto's eyes widen.

"You forgave Hinata in a wink, even after what she put you through. It takes a really good, pure worthy human being to behave the way you did, Naruto. Kushina and I are so proud of you."

"dad..." Naruto was touched.

"well anyways, it's good that you forgave Hinata cause she's at our house now with your mom."

"eh? why...?"

"long story, but we'll find out once we get home."

"okay" Naruto said now a bit worried. Why was Hinata at his house with his mother? what could they have possibly been talking about?

Sakura was sleeping soundly. She usually dreamt about butterflies and angels but tonight, she had such a different dream. She dreamed about Hizashi Huyga looking at her with scary eyes telling her "you're his daughter..." then she also suddenly saw Sasori smirking evily with everything floating around him as he murmured to her. "You have satanic powers too..." Then she felt herself being drawn and called by so many other voices. Then suddenly she felt someone calling her name. a man's voice, one that she never heard of but yet sounded so familiar to her.

"Sakura." the voice called out in her dreams and she was trying to see the person's face, but couldn't. She was brusquely woken up.

"sakura, wake up." It was Sasuke.

Sakura looked at him, eyes wide, slightly sweating. Oh, it was a dream. Thank Goodness...

"S-Sasuke-kun," Sakura suddenly blushed with those familiar feelings coming over her entire body.

"what...what are you doing here, in my room?" She asked him surprised and bringing the sheets up to cover her body since she was wearing the ugliest pajama ever.

Sasuke was seating by her bed, looking at her with a very stern look on his face. Oh no, he's mad...or horny? Or both? she couldn't tell.

"we never really talk about the details of your trip at the sand village, Sakura." Sasuke uttered quietly.

Shoot. That trip she almost forgot about. The worst trip she ever had. She remembered all those unpleasant weird memories and she wasn't in the mood to talk about this. At least not to Sasuke-kun.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"and you want to talk about this now?" Couldn't it wait until the morning? It was almost midnight. Did Sasuke-kun seriously woke her up just to talk about that trip?

"no." Sasuke shook his head, gazing at her intently.

"...okay..." Sakura sighed knowing it would do no good to argue with Sasuke. He always wins.

"did you have fun?" Sasuke asked her.

"yes," Sakura said which was partly true. Well she didn't really have fun 70 percent of the time at the sand village, but that night, when Sasori showed her the stars, and the city at night, it made up for everything else, well not completely but still that was the only fun she had.

"good." Sasuke replied with a smile that didn't reach his eyes at all. Sasuke's tone was clipped and he was bristling with tension. Sakura could feel it around her. Shoot. he was mad and sakura was afraid it might because of the things that happened in the sand village.

"let anyone touch you?" His voice was cold. The kind of cold that made Sakura shift uncomfortably on the bed. Oh no, was he going to go all psycho on her again like last time? No...no...no. Not now. Not today.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about..." she whispered quietly, very tensed and on her guard now. He could attack anytime. She won't even see it coming.

"I think you know what I'm talking about." His voice was menacingly quiet. He narrowed his eyes at her and now leaned forward on the bed, making Sakura hold her breath.

"Sakura, did you have fun with everyone there, especially with Karin?" Sasuke smirked, but that smirk was nowhere near amused or playful. It was a smirk that was signally every part of Sakura's body the run.

Sakura swallowed. "I'm sorry." she apologized. "I didn't know she was into me..."

"you broke rule number three, Sakura." Sasuke growled at her, now glaring.

shoot, he's really mad. he's really really mad.

"ah...ah..b-but rule number three said I shouldn't let any guy touch me. Karin isn't a guy!"

Sasuke stared at her, opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. she was right.

a-ha! Sakura thought. Now he knows he can't get mad.

"don't let anyone touch you the way I do. Period." Sasuke then snapped at her. "understood?"

Sakura sighed a bit relieved that Sasuke's glare soften. she nodded.

Then suddenly, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's knees, then ankles and tipped her up so she could fall back onto the bed. He slid smoothly on top of her, trapping her beneath him, one leg between hers. It was so sudden that Sakura cried out in surprise. Sasuke then grabbed her hands and raised them above her head.

"Understood, Sakura?" he hissed in her face, his breath hot.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied immediately.

Sasuke's face softened a bit, but was still stern. "so, what did Karin do to you, tell me everything."

sakura blushed. "She kissed me..."

He then suddenly released one of his hands to grab her chin and hold her still while his tongue invaded her mouth.

Sasuke was kissing the hell out of of her so hungrily that you would think he was trying to eat her mouth. He was frustrated with Sakura, with that girl, that crafty girl who never ever ceased to amaze him. That girl with powers...

Sakura's body could only surrender itself to Sasuke. Her master Sasuke, the one and only. the one she will give herself to willingly.

"she kissed you like this...?" He asked finally breaking the kiss. they were both breathless.

Sakura shook her head. "Karin's kiss is nothing compared to yours." She whispered, and it was so sensual the way she said it.

Sasuke started feeling blood rushing down his manhood. That girl.

"What else did she do to you?" he demanded.

Sakura blushed.

"tell me." Sasuke growled.

"she touched my breast." She whispered completely red.

"which one?" Sasuke asked raising her shirt up.

"the l-left one." Sakura could feel herself getting horny as well. She wanted Sasuke to lavish her body with so much pleasure.

Sakura wasn't wearing a bra under her shirt, she was bare and her beautiful breasts were exposing with her already erected nipples. Sasuke smirked at Sakura. she was already horny for him. Good.

"did she touch you like this?" he asked her while his thumb circled over Sakura's left nipple, softly, repeatedly and it hardened under his expert touch.

"No," Sara writhed under sasuke, she was expecting him to taste her and do his little magic and drive her crazy. But then, he suddenly stopped.

"don't let anyone else touch you again, sakura. do you understand?" He glared at her suddenly serious and angry.

eh? what? Sudden change of mood.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said carefully.

Sasuke then got off her, leaving her completely confused.

"what is it?" Sasuke asked her after observing her expression.

"n-nothing..." Sakura said looking away.

"Sakura," Sasuke warned.

"It's just that...I thought you were going to do perverted things to me..." Sakura said timidly.

Sasuke looked at her for a while and then smiled. "I was going to, but then I changed my mind."

"w-why?" she asked.

"because you wanted it as well." Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"eh?"

"It turns me off when a woman is just as turned on as I am." Sasuke said, then like a maniac, he smirked. "It's much more fun to me when it's not completely consensual (: ."

It sent shivers down Sakura's spine as she sweat-dropped.

"what kind of sick twisted bastard did I give myself up to?" Sakura whispered to herself, not expecting Sasuke to hear her.

"What was that? -_-?" Sasuke glared at her.

"e-eh..n-nothing!" Sakura said quickly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her for a second then shrugged. "anyways Sakura, I want you to stop talking to Karin."

"what? why?"

"are you stupid?" Sasuke raised his tone at her. "she is into you."

"I will sort things out with her." Sakura said. Honestly, she wasn't mad at Karin anymore. plus Karin was her only female friend. The one she'd ever been close to.

"But I'm not into her, and I'll talk to her."

"she wants to steal you away from me." Sasuke growled at her, now approaching her in her bed.

"And she won't. I already told you, you're the only one I'm in love with."

Sasuke stopped moving for a moment. He almost believed her. No, she wasn't in love with him. She thought she loved him because she saw him do an act of kindness to a starved homeless man. From her point of view, he wasn't completely bad. She thought under all of his coldness, there was a very sweet loving caring boy hidden in his heart. However, the truth was he never did any nice to that homeless man. He gave him money to go eat and then made the homeless man choke to death on is last bite with his mind, for fun. sakura was wrong. under all of Sasuke's coldness didn't lie a sweet caring boy, it lied an even more fucked up twisted evil deadly monster who was bad to the core.

"then prove it," Sasuke then finally spoke. "if you truly love me, let me take over you."

"...what do you mean?" Sakura was suddenly nervous, and turned on at the same time.

"follow the rules. Let me control you, your body, your life, who you talk to, everything you do. Just obey me, Sakura." He was so serious, staring at her with lust and determination in his eyes.

"Sasuke...I'm not sure I'm following what you're saying...I mean I've been trying hard to follow your rules, but...now you're saying to want to control everything else about me...I..."

"that's the only way you can prove your love to me." Sasuke told her

"But...I love you–"

"Sakura, I want your world to begin and end with me for the rest of your life. That's what I want from you." Sasuke said, his expression was raw. He was serious.

Sakura stiffened for a moment. She was starting to understand what that Sasuke was saying.

For some reason, it seemed worse and much more scary that when he told her that she wanted her to give herself up completely to him. Now, he wanted her to just be with, think of no one else but him. He wants her to breathe him, eat him, love him, friend him, know him, just him and only him. She suddenly felt like she was a prisoner of Sasuke's twisted mind. This guy was not going to let her go easily.

Part of her couldn't help but like it. It may not be love she was receiving from Sasuke, but at least his obsession was just for her. No guy ever paid her that much attention before and she kind of liked it.

Another part hated it. That rebellious part of her that always came alive whenever Sasuke was domineering her. That part didn't want to be bound to that sadist. No. Hell no. She had the right to be friends with whoever the heck she wanted to. Who the heck did Sasuke thought he was making her those kinds of rules?

"Sasuke-kun," she started very carefully knowing that the next words that were about to come out of her mouth might send her flying across the room by Sasuke's uncontrollable temper. "I want to be yours and only yours alone forever too, but I also want able to have friends." She looked at him to observe his reaction, but he had the same blank expression he had when she first met him. "I want to be able to meet people, I...like socializing and I want to keep being friends with Karin and Suigetsu...and I want to have a little bit of freedom...too. You said so yourself that I wasn't a servant anymore."

"That's right. You're not a servant. You're mine." Sasuke started. "meaning that you belong to me and only me, and just because you're not a servant anymore doesn't mean you have freedom over yourself. You've been misbehaving lately and doing a lot of back-chat as well, so unless you start learning to obey me and keep that smart mouth of your shut when it needs to be, you won't have any freedom to do anything. If you start behaving the way I want you to, maybe I might let you choose what kind of food want to it."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. Was he for real?

"starting tomorrow, you may only eat what I tell you to. I will go over the menu with Anko and the rest of the servants. Your phone as well, I will delete all the contacts but mine. If you start behaving maybe you might choose to add new ones. What you wear as well will be in my control. when you sleep, when you're allowed to laugh, when you're aloud to cry, when you're allowed to pout, I will be the one decide all of this for you." he then took another step closer to her bed and whispered bluntly "I owe you, Sakura."

Sakura was getting angry inside. What the heck...? What was taking Sasuke all of the sudden? was he out of his mind? He was practically telling her that he was the one who'd allow her to breathe. Why was he going so extreme on her all of the sudden?

How could she keep up with him?

"You're still not allowed to talk to Karin or Suigetsu anymore. This time, it is not a request. It's an order. If I catch you talking to them, Sakura you might as well wish you were dead because I'm not going to go easy on you."

"so I'm pretty much not allowed to talk to anyone at all? The only person I can talk to is you?" Sakura crossed her hand on her chest angrily, pursing her lips.

"I don't like your tone, Sakura." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "you may talk to people in this house. It can't be helped, just make the conversations short and brief with the males. You may also talk to Naruto, Naruto's family, and... Kimimaro."

Sakura's body relaxed a bit. Yay.

"what about Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Hinata is a Hyuga. You can't talk to the Hyugas, plus she hurt Naruto."

"Naruto forgave him."

"doesn't mean we have to."

"but–"

"are you seriously fucking talking back to me when I told you minutes ago not to?" Sasuke snarled, glaring at her. Sakura pursed her lips and kept her mouth shut in anger. She must resist that temptation to start a fight with this evil, control-freak, megalomaniac or else they'll both open the gates of hell together.

"the Uzumakis, Kimimaro and people in this house. That's it. Those are the only people you're allowed to talk unless I say otherwise, understood?"

Sakura swallowed and snapped. "Yes."

"say it more respectfully, Sakura." Sasuke greeted through his teeth. Sakura then shot him a death glare and cleared her throat so she didn't burst out crying. "Yes, I understand I will only do what you want and not what I want." she said, her voice sour like acid.

Sasuke's face suddenly light up with a smile. "good girl." he told her.

Whoa, mood swings again with him. First he came to her room with angry, then he got horny, then he got wicked and childish, then he got controlling and then he got mad and now he's smiling. How...How could sakura keep up with him, really? how could she keep up with Mr. Mercurial Megalomanic Uchiha?

"Well, I've done a lot of talking with you today, Sakura." Sasuke said, his voice cool and calm, but then he shot her another cold look. "I don't like talking. don't make me talk this long to you again."

Woah, here goes Mr. Mercurial again. You know what? sakura's just going to call it a night. She's had it. She couldn't deal with him, with his mood swings and his childish ridiculous requests. Forget it, she's going to sleep.

"If that's all, I'd like to sleep now." Sakura said and when she noticed Sasuke's glares, she cleared her throat and smiled, the smile was purely sarcastic. "I'm sorry God, May I have your permission to rest for the night?"

Her goal was to piss Sasuke off just like she was pissed at him, but instead, it actually made him happy.

"God, I like the sound of that." Sasuke repeated smiling to himself. "yes, Sakura. You may go to sleep."

Sakura sweat-dropped disturbed. This guy was really a twisted power-hungry tyrant.

Before jumping out of her window, Sasuke told her. "make sure you close the window after I leave."

Sakura did so, and went straight back to bed. she didn't want to think of anything tonight. She was so angry that she could cry, and when I say cry, I mean really cry, bawl like a baby and wake every one in the mansion up. She needed to sleep it off. Tomorrow, she'll deal with Sasuke.

Sasuke was now back to his bed sighing satisfied with himself. The way he was acting toward Sakura was mainly to his advantage. He knew she'd be upset but she will get over it soon. The sooner he had her under his full control, the better. That power of hers that she seemed to not even know about, that he didn't know either, he knew if Sakura was under his control, then that power was under his control as well. He had to start slow with her, brainwash her. Isolate her from people who might get in his way of completely possessing her. People like Karin and the hyugas. He wanted to make Sakura believe he was the only one she could turn to, and no one else. Yes, Sakura was going to be his, and completely his and with her power...nothing could stop him.


	39. Chapter 34

**Hello everyone! thank you so much for reading the chapters! I enjoy reading your reviews Talking about reviews, i just read one from a guest but could not reply because he/she is a guest so I will reply through here this is what the review says: **

**"I hope Sakura leaves him in the next chapter. At the end of the chapter was Sasuke like a prison guard. I know sakura loves him but its crazy how he behaves. I hoped after he has hurt her he doesn't want to mess it up again... Sasori made her feel free. She should find shelter by him :)" **

**my response: thank you for reviewing :) you'll have to read this chapter to find out if sakura leaves him ;) yes sakura loves Sasuke but at the same time, she is being brainwashed by him and doesn't know she has the option to leave him. Her first love was Itachi and it didn't turn out well and then Sasuke comes and wants her, is obssessed possesive Attentive. Something that itachi was never to her. And it's her first time being in such an intense relationship she simply doesn't know how to deal with it. Plus from the very beginning, she has the bad habit of always trying to please everyone so it's kind of hard for her to revolt, and don't forget that amazing gift SASUKE gave her: freedom from the Harunos. he told her she has somewhere she belonbed to, that she is not alone. That makes a Sakura think Sasuke is pretty much the only person who will take care of her. But most of all, No one else is there to tell her hey girl you're in a messed up relationship with Sasuke. You have a low self esteem. He's controlling you. There isn't a strong character yet that can show her the way. The point is, sakura doesn't think there are other ways . And yes, Sasuke IS out of control. he is powerhungry and he loves being in control of someone else's'so life and he has a dark heart. He will only get worse. But He is not 100% bad. Just 99.9%. The only good thing about him is when he cares about someone he will do anything to protect the person or die trying. He cares about Sakura and Naruto the most and they are the only two people who will bring out the best and worse of him. But don't worry, in later chapters you'll see the humanistic part of him. Just for a while and then he will go back to being evil again Soon after. But Sasuke is evil in the story from the begenning to the end. AND SASORI OMG THANK YOU FOR MENTIONING HIM! He's one of my favorite in the story and I love the fact that you noticed he made her feel free. I don't want to say more about him because I will start ranting and accidentally give out a spoiler plus I think im writing too much and I don't want to take the whole space. But anyways thank you, thank you, thank you for reviewing. let me know if you have anymore questions. Thank you .**

**laters**

CHAPTER 34

It was Thursday morning, 9 AM already. The Uzumakis and the Uchihas were in the Uchihas's private plane flying to spring Island, where the wedding between Itachi and Konan would be taking place on Saturday.

Konan and Itachi decided to come to that island two days earlier with everyone else so they could have fun and enjoy themselves, enjoy the sun, the beach, the island, have fun and then wed on saturday evening. Itachi and Konan wanted to spend their honey moon in that island. They have reserved a beautiful, small romantic cottage in that island just for themselves.

Little did they know what someone had prepared for them.

Itachi, Konan, Minato, Kushina, Fugaku and Mikoto were in a splending room at the end of the plane, drinking wine and talking about adults things, chit-chatting about everything and nothing. The adults were having fun, the atmosphere was brillant, normal and relaxing. Well, for them.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were on the other side of the plane, seating on the planes seat. Sakura was by the window, her eyes dead and gloomy. It was her first time being in a plane and she was supposed to be excited and restless, but she was down. She was staring at the window helplessly. Those clouds were free, free...a word that didn't exist anymore on her dictionary thanks to Mr. Control-freak seating next to her. He was serious when he said he was going to be the one deciding everything for her. The food she was eating, the hairstyle she had to have. She was thinking about cutting her hair short, but Sasuke wanted her to leave it long. Even the freaking clothes she was wearing, Sasuke had decided it for her. the day after Sasuke gave her all the crazy rules and sakura slept it off and thought he was partly bluffing, she wore her casual school uniform along with white stockings. Sasuke told her to change her stocking to black and she refused, Sasuke gave her a glare and then she complied. Then after school, when she came back to her room after school, she found out that all of her clothes had been teared apart and ripped. she had nothing left at all. She almost cried, but then one of the servant told her Sasuke ordered them to buy her new clothes that only he approved of. And also, whenever Sakura chose to do something without asking his permission, Sasuke took away more rights for her. like the other time, they were both studying at the Uchiha library and Sakura brought cherries along with her. Sasuke threw out the cherries and ordered Anko to not buy anymore cherries in the house anymore until said otherwise–just because Sakura didn't ask him for permission. Honestly, Sasuke was making her miserable.

Naruto too has been gloomy as well. Part of it was that Hinata was now suicidal and he was trying his best to cheer her up, even tried to get the Uchihas to forgive and forget the incident that happened between them and invite the Hyugas to the wedding but Sasuke strongly refused, convincing his brother Itachi and his father not to allow any Hyugas. Not even the harmless Hinata to the wedding. That really pissed off Naruto, so he was also holding a grudge with Sasuke. Moreover, Naruto was still angry at his friend for beating the crap out of Neji. Yes, Naruto knew it was just to protect him and avenge him, but at the same time, Sasuke didn't need to go extreme on Neji and beat him half to death. Honestly, that really scared Naruto of how cruel his best friend could be. The way he was beating Neji, it wasn't like the old times, it wasn't like when Sasuke used to get into fights and beat up innocent kids, it was much more. Naruto saw something no one did while Sasuke was beating Neji. Naruto saw pure evil, the desire to hurt, to kill, something very dark coming from his best friend...and that really scared Naruto a bit. That's why he'd be keeping his distance from him...but here he was now on his way to Itachi's wedding with Sasuke. They were going to be together for three days. That was going to be hard.

Sasuke was oblivious on all the grudges and rancor his closest friends were having toward him. He was focused on his laptop, reading the mail he received from his father the other day about not being able to crack the code, and that they needed to bring Madara back. Damn that Madara. Sasuke didn't really like this old man. For what he'd witnessed, Madara had really mad a very bad name for the Uchihas under his ruling. He was cruel, and , Sasuke was insane as well and even more cruel than Madara, but Sasuke was smart and knew what to waste energy on and what not. Madara was like a psychopath on crack, without a mind, without a reason. Sasuke didn't like him, but it seemed like he needed him. He had some unfinished business with whatever the fuck was going on with the Hyugas, the formula and Sakura. He last heard that Madara was in the sand village to get uncle Obito back here. Hmph, uncle Obito...he was probably the only member from the Uchiha Clan that Sasuke favored the most. Uncle Obito was–

"Excuse me," Sasuke heard Sakura's sour voice calling him. He turned to her she continued. "May I use the bathroom?"

Her voice was cold, so were her eyes. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. She was still pouting again. Seriously, how childish could Sakura be? He thought they were on good terms after he told her exactly what he was expecting from her. He's going to have to put her back to her place once more.

Sasuke nodded and then Sakura walked away toward the bathroom.

Sasuke then glanced at Naruto who was looking at him like he was crazy.

"what...?" Sasuke asked his best friend.

"...why did Sakura have to ask you for permission before going to the bathroom?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged, Naruto then glared.

"what's going on with you lately, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"..." Sasuke wasn't sure what his best friend was talking about.

"You've been kind of colder, meaner and scarier to everyone...last time I spoke to Ino, she told me she was trying so hard to avoid you...she wouldn't tell me what you did to her, and, and also what's up with you and Konan...? I just realized before we boarded in the plane that you've been given each others nasty glares, and that thing with Sakura now...why is sh–"

"Naruto," Sasuke suddenly cut him off. "you're beating around the bush. That's not what's really bothering you is it? you have a problem with me."

"I...I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto denied looking away.

"Is it about Hinata? you know it was going to be awkward bringing her here with us."

Naruto didn't budge. So it's not mainly because of Hinata huh.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke was now a bit curious, now that he saw his best friend acting nervous, very nervous around him.

"n-nothing, man." Naruto answered.

Sasuke stared, then continued. "Is it because I beat Neji up for you?"

That got a reaction from Naruto. "You call what you did beat up?! You put that poor kid in a hospital!"

Finally. So that's what bothering him. Sasuke stared at his best friend for a while.

"Naruto," Sasuke started.

"w-what?" Naruto asked.

"You're welcome."

Then Sasuke turned his attention back to his laptop. Naruto was getting angrier and angrier. Sasuke was so arrogant and full of himself and he didn't even feel sorry for what he did to Neji.

"I never said I was grateful!"

"Naruto, I did you a favor. the least you could be is–"

"grateful? you're shitting me right? How could I thank you for almost killing Neji."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows as if he couldn't understand why Naruto was making such big deal out of this

"Naruto, he almost killed you too. Forgive me for wanting to avenge my best friend." Sasuke's tone was cold and sarcastic.

"hey dude, that's not avenging me. You were beating..." Naruto was trying to find the right word. "you were torturing him with that monstruous...fighting style of yours...the first blow you gave him was already more than enough to knock him out cold...but you, you...you continued, like you were enjoying hurting him."

"I was." Sasuke said bluntly. "so?"

Naruto looked at his best friend as if he was a stranger. what the heck is going on with Sasuke?

"you enjoyed hurting him." Naruto repeated to make sure he understood what Sasuke meant.

"yes, and I would do it again anytime if he ever lays a finger on you." Sasuke said seriously.

"gee, I'm so touched." Naruto's voice was sarcastic and disturbed. Who was he talking to. That wasn't...Sasuke. what the heck happened to him?

"seriously, don't mingle yourself with my businesses anymore Sasuke, I can handle myself." Naruto snapped.

"you're sure?" Sasuke was teasing. "like you handled yourself with that Hinata who tried to frame you for raping her? Like you handled yourself when Neji was beating you senseless? like you handled yourself at the hospital? seriously, you can handle yourself without me? If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be seating here right now."

"whoa, Sasuke you're going a little bit over your head." Naruto retorted.

"I saved you." Sasuke said.

"No, teme. Hinata confessed."

"right after she couldn't handle her brother being beaten by me. If I hadn't done that, do you really think you wouldn't be locked up in jail right now?"

"so you think you're the hero in this story?" Naruto's voice was raising.

"I did more than save you Naruto, I saved your dignity, your pride, your parent's pride, your own personal records."

That's it, Naruto really had it with this fucker's arrogance and delusions.

"Teme you–"

"you're welcome! end of the conversation." Sasuke said ignoring his best friend's arguments.

Konan and the adults were hearing some loud voices. One was from Naruto and the other was from Sasuke.

"...are they fighting? Shouldn't we go check on them?" Konan asked worried about Naruto.

"don't worry, it's their way of telling each others they love each other." Itachi said indifferently. "I've given up into trying to stop both of them arguing."

"They never stop fighting, it's always been like that since they were kids," Minato said shaking his head as well.

"Yes, my son really comes out alive when he's around Naruto." Fugaku said.

"they're the best of friends, no matter what nothing can separate them." Kushina giggled. "did you see how Sasuke kicked Neji's butt at the hospital? he surprised everyone getting so angry and defensive over Naruto."

"That's because Naruto has always been there for him. He's the only person who understands Sasuke no matter what." Itachi said.

"I'm just so glad those two have each others for support." Minato smiled.

"Aren't you happy too, Mikoto?" Kushina asked Sasuke's mother. The still sick and mentally deranged Mikoto Uchiha.

Mikoto smiled. "Naruto, Sasuke."

"yes, Naruto and Sasuke. Our kids are the best of friends, just like you and me." Kushina grinned encouraging Mikoto.

Mikoto shook her head. "no. Naruto, Sasuke...brothers more than Sasuke and Itachi. Naruto and Sasuke, strong together...as one."

Everyone stood quiet.

"mother..." Itachi said. He wasn't sure whether or not he should be hurt or...

"erm, who wants more champagne?" Konan said trying to clear out the awkwardness.

"i'll help you." Minato said as well getting up and thankfully, the plane had descended arrived on the Spring Island.

Sasuke sighed relieved that the plane has finally arrived. He quickly stood up, wanting to get away from Naruto as far as possible. Then he started looking for Sakura, who had been gone for about fifteen minutes now. He rushed into the bathroom and knocked. Sakura opened the door, her eyes still glaring. Sasuke didn't have time for her either. Seriosuly, what's with those two?

"we're here." Sasuke told her.

Sakura rolled her eyes and followed him out. They were on their way out, and Kushina and Minato was behind them.

"ah, I can't wait to swim!" Kushina said. "we're going to have so much fun, Sakura."

"yeah," Sakura said not to lively. Sasuke then forced himself to smile, a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and lowered his head so he could whisper in her ears. "If you don't fix your attitude and your face, I will happily do it for you."

His voice was so menancing and so dangerous. sakura knew better. She cheerfully then turned to Kushina and grinned as wide as she could.

"Yes, Kushina-san! Let's have some fun!" Sakura said.

"alright!" Kushina also was suddenly excited.

The Island was beautiful, the air was fresh, the sand was clean and warm, a good kind of warm that would make you want to bury yourself in the sand. The sear around the island itself was blue, clear blue. Beautiful blue. Blue just like Naruto's eyes.

Naruto grinned excited. He forgot about all of his anger and frustration toward Sasuke for a moment. The view was so wonderful.

"this is so beatiful, Itachi. I can't believe you picked out this place just for me!" Konan too was so happy.

In fact, everyone with an innocent heart was happy, admiring the beautiful island. Everyone but Sasuke. He didn't really see the big deal out of this island and why so everyone was making such a big deal out of it. It was just a place. But then, his heart soften a bit as he glanced at Sakura who was grinning like an idiot. Her eyes were honestly glistering and her cheeks suddenly rounded up, making her look so terribly cute. Sasuke was finding it really hard not to smile at Sakura's happiness.

"Dinner's at 7 pm. The servants and the help should be here soon with the plane. Do not be late for dinning, please." Kona told Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura after showing them their bedroom.

The mansion in the island had only four rooms. Konan and Itachi were going to share one, Fugaku and Mikoto were going to share the other, Kushina and Minato were going to share the third one and the fourth one, the master bedroom was left for the three teenagers.

It was a huge room and they had plenty of space. At any other occasions, Naruto wouldn't mind sharing a room with his best friend, but now that they had a little fight earlier, he wasn't so sure. Thank goodness Sakura was going to be there with him.

Sakura as well felt the same way. Thank Goodness she wasn't going to be alone with Sasuke. well..was she really completely relieved? she wanted to do perverted things with Sasuke. He hasn't touched her in a while. He barely even kissed her. She wanted him, and even if she was a virgin,she wanted to do it with Sasuke-kun. Her body was aching to. But why was he not touching her and making her feel good anymore? Was it his way of torturing her? punishing her? Darn it, she couldn't tell.

"I'm taking the King. Sakura, you may take the queen and Naruto...you're taking the twin." Sasuke decided as he tossed his luggage on the king sized bed.

Naruto and Sakura glared at Sasuke. Ugh! This bossy, arrogant son of a gun!

"I want the King bed." Naruto said, wanting to start a fight.

Sasuke glared at him. "dobe, you know damn well that's never going to happen. First of all, this island was rented by us, Uchihas meaning that I get to chose this bed. I would've given you the queen sized bed since you're being a drama-queen, but you've been kind of annoying the hell out of me, so the twin is yours."

"teme! you got some nerves talking to me like you're all high and mighty." Naruto glared.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto and smirked. Heh, he was all high and might. He was inches taller than Naruto and much more stronger than him.

Grrr, Naruto really wanted to beat Sasuke up.

"g-guys...stop fighting." sakura said feeling the atmosphere in the room changing. "we can switch beds, Naruto...I really don't mind where I sleep..."

As long as it's not with Sasuke-kun...or maybe? gah! no horny thoughts out of Sakura's mind right now!

"quiet sakura, I'm the one in charge here." Sasuke glared at Sakura. "you're taking the queen bed, and Naruto's taking the twin. End of discussion."

Sasuke then decided to leave the room for a while. Seriously, those two were going to drive him crazy.

"sakura, go fetch me cold water and stay in this room. I'll back in a moment." Sasuke ordered and left the room.

Naruto and Sakura, now alone in the room were glaring angrily at the door.

"That teme..." Naruto growled.

"He thinks he can just boss me around..." Sakura continued.

"he thinks he's all high and mighty and shit," Naruto affirmed.

"So bossy...so controlling..." Sakura continued.

Naruto nodded.

"It's like we're in a country and he's the dictator and we're his soldiers...making us suffer and fear him..." Sakura clenched her teeth. "ah I can't stand it. I just want to be able to go out and swim in the ocean like everyone else!" Sakura sighed looking out the window. Minato and Kushina were chasing each others at sea, Konan and Itachi were sunbathing and all lovey dovey and Fugaku and Mikoto were holding hands walking along the beach. They all seemed to be having fun, why couldn't her and Sasuke be having fun just like them...why was Sasuke so unromantic.

"then do it." Naruto said changing into his swimsuit.

"eh?" Sakura was a bit self conscious that Naruto was changing in front of her.

Naruto shrugged. "if you want to go swim, let's go swim."

"but Sasuke-kun said..."

"seriously, sakura you don't have to do everything that twisted kid tells you to. If you want to go swim, come swim. This place is beautiful and it's probably the only time you'll get to enjoy it. Why not make the best of it?"

Naruto was right. She deserved to have a little fun and make the best of her time in this island. I mean look at the view! she probably will never see something this beautiful ever again! But...

"Sasuke's going to be really pissed..."

"then let him get pissed, Sakura in all honesty I'm not just asking you to have fun just for yourself, if you haven't noticed, Sasuke and I aren't doing so hot together either and you're kind of the only person of my age who can have as much fun as I can...so please let's just go." Naruto was pleading.

Sakura had no choice. She wanted to have as well anyways...and even if Sasuke gets mad, at least she will have a little bit of fun. Plus what's the worse he could do to here here? They're surrounded by everyone and even if he waits to get her alone, she's sure Naruto would be there as well. She won't have anything to worry about for the next three days...

"alright then, let's go. I'll go change in the bathroom and meet you at the beach!" Sakura nodded.

"alright, see ya!" Naruto grinned happy with himself.

Sasuke going around the mansion. He had a strange familiar feeling as soon as he set foot in the mansion. His high senses were signaling him that someone unwelcome was in the island as well. Maybe they were after Sakura...Sasuke thought he was doing a good job with protecting her by keeping her by his time all the time but something was telling him it wasn't enough. He had a very bad feeling about this island. Someone else was definitely here, someone unwelcome.

"Y-young master, what are you doing in the kitchen? Are you hungry?" a servant said as Sasuke walked into the kitchen. He was feeling something dark especially there.

He noticed the help and the servants have already arrived and were wasting no time to get ready for dinner.

Sasuke ignored the servant's question and looked around the kitchen. There was a familiar presence there. He was sure of it. Then he felt a shadow rush into the freezer room.

caught you.

Sasuke walked in the freezer room and closed the door behind him. The lights were turned off, it didn't bother him since he could see clearly in the looked around the the stacks of frozen food, the shelves, the boxes and couldn't find what he thought he was looking for. He knew something, or someone was hiding there. Someone he'd already met. Then suddenly he heard someone's breathing quickening.

"come out, whoever you are." Sasuke told the person, narrowing his eyes at the direction he was hearing the breathing. He waited few seconds and no one came out. Well, if that person wasn't coming out, then he'll just drag him out.

Sasuke then walked slowly toward the back of the shelve, where the person was hiding. He might as well kill that person now. Sasuke was sure the person was after Sakura and anyways, Sasuke hadn't killed for a while. He needed to.

When Sasuke appeared in front of the enemy he thought was worthy killing, his eyes narrowed in disappointment. It wasn't an enemy...it wasn't anything worth kill or getting worked up for. It was just Ino.

"what are you doing here in this island?" Sasuke told her, with the same cold look he always gave her.

Ino's heart was pounding like never before. not because she was in love or overwhelmed by Sasuke's hotness, well that, but she was immensely afraid of him now. after what he did to her...back in that car, after he blackmailed her and left her stranded all by herself...she was now thinking twice before crossing him or talking to him. She was afraid of Sasuke, very actually. In love, yet very afraid.

"Answer me, Ino. What are you doing here? are you scheming something?"

"n-no." she shook her head in defense. "I'm just here to help with the wedding, they're paying...see, I just got a job at the wedding planning agency and I was selected to come here and help prepare Itachi-kun's wedding...I swear...I am not here to disturb anyone."

Sasuke kept glaring at her. Ino gulped.

"Get out of my sight." He finally told her.

"y-yes Sasuke-kun." Ino said running out of the freezing room.

Sasuke was still not relieved. Ino was in fact someone unpleasant and unwelcome to him and to Sakura but what he sensed in this kitchen was darker than Ino. Far, far more scary and yet very familiar.

Maybe he was overthinking things? he should just get back to the room with Sakura and rest up a bit. He was very tired.

Sasuke walked back in the room he was sharing with Naruto and Sakura. Only not to find neither of them there. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, went to the bathroom and looked around. No sign or Sakura or Naruto.

Then worry took over him. What could have happened to them? What could have happened to Sakura...did they take her away from him!?


	40. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

"KYAAAA!" Sakura half giggled and half screamed as the waves from the ocean splashed onto her and dragged her in.

"hey, you're okay?" Naruto asked her pulling her out of the ocean so she didn't get sucked it. Naruto was having fun with Sakura, they were on the other side of the island, running after each others, swimming and just having fun. Both kids were completely relaxed and synching together. Naruto really never felt that way before around anyone else. When he was with Sakura, he felt safe and invincible, as if even if the end of the world came he wouldn't be afraid.

It wasn't any romantic feelings for her. It was just a safe, content feeling.

"yes! this is awesome!" Sakura squealed splashing herself and Naruto.

"h-hey easy there!" Naruto said to her splashing her back. both kids giggled and laughed together then let themselves lay on the sand.

"this is fun, right, Sakura?" Naruto asked her as they started sun bathing.

"you bet!" Sakura grinned.

"hey want a piggy back ride?" Naruto suddenly asked getting up.

"um, sure!" Sakura got up as well and jumped on Naruto's back.

"get ready! Go!" Naruto started running forward at full speed with Sakura on his back cheering. "woohoo! alright!"

Naruto suddenly stepping hard on the ground felt that he broke something. Well not his leg but there was something under the sand, a hidden hole.

"eh?"

both kids suddenly fell under the hole screaming.

Sasuke was looking around the entire island for Sakura and Naruto and there was no sign on them. Damn it. Where could have they gone, then suddenly he heard a scream. No, two screams. Naruto's and Sakura's and it was coming from the back of the island. Damn it, they're really in trouble.

Naruto and Sakura were coughing, because of the dust.

"*cough* *cough* are you okay, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"*cough* *cough* yes, what was that all about?" Sakura said getting up. Both kids landed on the ground unscratched.

"what is this place...?" Sakura asked again looking around. It was very dark and they could barely see.

"looks like an underground dungeon."

"a dungeon?" Sakura asked and looked around harder, yes Naruto was right. hey were walking around rooms with lots and lots of cells and bars."

"why is there a dungeon in this island?" Sakura asked a bit creeped out.

"dunno...Naruto shrugged. "the owner of this island must have been some kind of pervert..." then he turned to Sakura. "stay by my side Sakura."

"o-okay..." Sakura said walking faster toward Naruto. "d-do you think there are people in here...?"

"I don't think so," Naruto said sensing that Sakura was afraid. he wrapped his arm around her and smiled. "Dont worry, nothing will happen to you when I'm her–"

but then they both heard a noise from the hole they came from.

Both kids squealed, scared.

"it's so dark...is it a monster?" sakura asked holding Naruto tightly.

"I don't...know." Naruto said, a bit afraid as well. He was scared of the dark and of monsters.

They started hearing steps toward them. Both kids held each others, heart beating fast with fear, anticipating the footsteps. what suddenly came in front of them was not a monster, it was way worse than a monster. Scarier, more cruel, more deadly. The person they both feared the most. The cold one, the dictator, the tyrant, the autocrat. Sasuke Uchiha and he was glaring at them.

"what the hell are you two doing here?" Sasuke said glaring at them and a bit relieved that they weren't hurt or kidnapped by some psycho Sasuke imagined.

Sakura and Naruto were both scared of their friends angry look. Oh no, he was mad. Sakura was the most scared because she just defied Sasuke again.

"and Sakura where the hell is my water?" He started taking steps toward her, making Sakura back up. "and what did I tell you back then, not to leave the room until I get back?" his voice was cold and hard.

"I...I..." Sakura was finding it hard to speak.

"and why are you wearing a bathing suit? did I give you permission to?!"

"hey, don't be so harsh with her." Naruto said not liking the way Sasuke was talking down on sakura.

"and you!" Sasuke glared at Naruto. "you too, what is the matter with you? I'm sure you're the one who got her to disobey is the matter with you, Naruto? Honestly, I've just had enough of you–"

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said quietly.

"quie–" Sasuke was about to say when Sakura suddenly kissed him, freezing Sasuke.

He wasn't expecting that. Heck, he was never expecting Sakura to kiss him that way. Her mouth was soft and sweet, as tasty as ever. But it wasn't just the kiss, it was the way her body was suddenly so close to him, the way her hands was running through his hair. it was...so...hot. Sasuke forgot why he was mad or worried...

Once Sakura noticed that Sasuke was disarmed and unaware of what was going on anymore, she opened one eye and glanced at Naruto giving him a nod. Naruto nodded, getting his composure back, then he slowly went behind Sasuke and slowly and slowly grabbed a rope he spotted in one of the cells and nodded at Sakura.

Sakura nodded back and suddenly pushed sasuke.

"Get him, Naruto!" Sakura squealed and Sasuke, who was confused of what the heck was going on was suddenly wrapped up in Naruto's rope.

"what the–?!" Sasuke thought, but he didn't have time to think, he was suddenly thrown into a the dungeon, all tied up with his two closest friends smirking evilly at him. What was going on? an overthrow? a coup d'etat? were his loyal soldiers that he thought had under control now turning their back on him.

Why yes, yes they were.

"What the hell? Naruto, Sakura you better cut this out."

"hehehe, this is what you get for treating me and sakura-chan like dirtbags." Naruto said smirking.

Sasuke glared at him, then turned to Sakura. She didn't seem as courageous as Naruto was. "Sakura, you better untie me now." He ordered. the familiar overpowering voice he usually had when he wanted to get her to do something. That voice always worked.

Sakura was now regretting what she did to Sasuke. Shoot, she better untie him before–

"no, Sakura." Naruto said closing the cell with Sasuke in it all tied up. "Unless he gets over himself and learns some manner, we're giving him a time out."

"what the fuck Naruto! Get me out of here!" Sasuke roared trying to free himself.

"let's go sakura." Naruto said ignoring Sasuke who was cursing them out.

both kids found a way to climb back out of the dungeon.

"are you sure Sasuke will be alright?" Sakura asked a bit nervous and worried now. She as in the moment with Naruto and it was all fun and daring what they did to Sasuke but now she was starting to regret it. what if he came back out of nowhere. They both will be in so much trouble.

"he'll be fine." Naruto grinned. "we'll let him out tomorrow morning."

"w-won't he be hungry?" Sakura was now worried.

"he can survive. Sasuke's a survivor." Naruto shrugged. "besides, without him around for today, we will actually relax for once."

"okay," sakura complied.

"hey kids, there you two are! it's almost time for dinner! go get ready and come. we're dinning out on the patio!" Kushina said as she saw them entering the mansion.

"alright, Sakura-chan! let's go! I'm starving!" Naruto said and both kids ran to their room to get themselves ready.

"where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked when Naruto and Sakura finally came to the patio for dinner. Sakura had a worried, guilty face.

"u-um he's resting...he didn't feel well." Naruto stuttered.

"is he okay? what's wrong with him? Kushina asked worried.

"he's fine. he just wants to rest up a bit and be left alone." Naruto calmed his mother.

"still, maybe I should check on him and see if he's okay..." Kushina insisted.

Naruto and sakura gulped. Oh no, if Kushina rushed in their room to check on him, she won't find him and then everyone will start worrying and it will be a disaster.

"it's better if we leave him alone." Fugaku told Kushina.

"yes, when Sasuke wants to be left alone, no one should disrupt him." Itaci approved.

"oh...okay." Kushina said.

"now everyone, let's eat!" Konan said cheerfully gawking down at the abundant amount of food they were having.

Dinner was lovely, they were enjoying the sunset, the breeze and the wondeful view. The Uzumakis and the Uchihas were having a real blast. The food was amazing, the weather was wonderful, everyone was happy. It was the golden time for the Uchihas. They were having more fun than the Uzumakis because it was rare for them to be so cheerful, to enjoy life, to have fun. Itachi was the happiest. His life was actually better. Better with everyone around with him. His mother, his father, his brother, well he's feeling ill but still he's still there with him, all that was missing was Kagome. His dear little sister Kagome. But soon, very soon, she will come back. The results of his work and research was working. Kagome would soon be with them, soon.

The evening ended up a bit funny for the adults. Kushina was drunk and was trying to get Mikoto drunk as well. Konan was playing chess with Lord Fugaku, who was losing to her and seemed a bit frustrated by it. Minato was trying to calm his very drunk wife because she was all over the place, trying to get Mikoto drunk, laughing, singing and maybe dancing...? she was a mess. a very hot one.

Naruto, Sakura and Itachi were outside, enjoying the breeze. Itachi was the most relaxed.

"This is a wonderful breeze, isn't it?" he told Sakura and Naruto.

"yes, you seem very happy, Itachi." Naruto smiled at Itachi.

Itachi grinned at Naruto. "happy, yes. I am most definitely, happy."

Naruto and Sakura smiled. Itachi's happiness was contagious.

"but, I'm not just happy because I'm getting married, I'm happy because I know when I leave, everyone in my family will be in good hands." Itachi continued and both kids listened.

"Mother is getting better and better and soon she will be with sasuke and father again at the temple and I know father will be complete with her by his side. Sasuke too will be complete not just because of mother, because of you two."

Naruto and sakura were surprised.

"if you haven't noticed, Sasuke is very...alive when he's around you two. He isn't afraid to show his emotions or react or be himself. You guys really bring the best and the worse out of him," Itachi chuckled. "you bring the humanistic side out of Sasuke which is why I am so happy. When I leave, I know he will be in good hands with you guys. because you're both such great friends to him."

guilt started to sink into both kids.

"I want you two to promise me that you'll always be there for him, no matter how stubborn, how hard and how nerve-wracking Sasuke is, I want you guy to stick up with him and be there when he needs you because if he doesn't have you guys, Sasuke will be lost."

wow, Naruto and Sakura had no idea they were this important to the Uchihas, to Sasuke.

"promise me." Itachi insisted looking at them seriously.

"we promise." Naruto grinned. "believe it."

Sakura smiled as well. "I strive to make Sasuke-kun happy." that was her motto.

However, right now she wasn't really following her motto to the fullest.

"I'm glad. well, I feel tired, I will go rest. Tomorrow will be another fun day."

"good night, Itachi-kun." Sakura said.

"sleep tight." Naruto waved.

And little by little, everyone was going to their bedroom since it was night time already and they were all tired.

all but Naruto and Sakura. both still had so much energy with them.

"hey...so we're really going to let Sasuke sleep in the dungeon?" Sakura asked Naruto. They were in the living room watching TV.

Naruto shrugged. "well, yeah...we'll free him tomorrow. First thing."

He didn't really seem worried about Sasuke. He knew Sasuke could handle this kind of torture. But Naruto also noticed Sakura's worry for Sasuke. What Itachi told them earlier seemed to make Sakura feel guilty about what they've done to Sasuke but she shouldn't be. what Itachi said was the truth. They needed to take care of Sasuke and be there for him, and being there for him, bring his friends also means that they had to teach him lessons when he's misbehaving. That's what they're doing to Sasuke now. They were taking care of him.

"Sakura, sasuke will be fine." Naruto promised her. "but let's not talk about him for now, let's talk about you. What's up with you? why are you suddenly following his orders like a dog, huh Sakura? you're not a servant anymore. You're my friend, his friend and friend's don't submit themselves to friends."

Oh, if only he knew what kind of sick relationship she had with Sasuke.

"sasuke...knows better..." Sakura said.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows at her. "we're not talking about Sasuke. we're talking about you. where do you stand in all this? are you happy with the way you're being treated?"

Sakura shrugged. "I am. I mean, at least he cares about me. At least he is paying attention to me."

"...you really like him, don't you?"

Sakura nodded.

"Are you guys going out? are you guys dating?"

She shook her head.

"Sakura...then as long as there's not string attached, you don't have to listen to him. Sasuke can't always get whatever he wants. sometimes...maybe I'm wrong, but sometimes, I feel like maybe...maybe he doesn't care about anyone...sometimes I have this feelings, I have dreams that Sasuke will hurt me or you...and when I wake up, I feel so scared..."

"Naruto..."

"The way he beat up Neji...still scares me...and I can't deny that I'm a bit afraid of him now, and at the same time...I don't want to be. He's my friend. He's our friend and I don't want to be scared of him. He needs me, us, just like Itachi said. so if you keep on listening to what sasuke tells you all the time, you'll only be feeding him poison. You need to be yourself, do whatever you want and at the same time, please Sasuke."

Sakura nodded.

"I have a very bad feeling, sakura. That a something bad, something very bad is going to happen soon, to Sasuke...I don't know how to explain it...and I know he will need us, that's why we need to show him that we're worthy to be his friends, and not just people he can just boss around."

Sakura nodded. "I have been having bad dreams too...and very bad feelings."

Naruto noticed sakura was trembling and afraid. he didn't want to see her that way. he then had an idea.

"ah, let's go bake something." Naruto suddenly said.

"eh?" sakura was dumbfounded.

"I'm craving something sweet and yummy! ...well unless you're not up for it."

"I'm not sleepy, so let's do it." Sakura grinned, so both kids went to the kitchen to bake themselves something yummy.

"I don't know what the heck that was, but I like it." Naruto said, taking another bite of the bake.

"uh hu. What shall we call it?" sakura grinned.

"um...let's see Uzuharu sweet?" Naruto proposed.

"or narusaku sweet?" Sakura proposed as well.

"yes! that's sounds awesome!" Naruto agreed and both kids giggled together.

"hey, sakura." Naruto then said smiling at her. "I'm having fun with you."

Sakura grinned as well. "Me too, Naruto."

Then, a dark, a very dark angry voice growled at both kids. "I'm so happy you two are enjoying yourselves."

Naruto and Sakura's heart stopped as they saw him walking toward them. He was all full of dirt and roughed up and very, very angry.

Gulp. Naruto swallowed.

uh-oh. Sakura knew she was in trouble.

Sasuke kept walking toward them angrily, then he snatched the 'narusaku sweet' from Naruto's hands and started eating it. Sasuke was famished.

He was eating like an animal.

Naruto couldn't help but feel bad.

So did Sakura. Oh, dear, he must be thirsty.

She suddenly rushed in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

"here, drink this." Sakura said giving sasuke the water. Sasuke snatched it away from her and drank greedily.

wow, he was in a pretty bad shape.

Naruto and Sakura stood there silently and guiltily as their friend was eating and drinking. They didn't think he would be this roughed up.

Once Sasuke finally finished eating and drinking, and regained a bit of energy. He was now in the mood to deal with those two twisted friends of his. He could sense how nervous and scared they were of him. They should be. First he'll deal with that Naruto and then sakura last.

"Sakura, go wait in our room. I'll deal with you later." Sasuke finally uttered. Sakura gulped and without wasting time, she did as she was told.

Now there was Naruto and Sasuke left in the living room.

Sasuke took another gulp of water and then took a deep breath. He then put the bottle of water down, wiped away the dripping water from his mouth. Then, before Naruto even saw it happen, he felt Sasuke punch him.

"this is for putting rebellious thoughts in Sakura's head." Sasuke said maniacally. He then smirked and started cracking his knuckles, looking down evilly at Naruto with a glare. Naruto couldn't help but shake.

"Naruto..." Sasuke growled. "leaving me tied up in some creepy dungeon for the whole entire day with no food or water, what kind of friend does that?"

"h-hey man w-we were going to release you..." Naruto shuddered backing away with his hands in the air and a very nervous smile. "I swear man..."

Sasuke was going to punch Naruto one more time, but then he turned blue and suddenly fell onto his knees, holding his stomach as if he was in pain.

"h-hey man, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke felt sick. His stomach was suddenly turning. What was happening to him?

"what...did you idiots put in the food?" Sasuke grunted, holding his stomach.

"eh...is it the food that made your stomach upset?"

"What did you put in it?" Sasuke repeated again.

Naruto kneeled down at his friend's level helping him up.

"I don't know frankly, bunch of stuff." naruto said. "well let's get you to be. Maybe if you rest you'll feel better."

"this...is...not over yet..." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"yeah, yeah...I know." Naruto rolled his eyes helping his friend up the stairs to their bedroom.

Sakura was anticipating for Sasuke to come in the room. She knew he would be angry with her and scare her and make her cry, but then she had an idea. She knew how to disarm Sasuke. She knew how to make his anger disappear. Sasuke loved sakura's body. He told her that once and he hasn't touched her since, forever. she was aching for his touch and she knew he also wanted her. Maybe he might find a better, more pleasurable way to take his anger out of her without her getting hurt.

"stop moving like an idiot." Sasuke snapped at his best friend as they were struggling to go in the room.

"I'm not moving like an idiot...you're just heavy, Sasuke." Naruto glared at his best friend.

Sasuke glared back and pushed Naruto away from him. Naruto fell back and rolled over the stairs.

"get off me, I don't need your support. I can get in the room all by my fucking self, dobe!" Sasuke said then stopped toward their bedroom, then opened it to see something shocking.

At any other occasion, Sasuke would've been pleased at what he was seeing and what he was about to hear. But...now, now was the wrong time for Sakura to do this stunt.

She was glorious naked from head to toe. Her beautiful pale skin, her wonderful breasts, her small water, her nice lean legs and her delicious bald untouched flowers were completely exposed. She was standing there, glorious and beautifully naked.

Sasuke was awed.

"I'm ready for my punishment, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said in such a seductive and yet innocent voice, matching her beautiful cute innocent face. Sasuke's mouth was slightly opened, eyes wide. Sakura was a fine sight.

All this was good and all...but...

Naruto finally decided to stand up from his fall from the stairs. That fucking Sasuke, what was he trying to do, kill him? Grrr! he'll show him crazy! Naruto then decided to run toward their room and teach Sasuke some manners. It seemed like lockig him up in a dungeon for the whole day didn't do the job. He'll show Sasuke.

Naruto rushed in the room and opened the door.

"sasuke teme–" he was about to yell and attack that motherfucker when he saw soemthing he never thought he would see. Sakura glorious naked.

Naruto's eyes were wide, his mouth fell open.

"Ah!" Sakura screamed completely embarrassed, she immediately covered her breasts.

"GET OUT, YOU PERV!" Sasuke roared at Naruto furious, pushing him out, then locking the door behind him. He then turned to Sakura, glaring at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sasuke snarled at her.

Sakura widened her eyes in fear and shock and embarrassment. "I...I...had no idea...Naruto was going to come..."

Sasuke glared at her. He was so mad, so angry that he was now shaking. Honestly, if he had to die anytime soon, Sakura and Naruto will be the reason why. They both drive him so crazy.

"put this on!" Sasuke reaching in his luggage and throwing a shirt at her. He needed her covered, so he could think clearly and refrain himself from fucking her right there.

Also, his stomachache was also taking the best of him.

"what's wrong with you, Sakura? Why did you choose to pull a stunt like this here when you know we're sharing a room with Naruto?" he started to scowl her. "I want to be the only man who sees you naked, you understand?!"

His glares didn't stop, and he was so cold to her, Sakura hated it when Sasuke was cold to her.

"I...I..."

"Sakura, seriously what the fuck is wrong with you!?"

She started crying.

Sasuke regretted yelling at her like that. He didn't like to see her cry, it reminded him of that time when he hurt her and almost lost her. damn it. He must learn to control himself.

"Sakura, stop crying..." He said, trying to calm himself as well. He sat by her on her bed helped her put on his shirt. "why...did you do this?" he asked her, after she stopped crying.

"I thought it would make you happy." She explained, blushing. "I knew you were going to be angry, but I didn't you to hurt me...so I thought maybe...if I did this...maybe..." she started blushing.

"what...?" Sasuke asked her.

"you haven't touched me...like you used to in a while...I really like it when Sasuke is praising my body, when you're touching me, and making me feel good...I feel so complete, even if I know that we're not a couple yet." Sakura muttered.

Sasuke was surprised. He hadn't expected Sakura to say something like this...he didn't know she was really into what he was doing to her. Hmm. This is good...right? But at the same time...does that mean she is ready?

"Sakura, do you want to do it?" Sasuke asked her quietly, looking at her seriously now.

Sakura's face reddened and she blushed.

"do you want to have sex with me, lose the most precious thing to you to me?" he moved closer to her. "you told me once, that you wanted to treasure your virginity as long as you could...that only the man you love will bed you and I could never be that man..."

"That was...that was because I didn't really know you back then, Sasuke-kun and–"

"you still don't know me." Sasuke said.

"But I love you."

"Sakura, I can never be the man you want me to be. I am much, much darker than you think I am."

"What do you want, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him.

"I already told you. I want to owe you, control you and fuck you." he answered her raw. "but never mind that, now I want to know what you want."

"I want what Sasuke-kun wants." she said.

Sasuke started at her. "so you want me to fuck you."

"are we going to be a couple afterwards?"

"...a couple." Sasuke repeated now as if he was thinking about what it really meant. "As long as I still get to control you." he shrugged.

"then, yes, I want to lose my virginity to you." Sakura nodded determined. Yes, she really wanted that.

Sakura loved Sasuke, and wanted to please him. she was completely under his charm. She didn't care what the heck happened to her, as long as Sasuke was happy. what she wanted was what Sasuke wanted. Period.

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed her gently then shook his head.

Sakura was confused.

"you're shaking." Sasuke said. "You don't really want to lose your virginity."

"I..." sakura was going to protest.

"Sakura, let's talk about this some other time. I'm really not feeling well." Sasuke said exasperated. He then stood up and walked in the bathroom to take a shower. Leaving Sakura there, in the room feeling rejected.

Once more, Sasuke rejected her and it hurts.


	41. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

Naruto opened his eyes, he felt groggy and tired. It was the morning and the sun was glaring down on him.

what...? oh yeah, he was sleeping in the couch since he was kicked out of the room by his best friend after seeing Sakura naked.

Sakura naked. Wow. she was amazing. But still, it wan't a big deal. He didn't felt horny or desired her body. It was amazing for sure, even the best female body he'd ever seen, but still, he wasn't aroused by her. The feeling he had for Sakura wasn't romantic. It was pure friendship, maybe more than that. It was almost like the way he felt around Sasuke. unashamed, comfortable, safe. That was it.

Tch.

Naruto stood up from the couch and ran back into the bedroom. He was going to make things clear with sasuke and Sakura for once and for all.

He glanced in the bedroom and saw Sasuke sleeping still and completely in his bed. He looked very tired.

Then Naruto heard water running from the bathroom. That's where Sakura must've been. Naruto then started taking his clothes off.

Sakura was getting ready to shower and maybe take a walk on the beach. It was very early. 6 am in the morning maybe. She was still hurt, still upset that Sasuke rejected her. He told her she wasn't ready for him, but she knew she was. Why was everything going round and around with them? First she didn't want to have sex with him, and he wanted to have sex with her and now that she wants to have sex with him, he doesn't want to. What the hell?

She's angry with him. Sasuke could be so infuriating. so...

"good morning Sakura chan." Naruto said to her, entering the bathroom.

N-Naruto! she turned to greet him, remembering that he saw her naked yesterday. She was suddenly embarrassed around him. Then, to her surprise, she saw Naruto naked.

From top to bottom. Completely naked. So, Naruto's the second guy she ever saw naked.

Well.

"Naruto! Why! why!" Sakura said trying to cover her eyes.

"Sakura chan, now we're even." Naruto said, he didn't even seem shy or self-conscious. "e-eh?" Sakura asked.

"I've seen you naked, now you've seen me naked. I don't want you to overthink this situation or make things awkward between us." Naruto explained. "you have a beautiful body, but I don't see you like that. I see you more like...a friend."

"but still..." Sakura said not comfortable with Naruto's nakedness.

"it's okay." Naruto reassured. "think of me as your male version, and it won't be so bad."

Sakura then tried to. And Naruto was right, now that she saw Naruto as the male version of her, it wasn't so awkward anymore. she giggled. Frankly, Naruto had weird ways to make people feel comfortable with him.

"let's take a bath together." Naruto said, getting in the bathtub.

"um..."

"come on, I've already seen you naked, and you're like the female version of me." Naruto insisted.

Sakura sighed. well, it can't be helped.

She did so.

Sasuke opened his eyes, woken by the giggles and chuckles from the bathroom.

What...

He stood and his headache started again. ugh. He needed a shower.

He looked on his side and saw that Sakura wasn't there. Oh yeah, he remembered yesterday how mad she was at him after he came out of the shower. she was hurt because he rejected her and told her she wasn't ready yet.

Was she? or was he the one who wasn't ready yet.

Yes, he wanted Sakura but...now things have changed. It wasn't just him and her anymore. It was him, her and everyone who's trying to steal her away. If he loses his focus and sleeps with her and loses his guards, if he lets his feelings take the best of him, Sakura might slip away from his grasps. He was also scared that after sleeping with him, Sakura would see him as who he was. A beast, a monster with no heart and that was what he was afraid of the most. to be discovered for who he really is by the one who's most precious to him. He didn't want that.

At least, not yet. Not until he was completely sure Sakura was in love with him and would never abandon him no matter what.

sasuke stood up and took off his pajama then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. he then walked in the bathroom and to his shock, was Sakura and Naruto together in the bathtub taking a bath together.

what...the...fuck.

They were both naked and bathing together. His best friend and his lover.

"I can't keep up with you two," Sasuke said not sure if he was supposed to be angry with them or not and also, he was tired of getting angry with both of them. He might die of hypertension.

"Sasuke, join us." Naruto grinned at him, with a wink.

"why would I do such thing?" Sasuke glared at his best friend.

"cause we're just friends," Sakura replied coldly. Sasuke knew what Sakura meant behind it, but Naruto was oblivious.

"yeah! yeah! we're all friends! let's all bath together, Sasuke!" Naruto encouraged.

Sasuke sighed. well if you can't beat them join then right?

Sasuke dropped his towel and walked in the bathtub.

Minato was having the weirdest morning ever. First, his hungover wife woke him up all moody, ordering him to go fetch him water and something for her headache, then on his way he ran into Mikoto who was talking to a plant and got upset that the plant didn't talk back so she cut the plant down. um. scary.

Then he ran into Itachi and Konan who were both arguing. Well, it was more like Konan yelling at Itachi for not wanting to be a bit more rough with her last night while they were being intimate. Itachi was trying to reason her that she was pregnant and he didn't want to hurt the baby and well Minato thought it would be best to not listen any further. He then went back to his room with his hung over wife who kicked him out right after taking the medication because she needed some time alone.

Minato sighed a bit disappointed so then he decided to go visit the kids. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura and see if they were not having a weird morning either. Maybe he could rest with his son.

He knocked in the door and no one answered, so he slightly opened the door and he saw no one in the room, but he was hearing giggles and chuckles and chatters in the bathroom.

What the?

Minato then decided to walk in the bathroom and he did and to his surprise, he saw Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura together in the same bathtub. Naruto seemed like he was telling Sasuke and Sakura some funny stories with a duck toy. Sasuke was all relaxed and calm as always, and maybe a bit amused with Naruto. Sakura was giggling too and laughing at Naruto's silly jokes. It was disturbing to Minato because the three of them were teenagers bathing together and it was so out of character to all three of them.

Naruto wouldn't be able to be so relaxed or carefree in the presence of a naked girl, which he was. Sasuke...well, Sasuke liked to keep his distance away from everyone. He thought Naruto and Sakura were annoying, and now here he was taking a bath with them. Sakura who was self-conscious and a bit shy didn't even mind being naked with those two.

Minato didnt know what to make of it.

The three kids saw him too. Sasuke suddenly pushed Sakura down in the bathtub so her chest would be completely covered. They were all quiet, staring at Minato. It was an awkward agonizing silence.

"da–" Naruto was about to say.

"I don't want to know." Minato said putting his hands up in defeat and walking out. He's outta there.

Weird morning...and it was about to get even weirder.

Minato then went to the kitchen, maybe talking and helping the helpers out would be something normal to do.

He entered the kitchen and there was no one there. Ah, it was 6 am anyways and he remembered Konan and Kushina asking the helpers to not start working until 9 am, giving all of them an opportunity to rest since tomorrow will be a very busy day anyways. Well, those helpers are so kind and helpful. Maybe he should bake them something as a thank you.

Minato started looking for ingredients in the freezer room and then, unexpectedly, he saw someone sleeping on the floor, trembling. What the? Minato suddenly rushed toward the person and started shaking him.

"hey, hey, are you alright?" Who was that person and what was he doing here?

Hidan opened his eyes disturbed to be woken up. He looked up and saw a blonde haired man with blue eyes, worried blue eyes staring at him.

"hey, hey are you alright?" the blondie asked him.

why the f%$#* was that blondie looking so worried about him? he didn't even know him.

"yeah..." Hidan said getting up. Damn it, he fell asleep in this freezer. Good thing he didn't freeze to death. What was he doing here again? oh yeah, he managed to sneak into one of the packages that were coming in the island. Why was Hidan here? well his goal is to destroy the wedding and everyone in it. If he couldn't have Konan, then no one else could.

Konan was the only who he thought cared about him. The only one who could tame him, stop him from using his powers, the only one who made him human, and now she decided to leave him and have a kid with that Uchiha prodigy and then get married? heck no. He wasn't going to be the loser in this story. He will use his powers, and kill all of them, besides he would be doing a favor to the Huygas by getting rid of the Uchihas, right? then it's settled.

Let's see, to start his ritual, he will need a human's life and that blondie out there seemed to be alone. This will work just perfectly fin–

"hey, you're shaking. Are you cold...?" Minato asked Hidan with worry in his eyes, and without even waiting for an answer, Minato took of his jacket and wrapped it around Hidan. "here," Minato said with a pure innocent smile. "this will warm you up, It's very hot here so I am not cold at all."

Hidan blushed a bit. "t-thanks."

Gee what was that warm feeling in Hidan's heart.

"are you hungry? have you eaten?" Minato asked.

Hidan raised an eyebrow. "you don't want to ask who I am or what I'm doing here?"

Minato shrugged and walked back in the kitchen. "well first we have to get you all better. you seem like you're really sick, are you okay?"

Hidan swore he was seeing an angel when Minato asked him that question. No one ever asked him if he was okay...ever. Not even Konan ever bothered asking him if he was okay after their break up...and this blonde man with this kind angelic face who didn't know him was worried about him like he knew him for a while.

"hey, are you okay?" Minato repeated, bringing back Hidan to reality.

"oh, um...yeah...I guess." Hidan replied shyly.

"well, let's see what we have here. I can make you a quick breakfast since the helpers are still asleep.

"oh...ok." Hidan said following Minato out to the kitchen.

Minato made Hidan the best bacon egg and cheese with orange juice as a refreshment. It was beyond delicious. Just like mama used to make.

"ah, so how is it?" Minato asked.

"this is f%$*ing delicious! Holy motherf$#*king sh*t!" Hidan said eating restlessly.

"aha, really?" Minato grinned shyly. "thank you. No one really ever compliments my cooking since my wife is better."

"th-thank you..." Hidan whispered. Damn it, this guy was good. It's going to be really hard now killing all of them... T_T

Minato was content with himself. At least someone was appreciating him this morning and not talking or doing crazy things. This morning is starting to get better.

"G-good morning Uzumaki-san." A helper said coming in the kitchen. "who are you talking to?"

"oh, good morning. what do you mean who am I talking to...I'm talking to the guy–"Minato looked at where Hidan was and no one was there.

eh? Minato thought.

Forget it. This morning is still weird after all!

"alright guys, now that we're all rested and have eaten, here's today plan." Konan said. "Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Fugaku-san, Minato-san, you're in charge of making sure the groom and the best man know what they're supposed to do tomorrow. sasuke, have you made your speech yet?" Konan glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared back. Geez, those two will never stop hating each others.

"..." Sasuke didn't answer.

"well, Sasuke, have you?" Itachi asked.

"hn..." Sasuke crossed his arm and looked way. "I told you Shisui would be better at this..."

so Sasuke didn't even made his speech.

"by the way, where's Shisui?" Naruto asked.

"oh, he'll be coming tomorrow." Itachi answered. "he had some matters to attend to."

"well then, you guys go prepare yourselves for tomorrow and we girls will do too." Kushina said. "Sakura, you'll try on your maid of honor dress and Mikoto and I will help Konan with her dress too."

"man, I want to go swimming again!" Naruto complained.

"you will as soon as everyone finishes their duties! go!" Kushina said and everyone obeyed.

"seriously, Sasuke you have to say something after the wedding. that's what the best man does!" Naruto said, trying to convince his best friend to at least say something.

"I'm not much of a talker. Everyone knows that." Sasuke was stubbornly refusing.

Besides, what was he going to say? that he was happy for his brother and Konan? no he wasn't. he was fucking pissed. Fuck Itachi and Konan. Seriously, fuck those two love birds.

First of all, they were in love and Sasuke was allergic to that. Secondly, Itachi was abandoning, dissing the Uchihas for a woman. That was beyond pathetic to Sasuke. Not in a million lifetime would he abandon his clan, his pride for a woman. Not even for Sakura. Uchihas come first. Period. Thirdly came that gold-digging whore. He didn't trust Konan and it was taking so much maturity from him not to kill her. So, so much.

"you still have to say something." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed. That dobe was not going to let this slide, will he? fine then.

"hey, Naruto. Why don't you write the speech? I'm sure you're better at this than I am." sasuke said walking back into their room. He had no intention to take part in whatever the heck was going on today. Plus, his headaches were coming back. Yes, the headaches that he got previously, when he obtained the powers were coming back. He wasn't feeling well. He wanted to rest.

"r-really? you think so?" Naruto said suddenly excited and interested.

"yeah, yeah. I believe in you. you can do it." Sasuke waved his hands and disappeared leaving Naruto extremely excited.

"Yosh!" Naruto couldn't wait to write the speech. Little did he know that he was being used.

"wow, today sure was tiring, don't you girls think?" Kushina asked, it was already 5 pm. The sun was still shining. The girls were done preparing for the wedding, trying on their clothes and waxing their bodies. well, Sakura didn't need waxing cause she was hairless everywhere except her hair. But anyways, the females did have a busier day than the males. Now was time to treat themselves.

"Why don't we go swim a bit, hm girls?" Kushina proposed.

"I'll pass, I'm very tired." Konan said.

"oh, okay...what about you, Sakura?" Kushina asked.

"erm, I'll pass as well." Sakura said.

"sheesh, you girls have no energy. I guess it's just you and me, Mikoto!"

"I'm sorry," Fugaku interrupted. "But Mikoto must rest and take her medication now."

and just like that, Kushina was deserted. She sighed in disappointment.

sheesh, can't a girl have a little bit of fun?

Oh well, she'll just go walk around by herself.

And so she did. She walked around the island and enjoy the sun. she then sat on the porch and looked around the sea.

Before she knew it, she was taking a nap already. She was just as tired as the rest after all.

when Kushina woke up, she felt her head on someone else's lap. The sun was glaring down on her.

"ugh..." she said and squinted her eyes. Thankfully, she saw familiar hands blocking the sun's glare from her face. Those perfect hands from her perfect husband.

"sorry, did the sun wake you up?" Minato asked his lovely wife.

"Minato," Kushina smiled. "what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. Today has been busy and so...weird."

"ah? do tell." Kushina said, curious. She was still resting on her husband's lap as he poured her a cold drink.

"I saw Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura bathing together." Minato said shaking his head.

"no way." Kushina's mouth dropped opened.

"It was the weirdest thing, the three of them would never do that with other people, I feel like they're getting even closer."

"closer?"

"well not that way. I mean, they all have each others to trust. They're bonding."

"yes, I agree." Kushina nodded.

"hm?"

"I think they're going to be the best of friends we'll ever witness. Not just Naruto and Sasuke, but sakura as well. Have you noticed how much she'd impacted both kids? Sasuke seems much more responsible and social now, thanks to her. And Naruto, yesterday with sakura he was not even awkward around her. You know how awkward he gets when around girls, and even Hinata. But with Sakura, Naruto's completely himself."

"That Sakura must be a golden treasure to both boys."

"most definetely."

"hopefully this doesn't end up in a love triangle." Minato chuckled.

"ah, no." Kushina reassured. "Naruto's in love with Hinata."

"ah, about Hinata. How's she doing. Have her parents talked to you?"

"she's alright." Kushina shrugged. "she's better. We'll invite her for a sleepover after the wedding."

"won't that mislead the Hyugas and make the Uchihas jealous?" Minato asked his wife. The Uzumakis were being lured in to make alliance with the Hyugas because they were now the underdogs who were succeeding at an alarming speed in the business world. The Hyugas were interested in them but the problem was the Uzumakis were friends with the Uchihas and didn't want to get involved in their little quarrel.

"We've already been cleared with Hizashi that we don't want to have anything to deal with them."

"I just don't want to be on anyone's side you know," Minato sighed. "I just want to focus on us, and avoid conflict."

"that's what we're doing." Kushina smirked at her husband playfully.

"Mrs. Uzumaki, are you smirking at me?" Minato smirked back. Kushina's smirk grew and then before she knew it, Minato pushed her in the water.

she squealed.

Minato chuckled and stood up and knew he better start running from his wife before she catches him.

And so the playful chase begun.

Sakura was going back in their room to rest up a bit. She was tired from all the shenanigans today, but grateful that she didn't have to spent the whole day with Sasuke-kun. well not until now.

She opened their room and saw Sasuke laying on his king sized bed, tossing and turning. He was sweaty and his eyes were closed. it was almost back at the grandiose party, when he lost consciousness. Sakura's anger completely disappeared. She rushed toward him.

"Sasuke-kun! are you alright, what's wrong?" she asked him, but he didn't answer. He was still asleep, breathing hard and his body was suffering.

Oh no. what could she do?

she then took his hands in hers gently and started to pray. she wished Sasuke-kun would stop agitating, she wished he could sleep calmly and soundly. She wished whatever was bothering Sasuke vanished.

and it did.

To Sakura's horror, she saw sasuke's breathing starting to pace normally, he stopped tossing and turning, he even stopped sweating. He was completely calm and asleep.

Sakura remembered what Sasori-san said about her. That she had satanic powers just like him, that she could make anything happen. That she had a willpower.

That scared sakura. She immediately let go of Sasuke's hands and backed away.

What did she just do...she wished Sasuke to get better and he did, just like that...what was she? what were those powers coming from? what...

sakura was afraid of herself, afraid of what she was doing. It didn't make sense. Who the hell was she?

Why was the real reason she was kicked out of the Haruno clan? was it because she had those powers? why...what was she?

Once again, Sakura felt alone, out of place, as if she belonged nowhere and she was afraid.


	42. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37

the wedding day finally arrived. It was the morning and Kushina and Konan were panicking.

"Omg, the hair! we forgot the hair!" Kushina yelled

"where the heck is the dress?"

"and my shoes!"

"ahh!"

It was sure noisy in their room.

Itachi as well was very nervous. He's getting married. He couldn't believe it. He was getting married to his wonderful girl Konan and soon he will be a father.

Today was the most important day for him.

"You look good, son. Really good." Lord Fugaku told him as they were walking to the ball, where the wedding was taking place.

"Thank you, father." Itachi smiled proudly then glanced at his mother who was by his father.

"mother, you look stunning." Itachi said, his face extremely gentle.

His mother smiled at him and approached him. She put her hands on his cheeks and smiled.

"you grow up so fast, Itachi." She said with a melancholic voice. "I remember when you were just a kid, Itachi. you were my first baby...I remember when you used to change your diapers, you used to sleep on my lap, you were so bright and so smart...you never, ever let go of my hands...you were always attached to me. You would follow me everywhere..."

Fugaku and Itachi were awed. she was remembering those things, she was remembering Itachi. That's great! That is really great! It meant that her memories were improving, she was finding herself.

"mother..."

"and when your brother was born, not Sasuke, but Kimimaro, I could see how happy you were...you were...the only one happy to have him...you were the only one who didn't hate me...then they took him away from me...and I was so cold to you, to everyone...I was so selfish...I...ignored you, my only son...and then Sasuke came and I could barely take care of him, because I was so...angry and sad because I didn't have Kimimaro...I didn't want Sasuke...I only wanted Kimimaro...I was a horrible mother to him, and you took care of him. Itachi. You took care of Sasuke, you changed his diapers, read him goodnight stories, fed him..."

She was sobbing. "you were taking care of your brother...and then Kagome came, and at the same time you had surgery, because of your heart, and against all odds, you survived... and it woke me up. I realized how much of a horrible mother I've been to you and to Sasuke and how much you all needed me, because you were saved, because you didn't die, and because Kagome was born, everything was back to normal...I was happier, with your father, with Kagome, with Sasuke and with you...it was all thanks to you son."

Fugaku, Itachi, Minato and Kushina who were now at the wedding ball were all quietely listenning.

"Then came the incident with Kagome and my baby girl died...and I lost it. I was once again selfish. I abandoned you, and Sasuke and your father. I abandoned you all when you all needed me the most...and instead of taking care of you, you took care of me, you visited me all the time at that mental hospital, you never gave up on me, you were always there for me, Itachi. Your only goal, was just to make me happy...I remember once, when you asked me what you needed to do to bring me back home with our family and I stupidly said to bring back Kagome...I never thought you really would...but you did. You've been working so hard and you're one step closer to bringing her back to life, just for me...Itachi, you're the sweetest child I have ever seen. That's why..." She then whispered in his ears so no one else could hear. "you're my favorite son."

Itachi blushed, his heart couldn't stop beating fast. No way...he's mother's favorite. He never thought that. He always thought Kimimaro was...

"And I know you're going to be the best father, the best husband to Konan-chan and my upcoming grandson. I know this. And I give you my blessings."

Tears slighly fell down Itachi's face. "mother..."

"come on, son. Guys don't cry." Fugaku said tapping his son's back.

"You look wonderful, Itachi-kun." Kushina said.

"now, now, everyone...let's get this wedding started." Minato grinned.

Naruto and Sasuke were in their room still getting ready. They were both dressed in tuxedos and fixing their bowties.

Sasuke was having a hard time doing his bowtie because for one, his headaches started again out of nowhere after he showered, so everything was kind of blurry double, and secondly he wasn't the bowtie kind of person. He didn't really know how to put it on. He glanced at Naruto who was doing his bowtie perfectly, flawlessly.

Wow.

well Sasuke shouldn't be surprised. Naruto had parents who always took care of him and taught him everything. Of course Naruto would know how to do his bowtie.

"are you ready, teme?" Naruto asked. He was ready to go.

"h-hold on a sec," Sasuke said trying to hurry on his part. He was a bit embarrassed.

Naruto also noticed Sasuke's struggle with his bowtie. He smirked, shook his head and walked toward him.

"I never thought I'd see the day Sasuke Uchiha would suck at something." Naruto said mocking.

Sasuke shot his best friend a death glare.

"let me help you." Naruto said rolling his eyes and fixing Sasuke's bowtie properly.

"there, all done." Naruto then said after fixing it. Sasuke stared at himself in the mirror to check the bowtie. It was perfect.

"Now let's go." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"yeah," Sasuke replied and followed his best friend. Minutes later, they were at the wedding ball. First thing Sasuke noticed was that Sakura wasn't there.

"there you two are!" Kushina said smiling at her son and his best friend.

"where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked Kushina scanning around the room.

"eh? I don't she was with you guys?" Kushina said.

"no, she woke up early and told me she was going to help you guys out.." Naruto said

Sasuke's heart sank in fear. Oh no, where was Sakura and what could have happened to her? did...someone take her away...Damn it, Sasuke knew something was sketchy about this island. someone was after Sakura.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting." her soft voice murmured, sending relief to Sasuke. She was okay. phew. He then glared at her and rushed toward her.

"where were you?" he snarled at her trying to grab her hand but Sakura snatched her hand away from him, her eyes scared and angry leaving Sasuke a bit surprised.

Something was up with Sakura.

"Sakura, Sasuke! take your places, the wedding is about to start!" Kushina said.

"yes, Kushina-san." sakura said rushing toward Itachi.

and then the wedding ceremony began.

The witnesses of the wedding, Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto, Naruto and Shisui were seating down, watching the priest bless the about to be wedded. They were all smiling and happy. Itachi looked at happy and as wonderful as ever. Konan was beautiful, stunning and glowing. She was going to be married to him, Itachi Uchiha. The love of his life and they will have kids, beautiful and wonderful kids. She was teary. Itachi too was glowing from inside out. This day was supposed to be the most important, the happiest day in a bride's life but right now, he felt as if he was happier than Konan. He couldn't contain his excitement, his joy. Everyone he loved and cared about were with him, and things were getting better. So, so much better. There was hope. Man, Itachi was the most joyful.

And Hidan was the having the worse, angriest day of his life. He was the saddest. He was hidden up the ceiling, looking down on all of them. Looking down on Konan and how happy she looked. The way she was staring at Itachi, she never stared at him like that. why? Why not? Hidan did everything he could to make her happy. Hidan even tried to reject his scary powers for her. He tried to give up what he loved doing the most for her and now here she was smiling and marrying another man.

Worse was an Uchiha. That was it. That was it for Hidan. Yes, he was going to go through his plan after all. Anyways, he killed one of the helpers earlier this morning. He had everything he needed for his ritual. Yes, his God Jashin was going to be very pleased. Time to this weather around and destroy this wedding and everything around it. Hidan then glanced at Minato and felt bad.

Maybe except him.

Sasuke was staring at Sakura carefully. Something was bugging her and he could feel it. He could feel her being scared, afraid of something. He could see her green eyes turning into fear, her body slightly trembling. She was not even listening to the wedding's vows. What was going on with her? It worried Sasuke, as well. Whatever was scaring Sakura, he wanted to take it away from her. whatever the heck it was, he needed to take it from her.

Sakura was trembling nonstop, scared of herself. she had a bad feeling about this wedding, this day, things around her. She was scared, very scared of herself. Scared that Sasori was right about her having powers...why would she even have powers? what was she in the first place? She couldn't understand anything anymore, and then as if things couldn't get worse, this happened.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said and then Konan and Itachi were going to kiss.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Hidan roared and his eyes glowed purple. Suddenly, the sun shinning weather disappeared, clouds started to accumulate over the island, it started to get windy. "LIGHTNING BOLT, GO!" Hidan ordered.

Suddenly, windows started to break in the wedding room.

"kya!" Kushina screamed. The window started to blow in, everything was becoming a mess.

Sasuke knew this wasn't just a normal weather. He could sense something dark and evil around it. Something was wrong. Damn it, who was after sakura? He then rushed toward her and pushed her down, protecting her with his entire body and suddenly...

Shisui saw a lightening bold piercing through the roof heading straight down toward his best friend. No, he couldn't let that happen. He didn't even know when his body moved on his own. He ran toward Itachi and Konan and pushed Itachi out of the way.

"get away from there!" Shisui said, now the lightning bold was going to hit him.

Sasuke was observing the horrible scene in front of him. His brother was about to be hit by lightning, but thankfully someone pushed him away, it was Shisui and now shisui was about to get hit instead. That was when Sasuke witnessed the most amazing thing in the world. He heard her scream, he heard Sakura scream with all of her might and he felt her body warming up, a wonderful kind of warm he couldn't explain. It was almost like he was being embraced by a saint, and what was even more amazing was that beautiful colorful auras that he could see rushed out of her body and toward the lightning bold that was inches away from killing shisui. the colorful aura completely hovered around the lightning bold and stopped it, then made it all disappeared.

Sakura just saved Shisui's life with her powers. Sasuke was...awed.

all the lights suddenly shut off, everything went was dark.

"ah!" Kushina squealed again.

"are you alright, dear?" Minato asked his wife. "Naruto, you're okay?"

"yes," they replied.

"Shisui, you're alright!?" Itachi rushed toward his best friend who was frozen on the floor.

"y-yeah..." Shisui said. "I really thought I was going to die..."

"what the heck happened there?!" Fugaku asked rushing toward his son. everyone was confused, scared and worried about one another.

Sakura was shaking and afraid of what she'd just done. what she was even more afraid of was that sasuke saw her, and her heart sank. He was going to think she was a monster. She thought she was a monster...she was scared. She was scared. She was petrified of herself.

"Sakura..." sasuke was going to check if she was okay, since she was frozen of the floor, not moving.

"don't touch me!" Sakura pushed sasuke away and suddenly ran away out of the room. No one but Sasuke could see her since it was very dark in the room after the lights have been shut off.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called after her and started running as well. as he was about to leave the room, his headaches suddenly started once again. He felt dizzy and fell on the floor.

Not again. Ugh...Sasuke didn't have time to have headaches. sakura needed him.

He forced himself up and ran out of the room, after Sakura who was running away from the mansion.

Hidan was shocked and appaled by what just happened. No way...that girl with pink hair, that girl...she used her powers to stop his lightning bold...she was actually able to stop his dark magic. To defy Jashin. Only one kind of power was able to do such thing. That was the holy power.

Damn it. Pain was right after all. There was someone alive who possessed the holy power. Things were completely different now. She must be Sakura Haruno. The girl Hizashi Hyuga was talking about. She did have powers. she was in fact the one the Akatsukis have been waiting for.

Hidan had to go report all this to Pain and Nagato, his co-leaders right away.

"is everyone okay?" servants said coming in the ballroom and candles.

"ah..." Konan winced.

"Konan!" Itachi said looking at his wife with worry.

"she's not feeling well, she's under shock!" Kushina said.

"bring her water, now! someone!" Itachi yelled.

"let's rest her here." Fukagu said dragging a bench. They lifted her up and slowly put her down on the bench.

Naruto looked around and then noticed Sasuke and Sakura were missing. Where were they?

No one else was looking for them because they were too shaken about what happened and too worried for Konan.

Sakura was running, she didn't know where. she was just running and running, soon she couldn't feel the sands in her foot anymore. soon, all she could feel were the grasses. She was in the forest in the island and it was raining. It was dark. She was scared. she had nowhere to go to. She was scared of the outside, she was scared of herself. she was terrorized of everything.

"Sakura!" she heard him scream her name. Oh no, he was close. She couldn't face him. she couldn't face Sasuke...he probably was going to ask her how she did this, and then think of her as a monster and completely lose interest in her. No, no, she wasn't ready for this. She wasn't.

Sakura kept running, and running and running. where to? she didn't know, as long as she kept running.

Sasuke was looking for her like a maniac. It was dark and cloudy and it was raining, and the headaches were becoming unbearable. almost like someone was trying to rip his brains out. It hurt. Hurt so much and he knew it had to do something with sakura. He could feel what she was feeling. Her fear, her angst, her confusion. He knew she felt alone and she was confused on what was happening to her. Thankfully, he knew she had those powers before her or else, he would be confused as well. He had to find her. He knew he had to make her feel better. Make her know that everything was going to be alright,that she shouldn't be afraid about anything anymore. Sasuke had to find sakura.

Sakura kept running. It's been maybe an hour since she ran out of the ballroom and away from sasuke and he was still after her. she needed to hide herself somewhere so no one would see her. She suddenly found a very tall tree with lots and lots of leaves and branches around it. There. she could climb up there and hide herself in the branches and wait until Sasuke stopped looking for her. She then started running toward the tree as fast as she could. she could hear his footsteps behind her.

She was also getting tired of running in this rain, in this mud. she had to hurry...she had to–

Sakura suddenly tripped on herself since she was trying to hard to hurry up and then she fell on the floor.

Get up! she told herself and forced herself up. She then tried to make her first step and run, but she felt someone grabbing her arm. Shit. He caught her.

"No! let go!" Sakura screamed trying to unleash herself from his grip.

"Sakura, calm down, it's alright!" Sasuke told her, tightening his grip around her and turning her so she could look at him.

"let go! let go!" Sakura kept on screaming, shaking her head, tears rolling down her face.

"Sakura, calm down! It's me, Sasuke!" he said again, trying to calm her down, but sakura seemed like she was not listening to anything anymore.

"let go, let go!" she was losing herself, she was losing her calmness, she was losing her temper. It always happened whenever her emotions took the best out of her. Her mind went blank.

Sasuke felt like he was holding a different person all of the sudden. she was now glaring, hissing and trying to bite him. Oh yes, he remembered that side of Sakura. It was exactly like when he was came to the hospital with Itachi and find her wrecking havoc because Kimimaro wouldn't wake up. It was almost like then, if not even worse. She seemed scared and angrier than before and all she wanted to do was get away from his grip.

No, he wouldn't let her go. If he did, then it would be like telling Sakura that she had nowhere to go. That she was alone and that no one would be there for her. Sasuke wanted to be there for Sakura. He wanted to show her that he was the one she must always return to. Not just because he was power hungry and fascinated by her gifts, but because he fell in love with her.

Yes, he now couldn't deny it anymore. He thought it was just a simple crush, that he was eventually going to get over his feelings for her but each day, they were getting stronger. Each day, he needed to be around her. He loved Sakura. Sasuke loved her so much than he even knew, and didn't want to let her go. He needed her by his side. He needed to conquer her, to love her. It wasn't just lust anymore. It wasn't just wanting to control or dominate her, it wasn't just about her powers anymore. It was about Sakura, about her. about this girl he hated in the beginning, the girl he found annoying. The servant who was craving for attention from everyone, the girl who wanted to be loved and accepted. Yes, that was who Sakura was. Now Sasuke understood, she needed to be loved and cared for. She needed to be accepted, she needed someone she could belong to and that was him. Sakura belonged to Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sakura." Sasuke repeated her name, but the girl was a goner. she was still in her blank phase, not hearing him, not listening to him.

"Sakura," Sasuke repeated again, gently and calmly, still no answer or reaction. Just violence.

Sasuke then grabbed her and kissed her lips. She bit him, pushed up away and took the opportunity to run. She didn't even make it three steps before sasuke caught her, now lifting her up her feet as she was trashing around. growling, snarling, hitting, kicking. She was ferocious, like a wild animal.

Sasuke's headaches were getting even worse, but he had to endure it. He had to calm sakura first.

He managed to make it in a small tiny cabin that was out of the forest. It was the cabin Itachi and Konan were going to spend their night in. Oh well too bad for them.

Sasuke kicked in the room and entered.

The inside was beautiful and romantic. There were floating lanterns of all colors, illuminating the room. there were red and pink and white roses everywhere, on the floor and on the bed. There were even more candles, around the bed. The room was painted white, and it felt soothing and relaxed to Sasuke. This place almost seemed like paradise.

The room also calmed her down.

Sasuke gently put Sakura on the bed. she was avoiding eye contact with Sasuke.

"Sakura, it's okay...it's me Sasuke. I'm not scared of you." Sasuke said.

Sakura's eyes widen in surprised.

"I think you have an amazing power." Sasuke continued, seating by her side.

"you saved Itachi and Shisui."

sakura shook her head. "I don't...know who I am...anymore...It's like one day I'm someone...and the next I'm not..."

"You're you." Sasuke continued giving her a gentle smile, his hands now brushing the hair off her face. "you're just perfect the way you are."

Sakura shook her head. "I'm not...I'm far from perfect...I'm..." she started crying. "I don't know what I am...I don't understand...Sasuke-kun, I'm so lost, so confused...why did the Harunos kick me out? Was it because I have this satanic power...I don't even want it, I never even asked for it...I don't want any of this, I just want to be a normal person, I just want to be someone with a family, with parents...I just want to belong somewhere..."

"you belong with the Uchihas." Sasuke told her gently. Sakura shook her head. "It's not the same...I...am not an Uchiha. I...didn't grow up with you. I didn't...I'm not...perfect...I...am all alone"

"sakura." Sasuke said. "you only need one person to care about you. You only need someone to see you, to accept you no matter what and I do, sakura." he then sighed. "listen, I'm not much of a talker and I don't really know how to explain all of this, but what's I'm trying to say is... that... you're perfect to me, body, mind and soul and I want you to think of me as the only person who can make all your sufferings go away."

Sakura was wonderstruck. She was listening to him carefully. Her heart started beating fast again, her face was red, her body was not trembling anymore.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"You're nothing like me. If anything, I'm the one who's far from perfect. You and I are completely different. You are the perfect one and I am the imperfect one. But we need each others. I need you, and you need me and we belong to each others."

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura cried of happiness and suddenly hugged him. "thank...you..." she said between sobs.

Sasuke too was a bit moved. He was in the moment. He meant everything he said to her and the part where he admitted that he needed her, was the part where Sakura knew again, once more that she belonged to him.

He hugged her back, inhaling in the wonderful precious addicting scent of her hair, her body. He hugged her tightly, feeling her warmth.

"I want you, Sakura." he muttered quietly. He wanted this girl in every way.

"Sasuke kun, let's do it." Sakura said breaking the hug and looking at him with serious eyes.

sasuke wanted her too, but he wasn't sure.

"are you sure, sakura?" He asked her. "there will be no turning back if we do this. You can't take your virginity back."

Sakura kissed him shyly and smiled. "I want to do this, not just for Sasuke-kun, but for me too. I want this."

Sasuke smiled and kissed her back. "alright."


	43. Chapter 38

**hey guys, I would like to thank you for all the reviews again. Keep them coming. And I'd like to take the time and respond to some coments. **

**Someone called me a Hinata hater and you might as well call me a naruto hater, sakura hater, an Itachi hater, an Ino hater and a Sasuke hater (I am a bit of a sasuke Hater, I can't deny it.) but my point is no, I don't hate Hinata. one reason why I made her accuse Naruto for something he didn't do is to show you guys how good of a person Naruto is to everyone and how much Sasuke cares about him. Another reason is to make my story a bit realistic. I mean she liked Naruto since she was born, she got him to kiss him on her birthday, people died on her bithday, her classmates Sai dies on her birthday. She is traumatized, and no one in her family is around to take the time to check up on her. She went through a breakdown. Also, they're all teenagers and we all know there is no such thing as a perfect teen. I'm not going to make Hinata a perfect teen because there is no such thing as this. Worry not, Hinata will repent herself soon. **

**quite a few are still complaining about Sasuke being a dick. I said it before, and I'll say it again. He will get worse. In this story he is the bad guy. He is the ultimate enemy. you will hate him. but don't worry, karma will get him. Laaaater. **

**there isn't enought lemon. AHEM :3 AHEM :3 AHEM :3 ladies and gentlemen. This chapter will have the first real lemon. and the next chapter will have more, and the next and the next and the next and the next and thenext. You will have so much lemons that you will complain about it. and I'm a pleasure delayer. I love writing about lemons but I can not just start writing about it right away. I need to build characters, get you guys to understand and know each characters, create a setting before actually putting lemons. and again, like i said before this is a loooooonnnnng story. we have not even reached the rising climax yet. so please, be patient. **

**I enjoyed your reviews. Please keep them coming! **

**laters! **

CHAPTER 38

Sasuke kissed her deeply, enjoying and savoring every taste of her. It was the most passionate kiss he'd yet given her. He was taking it slow, and gentle with her. It wasn't his first time taking another girl's virginity, but it was his first time feeling nervous and acting gentle and caring toward the girl. Well, it wasn't just any other girl. It was Sakura. His Sakura.

Sakura too was nervous and careful with Sasuke-kun. She just realized she was going to be giving her most precious thing away. Oh God, oh god. It's starting to hit her. but it's alright. it was with Sasuke. The one she belonged to. The one who was accepting her just the way she was. The one who needed her, who wanted her. Yes, she was alright with it. Furthermore, this place room was the most romantic room she could ever asked for. It was meant for Itachi and Konan's honeymoon night but there was a storm outside and they were probably still locked into the wedding room. No one would dare come outside.

Everything was perfect for both of them.

Then, sakura helped him out of his tuxedo, undid his bowtie while he was unzipping the back of her beautiful maid of honor dress. Both of their clothes and bodies were drenched because of the rain and it made them both look even hotter. Oh, they wanted each others so bad.

Sasuke licked his lips as he took her out of the dress, then gently laid her on the bed. He tossed his suit and dress shirt on the floor, and he was now in his white shirt and black pant. Sakura was in her bra and underwear. Then slowly, Sakura started unclipping her bra. Sasuke watched in awe and amazement as her breasts were set free. this was not the first time he saw her breasts, but again, it felt like the first time. They were so perfect.

What took his breath even more away was when she took off her underwear. He unashamedly fed his eyes with Sakura's naked body. Her modest breasts, her tiny waist, her curvy legs, her slender arms, her lean legs...her beautiful soft angelic face, her wonderful green eyes, her unique pink hair... She was completely naked now, vulnerable, innocent...and giving herself to him. Sasuke realized how lucky he was, how fortunate he was to have this girl, this crafty, handy, beautiful, innocent girl giving herself up to him. Deep down, he knew he didn't deserve her. Deep down, he knew she was too good for him. He was a cruel son of a bitch. He was a killer, a selfish bastard who seek nothing but power. He didn't deserve her. He never will. His mind was racing, how could he respect Sakura and yet want her body so bad? How could he please her?

This was it. the moment he desired the most, yet the moment he feared the most.

"you are truly beautiful," he told her staring intensively at her emerald eyes that were burning with passion. That was when he saw that his own apprehension did not matter. Sasuke could see it in her face, the decision had been made already, calmly and deliberately, by this beautiful girl. Sasuke didn't deserve her, but nothing could have dragged him from that room, from her body in that moment. Not even the headaches that were getting worse and worse by minute.

Sasuke leaned toward her on the bed, he was now on top of her and Sakura gently circled her arms around him, raising her face to meet his kiss, a long delicious open-mouthed joining of lips and tongues. Her taste once again captured Sasuke and he wanted to bring her body to him. They kissed again, hard and long, and his hands started moving around her flawless body.

He cupped one of her breasts, while still kissing her. He squeezed and caressed her, then gently used his thumb and forefinger to squeeze her nipple, causing Sakura to moan between the kisses.

Ah, her moans. Her angelic moans. He could never, ever get tired of them.

One hand kept playing with her breasts while the other was combing through Sakura's long pink hair that were beautifully spread out on the sheets. He kissed her one last time then buried his face in the sensual refuge of her neck, inhaling the wet scent of her body, of her hair. As he did that, Sasuke pressed his body intimately along hers.

"Sasuke-kun," sakura shivered beneath him.

Sasuke loved her small voice and the way she was saying his name. It was so sensual, so unique. He was even starting to love his own name more.

His hands then moved down her body, to her sex and he gently used his finger to circle around her divine clitoris.

"ah," Sakura moaned, shivering again. Finally he was touching her, oh goodness how she craved for his touch, for this.

and then, he began to rub her, making her legs close tightly around his hand. Sakura was enjoying his touch, the way he was making her feel. She was valuing every moment with Sasuke and swore herself to never forget it. Her first time with the man she loved.

"more," Sakura unconsciously squealed, completely lost in the pleasurable moment.

Sasuke complied and began to fasten his moment on her petal, rubbing, circling and slowly trying to enter her with his other finger. He knew no one had even entered her there and he knew how uncomfortable it would be for her, so getting her prepped by finger her was his solution.

Just when he slightly entered her, he felt how wet she was. Incredibly, wonderfully wet.

Sakura was ready and Sasuke did not want to wait anymore.

He immediately let go of her, reached in his pant and pulled out his manhood. He was still wearing his shirt and pant.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura stared at his manhood in awe, but naively not worried. She didn't think it was going to hurt. she knew nothing about sex.

"I want you now, Sakura." Sasuke growled at her, his onyx eyes invading her emerald's with fire and passion. If sakura were to change her mind right now about this, it would be very hard for sasuke to stop.

Sakura smiled up at him gently. "take off your clothes," she said with a cute face.

"no time," sasuke shook his head, gently pushing her back on her bed. He then took a hold of one of her legs, pulling it toward him and in result, her body, her sex was close to his.

He wanted her now. He glanced at her, slightly titling his head, asking for permission. Sakura confidently smiled at him and nodded. She thought it was going to be the most pleasurable moment in her life. That it wouldn't hurt, because whenever she was intimate with him, she never once hurt her.

"this is going to hurt, Sakura." Sasuke warned her. She frowned a bit, but her smiled never disappeared. she then raised one of her hand toward him, caressing Sasuke's face. "I want this, Sasuke-kun." She said, tears falling down her face. she was the happiest she had ever been at this moment.

Sasuke too raised his hands and touched hers, drawing it away from his cheek to his mouth. He gently placed a kiss on her dainty hands and dropped it back on the sheet.

"hold tight." he told her as his penis was on her opening.

Sakura nodded, approving, accepting and welcoming Sasuke. This was what she wanted. This was what she'd always wanted. To give herself up to someone she loved and who...loved her back. Did Sasuke love her back? she wasn't sure. He never said it, but he cared about her...that she knew, and that was enough for her. Today was going to be the most magical moment in her lif–

Sakura's eyes shot wide open, her mouth gasped air in and her hands violently grabbed the sheets as she felt him ram into her. The pain she was feeling was unbearable, was undescriptable. It was a sudden intrusion, it was unexpected. and the fact that she didn't think it would hurt hurt her even more.

"AHH!" she cried out, raising herself up. what was happening? how could she be feeling hurt right now? Why was it hurting? it didn't matter. Whatever it was, whatever the heck it was, she didn't want to feel it anymore.

Sasuke on the other hand felt as if he was in heaven. He rammed into her because he knew if he went slowly, the pain would last longer. As soon as he entered her, as soon as he invaded her walls, sasuke felt a sensation he never felt with another girl before.

The world around him suddenly paused for a moment and his headaches, all of it, his discomfort, his stomachache, all of it disappeared in an instant. Sasuke felt both pleasure and relief as he was inside her. This sensation he was feeling, was like a blessing.

It was as if he was lost in the desert for so long, hot, thirsty and tired and out of now where came the rain, hydrating is body thoroughly and quenching his thirst. That was the kind of feeling he was having while inside her. Sasuke felt hydrated, refreshed, reborn, new, reincarnated. All those good feelings.

It was almost like he was a virgin again. It was like he never entered inside a woman. This feeling was incredible and he knew at that moment, he was now completely sure that he did not want to let go of her. He did not want any man to touch her, he did not want Sakura loving another man. He had to make her his, completely his, blindly his.

all of his thinkings were abruptly interrupted as he came to to reality, hearing her screaming. It was almost breaking his heart.

"Stop! Stop! it hurts! Stop!" She cried out with such an agonizing voice. She was struggling and moving under him, trying to find a way, anyway to get away from him and his massive monster that was destroying the insides of her.

sasuke grabbed both her hands and pinned them on the bed, still inside her. He looked at her with determination on his face.

"Sakura, I won't stop. You said you wanted this. You can't go back on your words." he said seriously, now slightly pulling himself out and back inside of her again, and again came those wonderful divine feelings all over his body.

"But it hurts," Sakura's voice was trembling, eyes filled with tears and her body wincing as he kept thrusting inside of her.

"I warned you." Sasuke said indifferently, but then realized she was panicking even more.

He sighed.

"I'm not going to stop, Sakura. You have to endure the pain, it's going to be the only time it's going to hurt. it's because it's your first time, you just have to bear with me, okay?" his voice was soft and gentle, but his thrusts were not.

If anything, they were becoming more and more vicious. Being inside of her was addicting and his body couldn't help himself.

"It hurt..." sakura started crying loudly under him, her breath quickening. she just wanted him to stop for a minute so she could regain herself, but he wouldn't. He was hurting her.

Sasuke finally took pity of her.

"Sakura, look around the room," Sasuke then said slowing down his thrusts, then completely stopping. "Look at how beautiful this room is, look at those floating lanterns... They're beautiful, aren't they?"

Sakura's frowned face began to look around the room, the beautiful lanterns, shinning with those strong, passionate illuminating lights.

"I never told anyone this, but floating lanterns are my favorite thing to see," Sasuke continued, now pulling himself out of her. She slightly winced, but ignored the feeling as she was captivated by what Sasuke was revealing to her.

Sasuke was now seating by her side, looking up the room and admiring the floating lanterns. "They illuminate everything around it. They make this room look make any bad thing look better, actually. Even if we were to bring them outside, in this storm, they would make it look beautiful."

Sasuke was smiling appreciatively at the floating lanterns. He was not lying to her at all. Even since he was a child, ever since he had first been to his first festival with his brother, he realized that they were the most wonderful thing in the world and now Sakura was.

"Sakura, I think of you as my floating lantern." he softly, looking at her.

Sakura's heart beat as fast as ever, and her face flushed. She hugged Sasuke and then kissed him. "Thank you," she whispered. "let's continue."

Sasuke looked at her with a smile and kissed her, then laid her back on the bed, taking his previous missionary position.

Sasuke parted her legs once more and before entering her, he looked at her and smiled.

Sakura smiled back and winced as he entered her. He slowly started thrusting and stared picking up his pace.

It still hurt, but this time the pain was bearable. Not because it lessened, but because of Sasuke. Because she was his floating lantern. She was his favorite thing.

"better?" Sasuke asked as he kept thrusting inside of her. She gave him a small nod.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun." She said smiling at him.

"Thank you," Sasuke replied.

Her walls were embracing him completely as if he was being kissed while being inside of her. He wasn't sure if it was because of the room, the floating lanterns, or because of Sakura herself but he was having a magical moment. One that he knew he would never, ever forget.

Sakura too was feeling the magical moment. She was still in pain, but she was learning the love the pain because she was with Sasuke. she closed her eyes, inhaling the smell of the scented candles around her. They were relaxing, in fact, very relaxing, and when she opened her eyes and glanced at the ceiling, the beautiful floating lanters, her heart warmed up as well.

This roses that were mingled in between her hair, her body, the bed also made her feel better. This room was the perfect place for her to loser her virginity, it was like a sanctuary.

Ino was standing outside in the rain, in front of the room Sasuke and Sakura were in. She saw them going in hours ago. She saw how caring, how careful and determined Sasuke looked as he carried her into the room and they've been there for almost two hours now. She wasn't stupid. She knew what they were doing and as much as she was trying to tell herself that she didn't care anymore, that she didn't have any feelings for Sasuke-kun anymore, she knew it was all a lie.

If anything, her feelings for him have become stronger. The more he rejected her, the more she wanted him and it was torture. why was she putting herself through this. She didn't deserve this. she was the queen of Konoha High School. She was adored, respected and looked up to by guys and girls of their high school...and here she was now losing to some servant to the love of her life.

How could this be. why was this happening? she never did anything wrong. she loved Sasuke. She loved him since he first met her. They were both in kindergarden and it was her first day of school. She was new and shy and nervous and more over, the teacher was scolding her for forgetting her crayons. Ino remembered Sasuke sharing his crayons with her and he smiled at her. That was the only time, the only time, Sasuke had ever smiled at her or acted so kind toward her, and since then, her she had feelings. Since then, she never stopped loving him. She was good, really. Ino was a good girl, and she became better because of Sasuke.

When she found out he was an Uchiha, she knew she had to make herself look like she was worthy of him. In elementary school, she started doing her nails, learning to put on make up, style her hair...hoping to get his attention, but it never worked because he was either hanging out with Naruto or hiding somewhere and every time, as soon as school ended, she would rush out to say good bye to him, but it would always be too late because his brother would come and get him. Ino tried to find a way to get close to Sasuke and when everything else failed, she then started befriending Naruto. Hoping that it would get him to pay a little more attention to her. that was in their last grade of elementary school. She remembered playing tag with Sasuke, Naruto, shikamaru and Choji and Sasuke tagged her. Just when she thought she was about to get closer to him, they were now in middle school and in completely different classes. He was in the honor classes along with most of her friends and she was just in regular classes. What was even more heartbreaking to Ino was the fact that Sasuke started talking to Karin. He never talked to any girl, not even her but he seemed very interested in her and later on, Ino found that was because Karin was incredibly smart. She was now motivated once more to get Sasuke to at least acknowledge her a her classmate. She tried hard, very hard to study and get good grades just for him, just to be in one of his classes and it worked again. the next grade, she was able to get into one honor class with him. But then, Sasuke never came to that next grade and later in the news, she heard that there was a tragedy in the Uchiha house. Sasuke's sister Kagome Uchiha died of an accident, involving her and Sasuke. Ino never even knew Sasuke had a sister in the first place. She felt bad, and since he never showed up for their academic year she got worried and asked Naruto about Sasuke. Naruto told her that he wasn't allowed to talk about him and the accident to anyone. So, wanting to see Sasuke, wanting to make him feel better, she decided to bake him something good and give it to him. She venture herself toward the Uchiha residence but didn't even make it 10 blocks. The guards sent her back and told her only known friends of the Uchihas were allowed. Ino never got the chance to talk to him or see him but she never once, never ever once stopped thinking about him, stopped loving him. She kept him in her heart throughout the whole entire year of Middle school.

Then High School started and she finally got to see him for the first time in years. Ino was so happy, so glad she wanted to throw herself in his arms, and she did. She hugged him and told him how happy she was to have him with her but sasuke ignored her. she noticed he changed, his eyes seemed colder, distant, and meaner. even toward Naruto. as people started to fear him because he was mean ruthless and aggressive and cruel and always got into fights, Ino never for once saw any flaw on Sasuke. She continued to admire him. Then last year, when they were in tenth grade, something amazing happened. It was at Naruto's party, at first she wasn't going to come, but when she overheard Naruto convincing sasuke to come, she changed her mind, got herself extremely pretty and beautiful and came to the party in attempt to impress Sasuke. she looked for him then he spotted him in Naruto's room. He seemed not himself, whether he was drunk or high, Ino didn't know. But he looked so sad and all she could do, all she could hope for was to take that pain away from him so that night, she gave herself up to him.

Till this day, he never acknowledged her or showed her any sign of affection. Till this day, she never stopped loving him and god...It hurts.

what hurts even more was the fact that Sakura, that servant who came out of nowhere was the one stimulating Sasuke in every way. She was the one he gave a gentle, happy look to. she was the one he defended, Sakura was the one Sasuke's family acknowledged and now she was the one bedding Sasuke. That is not fair. All she did was love Sasuke. All she did was love him yet, here she was forgotten by him.

Sasuke was close to coming now, he started thrusting himself a bit faster and harder grunting like an animal, grabbing any body part of Sakura. He couldn't get enough her. He wanted to consume her completely and he was over the edge.

Sakura also was beginning to feel a little bit more pleasure than pain and when she noticed that Sasuke's grunts were deeper and wilder and his thrusts were faster and harder, she knew he was going to reach his orgasm soon. She wanted him to. she wanted to pleasure Sasuke-kun. she then wrapped her arms around him, slightly pulling him closer to her body. As Sasuke gave one last thrust and cursed, both teenagers felt as if they were one. as if nothing and no one could ever separate them. They felt united, connected and the world around them did not matter.

who were they? what were they? where were they? what planet were they one? It all seemed to vanish from their memories momentarily. It didn't matter anymore. What mattered was just the two of them bonding together in the most intimate way possible.

Sasuke then collapsed on top of her breathless, resting a bit and regaining his strength and breath.

He then laid small and gentle kisses on her neck, her cheek and her forehead.

"next time, you'll enjoy it and I'll make you come many times." he promised her. Sakura smiled at him, with very tired eyes.

"does that mean we're a couple now?" she asked him, her eyes suddenly excited and glowing.

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes as he got off her and laid on the other side of the bed, staring at the ceiling and the floating lanterns.

"Yeah..."

"r-really?!" Sakura's face brightened in excitement, all the energy she thought were drained from her suddenly came back. "so we're girlfriends and boyfriends?!"

Sasuke shrugged. "Yes we are." he didn't really see the big deal in this, couples or not Sakura was his. However, if it made her better about their relationship, why not?

"so, so so that means we can go on dates and hold hands and do all those fun things couples do?" Sakura said now seating up on the bed, still naked, her breast slightly bouncing as she moved.

"sakura," sasuke warned. "I will fuck you again if you don't cover your body."

sakura blushed and laid back in the bed, bring the sheet all over her.

"sorry," she said timidly. "I'm just so happy I am Sasuke kun's girlfriend" She squealed. Sasuke sighed.

"now, I already told you, I am not the kind of boyfriend you want." he started. "I have never been in a relationship, so I won't know how it goes but I won't be holding hands or bring flowers or write you love songs or do all those things couples do. You should know my personality by now, do I seem like the kind of guy to do those kinds of things?"

when she didn't respond, he turned to look at her and saw that she was asleep. Well that was quick.

He smiled at her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, wrapping her completely with the sheet.

Sakura was beautiful and she was his.


	44. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39

Sasuke looked at the time on his watch. It was 7 pm and the storm outside was slowly calming down. He knew the rests were going to worry about him and Sakura if they don't come anytime soon, but at the same time, Sakura is deeply asleep next to him and he did not want to wake her up. Maybe he should just go by himself.

He got himself dressed up and placed another gentle kiss on her forehead, he couldn't help but stare at her for a while before leaving the honeymoon room.

"where the heck is that Sasuke!?" Naruto was muttering. They were all in the living room. The storm had completely calmed. Konan was okay, just resting now. Everyone who was shaken before seemed to be calming down.

"thank you, dear." Kushina said to Minato as he wrapped a blanket on her and Mikoto.

"what a day," Shisui said taking a seat on the sofa. "the weather changed all of the sudden."

"it was so unlikely, thank goodness you're okay." Itachi said giving his best friend a grateful smile. "Thank you for saving my life."

"Hey, I didn't want to make Konan and widow." Shisui grinned.

"But where the heck is Sasuke and Sakura?!" Naruto asked crossing his arms on his chest. "they both disappeared since the incident."

"maybe we should go look for them," Itachi said getting up. He was starting to worry as well.

"I'm here." They all heard his cool, nonchalant voice coming in the living room. Naruto felt relieved and rushed toward his best friend. "Teme, what happened, you're alright? Where's Sakura?"

"She's fine. She freaked out earlier because of the storm, I ran after her to make sure she was alright."

"oh, is she?" Itachi asked now more worried.

"she's fine. She's just resting and I'd like to rest too if you don't mind."

everyone watched as Sasuke walked upstairs toward his room. They knew something was different with him, he seemed less cold and even more rejuvenated.

Naruto was suspicious.

Sasuke was about to enter when he heard footsteps toward him. He glanced at the direction the footsteps were coming from suspiciously. It was his father.

"Father..."

"Son, can we talk in private?" he asked him.

Sasuke had no choice, he let his father enter the room.

"Son, I don't think the storm or the thunderstorm bolt were normal." Fugaku was straight to the point. "I feel like someone was trying to harm Itachi. I don't know how to explain it."

"I know." Sasuke replied, making Fugaku's eyes widen in surprise. "Sakura stopped the bolt from killing Shisui."

"r-really...? how...?" Fugaku couldn't believe it. So it was true, the whole story about Sakura was true.

Sasuke shrugged. "She used her powers, and then panicked right after. I don't think she's aware of what she is capable of."

"she will start to wonder," Fugaku said. "She will start to question herself, her powers, who she is."

"And she will want answers." Sasuke agreed now a bit worried. Yes, sleeping with her and calming her down was good and all but when she will wake up, she will want to know more about herself, about what just happened to her, about her powers and what she was.

"She might want to go back to the Harunos..." Fugaku said. "If that happens, I don't know if we can stop her."

No, Sasuke wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't allow to let the Harunos take Sakura. But it was going to be though, now that she wasn't in the dark anymore. Sakura was stubborn, and Sasuke knew she would want to know more about herself, about the Harunos, about her root...

"Have you located Madara?" Sasuke asked his father a minute later.

"He is still in the sand village, but the intel can not get a precise location of him."

"we have to go look for him ourselves then," Sasuke decided. "we need him to tell us a clearer story. What Mei told you wasn't completely clear. I feel like she's hiding something and it seems like the Hyugas or the Akastukis are starting to attack us now, from that type of attack we can assume that Sakura isn't the only one with powers. Which is why we need to find Madara right away. The sooner we find him, the sooner we can know what's going on and the sooner we can protect Sakura and the Uchihas."

Fugaku stared at Sasuke in awe. He was only 17 years old and he was talking as if he was a leader. He had the voice, the spirit, the mind of a leader and the most amazing part of all this was that Sasuke didn't even sweat one bit.

"Father, we're leaving for the sand village today." Sasuke decided. "Please a helicopter ready."

"a-alright." Said Fugaku, the leader of the Uchihas who was being bossed around by his son.

"one more thing," Sasuke said before Fugaku left the room. "You should tell Itachi to get a plane and leave with everyone as soon as tomorrow. This island doesn't seem to be safe."

"Oh, you're right. I'll take care of all that." Fugaku said.

As soon as Fugaku left the room, Sasuke took advantage of that to shower and pack his things.

As he was packing, Naruto suddenly barged in.

"teme, wanna tell me what the heck is going around here?" Naruto yelled.

Lousy as ever.

"you look different, you look like a complete version. What the hell happened between you and Sakura–heh? are you packing? where's you going?"

"I have some business to attend to with father. It's urgent." Sasuke replied.

"you're leaving Sakura...?" Naruto asked. "I thought you protected her from the thunderstorm. Why are you leaving? Listen, the adults are talking and they're deciding to the leave the island first thing tomorrow morning. I don't know what the hell is going on..."

"I doesn't concern you," Sasuke said then turned to face him. "I'm not leaving Sakura. You're going to be watching over her while I'm gone."

"eh?" Naruto was a bit confused. "Is Sakura in trouble...?"

"that's none of your business."

Naruto shot him an annoyed look. "Listen, if you want me to watch over Sakura, you're going to have to explain me what the heck is going on!"

Sasuke glared back. "Naruto, look you're too dumb to understand, and it doesn't even concern the Uzumakis."

"ah? so it's a problem between the Hyugas and the Uchihas?" Naruto asked. Now he was getting somewhere.

"more or less, we're not completely sure. Listen, this doesn't concern you. I just need you to keep an eye on Sakura."

"It doesn't concern me but it concerns Sakura?"

"Naruto–" Sasuke sighed. "please just do me this favor and don't ask anymore question. Please."

Naruto looked at his friend sternly. Well, Sasuke was right, he was an Uzumaki and the Uzumakis are Netherland in the business world. Minato and Kushina were very strict and clear with him about not doing anything to upset either sides, the Uchihas or the Hyugas for they don't want to be dragged in their fights.

"fine." Naruto answered. "I'll look after sakura, no questions asked."

"Thank you." Sasuke replied relieved that his friend dropped the argument.

"where is she anyway?" Naruto asked.

"She's sleeping..." Sasuke answered.

"where?"

"In some small cabin hidden in the woods." Sasuke was putting his shoes on. "Don't bother her. she's resting. she had a very tiring evening today."

Naruto then gave Sasuke a perverted look. "tiring evening? why? what did you two do?"

Sasuke started blushing.

Naruto continued. "Its starting to make sense how you guys have been gone for four hours,"

"We slept together." Sasuke answered abruptly, not wanting to hear his best friend's torturous teases. He knew Naruto was going to keep harassing both of them about this until they cracked. The sooner, the better.

Naruto almost fell on the floor after hearing that. "w-what...? O_O" He couldn't believe Sasuke was telling him all that himself.

"Now we're officially dating."

"erm...ok..." Naruto didn't know what to say. all this was sudden news to him. Something he wasn't expecting to hear from Sasuke. That completely shut him up.

"well then, I'm off. Message or call me if anything goes wrong." Sasuke leaving the room. "later."

Naruto stood in the room frozen, still trying to recuperate from the news he just heard from Sasuke.

It's been two days Sasuke left. It was Monday now and Sakura was going to school. She missed him. She was a bit angry with him because when she woke up the day after their magical night, she didn't find him by her side. He was no where to be found and she was alone. she panicked at first, but then when she came back to the main mansion, Naruto explained her that something important came up and that Sasuke left the night before with his father. She missed Sasuke. Her boyfriend, her lovely wonderful, boyfriend. Kyah! Sasuke was her boyfriend. Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Oh my gosh, she didn't believe that she was having the normal life of a high school teenager. Yes, she finally had a boyfriend. Now all that was missing was a friend to gossip about.

"sakura, can I have a word with you?" Ino asked her as she found her at the school front gates.

uh-oh. Sakura's heart sank. She completely forgot about Ino and her feelings for Sasuke. She wasn't doing it on purpose, it was as if whenever she was with Sasuke, no one else mattered . That was the problem. No one else mattered, everyone else was forgotten, every problem was forgotten. But now, they've come back and guilt started to sink in.

"Good morning, Ino." Sakura said with a tentative smile. She knew their relationship was not as bright as it was before ever since that prank Ino pulled on her and almost got her and Sasuke to severe their bonds. Even though they both tried to be mature about it and not fight, today it felt like there was a bit of tension between them.

"Sakura, you're my friend, right?" Ino asked her, not even greeting her back. Her face held so much emotion. Anger, hurt, heartbreak, maturity...? It was all mixed up.

"eh?" Sakura asked.

"we're friends right?" Ino repeated the question.

"y-yes..." Sakura said but she wasn't really sure.

"Friends respect each others and consider each other's feelings." Ino started. Her voice was stern, and her face was severe. "I know what happened between you and Sasuke-kun at the island. I was there, working as a helper for the wedding. I was there when you both entered that small cabin."

Sakura's face flushed, and her heart started beating. She was a bit embarrassed.

"I get that you have feelings for Sasuke-kun. Heck, who doesn't? he's amazing and handsome and so smart...I understand why you like him, but I like him too." Ino started, her voice was trembling. "I've liked him...since we were in kintergarden. I've never...stopped liking him...Sakura...I've...changed so much, I've done...so much for Sasuke...for so long. I've loved him and I still do even though he doesn't care about me. I...love him and I can't stand him being with someone else, let alone you Sakura." She looked her in her eyes, with so much hurt. It was breaking sakura's heart.

"Ino..."

"You just came out of nowhere and in less then three month, you got Sasuke-kun wrapped around you...something I've been trying to do for ten years!" Ino then brusquely took one of Sakura's right and placed it in both hers with such a pleading look. "Please, Sakura. I think of you as my friend and I do not want to fight, but I need you to do this one favor for me. Please, Please, Please...leave Sasuke-kun alone."

"Ino..."

"Cut that relationship you have with him, please. Do it, for me. I am begging you, Sakura." Ino's eyes were pleading, so pleading.

"Ino, I..."

Ino suddenly dropped on her knees, her hands still holding Sakura. she was literally begging her. Ino Yamanaka, the most beautiful, most popular girl of Konoha High school was on down on her knees and begging Sakura Haruno, the servant from the Uchihas.

"Please, Sakura. Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Pleas–"

"T-That's enough, Ino!" Sakura said removing her hands away and helping her up, but Ino wouldn't get up. "No, I won't get up until your hear my prayers, Sakura. I won't."

Tears were rolling down Ino's face, and she was now crying.

"I love Sasuke-kun! I LOVE HIM!...I really do...so please...leave him for me...please..."

"Ino..." Sakura was feeling horrible. Ino was seriously begging her, and sakura could see and feel even feel her pain. This girl loves Sasuke. That was not a lie. And Ino was suffering, because she loved Sasuke-kun so much . Sakura...suddenly felt selfish, how could she say no to someone who was begging her like this? She loved Sasuke-kun as well, but it seemed that Ino loved him more. so much that it hurt...would Sakura be able to live with herself if she ignored Ino's pleas and followed her heart? No, She wouldn't be able to.

"Ino, it's okay. I'll leave him." Sakura kneeled. "I'll do it for you. I seriously will."

Ino suddenly stopped crying and looked up Sakura. "really?"

"really. so please, stop...crying or begging me. Please."

"Thank you, Sakura! thank you so much! you're such a great friend! Thank you, thank you thank you!" Ino hugged her legs, with relief and comfort.

"P-please get up...it's weird to have you kneeling before me like this..." sakura told her.

At least Ino wasn't completely sad anymore. Sakura promised her to leave Sasuke. But at the same time, was Sakura really alright with it...? Just when everything was looking so perfect, like a fairy tail...reality comes back and breaks her into pieces.

Damn it.

Sasuke and his father were about to leave their hotel room from the sand village and were on their way to visit the oldest medical surgeon. After two days of searching throughout the sand village for Madara, the only lead they got was to go find Chiyo, the medical surgeon of the Sand village.

"why would Madara go visit a surgeon, I thought he was here for Obito in the first place..." Fugaku said, as they entered the car they rented.

"why is he looking for Obito anyways?" Sasuke asked. From what Sasuke remembered, Obito wanted to be left alone because so much happened in the year that Kagome died. He needed a break to get himself back together. He promised Sasuke he would be back when he was ready. That he wasn't running away. Obito was Sasuke's favorite in the Uchiha clan. "didn't Obito said he would come back on his own?"

"I don't know..." Fugaku answered. "But maybe Obito has something to do with this whole mess."

"what do you mean?"

"Madara never showed up to the grandiose party, he left on the same day to go find Obito. don't you think that's suspicious, son?"

Sasuke did not want to believe Obito had something to do with all those problems...or was affiliated with Madara, but then again, Madara was his father.

"let's find Madara before jumping in any conclusion." Sasuke told his father, quieting him.

"Good morning, Chancellor." The chauffeur said bowing, as the red haired man entered his honorable limousine. Everyone bowed to him as he walked around, he was like a God.

"Good morning, Richii." The chancellor answered, his voice was calm gentle and dark.

"Chancellor," bowed his personal assistant. He was tall and amazingly beautiful. His hair was bluer than the sky, and his eyes were golden. He stood tall and proud and serious.

"Good morning, Kazagake." Sasori greeted his personal assistant with the same tone he used on the chauffeur. "Let us go, I have quite a busy day."

"yes, sir." Kazagake replied as they made their way in the car and drove away. Sasori was his usual self, calm, contained and neutral.

However, not a day went by that he didn't think of Sakura Haruno. The beautiful prodigy girl with those special powers. He longed to see her again soon, he missed her. However, he did not have time for himself. He was running city after all, and was the advisor and protector of so many clans. He couldn't find time for himself, for his own leisure.

Also, he was deciding what to do with the half formula and the Haruno clan. Should he tell the Hyugas about the murder and who stole the formula? If he did that, it would be putting the Harunos in great danger and Sakura too might be in danger, however he heard from of of Terumi's henchmen that Sakura was now in the hands of the Uchihas...and the Uchihas were not in good terms with the Hyugas...so either way, Sakura would be in danger if the Hyugas discovered who had the formula. Sasori sighed.

"Is something the matter, Chancellor?" Kazegake asked noticing that Sasori seemed a bit uneasy.

"hm..." Sasori said. "the sky is so blue. There is not a single cloud to be seen." He was looking out the window.

"It sure is a beautiful day." Kazagake answered.

"I wonder if we're seeing the same sky," the chancellor wondered, staring in deep thought.

Kazegake stared at him for moment then closed his eyes. "It is unfortunate that I wasn't there to meet her."

Sasori didn't respond to him, instead he asked "Kazakage, why are we going to the hospital? I thought I made it clear that I was not ill."

"nonetheless, it is my duty and your grandmother's to affirm it. Your fever has in fact come down, however you still show sign of fatigue."

"I have been having busy days, lately. Can you blame me for being tired?"

"you've had busier days, Chancellor." Kazegake answered firmly. Besides, the Chancellor hasn't been himself since he met that Sakura Haruno. Kazegake needed to be sure that his dearest chancellor was physically healthy.

"besides," Kazegake added. "you have not visited your grandmother in a while."

"I suppose you're right." Sasori answered calmly, still gazing out, staring at the beautiful sky with wonder in his eyes.

Sakura Haruno, what are you thinking?

"I'm so sorry, sir but you can not see Dr. Chiyo without an appointment." The assistant nurse said, with a stern look on her face. Lord Fugaku and Sasuke were at the Sand hospital, and Lord Fugaku was politely asking to speak to Chiyo. The nurse who was Chiyo's assistant was running busy and preparing herself for the chancellor's visit. Everything had to be perfect, but here were those two strangers asking to speak to the Chancellor's doctor. Which was getting prepped up and did not have time for this.

"we need to see her, it is very important" Fugaku insisted.

"why...don't you come tomorrow and speak to her? I guess I could squeeze you in early..." The nurse sighed.

Another day in the sand village? No, Sasuke needed to be back to Konoha tonight. He was tired of this heat, of the sand and of the fact that no one knew or cared for who they were.

"we need to see her today." Sasuke finally talked, approaching the nurse. She blushed as she looked at him. Wow...he sure was a beautiful person. Even more than the Chancellor, which was something the nurse thought she would never see. And it wasn't just his beauty, it was his attitude. The way he was speaking to her, it was like acid was being thrown on her, and his eyes, his face was so cold, so distant, so scary. She thought the Chancellor was intimidating and here was this kid...looking like a devil.

"I-I...guess y-you can follow me..." She stuttered and walked toward the room.

Fugaku looked at his soon impressed. Wow, Sasuke was a very intense and influential person to anyone. How amazing.

"eh? who are you guys?" Chiyo, the almost 100 years old doctor said, glaring at both Fugaku and Sasuke. She was the best medical doctor in the sand village, the second best the the region because Tsunade from Konoha was the best and always would be. Chiyo was a cranky old lady, however, she was even more crankier and more nervous because her grandson was coming today to visit her. It was very rare of him, since he was always busy with work but his assistant found time today for him to greet his grandmother. Today was special to Chiyo and she did not have time to mingle with some strangers.

"Good morning," Fugaku said with a gentle smile. Sasuke was standing behind, his face expressionless as always. "I'm Fugaku Uchiha."

Chiyo's eyes widen a bit in surprise. Uchiha. Another Uchiha, wow...what were they doing here? She didn't like them. she didn't like the Uchihas, especially that damned Madara after all he put her through. They were all from hell.

"Oh, what have I done to merit such a...unexpected visit from the leader of the Uchiha clan from Konoha?" Chiyo asked solemnly.

"We just have few questions to ask you, Dr. Chiyo." Fugaku continued. "We were wondering if you have come in contact with Madara Uchiha."

Chiyo raised her eyebrows. "Yes, I have. what about him?"

Fugaku was thrilled. "r-really? do you by any chance know where he is or why he came here for?"

Chiyo turned around and got back to prepping the room. "I am in no place to tell you. whatever I know about him is confidential."

"why is that?" Fugaku's heart sank. Darn it, just when he thought he could finally track Madara...

"doctor patient confidentiality." Chiyo answered nonchalantly.

"Dr. Chiyo, this is an emergency and we really need to find out where Madara is, please."

"Sorry, can't help you there." She said with a mocking voice.

Sasuke was irritated. This woman was mocking his father, the leader of the Uchihas. She had no idea who she was dealing with.

"Where is he?" Sasuke finally spoke, taking a step toward her. Chiyo sensed his presence behind her and turned around.

"I already told you, I can't tell you." Chiyo snapped.

"Listen, Chiyo." Sasuke's voice was quiet, he was glaring at her. "I have been patient enough and it is turning out that right now, I am running out of patience is an alarming rate. We need to know where it is, it is an emergency in the Uchiha clan."

"psssh, seems like your clan is that not unified if Madara-san doesn't want to be found by you." Chiyo said with a mocking smirked.

That was it. Sasuke wanted to kill her. Why the hell not? She was just some old lady who already had one foot in her grave, why not help her put the other in? Besides, after sleeping with Sakura, he felt suddenly powerful, as if his abilities were double what he had before, he wanted to test himself.

All right then, he'll kill that old cranky lady.

"What is all those shenanigans?" Someone suddenly said and the three of them turned toward the entrance of the room. It was Kazakage.

"Kazegake, it's such a relief to see you." Dr. Chiyo ran toward him, she was very afraid of Sasuke. He was scarier than Madara.

"What is the matter, Chiyo-san?" Kazakage asked.

"those Uchihas wouldn't stop harassing me. They're getting in the way of me prepping the room for my dear grandson." Chiyo said, in a pouting tone. It was really childish of her considering that she was an old lady.

Kazegake looked around and saw too very tall and very intimidating looking man. The youngest one was the most intimidating looking one. The older one seemed reasonable and responsible.

"Uchihas," Kazegake repeated. "This is unexpected."

"we're sorry for causing you this much trouble," Fugaku said feeling nervous, then whispered to Sasuke. "Sasuke, this is not our city. This is not Konoha. we have no power here so please, retain yourself."

"Perhaps, you should leave. It seems like Dr. Chiyo-san is not enjoying your presence." Kazagake said.

But Fugaku could say something, Sasuke spoke.

Sasuke ignored his father. "Not until she tells us where Madara is."

"I told you I am in no position to. Please just leave. I really have to get working." Chiyo snapped.

Sasuke glared at her and took a step toward her, Kazegake got in front of her in a defensive way, glaring at Sasuke.

For some reason, Sasuke recalled when he was about to hurt Sai, and Shin got in front. It was just like then.

"Please, do as she says." Kazaegake's tone was threatening.

Who did he think he was, talking to Sasuke like that? Did he want to die as well.

Sasuke smirked. He had it with those sand villagers. He was going to kill them both.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, picturing their deaths, Chiyo was going to drop on the floor because of a heart attack and that Kazegake was going to take out gun he had hidden behind him and shoot himself. When Sasuke re-opened his eyes, he saw both of them drop on floor.

Only that they didn't drop because they were dead.

They were bowing to somone.

Bowing humbly.

Sasuke turned around to glance at whoever they were bowing to.

He was a very young looking man, perhaps one or two years older than Itachi.

His face was calm, cool and angelic...yet hid something dark behind it.

And everyone was bowing to him as soon as he step in the room.

Everyone, including Fugaku Uchiha, the leader of the almighty Uchiha Clan from Konoha.

Everyone, except Sasuke Uchiha.


	45. Chapter 40

AMBIVALENCE 40

"Chancellor," Kazagake said, bowing, not daring to raise his head.

"Kazagake." Sasori said, giving permission to Kazegake to lift his head up and stand up. Sasuke watched as Dr. Chiyo and his father were still bowing their head to him.

Sasuke was confused, angry at his father.

How dare he, an Uchiha, bow to someone else?

"grandmother." Sasori said, again his voice still dark but a bit gentle. Dr. Chiyo then stood up.

"Kazegake, who is he?" Sasori asked looking down on Lord Fugaku. He hadn't even glanced even once at Sasuke.

"chancellor," Kazekage began. "he appears to be a Uchiha."

Sasori's eyes widen a bit in shock and in excitement. An Uchiha? The clan that adopted Sakura as a servant. the clan that is holding her now. His first reaction was to ask about Sakura 'How is Sakura doing?' but he knew if he asked this question, it might raise suspicions and wonders. He wasn't sure yet of where the Uchihas stood in this story. He personally was not fond of the Uchihas, because they were very unpleasant, dangerous and unholy clan and had too many bad things happening them. However, the chancellor never once came in contact with them or interfered with their business. At least, not yet. anyways, He needed to talk to Mei before making any decisions.

"Sir, what is your name?" Sasori asked the man bowing to him.

"Fugaku Uchiha, Chancellor." Fugaku replied. One person, Fugaku knew he should not mess with was the Chancellor. The ultimate, the most powerful, the richest man not only in the sand village, but in Konoha and the Mist city as well. Everyone in the business world feared him. Even Fugaku Uchiha. The Chancellor was deadly as well. One small mistake and he could execute him.

Sasuke was confused and getting angrier. Why the fuck was his father bowing to some brat and why was he called a Chancellor? Just who the heck was that guy?

"Fugaku Uchiha, Chancellor." His head was still bowed down.

Sasori's eyes widen a bit surprised. "The current leader of the Uchiha clan, what an honor to have you in my city."

What? Sasuke thought. He ruled this city? but he was so young.

"please, get up." Sasori commanded Fugaku Uchiha and Fugaku did so.

Sasuke was disgusted and embarrassed that his father was following orders like a dog. His father was really not suited to be a leader. the young Uchiha then turned his head away, truly disgusted by what he was witnessing. His attention was now on Dr. Chiyo and Kazagake.

Sasuke's pupils dilated in shock and horror. What was going on? why were they still alive? he killed them with his mind just moments ago. He knew his powers were working properly because earlier this morning, the killed a fly just because he was annoyed. Why weren't those two people dead?

Sasuke tried again once, to kill them, but nothing happened. They didn't even budge. nothing happened.

One more time.

This time when Sasuke tried, he self something. A barrier, an aura, just like Sakura's aura when she was protecting Shisui. That aura was protecting both Chiyo and Kazagake...why, whose aura was that.

Sasuke glanced at the Chancellor and felt the same aura around him. it was his aura. what the? impossible...don't tell me...that guy had powers too?

Sasuke was shocked, yes...he had powers. But it didn't seem like the Chancellor was aware that he was protecting Chiyo and Kazegake...he was doing all this unconsciously. He had in fact powers, powers greater than Sasuke's.

tch. Sasuke was angry, and jealous.

He tried hard again, this time with his mind, he tried to kill Sasori as well but then something shocking happened.

try this again one more time, and I will annihilate you. Sasuke heard the chancellor's voice in his head. His voice was cold, and had a lethal tone to it.

For the first time in his life, Sasuke felt intimidated by someone else.

he gasped and glanced at the chancellor who was talking with Fugaku. The chancellor seemed calmed, composed as if he didn't know what was going on. In fact, the chancellor hadn't even said one word to Sasuke since his came in the room. He wasn't even acknowledging his presence...was it because Sasuke didn't bow to him.

Tsk as if. Why the fuck would Sasuke bow to anyone in the first place. screw that guy. "I am sorry but it seems like my grandmother doesn't want to reveal this personal information about your Madara. You do understand it is confidential what takes place between doctors and patient."

"Yes, Chancellor. I understand." Fugaku replied not wanting to defy the chancellor.

"if you'd like. I could sent out a search unit for Madara Uchiha in the Sand City and the Mist city for you." Sasori proposed with a dark tone.

"that won't be necessary, sir." Fugaku politely declined. "we will get going now, sir." he then bowed, then noticed Sasuke wasn't bowing. Fugaku almost had coronary at the sight of that. Damn it, what was his son doing?!

the chancellor was not the person to try to intimidate. wrong person, Sasuke. wrong person.

"I'll be waiting outside, when you're done kissing this clown's ass." Sasuke said coldly as he walked out of the room.

Kazekage and chiyo's mouth dropped in shock, they were both glaring at the back of Sasuke. O: No one, no one ever spoke to their dearest Chancellor that way. No one.

Fugaku as well was turning blue. Damn it, this was really bad. they'll be killed for sure.

"My most sincere apologies, Chancellor." Fugaku bowed his head. "My son doesn't know who you are and he's very moody. He didn't mean what he just said."

Sasori's face was calm. He didn't even react one bit by Sasuke's insult. Well, after all, he was the type to hide his darkest emotions by putting on a poker face.

"Have a safe trip back to Konoha, Mr. Uchiha." Sasori's dark voice spoke.

"yes...sir." Lord Fugaku said, then bowed to Chiyo and Kazagake then hurried out of the hospital. Phew.

"I'll get a hitman on them," Kazagake said as soon as Lord Fugaku left the room. Those Uchihas were to be executed right away. No one should be allowed to leave any longer after talking down on the great all mighty Chancellor.

"don't." Sasori refused quietly, surprising Kazegake. Sasori approached the window and looked out, seeing Fugaku Uchiha rushing in the car and driving away.

"He tried to kill you three times." Sasori whispered softly at Kazagake.

"w-what? he has powers too?"

"no. they seem second rate. like yours." Sasori answered.

"you mean, someone is giving him powers?"

"possible." Sasori thought of Sakura. Was it her? But she doesn't even have control of her powers yet.

"then we should kill him, you and I both sense this young Uchiha is dangerous." Kazegake urged.

"no." Sasori stood quiet. "not yet."

He wasn't sure whether or not that young Uchiha was someone precious to Sakura, moreover, Sasori remembered how thrilled and excited Sakura was to return back to the Uchiha clan from the sand village. This was obvious that Sakura thought of them as important people. He did not want to make a mistake by killing them and upsetting Sakura. He had to be sure he knew where she stood first. He needed to know more.

"I really dislike the Uchihas after all," Sasori sighed silently as the car drove away out of his sight.

"now grandmother, let's start my check up." Sasori said turning back to his grandmother who had a wonderful smile on her very fallen and wrinkled face.

"Son, y-you can't talk that way to the Chancellor," Fugaku told his son as they were boarding in the plane. They gave up looking for Madara in the sand village as they felt that the guards all around were a bit tensed up and cautious with them all of the sudden. In fact, they were convinced that Madara wasn't in the sand city.

"I don't care who he is and I don't want to know who he is." Sasuke said coldly. "Frankly, I am ashamed you, the leader of the Uchiha bowed down to someone else."

"son, I–" Fugaku was going to explain himself, was going to explain that the chancellor was someone not to mess with. He could take down a whole city in a blink if he wanted to and he did. The sound city was now nothing the a mine field because the chancellor destroyed it in one night. That was why he was feared.

"I'd like some peace and quiet now, if you don't mind." Sasuke ignored his father's excuses.

Fugaku was hurt and bit disappointed that his son was talking to him that way, however, he didn't blame him. Fugaku was a coward, he was weak and he knew that.

Sakura was visiting Kimimaro at the hospital in Konoha. She brought him homemade cookies. she was in need of a friend, since Naruto was too busy chasing after Hinata and Karin was...well, Sakura wasn't allowed to talk to her.

"you look different," Kimimaro narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "did you cut your hair, or did you get a new uniform?"

Sakura blushed. Why was everyone asking her this? First it was Naruto who back in the island was giving her a very dirty, disturbing smirk as if he knew something. He kept on teasing her, telling her how she matured and he even went far and said that she went in that honeymoon cabin with Sasuke as a girl and now came out a woman. That made Sakura blush.

Then, when she arrived the servant's mansion, Anko told her she looked different as well. Now, it was Kimimaro.

Well she felt different for sure. She wasn't a virgin anymore, but how come everyone could tell?

"I...guess I gained a bit of weight?" Sakura lied. "Why don't you try my cookies and see if they're perfectly made? By the way, Tayuya helped me make them."

"Tayuya...?" Kimimaro asked.

Sakura nodded and smirked at her best friend. "Yes, hey. She was dying to see you, but she hasn't got the permission to come visit you yet."

"oh," Kimimaro shrugged. Whatever, what was the big deal anyways?

sakura sighed annoyed.

"what?" Kimimaro asked.

"you really have no idea, do you?"

"what are you talking about?"

"Kimimaro...Tayuya has feelings for you."

It took few minutes for Kimimaro to register what Sakura just said. His face completely flushed.

"aw, Kimi is so cute when he's blushing!" Sakura said, her eyes sparkling.

"sh-shut up. What came over you all of the sudden. How could you say something so weird?" Kimimaro was flustered.

"weird? what's weird about a girl liking you? she'd always liked you for a while, you know?"

"you know? have you been hanging with Naruto alot?" Kimimaro chuckled.

"eh?"

"dattebayo is Naruto's signature line." Kimimaro said.

"hn, I guess." Sakura giggled.

"hn? so I see you've been hanging out with Sasuke a lot as well."

"w-what? how did you know?" Sakura completely flushed.

"hn is kind of his signature line."

Wow, sakura didn't realize she was picking up Sasuke and Naruto's sayings. Ah.

"do you like Sasuke?" Kimimaro asked her, now serious.

Sakura was even redder. Poor Kimi, if she were to explain him how much her and sasuke got close since he was in the hospital, She was sure it would be too overwhelming to him that it might affect his fragile health.

"d-don't change the subject, we're talking about you and Tayuya's relationship!" Sakura said, pointing her fingers at him.

"relationship? I barely know her."

"what do you mean you barely know her. We all work at the same station!"

"doesn't mean I know her. You're the only person I talk to."

"but she's cute. you should like her." sakura insisted.

"... O_O hey! I know what you're doing! you're changing the subject about you and sasuke. Answer me already, Sakura. do you like him?"

Sakura sighed. It coulnd't be helped.

"yes, alot." sakura said.

Kimimaro frowned.

"but it won't matter anymore," Sakura muttered bowing her head in disappointment.

"What do you mean? did he hurt you?" Kimimaro was about to jump out of bed and hunt down Sasuke.

"no, no. It's not him. It's Ino."

"Ino?" Kimimaro didn't remember her.

"yes, Ino...you know, the girl we first met on our first day of school? The blonde one?"

Kimimaro thought for a minuted then his face light up as if he remembered her. "ah! yes, the one who was clung to him like a glue."

"Yes, turns out she really...really likes him" Sakura said with a sad face. "She begged me today in front of everyone to leave Sasuke alone. I...I was so guilty and embarrassed that I agreed, but I'm not sure if I really want to...after the magical moment sasuke-kun and I shared together." Sakura whispered the last part and Kimimaro didn't hear it.

"ah, I see. well, sakura here's my advice, boys come and go but friends stay forever."

Kimimaro winked.

"...are you saying that I should forget about Sasuke-kun as well?" Sakura was depressed now.

"yeah, I mean if it's going to bring so much pain in Ino's life then might as well forget about the guy." Kimimaro shrugged . Honestly, he didn't trust Sasuke in the first place and would agree with anyone who's trying to break those two apart. Also, Kimimaro had no idea how deep Sakura's feelings were for Sasuke. He thought it was just a crush that would disappear soon.

"I see..." Sakura muttered.

Kimimaro stared at her and his eyes soften. He smiled at her and placed his hand on her head, patting her. "you're a selfless girl Sakura. You inspire me to always do the right thing."

sakura smiled half hearted.

"which reminds me," Kimimaro stood from his hospital bed. "I need to go visit a friend."

"eh? who?" Sakura was curious.

"Juugo is his name."

Sakura grinned excited. "Juugo-kun?"

"you know him?"

"hmm" Sakura nodded. "he's friends with...Karin and Suigetsu." she muttered the two names. But anyways, Sakura liked Juugo. he was quiet and animals always were around him. He had such a nice warm energy around him.

"I want to come too." sakura grinned and remembered that Sasuke defended her from talking to Karin and Suigetsu, heh, but he never said anything about Juugo.

"no." Kimimaro refused. "right now is not a good time, he's...not in his brightest mood."

Sakura's face fell.

"you should go back home." Kimimaro hugged her. "be sure to thank Tayuya for me and congratulate Itachi too..."

"I will," Sakura said. "and say hi to Juugo for me. I'll definitely bring cookies for him next time I visit him!"

"kay. He'll like it. Later, sakura." Kimimaro waved as she left the hospital room.

Sakura was going to walk back home when she found the Uchiha limousine waiting for her.

"Young Master wants me to take you somewhere." The chauffeur explained.

Sakura's heart beat all of the sudden, she felt butterflies going all over her body and her face was hot. Sasuke-kun was back!

She grinned excited and ran inside the limousine. The chauffeur then drove her away.

Oh dear, Sasuke-kun was back, he was finally back from wherever he went. She couldn't wait to be in his arms, to hug him...to kiss him, to embrace him.

she missed him so much. She was going to scold him for leaving her alone after sleeping with her. and she was also going to scold him for not replying to any of her texts messages or calls.

ah! she was going to scold her wonderful boyfriend. Boyfriend! Boyfriend! kya!

Sakura was giggling and grinning to herself like an idiot. If the chauffeur could see her, he'd think she was crazy.

The chauffeur dropped sakura in front of sasuke's cottage. the wonderful magical place that Sasuke had. the cottage where there was so many beautiful flowers, a splendid garden, a calming running stream...the place where Sasuke first saw her naked, touched and embraced her private parts...the place where Sasuke gave her first orgasm, the place where Sasuke gave her freedom from the Harunos. Her wonderful place.

Sakura giggled out loud and ran toward the door. she was going to open the door and barge in, but noticed it was locked. She then impatiently knocked upon the door.

It opened quickly, he was waiting for her as well.

They both stared at each others with excitement in their eyes. Sakura couldn't contain herself, she had to. She had to hug him. She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, feeling his body against hers. She felt comfort. She felt warmth. oh, How she missed Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke was not expecting her sudden reaction, but he was pleased to see that she was happy to see him. He missed her too, and he had a very shitty day at the sand village and all he wanted now was comfort and release. Sakura was the one, his sakura. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to his body. he buried his face in her hair, inhaling the divine scent of her hair. ah, he missed her.

"I miss you!" She squealed, hugging him tighter.

"hn." Sasuke said then broke the hug, grabbed her face with his hand in such a possessive way, then kissed her passionately and hungrily. Sakura moaned happily, enjoying his sudden aggressive act, giving his tongue an opening. Sasuke took advantage of that to explore her mouth, kissing her hungrily, tasting her like his life depended on it, and Sakura too was kissing him back with the same eagerness.

They were wild, they were horny, they wanted each others. It was a pleasurable, electric feeling with both of them and they could both feel it.

"I feel you, Sakura..." Sasuke growled in between the kiss. he was so hungry for her. "I want you."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura moaned. Yes, she wanted him too. She will always want him no matter what. always, and always. She was his, and sasuke was hers–wait...no.

Ino.

Sakura abruptly tried to stop the kiss and push Sasuke away, but he wouldn't let her out of his grasps, he pressed his lips harder on hers, savagely kissing her, and again, and again and Sakura wanted to continue the kiss so bad, but...

Ino.

"wait, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura managed to gasp out, this time pushing him away harder.

"what?" Sasuke snapped annoyed leaning in again, trying to kiss her but she refused him once more.

"I'm breaking up with you." Sakura panted. She was breathless.

Sasuke slightly titled his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at her completely confused. what the heck was she talking about? wasn't she the one who wanted this? wasn't she the one who was begging to have a relationship with Sasuke? Make up your mind, sakura. whatever, he didn't care.

"I still want to fuck you." he said, leaning harder, not giving her a chance to protest or push back. He kept kissing her, now pinning her against the wall, he started to kiss down her neck.

"sasuke-kun...No..." Sakura moaned. she wasn't sure if she really wanted him to stop.

"We have to stop this...I promised Ino I would..." She mewled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "her again? forget about her, she's lousy." his tried to unbutton her school uniform.

sakura tried to resist. "no...she really likes you, Sasuke...and I told her I would break up with you for the sake of our friendship..."

"let's talk about all this after I fuck you, Sakura." Sasuke growled, she was going to protest and he kissed her suddenly to shut her up, when he broke the kiss he glared at her. "Not a word about all this until we're done, understood?"

Sakura gulped "Yes, Sasuke-kun." Then she squealed as she felt herself being lifted from the floor.

Sasuke was carrying her in the bedroom.

He threw her on the bed, and she gave out a small squeal of surprise, excitement and worry all at the same time. Oh no, he was going to be rough with her. oh no? oh yes! she wanted him that bad.

Sasuke's intensive, sinful stare didn't leave Sakura's eyes as he threw away his shirt on the floor. He then pinned her to the bed as he smacks his lips once again on hers.

There were so much emotion behind the kiss. Sakura could almost tell how his day had been today. She could sense the anger, frustration, jealousy, annoyance, lust, desire, sexual hunger with that intense kiss sasuke was giving her. He didn't need to tell her how his day was. She already knew, and she also knew that the only way to make him better was to give herself up to him once more. and she would. She happily would.

Sasuke tore Sakura's uniform unconsciously. He was in such a hurry. She was only on her undergarment and the black high socks she had on. It made her look so hot and he was just in hurry to ravish this girl. He couldn't wait. Sakura too was in the moment, and didn't really care. they would worry about all this later.

Sasuke moved his mouth down her jaw, her neck and now her beautiful exposed bossom. Sakura deliciously moaned under him with pleasure.

he then yanked down her bra, then forcefully snatched up away from her body, tossing it away. she gasped again, amazed and even more turned on by his savagery. She liked rough Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled in appreciation of Sakura's beautiful breasts. he could never get enough of her glorious, perfect bosom.

Next, Sasuke started sucking at her breasts, while using his other hand to tears off her pantie.

her moaned was louder now. She was excited. she wanted to be just as rough and as aggressive as Sasuke-kun was to her. She tried to move her hands around him, to undo his pants, but he snatched her hand again and pinned her on the bed again.

"I'm in control." he snarled at her, with a dominating gaze, then continued lavishing her breasts. He then inserted one finger inside of her womanhood.

She was so wet, and so ready.

Sasuke smirked. Not yet, he didn't want to penetrate her yet. He was a pleasure delayer after all.

Abruptly, he moved down on her, grabbed both her legs and opened them wide.

sakura moaned loudly as she felt his tongue on her petals. Sweet goodness, she was in heaven.

He ate her out, and ate her out and kept on eating her out, as she came and came again and couldn't stop coming. It was torturing, it was pleasurable and she wanted more.

"please, Sasuke. I want you." she begged him, fifteen minutes later.

Sasuke stared at her hungrily and smirked. Very well then.

He pulled away, licking his lips and gazing at her like a wild animal. he was enjoying the state she was in. He didn't even fuck her yet.

hn.


	46. Chapter 41

AMBIVALENCE 41

sasuke then now on top of her, used his hands to undo his pants and pull off his boxers, and that enormous thing came out.

she gulped again, remembering her first time and how much it hurt.

"it won't hurt this time," Sasuke quickly reassured her. Sakura nodded, but couldn't help but still feel nervous.

He gave her a gentle smile, one hand squeezing her breasts, while the other was spreading her legs wide apart.

Sasuke bent her legs up, pressing himself against one of them to give him complete access, and with a full and powerful charge, he dived into her.

Home.

That was what it felt like as his penis filled her inside. Sasuke found a new favorite place to be. Her walls were tight as ever and very warm. Yes, warm. So welcoming, so delicious so...addicting. all the anger, the worries and hatred he had earlier because of some certain stupid chancellor vanished. Everything vanished around Sasuke. It was just him and Sakura now.

Sakura cried out a bit shocked at his sudden violent intrusion, she thought for sure that he was going to break her insides and she was sure it was going to hurt, but to her surprise, a inexplicable pleasure came over her. It was so many feelings at once! She felt as if her insides were being tickled, massaged and explored thoroughly. She moaned even louder as she felt his long, thick member pushing farther, filling her completely.

She loved it. all she wanted was him going harder and faster.

Sasuke was thrusting savagely into her, his eyes were closed focusing on his sensations. The bed began to shake as he increased the power of his thrusts. He wanted her body, he wanted sakura, he wanted to dominate her in every way...and he was doing it.

"more," he heard her half moan half screamed, driving him crazier than he already was.

Sasuke turned Sakura over, and pushed her foward into the bed. She clutched onto the sheets as he began to ram into her from behind, pressing himself against her and biting down her shoulder, then her neck. Sasuke used one of his hand to slap her bubble butt while taking the other to get a strong grip on her hair, pulling her head back so he could watch her moan and cry out. Yes, he loved the way he was making her feel.

He then smashed his lips onto hers once more, their tongues exploring one another as he continued ramming inside.

Sakura lifted herself as he pulled her back closer to him, and he used his other hand to cup her breasts and slowly pinch her nipples. As the pleasure increases with both of them, he started grabbing and pulling at her soft breasts, at her hips, at everything he could get a hold of. . Using both hands, he pulled her hips back as he thrusted forward, grunting and howling like an animal. He continued to do this increasing his speed, pulsing and throbbing inside of her.

The pleasures was endless and whatever Sasuke was doing to her was beyond any sex laws allowed.

And Sakura was crying out, her body was trembling now, she was close, and close, and closer and was on the verge of climax. He thrusted even more violently than before, getting her body to convulse as she orgasmed.

Sasuke grunted in pleasure as he could feel her wall grabbing him tightly as he kept thrusting inside of her. He felt her insides shake, making his penis throb in great pleasure. Having Sakura come while he was still inside of her was his new favorite sensation now.

He didn't stop thrusting even while she orgasmed. Sakura's mind was blank for quite a moment, as if she was somewhere else. When she regained her consciousness back, she felt herself being flipped. She was now on top, facing him, sitting on him. Sasuke loved the full view he was getting.

He smirked. Man, he couldn't believe his luck with this girl.

Sasuke then took a strong hold of her hip and pulled her to him, forcing her down onto his length.

Ah, he went deeper inside of her now. Oh Gosh, that felt wonderful.

Sakura completely enjoyed being on top too, looking at him, being able to see his face and how pleased he was.

She was pleasing Sasuke-kun just like he was pleasing her. Give and take. Give and take...give more, give him more and more, and more...ohhh.

Sakura moaned, closing her eyes

sasuke looked at her, appreciating how beautiful her body was. Her perfectly shaped breasts were bouncing up and down and in circle as they were body thrusting and meeting each other's thrusts. her long pink hair were all over her face, looking damp because of her sweats. He saw how she was moaning with pleasure and that was starting to drive him over the edge.

He suddenly threw her back into the previous pose. as he felt himself nearing his breaking point. He was the one on top of her now

He kissed her passionately. Sakura felt that kiss was meaning something. She wasn't sure what it was but it was different from the lusting kisses she received from him earlier. It was as if he was telling her how grateful he was to have her.

Sakura threw her arms around his neck as he kept thursting faster. One of his hands was fondling her breast again, and the other used for support.

She moaned angelically against his lips. Sasuke felt her body stiffen once one. She was going to come again. He pushed another powerful thrusts deep into her and she climaxed.

He felt her walls clamping and tightenig on his lentgh. he groaned at the wonderful sensation he was receiving again. It urged him to move, faster and harder.

"Oh, Sasuke!" Sakura cried out, feeling very sensitive. She felt as if she was being electrocuted with so much pleasure and he wouldn't just stop ramming himself inside of her. He wouldn't just stop!

With one deeper and longer groan, Sasuke felt himself reach the point of no return.

"fuck!" He reached his climax and completely reveled himself in his release.

His poured himself inside of her, mixing with her juices and it was feeling amazingly incredible to him.

Sasuke sighed and collapsed on the other side of the bed.

They were both panting, trying to regain a little bit of strength.

"still want to break up?" Sasuke asked her now as he felt rejuvenated. He turned to her and saw how pleased and tired she was.

Sakura shook her head. "heck no."

Sasuke chuckled amused, then became serious again. "don't let Ino influence you. She's not your friend. She's a pest. There's nothing important to her, alright?" He kissed her hair.

Sakura frowned a bit. Not her friend...Sasuke was kind of right. They could never be friends at this rate.

"alright." Sakura said and wrapped her arm around Sasuke's warm body. Finding comfort with him.

Sasuke glanced down at her, noticing how guilty and puzzled she seemed because of Ino.

tsk, that damned bitch. He was going to send her scandalous picture to everyone, after all.

"get dressed, we're going home." Sasuke said drawing himself away from her moments after.

"can't we stay a little longer?" Sakura whined not wanting to stop cuddling with Sasuke.

"no," Sasuke said darkly, zipping up his back pant and buttoning his shirt. " Itachi and everyone will start worrying. Besides, I have to catch up on all the homework and lessons I've missed."

Sakura sighed. "I understand." she forced herself up from the bed and started looking on the floor for her clothes and to her shock the top of her uniform was torn and ripped, even her skirt.

"Sasuke-kun, you meanie!" Sakura yelled at him, grabbing her clothes and showing it to him.

"how could you!?" She whined at him. then she glanced down her bra and her underwear. They were damaged too. "what am I going to wear home now and to school? I can't go in the house naked!"

"..." Sasuke slightly gave himself a boyish childish smirked, pleased that he was so hrny that he ripped her clothes out. then walked toward the drawer and scanned through his clothes.

The clothes in the cottage were from two years ago, when he was fifteen years old. He used to come there and spend the weekend in the cottage all alone, away from everyone.

Dark and sad memories.

Sasuke grabbed one large white shirt and stared at Sakura's body. Even though this shirt was from two years ago, when he was fifteen, it seemed like it was not going to fit Sakura. It was too big on her.

He tossed it on the floor and started looking for another one, hopefully something smaller. He didn't realized that Sakura took the shirt and was wearing it, fixing it.

"I guess this one will be..." Sasuke said taking out another shirt, but then he saw her in the long white shirt, and she fixed it making the shirt look like a mini dress. It was alright, because the black high socks were covering her legs.

Yes, those beautiful black high socks she was wearing while he was fucking her. It was sexy.

she looked good.

"well, let's get going then."

In the car, Sasuke was lost in thoughts. His thoughts were now back on the chancellor and the weird feeling he had when he was trying to kill him. He had powers too.

Did he have the formula? did he come in contact with Sakura's father as well? did it mean that Sakura wasn't the only one with powers? yes, it did.

Maybe there were more. yes, definitely. Sasuke had to get at the bottom of all this shenanigans. soon.

Sakura was blushing, happy with herself. Sasuke-kun, her Sasuke-kun. her boyfriend. Hehe. Her boyfriend and they just made sweet passionate love together. mmmm...she could never get enough of him.

Her heart sank as she noticed they've arrived at the Uchiha mansion.

Sasuke parked the car.

"alright, I'll see you tomorrow." He told her.

sakura pursed her lips. "can't we hang out a bit longer?"

"no." Sasuke's tone was sharp. "I already told you I have work to do."

"oh, okay..." She said in disappointment.

"anyways," Sasuke said, his tone a bit softer. He leaned and kissed her gently. "you've had a rough day as well. We have school tomorrow. Go rest alright? I'll see you."

Sakura smiled and got out of the car and so did Sasuke.

to both kid's surprise. Itachi was waiting for them.

"I-itachi-kun!" Sakura said blushing. suddenly self conscious of her outfit.

"Hello, Sakura." Itachi said as well, a bit confused. why was she dressed like that? Oh...well he didn't want to know. He had a sudden feeling that it had to do with Sasuke.

"well, I should go finish my homework and go to sleep. g-good night!" she bowed to Itachi and ran away toward the servant's mansion.

"Should I bother asking?" Itachi asked his brother after Sakura ran away.

"no." Sasuke answered sharply. "anyways, what are you doing out here?"

"ah," Itachi. "what were you and father doing in the sand village? did you hear what happened in our company's building?"

"what happened?" Sasuke asked, not wanting to answer Itachi's question. It was none of his business anyways.

"someone tried to set fire in Madara's old office..." Itachi answered.

Sasuke's eye widened in astonishment. "what? who?"

"We don't know yet, they're conducting investigations."

"do you think it's the Hyugas?"

"...I am not sure. It just happened few hours ago, thankfully, no one was hurt. But it seemed like whoever was trying to set Madara's office on fire was looking for something."

Sasuke became even more interrested. "what...do you mean?"

"Few papers and important documents have gone missing. Thankfully, they don't seem important. anyways, we need to be very careful now with the informations on our company, especially..." Itachi whispered the next sentence. "The Uchiha Hideout."

Sasuke gave him a small nod.

"I'm going there now, as the matter of fact. Would you like to come?"

Sasuke didn't want to. "I have homework to do."

"alright then." Itachi said and left.

Sasuke, now in the Uchiha library was finishing his homework. He felt refresh, his mind was clear, he felt rejuvenated. Sex with Sakura was a blessing to him. He smiled to himself. This girl was his savior.

And to think she was seriously going to break up with him because Ino said so.

Sasuke shook his head. Sakura was so selfless and considerate of others' feelings. He liked and hated that about her. He hated it because she always put herself last and everyone first, compromising her own happiness and his state of mind. He liked it because he knew that Sakura was crazy about him and wouldn't think twice before put him first before anyone.

And that Ino...he was done being nice with her. seemed like she didn't really take him serious when he warned that he would send that picture of hers to everyone.

what the heck, why not do it?

Itachi was in the Uchiha hideout now. He was alone working, and was drawing a chemical out of a needle. He stared at it, lost in thoughts.

He missed Konan.

She was off to the United State right after the day they married. They didn't even have their honeymoon. Konan felt uneasy and scared after the incident of the wedding and she wanted to leave for America for as soon as possible. It was as if she knew what happened, as if something or someone was out to get her. she wanted to leave for America right away, and Itachi complied.

He skypped with her today. They missed each others. Itachi promised her that they would be together soon. and he had to keep his promise.

He had to bring Kagome back soon. His mother was finding herself, and his relationship with Sasuke is better. Even Kimimaro too, was getting a bit warmed up with the Uchihas. They were close to being a family now...all that was missing was Kagome, and thanks to Sakura's master mind...Kagome's body is alive now and her brain was slowly stimulating.

"I can't wait to have you back with us, Kagome." Itachi said, approaching his sister's unconscious body. Her hair were long and beautiful, and her skin was pale, just as always. He couldn't wait to see her eyes, her beautiful onyx eyes. "we all miss you."

He then poked her with the needle, inserting the liquid inside her body.

"hurry up and come back."

"Slut," she heard Tenten and Tamari whisper to themselves as she was walked into the school hallways.

Her heart sank, her face fell, she was mortified.

"hey, cocksucker," she heard Kiba some other boys laugh at her.

"I can't believe I used to think of her as my role model," another girl said.

Ino was trying to be strong. She thought she could get through today. She thought being in school, and being insulted and looked down upon was better than facing her father who, also saw the pornographic picture of her, giving oral sex to another person. Of course, that person was Sasuke Uchiha, but his face wasn't in the picture, only his penis that was being gulped down by her.

Her father couldn't even look or talk to her and neither could she.

Ino rather face humiliation at school, than face humiliation with her family. She thought she could handle it, she thought she was strong...

Then she came face to face with Shikamaru who just looked away and walked away.

It was getting harder and harder now.

She couldn't handle the stares and gossips anymore. She had to get away from this hallway. from those judging looks.

Ino ran out.

It was raining outside, and the floor was muddy. She ran out and kept running but some immature girl tripped her and she fell on the floor. They laughed at her.

Ino was broken.

She raised her head up, tears running down her face and then she saw them.

Sasuke and sakura. She saw them looking all perfect with not a care in the world. She saw her.

He was holding an umbrella in one hand, and his other hand in his pocket. his face wasn't completely expressionless. It was calm, content and relaxed because Sakura was with him. even after all Sasuke just put Ino through, she couldn't find herself to get mad at him. It was as if she forgave him instantly...

Instead her anger was toward Sakura. That pink haired bitch who had her arm wrapped tightly around Sasuke kun, sharing an umbrella with him. It was all her fault. sakura was the reason why Sasuke sent this picture out in public. Sakura promised her to leave him alone, and now she was all over him. It was all of her fault. That bitch.

Ino brusquely stood up from the ground and stomped toward them with fury and rage.

Sakura was happily wrapping her arm against Sasuke-kun. They were sharing an umbrella since it started to rain suddenly, and sakura thought it was so romantic.

"would you stop it?" Sasuke told her, looking down at her amused.

"stop what?" Sakura squealed.

"those shiny eyes you're giving me...it's kind of creepy."

"I can't help it, I'm just so excited and so happy I'm Sasuke kun's girlfriend." she squealed, squeezing herself closer to him unconsciously brushing her chest on him. That suddenly turned Sasuke on. Just the feeling of her breasts on him was all his needed to feel hard.

"I want to fuck you now." Sasuke said. His voice was raw.

Sakura turned red.

"Sasuke-kun!" she wanted to scold him for saying such things in school when someone else's voice yelled.

"you bitch!" it was Ino, and she was glaring at Sakura with pure hatred.

Sakura was taken aback for a moment. she had no idea what Ino was going through, what humiliation she was going through. Sakura was oblivious of all the things sasuke just did to Ino.

"Ino...I..." Sakura started. "I can't leave Sasuke, I love him."

"you bitch!" Ino continued, "you lying, bitch! I begged you...and you...you promised me you would leave him alone! you fucking promised me! You think Sasuke-kun loves you, you think you're so special? you're nothing! you're nothing! you are nothing!" Ino was shouting.

Sakura thought Ino had some right to be mad. After all, Sakura did promise her to leave Sasuke alone...in front of everyone. she tried to. But she couldn't. She was in love with Sasuke and that was the only selfish thing Sakura would do. Not leave Sasuke-kun.

"you're a whore!" Ino yelled at her.

Now, now. Calling Sakura 'nothing' was one thing. Calling her a 'whore' was something else.

"Ino," Sasuke warned, wanting to interfere, but sakura raised a hand up, stopping Sasuke from talking.

"Please, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, her eyes staring at Ino. "It's between her and I."

Sakura then stepped out of the umbrella and was now facing Ino with a stern look.

Sakura felt gutty. She felt courageous, that kind of courage she always had hidden somewhere in her soul and comes out when she needed to be. Yes, that kind of courage.

"Listen , Ino. I'm sorry. I tried." Sakura told her sternly. "I may be a liar, but I am not a whore."

Ino snorted. "a whore is what you freaking are! You slept with him!" Ino then turned to everyone outside who was watching the seen and she yelled louder. "I'm not the only one. She likes dick too! his dick!" She pointed at Sasuke. "then back at Sakura. you're living up to your last name, Haruno whore!"

"Ino, don't call me like that!" Sakura snapped, losing her nerve now. Sakura hated her last name, and that word whore.

"I thought you were my friend!" Ino accused.

"friend?" Sakura looked indignified. "what kind of friend frames her other friend? you framed me! tried to get me to defy Sasuke-kun! You have no idea how hurt I was!"

"You hurt me too!" Ino shouted. "you were mingling with him while you knew I loved him!"

"I didn't do it on purpose! I didn't mean to hurt you! you hurt me on purpose!Listen that doesn't even matter anymore." Sakura was taking a deep breath trying to calm herself. She wanted to be mature and reasonable. they were both at fault. "Ino, let's burry the hatchet and make up. I am with sasuke-kun now. I like him a lot and he seems happy with me too...I..." Sakura looked down. "I...I am sorry it wasn't you...I am not trying to act like I am better than you...all I just want is Sasuke-kun's happiness and...he is happy with me." She then looked up at Ino. "If Sasuke-kun had feelings for you instead and was happy with you, I would happily let you have him. BecauseI love him and I want him happy...if you love sasuke-kun...then leave him to me."

Sasuke almost smiled. That was so mature what Sakura was telling Ino. She was right after all. He was happy with her, and Sakura was always striving to please him.

Ino was getting angrier. sasuke happy with Sakura? It seemed so, and that was what made her angry. Ino loved Sasuke kun before Sakura. She loved him for a long time and tried her hardest to get him to love her and he never did and this pink haired slut just comes out of nowhere and makes him happy? No. She wouldn't accept this. She wouldn't just sit there and watch them be happy while she was suffering with humiliation because of them!

"you whore!" Ino shouted and slapped Sakura so hard that Sakura stepped back, almost losing her balance.

Sasuke reached and caught her before she fell, then glared at Ino. Sasuke was going to interfere, and even kill Ino right at the moment, but then with astonishment, he saw Sakura rise up glaring at Ino.

Before anyone knew it, Sakura was launching at Ino, making both of them fall on the muddy floor.

"For the last time, don't call me a whore!"


	47. Chapter 42

Hey Guys, I got a review from a guest that I really wanted to replied to. I wanted to reply using PM but the problem is that the guest didn't have a name or an account. It was just "guest" so I decided to reply on this story instead. if you're the guest, read this if you're not skip it and enjoy this chapter ;) oh don't forget to revieww. Ok, so this is what the guest said:

"You are Aware that Sakura is going to be pissed at sasuke for posting thst picture. Becuse would show him cheating on Sakura becuse of the ino Sucking him off. The story is lacking common sense. Ino should be more mad at sasuke than be mad at sakura. Disgusted how you degraded Ino's Character. Are you sure you are not bashing?"

answer: yes, I am aware that Sakura is going to be pissed at Sasuke for posting that picture. That is if she ever finds out that the person who's dick is getting blown was sasuke. Remember, only Ino's face was in the picture. My story doesn't lack common sense. Yes, Ino should be more mad at Sasuke than be mad at Sakura, but she isn't. You know why? because she is blind and still in love with him. She will find any excuse to defend him. Plus you do know that she's now scared of sasuke. What is she gonna do? yell at him? comfront him? She knows it would just bite her in the ass. She is attacking Sakura because to her, Sakura is a weak target and she blames her for all this. To Ino, if Sakura was never in Sasuke's life, none of this would have happened. She's angry, she's humiliated, she's lost. Ino's not degraded. She is a teenager who is getting bullied, wronged and hurt. She is the weak one in this story. Weaker than Sakura, yes. I don't mean to make Ino as a slut in this story. Her purpose in this story is to compare her love for Sasuke with Sakura. Ino still loves Sasuke even after he hurt her. She loved him since they were kids. Sakura thinks she loves sasuke because she believes deep down, Sasuke is a good guy because of that time when she saw him give money to that homeless person. Which isn't the case. We all know what kind of sick bastard Sasuke really is deep down. Sakura's love for Sasuke right now is delusional. Ino's love for Sasuke is real and it hurts her. That is what I need you to understand. Yes, I may be bashing characters right now. I won't deny it. I'm building their personalities so you can understand everyone else's behavior later on. TAnd I'll be straight honest with you, no one in my story will be perfect. I don't believe in perfection or innocence cause once you know what love is, you know what hatred is as well and when you love someone, you can't be perfect.

I thank you so very much for commenting and reviewing. It really warms my heart (honestly) to receive both good and bad critiques. I think for my point of view, that you're upset because this story isn't like most of the other sasusaku stories. It's intense and a bit dark and cruel. It's going to get worse. If it's disgusting you or troubling your peace of mind, don't read it. Which will be unfortunate cause things are gonna get craycray soon ;). This story is still at the beginning. It's going to be the longest Sasusaku you'll ever read. I swear. so, things might change in future chapters. But honestly, I'd love to PM you and really talk more about the story one on one if you want. Log in, or create an account and PM me :)

AMBIVALENCE 42

Sakura and Ino were on the muddy floor, wrestling each other. actually, it wasn't much of a wrestle. Sakura was dominating Ino, sitting on top of her, while smashing Ino's face back forth in the mud. They were both covered in mud, it was hot.

Everyone, including Sasuke was speechless. Not in a million years did he ever thing Sakura could be this violent, this strong, this feisty.

she must really hate being called a whore, huh.

"stop, please!" Ino begged, not able to keep up with sakura. She never even had the chance to fight. and she was tired...today was the worse day of her life. She was giving up. She couldn't fight anymore...she couldn't fight...

"stop..." She begged, her eyes looking dead.

Sakura saw defeat in her eyes and stopped pulling on her hair. Before getting off her, she hissed on her face. "Sasuke-kun is mine, do you understand?"

"yes..." Ino whimpered then Sakura got off her.

Sakura suddenly felt powerful, daring, confident, sexy. It was her first time getting in a fight and winning. It was her first time getting someone to abide to her demands...and it felt good. She liked it. she understood why Sasuke was so addicted to be in control all the time.

She walked toward Sasuke, the love of her life, She was in the moment, she was suddenly aroused as well. She was so close to his face and everyone was watching.

"you really hate being called a whore, huh?" Sasuke whispered at her, with a proud smirk on his face.

She then kissed him savagely, passionately and mercilessly.

Sasuke was taken aback, and even more aroused. He liked the feisty Sakura.

Sakura abruptly stopped the kiss and then turned toward everyone watching the scene. "that goes to all of you girls out there! Don't come to me asking me to let Sasuke-kun go. He is mine, and no one else's, understood?"

Everyone looked awkward and a bit intimidated and dispersed

"that was cute, Sakura." Sasuke mocked.

"cute?" Sakura felt insulted. "I meant everythin–"

"okay, enough fooling around." Sasuke told Sakura, grabbing her and pulling her toward the school entrance.

"wh-where are we going?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke turned and smirked at her and she didn't know where they were going but she knew exactly what they were going to do.

"Naruto-kun...what are you doing?" Hinata asked Naruto, noticing that he was looking out the window with a shocking expression as if whatever he saw wasn't something he expected to see. Hinata and Naruto have been closer ever since that incident with the whole "attempt rape" and "attempt suicide thing". Hinata learned that Naruto was a kind boy, and Naruto learned that Hinata was a kind girl who was just misunderstood. They were trying their very best to understand each others and build their friendship.

Naruto saw the whole entire fight between Sakura and Ino. He couldn't hear whatever they were saying because he was in the school building and they were outside, but he could see that they were both fighting.

Naruto's heart sank. he also saw the picture of Ino that went viral. He was a bit disappointed in her as well...but who would send this kind of picture to hurt her?

The only person that could come in his mind was Sasuke.

Naruto didn't like that. What he didn't like the most was the way Sakura was acting toward everyone...he felt as if Sasuke was brainwashing her. That wasn't the Sakura Naruto knew. She was sweet and gentle, not violent and dominating.

"it's nothing, Hinata. Let's go to class." Naruto will have a serious chat with Sasuke soon.

Ino was done. she was tired. she knew she couldn't live another day to see her father, her mother looking down at her after what they saw. All of her friends too were looking down on her and she just got beat up by Sakura.

Let's face it, her dignity was long gone.

and what's the point of living with no dignity?

She was not in school anymore. she was at the great Konoha mountain, on top of a cliff, looking down. She smiled.

I miss Sai. she told herself. She knew Sai wouldn't abandon her if he was alive even after all she did. If Sai was alive...

Well, he's dead and she missed him. She will join him. She took one step forward, ready to jump down when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the edge.

She gasped and looked up at the person.

Sasuke? no...haha, even after all he put her through, she still wished him to be there for her...haha...be there for her? when has Sasuke-kun ever even thought of her.

"Ino, it's okay. It's alright." the man said, pulling her to him, hugging her. "I know you're going through a lot. But Sai wouldn't want you to end your life. I wouldn't want to...you have to survive for Sai. I'm here for you."

Ino's widened her eyes and hugged him back tightly, letting it all out. She was sobbing hard now.

He hugged her back, tightening his fists in anger. He had had it. He couldn't wait anymore to get his revenge...he was done with Sasuke Uchiha hurting the most important people to him. First Sai, then Ino? No. That was enough. Eye for an eye. Sasuke should get the taste of his own medicine as well. Soon he will.

"Thank you, Shin." Ino sobbed in his arms.

"AAHHHH!" Sakura cried out, orgasming once again.

"shh!" Sasuke hushed her putting a hand on her mouth, while thrusting again inside of her one last time before reaching his climax.

They were in the school nurse's room in the basement. The one no one ever visited and yes, they were fucking.

They skipped their classes and went straight to that room, after the fight with Ino. Sasuke first cleaned her muddy body in the shower that was in the nurse station, then fucked her in the shower, and on the nurse's desk, on the wall and now on the bed.

"ugrrrh!" sasuke grunted before pouring himself inside of her and collapsing on top of her.

They were both breathless, and tired.

"Sakura...I really like fucking you." Sasuke said, panting. Sakura smiled at him, running her hands through his smooth deep navy blue hair.

"I like Sasuke-kun." she told him.

Sasuke gave her a small smile, kissed her forehead and stood up as the final bell rang.

"get dressed, we have somewhere to be."

"oh? where?" Sakura asked curious, putting on her skirt and starting to button her uniform.

"Uchiha Chemical Company." Sasuke answered. He wanted to go there and look through Madara's office. Maybe he might find some clue to understanding more about the Hyugas's and akatsuki's motives and about Sakura's powers. He thought about bringing Sakura with him because he knew she might end up being useful.

She always was.

"I've never actually been there. I'm excited, are we going to meet Lord Fugaku? I miss him!"

Sasuke shook his head. How could Sakura worship such a weak man like his father? The one who was the type to run with his legs in between his tail.

Sasuke was still mad, very mad at his father for devaluing the power of the Uchihas in front of that Chancellor kid.

"no. enough talking, sakura. Let's go." He snapped at her annoyed.

Geez. There goes Mr. Mercurial again.

Karin watched in worry and hurt as Sakura and Sasuke left the nurse room. She knew Sakura had fallen under his spell...she knew she was losing sakura. She knew those damn Uchihas had her wrapped around their fingers. No. That wasn't fair for Karin, for Lady Terumi, and for Sakura. She needed to choose her own path. She had the right to know who she was and what she was. She shouldn't just follow them blindly.

A storm was coming soon in the business world, and the Harunos will need Sakura on their side. If she ended up in the Uchihas side...Karin knew Armageddon would happen. She had to tell Sakura the truth, soon.

"Good afternoon, Young Uchiha. How may I assist you today?" the receptionist at the Uchiha Chemical company asked blushing. Lord Fugaku's youngest son was in fact a beauty.

"I need the keys to Madara's office." Sasuke demanded, his eyes cold as always. Sakura was behind him, admiring the sculptures and extravagant artwork in the reception room of the Uchiha Company building. She felt like she was in an art gallery. wow, the Uchihas sure were very, very, very wealthy.

"oh, I'm sorry. I've been told by to not let any...one...in..." the poor receptionist started, but then was suddenly intimidated and half hypnotized by Sasuke. That was a new trick he discovered in his power. He could hypnotize people who possess very weak willpower.

"but, I shall make an exception, since you're family. Mr. Uchiha." She said right after, standing up. "please follow me, I'll guide you to the elevator."

"let's go, Sakura." Sasuke told sakura, noticing that she was still dazed and in lala land.

"oh! okay!" She ran after them.

"we're having problems with the elevator today, sir. It's slower because of the damages made by the fire."

"fire?" Sakura asked frowning.

"don't worry about it." Sasuke told her, then to the receptionist. "how slow?"

"it would take about 15 to 20 minutes to reach the floor where Mr. Madara's office is."

Sasuke blinked.

20 minutes? might as well take the stairs right? but then again, Madara's office was at the last floor in this very ridiculously tall building.

Sasuke wouldn't mind taking the stairs, but it was Sakura he was worried about. He was sure her stamina was no where near his.

"that's fine. we'll take the elevator. I'll take the keys. You may go back to your station." Sasuke ordered the receptionist.

This kid was not even working in the company and was giving her orders...and worse, she felt like she had to obey him.

"of course sir," she said handing him the keys and bowing to him and Sakura before leaving.

Sasuke and Sakura entered the elevator.

Sasuke pressed the last button and the elevator closed.

It took about three minutes for it to start running.

twenty minutes in the elevator...that was a first for Sakura. but she did not mind at all because she was with Sasuke. Her dearest Sasuke. She stared at him and noticed how hot he was. His beauty never, ever ceased to amaze her. His school uniform was not even completely buttoned. the last three buttons where undone and she could glance at his chest.

The wonderful, well toned chest she touched while they were being intimate...the strong hands of his that were caging her firmly so she couldn't move while he was thrusting inside of her. Those...beautiful lips of his that were all over her mouth, her breast and her petal...

Sakura licked her lips. She was suddenly horny.

"Twenty minutes sure is long," Sakura said to Sasuke, glancing at him. He wasn't looking at her. He seemed impatient, as if he couldn't wait to be out of this elevator.

"yeah," Sasuke agreed with her nonchalantly.

"that's a lot of time to kill," Sakura continued, her voice getting lower and lower and more feminine. Sasuke noticed that and glanced at her. He saw how her eyes were filled with lusts and desire.

What the hell? Sasuke sweat-dropped. they just fucked non stop for four straight hours not even an hour ago and she was asking for more?Was she seriously for real? Sasuke thought.

"maybe we could have fun here...and it might pass quickly." sakura murmured.

What monster have Sasuke created? Sakura was insatiable.

"I know what you're doing." he warned her shaking his head. He then glanced at her and gave her a firm. "no."

Sakura pouted disappointed.

"this is a public place, let alone my clan's company..." He explained, her even though he couldn't deny he was starting to get hard again.

"...so?" sakura said, knowing Sasuke too was getting aroused. "wouldn't that be more fun?"

Sasuke's mouth fell open as she heard him said that. sometimes, he doesn't know what comes over her. She says the most unexpected things ever.

and he was turned on now.

They stared at each others intently. They were alone, and the atmosphere between them changed...charging with an electric, exhilarating anticipation. Sakura's breathing started to quicken. Sasuke's eyes were at darker.

"fuck it." he growled and lunged at her, pushing her against the wall of the elevator. Before Sakura even knew it, he had both of her hands in of one his in a strong, unbreakable grip above her pink hair and he was pinned to the wall using his hips.

Sakura squealed with anticipation and excitement.

Sasuke's other hand grabbed her hair and yanked it down, forcing her face up and his lips were on hers. sakura moaned into his mouth, as he barged his tongue in, exploring her mouth. He was suddenly rougher and wilder than before and she liked it even more. Maybe they were both this way because they were in a public place. She didn't know. All she knew was that all of her nerves where alerted, alive, demanding more of Sasuke.

sakura's tongue stroke his, as her body started to slowly grind on him. In result of that, Sasuke grunted in between the kiss and brought his hand up to grab her chin and hold her in place. she was helpless, her hands were pinned, her face was held, his hips were restraining her. Sasuke liked that. He liked being in control, he liked knowing that he could kiss her and do whatever he fuck he wanted with her body and she would take it because she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

He then suddenly let go of her, then he slid her up against the wall. He slid her up so high that her hips were on the same level as his face.

Sasuke rose her skirt up and tugged down her underwear.

"wrap your legs around my neck." he growled at her. she did as she was told without even questioning it.

"don't move a muscle. If you do, you'll fall and break your bones. Stay still, okay?"

Sakura nodded and with that, she felt his tongue in contact with her petal.

ah.

Sakura was about to arch her back but then she remembered she wasn't supposed to move so she stood like this, her legs wrapped around Sasuke-kun while he was eating her out mercilessly as if his was trying to electrocute all of her nerve endings.

And it was even more intense because she couldn't move. All she could do what just stay still and take the pleasure. The immense pleasure Sasuke was giving her.

Sasuke liked eating Sakura out. He really did. A lot actually. First, he loved the way she tasted. She was his own personal Sakura flavor that he would want to snack on everyday. Next, he loved the way it made her feel. Seeing Sakura's face in pleasure, sensing her body tremble, her legs slightly convulsing, and those...nice angelic moan she always breathed out made his heart warm up with love and comfort.

She was his comfort zone.

she was his.

Always his.

Sakura's moans were getting higher and higher soon and her claws were digging into the wall. She was close to orgasming...dear Lord...how many times did she orgasm today? She didn't know, but was sure was more than ten times. And the fact that they had sex not long ago still left her sensitive, so she was going to give in.

She was ready to come, her body began shaking and she cried out but then the elevator stopped with a "ding" noise and in flash, Sasuke withdrew from her completely, helping her back on the ground, leaving her hanging as the door opened.

"grab your underwear." he told her in a bored tone as he stepped out.

h-how could he...? Sakura was frustrated. He didn't let her come. Just when she was about to. How...could he?

Sasuke looked around the floor they were in. It seemed a bit damaged. The walls were burned, and the ceiling did not look stable.

and this was the great old Uchiha Company main cite. Sasuke frowned. This is beyond embarrassing, outraging. His father is a failure.

He can't even make this company look good, can't keep it safe...why couldn't he just step down and let someone else rule this company?

"sakura," Sasuke said as she comes by his side. "Go back in the elevator and wait for me downstairs."

"ehhhh?" Sakura said out loud. "why?"

"just do it." Sasuke pressed. "It's not safe in here."

"but..."

"Sakura, don't." Sasuke warned her giving her a glare. She gulped and decided not to argue with him anymore. She made her way back into the elevator.

Sasuke on the other hand start to walk toward Madara's office.

What was he expecting to see there? why did someone try to break in and steal something? what were they trying to steal? Did Madara have the formula? So many questions. damn it, where the fuck was that Madara?

Sasuke opened the door of the large oval office. It is half burned with lots and lots of papers all over the floor. He also sensed that he wasn't alone. Someone was there.

"Whoever you are, come out." Sasuke ordered, looking behind the closet.

"ku..ku..ku..." sasuke heard the familiar creepy laugh he was familiar with.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke said as the man with long black hair, paler face and weird make up came out of his hiding.

Sasuke sighed and glared at him.

Orochimaru. Good old Orochimaru who had been working to the UCC for about twenty years. The family trusted him, Sasuke too trusted him because Orochimaru has always been loyal. But now that Sasuke saw him hiding in Madara's burned office, he knew better than to trust Orochimaru.

"What a pleasure to see the CEO's son here. My, how you've grown, Sasuke-kun. I remember last time I met you, at your little sister's funeral...you had such sad eyes. I never thought those eyes would turn so..." he licked his lips. "interesting"

"What are you doing in Madara's office?" Sasuke asked him, he didn't have time for that creepy old man's comments.

"The same thing you're doing, Sasuke-kun. Searching for answers."

"What kind of answers do you think I'm searching for?" Sasuke scoffed, a bit annoyed.

Orochimaru's smile grew. "You're looking for something that can help explain you what the hell is going on with the hyugas, the Akastukis, and of course...the black power."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "The black power? what's that?"

"ku...ku...ku...you have yet so much to know..."

"Then tell me what you know." Sasuke ordered.

"ku...ku...ku..." Orochimaru chuckled again. "That's going to cost you something, Sasuke-kun."

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, not that he cared or was going to make a deal with him.

"a tiny drop of the black power's blood." Orochimaru smiled wickedly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. How the heck was he supposed to get blood from the black power's blood. He doesn't even know what or who the black power is...unless...

Sasuke's eyes widen after realizing who Orochimaru was talking about. Before Orochimaru even knew it, he found himself thrown against the wall. Sasuke is grabbing his front shirt.

"Listen you old sick psycho, I don't care if you're one of the company's most trusted worker, if you ever think about doing to Sakura..." His onyx's eyes suddenly turned red, blood red. Making him Orochimaru tremble in a little bit of fear and excitement.

"I will kill you in the worse way possible." Sasuke growled.

"fiesty, aren't we?" Orochimaru chuckled, and when Sasuke's glare and grip tightened, Orochimaru knew he'd better keep his smart mouth shut. "Understood."

Sasuke was in a bad mood suddenly. He didn't feel like continuing the conversation. All He wanted to do was to get the heck out of the room from that creepy old man and find Sakura, make sure she was by his side.

"Meet me in a week at your wife's restaurant. We'll talk more about all this." He said and left.

In the elevator, Sasuke's hand couldn't stop shaking. He's angrier and even more confused. Black power? why did Orochimaru call her that? what the fuck was really going on? And what made him even more mad, was the fact that everyone wanted Sakura. His Sakura. No way in hell he was going to let anyone take her away from him.

No way.

The elevator was taking forever to go down, and he was getting very, extremely impatient. He had to get to Sakura now.

He was suddenly anxious. What if someone took her away from him while she was downstairs? Sakura was naiive, she would follow anyone who gives her a candy or who tells her to come see Santa.

How could he leave her alone?

Damn it! Damn it! Hurry! he was banging at the elevator buttons, causing the elevator to stop.

Sasuke then used both his hands and his inhuman strength to force the door wide open. He then ran out, opened the door leading to the staircases and sped his way out down stairs. In less than four minutes, he was on first floor and he saw Sakura, talking to some guy.

Who the fuck was that guy? what did he want from her? Was he here to take Sakura? Sasuke lost all reasoning, all common sense. His obsession with Sakura was taking the best out of him.

He stormed toward Sakura and the guy and then suddenly grabbed the guy. "What the hell are you doing to her?!" He roared at the guy, ready to punch him.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed, shocked as well.

"I-I didn't do anything to her, I was just...talking to her about the artworks!" the old skinny man was shaking.

"Sasuke-kun, we were just talking. Leave him alone! he didn't do anything." Sakura pleaded.

Sasuke realized that he was causing a scene and was over reacting.

"get lost." he told the old man and let go of him. The old man didn't need to be told twice. He was half running out.

"are you okay? what happened?" Sakura asked Sasuke worried.

"let's go." Sasuke snarled at Sakura, grabbing her hand harshly and leading her out of the company.

Before he knew it, Sasuke was completely obsessed with her.


	48. Author's Note

Author's note:

hello everyone. I am so sorry i have not been updating any chapters yet. I have not given up on this story. It's just that something unfortunate happened. I wrote about fifteen more chapters and was going to update them but i lost my flash drive and that is where all my stories writings were stored.

I Was very upset with that and i decided to take a break but now im over it. Shit happens. I will just start re writing where i left off. I promise you by the end of today i will have a new chapter uploaded. Also i won't be uplaoding about six chapters a day anymore because well Ambivalence is not the only story im writing and also I have a life. But i will try hard to upload as much as I can.

This story means so much to me and I won't stop writing it. I'm just slowing down.

Thank you all of you who read this and who are into Ambivalence:) in six hours you'll have a new chapter. I promise.

Laters.


	49. Chapter 43

**Yay! as I promised, I uploaded a chapter. and I'll upload more tomorrow. This is really long. It's to make up for the days I've missed. Thank you all so much for being understanding. I read the reviews and I can't say how pleased I am to see that lots of you have good hearts! Thank you. **

**This chapter is not only long, but it's intense and very heated. I think most of you will like the way it ended. REVIEW! **

**Laters! **

CHAPTER 43

Naruto was at Ino's house front door. It has been two days since her picture leaked out and she hadn't been to school. Naruto was worried about her and wanted to let her know that she had his full support.

He knew Sasuke was the guy who leaked out the picture. He knew Sasuke had something to do with all of this and frankly, Naruto is fed up. His best friends was only growing darker and meaner every day and he didn't like that. He didn't want people getting hurt because of Sasuke.

"Mrs. Yamanaka good afternoon." Naruto said as Ino's mother came to open the door.

"Naruto-kun, it's so good to see you. How are your parents? How are you?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked.

"everyone's fine. Thank you." Naruto smiled. "Is...Ino here?" He asked timidly.

Naruto noticed Mrs. Yamanaka's snorted as she heard her daughter's name. "She's with her grandmother."

"Is she alright?" Naruto was a bit worried.

Mrs. Yamanaka shrugged. "I don't know. We haven't talked to her since...anyways she's not here. If she ever decides to come back home, I'll let her know you stopped by."

Her voice was cold and cruel and uncaring, and Naruto couldn't understand how her own parents were turning their backs on her. She made a mistake, yes...so? why was everyone so judgmental about that? more than half the girls in Konoha give blowjobs on a daily basis to whoever they can find. Ino's parents had sex once, that's how Ino came...so why are they quarantining Ino? It wasn't fair.

"May I have the address to her grandmother's house?" Naruto asked.

"Sure...give me a minute." Mrs. Yamanaka said and went back inside and came back with a paper.

"Thank you." Naruto bowed and left to find Ino.

The next day, Sakura came to school alone. Sasuke-kun had a headache and wanted to rest a little bit more. He wanted to make her stay with him and not go to school, but Sakura somehow miraculously convinced him to let her go. She explained him that if they both stayed home and Itachi caught them, he would get suspicious and upset and start lecturing them. Sasuke was slightly. He promised her to come pick her up after school and they might spend some time at their cottage.

Sakura felt a bit relieved and free that Sasuke-kun wasn't around her. Don't get her wrong, she loved spending time with him, being with Sasuke-kun was amazing. The sex, the company, knowing that someone cared about her was great and all, but it was a bit suffocating.

She barely got to talk to anyone else since they started officially dating. She felt like Sasuke-kun was the only person who she could talk to. Yesterday, she tried to go pay a visit to Kimimaro and Sasuke didn't want her to. He told her she needed to be by his side all the time and he was deadly serious. Sakura didn't mind it, but now it was taking a little bit of effect on her.

Sasuke-kun couldn't be the only person she could talk to. She had yet to discover the world. There was so much running through her head. First thing was her powers and how she got them from. She needed to understand who and what she was. The first person she thought about asking all this was the Chancellor, because he was the first person who told her she had powers. He might know more about her, but to ask him that she had to go to the sand village first or call him and she knew it was impossible because Sasuke was monitoring everything she was doing.

Another thing she wanted to know was the truth behind her own clan. If the Chancellor couldn't talk to her, then maybe Mei Terumi could. After all, she was the one who kicked her out of the clan. sakura knew she didn't belong to the Harunos anymore, but deep down, she knew they were still her family and they knew something she didn't. She needed to find out what.

"Hey Sakura, where's teme?" Naruto asked Sakura as they got to class.

"he's not feeling well." Sakura answered a bit cheerfully.

"Is...that supposed to be a good thing?" Naruto asked her raising an eyebrow after noticing her reaction.

"No! No! No!" She shook her head. "It's just that it's been a while I haven't been anywhere without Sasuke-kun and I'm just a little bit relieved I have some time for myself."

"...that's sad." Naruto told her then whispered in her ears. "Anyways, it's a good thing he's not here today cause I have something to tell you about him."

Sakura whispered back . "What is it?"

"HEY! Class is happening over here!" Kakashi sensei snapped at them. The two kids sweat dropped.

"I'll tell you later at the cafeteria." Naruto whispered at her once again. Kakashi sensei heard Naruto talking once more. Today wasn't Kakashi sensei's day. He woke up in an absolute bad mood.

"Lunch detention for you, Naruto." The angry teacher told the blonde student.

"What!?" Naruto argued.

"For a week. and I'll make it to a month if you don't keep that annoying mouth of your shut." He threatened.

Naruto pursed his lips and glared at the annoying teacher while Sakura gave Naruto an apologetic smile.

At Lunch time, Sakura wanted to go eat at the cafeteria with everyone FINALLY! She hadn't talk to Tenten, to Lee, to Shikamaru and the rest for a long time! However, she suddenly had the feeling Ino was going to be there as well since she was the most popular girl. Little did Sakura know about what happened to Ino. Little did she know that no one talked to Ino anymore.

She was debating whether or not it would be a good idea to go eat with her classmates.

"Sakura," Karin said walking toward her.

Oh Karin! Another one Sakura hadn't talked for a while. Honestly, she felt happy. She forgot about the little drama that happened between them at the Sand village. She just wanted to talk to Karin. Have a girl to talk to. Even though sasuke defied her to do so, well Sasuke wasn't around to see it, was he?

"Karin!" Sakura squealed and grinned. "It's so good to see you!"

Karin smiled pleasantly pleased and surprised at Sakura's reaction. "Hi, it's good to see you too."

"How have you been? How's Suigetsu?" Sakura asked. Boy, it's really been a while since she talked with Suigetsu!

"er, he's fine. Actually, Sakura I saw today that you came to school by yourself and Uchiha isn't with you," Karin started.

Sakura nodded.

"Suigetsu and I would like to talk to you about something very important..."

"sure! sure!" Sakura nodded. She will talk about anything with them. she missed them and she wanted to socialize.

"Let's go out the school's roof. It's a lot more private and the view is beautiful." Karin smiled and took Sakura hand.

As Karin touched Sakura's hand, she felt her heart beat and little faster and her cheek turning a bit red. Karin had feelings for Sakura, she couldn't deny that and even though she knows Sakura might never like her back, it was alright. As long as she protected Sakura, as long as Sakura was safe she was okay with just admiring her from far away.

Sasuke woke up from his nap and his headache faded. He looked at the time, hmm it would be lunch time now in Konoha High School. Sasuke frowned and quickly stood up. He was so sure that Sakura's wouldn't be eating lunch by herself. She would be at the cafeteria eating and talking with her fellow classmates and with Lee...

Sasuke caught Lee gawking at Sakura once. He didn't like it.

Sasuke knew Sakura was stubborn. She would go behind his back to talk to everyone. No. He better go to school now and make sure she wasnt doing things behind his back. He quickly got in the shower and cleaned himself then put on his uniform and hurried out.

"Hey Sasuke..." Itachi said as Sasuke was going to the stairs. He looked at him suspiciously. "Why aren't you at school?

"Didn't feel well." Sasuke explained. He wanted to get to his car as soon as possible and got to school.

"Why what happened?" Itachi blocked his way looking at his younger brother a bit concerned.

"...I had a headache. I'm better now, that's why I'm going to school."

"Okay, well after school do you mind buying a psp3 to Kimimaro. I visited him earlier this morning and he's bored out of his mind. Maybe you and Naruto could go visit him once in a while and play with him."

Sasuke wasn't sure if he was up for it. "Naruto won't mind."

"It'll mean a lot to me if you spend more time with our half brother." Itachi insisted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'll try to. I really need to get to school."

"alright," Itachi said and let him go.

Itachi shook his head. Since when was his little brother so eager to go to school. Then Itachi smiled, it's probably because of Sakura. Those two were inseparable.

It's funny how they both used to hate each other in the beginning. Itachi remembered how Sasuke couldn't stand Sakura. He would do anything to hurt her or make her cry...and now here they were sneaking in each other's room. Holding hands sometimes, he remembered Sakura feeding Sasuke something three days ago. They were complete love birds.

Only if Itachi knew...

"Sakura, I've missed you!" Suigetsu said hugging Sakura as she came in the rooftop with Karin.

"Sui!" Sakura grinned happily too. "You grew taller!"

"I grew taller?" Suigetsu scoffed jokingly. "You grew taller."

"Alright kids, enough with the reunion." Karin said interrupting both of them.

Suigetsu let go of Sakura and nodded at Karin. They were both staring at Sakura in a serious way now.

"What?" Sakura asked them, giving them a funny look.

"Sakura we need to talk about you, and Sasuke." Karin started and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"We're serious." Suigetsu said.

"look, whatever is going on between Sasuke-kun and I is none of your business. If that's the only reason why I'm here, then I should get going..."

Karin put her hands up in defeat and calmly smiled at Sakura. "We're not here to bash your relationship or tell you what to do with him. We just want to talk to you, tell you a story a bit about yourself and you will make your own decision."

"about myself?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "what do you know about me?"

Suigetsu pulled out a chair that was hidden by the door that lead to the stairs and placed it next to Sakura.

"Have a seat." Suigetsu nodded at her giving her an encouraging smile.

Sakura looked at them suspiciously and did so.

"Sakura, what we're about to tell you is very sensitive information, alright? You need to keep it to yourself."

"...okaaayyy?" Sakura said. "You guys are freaking me out."

Karin sighed. "Sakura, you have powers."

Sakura blinked twice and didn't seem surprised, Karin and Suigetsu were the one surprised instead.

"How do you know this?" Sakura asked them.

"W-what? does that mean you knew?" Suigetsu asked her.

"Yes," Sakura nodded.

"Since when? did you manifest your powers?" Both kids walked toward her in awe and confused.

Sakura nodded. "y-yes...um it happened at Itachi-kun's wedding...there was a lightning bolt that was trying to kill Shisui-san and I don't know how I did it...my body just moved on its own...before I knew it, something was coming out of me and made the lightening bolt stop..."

Karin and Suigetsu stared at each others in amazement and then grinned then stared back at Sakura. "That's amazing! That's awesome!" They both said startling Sakura.

"Ye-yeah and that wasn't the first time." Sakura smiled excited as well. Those two were making her feel good about herself, about her powers. Not that Sasuke didn't make her feel good about herself. With Karin and Suigetsu it seemed more natural.

"I saved your life back there at the sand village! I made to sword stop on its own. Sasori-san didn't stop it on its own!"

Suigetsu looked at Sakura with grace. "Thank you, angel!"

Sakura giggled, but then got serious."Um, how do you guys know about this?"

"It's a long story and now that you seem to know about yourself, I feel so much better telling you what I'm about to tell you about yourself and the Haruno clan."

"okay..." Sakura nodded.

"Sakura," Karin started, crouching down to be at her level since Sakura was sitting on a chair. She hand her hands on Sakura's. "You're Mei Terumi's daughter."

Karin and Suigetsu gave Sakura to register what she just heard.

"w-what? no...my mother's Mebuki Haruno." Sakura shook her head.

"No, Mebuki is your adoptive mother. It was to protect you."

"No..." Sakura shook her head. What do they know? They were not even from the Haruno clan. "You guys dont even know my clan that much..."

"Sakura," Karin insisted. "We work for Lady Terumi."

"what?" Sakura shook her head. "what do you mean," she looked at Suigetsu who nodded confirming what Karin said. Sakura looked back at Karin stupefied. "What? Why? What's going on?"

"Sakura, you have to give me your word that you can't tell this to anyone. It's really sensitive information. Lady Terumi will have us killed if she ever finds out you know this."

"sounds like my mother is a very dangerous person." Sakura retorted.

"You have no idea." Suigetsu agreed. Karin gave him a look.

"but in a good way. She's doing all this to protect you." suigetsu corrected.

Karin turned back to Sakura. "Just listen to me sweetheart. Listen to the whole entire story and I give you my word, everything I'm saying is the truth. I swear to God."

Sakura sighed and nodded. "Okay."

She had questions and needed answers anyways. Seemed like they were the ones to tell her the truth.

"Okay, First, I'll start with telling how Suigetsu, Juugo and I met Lady Terumi. I was raised by her when you were kicked out of the clan because I had no family left. The Uchihas destroyed my family."

Sakura frowned. "Are you telling me this so I can leave Sasuke-kun?" She was getting angry.

"Listen to her, Sakura." Suigetsu pressed.

"No I am not." Karin said calmly. "Sakura. It was Under Uchiha Madara's last years of ruling the clan. My family defied the Uchihas and didn't want to go against their will so Madara ordered the rape of my sister and the annihilation of my family. Some of my family members managed to escape and flee the town, but I didn't want to run. I was about six when that happened. I hid and survived in the wild. My goal was to destroy the Uchihas no matter what. When I turned fourteen, I decided to blow up the Uchiha clan's house...Lady Terumi stopped me from doing so. I would've never got the chance to even make it anywhere near their mansion. The security was tight and I was just a little girl with three grenades. I would've died. Your mother saved me. She told me that she will help me get my revenge on the Uchihas, I just had to be patient and think smart. She raised me, taught me so much and thanks to her I am the second smartest girl in Konoha, because you know, you are the smartest of all."

Sakura smiled a bit, she was feeling sympathy and pity for Karin. She had no idea such thing ever happened. Yes, Sakura knew Madara-san was a cruel ruler back then. She never knew he did such cruel things. Sakura never really thought of someone being that cruel. She had hard time seeing the bad in people.

"Suigetsu's parents died because of the Hyugas. They were servants and were not allowed to have children. Suigetsu's parents fell in love and had him and his parents were killed. The hyugas threw baby Suigetsu in the garbage and left him for dead and guess what, a homeless woman raised Suigetsu and took care of him until he was about my age. The woman died and Suigetsu had nowhere else to live. He felt lost. He didn't know back then who his parents were, all he knew was that a homeless woman found him in garbage. He became obsessed with knowing who he was and it somehow, one of the aged servants from the Hyugas once saw him and told him he looked just like his mother. The servant told him what happened to his parents and well, like me, Suigetsu wanted revenge. He wanted to hurt the Hyugas. He was reckless and still is reckless," Karin shot friendly glare to Suigetsu who smiled. "And like me, he tried to retaliate. Thank goodness Lady Mei happened to be out shopping this day. Suigetu's idea of retaliating was to mob a Hyuga woman and steal her things." Karin rolled her eyes. "Even though it didn't seem much of a retaliation, it would've still got Suigetsu killed. Lady Terumi stopped him and saved him and now both of us are under her care."

"What about Juugo?" Sakura asked.

"oh," Karin smiled. "Juugo has no hate for anyone. He just really loves Lady Terumi. He thinks she's the most wonderful, most beautiful woman in the world. We don't really know how he ended with Lady Terumi, but I've gotta tell you, he loves her and so do we. she's like our mother. Lady Terumi cares about us. She's not just some mean evil lady."

"so why did she throw out her own daughter?" Sakura wasn't completely convinced by that.

"Because of your protection. I personally think it's a silly move she made by giving you up to the Uchihas, but she had her reasons. She slept with a servant from the Uchiha clans who had powers like yours. He got the powers from Madara and the previous leader of the Hyugas. They found a formula somewhere, we don't know where. They're claiming they came up with the formula on their own but that's bullshit. The formula is out of any human's brain league. They created a chemical with the formula and used your father, the servant as a rat to see if the formula worked. It did. Your father became very powerful, incredibly smart and did amazing things and had magical powers just like you. However, the Uchihas and the Hyugas were fighting for power. They suddenly wanted to have your father only serve one clan and this made your father go a bit crazy because he witnessed so many horrible things. Madara made him do so many inhuman, so many horrible things...your father happily followed Madara because he thought Madara cared about him, but with time...guilt started to sink into your father and it drove him crazy."

Sakura was listening to Karin appalled. She was angst and felt horrible for her father. It hurt her even more that the Uchiha, her favorite clan, her new family were the one responsible for those horrible things.

"That's how he met your mother and he told her that the formula was evil. It wasn't something the Uchiha and Madara created. It had something dark behind it and it had to be destroyed. However, your father was weak, he was deranged and depressed and didn't have the strength to fight anymore. He knew either the Hyugas or the Uchihas would come kill him soon because he knew too much, so he told Lady Terumi to take his life before they took him. She killed your father and it was very painful to her because he was the only man your mother ever loved. She promised your father to find the formula and destroy it before history repeated itself."

Sakura looked down, her eyes are saddening.

So her father was dead huh.

"She got pregnant and had to secretly raise you in the Haruno clan. She gave you to one of her closest friend Mebuki to take care of you because she was being nominated as the new leader of the Haruno and if someone outside the Haruno clan even found out she had a daughter...they would know it had something to do with your father which would put you in danger. So, Mebuki raised you instead. When you turned 13 lady Terumi sabotaged your life and kicked you out because she had no way of protecting you. You were growing to be a very beautiful girl and men wanted to marry you. Your mother didn't want you to be in the hands of some...silly clan and forgotten. She didn't want you to be a trophy wife. she knew you had powers and qualities and you were her daughter...she thought it would be best to put you in the hands of a fierce, powerful clan. The Uchihas. Since Madara wasn't ruling anymore, and Lord Fugaku was a bit kinder...and also they lost their youngest daughter a year before, Lady Terumi took this as an opportunity to put you in the Uchihas hands. She thought you would be safe and adored and taken care of because you were smart and when the time comes, when she's able to protect her clan and you, she would come to get you back."

Karin took a deep breath. Man, that was a lot of talking.

Sakura was silent. Her expression was unreadable. It was a lot to take in.

"Talk to me, Sakura..." Karin told her.

Sakura swallowed and then looked up.

"Tell me more about my mom," She smiled.

Suigetsu and Karin smiled as well. Yes! Sakura's hatred for the Harunos was slowly disappeared.

"Lady Terumi is wonderful. She cares about you. I swear, there's not one day that goes by that she doesn't think about you or talk about you." Suigetsu started. "She's scary like any other mothers, I swear she beat the shit out of me once because she found porn magazines under my bed once."

Sakura giggled.

"But she's really sweet and loving. She's not really a cold hearted mean woman as seems to be. She needs to be that way so people can respect her and look up to her, but deep down. She's a sweet lady."

"I want to meet her...I want to talk to her..." Sakura said. It felt good to know that her family still cared about her. She needed her mother now. She still had so many questions for her, so many things to ask her!

"Okay...but it won't be anytime soon. She's kind of on a vacation leave." Karin lied. she didn't want to worry Sakura and tell her her mother was sick and was being treated overseas.

"Oh...But can I see her when she comes back?" Sakura asked.

"absolutely. She'll be so happy to meet you and talk to you. She'll be so surprised and might get mad at us for telling you this whole story, but when she sees how well you handled it...she'll be so happy. Sakura...I'm so glad you're taking this well. I thought you wouldn't believe a word...because Sasuke might've fed you other lies."

Sakura frowned. "Sasuke...? he knows about my mother?"

Karin nodded. "yes he does."

Sakura's eye widened in horror and anger. She felt a bit betrayed. Here she was trying to figure out who or what she was and where she came from and Sasuke knew it all along? How could he hide something so important from her?

Karin noticed how angry Sakura looked for a moment. She smirked. It was time for a little pay back time to that son of a bitch for what he did to her when they were once spying on the Hyugas and the Akatsukis.

''He hid it from you all along because he didn't want you to find out you had family who cared about you. He just wanted to keep you to himself because of your powers, Sakura. If you haven't noticed, Sasuke is really obsessed being in control, being in power and since you have power...he only wants you for himself. I don't think he loves you...he just loves what you have and Sakura...I am warning you, Sasuke isn't the man you think he is. He's bad, bad to the core. He's evil."

Sakura gulped. she didn't like the fact that Karin was talking bad about Sasuke.

"Are you saying all this because you hate the Uchihas?"

Karin shook her head. "No, I'm telling the truth. I hate Madara Uchiha and I want to see the motherfucker burn in hell. But I don't hate Lord Fugaku, or Itachi-kun." Karin lied. She disliked them just as much as she disliked Madara but if she told that to sakura, it would seem like she was only saying all this just to hurt the Uchihas and Sakura might not completely believe her.

"Not all the Uchihas are evil. Some of them are nice and caring." Karin wanted to vomit after saying that lie. "Madara is evil and I know Sasuke...is evil too. He's very dark and doesn't care about people... you may not see it because he has you wrapped around his finger...but he's using you. He doesn't give a shit about you...we do. The Haruno clan, your real family does...Sasuke doesn't. you have to be careful with him, Sakura. I'm not telling you tall this so you can come on our side and forget the Uchiha...I'm telling you this because you deserve to know the truth and with your own will, you'll choose which side you want. we're giving you a chance to choose who you want to belong to, Sasuke never gave you this chance or this freedom to. Think about it."

Sakura took a deep breath. It was a bit overwhelming and too much to handle. She needed time to make sense of all this.

"I think I'm going to sleep on this and think a lot about this..." She said standing up.

Karin rose up as well and nodded. "Of course. Take all the time you need, and remember...we're here for you."

"Thanks." Sakura smiled and hugged Karin and Suigetsu. "Thank you."

"sure thing, doll." Suigetsu said and kissed her hair.

"I'll see you all later." sakura waved and left the root top of the school.

Meanwhile, Sasuke arrived to the school and parked his car and for whatever reason, he looked up and saw Suigetsu kissing a pink haired girl on her hair.

And the girl was hugging him.

And it was Sakura.

Sasuke clenched his jaws. Suigetsu was dead.

And Sakura...she better pray for the Gods to be on her side because she was in big trouble.

Sakura was going back downstairs to class. So many emotions were running through her, mostly happiness. Wow, she was the daughter of the strongest, scariest, most beautiful woman in Konoha and her mother loved her. She was wrong about her clan. She hated them for the wrong reasons and honestly, it felt really good to know that her own flesh and blood cares about her. She felt closer to the Harunos more than she was feeling close to the Uchihas.

About the Uchihas...she wasn't sure what to think anymore. She didn't hate them. She didn't want to. They've raised her well and always treated her like a family...she didn't really believe they were that evil. Well, maybe Madara was the evil one...but the rest of the Uchihas weren't. Sakura was sure of that.

Now with Sasuke, sakura was a bit mad at him that he knew about her mother and never told her. why would he do that? He couldn't possibly be that controlling to want to hide things that might help her figure out herself...Sasuke cared about her. No, Sasuke kun wasn't evil...just misunderstood.

"Sakura! there you are!" Naruto said, meeting Sakura on the honor's floor.

"Naruto? Aren't you supposed to be in detention?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi sensei had to leave. He had an emergency." Naruto shrugged. "Hey, you're okay...you look a little pale."

sakura shook her head. "I'm okay. Just a bit tired...what was the thing you wanted to tell me about?"

Naruto took a deep breath and looked at her seriously. "I don't want you to think I'm saying this to turn you against Sasuke or hurt your relationship." Naruto started.

Oh God, what kind of revelation was it now? Sakura thought.

"What is it?"

"It's about Ino..." Naruto started. sakura rolled her eyes.

"her again..."

"Yes, and Ino is suffering because of Sasuke." Naruto said seriously, then he took out his phone and showed sakura the graphic picture of Ino.

"ew! what he hell is that?!" Sakura covered her eyes. "I don't want to see this!"

"Sakura...Ino is suffering and getting bullied because of this. someone leaked out this picture to hurt Ino. That person is sasuke."

Sakura's eyes widen she shook her head in disbelief. "No, Sasuke would never do that. He's not that mean."

"Yes, he did, Sakura." Naruto argued. "and guess who's the guy getting a blowjob in the picture?"

Sakura didn't want to believe this...

"maybe...it was from a long time ago..." Sakura was trying to find an excuse.

"No, Sakura. Sasuke just got a about four months ago. look at the wheel and the radios in the picture...it looks exactly like the ones in Sasuke's car doesn't it...and um...I'm pretty sure you've seen Sasuke's junk more than once...look at it and tell me it isn't Sasuke..."

Sakura lips started to tremble and tears were filling her eyes. She couldn't believe this.

"Why would he do that...?" She started crying.

Naruto looked at Sakura pained. He wasn't doing this to hurt sakura. He wasn't showing this to hurt her, he just wanted her to open her eyes about sasuke and not have the wrong impression on Ino. Sasuke was the one hurting people and destroying relationships and Sakura deserved to know.

"Ino told me it happened after the dinner with the Konan and the Uchihas and the Hyugas and my family... on the day you came back from the sand village...I don't really know what happened...but Sasuke was blackmailing her...and now he is hurting her. She's suffering alone, everyone hates her and thinks of her as a slut. She hasn't been in school since she got into a fight with you and she's now living with her grandmother...because her parents hate her and ashamed of her...she's alone, and she's suffering...and I don't like seeing my friends suffering...Sasuke did something wrong and I don't want to see him get away with it...As much as I love him and think of him as my brother, I can't stay here and do nothing..."

"I had no idea what Ino was going through...I had no idea Sasuke could do something so horrible..."sakura was sad and angrier and was feeling completely betrayed. She never, in a million years thought her Sasuke-kun would do something like this...She thought he was a good guy. Yes, he had a short temper and lacked sense of humor...but she thought deep down he was someone with a conscience...

"You had no idea I could do what?" Sasuke's voice suddenly said behind Sakura and Naruto making both kids jolt..

Sasuke was angry with Sakura. He left her alone, out of his sight for few hours and here she was hugging Suigetsu, talking with Karin and now talking shit behind his back with his best friend? What was wrong with her? Did he not make himself clear that he wanted no one else but him to be around her and talk to her and touch her? She was in big trouble.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said a bit surprised to see him, then her eyes narrowed at him as she growled angrily. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke was a bit taken aback by Sakura's sudden anger and he thought it was cute. Sakura thought she had the right to be angry. He walked closer to her. "Why were you with Karin and Suigetsu?" he snarled at her, his tone was harsh, deadly and furious.

"Karin was right about you...you're evil. You're mean...you don't care about me..."

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock and he was a bit panicked. Sakura never said something like this to him. Yes, he knew he was evil...but those words coming out of Sakura's mouth somehow made him hate himself a little bit.

"What did she tell you?" Sasuke asked her, his voice was a bit calm, still mean but calm.

"The truth! the whole truth about my mother and about my powers and you knew it all along and you never told me! My mother loved me and you never ever told me when you knew how troubled I was with knowing who and what I was...and you hid it from me! You liar!" angry tears were rolling down her face.

"Sakura...it was for your protection...and you didn't need to know all this...you belonged to me, to the Uchiha...Terumi sold you to us..." Sasuke was trying to explain, but sakura ignored him, grabbed Naruto's phone out of Naruto's hand and then showed it to Sasuke's face. "And then as if it wasn't enough, you did this to Ino! To me!" She was yelling now. She threw the phone at him.

Sasuke's eyes widen a bit in shock. Shit, he was busted.

He glared at Naruto with a murderous intent.

"Sakura, I..." Sasuke was trying to explain himself. But sakura did something unexpected. She slapped him.

"This is for keeping the truth from me while you were the only person I trusted most!" And then she kneed him in the nuts.

"AND This is for what you did to Ino right after you were in bed with me! You're a manwhore! a liar! I hate you!" Sakura was furious.

She never felt so betrayed. Not even the time when she was kicked out of her clan hurt her that bad. She trusted Sasuke more than anything! He was the only one for her and she thought he was never going to hurt her. She couldn't believe she lost her virginity to him! He didn't care! He didn't! She never felt so...hurt...

Sasuke grunted in pain after being kicked in the nuts. He was getting angry with her. She was acting to high and mighty. The only reasons he did all of this things was to protect Sakura from the Harunos and from Ino. He did all this for her and now she was turning her back away from him?

"Now you listen to me." He glared at her, grabbing her arms and shaking her furiously. "I did all this for you."

"No! you did all this for yourself! You selfish bastard! Let go of me! I hate you!" Sakura was struggling away from his grip.

"I'm the only one who cares about you!" Sasuke fumed, still shaking her. "Karin just wants to hurt me, that's why she's feeding you lies. Your mother doesn't give a shit about you. She's only obssessed with revenge!"

"I don't want to hear anything from that lying mouth of yours! Let go of me! Let go! Let go!" She was still struggling.

Naruto was finally intervening. he was frozen in place just like the rest of students because of the intense fight between Sakura and Sasuke. It was really intense and scary, but it was starting to get physical and he couldn't allow it.

"Hey! hey! HEY! LET HER GO!" Naruto got in between the two of them, pushing Sasuke away and bringing Sakura behind him.

Sasuke was glaring at Sakura and he was breathing heavily. He wasn't done with her. she can't just talk to him this way without even giving him a chance to explain himself.

Sakura too was glaring back, her green eyes were suddenly glowing and she was feeling so much rage...She decided it was best to leave the scene. She ran away.

"Oh no you don't." Sasuke was going to go after her when Naruto stopped him and shook his head. "let her go, Sasuke." Naruto snarled.

"You..." Sasuke suddenly threw Naruto against the wall grabbing his neck tight, almost strangling. So much fury was in the young Uchiha's eyes.

"Why couldn't you keep your mouth shut about this?! this is none of your business!"

"Ino got hurt! She didn't deserve it!" Naruto's hands were struggling hard to get Sasuke's hands off his neck.

"Ino deserved whatever she got. I warned her...and now you're destroying my relationship with Sakura? How dare you?"

"It's not about you and Sakura!" Naruto was finally able to free himself from Sasuke's grip. He pushed him away. "It's about Ino and about the people you've been hurting!"

Sasuke walked back toward his best friend and punched him in the stomach. Hard. Naruto crumbled on the floor and coughed.

"This is for what you've said to Sakura." Sasuke growled at him and walked away. He needed to get away from Naruto or else, he would kill him. Really.

Sasuke was beyond angry, but he didn't want this good hearted Uzumaki to be his punchbag. Karin and Suigestu were the ones Sasuke was after. He'll kill them. He'll kill them for sure.

Naruto wasn't going to let his best friend hit him and walk away like it was nothing. He'll be damned. Sasuke needed sense to be knocked in him and he'll get it.

Naruto brusquely forced himself up and stalked after Sasuke who was walking about. He tapped his shoulder and as soon as Sasuke turned, Naruto sucker-punched him.

"This is for what you've done to Ino, you prick!" Naruto yelled and tackled him seconds after.


	50. Chapter 44

**hey guys, this one is a bit longer. I'm sorry. But i updated like I promised! It's a really intense, messed up chapter. you'll see the very worse of Sasuke in this chapter and it's a lot to take. Remeber, I told you he was going to get worse and the story is still at the begenning so don't lose hope. If it makes you feel better, he'll slow down a bit in the next five chapters...you'll get to see his more humanistic part. Enjoy. **

**laters ;)**

CHAPTER 44

Sasuke and Naruto were on the floor, going at each others. Sasuke didn't have time for his good samaritan best friend to start lecturing him about what's right and what's wrong. Naruto had no idea what was going on. Sasuke didn't give a damn about what happened to Ino. He warned her to stay away from Sakura. She deserved it.

"enough, enough, enough!" Shikamaru and Lee and Kiba started to break the fight, pulling Naruto away, dragging Sasuke out.

"You're going to fix this, teme! I'm not letting you get off this easily! You're going to fix what you did to Ino!" Naruto was yelling while being dragged out Sasuke's sight.

"Get off me!" Sasuke violently pushed Lee away.

"s-sorry Sasuke-san but as the class representative, I can not allow anyone, including you to make our honors class look bad." Lee said with a very serious look on his face. Sasuke glared at him. "I don't care about this honors class." and he walked away.

"we can all vote to kick you out of the honor's program, Sasuke-san." Lee called after him.

Sasuke stopped and turned back around, then walked toward Lee slowly, his furious onyx's eyes not leaving Lee's round's eyes.

"I don't care." Sasuke greeted through his teeth. Maybe Sasuke should kill Lee. I mean this insolent classmate of his has had been gawking at Sakura for a while. Yeah, why not kill Lee? Sasuke hadn't killed for a while.

"Why don't you go hang yourself in the gym locker room so your most favorite guy sensei can come see what has become of you?" Sasuke snarled at him, his voice as bitter and as venomous as a snake's.

Lee looked at him and frowned a bit offended. Poor kid had no idea he was doomed the moment Sasuke told him that.

Sasuke stormed out of the school hallways and was going after Sakura to get her to listen to him. He was panicking, it was the first time he ever felt so far away from Sakura...so distant. It was as if no matter he told her now...she wouldn't listen and it was all Karin's fault. After dealing with Sakura, Sasuke was going to make that dike regret she was ever born.

"Having a bad day, Sasuke-kun?" Karin was leaning against his black dodge avenger with a mocking smirk on her face. She enjoying the panicking, lost look on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke growled at her and rushed toward her. His body was pressed against hers, his face was inches close to hers and his eyes...oh dear...his eyes were already killing her millions times.

"what did you tell her?" He hissed at her face, Karin could feel his toxic breath on her face.

She smirked and returned him the same amount of hatred in her voice. "The truth. all of it. About her mother, about her father, about what you Uchihas did to her father, what you did to my family, and how much of a dangerous sick fuck you are."

Sasuke suddenly grabbed her throat. "I will kill you." His eyes are starting to glow red.

Karin's smirk didn't didn't disappear as she saw Sasuke's eyes changing color looking at him with a murderous intent. "Go on, kill me." she told him. "It's only going to convince Sakura more about how dangerous you are."

He frowned at her.

"I tell her about her family, try to bring her close to us and you find out and next thing Sakura knows, I'm dead? You know that girl's smart and will know who was behind it...your best friend already started seeing your true colors, won't be long for Sakura to see you for who you really are. Go on, kill me."

She was looking at him with anticipation and triumph and Sasuke was now sure that he would want nothing to do more than to kill that red haired,four eyed lesbian.

"You don't know what I'm capable of." Sasuke growled at her face.

"Trust me, I do."

Sasuke gave her a smirk. "No you don't Karin. I'm going to turn this around and make Sakura completely trust me, and after I convince her you guys are the bad guys in this story I'm going to kill you, all of you."

Karin was now a bit nervous, but she wasn't going to let Sasuke know that. "Good luck with that." she told him, pushing him away so she could get away from him.

Sasuke glared at her and clenched his teeth.

Karin and the Harunos have just stepped on the devil's foot.

Sakura was at Konoha's hospital. She needed to see Kimimaro. She was heartbroken and didn't know who to talk to. She had no idea Sasuke could do such evil things to Ino, and it wasn't just Ino...it was the fact that Sasuke knew about her past, about her father and that her mother was doing nothing but protect her...Sasuke knew how much Sakura felt unwanted, hated, outcasted by her family...and Sasuke never once told her she was wrong about her family. why?

Most of all, did the rest of the Uchihas knew? Did Itachi-kun and Lord Fugaku knew about this? Had she been living a lie the whole entire time? Were the Uchihas really that cruel...?

"So this guy was trying to steal a woman's purse that night right? and I was there and couldn't leave the old lady by herself..." Juugo was with Kimimaro in his hospital room talking about something. Sakura opened the door and the two boys looked at her.

"hey Sakura." Kimimaro grinned at her but then looked at her carefully and noticed that she had been crying.

"Sakura...?" Kimimaro asked her.

As soon as Sakura saw Kimimaro's worried face, she broke down and ran to him and started bawling in his arm.

Kimimaro was taken aback, surprised and shocked that Sakura was this hurt. He didn't know what happened to her but, he knew it had to do with a certain Uchiha. Kimimaro clenched his jaws and wrapped his arm around Sakura comforting her. "It's okay...it's alright."

Juugo felt out of place suddenly. He wanted to leave. "I'll leave you too alone..." He said and stood up.

Kimimaro nodded at Juugo.

"no," Sakura sniffed. "stay. Please." She smiled him.

Juugo was family to her now, just like Karin and Suigetsu.

Juugo awkwardly sat back down and both boys waited for Sakura to finish crying her eyes out.

About ten minutes later, Sakura stopped.

"Better?" Kimimaro asked her with concern in his eyes.

"better." she nodded.

Kimimaro smiled and then got serious. "It's Sasuke, isn't it?"

"wow," Sakura giggled. "He's the only person you end up blaming for everything, huh?"

"well, is it him?" Kimimaro wasn't laughing at him jokes.

She slowly nodded looking down the floor.

Kimimaro closed his eyes and sighed angrily. "I'm gonna kill him next time I see him."

sakura shook her head. "No, it's nothing to worry about...he didn't do anything that bad. It's just a little bit of drama." Sakura lied, not wanting to stir up things between Kimimaro and Sasuke. Sakura was afraid that Sasuke might lose his nerves and hurt Kimimaro again. She was thinking the worst of Sasuke. She didn't know who he was anymore.

"You're sure?" Kimimaro narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I just overreacted a bit, but I'm okay now. Crying always makes everything better." she then turned to Juugo and smiled. "Karin told me everything...I know about everything."

Juugo's eyes widened in shock, but he felt relieved that Sakura was smiling at him. He didn't know she would take this well. He smiled at her and Sakura walked toward him and hugged him all of the sudden.

"Um...Karin told you what exactly?" Kimimaro asked looking at them a bit confused.

Sakura wanted to tell everything to Kimimaro but she promised Karin to keep this secret for now. Sakura needed time to think everything through first. When she figures out what she wants, she'll tell everything to Kimimaro.

"That Juugo's awesome!" Sakura grinned and hugged Juugo a bit tighter.

Sakura felt a bit better hanging out with Juugo and Kimimaro. They talked alot about everything and nothing and before they knew it, it was nighttime already.

"It's time for your medicine, Kimimaro." The nurse came to interrupt them. "Juugo, you should go to sleep too, and Sakura-chan you should let Kimimaro rest."

"ah...okay." Sakura said, not even realizing that it was late. oh shoot! It was really late! Sasuke-kun would be so ups–

She didn't care.

For once, she didn't care about what Sasuke-kun thought and to be honest, it felt great!

"aw I wish I could spend the night here," she hugged Kimimaro tight.

Kimimaro smiled and hugged her back, kissing her hair. "When I get out of this prison, we'll have tons and tons and tons of sleepovers and fun."

"we better. Hurry up and get better, Kimi. I love you and I really miss you."

"I love you too, sis." he said with a grin and before she left he called after her. "Next time Sasuke makes you cry, I'll kick his ass so don't let him make you cry anymore."

Sakura grinned and nodded. She left his room with Juugo.

"I'll walk you to your room." She proposed but Juugo refused.

"I'll walk you to the exit." He said.

Sakura didn't object.

They took the elevator and Sakura remembered the last time she was in an elevator.

It was with Sasuke.

Sakura shuddered at the memories of what happened between them and then shook her head. No, she couldn't be thinking about perverted things with Sasuke anymore...after what she saw with Ino...no...noway.

She was done having sex with him, yet, somehow...a part of her didn't really want to. Sex with Sasuke was amazing.

Maybe it was because he was the only guy she ever had sex with.

Maybe there were other guys better than him.

whore. sakura's subconscious told her.

No! she couldn't be thinking about having sex with another guy. She didn't want to. She was just upset and angry with Sasuke-kun and was thinking about finding a way to hurt him back. She had to be mature. She didn't want to fall in the same level with this manwhore.

No.

"Hey Sakura...are you sure you're okay with your mother and the Harunos...?" Juugo asked her breaking her away from her thoughts.

"Um...what do you mean?"

"You know how much hatred we all have toward the Uchihas, don't you? You're very close to them. Are you really sure you're alright with all this?"

"we? I thought you didn't have a problem with the Uchihas...Karin didn't tell me that you did." Sakura said.

Juugo shook his head. "I have a problem with them because Lady Terumi and Karin have a problem with them. I hate whoever they hate and i'll protect them with my life. If there had to come a time when I have to kill one of the Uchihas, for Mei Terumi...I will do it without thinking twice."

Sakura didn't like that. Kill the Uchihas?...no. She wouldn't allow it, she knew them...at least she thought she knew them...the good side of them and so far only one Uchiha kept on hurting her.

"They're not as bad as you all think..." Sakura muttered. "Itachi-kun is the sweetest...he cares about me...they all do..."

"maybe they do...maybe they're just pretending because of your power."

Sakura winced at the thought of this.

"Listen, I don't mean to turn you against them...I just want you to know you will have to can't have best of both worlds. You'll have to choose one side sooner or later."

Sakura knew Juugo was right about it, and she still didn't know whose side to choose. she had to talk to Lord Fugaku and Itachi-kun first. She had to know their side of the story.

"You're right. I'll have to think about all this." she told him. "I'm just glad I was wrong about my family." She grinned happily.

She really was glad her family wasn't the evil family she thought they were.

The elevator door opened and they're at the main floor.

Sasuke was waiting for her.

Sakura's eyes widened. She was a bit scared. Last time she spoke to Sasuke-kun, she was slapping him and kicking him in the nuts.

"you're going to be ok?" Juugo asked, noticing sakura's sudden change of mood.

she didn't know.

"Y-yes," She managed to pull off a fake smile.

"You're sure? I can ask Suigetsu to come get you instead..." Juugo insisted.

"no it's fine. I'll be alright. Bye Juugo-kun." Sakura said and Juugo awkwardly hugged her.

He liked Sakura.

Sakura hugged him back and walked toward Sasuke, avoiding eye contact while Juugo went back in the elevator.

Sasuke was glaring at Juugo and Juugo was glaring right back until the elevator door closed.

Sasuke finally looked at sakura. "I was looking for you all over. Why didn't you answer my calls?" His tone was surprisingly calm and quiet.

Well of course it was, Sasuke didn't want to upset Sakura anymore. Right now, he needed to get her to not be mad at him anymore.

He didn't want to use fear or anger or force to get her back. He wanted Sakura to come back to him on her own.

Sakura was still not staring at him. "I'm still getting used to owning a phone."

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright, we let's get you home."

He tried to take her hand, but she stepped back and put her hand in her pocket.

Sasuke clenched his fists. His first instinct was to grab her forcefully but he knew he needed to play nice with her.

Play nice.

They silently walked out of hospital and into the car.

Sakura sat in the back seat, making Sasuke roll his eyes.

"have you eaten at the hospital?" Sasuke asked her about ten minutes later. It was awfully quiet between the two of them and he didn't like that kind of quiet. He was used to Sakura being the loud one, talking about silly things and laughing for no reason. He didn't like the angry, hurt sakura, especially that she was angry at him.

"No." sakura answered quietly. "I'm not hungry."

"alright." Sasuke replied. He was thinking about taking her to a restaurant, but she said she wasn't hungry and he didn't want to force her.

Remember, play nice.

"How's Kimimaro doing?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura almost did a double take as she heard that. Since when did Sasuke cared about Kimimaro. Yes, she knew their relationships was better now but she never ever ever ever heard Sasuke-kun ask about Kimimaro.

"He's alright." She replied. Her answers were short and sharp and Sasuke knew it was better if he kept quiet. He didn't want to annoy her.

When they arrived at the Uchiha residence, Sasuke parked the car and Sakura was going to leave when he asked her to wait.

She did so and Sasuke left his driver seat and joined her in the backseat.

They were both silent for a moment and Sasuke was the one who started talking.

"look, Sakura...whatever Karin told you, you shouldn't listen to her. She's just trying to turn you against me."

Sakura scoffed and Sasuke glared at her. "It's the truth." He said in a defensive way. "That girl hates my guts, she hates the Uchihas and she would do anything to hurt us."

"She doesn't hate all Uchihas. Just you and Madara." Sakura said defending Karin. "and I don't blame her."

Sasuke felt like Sakura just slapped him.

"sakura...you don't know anything..." he hissed at her. "and it's not just Karin, Mei, your mother...she's a horrible person. You can't trust her. she doesn't give a damn about you, she doesn't care about you. I do."

"That's a lie." Sakura glared at sasuke, her tone raising. "Lady Terumi saved Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo-kun! She is a good person, and she just has a grudge because you guys made my father suffer."

sasuke was starting to panic. Sakura was defending that woman. Sasuke knew she was bad, sakura shouldn't trust her. No. That woman was dangerous and he knew that the minute he met her.

"Sakura, I swear to you...she's dangerous. I'm giving you my word, I'm not lying. Ask Lord Fugaku, ask Itachi they'll all tell you the same thing. She's not someone you can trust. I'm not lying."

"So everyone knew about her but I didn't..." she gasped, realizing what Sasuke just told her.

"We kept it secret to protect you...and Itachi doesn't know about this...whole things. About your powers or your father or the formula...he just met Mei once and knew she was a dangerous woman. We kept all this from you to protect you...I'm not lying." Sasuke told her. He wasn't lying to her. He didn't tell her about Mei because he believed she was dangerous and might harm Sakura, might take her away from him. He didn't trust the Harunos.

"Frankly, I don't know if I can ever believe the words that come out of your mouth anymore..." she told him, painfully.

It wasn't just the family thing that was hurting Sakura...it was what him and ino did. It was what he did to Ino...she wasn't sure she could forgive and forget that. Sasuke being with another girl while he was telling her how much he wanted her and stuff...no...she wasn't sure she could handle this.

"What can I do to win your trust back, Sakura?" Sasuke asked her. He was lost and running out of options. He thought that maybe talking to her calmly and telling her his part of the story since he wasn't used to open himself completely to her...he thought maybe she might believe him. It wasn't working and he didn't know what to do.

he couldn't use force, it would only scare her away from him. He needed to find a way to get her to trust him.

Sasuke really cared about Sakura and he loved her. even if it was a very fucked up weird way to love someone, it was still love and to him, she was the only thing that mattered. She was the only thing that made sense in his life and he couldn't lose her...

"I don't know..." Sakura shook her head. She wasn't sure if she could get past all this. Today was too much, she needed time to think and to heal.

sasuke stared at her. It was dark in the car, but with his perfect vision, he could see her. She was beautiful, even when upset and confused. He could never get enough of her green eyes, beautiful flawless skin, lovely hair and amazing body. How could he survive in this world without her? How could he make it alone if they took her away from him?

No...

"Sakura..." he whispered her name and leaned toward her to kiss her.

For the first time ever in a while, Sakura rejected his kiss. sasuke felt something being torn apart inside of him.

"I'm sorry I can't..." She told him.

he furrowed his eyebrows angrily. "You won't kiss me because of Karin?"

"No!" She yelled. "I won't kiss you because of Ino."

Oh. sasuke completely forgot about that.

Darn it...that was another thing he had to fix. Darn it. Why did he let her go to school on her own today. Biggest mistake ever.

"I can't believe what you two did behind my back...and I feel dirty knowing that I slept with you...did you ever sleep with her? Answer me honestly." Sakura asked.

"I slept with her about almost a year ago. It was way before I even knew you...I haven't had any sort of relationship with her. I swear. I don't care about her, Sakura. I have only eyes for you."

"But you still let her have oral sex with you..." sakura repeated sarcastically.

"it was for yo–"

"don't tell me it was for me because you hurt me, deep...Sasuke-kun. You hurt me more than I could ever imagine..." she felt like she wanted to cry and she didn't want to cry in front of him. "Listen, today was a though day. I need time to think through all of this. I just want to go to sleep."

She was about to open the door and leave when Sasuke grabbed her. It was a natural reflex. he didn't want her to go. He needed her by his side.

now.

"don't go...Sakura." His voice almost sounded liked a plea.

Sakura snatched her hands away from him. "If you want to help me win your trust back, you have to let me think and act for myself. I need time to heal and I need time to think...let me be. Let me do things by myself...don't control me. Don't make me follow your rules...just let me be for a while, that's what I need you to do."

It was hard for Sasuke to accept that, but he knew he would only drive her faster away from him if he didn't let her be.

"Alright." he said.

"I want to take the limo to school tomorrow..." She told him.

ouch.

"alright."

"and I want to eat lunch with Karin and Sui."

no fucking way.

"alright." Sasuke forced himself to say this.

"Thank you," Sakura said grateful that he didn't make a big scene out of this. "Good night."

"night." Sasuke replied and watched her open the door and leave.

"hey Sasuke, did you find sakura?" Itachi asked Sasuke as soon as he entered the temple.

"Yeah..." sasuke muttered and ignored the rest of the things Itachi was telling him. He just went straight to his room and slammed the door behind him. He let himself collapse on the bed angrily. He was angrily staring at the ceiling.

It was going to be a though day tomorrow...he had to find a way to get sakura back. He had to.

The more she spent time with Mei's henchmen...the more chance there was for Sakura to feel like they cared about her, and she would want to know more about her mom and Sasuke knew Mei could brainwash her and use her to hurt everyone in her path.

No, he couldn't let that happen.

He just couldn't.

The next morning, Sasuke drove to school alone. He knew Sakura took the limo and went to school before him. Hopefully, he would see her in class and hopefully, her anger toward him would diminish.

He parked his car in the parking lot and walked toward the gate in a gloomy, moody way.

Sasuke saw Naruto waiting, with a very sad expression on his face. His eyes were red as if he had been crying.

All of sasuke's anger toward Naruto vanished within seconds. His heart sank as he was seeing his best friend cry.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked him, rushing toward him. Was it Hinata again? What kind of drama did she bring up to poor Naruto now?

Naruto looked up and saw his best friend and that was who he needed. He couldn't contain himself anymore, he broke down and buried his face on Sasuke's chest, hugging him.

That made Sasuke panic even more.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke asked with worry in his voice.

"It's Lee..." Naruto managed to say between his cries. "They found him yesterday night...in the men's locker room...he hung himself..."

Oh shit. Sasuke completely forgot about that. He forgot about what he did to Lee. He didn't mean to kill Lee...he was just angry and needed to take his anger out on someone. That was a mistake.

"Naruto...I...I'm sorry..." Sasuke said patting his friend's back in comfort. Sasuke knew how much Lee and Naruto got along. They played soccer a lot together and were always competing about something...Naruto must be in deep pain.

"I don't get why he would do that...he was going to be accepted in a private University overseas...he was happy..."

Sasuke for the first time felt guilty about killing someone.

He didn't feel bad for killing Sai...he was just shocked and traumatized for a while because Sai was his first kill and he quickly got over it, but killing Lee was wrong. He wasn't thinking straight he didn't mean it.

"I'm really sorry, Naruto." Sasuke apologized sincerely.

"It's not your fault." Naruto sniffed and wiped his tears away. "come on, let's go to class."

"you're sure?" Sasuke asked. "we can skip if you want..."

Sasuke would do anything to cheer Naruto up.

"let's hang out after school." Naruto proposed Sasuke and he nodded.

Classes were gloomy and sad, most students were crying and the teacher's couldn't teach.

Sakura and Sasuke and Neji and few other students were the only ones who weren't crying.

Sasuke felt guilty, but didn't really care much for Lee. He wasn't close to him and it took a lot to make Sasuke cry. He was more worried about Sakura and her behavior toward him. They were sitting next to each others but, she was so distant and so cold and she hadn't even said a word to him. It was like he didn't exist.

Sakura wasn't crying, but her face was saddened. She didn't really know Lee that much because she never had the chance to hang out with him, but she knew he was a good class leader. He was eager, energetic and always nice to her. Another reason why she wasn't crying was because everyone else was crying...and like the thing that happened with Sai months ago, she had to be strong for her classmates.

Neji was somewhat Lee's closest friend. As annoying and as hyper Lee was all the time, Neji liked him...he wasn't crying because he remembered the day after Sai's death...when Lee came to visit Neji, he told him that he was sad for Sai and that everyone was mourning him, but crying wasn't going to bring him back. If he was Sai and he died, he wouldn't want people to cry for him because he was going to be reborn somewhere thanks to the power of youth. It was hard for Neji not to cry, but he was doing this for Lee.

The rest of the school day went gloomy for everyone. Sasuke wanted to eat lunch with Sakura, but she went with Karin and Suigetsu and as much as he wanted to take her away from them, he promised her he would let her do whatever she wanted.

Instead, he was comforting Naruto.

At the end of the day, Sasuke was hoping for Sakura to ask him for a ride home or maybe hang out with him and Naruto, but she didn't want to. Karin asked her to come spend the afternoon with her. Sasuke wasn't really happy about that. He glared at Karin who was flipping his off while sakura was asking him for permission.

He wanted to say no to sakura, but he knew Karin would win this game and he wasn't going to let her. Painfully, he agreed and watched her run toward Karin, not toward him. Sasuke was angry. He had enough.

"Let's visit Kimimaro..." Naruto proposed to Sasuke. Naruto felt that maybe hanging out with Kimimaro was going to make him better since Kimimaro was a bit like Lee. Well, he wasn't as hyperactive and as energetic as Lee, but he was good at parkour, just like Lee. He knew they would be great friends if they ever met. Unfortunately, that was never going to happen.

Sasuke's eyes widened as if he just had an idea! Kimimaro! Yes! That's right! Kimimaro was Sakura's best friend. He was the answer to all this shenanigans. Kimimaro and Juugo were sort of hospital buddies right? this would be perfect. With what Sasuke suddenly had in mind, he knew that it would work. Sasuke would turn this whole drama around.

"yes, let's go...first let's buy him a game console. Itachi asked me to yesterday, but I forgot." Sasuke said rushing in his car.

"alright..." Naruto sniffed.

The two best friends bought the game console and were now in the hospital walking toward Kimimaro's room. Sasuke was impatient to get his plan set to motion...he had to get rid of any guilt consuming his heart. He was doing this for Sakura. It was to protect Sakura.

They opened the door and saw Kimimaro yelling at the TV. He was watching soccer.

"go, go go...yeah! Goal!" Kimimaro screamed happily. He was peeling and apple with a knife, and sasuke noticed the.

Kimimaro composed himself noticing he had visitors.

"hey..." He said a bit embarrassed.

"Hey Kimi." Naruto said clearing his throat.

"Oh no," Kimimaro said noticing Naruto's sad face. It was just like Sakura's last night. "What did Sasuke do?" Kimimaro glared at Sasuke.

"nothing man, we just lost a friend today." Naruto explained.

"I'm sorry about that...you're okay...?" Kimimaro felt bad.

Naruto shook his head and was going to break down and cry again when Sasuke warned him. "Naruto, come on." he said feeling a bit annoyed.

"sorry." Naruto contained himself.

"What brings you guys here?" Kimimaro asked glaring at sasuke, before Sasuke even had the chance to answer, Kimimaro added. "and by the way Uchiha, you made Sakura cry a lot yesterday. I don't know what's going on with both of you, but if I ever see her cry again the way she did...I'll kill you."

Sasuke nodded. "alright. Anyways," he had the game box in his hand. He tossed it to Kimimaro. "here."

"what is it?" Kimimaro looked at it.

"It's an xbox. The newest generation. It's a gift from the Uchihas and the Uzumakis..." Sasuke smiled at Naruto. "since you've been bored out of your mind."

Kimimaro grinned at the game console like an idiot. He couldn't believe it. He had always wanted to have this kind of game for himself. His day was getting better.

"wow, thanks...I really appreciate it," This time, he couldn't hide his excitement.

"you're welcome." Naruto sniffed and smiled at him. "as long as it keeps you occupied here."

"Why don't you go get your friend Juugo to try this game?" Sasuke proposed. It was part of his plan to get Juugo in the room.

"Yeah! He'll be really excited as well, you guys stay here! I'll be right back." Kimimaro said and rushed out of the room to go find Juugo.

Once alone with sasuke , Naruto started talking. "You know, it's nice what you're doing for Kimimaro...taking care of him and all even though you didn't get along...I know you're a good guy Sasuke..."

"what are you getting to, Naruto?" Sasuke asked him.

"You need to fix things with Ino, Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed annoyed.

"Seriously," Naruto insisted. "she's broken and depressed and I don't want to watch another friend of mine hurt herself..you need to fix things with her. You have to promise me this..."

Sasuke was hearing the footsteps of Juugo and Suigetsu coming closer. That was quick.

Time to set things into motion.

"okay Naruto, I will." Sasuke said closed his eyes and used his powers to do the thing he was so good at.

The door opened and everything Sasuke planned in his mind happened.

As soon as Juugo made eye contact with Sasuke, he glared at him with fury and hatred and rushed toward Kimimaro's bed to grab the knife.

"You damned Uchiha!" Juugo said walking toward Sasuke angrily with the knife. He was being possessed. It wasn't Juugo doing this, but no one else in the room knew.

Kimimaro too was part of this plan, he rushed as fast as he could in between Juugo and Sasuke.

"hey! hey, man! what are you doing?! don't do this! He's my brother." Kimimaro said.

Sasuke gasped. he realized that he didn't even need to make Kimimaro move or control his actions...his half brother was going to protect him with his own life anyways and that made Sasuke feel guilty.

Juugo wasn't controlling his actions, it was everything Sasuke planned him to do. As soon as Kimimaro got in between, he used the knife to slice Kimimaro's throat.

"Kimimaro!" Sasuke yelled horrified. He just realized what he had done!

No, what have he done?!

Kimimaro was gasping...one hand holding his bleeding throat. He was in shock as well...blood was gushing out of him everywhere...he looked around in horror and fell himself fall on the ground. Sasuke kneeled on the ground and looked at him in horror.

Juugo too just realized what he'd done...but it wasn't over. Sasuke made him kill himself as well. He was supposed to stab himself with the knife right after killing Kimimaro.

But Naruto wouldn't let Juugo hurt anyone else.

"HEY!" Naruto rushed behind Juugo and tackled him, trying to grab the knife, but Juugo had to kill himself. That was the plan.

Juugo was struggling and Naruto was trying to grab the knife from him. Juugo accidentaly sliced Naruto's hand in between the struggle.

That wasn't part of the plan! Naruto was not supposed to get hurt!

"Naruto, get away from him!" Sasuke yelled panicked. No, he didn't want Naruto to get hurt. He wasn't part of the plan.

Through all the struggles between Naruto and Juugo, Juugo turned out to be stronger. He pushed Naruto away, making him fall and grabbed the knife and stabbed his own heart fiercely, dying moments after.

Sasuke's attention was now on the dying Kimimaro who was gasping with blood shooting out of his neck...and soon, he stopped gasping and his eyes were left opened...still. He was dead.

Sasuke realized he had just killed his half brother.


	51. Chapter 45

CHAPTER 45

"Is Kimimaro dead...?" Naruto asked Sasuke shaking, his eyes were wide and horrified at what he was seeing. Juugo was dead, and Kimimaro too wasn't moving. What the fuck just happened? One minute he was in the room, Kimimaro was happy and excited and went to get Juugo and the next minute, he was getting his throat slit by Juugo...everything just happened so fast in front of Naruto. he couldn't believe it was real.

"yeah..." Sasuke answered quietly he had just realized what he had done. He killed his own brother...

shit. Sasuke killed his own brother...just like when he dreamed about it months ago. Shit! Kimimaro's really dead!

"Oh shit...oh shit...oh shit..." The blonde boy with broken blue eyes was shaking, horrified and broken. Today was the worse day of his entire life.

The nurse rushed in moments after. "What's with all those screams...?" She started but then saw Kimimaro, his favorite, reckless patient down on the floor not moving, bleeding out of his throat. The nurse screamed.

More nurses and doctors ran back and started gasping at the horrible scene.

"you kids have to get out of here..." One doctor said.

Naruto nodded and was going to go with Sasuke, but Sasuke was still frozen by his brother's side, realizing that he just made a mistake. He just killed his own brother...

"Sasuke, we gotta go..." Naruto said to his best friend through the sos. When Sasuke didn't answer, Naruto then walked toward him and forced him to get up away from Kimimaro's body.

Both kids were outside and Sasuke was frozen in place, not moving. He was like a statue. His mouth was slightly opened and his eyes were so dead.

Naruto didn't know how to handle all of this, today was too much for him. He didn't know what to do in this situation but call his mother for help. He needed his mother and his father by his side right now. He needed them.

Sakura was hanging out with Karin and Suigetsu in Karin's studio apartment. Suigetsu was watching a movie while Karin and Sakura were giggling and getting a bit naughty.

Karin was stealing small kisses from Sakura and this time, Sakura let her. She wasn't weirded out or felt like she was cheating on Sasuke. She was curious and Sakura liked feeling wanted.

"You have such soft lips..." Karin purred in between the kisses, biting sakura's lower lips.

Sakura giggled. "Sasuke-kun will be so mad if he ever found out."

Karin nodded in between the kisses and stared at her. "Do you care?"

Sakura smirked at her and purred back . "Heck no." then pulled Karin closer to her and their lips met once again. This time, it was a bit more passionate and heated. Both girl's tongue started to wrestle and interlock with such sensuality. Sakura wasn't feeling weird about this anymore. Her mind was blank, but still the kiss wasn't amazing. It meant nothing to her, it was still nothing compared to the way she was kissed by Sasuke-kun.

Karin was kissing the girl of her dreams. She had had always a big crush for Sakura since she met her. She knew this girl was special even before finding out about her powers. She was attracted to her for a long time and now she was kissing her, tasting her, feeling her tongue, her warm mouth. Karin was in heaven.

"ahem–" Suigetsu cleared his throat. Poor teenage boy was getting aroused by what he was seeing. He was used to seeing Karin kissing and making out with girls at bars and parties and it was really no big deal to him, but when this time with Sakura...the way the two girls were getting it on, it was very hot. "I hope you guys don't mind me masterbating while I'm watching." He joked, teasing both of them.

Sakura broke the kiss and widened her eyes. No. She wasn't comfortable with that.

"Shut up..." Karin scolded Kimimaro throwing a pillow at him then turning back to Sakura, her eyes softenning. "He's just kidding."

Suigestu's phone rang.

"Maybe he should leave...I don't think I'm comfortable with him watching us..." Sakura said timidly.

Karin smiled at her, brushing her hair from her face, losing herself in Sakura's beautiful eyes and then Suigetsu's alarming voice ruined the moment they were having.

"Um, Karin." His voice was worried.

"What?" Karin snapped annoyed,

"Something happened with Juugo at the hospital, his doctor wants us to be there now. He wouldn't tell us what over the phone." Suigetsu was grabbing his jacket.

Karin sighed and followed. It was probably another silly episode of Juugo again.

It must not be anything serious.

"With Juugo? is he alright?" Sakura asked worried.

"He's probably fine. We'll check it out and maybe hang out with him for the night, have a pizza party." Karin said winking at Sakura. "come on, let's go. Take my jacket, it's a bit cold outside."

Sakura thanked Karin for the jacket and followed Suigetsu and Karin toward the car. They were about forty minutes away from the hospital, so it was going to be a long ride.

Mrs. Uzumaki was finishing Naruto's laundry and cleaning his room. She knew his son was having a hard day because he lost his really good friend Lee. She wanted to cook him something light, since food always made Naruto better, clean his room so it looked comforting and she was going to read him to bed time stories as his beloved son cried in her lap when he comes back from hanging out with Sasuke.

Minato had just finished talking with Lee's parents on the phone to give them his deepest condoleances. He was going to help his wife clean their son's room when Kushina's cellphone rang.

"pick that up for me, Honey?" Kushina asked her husband since the cell was out of her reach.

Minato did so. He looked at the caller's ID and saw that it was his son, Naruto.

"Hey son," Minato answered.

Kushina looked at Minato and stopped doing whatever she was doing.

"dad?" Naruto asked his father on the end of the line, surprised that his father was the one answering.

Minato noticed his son's broken and sad voice. "Naruto? what's wrong, son?" he asked.

"Dad...I need you and mom to come to the hospital..."

"Are you alright?" Minato was worried.

"No...I'm not...something terrible happened to Kimimaro...I need you now...please...please..." Naruto was begging.

"Okay son hold tight, we'll be right there with you." Minato said and hung up.

"what happened?" Kushina asked with concern on her face.

"I'm not sure. Something happened to a friend of his and he needs us. We're going to the hospital."

And without wasting anymore time, the two parents rushed out of their house and in their care toward the hospital.

Itachi was back from working at the UCC and he was exhausted. He wanted to go take a shower and rest when his phone rang. It was Naruto. That was weird, it was rare for Naruto to call him.

"Um...hello?" Itachi said awkwardly.

"Itachi..." Naruto's voice was broken but and Itachi thought of sasuke. Oh no, had something happened to his beloved brother? Please don't tell me that he let Naruto drive his car again and this time someone got hurt...

"Naruto, hey you're alright? Is everything alright?"

Lord Fugaku who was passing by heard Itachi's concerned voice talking to Naruto on the phone. He decided to stay and listen.

"Itachi, you have to come to the hospital and be there for Sasuke...something terrible happened to Kimimaro...please come...I can't help Sasuke..." Naruto begged.

Itachi's heart sank.

"alright, alright. I'll be there...I'll be right there." He hung up an rushed toward the exit.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Lord Fugaku asked.

"no. Sasuke and Kimimaro are in trouble at the hospital." Itachi said.

"what? Hold on, I'm coming with you." Lord Fugaku said entering Itachi's car and they both were heading toward the hospital.

Everyone almost arrived at the hospital almost at the same time. Naruto's parents were the first, then seconds after Itachi and Lord Fugaku came. They were all in the waiting room rushing toward the two traumatized teenage boys.

"Naruto, sweetheart what is it honey?" Kushina asked her son, hugging him and glancing at Sasuke who was just standing there frozen like a statue, his hands were stained with blood. Something bad happened.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! What's wrong?" Itachi was shaking his brother who wasn't moving.

Sakura, Karin and Suigetsu came last and that was when Sasuke finally reacted...how could he tell her all this...

Sakura was confused that Naruto and Sasuke and everyone else were in the hospital as well, and she began to worry.

"What happened?" she asked as she rushed toward everyone. None of the boys were able to say a word.

A doctor finally came, the doctor who was responsible of Juugo.

"Doc!" Karin rushed toward the doctor now very nervous. "What happened? Is Juugo alright?"

The doctor looked down pained and sad and that was when Suigetsu and Karin understood.

"nooo..." Suigetsu shook his head and painfully ran his hands through his hair. "nooo..."

"Oh My God..." Karin put her hand on her mouth in horror, tears were starting to roll down.

"Wh-what happened?" Sakura is getting scared.

"What happened to Kimimaro?" Itachi asked the doctor.

Sakura looked at the doctor and at Itachi and at Sasuke in disbelief. Kimimaro? what happened to him? why were they asking about Kimimaro...?

"I'm afraid he's dead too." The doctor answered.

Sakura wasn't understand the words that were coming from the doctor's mouth. No, it didn't make sense what the doctor was saying.

"Oh dear..." Lord Fugaku was appalled.

Sakura shook her head. No...no...no...

Sasuke couldn't look at her.

Karin knew who was behind this. She just knew it. She glared at Sasuke, he was a dead man!

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She roared at him and was going to attack.

"hey! hey! whoa!" Itachi, Minata and Lord Fugaku got in between, blocking her from hurting Sasuke. Suigetsu grabbed Karin and was pulling her.

"Let me go! Let me go! I'm going to kill you! you murderer! you killed Juugo! You killed my Juugo! you killed him!" Karin was yelling and trashing around.

"Get her out of here!" Lord Fugaku yelled at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu knew it was best to leave the scene right now. He had to get Karin somewhere safe.

"wh..aat is she talking about...?" Sakura turned to Sasuke who was frozen, and couldn't speak.

"Sasuke-kun...what happened...?" Sakura asked, tears rolling down her face. "what did you do...?"

Sasuke couldn't speak. He was frozen, shaken and didn't know how to tell her all this.

Naruto was the one who started. "Sasuke didn't do anything..." Naruto managed to sob out. "It was all Juugo..."

"What happened, sweetheart?" Kushina was massaging her son's head gently.

Everyone was not turned to him, waiting for him to speak. Everyone, but sasuke. Whose gaze never broke from Sakura's pained and scared face.

"sasuke and I came to say hi to Kimimaro and give him an xbox...so he could play and not get bored...and he was so happy...and he said he wanted to tell all this to Juugo and he stepped out...and then when he came back in...Juugo saw Sasuke and cursed him out...he was yelling at him...and then he grabbed a knife...and he was coming at Sasuke...he was going to kill Sasuke..."

Kushina gasped horrified as Itachi and Lord Fugaku stiffened.

"...and Kimimaro got in front of Sasuke...protecting him...telling Juugo not to do this, that Sasuke was his brother...and Juugo glared at him with so much hatred and within a blink of an eye...he slit his Kimimaro's throat..."

"OH GOD!" Kushina gasped.

Sakura was frozen in place, listening to the horrible story that was coming out of Naruto's mouth.

"I thought Juugo was going to try to hurt Sasuke or me next...so I tried to stop him, I was trying to get the knife away from him and he sliced my arm..." Naruto glanced at his bandaged left arm. The doctors had taken care of his wound while they were waiting for everyone to come.

"Oh my gosh!" Kushina's heart stopped for a moment realizing that her son could have been killed...just like Kimimaro.

"somehow he pushed me and grabbed the knife and stabbed his own heart...that's what happened."

Sakura was starting to breathe out loud and heavily. This wasn't happening. No.

"Oh no..." Lord Fugaku exhaled needing to sit down after hearing this horrible story.

"Tell me this isn't true..." Sakura begged looking at Sasuke with pleading eyes.

It couldn't be...Kimimaro was alright. He was sleeping or watching TV in his bed...nothing bad happened...he wasn't dead. He was alright. Please, Sasuke...tell Sakura that her best friend was alright. Please...

Sasuke's heart was broken in millions of pieces...he couldn't bring himself say anything but this:

"I'm so sorry, Sakura..." he whispered not wanting to stay there anymore, he needed to get out. He couldn't look at Sakura's pained face. Not what after he'd done.

"Sasuke!" Itachi called after him, but Sasuke didn't listen. Itachi decided to run after him. "Father, stay with Sakura." Itachi asked his father.

"Mom...take me home please..." Naruto begged, he couldn't handle today. He was about to have a melt down.

"okay sweetheart, alright. Let's go home." Kushina said leading her son out the way.

Minato was going to follow them but then stopped and looked at the frozen Sakura and Lord Fugaku who had no idea how to handle this situation.

"I'll be back as soon as Naruto goes to sleep." Minato promised.

"No, stay with your son. He needs you both...I'll handle Sakura." Lord Fugaku said.

"Are you sure?" Minato asked, he really didn't mind coming back for support.

"Yes. Please...go." Fugaku begged him and Minato nodded and followed his wife and son away from the hospital. There was just Sakura and Lord Fugaku and the doctor left.

Sakura wasn't moving. She wasn't believing this.

"Sakura, sweetheart..." Lord Fugaku started. Oh Gosh, how could he approach this...it's been so long that he spoke to that girl...since she started Konoha High School they barely had time to communicate and bond and with the drama with her mother and the powers and the formula, Lord Fugaku was so stressed and too busy that he forgot to check on her, on Kimimaro...he cared for both as if they were his own.

"I want to see him." Sakura told the doctor. "I want to see him! I want to see him!" She is suddenly running toward the stairs, with Lord Fugaku running after her.

she knew Kimimaro was alright. He was just resting in his room. all of this was just a nasty prank from Naruto and Sasuke...

Sakura was at Kimimaro's floor and ran toward his room like her life depended on it. She was now in his room. She opened the door and barged in.

"Kimimaro!" She yelled, but there was no one there...the maintenance guy cleaning the blood from the floor.

No. No. No. NO!

"where is he!?" She started to shout around looking, glaring at everyone in the hallway."Where is Kimimaro?! what have you done to him! Where is he?"

"Sakura!" Lord Fugaku finally caught up to her.

"I want to see Kimimaro! I want to see him! I want to see him!" Sakura cried, begging Lord Fugaku.

"Please..." She kept on begging him.

Poor Lord had no idea what to do...

"sasuke!" Itachi was running after his brother who was outside the hospital.

"Sasuke..." Itachi finally caught up with Sasuke.

"It's alright, I know your pain...our brother just died..." Itachi started crying, but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to cry. He was still in shock from what he had just done. He wasn't sure if it was real or not. Maybe it was a nightmare...Maybe Kimimaro was going to come back to life...It was just all a nightmare...

"Sasuke you can't go through this all alone, I'm here for you..." Itachi said, hugging his brother thighly. Sasuke wasn't still moving, or speaking. He was just frozen.

Wow...he really was evil.

Karin and Suigetsu were at the back on the hospital, both crying. They couldn't believe it either. Their Juugo was gone...and they knew Sasuke was written all over it.

Karin blamed herself...she never saw this coming. She never thought Sasuke was capable of doing this...framing Juugo to kill Kimimaro...so Sakura could think that the Harunos were the evil ones...

What would Sasuke wouldn't do?

'We need Mei back here..." Suigetsu sobbed. He had enough too. He had enough of sasuke and hurting his protege Juugo was the last straw.

Karin nodded and took her phone. They needed Mei now more than ever. She promised her that she was going to let her enjoy her little vacation with Tsunade, but things have taken a really bad turn and she needed her now.

Far, Far away from Konoha, in a beautiful lively city two women were getting ready to leave. They were all dressed up. It was Mei Terumi and her best friend, Tsunade. Finally, Tsunade was able to convince her best friend to go out and have fun and get laid tonight! It was time for Mei to let go of her dead boyfriend who died sixteen years ago and have fun and find another man.

Tsunade was tired of hearing her best friend pout about how she was going to die all alone without love, but tonight, Mei was convinced and promised Tsunade to have a blast.

They were going to some bar, and hopefully one man would catch Terumi's attention.

"I'll wait for you outside!" Mei told her best friend.

"alright!" Tsunade was fixing her hair and looking at her reflection in the mirror. Damn, she looked good...with boobs like hers, she was definitely going to get laid.

Tsunade was about to leave when she heard a phone ring. She looked around and saw Mei's cellphone on the table. Tsunade rolled her eyes. Ah, Mei could be so forgetful sometimes.

"Hello?" Tsunade answered.

"h-hello? who is this?" a faint voice asked a bit surprised.

"Tsunade, who is this?" Tsunade answered.

"Tsunade-san...this is Karin...may I please speak to Lady Terumi, please?" Karin begged at the end of the line.

Tsunade rolled eyes. Oh what now? this girl always had bad news whenever she wanted to talk to Mei. Today Mei was actually in a good mood.

"um...I don't know honey...she's kind of busy." Tsunade said.

"Please, it's really important." Karin begged.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. When were things never important with Karin?

"I know sweetie, but you're going to have to call tomorrow. She's really busy and about to get laid so don't ruin tonight. Ill tell her you called later okay? bye bye!" she hung up before even giving a chance to Karin to answer.

Then she left the phone in the house and rushed out.

""let's get laiiiid!" She shouted when she got in the car with Mei who was rolling her eyes at her almost fifty years old bestie who still had the face of a thirty year old because she had Dr. Chiyo, the best doctor in the sand village do plastic surgery for her.

Tsunade was a wild, fierce woman and very reckless. She didn't have the personality of a doctor, which was ironic because she was the best doctor in the region.

Mei and Terumi arrived at a bar and started getting boys to whistle at them.

Mei was wearing a little black dress on a black high heel and her red hair were nicely curled and sofisticated. She was a very classy lady.

Tsunade as well, was dressed well with a white dress, lots of cleavage and her blond hair long and let down. They were killing the bar with their beauty.

"Hmph, seems like every guy in this bar wants to lay in bed with you, Tsunade." Mei told her best friend.

"I know." Tsunade said as they took sat at the bar chairs.

Mei glared at her.

"what?" Tsunade stuck her tongue at her best friend playfully. "Don't expect me to compliment you back. You know those guys want me in bed."

"well, I'm sure they'll want me too in bed." Mei said undignified. She had no idea her friend was using reverse psychology to get her to meet a new guy.

"yeah, okay." Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"two shots please." Tsunade asked the bar tender and then a man came toward Mei and gave her a smirk.

"May I buy you a drink?" The man proposed Mei.

Mei smirked at Tsunade with a triumphant smiled.

Tsunade noticed the man who was seating behind Mei. He had been staring at Mei for a while and he was handsomer and seemed legit.

"No you may not buy her a drink," Tsunade purred at the skinny guy who was hitting on Mei. "She's too saint and too conservative to end up in bed with you," Tsunade walked toward the man giving a teasing look to Mei who had her mouth opened looking at Tsunade undignified.

"you can buy me a drink however...but first let's dance." Tsunade said dragging the man away to the small dance floor of the bar.

Mei shook her head not believing what her best friend just did to her.

Tsunade was such a bitch sometimes. She wants to play? fine she won. The next guy that spoke to Mei would be the guy who will lay tonight.

That's it! she didn't care anymore.

Tonight she was going to have fun!

"You friend seems like a bitch." A smooth voice said behind her, startling her. she turned around and was amazed by the man's beauty.

He had dark long hair, and grey eyes and his face was the face of a model. He was wearing a simple white shirt, that were showing off his big, strong muscles and a simple white jean. He had took a sip of his drink. his eyes not leaving her.

Yes. She was going to end up in bed with that forty-five year old looking man tonight.

She will finally get laid. But first, she had to turn back to her usual strong dominant fearless woman whenever she was around any male. That was a reflex to her.

"You shouldn't call my friend by that name, it's so not polite and so not gentlemanly." She purred to the handsome guy with a deadly seductive smirk on her face.

"ah," the guy nodded at her now intrigued. "You're that kind of woman."

"oh?" Mei raised an eyebrow. "and what kind of woman do you think I am?"

The man ordered two drinks.

"The ferocious one, the kind who's respects herself, thinks she's better than anyone, and men have to work hard to get her."

Mei bit her lips intrigued.

"You're sexy when you're biting your lip. The man told her.

Mei suddenly felt horny. She knew she was going to end up in bed with the guy.

She let him buy her drinks they drank and drank and danced and had fun like they were bunches of teenagers and then she followed him to his hotel. Mei was tipsy.

"you won''t believe this...but I haven't had sex in sixteen years..." She giggled when they got to the man's room.

"that's funny...I haven't had sex in more thirty years..." The man told her, starting to undress her.

Mei thought it was weird because the man looked like he was in his forties...was the last he had sex was in his teen years? oh well...she didn't care. She was too drunk and too horny to care she just wanted him. They ended up having sex.

(sorry guys, I not sure I feel comfortable writing the details of the sex scene between the two fortyish year old drunks, plus this chapter's long)

The next day, Mei woke up with a headache.

"ugh..." She moaned and turned around. Here he was staring at her with a smirk.

"Hey beautiful," the man told her.

Mei's eyes widened in shock. oh dear! she got laid last night! Oh god, she couldn't believe it! she actually got laid!

"um...hi." Mei said timidly with a fake smile.

"Last night was...amazing..." the man told her getting up from the bed, glorious naked.

Oh dear, he was a handsome one. "I'll go take a shower if you'd like to join me." He winked at her.

"um...maybe..." she said to him, gawking at his muscly abs...

"Alright babe," the man winked at her and turned around to walk into the bathroom. When he turned around, Mei Terumi's eyes widen in shock as she saw the tattoo on his back shoulder.

It was a tattoo of the Uchiha symbol.

This wasn't happening. She didn't just sleep with an Uchiha...

As soon as the man disappeared in the bathroom and closed the door, Mei rushed toward the man's belongings, looked into his pocket found his wallet and opened it to look at his ID. with horror, and shame and disgust, Mei just realized she slept with Madara Uchiha.


	52. Chapter 46

**thank you everyone for the reviews. I love reading them and i don't ever, ever, ever want you guys to stop. this chapter is one of my favorite because of Naruto and his parents and what happens. I really like the way Naruto's parents are. In the real man, if they were still alive, I'm pretty sure that's how they would be to Naruto.**

**But anyways, enjoy and review ;) **

**laters!**

CHAPTER 46

It was the next day in Konoha. The sky was bluer than the ocean, the sun was shinning with its rays piercing through the young Uchiha's window and settling on his forehead.

Sasuke was laying in his bed motionless. His eyes were dead, open, staring at the ceiling and barely blinking. He hadn't moved a muscle since last night, when his older brother, the one he didn't kill, helped him in his bed so he could rest.

Itachi had help him change out of his bloody school uniform, and to a more comfortable greyish pull over and wanted to stay in the room with him and make sure he was going to be alright, but Itachi had the feeling his little brother wanted to be left alone. Itachi knew that Sasuke could deal and cope with his emotions only when alone.

However, this time he couldn't.

Sasuke still couldn't believe that what happened last night was reality. He was desperately hoping that he was living a nightmare and soon he would wake and Sakura would be by his side and Kimimaro would still be alive at the hospital, yelling at the television.

He couldn't be dead.

But he was.

Yes, Sasuke killed him in cold blood. He used Juugo to do it, and the funny part of all this was that Sasuke never even once thought of the consequences...He never once thought that Kimimaro was his brother, his flesh and blood, he never once thought about it. All he was thinking of, all he was seeing was the endgame. That Sakura would be convinced that anyone working for Mei Terumi was evil and worse than him.

But now that it happened, Sasuke wasn't sure if that was worth it. He wasn't sure if what he did would make a difference. All he knew was that he killed his own brother. all he knew was that he was in fact a monster. What wouldn't he do?

The hardest part, the thing that was killing him the most was that when he made Kimimaro move in front of him to 'protect' him, he didn't even have to do that. He didn't even have to control Kimimaro's actions...the kid was going to protect him on his own anyways. He was going to die for him and that was killing Sasuke.

Itachi knocked on his door and sasuke didn't answer, but Itachi entered anyways.

"How are you feeling, Sasuke?" Itachi asked seeing his brother's motionless body on the bed. Sasuke was in the same position Itachi saw him yesterday. The only thing that signaled Itachi that his little brother was still alive was his chest slowly rising up and down. He was breathing.

Sasuke didn't answer his brother for a while, and Itachi was standing by the door with a really sad look on his face.

"Sasuke...I'm so sorry you had to be there to witness that horrible thing that happened..." Itachi finally spoke. "I can't imagine what you're going through right now..."

"How's...Sakura?" Sasuke finally spoke. That's the only little thing that was making a little bit of sense in Sasuke's mayhem was her.

"I don't know...father is still at the hospital with her..." he paused to see Sasuke's reaction, but there was nothing, so Itachi continue. "I...uh, I was actually heading there and I was wondering if you'd like to come...Sakura would appreciate your support and I know you'll appreciate hers."

"no." Sasuke quietly refused. He wasn't ready to face her yet.

No.

"Alright," Itachi sighed. "I'll be back before noon. Call me if you need anything."

And with that, Itachi left.

Itachi was at the hospital, and one nurse directed him toward the morgue room in the basement. He took the elevator down and found his father seating on the floor in front of the morgue's room.

"Father," Itachi said, and his father looked up.

As soon as Lord Fugaku saw his son, he stood up.

"Itachi, how's Sasuke?" Fugaku asked, worried.

Itachi shook his head. "He's traumatized." Itachi was pained, and sad for his little brother. "Sasuke's been through so much...I don't know how to help him. He witnessed his classmate commit suicide on Hinata's birthday and now when he's starting to bond with Kimimaro...he witnesses him being killed in cold blood...I don't how to help him, dad. I really don't."

"Sasuke is strong." Fugaku replied seriously. "He'll be fine. I have no doubt. He's probably stronger than any of us. "I've learned that when gets broken and falls, he rises right back up, fixes himself and becomes stronger. I'm not worried about him."

Wow.

Itachi shook his head, "I'm not so sure he can rise up from this fall..." he whispered.

"Your mother can not know about this." Fugaku added. He was serious. "It will break her and all we've been working, all the progress she'd been making will be for nothing. If she finds out Kimimaro's died...she'll be hurt."

Itachi nodded. "I know, that's why I need to speed up with Kagome's resurrection."

"Please do, son. This family needs it..."

Itachi nodded again. "How's Sakura...? Where is she?"

Lord Fugaku sighed. "She locked herself in the morgue...with him."

Itachi frowned.

"She was demanding to see him and I had no choice...I asked the doctors to take her to his body and she'd been locked in side ever since with him..."

"isn't she going to freeze?" Itachi asked worried.

"We got her lots of blankets..."

"I'll go check on her." Itachi said but Lord Fugaku refused.

"It's best if we let her come out on her own. She needs to say goodbye to him..."

Itachi had no choice but listen to his father.

Minato and Kushina were home, making breakfast and patiently waiting for their son to come out of his room. They were sad and pained for Naruto. He had been through so much this school year. First he lost his classmate Sai, then there was the drama with Hinata, and just yesterday he lost three friends of his at the same time and he had to witness two of them die in front of him. His parents were pained. They wished they could take away the pain, erase his memory and make all of this go away. This was not supposed to happen to their son. That was not their plan.

"What are we going to do, Minato?" Kushina asked her husband, siting across him by the coffee table.

"We're going to be there for our son." Minato said taking another sip of his coffee.

They were silent for a moment, but then they heard Naruto entering the dinning room. They both stood up and looked at him with worry. "Hi honey," Kushina said hugging his son.

"Good morning, mom." The blonde kid said. Naruto's blue eyes, the ones that always were shining with passion, love and happiness are now somber, gloomy and filled with sadness and angst.

"Morning dad." Naruto hugged his father.

"Good morning son," the blonde father said gently to his son.

The three of them sat at the coffee table and Kushina poured some hot chocolate for his son.

"Thanks mom," Naruto said, but didn't touch his chocolate. The teenager was so sad. His parents have never, ever seen him this sad.

They were waiting for him to talk.

And he finally does.

"Mom, Dad...I, I can't do this anymore." Naruto starts. "This school year has been the worse year of my life. I thought I was strong, I thought things will get better. I know you both believe in happy endings, I know you taught me to be optimistic, see the good in things and never give up on what I believe in. Well, mom, dad...I believed in friendship. Sasuke was my first friend, and I've always felt responsible for him. I've always had this feeling, this obligation to always watch out for him. When his sister died, that was when I knew what my purpose was...I had to be there. I had to be his light, his support, his comfort. I was following what I was believing in. I was trying hard to be his friend and it worked. I was able to have Sasuke see me as his friend, as someone who cares about him. I thought I was doing the right thing...I thought if I followed what I believed, everything and everyone around me will be alright. I thought that friendship could bring people together, I thought all my classmates were going to united and supportive and we will eventually be living happily ever after...but I've been fooling myself." His eyes are getting teary. "There is no such thing as happily ever after. This city and this school are both cursed. Just within five months, I watched eight of my friend's life and happiness destroyed. Sai killed himself in the most gruesome way possible and no one knows why he did it. His death affected so many people. Hinata has been struggling with this for so long, you all know this. She tried to hurt me, and hurt herself...and I was strong enough to forgive her, to be there for her because of what I believed in. I thought that forgiving her and comforting her would make all this go away, but I was so wrong...none of this will ever go away. she'll be scarred for life. Ino, she lost her best friend Sai and now lost all her friends because of one stupid little mistake she made...and it wasn't even completely her fault. The honors Society completely banished her, insulted degraded her and so many people are still looking down on her. I've tried to visit her, to heal her, to know that she still had a friend, because I was following what I believed in...but still, her pain and sadness won't go away because I can only do so much...Lee, he was brillant. He was outstanding, he kind of believe in what I believed in, he believed in the Honor Society of Konoha High School. He wanted all of us to be one heck of class and be legendary...he had so much going for him. He was brillant...and I thought I knew him, I thought I could tell if something was wrong, I thought I was a good friend to him, but apparently, I wasn't. I couldn't he was suffering and he hung himself...and I still don't know why. It says so much about our friendship...and um, yesterday, I had to witness a school friend of mine try to kill Sasuke, my best friend. The only person who I feel the closest to, I almost lost him yesterday, but I didn't. I lost his half brother, another good friend of mine. Kimimaro's the most dynamic, pure hearted human being i've ever met...he died right before my arms and Juugo, I hated him. I wanted him to die. I've never wished for someone's death, but I wanted to kill Juugo. I wanted to hurt him and he ended up killing himself. Sasuke and Sakura are destroyed. sasuke lost another member of his family and I'm not sure if he's ever going to recuperate from this...Sakura, the sweetest, happiest most naiive girl I've met...she's destroyed as well. Kimimaro was like her brother and now he's gone. There's so much pain now and I can't help them. I've seen too much. I've seen too much pain and I can't take anymore...I've lost my way, my purpose. I can't be there for them. Friendship is overrated...and I can't do this anymore." He sniffed and turned to his parents who are listening to their son in agony.

"Mom, Dad...I know what I'm about to ask you is a lot, but I need this. I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to be part of Konoha High School or part of this town. Too much has happened. so many deaths, and it's not only my friends who are suffering. The mayor's son Konohamaru died, Kurenai-sensei's baby died...everyone is dropping dead and I'm afraid this family might get hurt to. I don't be here anymore. I don't want to be part of this mayhem, this chaos. I want to transfer to another school, to another town. Anywhere, but here. I'm sorry, this is very selfish of me because I know you both are rising up in the business world and you're enjoying yourselves, and this company is your happiness but I can't I'm not happy here. I can't take all the anymore...I can't...please, mom, dad...get me out of here. Please...I'm begging you..."

Naruto was sobbing now silently, begging for his parents.

Kushina and Minato painfully looked at each others and nodded. Kushina took one of Naruto's hands in hers and Minato tapped his son's back.

"Naruto," Minato started. "You're our son. You're our happiness. You are what makes this family happy. We don't care about this company of ours if you're not in it. We're doing all this for you. You're our legacy, our future, our happiness and we're willing do to anything for son. anything to make you happy." Minato took a deep breath. "If you want to leave konoha, that's fine. we're leaving with you. we'll start over and enroll you in another school and get settle. Your happiness is our happiness son, not the company. So, yes we'll get of this town and go anywhere you'd like. You have our total support."

Naruto nodded, sniffing. "Thanks, dad, mom."

Kushina smiled. "Anything for you, baby. However, about your friends...it seems like you're yourself for their misfortune and I don't want you to. You've been a great, amazing, wonderful friend to everyone. Naruto, honey, you have no idea how many lives you touch and change. You're an amazing person and an amazing friend. You've always been there for Sasuke no matter what and he's not the easiest friend to deal with. And Hinata, you amazed me and your father when you forgave her for what she'd to you. You care so much about her, you saved her, you made her life better. You've made sasuke's life better, you've cheered so many of your friends up. People follow you. Everyone here loves you, no one can ever say that you've been a bad friend. No one. I know this year has been a nightmare for you sweetheart, for you and for Sasuke and for Hinata and for the Honor Society. I know that. But you can't let that break you. You can't lose or forget what you believe in because of this...you just can't. If friendship is what you believe in, then keep on believing in it. don't ever give. This is who are. If you've not been there for Sasuke, who knows if that kid would still be here bullying you, going to school, making his father proud? If you haven't forgiven Hinata, who knows? maybe she'd kill herself by now. And if you haven't been there for Ino when everyone else was bashing her, who knows what would have happened to her? Son, you're a wonderful friend and I don't see what you did as a failure. Friendship is not overrated, son. I don't want you to give up on what you believe in. You're sad and broken and traumatized and I accept that, it's normal. If you want to leave this town, we'll leave in a heartbeat, but I don't want you leaving thinking that you were a failure, because son you're so far from a failure. Understood?" Kushina said, squeezing her son's hand.

Naruto sniffed again and wiped the tears off his face nodding. "Yes, thank you. Thank you mom, dad."

"We love you son, we love you so much." Minato said.

"I love you two too." Naruto said as his parents embraced him.

Meanwhile, in another city far from Konoha Mei was in front of the small house her and Tsunade rented in the city. She was a mess. Her hair was wild, she was missing a piece of earring , her make up was a mess, her black dress was wrinkled up. She was a hot mess.

Which was the complete opposite of Mei Terumi. She was a classy woman, she respected herself and a respectful class woman like her never, ever looks like this.

Worst of, all...she slept with Uchiha Madara.

"Tsunade! Tsunade!" Mei yelled as she barged in the house.

Tsunade rushed out of the office and saw her best friend in such a horrible state. That wasn't the Mei she knew...moreover they had a guest– a very unexpected guest who could not see Mei in this condition.

"Mei..." Tsunade was trying to warn her friend that someone was here, but Mei was too horrified, too traumatized about what she'd done to notice anything.

"Tsunade, oh this is horrible!" Mei grabbed her best friend's hands. "I had sex with Uchiha Madara!"She gasped.

Tsunade's raised her eyebrows and her eyes widened.

oh shit.

"This is horrible! This is a fiasco!" Poor Mei is horrified.

"Mei..." Tsunade tried to calm her again.

"I cannot believe this is happening to me! I haven't had sex since Kazashi died and the first person I decide to sleep with is the man who is responsible for the love of my life's death! The man I want to kill! Uchiha Madara, Tsunade...I had sex with Uchiha Madara!" Mei was panicking, hyperventilating.

"Mei, calm down." Tsunade was trying to ease her.

"It doesn't make sense!" Mei threw her arm open in the air dramatically. "He should be at least seventy years old! He should have grey hair! He should be weakened! He should have ugly wrinkles on his face! Not looking like some hot forty year old guy! Oh My Goodness, Tsunade!" Mei was about to break down when the guest finally stepped out of the coffee room and to the hallways, where Mei and Tsunade were.

Mei's eyes widened in shock, shame and horror. Oh no! Why him? Anyone but him to see Mei in such a horrible state! Why! Why!

Oh Mei swore she was never ever going to listen to her friend Tsunade ever again.

"Sleeping with the enemy, Lady Terumi?" His voice was dark, neutral and slightly amused. Just very slightly amused.

He was as handsome and as dangerous as ever. He was wearing a suit blacker than his heart and had the usual signature calm face.

"Chancellor," Mei whispered appalled and completely red.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" Sasori asked quietly. "I can come back later."

Mei was frozen in place and wasn't sure what to say. Tsunade pinched her.

"u-um, no sir." Mei shook her head. "I'll be back in half an hour. Please make yourself comfortable." she grabbed Tsunade's hand and they both headed toward Mei's room.

"Why didn't you tell me the chancellor was here when I started talking!" Mei glared at Tsunade once they were inside.

"I tried to but you wouldn't listen!" Tsunade glared back.

Mei sighed...and let herself sit on her bed, both her hands covering her face. "This is the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me. I can't believe I slept with Madara...and The Chancellor heard all of it and saw me like this! Tsunade, what am I going to do? I want to die. I can't ever look at The Chancellor in the eye ever again. He'll lose all respect for me, he'll think I'm a slut! Oh God..." her face started to crumble. "He might even order my execution!"

"Calm down, drama queen! For Christ's sake." Tsunade rolled her eyes. "He won't kill you. You need to snap out of all this and get back to your dangerous bitch mode. We'll talk about Madara later. Right now, I need you to go talk to that Chancellor, see what he wants and get him the hell out of our home. He makes me nervous. I don't want leave this town in a body bag so snap. out. of. it." Tsunade greeted through her teeth.

Mei took a deep breath and nodded. "okay. Okay...I'll shower and be out there in half an hour."

"you better!" Tsunade snapped and left her room.

Tsunade nervously walked back downstairs to where the Chancellor was. He was in the living room, standing there as handsome and as dark as ever.

On any other occasion, Tsunade would've start talking, sexually harass the young sexy man right in front of him because that was who she was, but this young hot sexy man was not the person to fuck around with and Tsunade knew that.

He was the most dangerous person she ever encountered and she knew what he was capable of. He barely had a sense of humor and barely had friends. Moreover, his grandmother was her rival.

Tsunade was going to discreetly walk away and hide in her room when the Chancellor caught her.

"Dr. Tsunade,"

"oh hi!" Tsunade's voice was highly pitched due to fear and nervousness. "P-please have a seat."

"Thank you." Sasori replied calmly and did so.

"Can I get you anything...? coffee?" Tsunade asked again. She asked him the same question earlier when he came in and almost gave her a heart attack and he said no.

"No, thank you." The Chancellor replied politely and calmly.

Tsunade nodded awkwardly. She needed to get out of there.

He made her nervous and extremely sweaty even though it took a lot to make Tsunade break a sweat.

"w-well...if that's all I'm going to go..." She awkwardly said with her legs trembling, but Sasori wouldn't let her go.

"Madar Uchiha looks almost half his age?" The Chancellor started. "He paid a visit to my grandmother a while ago. I think he had plastic surgery and completely renovated his body...just like you."

Tsunade wasn't sure if it was an insult or a fact.

"Th-that would make sense..." Tsunade replied.

The chancellor had a blank expression on his face and he was staring intently at Tsunade which wasn't making the poor doctor feel any better.

He was so scary...

"Lady Terumi had been sick," He finally spoke with his dark voice. "How is she doing?"

Tsunade gulped and was about to answer when Mei answered in the background. "I am as healthy as ever, Chancellor."

Mei's voice was purring and seductive as usually. Tsunade sighed in relief.

Mei was completely changed. She was wearin a deep blue blouse on a black jean. Her red wild hair were put into a pony tail. Her face was calm, fierce and dangerous. Her make up was fix well and her green eyes were popped out. she was a beauty. No man could ever deny that.

It was as if she never had a break down earlier this morning.

Sasori stood up from his sofa in respect and calmly looked at her while Mei was approaching him, catwalking slowly and seductively.

"Greetings, Chancellor." Mei started as they were both standing face to face. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"You haven't bowed to me, Lady Terumi." The chancellor said darkly. Anyone who met or saw him always had to bow to him and he had to give them the permission to stand up and talk to them. That was the universal rule.

Only three people have broke the rule.

Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke Uchiha and now Mei Terumi.

Mei smirked at him and took her seat back on the sofa, carelessly. As she sat down, she crossed her legs and light up a cigarette. Her eyes never left the Chancellor's as she said "I bow to no man."

Tsunade in the background sweat-dropped and smirked at the same time.

Yes, that was the Mei she knew.

Fearless, dominant and never allowed any man tell her what to do.

The Chancellor took his seat after her and stared at her intently. Mei never blinked or flinched once.

The only reason why Mei was still alive was because she was Sakura's mother and Sasori did not want to hurt anyone related to Sakura.

"What brings you here, Chancellor?" Mei asked again.

The Chancellor took out a small envelope from the inner pocket of his suit and gave it to Mei.

She suspiciously took the envelope and opened it. With her pleasant surprise she found what she killed thirty men for.

The half formula she stole from the Hyugas.

She had an appreciative smirk on her face but then turned back to the Chancellor.

"So why are you giving back what you stole from me, Chancellor?" Lady Terumi asked him, raising her eyebrows.

The Chancellor's voice became darker. "You stole it from the Hyugas, a respectful clan and you brutally took the life of thirty men that night. You should be grateful that the only horrible thing happening in your life at the moment is finding out you were in bed with Uchiha Madara."

His voice was menacing and Mei knew that she better be careful.

"What do you want, Chancellor?" She was trying not to snap at him.

"The deal you wanted to make with me," he wasted no time. "You wanted my full protection and I am giving it to you."

Mei raised her eyebrow. "Oh...?" She was pleased but still suspicious. "And what would you like in return?"

Sasori shook his head. "Nothing. Just accept my protection because you're Sakura's mother."

Mei raised her head a bit higher realizing what this was about. "You're fond of my daughter, aren't you?"

The Chancellor didn't answer meaning he wasn't denying.

Mei chuckled shaking her head. She knew Sakura was something. She knew Kizashi's daughter was going to be the light in her life.

"well this is not a surprise, she's my daughter and she's beautiful." Terumi's smirk did not disappear. "If you want Sakura, you'll have to get in line."

Sasori slightly raised his eyebrows.

"I know quite a few who want her too but unfortunately, it seems like one wants her more than anyone." Mei continued. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasori's face was blank but he was a bit frustrated inside. He remembered that Sasuke Uchiha, the one who didn't bow to him, the one who called him a clown.

"He loves her, but in such a dangerous way." Mei continued remembering how portective Sasuke was of Sakura at the Hyuga Grandiose party. Mei remembered Sasuke's eyes and how deadly they were when he was glaring at her. She knew then that Sasuke would do anything to protect and keep Sakura to himself.

"What about her, is she happy with him?" Sasori asked.

Mei shurgged. "I don't know, but my guess is she probably let him sleep with her already."

Mei was doing this to get a reaction. She wanted to see how interested Sasori was in Sakura.

However, the Chancellor's face remained calm. "As long as she's happy." He replied.

"Oh dear, don't be so humble." She rolled her eyes at him. "If you want her, you should fight for her. Snatch her away from that Uchiha boy, help me crush the Uchihas and the Hyugas."

Sasori refused. "I will take no part in this war of yours with the Uchihas and the Hyugas. I am only giving you protection because of Sakura and my only purpose is to ensure Sakura's safety and happiness. Nothing more, nothing less."

Mei glared. "So what you're saying is you'll just sit back and watch the world burn."

Finally, a reaction from him. His eyes darkened a bit and he smirked. "That's what I like to do."

Mei realized the Chancellor was in fact a very sick, twisted dangerous guy. Maybe it was best if Sakura stayed with Sasuke.

She was about to say something else when Tsunade barged in with the phone in her hand. She looked horrified and broken.

"I..I'm sorry to interrupt," She apologized. "Mei, something happened. Juugo's dead and Karin and Suigetsu need you."

Sasori's eyes widened in horror. Juugo was one of Sakura's friend. She protected him. She must sad and completely crushed.

"Oh no..." Mei gasped standing up. "no."

"I'm sorry...Karin wouldn't give the details, she said she needed you come back." Tsunade.

Mei nodded surprised and still in disbelief. It was as if someone took a chair and hit her face with it.

not her sweet little Juugo.

"I'll go pack my things." Mei said and before leaving she turned to the Chancellor. "We can have this discussion later. I'm sorry, my kids need me."

The Chancellor nodded. "Absolutely."

Then he stood up and left the house.

Kazegake was waiting for him in his white cadillac.

"We're going to Konaha." Sasori told him as he entered the car.


	53. Chapter 47

CHAPTER 47

Sakura had been locked in the morgue since yesterday night with Kimimaro. It was now late in the afternoon and she was still with him. She was sleeping next to his dead, frozen body. It was almost like the time when they used to be servants and when he used to get the cold and she would sleep by his side. It was just like that.

She woke up a bit disoriented and looked at him. His eyes were closed and his face was very pale, almost blue. she could tell that his whole body's blood had been drained out, she could tell that he was not breathing anymore, yet she still thought he was just asleep and would eventually wake up sooner or later.

"Wake up already," She told him softly. "wake up, Kimimaro...you've slept for too long."

But he wasn't waking up. His beautiful green eyes were never, ever going to open and look at her again. He was gone and she had to accept it. She had to learn to let go.

Mei finally arrived to Konoha hospital in the evening with Karin waiting for her.

"Honey..." Mei said as she saw her protege waiting for her in the waiting room. Karin looked up and saw her master, the one she needed the most and she stood up and hugged her and started sobbing in her arms. Mei finally realizied it was true. Juugo was in fact dead.

"what happened?" Mei asked Karin. She needed to know what exactly happened to her beloved Juugo.

Karin explained her from the beginning, about how she started noticing how Sakura was getting manipulated and brainwashed by Sasuke and how she felt that she had to tell Sakura the truth about herself, about who she was and about her father and truth behind the Uchihas. How Karin wanted Sakura to know the truth and choose for herself which side she would want...and when Sasuke found out, he didn't want to let Sakura make her own decision. He couldn't stand the fact that Sakura was happy hanging out with her and Suigetsu and getting to know the side of her real family, so he somehow, someway with whatever evil power he had, he used Juugo and made him kill Sakura's best friend to make Sakura believe that Mei Terumi and her henchmen were evil and would hurt anyone in their way who are related to the Uchihas. Karin told Mei that Sasuke made Juugo kill himself...

That was heartbreaking to Mei.

Juugo was a sweet boy. He was deranged and bipolar and sometimes got violent, but he would never take someone else's life. He never hurt a fly. Juugo was a pacifist, he was an angel, he loved animals.

That wasn't fair what happened to him and Mei was getting angrier.

Oh that Sasuke Uchiha...those Uchihas...they're in for some big trouble. They've just declared war.

Sakura finally realized he was really gone. It was time to let go of Kimimaro. It was time to accept his death, and that he was never ever going to come back. She kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon, bestie." She told him and finally stood up and walked out of the morgue.

Lord Fugaku and Itachi and Minato were waiting for her in front of the door.

When they saw her come out, they all rushed toward her.

"Sakura, honey...are you alright?" Lord Fugaku asked her with concern. Itachi took off his jacket and gave it to her, he could feel how cold her body was just by standing close next to her.

"I just want to go home..." she managed to tell them quietly. Her eyes were dead and exhausted. she needed time to sleep. she needed to forget about the pain she was feeling right now.

"Of course, let's take you home." Itachi nodded.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

The three men followed her out into the elevator. They were all quiet. Itachi was wrapping his hand around Sakura and rubbing her back with comfort.

"...How's Naruto doing...?" Sakura asked Minato.

Minato smiled at Sakura. "He's alright. He's resting."

Naruto was the one who asked his father to go check on Sakura and Sasuke. Minato went to the Uchiha residence, but the security guards told him that Lord Fugaku, Itachi and Sakura were at the hospital and Sasuke was locked in his room. Minato knowing that Sasuke wouldn't want to talk to anyone, decided it was better to go check on Sakura and here he was.

"What about his wound?" Itachi asked. He had forgotten that Naruto got sliced.

"It's deep but well treated. We won't have to worry about infection or anything." Minato assured.

"I'm glad..." Sakura said with a sad smile.

The elevator door opens and they're at the first floor.

They were going to walk out the door but they all heard someone calling after Sakura.

It was Karin.

The minute she saw Sakura walk out of the elevator, she had the urge to go talk to her to go explain her what happened.

"Karin, no!" Mei refused but it was no use, Karin wanted to talk to Sakura. She needed to be sure that Sakura didn't fall for Sasuke's trick.

"Sakura! Sakura!" She kept on calling after her.

Sakura stopped and turned around and saw Karin running toward her and in the background, she saw Mei Terumi...her birth mother.

The one who was responsible of all this. She was the reason why Kimimaro died...Yeah, sakura remembered what Juugo said about Mei. He would not hesitate to kill anyone who got in the way of Mei.

He meant what he said.

He killed an innocent person, someone who didn't even know who Mei was, someone who was just trying to protect Sasuke.

Juugo killed Kimimaro in cold blood for Mei.

"You..." Sakura growled, her eyes glowing. She stormed past Karin and headed straight toward her mother.

Mei could feel Sakura's anger and hatred and could see her eyes glow neon green.

Mei concluded that Sasuke's little trick worked.

Before, she knew it, Mei felt her throat being grabbed by Sakura, and violently thrown across the vast room.

"Sakura, no!" Itachi said and the three men rushed toward her.

No, please don't tell me she's having another episode! Itachi hoped. This time, he could see how violent Sakura was.

He remembered back then, when she had that episode when Kimimaro was recently admitted at the hospital because Sasuke beat him near death...Itachi remembered how violent she was...

Now that Kimimaro was actually dead...he couldn't imagine what she would do.

Karin rushed baack toward Sakura and Mei. Mei was on the floor and Karin stood in between both of them.

"Stop!" Karin begged Sakura.

but Sakura did not want to listen to anyone. she wanted to hurt Mei for hurting Kimimaro. It was her fault.

Sasuke was right, Mei never loved her. She only cares about revenge, of course she would make Juugo kill Kimimaro. Maybe it was her whole entire plan from the beginning, to get Juugo to get close to Kimimaro and find out whether he was on the Uchiha's side or not and when Kimimaro defended Sasuke, the answer was clear and they killed him instead...

Sasuke was right all along...Mei never loved her. Mei was evil...the Harunos were monsters!

"Out of the way!" Sakura pushed Karin away and rushed toward Mei. she wanted to kill her mother right there and right now. The amount of pain she was feeling right now, the amount of pain, it was inexplicable, it was heavy on her heart and those sorrowful emotions were drowning and poisoning her body. she needed to express her emotions.

Mei felt blood coming out of her mouth and she was not pleased at all. One thing she hated more than the Uchihas was seeing her own blood drawn.

That little daughter of hers needed to calm down. She wasn't the only person who lost someone important.

Mei did not have time for all this chaos. It was bad enough that she fucked Madara Uchiha, now she had to come back home to find out this psychotic Uchiha killed her Juugo and now her own daughter was raising hand on her. Hell no.

Mei stood up and wiped the blood from her face, glaring at her daughter. Sakura was about to slap her, very hard when Mei caught her arm and slapped her instead, hard. Making Sakura stumble back.

"enough! enough!" Lord Fugaku caught Sakura before she feel backwards. Sakura wasn't listenning, she wanted to kill her mother. she wanted to destroy her for hurting her Kimimaro.

She wanted to make her pay for what she did. Oh, how she hated her!

"Sakura! No!" Karin was in front of Sakura once more. "Please, please don't. It wasn't us who did this. Juugo didn't kill Kimimaro, Sasuke did! Sasuke made him do it! Sasuke is out of control!"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows angrily.

How dare Karin put the blame on Sasuke? Hadn't she had enough badmouthing him already? Now she wants to lie in her face saying that Sasuke was the one responsible.

Sakura wasn't the only getting angry.

Itachi too was becoming irritated. How dare Karin blame Sasuke, his brother who almost died. The one they were trying to kill! As if killing Kimimaro wasn't enough, they want to put the blame on Sasuke?

His little brother had been through alot already.

"Shut up!" Itachi growled. "Don't you ever talk about my brorther this way."

"Sakura, calm down..." Lord Fugaku and Minato were holding Sakura.

Mei stormed toward Sakura and glared at her. "Little girl, Juugo did not kill your friend. He would never hurt a fly! Sasuke made him do it."

"Liar!" Fugaku glared and Mei. He was done believing any words coming from that woman's mouth. she killed thirty men at the grandiose party and stole the formula he knew she was evil and had no limits! No she almost tried to kill Sasuke, his own flesh and blood by using own of her henchmen do the dirty job? Oh no...that was a bad move. Hating Madara was one thing, but coming after his son...that was a mistake.

"Enough!" Minato said, him too was getting angry at Mei and Karin's pathetic blame. "my son was there and he saw everything, he even got hurt by Juugo for trying to protect Sasuke! Stop lying, you're making a fool out of yourselves."

Mei realized everyone believed that the Harunos were evil.

That Sasuke Uchiha was an evil genius.

Mei glared at her daughter once more. "I thought you were smart," she started. "I thought you could see three through lies and schemes...if you believe Sasuke Uchiha is actually a good guy who wouldn't do anything to get what he wants, then you are a dumb bitch."

Sakura spat at Mei's face, and Mei slapped her once more, angrily. Mei was losing her cool as well. She had never been so emotionally worked up this bad just in one day. All because of the Uchihas!

"Stop it! Don't you dare lay a finger on her again!" Itachi snarled at Mei, getting in front of Sakura.

sakura had enough, the pain was too much to bare, she needed someone to make all this go away. She needed Sasuke right now. She needed him.

He was the only who could take the pain away.

"Take me home, Itachi-kun...please. I want to go home." She clunged onto Itachi as Fugaku and Minato let go of her.

Itachi turned around and his eyes soften with so much sympathy. He could see how much pain the poor Sakura was in.

"Of course..." He glanced at his father and the father nodded.

Itachi and Sakura then left the hospital.

Mei and Fugaku were glaring at each other.

"I just lost a son too, Fugaku and my son is not a murderer." Mei hissed at Fugaku.

"Neither is mine. I didn't raise him to be one." Fugaku growled back. "And I never killed thirty men in cold blood."

Mei glared at him. How dumb and naiive could that Fugaku get? He was so blind and so lost in this mess. Maybe telling him the entire truth of her story was a mistake. She thought he was actually and good smart guy, but no he was just a dumb man who had no idea where his life was heading to.

"I just hope you're prepared for a war, Uchiha. I am not going to let Juugo's death slide." Mei said bitterly and then to Karin "Let's go, Karin. Let's go honey. Let's go see Juugo." Mei said taking Karin's hands in hers and walking past the two business men.

"what a woman," Minato said.

"You have no idea..." Fugaku shook his head.

"I am so sorry...about your servant..." Minato said. He wasn't sure if he knew exactly what Kimimaro was to the Uchihas.

"he wasn't a servant." Fugaku explained sadly. "He was Mikoto's and Kaguya's son."

"oh..." Minato said. He didn't know what else to add.

"Now I have to go tell his father, who hates my guts, that his son just died." Fugaku sighed.

"I'll come with you for support..." Minato proposed.

Fugaku nodded gratefully. "We all need support the most."

Itachi and sakura were at the Uchihas residence.

"I want to see Sasuke-kun." Sakura said rushing out of the car.

"he's in his room." Itachi told her and she ran into the Uchiha temple. she needed him so much. He was so right about everything, Sasuke kun was always right, he always knew best. He always saw everything through. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have not believed him and listened to him. Kimimaro wouldn't be dead if she hadn't listen to Sasuke's advice...

She was banging on his door desperately.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke jumped up from his bed after hearing her sad, broken voice. He had no idea she was going to come to him.

Why did she want to see him? Why was she knocking at his door so furiously? Did she found out what he did to his best friend somehow...? Did Juugo or Kimimaro survived and told her what really happened?

Sasuke stood up and froze in front of the door. He was scared of opening the door and seeing Sakura's reaction...was she going to attack him and kill him?

He didn't want to open the door. He didn't want to see her.

"please Sasuke-kun...I need you..." she was begging and Sasuke immediately opened the door.

After hearing his Sakura beg for him, after hearing that she needed him, he couldn't resist anymore.

As soon as the door was opened for Sakura, she barged in and hugged sasuke and started to sob.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..you were right...you were to right about Lady Terumi...she's evil, I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun...I'm so sorry..." She was crying in his arm and he didn't know how to take it.

The guilt was getting worse because he was realizing how hurt she was. He wasn't sure that killing Kimimaro was worth it anymore... he wasn't sure. she was in so much pain and he felt helpless because he was the cause of her pain.

he was the reason why.

Sakura was desperate. She couldn't handle this amount of pain. she needed to forget, she needed Sasuke to make her feel good.

So she started kissing him, and suddenly pushed him on the bed. She was on top of him now.

"sakura, no..." Sasuke refused. For the first time, he was rejecting her.

He thought it was wrong.

She ignored him and tried to take her shirt off.

"No, Sakura." Sasuke said a bit more firmly now and held down the end of her shirt.

"Please," she begged him, tears rolling down her face. "Please make me feel good...please Sasuke-kun. Please, make me forget...Please...please...I need you," She was so desperate. "I need this."

Sasuke had no choice.

He couldn't say no to her, not after seeing her cry and beg for it.

so he let her.

They made love, that evening. Sakura was on top, riding him, closing her eyes and blocking out everything. She was focusing on nothing else but the physical pleasure she was getting from sasuke-kun...but it wasn't just all pleasure she was receiving. She was also receving what Sasuke was feeling.

Everything they had sex, every time they were intimate, it was always that way. That was the way they communicated their feelings. They connected, and felt each other's. They could read each other's heart through sex.

Sakura was feeling his emotions, taking the pleasure along with the pain. She could read guilt, pain, sympathy and a lot of remorse. She knew it was because of Kimimaro. She thought Sasuke kun was blaming himself for Kimimaro's death because he was the one Juugo wanted to kill in the first place, it made Sakura sadder. Sasuke kun shouldn't blame himself...no...it wasn't his fault...

Sasuke on the other hand could feel sakura's pain and it was so overwhelming. There was so much sadness in the girl's heart that he was afraid it could never, ever go away. she was full of sorrow and hatred, but none toward him. The hatred was toward the Haruno...

Mission accomplished, right Sasuke?

But still...why did it hurt so bad?

Sakura collapsed onto him later on, silently sobbing.

he embraced her and held her so tight against his body.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to her while she was silently crying in his arms. Both lovers found comfort in each others and fell asleep.

The next day, when Sasuke woke up, Sakura wasn't by his side. She wasn't in the room anymore. he felt lonely.

He stood up and dressed up, then walked out of the room to the meeting room where Itachi was.

when Itachi saw his brother, he immediately stood up.

"Sasuke, how are you feeling?" Itachi asked.

"I'm ok." Sasuke lied, "Have you seen Sakura today?"

"yes, earlier today. She locked herself in her room. she said she needed sometime alone. However, she will be going to the wake of all the three students that died in the same week. The school is having a wake and ceremony tonight. I told her about it and she said she would go, I hope you'll go as well...for Sakura." Itachi proposed.

Sasuke nodded.

"would you like something to eat? You haven't eaten at all yesterday..."

"I'll eater later." Sasuke said and decided to head back to his room. He was a bit better today because Sakura came to him yesterday and found comfort in his arms. She ran to him, he was the only person she thought of when she needed someone to take the pain away and Sasuke felt accomplished.

In the evening, Sasuke was ready to go to the wake at the school. The whole Uchiha family was going as well. Everyone, except Mikoto of course. She did not know anything about her dead son.

Itachi and Lord Fugaku and Shisui and some other Uchiha clan members took the limo while Sasuke said he was going to give a ride to Sakura in his own car. They did not argue.

Sasuke walked toward the servant's mansion and before he even knocked, he saw her coming out.

She was definitely better than she was yesterday.

Her eyes still held sadness and sorrow, but she could control it. She could handle it now, and you could tell that she had cried by the puffiness of her eyes.

To Sasuke, she was as beautiful as ever.

"hey," he told her calmly.

"Hi." She responded with a half smile.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked her.

She didn't respond and Sasuke knew it was a stupid question. Of course she wasn't feeling better.

They were both standing there, staring at each other and Sasuke decided to kiss her. He needed to take her, to feel her.

But she refused his kiss making him feel confused.

"um..." she said awkwardly. "Sasuke-kun...what happened last night was a mistake..."


	54. Chapter 48

CHAPTER 48

Sasuke was standing there, staring at Sakura a bit confused. What did she mean last night was a mistake? He thought they were on good terms now...why was she still being distant?

"What do you mean...?" Sasuke asked her, searching for something in her lost, somber green eyes.

Sakura shook her head. "I mean what I say, Last night was a mistake."

"I don't understand, you wanted–" he started but Sakura gave him no time to continue.

"Sasuke-kun, I was in pain and I needed to find a way to cope with it. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lead on you or get your hopes high...I'm still trying to deal with what happened between you and Ino...I'm sorry about last night." she sniffed.

Sasuke frowned. Ino again? He completely forgot about that.

"Sakura, the thing with Ino–"

Sakura raised a hand up to shut Sasuke up. "Please let's not have this conversation now," she snapped. "I really can't...let's just go to the wake, please." and she walked past him, toward his car.

Sasuke clenched his jaws and held his tongue.

Sakura was right, now was not the time.

Naruto and his parents have just arrived at Konoha high school along with many other parents, and students.

The principal of the school along with assistants and teachers, guidance counselors, school staffs were greeting and comforting as many students and parents and family members related to the three lost students as possible.

Naruto wanted to go to the school gym, where Lee and Guy sensei used to train alot.

He wanted to have a moment on his own, maybe Lee's spirit would be floating around. Doing jumping jacks or sprinting...

Naruto smiled at himself, picturing Lee doing that. Yeah, that's exactly what his spirit would be doing.

Naruto was in the gym, and two people were already there.

Hinata and Neji Hyuga.

Neji had the same idea as Naruto. He knew how much lee loved to spend time in the gym and work out. Neji was recalling the days when he used to practice martial arts with Lee. Neji was so good a kicking lee's ass, but lee never backed down. He always told himself he would beat him one day...guess that day will never come, huh?

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said as she saw him entering in the gym. Neji raised his head up and saw Naruto as well. He stood up and walked toward Naruto.

He hadn't had the chance to talk to him since the little incident with Hinata.

"Naruto," Neji said.

Naruto gave Neji a sympathetic smile. "Neji," Naruto knew how close Neji was to Lee. He probably was the most pained.

Naruto gave Neji a hug. Startling Neji, he wasn't expecting that from Naruto.

Hinata smiled at the sight, Naruto was such a sweet loving boy...that's why she fell in love with him.

"Naruto," Neji started after breaking the hug. "I never got the chance to apologize to you,"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows confused.

"actually, I had plenty of chances...I was just to proud to apologize...I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm sorry for beating you up half dead..."

Oh! Naruto already forgot about all that. Naruto smiled. "It's fine. I'd do the same if I suspected someone hurting Hinata."

They both smiled and chuckled at each others.

"I'll see you two in the auditorium..." Neji said moments after, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone.

"Hey," Hinata smiled at Naruto, and Naruto smiled back, taking her hands in his.

"Is he okay?" Naruto asked, he was referring to Neji.

"he's hanging there," Hinata shrugged.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked her, with concern.

She smiled and nodded. "I'm better than you."

Naruto smiled painfully.

"What happened, Naruto-kun...? Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, noticing how hurt and sad the man of her life looked.

Naruto nodded. Hinata took his hand and led her to the benches. They sat down, and Naruto told her everything. Hinata listened with shock, fear and terror.

"I'm so sorry you had to witness what happened with Kimimaro-san and Juugo-kun..." Hinata said with sadness in her eyes. As selfish as it might sound, She was so glad Kimimaro was the first one who got in front of Sasuke. She knew Naruto would've done the same, and Naruto might've ended up being the dead one...

Oh no.

Thank goodness it wasn't Naruto.

"Hinata," Naruto said right after. He had to tell her the truth about what he was planning to do. He knew it would hurt her, just they were just starting to get to know each others and have feelings for one another, he had to leave her. But it was for the best for Naruto...he really needed to get out of this shit town...

"what is it Naruto kun?"

"Hinata..." he was finding a careful way to say this. "I'm leaving Konoha in about two months, with my parents."

Hinata was carefully listening.

"Where to?" she asked.

He shrugged. "We don't know yet, mom and I are looking for the best cities we've always like to visit...it's like a vacation planning..." he laughed.

"is it a vacation?" she asked quietly.

Naruto shook his head. "No. It's not."

She sighed, she wasn't sure if she could believe this.

why was it always like this with her? Each time something about about to get better for her, there was always something to mess it all up.

why her?

"so you're leaving me?" she scoffed.

"I'm sorry Hinata..." Naruto said painfully. "I just can't..."

"Sasuke-kun needs you...I still need you, Naruto...you just can't leave! Not now,"

not ever.

"Hinata–" naruto started but she didn't let him.

"Think about this...you're in pain, I get it, so many people have been hurt in front of you and what you just witnessed...I can't imagine..."

"no you can't!" Naruto's voice was getting harsher. "You can't imagine what I've witnessed... you don't know what i'm going through...you don't know how messed up my mind is right now, you don't know what I'm going through. I need to leave this place. Call it selfish, call it whatever you want, I don't care. I am going. It's time for me to think about myself for once, so please don't try to change my mind."

Hinata looked at him and realized that he was serious...He was really broken. she understood...

but she was also selfish.

"Think about this...thoroughly. Think about it, Naruto. You leaving is not just going to make things better..."

"please Hinata, don't. I've made my decision." he insisted.

she nodded and tears began falling down her face.

"alright," she thought it was best not to argue now.

"I haven't said anything to sasuke or Sakura or anyone other than you yet..." He added. "I won't tell anyone." she said.

Naruto nodded and smiled at her gently. "Thanks, Hinata." He placed a kiss on her cheeks and stood up from the bench. "I guess we should go meet the others."

"wait," Hinata said and looked inside her purse. She took out a plastic bag and handed it to Naruto. What was inside the plastic bag surprised Naruto. He looked at her in disbelief.

"I always use it whenever I want to go in a happy place when I can't..." she said embarrassed.

Naruto looked at the weed bag and back at Hinata and shook his head smiling at her.

"I have yet to discover you, Hinata." Naruto said. He never thought she would be the type to get high. That girl was unpredictable, and he couldn't lie...he liked it.

But he wasn't the type to smoke or get high. Well scratch that, he did got high maybe twice when throwing parties, but he wasn't really into it.

"I'll have to deny that." He handed her back the weed but she shook her head. "keep it," she insisted. "it's really good."

He laughed and shook his head. "alright," he shrugged and put the weed in his pocket.

He looked at her and shook his head at her again. "You do realize you're dealing illegal drugs at our school, right? you could get arrested along with me." He was teasing her.

She smiled back. "I like taking risks,"

"I can see that," he said and took her hand. "Come on, let's go."

The wake was very simple and quiet and gloomy. So many people were crying, were sad, were comforting one another.

"My condeoleances, we didn't know Kimimaro was your son" Kakashi sensei told Mr. Fugaku when the wake was over.

"Actually," Mr. Kaguya, Kimimaro's father said, he was at the wake too, with the Uchihas. "He wasn't. He is my son."

"Oh," Kakashi sensei said a bit surprised. "I'm so sorry." He apologized again. Mr. Kaguya ignored Kakashi and turned to glare at Fugaku.

"You stole my company, the love of my life, and I gave you my son to be taken care of and you let him die." Mr. Kaguya said.

Fugaku looked away, knowing that Mr. Kaguya had every right to be mad.

"I don't want any of you Uchihas at his funeral. Only Sakura is allowed to come. No one else. Understood?" He glared.

Fugaku nodded. "Understood."

With that, Mr. Kaguya left the school.

"Wait for me, I need to use the men's room." Sasuke told Sakura. She nodded and watched him disappear in the bathroom.

"Sakura, hey." Naruto said meeting Sakura outside the school.

"Naruto," Sakura hugged him tightly. They hugged each others for a long time, and Hinata felt uncomfortable that they were hugging each other for that long. She unconsciously glared at Sakura.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked Sakura with a lot of concern in his eyes.

She started to tear up. "I'm trying." she rather not talk about Kimimaro now. "How's your wound?"

"I'm okay." Naruto nodded. "where's Sasuke?"

Naruto hadn't talked to him or seen him since the tragedy. Even at the auditorium, Naruto sat all the way in the back, just to avoid Sasuke.

"He had to use the bathroom," Sakura said.

"Alright, well I should go. I'm feeling tired."

Sakura frowned. "You don't want to wait for him?"

Naruto wasn't ready to look at his best friend's sad eyes yet. He wasn't ready to be there for him yet. He knew if he came in contact with Sasuke, he would have to change his mind about leaving Konoha.

"I'll talk to him later. Bye, Sakura. I'll call you." Naruto said kissing her on the cheek.

Hinata glared at Sakura once again.

She knew whatever Naruto and Sakura had together was pure friendship, but she couldn't help but be jealous at how comfortable and how easy going they both were with one another.

"Bye, Naruto." Sakura said, smiling at him as she was waiting for Sasuke by his car.

Sasuke was in the men's room and as soon as he walked toward the sink and wash his hands, he looked into the mirror and saw someone he wasn't expecting, yet wasn't surprised to see.

"Congratulations, you got what you wanted, Sasuke Uchiha." Mei told him, she was glaring at him with that usual deadly smirk on her face.

Sasuke said nothing. He continued to wash his hands, unaffected. Honestly, he didn't about the Harunos or whatever evil thing was going on with them. He had his own problems, his own guilts to deal with.

"I thought you were a good fit for my daugther." She continued.

It got his attention.

"The minute I saw you 'protecting' her from me at the Hyugas grandiose party was the minute I knew she would be safer in no one's arms but yours. You had that look, that dangerous look that proved me that your loved her and would kill to have her just for yourself." she purred.

"I was going to let her in your hands. That was why I gave up all my rights. I knew you'd protected her. I was never going to try to turn her around, away from you." She swallowed painfully and Sasuke looked at her with disbelief.

What? Was Mei Terumi serious?

"Karin is in love with Sakura, and with her hatred toward you, Uchihas...especially what you've done to her few weeks ago, Sabotaging her mission and stealing her evidence from the meeting that happened between the Hyugas and the Akastukis...it set fire to her heart. That's why she was trying to get sakura to leave you. even if Sakura decided to come back to the Harunos, I would never accept her back in the family, because I knew she was safer in your arms, I knew bad things were going to happen soon and I didn't want her hurt, I knew she would be safer with you, because I knew you'd do anything to keep her close to you." Then she added with disgust. "I never knew you'd actually go this far and kill your own flesh and blood just for Sakura."

Sasuke's eyes looked away with guilt and pain.

"Is that remorse I'm seeing in your eyes, Uchiha?" Mei scoffed. "Do you actually feel sorry for what you've done?"

Sasuke didn't utter a word.

"Oh, sweetheart...you have no idea how sorry I will make you feel for killing Juugo." she took few steps closer to him. "I was only going to take down Uchiha Madara and the ones responsible for the love of my life's death, but now things have changed." she hissed at him. "Once I'm done mourning over my son's death. Once I'm able to think clearly...I will take all of you down, all at once. Watch your back, Sasuke-kun. You don't know how dangerous I can be."

With that, she walked out of the bathroom leaving Sasuke speechless.

He knew Sakura's mother was dangerous and meant what she said...but he wasn't scared of her. Whatever threat she just made, he knew she could not do anything to make him feel worse than he already was feeling. And he knew Sakura wouldn't allow anyone to lay a finger on any of the Uchihas.

He wasn't worried.

which was a mistake.

When they arrived back at the Uchiha residence, Sakura followed sasuke back to his room and again, she broke down and cried and she slept with him.

Sasuke didn't mind, because he knew it was her way to cope and control her emotions.

at least she wasn't getting high like Naruto was, or wasn't shutting the world away like sasuke was. She was coping with her emotions in a healthy way.

The next day, she was just as cold and as distant toward him.

The same thing happened over and over and over again for the next two weeks. Kimimaro was buried and his funeral was short and quick. It was only Sakura and the Kaguya family, and as soon as the ceremony was done, she ran back to Sasuke and did the same thing again. She bedded him and regretted doing it the next day.

Sasuke eventually grew tired.

Sakura was so cold to him, she barely spoke to said anything to him. She wouldn't let him kiss her, hug her, touch her or do anything affectionate when they were in public. She was so cold and so distant...

Maybe he deserved it, actually yes he deserved it. With the whole Ino thing and the whole Kimimaro thing, Sasuke knew he deserved that kind of punishment...but it was too much.

Sasuke too was mourning his half brother. Sasuke too was sad, believe it or not. Killing Kimimaro was the worse thing he could've ever done and the guilt was killing him. It was bad enough that his own best friend Naruto was avoiding him like a plague. Naruto stopped showing up to school and he haven't texted Sasuke or called him since the tragedy. Sasuke needed him, he was expecting Naruto to call and be there for him, but he wasn't.. He tried to call Naruto once, and it went straight to voice mail. Sasuke, being too proud to admit that he needed a friend, never once bothered to go visit Naruto. Which had a very bad effect on Sasuke.

And now there was Sakura, who was killing him with this loveless kinky fuckery. She was too cold, and Sasuke never thought someone could be as cold as him.

"so now what? You're going to tell me that last night was a mistake?" Sasuke asked Sakura as she was trying to sneak out of his room the next morning. It was Saturday, and they didn't have school.

she was a bit startled because she didn't expect him to say this.

'Sasuke-kun..." she started but Sasuke stood from the bed and walked toward her, his eyes were a bit cold.

"Look, Sakura. I get it. I get that you're still trying to get over Kimimaro's death, and I get that you need time, and I get that you're still very pissed at me for that thing I did with Ino. But Sakura, I can't do this anymore. I've already told you I'm sorry. Sakura, please..." he never thought he would be the one begging and apologizing and yearning for her love.

Sasuke Uchiha needed to be loved!

"I can't be used like this anymore, Sakura. I've had enough with you using me only for sex and then pretend nothing ever happened the next day." he glared. He had enough. He gave her time and space to heal, now she needed to be completely by his side.

"That's enough. we're not going to do this anymore, do you understand?"

His voice was so cold and so icy and so dominating...the controlling Sasuke was back again.

Too bad for him, rebellious Sakura was not ready to go yet.

"What are you complaining about?" she snapped back at him icily, her green eyes were glaring and her eyebrow was raised as she crossed both her arms against her chest. "You said you mostly wanted me for sex when I confessed to you, right? Well you're getting exactly what you wished for, so stop complaining." She turned around and left his room, ran away from the house to be somewhere, anywhere but away from Sasuke and the Uchihas.

Sasuke was too shocked to chase after her. he did not expect her to say something like this. Not in a million years.

And no, Sasuke didn't just want Sakura for sex. He never did...he liked her completely. He wanted all of her, body, soul and mind. He didn't just want sex...he wanted Sakura Haruno.

Why was it hard for her to understand?

Sakura found herself at the cemetery again. she was going to visit his grave and maybe cry her eyes out again, but someone was already there. It was Naruto.

he was sitting on the grass, his back leaned against Kimimaro's grave.

"Naruto...what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked up and saw her and smiled at her. he wasn't surprised to see her.

"hey," he said. "I thought I'd came to say hi to Kimimaro since I wasn't invited to the funeral."

Sakura looked at him with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, his father wanted his funeral to be private and with only close people."

"I understand," he said and observed Sakura. "You're okay?"

She was going to lie and say yes, but she couldn't lie to Naruto.

"I...I just go into a fight with Sasuke-kun..." She sat next to Naruto. "I'm hurting him...and he doesn't deserve it. I'm just so hurt, Naruto...and he's always by my side, he's putting up with the messed up cruel things I do to him, and I just feel angrier and angrier at him...I feel like I'm blaming him for everything that happened...and I'm forgetting that he was related to Kimimaro as welll and he was the one who had to watch his brother die...I didn't have to witness this...so I know he's hurting...I feel his pain everything he's inside me...I," She started sobbing. "I'm a horrible person, Naruto. I'm so hurt that I want him to be hurt as well...it's so messed up. I'm so much pain, I don't know how to make it go away...I just..." she kept on sobbing harder. "I just want Kimimaro back..."

Naruto wrapped his arm around her painfully as she cried in his arms. He didn't know how to make her feel better, and if that was how Sakura was...Naruto couldn't imagine how Sasuke would be now.

No, Naruto didn't know how to help Sasuke. He wasn't ready to see him yet. The wind was blowing and it was getting cold, Naruto put on of his hand in the pocket of his jacket and felt something in the pocket. He took it out and saw the stacks of rolled up weed Hinata gave him.

He used maybe one or two of them. It helped him forget for few hours what this would was about...maybe it might help Sakura.

"Hey," he told her with a playful smile "Let's get high together."


	55. Author's note 2

Heyyyyyy what's up?

It's like what 3 weeks? I'm sorry. I got obssessed with my story BA and I was in school and coulnt update two stories and since BA is wayyyyyyy shorter than Ambivalence, I decided to finish it. So I'm gonna upload my last chapter of BA in few hours and then start with ambivalence and I must be honest with you guys, even if I update ambivalence everyday, it will still take me a year to finish it. Cause it's long. Very very very very very long so I'm not worried about updating it all the time since I'll be staring new stories too. HOWEVER, Ambivalence is still my most favorite story of all I've been writing. I've dreamed about this story a lot so don't think otherwise.

ANYWAYS, I'm writing this to let you guys know that a new update will be coming in a day or two :3 AND AND go on my profile. **I created a poll about Sasuke in ambivalence and I'd like you guys to vote **:3 :3 :3 pllllllease! Go now! Thanks!

See you soon!

Laters!


	56. Chapter 49

CHAPTER 49

"Look at that..." Naruto is chuckling and laughing with Sakura at the Kimimaro's grave. They were both getting higher than mountain fuji. During that moment, they were both forgetting everything around them. They were in another world.

"I think it's your fingers!" Sakura laughed and giggled. They both stared at Naruto's big hand in awe.

"It's amazing Sakura...like...it's finger...like it's like...connected to my hands..."

"woww..." Sakura stared at it when her high sober eyes that were turning red.

"Like...why do we hands?" Naruto suddenly asked staring at his hands in horror. "Why do we only have two hands and not...like...four like dogs...or something...?"

Sakura began to frown in worry... "dogs...dogs...dogs they're like...better than us?"

Naruto turned to her with panic. "Oh my god Sakura...something is on your head!"

"wh-what?! what?!" she began to panic and touch her hair.

"It's pink!" Naruto was really horrified.

"p-pink?!" she started panicking and running her hands furiously over her hair, pulling it. She pulled few strands of her hair and looked at it. "Oh...It's just my hair, Naruto."

Naruto looked at it and looked back at Sakura and then they both started laughing again.

Then they looked up and noticed a man walking toward them. He was wearing all black. Black sweater, black belt and black pant and he looked concerned.

Sakura recognized him.

Sasori.

He looked looked back at her and his heart was filled with pain and happiness. Happiness because of he hasn't seen her in a while, and she her beauty and aura never stops to get better and lift his heart.

But she is in pain and so is he.

He knew what happened to her two dearest friends. Juugo and Kimimaro. Sasori remembered when she was in the sand village with him, and how she used her immense powers to stop him from beheading Suigestu and Juugo...

Juuga was an important friend of hers. And Kimimaro, he didn't know much about Kimimaro until he made his own personal research. Son of the Kaguya family, admitted as a servant like her in the Uchiha family and sibling of the Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. He was also Sakura's best friend...and he was gone. She was in so much pain. He could feel it, and he only wished to make her feel better. He would do anything to take the pain away from her. Anything.

"Who is that...?" Naruto asked somber and still high just like Sakura.

"He's...Sasori-san." Sakura giggled. "He has powers...just like me."

Sasori's eyes widened a bit in worry. He did not want everyone knowing that. Thank goodness Naruto was high and wouldn't probably remember what happened or even if he did, he would think it was the weed talking.

"wow..." Naruto said looking up at Sasori with awe, then he started laughing again and so did Sakura.

They were so high and so out of it.

Sasori sighed and looked down at them. He couldn't leave her in this state alone.

"Kazekage." He called his personal assistant.

"Sir." Kazekage wasted no milliseconds. He suddenly walked toward Naruto and helped him up.

"oi! oi!" Naruto became paranoid. "what's with you!" Then Kazekage lifted Naruto up and carried him bridestyle, and Naruto quieted down and started laughing. "This is awesome–Sakura-chan! I can flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" He screamed.

Sakura's eyes were excited. she wanted to fly too.

The Chancellor walked toward her and wanted to carry her too, but before he even crouched down to her level, she jumped on him.

"I wanna fly tooo!" She demanded.

Thank Goodness, Chancellor was stronger than any body builder in the universe. He controlled himself and didn't lose balance, however, he was startled by her sudden behavior.

"...You want to fly, Sakura?" He asked her.

"Yes!" She said again, smiling at him.

He took her request literal, because the only thing he knew now was to serve and obey this girl through eternity.

So he used his powers, and began slowly lifting her up from the ground. She was floating in the air.

"woah!" Sakura grinned and then started laughing. she was floating in the air, really flying.

Naruto took a glance and thought it was so cool! He wanted to do the same as hers! wow, Hinata's weed was really amazing!

So Naruto leaped out of Kazekage's arms and expected to be lifted up in the air, but he fell on the ground.

"oof!" he winced as his body fell on the floor.

Kazekage sweat-dropped.

"Hey! I wanna fly too!" Naruto said yelling at Sakura.

"Then do it!" Sakura said floating around him.

Sasori smiled a bit, seeing a little bit of happiness in Sakura, it seemed like Naruto was a very important friend of Sakura's as well...so he lifted Naruto and he started floating in the air. Naruto started laughing amazed and thrilled.

"We're flying!" Naruto told Sakura holding both her hands in both his hands.

"Yes! We are!" Sakura giggled. The two kids were floating around laughing, laughing and laughing, and Sasori smiled pleased with himself.

Kazegake cleared his throat, reminding the chancellor that they were in a public place and anyone could see Sakura and Naruto flying...So Sasori gently casted the sleeping spell on both kids. Naruto ended up in the arms of Kazekage and Sakura in his arms. They were both peacefully asleep.

"Shall we drop them in their residence?" Kazekage asked.

Sasori didn't want to. They were still high. He wanted to make sure they were completely sober before going to their homes. Plus, he wanted to spend more time with Sakura.

"No, we're taking them to my residence." he said softly, staring at Sakura.

"Yes, sir." Kazekage said as he put Naruto in the front passenger seat.

Sakura was with the chancellor, her body laid on the long back seat with her head on his lap sleeping soundly.

"Sa...su...ke..." she whispered in her dreams, small tears falling down her cheeks.

Sasori remembered Sasuke Uchiha. The brat, the kid who didn't bow to him and insulted him...the one who tried to kill his grandmother, Kazekage and him and Kimimaro and Juugo. Yes, Sasori-san looked into the incident...and the body of Juugo. Juugo was anything but a murderer and would never harm anyone. Sasuke's evil powers made Juugo do it. He was a dangerous being with a very dark, twisted aura...and was the one she cared about.

It didn't feel right. Sasuke Uchiha didn't deserve a girl like Sakura. He didn't deserve her love and yet, Sakura yearned for him and loved him.

The chancellor's first intend was to execute Sasuke Uchiha before departing to the Sand Village, but now, seeing Sakura think about him, seeing her aura slowly lighten up...he knew it would completely destroy her if something ever happened to Sasuke. Hurting Sasuke was out of the question now.

Once they arrived at the enormous mansion he had in Konoha, he put Sakura in a very big room. a princess's room. The bed was vast, comfortable and extremely soft with white sheets. The walls were painted with a gentle color of gray, the night stand, the armoires, the vanity chairs and tables were white and cold, majestic. It was any room a girl her age could dream of and she was soundly asleep, peacefully...still whispering the love of her life's name.

When Sakura finally woke up hours later...she slowly opened her eyes a bit disoriented. The ceiling of the room was white, bigger and the bed was softer than any other bed she has been in. She was comfortable.

Where was she? She glanced around, and saw Sasori-san seating on a chair, staring at her softly and gently.

She blinked twice and then screamed suddenly startled.

"KYYYYAA!" she screamed dragging the cover toward her body. "w-what are you doing here?"

Meanwhile, Naruto was waking up at the same time. He woke up startled and screaming. He had the weirdest dream ever. He dreamed that he was a freaking dog, saving Sakura from being eaten by wolves. What the fuck...?

(A/N In Tribute Of Broken Angel Lol)

What a weird dream.

Then he looked around and realized he wasn't in his room. "eh?" He told himself dumbfounded. Where the hell was he? It seemed like a very classy rich place. even more sophisticated than the Uchiha's residence.

Hmmm...was he still dreaming or something.

Then suddenly he heard Sakura screaming in the other room.

He gasped. "Sakura!"

Naruto suddenly jumped out of the bed and opened the door and rushed out, searching for the room where she was screaming.

"What are you doing here?" She heard him scream again and it came from the room on the left.

Naruto barged in. "Sakura!" She said. He saw Sasori san standing up walking toward Sakura. Naruto didn't know who the chancellor was. Right now, in Naruto's head, Sakura was in trouble and was going to get hurt by that red haired older looking man.

"HEY YOU!" Naruto ran toward the man and tackled him down on the floor.

The chancellor was too busy trying to calm Sakura down that he didn't notice Naruto coming toward him, or else he would have reacted faster and block Naruto's attack.

The were both on the floor now, and Naruto was going to punch the Chancellor.

"You perv!" Naruto growled angrily, ready to punch the chancellor. Sasori blocked Naruto's hit and pushed him off him, glaring at him with a murderous intent. He was lucky he was a friend of Sakura's or else he would've been dead by now.

"Sakura!" Naruto suddenly stood up, pulling Sakura off the bed and behind him in a protective way, glaring at the Chancellor. "Stay behind me."

"I was not trying to hurt you" Sasori answered calmly staring at Sakura.

That was something he would never, ever do. He rather die than hurt her.

Sakura's heart sank a bit and remembered how he was nice to her at the sand village.

"...what are we doing...here?" she asked him a bit reluctantly, now standing by Naruto's side.

The chancellor explained her what state he found both of them in at the grave and didn't want to let them go home at this state and thought it would be wiser to let them sobber up at his home.

"Oh..." Naruto chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head nervously. "Is that so..hehehe...thanks man."

Still, Naruto had no idea the man he was talking to was the chancellor, the most fearest and the most deadly man of Konoha, Sand City and Mist City.

"Thank you so much," Sakura bowed to the Chancellor, thanking him. She knew that if Sasuke ever found Sakura in that state, not only would he kill Naruto, but he would hurt her in the worst ways possible. She knew the strict, controlling Sasuke was back. The last look he gave her before she stormed out of his room was a very familiar intimidating look. She did not want to face him.

her face saddened again as sad memories of Kimimaro came back.

Kimimaro...

"It's my pleasure." The Chancellor smiled kindly at Sakura. He had the smile of an angel. "You must be hungry," he told Sakura.

"Yes!" Naruto answered loudly. "I'm starved."

"So...so am I." Sakura agreed.

"Then please, let's go dine."

Sasori told them, guiding them outside the room.

"whoa...Sakura, do you know this man? Why is he so nice to you...?" Naruto whispered to Sakura.

Sakura either didn't know why he was so extremely nice to her. She met the guy maybe two times and didn't know much about him, but still he was always so nice and tender and gentle toward him. Nicer to her than anyone else.

"Um...I think people call him Chancellor." Sakura whispered back nonchalantly and kept on walking, following the chancellor's lead. Naruto stopped walking after hearing that and he looked at the back of the chancellor's head.

"chan-chan-chan-chanc-chanccell-chanccellor?" Naruto repeated, his body shaking. He heard a lot about him. His parents spoke a lot about the Sand City and about the chancellor and how scary and intimidating and cruel he was. He could kill anyone in Konoha and not get arrested...he was above the law. He...was...deadly.

And Naruto tackled him and called him a perv, and shot him very, very dirty glares.

Naruto gulped and became pale...why wasn't he dead by now...?

"Are you coming, Naruto?" Sakura asked him, noticing that he wasn't by her side.

Naruto gulped once more and slowly took few steps toward them. Keeping a safe distance from the Chancellor.

They were in a very large dinning room, beautiful and classic as ever. There were so many, so many servants all bowing and to them.

Wow...how respectful...Sakura felt honored.

The servants kept their head still bowed even when the chancellor pulled out a chair for Sakura and let her seat first then sat down. Then all the servants raised their heads up and few servants started walking toward the table and serving Sakura, Naruto and the Chancellor.

Wow...

Sakura felt like a princess.

"Um...thank you." She timidly thanked the servant who served her.

"My pleasure, Madam."

M-Madam? wow...

"Thanks." Naruto thanked the servant as well.

"You may be dismissed." Sasori told the servants after being served. The servants bowed to him and wasted no seconds. They did as they were told.

The dinner was very quiet, and awkward and a bit somber. Naruto's legs couldn't stop shaking under the table. He coudln't even hold the fork in his hands right...and his appetite was gone. The chancellor. He tackled the freaking Chancellor...The chancellor! Oh...he was a dead man.

Sakura didn't have appetite either because of the fight she got in with Sasuke. she was still mad at him of course, for what he did with Ino...but she was being selfish and cruel to him. Kimimaro was his half brother...she never once thought of how he would be feeling through all this...after all, he was the one Juugo was trying to kill...She felt so selfish...but still...she didn't want to be around him. He reminded her so much of Kimimaro, and Ino...and this mess. She still needed time to deal and cope with all this.

The Chancellor felt the awkward tension in the dinning room, he was more focused on Sakura. She was sad, and barely eating her meal. What could he do to make her happy? He hate seeing her sad. He hated seeing her pained.

"You should both eat." He finally spoke quietly and gently, staring at Sakura. "You need to gain some more strength."

"Y-yes, Chancellor." Naruto said, taking it as an order. He gulped and started to eat his meal like there was no tomorrow.

"...alright. Of course." Sakura replied as well and took few bites. She did not want to waste the delicious exotic meal that the servants probably worked hard on. She forced herself to finish the meal.

"Is there anything you need?" The Chancellor asked her once again, after she finished her meal and looked sad again.

What could he do for her? How could he take away her pain? Please, Sakura. Tell him.

"um...I'd like to take a bath..." She whispered. She felt sweaty and heavy. It's probably the side effects of the weed.

"Of course." Sasori nodded. Standing up as she stood up as well. He was such a gentleman.

he sat back down after Sakura exited the dinning room.

Don't leave me alone with him, Sakura. Naruto thought, gulping.

Sasori finally turned his attention to Naruto, making the poor blonde boy shudder.

Sasori stared at him and then started speaking darkly. "Thank you for being a good friend to Sakura."

It startled Naruto for Sasori's sudden politeness. He didn't see that coming.

"S-sure..." Naruto answered him nervously.

"However," the Chancellor's voice was dark again. "If you ever get her high, I will kill you."

Naruto turned blue and pale again once more. Seriously...what was Sakura to that sadist?

"You're Uzumaki Naruto," the chancellor started again. "Only heir of the Uzumaki Family and you go to Konoha High School. You're extremely close to Uchiha Sasuke."

"y-yes...sir." Naruto nodded.

"I will get straight to the point." the chancellor said darkly. "I can not say anything to Sakura about Uchiha sasuke at the moment because it would break her heart and I care about her feelings. However, I will be honest with you. Sasuke Uchiha is the one who killed Juugo and Kimimaro."

Naruto stared at the chancellor in disbelief.

What...?

The chancellor didn't want to let Naruto know about the powers. It was a touchy subject, so he tried to explain it as discreet as possible.

"He has a very dark, sinister spirit around him and tend to hurt lots of people...with his bad aura. I can't explain you anymore than that, but what I am trying to say is you should be really careful when you're around him because he is nothing but a dark, twisted evil human being who will not think twice before hurting you–"

"shut up." Naruto said quietly, glaring at the chancellor.

How dare he talk about Sasuke that way, when he goes around doing worse and killing people...? Who did he think he was?

Sasuke may be a little dark and mean sometimes, but Naruto knew Sasuke more than the chancellor and he would bet on his life that Sasuke would never, ever take someone's life. Anything but that. Naruto wouldn't allow anyone to speak about his best friend that way. all fear and intimidation he felt earlier completely turned into fury.

"I don't care who you are...I don't care if you're the scariest man on the planet...but I will never allow you...or anyone to talk shit about my best friend. I will beat and break every bones in your body if you ever dare speak of him that way again, you monster." Naruto growled glaring at the chancellor with passion and anger.

Poor Naruto...if Only he knew.

**Author's note:**

YAYAYA! I updated again! (sorry for the time it took) I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Oh! Go on my account and answer the poll question I have asked about Sasuke in this story:

"**Do you think that Sasuke Uchiha Loves Sakura?" **

Please answer, I want to know if the way I have been portraying and writing about Sasuke makes you guys think what I want you to think about him. So...please go answer and um by sunday or so, I will post the results and review through it and post another poll. Mkay? Bye!


	57. Chapter 50

Sasuke had it. He couldn't stay in the house and stare at the ceiling and wait for Sakura to come back and cry in his arms and fuck him and then regret it the next day. He had to set things straight with her.

He needed her and he needed Naruto. He had never felt so alone.

Killing Kimimaro was the worse thing he had ever done and he was over that now. It happened already and he learned his lesson. He will never act on impulse anymore. He will think before killing. He had to learn to control his powers and emotions. He had to learn.

But it was time for Sakura to man up too and stop acting like a spoiled girl. Enough was enough. He gave her enough time for her to get herself together and he was patient enough with her. Enough was enough.

And Naruto too had to stop avoiding him. Seriously, what was up with Naruto anyways? It wasn't like him to just start avoiding his best friend especially when he was needed the most.

Sasuke was tired of just waiting and waiting for them to make the move, he had to. So he got up, grabbed a sweater and put on his shoes, grabbed his keys and headed outside.

"Where's Sakura?" He had asked Anko as he walked inside the servant's Mansion.

"She...she's not here." Anko answered Sasuke a bit worried about. He could tell that Sasuke had not be sleeping well and not eating well either. He didn't look healthy at all.

"Have you been eating well? I can fix–"

"What do you mean she's not here?" He glared at Anko, rudely cutting her off.

"I think she went to...Kimimaro's grave." She told him quietly and painfully.

Sasuke didn't waste a second, the second he heard that was he second he left the mansion back to his car and drove toward the cemetery.

It was very dark outside and very foggy and he could see clearly because of his powers and there were no signs of Sakura. He couldn't smell her or see her and he wanted to return back in his car and go visit Naruto, maybe she was with him...but he couldn't leave without looking at his brother's grave.

He stared at Kimimaro's grave and his face saddened.

He deeply regretted hurting him and he was scared.

What was he becoming...? He didn't think twice before killing Kimimaro, his own flesh and blood...

did that mean he could kill Itachi, his mother and his father as well if he had to...for Sakura?

What was he becoming? Who was he?

"I'm sorry." He whispered on Kimimaro's grave and then walked back into his car and drove to Naruto's house.

When he arrived, Kushina opened the door for him.

"Sasuke-kun," she told him gently. Poor little Sasuke, this must be really though on him. "What a pleasure to see you, please come on in."

Sasuke did so and he saw Minato on the computer searching for something and as soon as Minato saw Sasuke, he closed the computer.

Minato was searching for a new place to move since Naruto wanted to move. He knew that Naruto hadn't talk to Sasuke about it yet and he didn't want Sasuke finding out from anyone else but Naruto.

"Sasuke, what a pleasure to see you here." Minato told him standing up and walking toward him.

"I'd like to speak with Naruto," Sasuke told them also looking around searching for Sakura. He couldn't smell her in the house either and he was getting worried.

"Naruto is actually at the grave with–" Kushina is about to say when the door opens. "I'm home." the blond teenager says grumpily not noticing that Sasuke was there.

Naruto was in a bad mood because of the argument he had with the chancellor. After threatening to chancellor, Naruto decided that it was best if he took left with Sakura, so he waited for her to finish bathing and then told her they had to get out of the psycho's house now.

Sakura didn't want to. She didn't want to go back to the Uchiha temple, so Naruto offered her to come and stay over his house for a sleepover, but Sakura refused as well. She wanted to stay in the house with the chancellor.

For once, she was being treated like a queen and looked up to, plus she wanted to get to know the chancellor, not because she wants to have a romant relationship with him, but because she wanted to understand him and become his friend, so she refused to follow Naruto.

Naruto argued and argued and tried so hard to convince her to come with him, but she did not want to listen and it was getting very late. Sakura promised to message him and let him know if she's okay and such to ease Naruto's worry and he reluctantly accepted. The Chancellor offered to have him dropped off at his house, but Naruto refused and walked home.

He didn't know that Sasori had the Kazegake follow him and make sure he went home safe.

"Naruto," Sasuke's deep cold voice said, freezing the blond boy in place. He didn't expect Sasuke to be there at the moment. This was bad.

He wasn't ready to face him and see him. Guilt was taking over Naruto. He hadn't talk to him since the tragedy...

Sasuke too felt a bit uncomfortable as he saw Naruto, but he noticed Sakura wasn't with him which made Sasuek worry. He would deal with Naruto later, his priority had always been Sakura.

"Where's my girlfriend?" He glared at Naruto, walking toward him. Naruto gulped very nervous. He knew Sasuke was angry with him and he had every right to, but he was worried because he knew Sasuke would be outraged if he found out Sakura was planning to spend the night with another man. Well, maybe Sasuke should know and get Sakura away from the crazy Chancellor. Naruto didn't trust that red haired tyrant.

"She's..." Naruto was pale. "She's...with um...the chancellor."

Sasuke's eyes widen.

The chancellor.

That red haired clown he met at the sand village who made everyone bow before him!? How the fuck did his girlfriend know him and why the fuck is she with him? What...what is she doing with him!? Sakura, Sakura had just crossed the line.

"Where does he live?" Sasuke's voice was so quiet and so dense and scary, darkening and intensifying the atmosphere in the Uzumaki residence suddenly.

"Tallest house at the northeast region..." Naruto told him nervously.

Without wasting another second, he rushed out.

Meanwhile, Sakura was with the chancellor in his vast living room. She had just taken a bath and Naruto had just left fifteen minutes ago.

"You're back." The chancellor stood up as soon as he noticed her and he walked toward her.

"Is...everything alright with you and Naruto?" Sakura asked him.

He smiled at her. "Just a small misunderstanding, I apologize for offending him."

"He wanted me to come with him because he didn't think it was safe to be here..." Sakura continued, insisting. "Is everything alright?"

Sasori's face saddened a bit "I may have over stepped the boundaries and say something out of place that has upset him. I will present him my apologies first thing tomorrow."

"It's fine..." Sakura told the chancellor, not wanting him to do everything just because of her.

The chancellor stares at her for a while, noticing how depressed and sleep deprived she was. She did not look healthy at all and he was very worried.

"Sakura, what can I do to help you smile once again?" He asked her, desperate to please his little treasure.

Sakura looked up at him and gave him a fake smile, guilty that she was making him worry.

"I'm sorry...I'm just trying to get over Kimimaro's death...it's going to be hard."

Of course it was...poor girl. She didn't know how to cope with death and loss.

The chancellor observed her, and listened.

"I just...don't understand how he could just die you know, one day we were talking and laughing together and the next he was just...gone. I...I still think it's all a dream and when I wake up I will see him again...I still can't believe that he's gone."

She told him quietly, looking down on the floor.

"Do you want him back?" Sasori asked her.

She looked up to him with begging eyes. "Yes I do! More than anything! I want Kimimaro back."

Sasori smiled gently at her and placed a hang on her shoulder. "I know a friend who can bring the dead back to life."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and surprise, she grabbed his jacket and looked at him with the most pleading green eyes she could ever give to anyone.

"Really!? Who?! Who is it!? Please tell me! Please!"

"His name is Nagato." Sasori answered her quietely. "His power is resurrection. He can bring anyone back to life, but it will have to cost something."

"What is it?! I will do anything!" Sakura begged Sasori. There was hope and desperation in her eyes.

The chancellor saw how suddenly hopeful and a bit brighter her aura was. He wanted to make her happy.

"It will cost someone else's life." He told her first, Sakura stiffened a bit, but then nodded. "Alright, I'll give him my life in exchange of Kimimaro's."

The chancellor shook his head. "I can't let you do that, Sakura. My purpose is to protect your life and assure your happiness. I can't let you die. Neither will Nagato."

"Why not!?" Sakura was getting irritated. Who were they to tell her what to do and decide on her life? Who were they? "I want Kimimaro back to life and if it will take my life to bring him back, then so be it!"

"I am sorry for upsetting you," The chancellor apologized sincerely and gently to her. "But forgive me if I'm wrong...but what is the point of bringing him back to life if you won't live to spend time with him...?"

She didn't think about that but it didn't matter. "It doesn't matter, at least he will get to live and enjoy his life and get a second chance! I don't care! I want to trade my life for him."

"That's not an option, Sakura." The chancellor refused. "Nagato won't let you either, you're the most important being in all of us. If you die, we will all go down as well. You have no idea how important you are to us and it's in our blood to protect you with our own lives..." he paused and noticed how sad she was becoming. "But if you really want him back, I will donate my life in exchange for his."

Sakura was touched by Sasori's selfless sacrifice. Why was he so kind to her? Kind was an understatement, the guy is willing to die just to make her happy...why was she so important to him?

"No...you don't have to do that." Sakura said, letting go of him.

"I want to," the chancellor insisted. He knew he didn't have to do it, but he wanted to because seeing her smile was the best thing in the world to him. He would do anything for her. If she asked him to jump, his only question would be 'how high?'

"No...no, it's wrong." Sakura wouldn't be able to live with herself if she let him sacrificed his life to bring back someone he didn't even know or never even met. It would be murder. "I don't want you to die either." She continued and walked by the window and stared out. "I guess I just have to learn to let him go," she continued, staring out to the sky, it was nighttime, the moon was shinning and so were the stars. "I have to accept that he's gone...and I have to learn to cope with loneliness."

"Loneliness?" Sasori repeated.

"Yes," Sakura nodded. "It won't be the same without him...I grew up with him, he was my brother...he always had my back...he was always around and we always used to play alot and share a lot of food together...and I remeber we even used to play snowfights together...he made my life complete. It will never be the same without him ever again."

The Chancellor disagreed. "You won't be alone, you have me." he walked toward her. "I will never leave your side if you ask me to, I will never be far from you, I will never ever leave you if that's your wish. I can stay with you until the day you get tired of me. I will never, ever let you go. You won't be alone with me."

Sakura turned to him with a grateful and confused smile. "Sasori...may I ask you something?"

"anything" He replied, his ears even more attentive.

"Why do you care so much about me? Who am I to you?"

He smiled at her kindly and angelically. "My purpose."

She titled her head to the side confused. "I don't get it."

"You will when the time comes," he told her. She sighed, this guy was probably a crazy delusional person, he probably mistook her with someone else...I mean what was she? She was just some weird pink haired girl with pink hair with an evil mother who would do anything for revenge and who didn't even care about her! Sakura was nothing. She wasn't important. Why did the chancellor made her seem like a star?

Oh well, she didn't want to complain about now. She liked being respected and looked up to.

"I know the story behind my power." She told the Chancellor.

He raised his eyebrows. "And?"

"Frankly, I don't even want them. It brings so much darkness and evil doing around others. My mother and her henchman killed my best friend because they hate the man I love so I could go back to them, they all just do all that because of that weird power I have, and I don't even know what power I have. I don't understand anything...and I don't want to...I just want to be normal...I just want to live like a normal person."

"It's true, many many people will want to do anything to obtain you Sakura, because you're pure magic. You are the second being born with magic, while the rest of us have been implanted with it. Half of us will be chasing after you, trying to hurt you, and use your powers but I will never let that happen of course, but anyways, you have only been seeing the bad sides of Magic, but I can guarantee you, there are more good and fun sides to magic than you can think of." He observed her and she didn't seem even convinced at the least.

"Come on," he took her by the hand, startling her. Her first reaction was to snatch her hand away. Only Sasuke-kun was allowed to take her hand, she only belonged to him, but as he took her hand, she felt warmth and sweetness and gentleness.

It was completely different from the way Sasuke-kun held her hands...but she still preferred Sasuke-kun's hands to his. "I'll show you something fun."

"What?" She asked him, suddenly excited.

"I'll teach you how to fly." He smiled at her, excited. He felt like a teenager or a child again. He remembered when he learned how to fly, he was so young, it would be fun teaching her.

"What...? f-fly?" Sakura couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes, fly." The chancellor nodded, leading her out of his castle, and as soon as he opened the door, they both saw him.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke was going to knock at the door, but it opened the second he tried to knock and he saw his girlfriend, holding hands with another man.

Sasuke's face was hard, and cold and solemn. He didn't look happy at all.

The first thing he did was stare at their hands, then glance at Sakura, giving her the coldest, meanest most deadly look in the world.

She froze completely as she saw him. Oh no! Why Sasuke...why him right now? How the heck did he found. Oh, she was in so much trouble with him. She could picture all the torture and pain he would made her go through...she knew how jealous and controlling her was and this morning, she left in a very bad mood with him...oh no.

Sakura gulped, still frozen in place. Her eyes were wide, her heart stopped and the Chancellor could feel every part of her body and aura stiffen and in fear.

Sasuke Uchiha had a very dangerous negative influence on her. She was scared of him. Sakura immediately snacthed her hand away from the Chancellor's the second she saw Sasuke-kun glance at her and glance back at the hands.

It wasn't want he thought. She didn't have any romantic feelings for the chancellor. Sasuke-kun was the one and the only one for her, even if he had hurt her feelings with the Ino drama thing, she still loved him to death. He was the only for her, Sasori was nothing to her.

She tried to open her mouth and say something, but the young Uchiha gave her another look, silencing her. She knew what that look meant. He didn't want to hear a word from her mouth. She better keep quiet.

"Sakura," The young Uchiha finally spoke ever so quietly. His voice was silent, and deadly. "Go wait in my car."

Sakura would waste no second and obey him, but the chancellor did not let her. He could sense how scared and tensed she was and there would be no way in hell she would let her go in the hands of this very angry, bad intentioned teenager. The chancellor received nothing but bad vibes from this man. The chancellor took her hand once again firmly and glared at the Uchiha.

The young Uchiha glared back at him, his eyes desperately fighting to keep their normal colors and control themselves. The chancellor as well, was trying very hard to keep control. They both wanted to kill each others, they knew that, they wanted to destroy one another, but they both cared about Sakura and knew it would be too grusome and too violent to fight in front of the fragile girl, so they glared. The atmosphere was intense, dark, cold and painful.

The wind started violently glowing and the sky that was once beautiful and clear suddenly became somber as the two men kept one gazing at each other. It was as if the gates of hell have opened the minute the two finally acknowledged one another.

Bad finally meets Evil.

"You don't have to go, sakura." The chancellor finally spoke, breaking his gaze from his rival, turning to her with a gentle look on his face. "I can sense that you're scared."

Sakura gulped.

Of course she was scared. Her over-controlling boyfriend just saw her holding hands with another man. She was in big trouble! But she would even be in bigger trouble if she didn't obey him.

"I'm fine, Sasori." She told him with a very trembling voice.

"I don't like repeating myself, Sakura." Sasuke says with a warning cold look, his gaze still on Sasori. Sakura's heart beats even faster, knowing that if Sasuke-kun glanced at her once more, she would really be done for. She had to go. She really had to go. Why the hell was Sasori not letting her go.

"I have to go, Sasori." Sakura pressed, begging him quietly.

Sasori turned to glare at Sasori. "I need you to guarantee that she will be safe with you."

Sasuke gave him a faint demonic smirk, and Sasori knew Sakura was nowhere near safe with him.

"Please," Sakura begged Sasori, tears threatening to run down her cheek. He finally sense desperation and discomfort and panic around this girl and he was realizing how bad she really wanted to be by the evil Uchiha's side and he was making his situation worse.

"Do you really want to go?" He asked her.

She nodded desperately. "Please."

So, with a lot of power and self control, the chancellor slowly and reluctantly let go of her, still glaring at Uchiha Sasuke with pure resentment.

Oh, he hated him. He hated him because he knew Sasuke Uchiha was the most dangerous thing to Sakura, that boy had no good intention or goodwill on her and he would probably be the reason why she would suffer in the future, but Sasori couldn't kill him because Sakura loved him to death. He knew that if something ever happened to Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura would completely be lost, so the chancellor can't lay a finger on Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura was protecting him. Sasori felt immensely frustrated and he hated Sasuke Uchiha to the core. The chancellor was most of the time in between. He didn't love or hate. He was neutral, but he hated Uchiha Sasuke so very much, so disgustingly. Sasuke Uchiha was a sickness, a virus to Sakura Haruno, yet she loved the disease and would inject herself with more of it.

The second Sasori let go of Sakura was the second Sakura rushed away from the chancellor and into her boyfriend's car, her whole entire body and leg were trembling. She even found it very hard to open the door.

She began to breathe heavily as she got inside the car and shut the door. She did not dare glance at the two who were still standing at the gate, glaring at each others.

Sasuke Uchiha had completely forgotten what he promised himself to do earlier, he had completely forgotten about wanting to control himself and think before he acted with his powers. He didn't care anymore.

The chancellor was stepping into his territory, trying to claim something that was already his that was a very dangerous thing the Chancellor did.

Sasuke didn't like him on the first day he met him, but forget about feelings. Sasuke now had only one goal with this man. He could sense the strong willpower and protectiveness the chancellor had toward his girlfriend...and that was not something Sasuke would allow. No one could protect, and look after Sakura better than him and maybe the forces of Nature be on Sasori's side, because the young Uchiha was coming after him, hard.

Sasuke glared at him, his eyes glowing purely red as he uttered the most dangeous words and most honest words he had ever said to someone. Those words were not a threat or a warning, it was a promise, it was something the young Uchiha would do sooner or later, and the chancellor knew that Sasuke was not bullshitting when he said

"I will crucify you."

**_Author's Note:_**

Hey guys so again, here's another chapter. I read someone's review who told me how annoying and irritating it was for some of you to only get like one update every centuy and such and I focus mostly on other stories more than I focus on Ambivalence.

Yes, I do. I won't lie, and honesly I had no idea many of you still read or cared about it. I mean guys look I have like 50 chapters and like 80 reviews, 43 follows and less views. To me, it seems like not many of you really care about reading it when I only wrote like 5 chapters in Gold Digger and I have like 14 follows with only 5 chapters and 40 reviews...same with broken angel. 30 chapters and 300+ reviews...? And I even made a poll for Ambivalence to get you guys to vote and see how many people actually read or care the story. Guess how many people voted including me? 4 people. And I am so very grateful for those 3 who took their time and voted! really. But honestly what I see is that not many of you read or care much about it while other stories I write are always getting reviews 24/7. So yes, it will make sense to me to focus on other stories more than on Ambivalence.

THAT DOES NOT MEAN THAT I DONT CARE ABOUT AMBIVALENCE: I MEAN IT. This story is so far the best story to me. It's my first Sasusaku story and I love it more then Broken Angel and Gold Digger. Ambivalence will always be my favorite story and I am not ever going to stop writing it just because not many people read it. Like I said, in another story, I write mostly for myself and for my own pleasure, but also I get motivated a lot by reviews and other people's perspectives on my stories.

If I get encouragement, and I see that a lot of you guys are really into Ambivalence, you will get fast updates! If I don't, you will still get updates of course, but not as fast.

The only reason why I update my other stories really fast is because of the amount of reviews and point of view and PM messages I get from readers. I need to see that you guys really are into it so I can update fast. But I will update it either way. Just rather slowly. So if you want fast updates, please show me or I will go one which pace I feel like going and again, I am not in a rush because like I said before, even if I updated daily it's going to take me a year to finish it because it's a freaking long story. I might even have to cut it in half and have a sequel for it. so I am not into a rush, but seriously, if you want fast updates, just show me.

Like right now, I am going to post a new poll.

**Do You Think Sakura Haruno truly loves Sasuke Uchiha? **

And you can go ahead and vote on my account and vote it.

And yes, for those who are wondering on last poll, Sasuke Uchiha loves Sakura in the sickest way. His love for her is pure, but sick and wrong but he loves her. He is just evil. That's his problem. So there you go. Go vote it, review the story. (and by review, I don't only mean to praise this story and wash me with compliments and call me a great writer, no, I want pure, honest reviews, even if you're pissed and such, I want to read it. I will take anything. So please, review away and I'll update away, alright? Thanks!

Laters :)

BTW :D Yay, happy 50th Chapter!


	58. Chapter 51

Sasuke glared at Sasori, his eyes glowing purely red as he uttered the most dangerous words and most honest words he had ever said to someone. Those words were not a threat or a warning, it was a promise, it was something the young Uchiha would do sooner or later, and the chancellor knew that Sasuke was not bullshitting when he said

"I will crucify you."

Sasori stared at him and then gave him a very wicked smirk. "Go ahead and try," he wanted to add 'Make my night' but he had the feeling that it would feed Sasuke's rage and Sakura would be the one suffering. However, he did not want to let Sasuke think he was all powerful.

"Listen, Uchiha." The chancellor started talking, his voice is just as quiet and as dangerous as Sasuke's. "The only reason why you're alive right now is because Sakura is protecting you. The moment I sense her not caring about you anymore will be the moment I will kill you, so you better make sure not to get on her bad side."

Sasuke glared at him coldly.

"You have no idea what I am capable of," Sasori warned him.

"Neither do you." Sasuke retorted.

"Oh," Sasori smiles at him triumphantly. "I know what you're capable of. You're a killer. You killed Juugo and your own brother."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, surprised that Sasori knew it. He began to panic.

"Sakura doesn't know it yet," Sasori reassured him. "At least not yet, right now she is trying to cope with the death of her best friend. However, Mei and I will expose you for what you really are."

Sasori glared at him. "It's not my fault that I acquire such an evil power."

The chancellor smiles at him once again his voice becoming more and more dark. "No, you are the evil one. That small portion of power that you have just accustomed to your aura, to your heart and to your sick little mind. You are a natural born killer and you won't stop killing and killing and killing until the whole entire planet becomes extinct. You are dangerous and I see you for who you really are. Someone like you should be executed immediately, and believe me when I say that you should really start treating Sakura well, because you have no idea how many enemies you have and the only person in this universe that will be strong enough to protect your life is Sakura." The way the chancellor spoke made Sasuke feel slightly nervous. He was talking to him with so much hate and resentment and self control, as if he was keeping himself from killing him right here right now. He was nervous, but he was not scared of him or anyone one.

"I am not scared of you." Sasuke snarled at him.

The chancellor nodded at him. "I know. You're the type of person who could walk straight through hell without even breaking a sweat which makes me think that you're not only a sick killer, but you're suicidal."

Sasuke had enough of talking with the chancellor and his nonsense and decided to leave before he did something reckless in front of Sakura. "Sakura is mine," Sasuke growled. "Stay away from her." Then walks back into the car within an instant.

The chancellor exhaled, and glared at the car as it started to drive away. He was worried, very worried for Sakura. Sasuke was a bad drug for her, and she had to learn to break away from him.

Soon.

Because a storm was coming.

Meanwhile, Naruto was a bit nervous at home. He was wondering what was going on with Sasuke and Sakura and the Chancellor...was Sasuke in danger? the chancellor didn't seem to like him at all and Naruto knew how deadly and dangerous the chancellor was. He couldn't sleep and he was staring at his phone waiting for Sasuke to send him a message.

Why would Sasuke talk to him? He pretty much ignored him and abandoned him when he needed him the most, so why would Sasuke start talking to him? Naruto could sense how angry his friend was at him, and what was making things worse was the fact that Naruto had not even told Sasuke about him moving away. How will Naruto be able to face him once again. He felt like he betrayed him.

Naruto couldn't sleep at all, guilt was eating him alive. Moreover, Hinata had been sad and begging him not to leave and think about her and everyone else around him. She had been very clingy and persistent, sending him long e-mails, and text messages and calling him countless times and her too, he had tried to ignore him. It was hard and stressful, and sleeping was becoming more and more impossible to him, so he stood up and sneaked out of his room through the window and decided to go for a run without his parents knowing.

Back to Sasuke and Sakura, Sakura's heart was beating at an alarming rate, and her whole entire body is shaking. Sasuke had not uttered a word ever since he entered the car and stated driving. Even worse, he was speeding and driving like a maniac. Sakura was really afraid that he might crash the car and kill them both.

But honestly, Sakura only had eyes for Sasuke. She loved him to death and would never think about cheating on him or being with another man. he was the only one for her. She just was still trying hard to cope with her sadness and was mad with Sasuke because of the whole entire Ino drama and also she wanted to spend some time away from all of this. She just needed to clear her mind, that was all. She never intended to cheat or betray her boyfriend.

They finally arrived at the Uchiha residence and Sasuke parked his car in front of the servant's mansion. He turned off the engine and sat still for a moment, staring out the window lost in thought.

Sakura was stiffed and petrified, not sure what to do or say. She wouldn't dare leave the car without his permission, even though every single cell in her body was urging her to open the door and run and never turn around, but she knew better. So she waited and waited for him to decide her fate.

Sasuke was still glancing out the window not staring at her. His hands became cold and were slightly shaking out of anger, rage, fury, confusion and desperation. He didn't know what to do with her, so he decided to be honest with her. His face was still turned from her, still staring out the window with his left hand cupping his chin.

"I want..." he started, and Sakura stiffened even more, her eyes looking down on her lap. She was silent, and listened attentively trying to calm her heart so she wouldn't make one single noise and let her master speak clearly.

"I want to beat the shit out of you." Sasuke continued, his voice is cold like winter and deadly like a knife. "I want to beat you and spank you and make you cry and make you scream and draw blood on that body of yours and break every single bones you have. I am angry, Sakura. Very angry and hurt and furious" he finally turns to face her, and she is still looking down, away from him.

"look at me, Sakura." He commanded her.

She did so, and her body completely felt cold and even more scared as she looked into his eyes. He could see how savage and deadly and angry he looked and she could also see how hard he was trying to contain himself.

"I want to hurt you," he continued. "I really do want to kill you because you disobeyed me...and what I hate more than anything is having you disobey me and turn your back on me and go after someone else. I am very territorial and overly protective and I'll admit, I'm very controlling...but I can't help it. That's how I am and I don't think I can ever change. I am a sick, psychotic controlling abusive sadist and I like it." His voice was raw. "That's who I am and I don't know how else to be. Asking me to change is almost like asking a fish to start swimming on land, or asking a lion to turn vegetarian. That's impossible, it's just against the laws of nature so I can't change Sakura. And I don't want to change...and all I want to do now is hurt you and punish you for what you've just done, but..." His voice starts to break a little bit and Sakura could feel and hear the weakness and vulnerability in his voice. Sakura could see a child in his eyes, a lost, fragile, little child who doesn't know what to do.

"I don't want to lose you, Sakura." His soft, sad voice spoke. "You're the other half of me and I am nothing without you...everything I do, I do it for you and it makes sense to me and it always seems to right even though it's wrong...I...you're my reason, Sakura...I don't how else to put it. You're my reason and I can't lose you. I can't lose you. I can't."

He repeated and repeated then stopped talking. Tears were threatening to come out of Sakura's eyes. She knew his words were honest and pure and desperate as if he is begging her not to leave her and she felt horrible.

She hated herself for being so cold and mean and distant and using him and not being by his side when he needed her.

"What do you want from me, Sakura?" He asked her now, his voice serious. "What do I need to do to make you understand that you belong to no one else but me? What do I need to do?"

She didn't know what to say and Sasuke wasn't expecting her to say anything.

"Get out." He turned his head away from her and stared back out the window.

Her face saddened, she wanted to tell him that she was sorry and would never ever leave his side ever again, that all she just wanted was to make new friends and nothing else...but right now, she could see that Sasuke was so hurt and right now was not the best time to talk to him. He was keeping himself from hurting her and the slightest mistake she would make might just make him snap. So she did as he wished and left the car and walked inside the house.

Sasuke drove back out and wanted to drive and drive and drive and just think. It started to snow heavily, but it didn't matter to him, he was driving and driving and driving and before he knew it, he found himself in front of the Uzumaki house.

He walked out and looked at the time, it was fifteen minutes to midnight. Everyone might be sleeping already and he might just be bothering Naruto. Anyways, Naruto wanted nothing to do with him anymore, so it seemed.

Sasuke was going to go back in his car and drive away again when he noticed some footsteps in the snow leading away into the woods. Those were Naruto's footsteps.

Sasuke decided to follow them and thanks to his perfect night vision, he was able to walk through the fog and darkness and not being lost. He didn't need a flashlight.

Naruto on the other hand was lost. He had been running and running and when it started to snow, it became very foggy and blurry in the woods and he didn't know where he was or how to get back home and he was starting to freak because it was dark and cold and creepy outside.

Darn it, he left his phone in his room because of Hinata or else he would have called home and ask his dad to come get him. Naruto looked around and couldn't see anything, then he sighed and continued to walk around, trying to find his way out, but then he tripped on something and his body fell and he began to roll down and down and down and down and finally fell into the deep dark cold frozen lake.

Naruto's body was in shock at first and he began panicking and panicking because the water was so cold and his skin felt as if it is being stabbed with needless, worse, Naruto didn't really know how to swim.

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! He thought and managed to come out of the surface and gasp for air, but he couldn't stay out for long because the current of the lake was dragging him down. He found his body sinking down once again, and he struggled to stay up in the surface but all his effort were in vain.

Naruto wasn't going to give up. He wasn't the type to just go down without a fight, so he was determined to force himself forward and escape the icy water trap.

He tried and tried and tried and tried and tried and fought to move and he did, he made it to the surface and managed to gasp for hair and grab a branch, but the bran broke and he lost balance and fell into the lake again.

Gah! He almost made it out. He tried once again, and managed to gasp out more hair, but the current was getting stronger and stronger and he was dragged down again under the lake, he once more tried to fight out of cold lake, but then he told himself.

Fuck it.

So he didn't try anymore. His entire body and bones were becoming harder and calcifying themselves. It was hard for him to move and he was very cold and out of breath and started to sink deeper and deeper into the cold water his eyes were staring out through the lake, noticing the moon that was shinning down on him.

It's so cold that I feel warm...

he told himself as he let his body flow deeper and deeper into the dark lake.

I can't feel anything anymore...heh...I'm going to die like everyone else...goodbye world...

His vision started to blur out and the moon was disappearing from his vision, but before he completely lost consciousness , he saw a hand piercing down in the lake and pulling him out.

He was dragged out of the lake suddenly and he started coughing and gasping, his body was still cold and in so much pain, but right now it didn't matter. All he was focused on was breathing.

When he finally lost felt a bit better and regained awareness of what was around him, he turned and saw his best friend seating by his side in the snow with sadness, pain and betrayal written all over his face.

"You're leaving me..." Sasuke told him with a very hurt expression.

Naruto gasped a bit startled and surprised that Sasuke found out...how did he found out.

"You're leaving me...you're my best friend and you're leaving all alone here...you're abandoning me...you're leaving me..." His voice was so hurt.

Naruto was filled with immense guilt once more and he wasn't sure wether or not Sasuke was crying or if it was the water that damped his face. His answer became clear when Sasuek broke down and started crying and it broke Naruto's heart into trillions of pieces.

"You can't leave me, Naruto. Please don't leave me...please don't go. I don't want you to go."

It was so foreign and weird seeing Sasuke cry. He was usually emotionless and was good at hiding his emotions and now here he was in front of Naruto, crying shamelessly in front of him. His poor seventeen year old best friend finally showed his emotions in front of him.

"Sasuke I...I'm sorry." Naruto told him with a heavy heart. This was very selfish of Naruto but that was what he really wanted to do. He really wanted to start over and leave this town.

"No please," Sasuke shook his head. "Naruto you can't leave me now! Not now!" Sasuke wasn't ready to accept this truth, he was losing Sakura and now Naruto? the two most important people in his life? No. This wasn't happening not now...not ever.

"No." Sasuke shook his head. "Naruto I need you, I need my friend now more than ever...I..." Sasuke felt heavy as if he was dragging tons and tons of weight and he couldn't drag anymore. "I've done bad things. I've done really bad things...Naruto don't leave me now. Please."

He was starting to freak Naruto out with the way he was talking.

"Sasuke...what are you talking about? What are you saying?"

Sasuke decided to tell him everything, he decided to let it all out. "I've killed a lot of people...I'm the one who killed Lee and Juugo and Kimimaro and a lot more."

**Author's note: **

Yay! Here's another chapter :D

And I read all the reviews from last chapter and you guys are right. I have updated like 15 chapters a day that was because I started writing the story on deviant art and then they suspended me for pornographic literature (um BULLSHIT cause there are so many literatures on DA that write lots of lemons -_- BS. but anyways I decided to move my story back here on fan fic and that's why i like updated loads and loads of it, but sure no problem :3 i'll try to update more often and I am so glad we all came to an understanding through communication and I am sorry for annoying and making some of you wait.

Alright, so now concerning Sakura loving Sasuke. 57% of you voted yes, and 43% of you voted no.

Meh. It's in between. Right now, she is just in a phase. She loves him for who she thinks he is. She has a completely different perspective on Sasuke. She doesn't know that he's evil and thinks that deep deep down there is a sweet caring boy inside Sasuke and all he tries to do is appear strong and though in the outside. And that's kind of true, Sasuke is sweet to only people he cares a lot about. When Sakura is not pissing him off or disobeying, he is actually very nice to her. But also, he is evil. That's his nature and he can't change like he said in the story. It's impossible. But Sakura doesn't love him for who he really is because she doesn't know who he really is. Ah, it's complicated. They're both attracted to each others physically, that's no lie. Sex between those two are the best and they always crave one another. Sasuke LOVES Sakura completely and when he told her that she is the other half of him, he meant it. If he lost her, he would get crazier. Seriously, imagine Sasuke without Sakura. He would go on a killing rampage and lose himself. So his feelings for Sakura are pure and real and seriously, the only reason why he kills is for her! He killed Sai because Sai pissed Sakura off, he killed Lee because Sakura pissed him off he killed Juugo and Kimimaro because he didn't want to lose Sakura. Yes, he killed konohamoaru and some other innocent people but that was because he was trying on his new power. He is mostly like a child. Like when you learn a really cool new trick you want to do it again and again and he's evil and has no conscience and likes killing but the main reason why he did it is for Sakura and he still thinks it's right because he's doing it for her but anyway, he loves her in a sick way because he also loves being the one in power. He loves being in control.

Sakura is the one who's really ambivalent. She thinks she loves him, but she is actually in love with an imaginary Sasuke. Well, for now. Like i said, the story is long and she is still very naive.

But anyways thanks for voting. Here's another question I will post on my profile and please go vote :)

**Do you guys think Sasuke cares deeply about Naruto?**

THINK CAREFULLY before answering.

okay? alright thanks :3

laters!


End file.
